Nymphomaniac
by Danaenerys Hearthofstone
Summary: Isabella es una chica inocente e insegura que está comprometida con Jacob Black, cansada de las insistencias de su prometido para tener sexo y desesperada por saber sobre el tema, recurre a la ayuda de su colega, Edward Cullen, el hombre más enigmático de Nueva York, el cual es victima de una poderosa obsesión. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella acepte que sea su mentor?
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"_**

 ** _Como ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer y la historia es mía. El título fue tomado e inspirado en un comercial de TV que vi en un momento de ocio, pero no está inspirado en dicha historia._**

 ** _Las palabras que me tocaron, de las cuales en éste capítulo solo aparecerán las subrayadas, fueron:_**

 ** _Televisión , Prestigio, Blanco, Comedia y Flor._**

 ** _Sentimiento positivo: Efusividad._**

 ** _Sentimiento Negativo: Celos._**

 ** _Número de palabras de éste capítulo (sin contar disclaimer ni nota de autor): 7613 (20 Páginas según Word, ya sé me emocioné con el prólogo jiji :3)._**

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _-xx- ADVERTENCIA –xx-_**

 ** _Éste fic es rated M, por lo que se imaginarán (además del título) que contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas sexuales explicitas._**

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _Prólogo._**

 ** _NYMP( )MANIAC_**

— _¿Te casarías conmigo, Bella?_ — _me preguntó hace un mes, con una rodilla en el suelo y un diamante en un anillo frente a mí, yo quedé tan sorprendida como cautivada. Era la fiesta de beneficencia de Grupo Enterpresis. No lo había visto a él desde hace dos meses._

— _Si— respondí sin ninguna duda —. Acepto casarme contigo, Jake_ — _y acto seguido, el anillo fue colocado en mi dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda._

Muerdo con fiereza la goma de mi lápiz, mirando el enorme diamante de _Tiffany_ que _él_ me ha regalado _._ He estado dándole vuelta al asunto desde entonces.

— Señorita Swan— murmura uno de los ejecutivos cabecillas de la empresa donde trabajo—, ¿Me está prestando atención?

Yo alzo la vista confundida y ruborizada. Por supuesto que no le he estado prestando atención. He pensado en mi compromiso y las cosas que traen consigo. El señor Cullen— un hombre italiano tan alto como imposible, color de ojos esmeraldas, tez blanca, cabello broncíneo y tan guapo que dolía de solo verlo, pero con un temperamento de los mil demonios— alza una ceja con aire desesperado ante mi silencio y yo tengo la necesidad de negar varias veces para poder centrarme.

— Disculpe, señor. He estado un poco ida.

— Señorita Swan— dice prepotente—, usted como yo, es dueña potencial de Grupo Enterprises. Sus acciones son importantes para ésta compañía, pero si decide que le importa poco su dinero, tiene usted la libertad de vendérmelas y retirarse.

 _Hijo de puta arrogante._

— No soy una niña para que me llame la atención de ese modo, señor Cullen— digo con el ceño fruncido y a punto de aventarle mis _Manolos_ negros de suela roja por la cabeza. Los demás presentes guardan silencio ante nuestra _pequeña_ batalla.

Él me mira fijamente. No soy muy perceptiva con las personas, pero puedo casi adivinar con lo que piensa. Parece… Odiarme. Cuando lo conocí, llegó a ser bastante galante conmigo— de eso no tenía un poco más de medio año cuando mi padre me presentó con él—, acto seguido siempre se comportaba cercano a mí. Nunca me invitó a salir pero había un ligero conqueteo y puedo admitir que hasta cierta tensión sexual… Pero nada más. Me sonreía, ¡Vaya que lo hacía! Y de un mes hacia la fecha, cuando se enteró de mi compromiso con mi prometido, todo se fue a la porra.

Me regañaba por cualquier estupidez e inclusive, una vez trató de hacerme ver como _su secretaria_ frente a los demás accionistas. Se había vuelto un hijo de puta conmigo. No entiendo por qué. La verdad es que no. Tenía entendido que nunca se había llevado bien con Black — también desde el momento en que lo conoció y que había sabido que éramos pareja—, pero las cosas eran mucho más complicadas cuando mi novio y yo estábamos juntos y en su presencia.

Hay trabajo al por mayor. Entre el señor Cullen y yo juntamos el 80% — él tiene el 50% y yo el 30% restante— de las acciones de la empresa para la que trabajamos y que además, se dedicaba a las telecomunicaciones. Lo que nos hace tener —casi—la misma autoridad en el lugar, pero a veces solo quedaba como su asistente. ¿Por qué nuestros padres tenían que ser buenos amigos y juntaron sus poderes y acciones? ¡Bah!

— Nos tomaremos un receso y continuaremos mañana— dictamina mirándome fijamente, con ese ya conocido resentimiento en su mirada—. Espero que para entonces, todo estemos dispuestos a poner atención y estar decididos a trabajar.

Y sin más, sale de la sala dejándonos a todos pasmados y algunos a regañadientes, caminan fuera del lugar con fastidio. Yo me quedo a recoger mis pertenencias y suspiro con aire cansado. Qué difícil es tratar con ése hombre.

— Hola, Bella — me saluda Rosalie Hale, una rubia bastante bonita también accionista de la empresa y una de mis mejores amigas desde el inicio de mi empleo en la compañía, dueña minoraría del 5% de las acciones—. ¿Cómo vas con el señor _cordialidad_?

— Ni lo menciones, está más que insoportable de un mes hacia la fecha.

— Tal vez le hace falta sexo— responde.

Tiene lógica su comentario.

— Quizá — digo sonriente.

— Pero quizás a una no le falte — me codea mordiéndose los labios—. ¡Ya te vi, picarona!

— ¿De qué hablas, Rose? — digo avergonzada.

— En la junta estabas en las nubes y Dios, tan perdida en tu mundo. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Estabas pensando en sexo? ¡Oh, tu novio sí que debe ser un semental! — chilla emocionada.

Yo tengo la cara tan roja y hacia abajo y cuando la levanto, doy un brinco a manera de respingo. El señor Cullen está parado en la puerta, tan impecable y formal como siempre. Sus ojos verdes están endurecidos por la rabia y no entiendo por qué. Rosalie se queda muda también y yo no puedo apartar su mirada de la mía.

— Señorita Swan— dice secamente—, señorita Hale.

— Señor Cullen — respondo.

— Señor — saluda la rubia, el hace un solo asentamiento en su dirección.

— Veo que está ocupada — me comenta con aire sarcástico.

Apuña ambas manos a sus costados y suspira hondamente.

— No. Apenas iba a salir con Rose para ir a comer, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— No. Creo que puede esperar. Señorita Hale— se despide y sale sin más hacia el elevador privado.

Rosalie está tan confundida como yo.

— ¿Qué mosca le picó?

— No lo sé, Rose— murmuro con la mirada perdida, sin dejar de ver al enorme hombre que me mira intensamente, antes de que el elevador se haya cerrado completamente.

— Vámonos a comer mejor. El trabajo es más llevadero con el estómago lleno.

— De acuerdo — sonrío tomando mi bolso y algunas carpetas —, ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

— ¿Comida china?

— Claro, Rose.

Media hora después, estoy con la rubia en una mesa con un enorme plato de fideos. Me siento famélica, por lo que comer es una delicia en plena tarde. Aún sigo pensando en Jake, en su propuesta. Hemos salido por más de dos años y nos queremos mucho pero después de su proposición, todo se ha vuelto tan confuso para mí.

— Bella— llama mi atención mi amiga—, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás completamente en otro mundo.

— Estoy bien, Rose. No es nada.

— No me mientas, Swan. Te conozco bien. Eres casi _un libro abierto_. Algo te preocupa.

La verdad es que no tengo más remedio que decirle, porque hasta yo misma considero que es lo mejor.

— Es sobre Jake— respondo.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Todo está bien?

¿Todo está bien? ¡Ah! Sí todo está bien… Bueno más o menos.

— Él quiere tener sexo conmigo— digo sin más y Rose parece perdida.

— Bueno, no veo el problema— contesta—. Han sido novios por casi dos años y es normal que él quiera llegar a algo contigo. Ya sabes… Un buen polvo.

— Ése no es el problema, Rose. Las cosas entre él y yo... Lo quiero muchísimo y me encantaría poder experimentar… _Cosas_ con él.

La rubia abre los ojos de golpe y suelta la cuchara escandalosamente sobre el plato.

— Ay, no. Bella… Eres virgen.

— ¡Rose! — digo avergonzada.

— Pero cariño. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿12?

— Tengo 25 años, gracias Rose— y mi cara está completamente avergonzada por su comentario.

— 25 años y estás intacta. Mujer, ¿Te has propuesto ser modelo de la virginidad en pleno siglo XXI en algún museo de historia?

Yo entrecierro los ojos por su estúpido comentario.

— Lo dices como si fuese una enfermedad.

— No, nena. No te ofendas pero… Es tan…

— Raro. Lo sé— y pongo mis manos sobre mi cara con aflicción.

Ella acaricia mi hombro y yo levanto la vista.

— Es muy dulce de tu parte que te conserves para el chico con el que te vas a casar, Bella.

— Sí, Rose pero ¿qué rayos hago? Jake… Jake es un hombre de mundo. Él ha estado con otras chicas y sabe lo que hace. Me daría tanta vergüenza que él supiera que no sé nada al respecto.

— Pero… ¿No te gustaría aprender con él?

Oh, Rose. Esa es la cuestión. A Jake no le importa si soy virgen o no. A él no le interesa si soy la próxima madre _Teresa de Calcuta_. Él quiere una mujer lista, dispuesta… Lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces me había propuesto tener sexo en algún lugar? Restaurantes, baños, reuniones, fiestas y yo nunca acepté. Me siento… Cohibida. Jacob Black es un hombre muy varonil y muy guapo. Su cabello es negro y lacio, tiene una piel color caoba y unos ojos cafés preciosos.

Es alto, casi tanto como cierto hombre que conozco y es encantador. Muy encantador de hecho, pero sobre todo es muy fogoso y apasionado. Antes de estar juntos, supe que mi prometido estuvo con modelos y actrices. Y cómo no, siendo uno de los herederos más jóvenes por tres años consecutivos de la revista Forbes, después de Edward Cullen. Prácticamente, mi novio era el segundo hombre más guapo y rico de Estados unidos… Según las revista… Sí… Las revistas. ¿Qué mierdas sabían los editores?

Y estoy confundida. Yo jamás había tenido muchos novios. Recuerdo dos de ellos cuando mucho y ninguno duró más de tres meses conmigo. Isabella Swan, la chica delgada de ojos castaños, cabellera caoba, piel blanca — y pocos atributos físicos que gracias a Dios, la edad y la naturaleza se encargaron de mejorar con los años (hasta los 23) — , nunca fue una chica muy solicitada. Tras vestir como chico la mayor parte de mi facultad, no _pesqué_ los mejores _partidos_.

Tuve que parecer _una damita_ — como dice mi padre— cuando entré a trabajar a _Grupo Enterprises_ y ahí si tuve que cambiar los Jeans por faldas y blazers y mis _converse_ por _Gucci, Manolos_ y _Valentinos_. Maquillaje y bolsos… Muchos bolsos.

Y todo comenzó en picada cuando conocí al Dios del hielo: Edward Cullen. Para esas fechas, yo llevaba con Jake un año y medio, el cual parte de los últimos nueve meses se la había pasado viajando cada semana a Australia o a España por los negocios de su padre. Cuando mucho lo veía dos días cada mes y si tenía suerte hasta tres días. Tuvimos una relación a distancia que prácticamente me fui idealizando. Pero cuando conocí a Edward, tambalee ligeramente en mis sentimientos. No supe por qué, pero en cuanto lo tuve cerca todo de _él_ me llamaba. Su olor, su presencia, su maldita y sensual manera de decir mi nombre… Dios santo, su mirada y ese jodido y sensual acento italiano.

Creí que caería en sus brazos. Genial, perder la virginidad engañando a mi novio y con uno de mis colegas. No parecía una buena historia para mi vida pero en ese tiempo no me importaba. Nunca supe si yo le gustaba, no me lo demostró. No era muy efusivo en cuanto a sus emociones. Siempre tuve la impresión de que medía terreno conmigo. Pequeños roces entre los dos, pequeños y diminutos que ocasionaban que mi ropa interior terminara mojada y a mí completamente deseosa por las noches.

La intensidad del asunto aumentó cuando lo tuve cerca de a diario. Nuestras oficinas quedaban en el mismo piso y eran contiguas, separadas únicamente por un muro con puerta que raramente se abría. Me buscaba y se alejaba, el muy maldito me tentaba o eso sentía yo. Nuestra interacción se hizo cada vez más provocadora y yo lo veía por todos lados.

 ** _Televisión_** , periódicos, radio, redes sociales, fiestas. Siempre estaba presente Edward Cullen alzando por los aires el **_prestigio_** de la empresa para la que actualmente yo trabajo.

Hasta que por fin, hubo un _choque de titanes_. Edward Cullen y Jacob Black se conocieron.

— Jacob Black. Un gusto conocerlo por fin, señor Cullen — saludó mi prometido en una fiesta de beneficencia por parte de Grupo E. Edward me miró aquella noche con recelo y frunció el ceño de mala gana y no le dio la mano.

Jake tenía buen humor y sabía del mal genio — hasta ese entonces desconocido por mí— del señor Cullen, cosa que no le importó pasar de largo.

— El gusto es mío. No sabía que la señorita Swan tenía novio— explicó de manera acusadora mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

— Oh, sí. Pero ya no más novios. Prometidos, señor Cullen. Prometidos. ¿No es así, linda? — Explicó Jake alzando la mano donde traía yo mi anillo.

Cullen me miró de forma dura y seria. Asentí aferrándome del brazo de Jacob, sintiéndome intimidada por el gigante de ojos verdes.

— Parece que el señor Black es un hombre afortunado.

— Lo soy — respondió Jake besándome posesivamente los labios y con la sorpresa del acto, dejé los ojos abiertos y pude ver el acto de odio que con la mirada me gritaba nuestro acompañante. Sus nudillos pasaron a blancos por la fuerza ejercida sobre sus palmas y yo temblé.

— Bueno, me retiro. Espero que disfruten la velada. Hasta luego señor Black. Señorita Swan — dijo bajando la cabeza y se marchó con ese aire ahora característico de frialdad.

Jake se veía feliz, siempre lo estaba. Nunca se guardaba nada.

— Me agrada Cullen — suspiró besando mi frente—, quizás después haga negocios con él.

— Sí, Jake. Él es… Muy amble— murmuré.

— ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

El simple hecho de recordarlo me hace pensar en qué era lo que había hecho mal. Y esa ocasión se acrecentaron mis dudas. Edward Cullen me había provocado cosas que ni Jake en dos años había hecho por mí. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía desear y complacer a mi prometido si no sabía cómo incitarlo o saber estar excitada por él?

Tenía serios problemas en mi interior.

— Quizás estoy nerviosa— murmuro después de un momento de silencio mental. Rose me mira muy poco convencida y suspira.

— ¿Crees que te precipitaste al decirle que sí?

— Tal vez — suspiro.

— Quizás… Debas descubrir si Jacob es el indicado en el transcurso del tiempo de su compromiso. ¿Para cuándo se piensan casar?

— No hemos hablado de eso. Ha estado viajando mucho últimamente.

— Ése es el problema. No te dedica mucho tiempo— asegura mi amiga—, por eso no te sientes tan… Atraída a su presencia. Como ya te acostumbrarte a verlo muy poco.

¿Será eso? Me lo impongo, es algo en qué pensar.

— Puede que tengas razón, Rose.

— Deberías plantearte, pasar una noche con él— me guiñe un ojo—. Quizás eso despeje tus dudas.

 _Quizás necesito dejar la oficina un tiempo y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones en Cuba_ , pienso. Y sin más, doy por zanjado el tema y me dedico a comer.

 ** _-xxx-_**

— ¿De verdad tienes que volver a la oficina, Bella?

— Sí, Rose. Necesito adelantar un poco de trabajo— digo mientras ella entra a su auto y cierra la puerta.

— Pero son las seis de la tarde y es fin de semana. Ya nadie debe de estar ahí, además has tenido un día muy agotador.

— Necesito hacerlo, pero te prometo no irme muy tarde.

— Está bien, mujer robot. Nos vemos el lunes. Disfruta tu viernes, nena.

Yo le sonrío y ella acelera. No traje auto, así que me planteo terminar lo más pronto posible para llegar a mi departamento y dormir temprano. Mi novio no está en la ciudad, digo… Mi _prometido_ no está en la ciudad y salir no me apetece. Veo la enorme puerta de cristal y entro. Ya no hay nadie, a excepción de un guardia de seguridad que me sonríe amablemente.

— ¿Tarde ocupada, señorita Swan?

— Así es, Joe— le contesto checando mi entrada, luego llamando al elevador privado y entrando en él.

— Espero que termine pronto, señorita Swan.

— Gracias, yo también — y acto seguido las puertas se cierran.

Piso 20. Llego. El lobby está vacío. Las secretarias salieron hace una hora y no me sorprende. Entro a mi oficina con lentitud, dejo mi bolso sobre mi escritorio y enciendo mi _Mac._ Me quito el blazer y me descalzo, desabotonando mi blusa, hace un poco de calor a pesar de que el aire acondicionado está encendido. Una pequeña gota de sudor resbala por mi nuca en cuanto comienzo a tipiar algunos informes con mis lentes puestos. Me levanto el cabello en un enorme moño caoba y me masajeo el cuello con las manos, mordiéndome instintivamente los labios.

— Dios, que bien me caería un masaje— murmuro y acto seguido, mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

Miro la pantalla sorprendida. Es Jacob, es inusual que él me llame. Miro mi reloj, son las 6:56 pm. Está oscureciendo en Nueva York y en Barcelona deben ser casi la 1 de la madrugada por sus 6 horas de diferencia. Debería estar dormido.

— Hola.

— _Hola preciosa_ — dice con ese tono alegre, pero más de lo debido—, _¿Cómo está la fuuutura señora Black?_

— Estoy bien, Jake— respondo colocando el móvil sobre mi hombro y mi oído y sin dejar de tipear—. ¿Bebiste, amor?

— _Un poquitito_ — murmura y luego ríe—, _tuve que hacerlo preciosa. No te enfades… Los inversionistas tienen un excelente vino español. Un día deberíamos venir… Te encantará._

— Ya lo creo Jake y sabes que no tengo ningún problema con que bebas… Solo no te sobrepases.

Él ríe y luego suspira. Coloco el altavoz, ya que es incómodo trabajar con el teléfono sobre el hombro.

— _No, preciosa. No me voy a sobrepasar… No lo haré… Yo… Yo… Solo quiero sobrepasarme contigo… Pero no me dejas… ¿Por qué? Dos años y nada de nada… ¿No me deseas nena?_

Oh, no. Está borracho e impertinente. Suspiro, quitándome los lentes y dejando de trabajar.

— Estás ebrio, Jake. Ve a dormir.

— _Quiero dormir pero después de metértela toda, preciosa. ¿No me deseas, Bellita? Soy como un jodido lobo hambriento… ¡AUUU!_

— Jake — lo regaño, sintiéndome incómoda por sus palabras.

— _¿Qué pasa, Isabella? ¡Dos años sin coger! ¡Dos putos años!_ — el vino hablaba por él, pero sé que dice la verdad—. _Necesito de ti, Bella. ¿Quieres que me coja a una mujer estando acá? Mi polla va a explotar…_

— Jacob Black, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— _A ti no te intereso ni un… Po…quitito_ — suspira hondamente— _. No quieres ser mía… No quieres. Solo soy un… Imbécil esperando y rogando por migajas de cariño… Tal vez debería pagar por una puta._

— Hablamos luego, cuando estés sobrio.

— _Como sea, Bella. No iré a Nueva Yorksss en un puto mes_ — y se rio— _. Tal vez así me extrañes, preciosa._

— Entonces nos vemos en un mes.

— _Sí, y ve considerando si es bueno esto de casarnos…_ — y sin más, cuelga.

Me quedo fría sobre mi asiento. Apago y dejo caer el móvil y comienzo a llorar estúpidamente por sus palabras. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Me siento dolida, desairada. Nunca he estado con un hombre antes, ¿cómo se supone que debo responder a eso? Y, ¿Cancelar nuestro compromiso? Las lágrimas salían por borbones de mis ojos y yo no pude más que apoyar la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

— Señorita Swan — llama una voz gruesa que me hace respingar y alzar la mirada.

Es Edward Cullen, parado en el umbral de mi puerta, debatiéndose entre entrar o no. Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y él se acerca hasta mí con un pañuelo sacado de su camisa de lino. La lleva desabotonada y con las mangas hasta los codos, el cabello despeinado como siempre y oliendo impecablemente. Se ve jodidamente guapo y sexy. Me lo da y yo lo tomo. Es suave, no puedo evitar tallarlo por mi mejilla. Es reconfortante.

— Gracias.

— ¿Está usted bien? — pregunta, parece preocupado.

— Sí… Es solo asuntos personales… ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Me quedé a trabajar hasta tarde— suspira—. ¿Pueda ayudarla? — inquiere ansioso.

Oh, señor Cullen. Ojala pudiese.

— No creo que pueda, señor Cullen — digo con los ojos llorosos.

— Llámame Edward.

Alzo la vista ante su extraña cordialidad.

— No creo que sea prudente tutearnos.

— No estamos en horas de trabajo, así que yo aquí, ahora, soy Edward Cullen. No el hijo de puta que todos aseguran que soy d de la tarde— sonríe y yo parpadeo.

— Edward…

— Dime, Isabella.

¿A dónde va con esto?

— Si vamos así, preferiría que me llamaras Bella.

— Como gustes, Bella— su mirada se clava en la mía y yo me agito. Nunca había visto ojos más cautivadores que los suyos. Con razón la fama de _playboy._

Me alejo un poco, la tensión vuelve después de tanto tiempo y no es prudente estando solos en el piso 20 de éste lugar.

— No creo que puedas ayudarme— repito.

— Todo tiene solución excepto la muerte, Bella. Eso dice mi padre— comenta.

— Bueno, no creo que esto tenga solución.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave es?

Hundo los hombros, arrugando el pañuelo suave entre mis manos y bajando la vista. Esto es tan vergonzoso. Y cuando menos me lo espero, me toma de la barbilla y me sostiene el rostro, me acaricia la cara y se moja los labios. Me siento cautivada, sorprendida y… Excitada en ese gesto. Mi pulso se acelera, sin saber por qué y comienzo a sentir seca la boca.

— Puedes decírmelo.

— Yo… No sé— balbuceo y me separo, parándome de ahí. Comienzo a caminar y me detengo cerca de una de las paredes de vidrio que dan vista hacia la ciudad.

Estamos tan alto. El sol se ve en solo un borrón de colores cálidos en el horizonte. Esto es tan… Raro, tenerlo aquí y tan dócil.

Él no es así. No lo es. Me cruzo de brazos y cierro los ojos.

— ¿Es acaso que estás así por tu novio?

Me giro, abriendo los ojos de golpe. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— No te sorprendas, Bella. Lo escuché todo. Cuando llegaste— dice contestando mi silenciosa pregunta y comienza a caminar en mi dirección a paso lento, jugueteando con las herramientas de oficina sobre mi escritorio y con un jarrón de cristal, el cual contiene una sola **_flor_** —, sé cuándo iniciaste la llamada, inclusive cuando comenzaste a llorar.

— ¿Cómo?

Edward sonríe.

— Tengo buen oído, a eso súmale que esta oficina está separada por una frágil pared de _tabla roca_ y que originalmente era una sola oficina para mí. Pero luego de tu llegada, se pidió que compartiéramos el lugar y ordené poner ese muro. Todo, dentro de mi oficina y la tuya es a prueba de ruidos— sonríe— excepto por esa delgada pared.

— Pareces un espía, un acosador— comento con una ceja alzada.

— Tal vez lo sea.

Sigue avanzando hasta a mí, ignorando mi comentario.

— No me has respondido.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Edward?

— Sabes lo que te pregunté. ¿Fue tu novio el que te hizo llorar?

De solo pensarlo, me hace sentir ridícula y herida. El llanto sale sin anticipación y Edward me toma en sus brazos. Oh, Dios. Son tan firmes y duros. Éste hombre se mata ejercitándose sin lugar a dudas. Pero no puedo evitarlo, lloriqueo como una niña, ¿por qué mierdas soy tan ridículamente sensible?

— Ya, ya… — acaricia mi cabello y yo mojo su camisa blanca con mi llanto—. Todo estará bien, dime qué te hizo el malnacido.

— Él… él no me hizo nada — logro decir.

— Entonces algo te dijo — y me mira a los ojos—, no mientas.

¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿La verdad? Que mi prometido piensa que soy una frígida, que no lo deseo, que soy incapaz de sentir deseo. Pero aquí estoy, a menos de 10 centímetros del rostro de un hermoso Adonis, deseando matar la distancia. Se siente tan…Prohibido y tan intenso.

— No puedo decirte.

— No puedes quedarte así, Bella. No está bien…

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? — me despego de él.

— Porque odio verte triste. No me gusta verte así… No me gusta — dice con gesto serio—. Lo que sea que él te haya dicho no es verdad. No lo es.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Simplemente lo sé— dice y me toma entre sus brazos, con ambas manos como boas constrictoras sobre mi espalda.

Dios, que bien huele éste hombre. Me muerdo los labios, pero la aflicción sigue latente. Jacob, ¿Por qué me obligas a contarle mis problemas a éste extraño hermoso?

— Yo…

— Dime, Bella. Te aseguro que no diré nada. Todo cuanto me digas se quedará conmigo— pide insistente.

Si esto está mal, después podré arrepentirme.

— Hablé con Jacob — él suelta su agarre y yo me despego, agradecida y caminando dándole la espalda, incapaz de verle los ojos—. Estaba borracho y me dijo que estaba excitado… Muy excitado y deseoso de mí.

La respiración de Edward se hace pausada y luego errática.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Comenzó a… Exigirme que tuviera sexo con él— suelto la verdad—, pero yo se lo he negado.

Giro mi rostro y veo a un hombre sorprendido.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Creo que eso es demasiado— respondo.

Asiente. Pero siento que eso no resuelve mis problemas en lo absoluto.

— No sé cómo…

— ¿No sabes cómo qué? — inquiere confundido. Ante su pregunta solo puedo negar—. Entonces… Tú y él nunca…

— No.

Bajo la mirada y suspiro. Qué vergüenza siento justo ahora. No puede ser, se lo dije. Se lo dije. De nuevo su tacto me sorprende. Alza mi rostro y sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos. Su rostro, su perfecto rostro. Quiero pasar mis manos por su cabello salvaje y despeinado… Quiero tocar su pecho, sus hombros, esa hermosa espalda. Me siento tentada. ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Parezco un bicho raro? Debe creerlo. Dos años, con novio y sin sexo a mis 25, ¿Estará consciente de que eso significa que soy virgen? Creo que no, creo que ha entendido que no he tenido sexo por _un tiempo_ y no _en toda mi vida_. En cierto punto, eso me reconforta.

— Bella— gruñe y yo me sorprendo.

Sus labios atacan los míos con fiereza. Y yo me aferro a sus brazos para poder separarlo de mí, pero su lengua cálida inunda mi boca y toda mi cordura se va a la mierda.

Insiste y me estimula con los labios. ¿Cómo es posible? Siento su lengua chocar contra la mía, golpeándola suavemente y tallándola. El calor de sus labios se extiende hasta los míos, luego hasta mi pecho y después hasta mi vientre. Cierro los ojos y en un acto de reflejo, enredo mis manos alrededor de su cabello. Lo halo, él gime y avanzamos a tientas por la oficina hasta quedar sentada sobre mi escritorio de roble. Se abre paso entre mis piernas, empujando sus caderas contra mi sexo y la erección latente entre las paredes de mis muslos, me acaricia.

Gimo, la falda está apretada contra mis caderas, pero hábilmente la sube y junto con sus manos acaricia mi piel para abrir paso a caricias dentro cerca del vértice de mis extremidades. Lo siento tocarme. Jadeo, la primera vez que alguien me toca así. Masajea mis pechos y después baja hacia mi cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Oigo su respiración ronca y pausada. Sabe lo que hace y yo me dejo guiar. Me dejo llevar. Inconsciente como estoy, no me doy cuenta de que ha rasgado mis medias, para que uno de sus dedos se abra paso entre mi ropa interior.

Doy un respingo y pasa un dedo entre mis pliegues. Estoy ruborizada, excitada, deseosa. No me penetra, no lo hace. Solo juega con mi sexo de arriba abajo y siento mojarme intensamente.

— Dios…— gime ante la reacción traicionera de mi cuerpo.

Gimo alto pero no me deja terminar. Su boca ocupa la mía y como un círculo vicioso, mete de golpe la lengua hasta casi rozar mi garganta. Además de sus largos dedos, tiene una enorme lengua. Me tallo contra su entrepierna, no lo puedo evitar. Estoy abierta sobre el escritorio, con la falda en la cintura, los labios rojos e hinchados, las medias rotas y la ropa interior casi salida. Muerde mis pechos sobre la blusa, los cuales traicioneros se asoman por encima. Los masajea y yo me muerdo los labios.

— No sabes cuánto tiempo había deseado hacerte esto, Bella. No tienes la menor idea— murmura contra mi vientre y cuando menos me lo espero, rasga mi ropa interior y grito y siento el dolor de la tela rozarme la piel.

Doloroso placer excitante. Me encanta. Alza ligeramente más la falda y yo tengo el trasero desnudo sobre el escritorio. Mierda, no puede ser. Me mira pícaramente, me sonríe y parpadeo frenéticamente cuando veo su cabello entre mis piernas y la humedad caliente y suave de su lengua por la extensión de todo mi sexo. Vibro, grito, gimo… No puedo contenerme. Trato de cerrar las piernas pero el muy maldito me lo impide con ambos brazos. Me dejo caer sobre el escritorio. He tirado todo lo que en él había, creo inclusive la _Mac_ , pero me importa una mierda.

Sigo mirando de vez en cuando su salvaje cabello entre mis muslos, haciendo un movimiento afirmativo rápido contra mi sexo y entonces, siento la punta de la lengua penetrarme.

— ¡Edward! — grito cuando lo siento, es tan deliciosa, la sensación.

— Sabes jodidamente bien, _Ragazza._ No tenía idea de que supieras tanta jodidamente perfecto.

Me derrumbo. Su voz me mantiene tan al borde. Lo escucho gemir como loco y pasando su lengua una y otra vez por mi sexo. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, dentro, fuera, dentro, dentro, dentro, afuera, dentro una vez más. Y me siento temblar. ¡Qué delicia!

— ¡Edward, Edward, Edward!

Me mojo, un orgasmo golpea las paredes de mi sexo y yo me vengo escandalosamente, en su boca. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, no sé cómo mierdas he sentido tanto placer…

Su boca ataca la mía. Sabe a mí, huele a mí, mi excitación. De nuevo vuelve, me tienta pero estoy rendida, muy rendida. Quiero más… Mucho más.

Edward se retira de mí y yo me limpio el sudor de la frente. Se relame los labios con aire descarado y me sonríe. Parece un vampiro sediento. Soy una **_flor_** , sensible, abierta y a su merced.

— Isabella… Yo… Me ha encantado — confiesa complacido.

— Edward… ¿Qué hicimos? — pregunto temblorosa.

— Te di placer, muñeca. Eso hicimos. Te lo merecías, orgasmos a cambio de tus lágrimas. Lo que tu jodido novio no ha hecho por ti.

— Pero…

— Dices que no sabes qué hacer, hoy supiste— acaricia mi rostro y yo suspiro cerrando los ojos. Su tacto es adictivo.

— Me dejé llevar— confieso.

— Conmigo no tendrías que saber qué hacer, Bella. Conmigo es instinto. Conmigo no tienes que pensar. Así debe ser el sexo. Instinto… solo eso.

Este hombre y sus palabras sensuales. Quiero más, mucho más. ¿Cómo dijo Jacob? Oh, sí. Quiero que Edward Cullen me la _meta toda_. Dios, ¿Yo pensé eso? Pero recobro la cordura, bajándome la falda. La única pieza de ropa que protege mi cintura hacia abajo. Me acomodo el cabello tras la oreja y me sonrojo. Miro el lugar y todo está regado sobre el piso, inclusive la _Mac._

— Estoy prometida con Jacob Black— jadeo, recuperando el aliento.

— Eso no te impidió que te dejaras hacer un tremendo oral por mí— presume.

— Sí pero…

— Dices que nunca has tenido sexo con él, no entiendo por qué. Eres tan caliente, tan fogosa. Tienes ese aire tímido que me excita hasta la locura, pero estoy seguro que eres una jodida Diosa en la cama.

Oh, si supieras.

— No lo sabes.

— Cariño, hiciste sonidos de sexo puro y sucio. Créeme que tengo esa intuición. Eres buena en la cama y quiero averiguarlo, lo quiero hacer.

¿Qué?

— ¿A qué te…?

— No nos hagamos los occisos ni los tontos, Bella — me interrumpe besando mis labios lentamente—. Nos deseamos desde la primera vez. Sentí la atracción cuando nos conocimos. Mierda. Te hubiese hecho mil cosas en otras circunstancias — susurra y yo me muerdo los labios de solo pensarlo—, pero estando tu padre ahí con el mío, no hubiese sido lo mejor y lo más prudente. Luego de un tiempo jamás estuvimos solos y no supe como acercarme a ti— confiesa sorprendido para sí—, y después supe lo de tu novio y me alejé…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sentí que no te interesaría, aunque una parte de mí lo dudaba— dice de modo pícaro—. Pero ahora sé que te atraigo, te gusto, te llego a excitar y que sé que entre tú y _ese_ no ha habido nada, la esperanza se ha acrecentado.

Esperanza, ¿de qué mierdas habla?

— Te vas por las ramas, Edward…

— Edward — repite cerrando los ojos y saboreando sus propios labios. Mierda santa, que hombre más sensual—. Dijiste mi nombre en pleno orgasmo y eso hizo casi que te penetrara y me corriera al instante— yo doy un respingo por su confesión—, pero me contuve. Solo quería que dejaras de estar triste. Mi método funcionó— me guiñe un ojo.

Oh, vaya que sí.

— Bueno… Fue una experiencia muy educativa.

— Y puede haber más, si quieres.

— ¿Qué?

Me toma por los hombros y me besa posesivamente, el aire me falta. Dios, lo deseo de nuevo.

— Déjame enseñarte, Bella. Déjame enseñarte más de lo que ya sabes. Te enseñaré cosas que no sabías que existían. Quiero ser un maestro para ti. Quiero que le enseñes a ese estúpido novio tuyo lo que es ser manejado por una mujer con vasta experiencia.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿No me deseas? — me acaricia de nuevo, yendo lentamente por mis piernas y luego metiendo una mano entre ellas y yo estoy húmeda otra vez. Sus dedos juguetean con mi sexo y yo gimo—. Te siento tan lista para mí— gruñe.

— Edward…— Digo jadeando y besa mi cuello, hablando sin despegar sus labios de mi piel.

— Te quiero coger de tantas maneras, que cuando tengas sexo con alguien más… Tu noviecito por ejemplo, le enseñes que jamás debió haberte hecho sentir menos, triste o mal. Eres una diosa, Isabella. Tu sexo es una mina de oro… Déjame enseñarte. Explotarlo en todo su potencial. No te ataré a nada, no serás más que mi alumna… ¿Quieres salvar tu compromiso? Yo puedo ayudarte…

Se separa bruscamente de mí y me sonríe.

— Piénsalo, nena. Este lunes me gustaría saber la respuesta. A las 7 de la tarde te estaré esperando en mi departamento, sé que sabrás dar con él— se acomoda la camisa, me da un beso casto en la frente y sale de la oficina con sus palabras retumbando en mis oídos, en las paredes de éste lugar con olor a sexo.

Estoy estupefacta. Edward Cullen me ha ofrecido sexo… Sexo para para salvar lo de Jacob. Aprieto las piernas, la sensación de su lengua es aún fresca.

— Oh, Dios… ¿Qué hago? — digo en voz alta y tocando mi cabello. Me muerdo los labios. Edward Cullen entre mis piernas. Oh, sí. Otra vez, otra vez quiero…

 _Basta, Isabella._ Me regaño, no puedo seguir pensando en eso otra vez. Son las 8:15 pm. Mierda es tarde. Salgo de la oficina con las medias rotas y las guardo en mi bolso. Cuando bajo al lobby, Joe me sonríe, mientras yo _chequeo_ mi salida.

— ¿Todo en orden, señorita Swan? — pregunta al verme temblorosa y abochornada.

— Sí, Joe. Todo en orden— respondo _. A excepción de que estoy así por los estragos de los orgasmos que me dio Edward Cullen,_ pienso. Sonrío nerviosa y empujo la puerta—. Hasta el lunes.

— Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señorita.

— Igualmente.

Salgo corriendo hacia la calle, el aire fresco me golpea agradablemente el rostro. Suspiro.

— ¡Taxi! — grito haciendo la parada. Un chofer se detiene y me subo.

— ¿A dónde, señorita?

No quiero ir a casa aún.

— ¿Conoce un buen bar? — le pregunto.

— Claro— sonríe amablemente el hombre y arranca por la ciudad.

 ** _-xxx- Sábado –xxx-_**

Estoy abochornada. Demonios, debí haberme quedado en casa y no ir a ése bar en donde prácticamente me bebí el agua de los floreros. Es por la tarde ya y sigo ansiosa. Demonios, no he dejado de pensar en Edward _Dios del sexo oral_ Cullen. Comienzo a trabajar desde casa. No he recibido señales de Black y debo confesar que es lo que menos me importa. Lo que últimamente me he planteado es lo de continuar con lo de _la propuesta_.

Si le digo que no, tal vez me arrepienta. La posibilidad de no tenerlo otra vez haciéndome _lo que me hizo_ , no me hace muy feliz. Veo la **_televisión_ ** dejando a un lado la computadora, cuando mi móvil comienza a sonar. Es Rose.

— Hola, rubia.

— _Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Suenas aburrida._

— Un poco… Veo **_televisión_ ** y ¿tú qué haces?

— _Estoy en el aeropuerto. Salgo para Texas a visitar a mis padres._

— ¿Todo bien, Rose?

— _Más o menos_ — confiesa y el barullo de la gente se escucha en el fondo—. _Mi padre se rompió una pierna y quiero ir a visitarlo._

Me acomodo en el sofá.

— Malas noticias, amiga.

— _Si, quizás me ausente unas semanas._

— Es comprensible— respondo.

— _Si, por eso quiero pedirte un favor._

— El que quieras.

— _Necesito que vayas con el señor Cullen y le expongas mi caso. O mejor dicho yo le avisaré. No puedo llevarle mis informes, más bien hacerlos. Todo eso se me complica un poco, así que te envié unas cuentas por correo. Además de que prometí trabajar con él mañana domingo en la empresa y necesito que tú vayas. Sabes más que yo de mis acciones, eres lista y no tendrás problema en seguirle el paso._

Trago saliva, casi ahogándome.

— ¿Qué?

— _Anda, Bells. Sé que no se llevan bien pero en serio lo necesito._

Me pide suicidio, esta mujer me pide que me meta completamente a la boca del lobo.

— Rose… No sé si sea prudente.

— _Hermosa, si lo haces te prometo un viaje a donde quieras._

— ¿Inglaterra?

— _Al fin del mundo si lo prefieres… Pero necesito que hagas esto por mí._

Sé que estoy poniéndome la soga en el cuello pero no puedo hacer más que apoyarla.

— De acuerdo, Rose.

— _¡Ay, te amo!_ — chilla y al fondo una mujer anuncia un vuelo—. _Me tengo que ir…_

— Suerte, amiga.

— _Suerte para ti también, Bells… En serio te debo la vida_ — y sin más la llamada finaliza.

No puede ser. Y me tiro sobre el sofá boca abajo.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Miro fijamente mi celular, me debato entre llamarlo o no. Son las 10 de la noche y creo que no es horario prudente. Pero en cuanto más pronto termine esto, mejor. ¡Qué mierda! Elijo cuidadosamente el contacto, cierro los ojos, oprimo _llamar_ y espero en la línea.

Su voz es formal y fría.

— _Cullen._

Dios, su voz es tan sexy y me muerdo los labios, gimiendo.

— Señor Cullen — carraspeo—, soy…

— _Señorita Swan_ —murmura con un dejo de seducción en las palabras. Madre santa estoy mareada.

— Sí. Soy yo.

— _Es sábado_ — afirma—, _creo que ha pensado bien lo que…_

— No— interrumpo—, lo llamo por el asunto de la señorita Hale.

Un silencio tras la línea me pone de nervios.

— _Ya veo. Sí, ella me informó_ — dice con dureza en las palabras y creo saber que decepcionado.

— Ma… Mañana… Nos… Podríamos reunir… Para terminar los informes.

— _Por supuesto, señorita Swan. ¿En dónde le gustaría trabajar?_

— Creí que habían quedado en la… Oficina.

— _La oficina_ — repite y sé lo que está pensando.

— Sí… Le… Le parece bien… ¿A la 1 de la tarde?

— _La estaré esperando, señorita Swan._

— Hasta entonces… — y cuelgo precipitadamente.

Tiro el móvil, como si hubiese superado una enorme prueba.

— Mañana estaré a solas con Edward Cullen… — y me deslizo hasta el piso.

 ** _-xxx- Domingo -xxx-_**

Falta una hora para que me reúna con el señor Cullen. La verdad estoy que muero de los nervios. Me siento muy ansiosa. _Calma, Isabella. Todo estará bien._

Cuando estoy a punto de salir hacia mi auto, mi teléfono suena avisando la llegada de un correo electrónico.

 ** _De: Edward A. Cullen._**

 ** _Para: Isabella M. Swan._**

 ** _Asunto: Reunión._**

 ** _Estimada señorita Swan:_**

 ** _Es una pena para mí informarle que tendremos que aplazar la reunión de ésta tarde con tan poco tiempo anticipado, pero me ha surgido un viaje de negocios que no puedo suspender. Volaré a Florida y estaré llegando a Nueva York pasado mañana en punto de las 6 de la tarde. Como bien entenderá, no iré a la oficina el lunes, lo que le dará tiempo prudente de poder adelantar usted los informes, además de sopesar otras cuestiones entre usted y yo…_**

 ** _Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Creo firmemente que es usted una mujer completamente inteligente y capaz de resolver por sí sola las cuestiones de la señorita Hale, así que si usted considera mi propuesta, me encantaría verla dentro de dos días en el lugar donde acordamos. Sí no llegase a presentarse, haré como si nada y tendremos el mismo trato de siempre el miércoles a primera hora de la mañana._**

 ** _Un saludo cordial._**

 ** _Edward Cullen._**

 ** _-xxx-_**

Dos días. Dos días sin Edward Cullen. Suspiro aliviada. Eso me da tiempo para pensar las cosas. Sí, pensar en qué es lo mejor. Aprovecharé mi domingo para ayudar a Rose y así poder llevarme las cosas tranquila.

 ** _-xxx- Lunes –xxx-_**

Entrego mis reportes y los de Rose a primera hora. El lugar está tan tranquilo sin él. Mi oficina en parte me mantiene asfixiada. Dios, creo que aun puedo oler su perfume desde el viernes pasado. Mi móvil suena y contesto sin mirar la pantalla y colocando mi teléfono como de costumbre sobre mi hombro.

— Isabella Swan.

— _Cariño, es mamá._

— Hola, mamá… ¿Qué pasa?

— _Quería saber si puedes venir a comer con nosotros. Supe que el señor Cullen salió de la ciudad y no sé podrías darte una escapadita._

No suena tan loca la idea.

— Suena bien, mamá.

— _Entonces ¿vendrás cariño?_

Miro el reloj, pasan de la una.

— Si, mamá. Llego en dos horas.

— _De acuerdo, cariño. Te estaré esperando con la madre de Jake. Sue me dijo que quería hablar contigo._

Apuño los ojos. Rayos. Jacob, lo había olvidado.

— Dile que ya voy para allá.

— _Ok, hija. Cuídate_ — y termino la llamada.

Tomo mi bolso y cierro la oficina.

— Señorita Swan— dice Sara, mi secretaria—, ¿Va a salir?

— Sí, cancela mis citas. No volveré hasta mañana y tú puedes irte temprano— digo acomodándome el saco. La secretaria personal de Edward me mira con furia.

No tengo la culpa de que su jefe la haga trabajar a distancia.

— De acuerdo, señorita Swan. Gracias y hasta mañana.

— Adiós, Sara.

Bajo el elevador y me despido de todos. Entro al estacionamiento y camino hasta mi _Mercedes Benz_ gris. Pongo música de fondo y comienzo andar en la carretera.

 ** _Tres horas después, en la residencia de los Swan, a las afueras de Nueva York._**

— Y como te iba diciendo, Sue— murmura mi madre mientras agita una cucharilla en su taza de té—, aún no hemos decidido cuál será el vestido de Bella.

Yo me sonrojo, la verdad es que no le he puesto atención a los asuntos de la boda aunado a que no he sabido nada de Jacob desde el viernes. Sue Black me mira inquisidora y no puedo evitar sentirme agobiada.

— Señora Swan— llama a mi madre el ama de llaves—, su esposo está en el teléfono.

— ¡Oh! Disculpen, debo tomar ésta llamada— y sale corriendo hacia la casa.

Yo bebo de mi taza y sonrío nerviosamente.

— Y ¿Cómo ha estado el señor Black?

— Mira, Isabella no quiero andar con jueguitos — dice de la nada y yo casi me atraganto.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Sé que Jake y tú están peleados.

¿Es en serio Jacob Black? ¿Le cuentas nuestros problemas a tu madre? No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— Señora, con todo respeto…

— ¿No te importa su compromiso?

— Claro que me importa— digo ofendida.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué estás distante de mi hijo?

— Esos son problemas entre Jacob y yo— respondo fríamente.

— Pues lo que tenga que ver con él, es de mi importancia también— responde tomando un pañuelo de sus piernas y tirándolo a la mesa con aire déspota—. Jake merece ser feliz.

— Yo también merezco ser feliz, señora Black. Y me parece una grosería que usted se meta en nuestra vida privada. Su hijo y yo somos lo suficientemente adultos para resolver nuestras diferencias y espero de verdad que no le haya contado el motivo de nuestra discusión.

Parece contrariada y me mira apenas.

— Pues no me lo dijo.

— Al menos ese favor me hizo — digo de brazos cruzados y suspiro— y si me permite, debo hacer una llamada.

Y salgo cuando mi madre apenas viene hacia el jardín y yo me meto hacia una de las habitaciones. Estoy enojada, muy enojada con Jacob Black. Marco su número y espero en la línea.

— _Black._

— ¿A ti qué mierdas te pasa para contarle nuestros problemas a tu madre?

— _Isabella, ¿de qué hablas?_

— Isabella mis calzones, ¿Estabas tan borracho que ni te acuerdas de lo que le dijiste?

— _Recuerdo que la llame_ — explica confundido— _pero no recuerdo bien que le dije._

— ¡Pues me reclamó! — grito caminando furiosamente por la habitación—. ¿Cómo mierdas quieres que me sienta?

— _Tienes la maldita solución, Isabella. La solución está entre tus piernas… por no decir algo más. No estás obligada a nada, lo sabes. Pero yo estoy cansado de esperar por ti. Quiero una solución pronto. Lo de volver en un mes no es broma._

— ¿Quieres una jodida solución? ¡Te la daré! ¡Nos vemos en un puto mes! — y sin más, cuelgo.

Rabiosa como estoy, salgo de la casa de mis padres sin despedirme. Acelero en la carretera, tirando el teléfono al asiento del copiloto. Éste suena con desespero, el nombre de Jacob está en la pantalla. ¡Que se joda! Me desabrocho la blusa y acelero a 140 km/h. Quiero llegar pronto, llegar tan pronto para ponerle fin a ésta estúpida situación. Estoy decidida, aceptaré todo lo que venga. Quiero y seré la alumna de Edward Cullen.

 _ **xx-xx**_

 _ **Gracias a las chicas que estuvieron esperando el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Estaré actualizando tan pronto como pueda.**_

 _ **Un beso :D**_


	2. Conociendo a mi perdición

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"_**

 ** _Como ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer y la historia es mía. El título fue tomado e inspirado en un comercial de TV que vi en un momento de ocio, pero no está inspirado en dicha historia._**

 ** _Las palabras que me tocaron, de las cuales en éste capítulo solo aparecerán las subrayadas, fueron:_**

 ** _Televisión, Prestigio,_** ** _Blanco_** ** _, Comedia y Flor._**

 ** _Sentimiento positivo: Efusividad._**

 ** _Sentimiento Negativo: Celos._**

 ** _Número de palabras de éste capítulo (sin contar disclaimer ni nota de autor): 5321_**

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _-xx- ADVERTENCIA –xx-_**

 ** _Éste fic es rated M, por lo que se imaginarán (además del título) que contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas sexuales explicitas._**

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE DEL AUTOR:_**

 ** _Este primer capítulo es narrado por Edward y comenzará a contar de cómo se desarrolló todo el hecho de haber conocido a Bella. Quiero que conozcan a nuestro obseso del sexo. Así que paciencia, primero todo lo que él sintió al tenerla cerca y luego la perversión._**

 ** _Gracias por sus alertas y reviews._**

 ** _-X-_**

 ** _XXX- CAPÍTULO 1 –XXX_**

 ** _CONOCIENDO A MI PERDICIÓN._**

 ** _-XXX-_**

 ** _Ninfomaníaco: Persona adicta a las actividades sexuales continúas y exageradas. Considerada una parafilia, es en sí la adicción al sexo con su determinado tipo y gusto por la perversión._**

 ** _-xxx- Viernes, 2 de mayo del 2013 –xxx-_**

 ** _Nueva York, Estados Unidos._**

 ** _-xxx- Grupo Enterpresis –xxx-_**

— Me gustaría poder saber quién le otorgó ese derecho a Charles Swan para que pudiese dictaminar tal cargo— digo mientras camino por los pasillos de la empresa, con Susana corriendo tras de mí y mi padre a mi lado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, hijo? Charlie ha sido mi amigo hace años. No puedo negarle el derecho natural que tiene sobre la empresa.

— Él desempeña perfectamente su cargo fuera de la empresa, padre. ¿Por qué tiene que mandar a un sustituto? Ni siquiera sé si tiene la edad suficiente para retirarse.

— Su esposa le pidió tiempo para sí, además de que tiene otros negocios que atender. Un hombre enamorado hace cualquier cosa por la mujer que ama.

Susana, mi secretaria —una rubia completamente artificial en todo sentido y con tantas operaciones en todo su cuerpo— me entrega una carpeta y una pluma.

— Señor Cullen, acaba de llegar éste contrato. Necesito su firma para poder enviarlo.

Tomo los papeles y suspiro leyendo rápidamente. Es el contrato de los cambios de fibra óptica de la compañía de comunicaciones de Seattle. Estoy perfectamente enterado, así que no sirve de mucho leer. Lo firmo y se lo entrego.

— Llévalo a archivos y por favor, dile a John que necesito que haga los respaldos en la base de datos. No quiero fallas como con el administrador de la semana pasada.

— Sí, señor Cullen — responde y se retira.

Entro al laboratorio de cómputo junto con mi padre y verifico el informe de los servidores. Tengo subordinados que pueden hacer perfectamente esto pero no puedo estar todo el día en la oficina, me hace sentir como león enjaulado.

— Dices que cualquier hombre hace lo que sea por la mujer que ama— murmuro hojeando los informes y firmándolos.

Solo ha habido una pequeña variación en los sistemas pero nada de qué preocuparse.

— Así es, hijo.

— Pero ¿Por qué tiene que enviar a su hija? Según sé, tiene muy poco de graduada en finanzas. No puede ser que le dé toda la responsabilidad a una chiquilla.

— Edward, ella tiene 25 años y tú apenas le llevas 2 años más.

— La diferencia, es que yo he trabajado contigo desde los 18. Llevo trabajando para éste lugar casi 10 y no puedes decir que puedo confiar en una mujer que apenas sabe lo que es trabajar en el campo real.

Salgo del lugar y mi padre a mi lado.

— Es la mejor de su clase. "No te decepcionará", esas fueron las palabras de Charlie.

— Sí lo dices de ese modo, no puedo más que confiar en tu palabra porque crees en la suya.

Entro al elevador privado y oprimo el número 20. Cuando las puertas se abren, veo a Susana encismada en su computadora sin levantar la vista. Es competente pero a veces es floja. No puedo evitar pensar en que casi me la tiro. No follar con el personal, es un buen lema para evitar conflictos en el trabajo.

Mi oficina ocupa casi todo el piso. Me gusta porque es espacioso y es el único lugar en donde puedo concentrarme — es a prueba de ruido— y me permite trabajar en óptimas condiciones, aunque a veces es asfixiante.

— Y ¿Cuándo tendré el gusto de conocer a la famosa señorita Swan?

— El lunes de ésta semana entrante, Edward. Y hay algo más — murmura Carlisle a quien a veces no puedo evitar tutear por más respeto que merezca y el cual ningún problema tiene que le hable por su nombre de pila.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tendrás que compartir la oficina.

La puta mierda, lo que me faltaba.

— Debes estar bromeando — digo a la par que camino hacia el pequeño bar que hay en el lugar y me sirvo un vaso de agua con gas.

No debo beber en el trabajo pero si el día lo amerita, no falta whisky en el lugar.

— En lo absoluto. Charlie quiere que instruyas a su hija en el campo. Ella es nueva y tú sabes de esto.

— Y aparte de todo, deseas que sea su niñera.

— No su niñera, su mentor.

— Que para casos prácticos es lo mismo — murmuro.

— Sé que es difícil lidiar con novatos, pero creo firmemente en la palabra de Charlie— y mira su reloj—. Es tarde, tengo una cita con el presidente de finanzas Right. ¿Nos vemos en casa?

— Hoy no iré. Tengo una cita…

— De acuerdo, hijo. Hasta luego…

— Adiós.

La puerta se cierra y me tomo de un solo golpe mi vaso de agua. Oprimo en intercomunicador que da hacia el teléfono de mi secretaria.

— _Señor…_

— Comunícate con el arquitecto Ryans, el que remodeló las oficinas del piso 14. Dile que necesito que trabaje en una pared para mi oficina. Lo más pronto posible. Necesito que trabaje este fin de semana y quede para el lunes a primera hora.

— _Enseguida, señor Cullen_.

No me queda más remedio que compartir la oficina con la famosa _Signorina_ Swan. Dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y comienzo a trabajar, revisando contratos. Pero a la media hora estoy desconcentrado. Mierda, estoy excitado. No, aquí no… Quiero coger y la única mujer a mi alcance es Susana. No puedo permitirme ese desliz. Estoy como león enjaulado. Ni siquiera he visto pornografía o siquiera un escote para poder llegar estar así de duro. Miro mi agenda, hoy tengo una cita… Quizás masturbándome en el baño pueda liberar la tensión.

No, no es así como quiero acabar pero tampoco me puedo mantener así.

Marco el nuevo número en la agenda de mi celular y espero en la línea.

— _Diga…_ — responde una mujer.

— Quisiera saber si podemos adelantar la cita de ésta tarde.

— _Señor Cullen, no hay ningún problema. Podemos recibirle cuando usted guste._

— De acuerdo — dictamino—, voy para allá.

Salgo de la oficina. Susana me mira sorprendida. Son las dos de la tarde y yo soy de los que usualmente salen hasta que todos se han ido.

— Nos vemos mañana, no pase las llamadas y solo si es urgencia comuníquelo a mi móvil— ella sabe a qué me refiero.

— Claro, señor Cullen.

Camino hacia la entrada, saludando ocasionalmente a algunos con la cabeza. Me subo a mi auto y ando por la ciudad.

 ** _Media hora después._**

El edificio es alto y tiene un color marfil. Tiene enormes ventanales y aire tan formal que parecería que cualquiera que entrase, es para hacer sus impuestos. Hay una mujer de edad avanzada en la entrada, es la recepcionista. Me saluda con una sonrisa y yo me acerco a ella.

— Tengo una cita a las 4 de la tarde, pero llamé para adelantarla.

— Claro. Usted es el señor Cullen.

Yo asiento.

— Pase por favor. Es la puerta color **_blanco_**.

— Gracias.

Camino a paso firme por un pasillo, las paredes son color beige y tiene cuadros de flores a estilo oleo. Toco la puerta y espero.

— Pase— dice una voz.

Yo entro, el lugar parece demasiado pequeño para mi altura. Dentro, como creí suponer, hay un enorme estante de libros de psicología y psiquiatría. Una maceta con una planta de sombra que luce perezosa en una esquina, una lámpara blanca de foco tenue, un sillón reclinable amplio de color carmín, un escritorio de madera que parece viejo y una silla de color café.

El piso es oscuro caoba y las paredes son como las de los pasillos, adornadas por diplomas y títulos que no me molesto en leer.

— Señor Cullen— me tiende la mano un hombre de baja estatura y edad media. Tiene un amplio bigote y viste de traje y corbata. Yo le correspondo el saludo—, soy el doctor Nicolas Mitchell.

— Doctor Mitchell.

— Póngase cómodo y tome asiento, por favor.

Lo obedezco, no sin antes quitarme mi saco. Miro perezosamente el lugar. Aun sentado siento que es muy pequeño para mi estatura.

— ¿Cómo está, señor Cullen?

— Por favor, llámeme Edward.

— Es un buen inicio, Edward. Me gustaría que centráramos la relación que tendremos en la confianza. Esta es la primera sesión que tendremos, por lo tanto necesito que me digas abiertamente las cosas. A mí me gustaría que me tutearas.

— De acuerdo, doctor Mitchell.

Él parece confundido pero no presiona en el asunto.

— De acuerdo, Edward. Estuve revisando tu expediente y me gustaría poder hacerte unas preguntas que son algo delicadas y quiero que seas honesto y abierto, para determinar desde donde vamos a partir y cómo vamos a trabajar contigo.

— Adelante — lo animo.

Saca un pequeño cuadernillo y una grabadora.

— Grabaré tus respuestas, si no te importa.

Yo asiento y coloco mis manos en mis rodillas. Estoy un poco ansioso.

— Bien. ¿Fuiste abusado de niño o adolescente?

— No— respondo firmemente.

En lo absoluto, mi infancia fue regularmente buena, pero mi adolescencia fue precipitada. Tuve mi primera experiencia sexual a los 13 años de edad con una compañera de la secundaria y eso me cautivó demasiado. Era un crío, lo sé, pero todas las mañanas amanecía con una erección latente y dolorosa que fui apagando— por cierto tiempo— con la masturbación.

— De acuerdo— apunta—. ¿Compras regularmente revistas de contenido romántico o sexual explicito?

Su pregunta me desconcierta. ¿Romance? No, en lo absoluto.

— No creo en el romance, creo en el amor, pero no creo que sea buen participe en él. En cuanto a la siguiente opción, la verdad es que no me van mucho las revistas, prefiero ver videos.

Mitchell me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y prosigue escribiendo.

— De acuerdo… ¿Has permanecido en relaciones románticas aún luego de que se convirtieran en físicas o emocionalmente abusivas?

— No mantengo relaciones por mucho tiempo y en cuanto al romance, ya se lo dije. No me atraen. Busco parejas sexuales, procurando siempre llevando un control en mi salud y en la de mis compañeras.

Me mira a la cara y luego apunta. Parece un acto reflejo, creo que lo intimido.

— ¿Te encuentras con frecuencia preocupado con pensamientos sexuales o fantasías románticas?

Lo pienso un momento.

— La verdad es que sí. Me gustaría poder realizarlas pero a veces eso no es posibles. Y nada de romance, doctor Mitchell.

— Es parte del cuestionamiento, Edward. Tengo que saberlo todo.

Entiendo, pero en cierta parte es fastidioso.

— De acuerdo — digo sin más.

— ¿Sientes que tu conducta sexual es normal?

— Nunca he sentido que haya sido anormal, pero supongo que he llegado a los límites.

Mitchell cruza una pierna y suspira.

— Explícate, Edward. ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?

— Tuve una compañera sexual hace un par de meses. Ella complacía todo lo que yo le pedía. Manteníamos una buena relación, pero no fue hasta hace poco que noté que ya no conocía los límites del pudor o de las necesidades de ella— explico colocando una mano sobre mi barbilla y recordando—, técnicamente la secuestré— confieso.

— ¿Por qué, Edward?

— Porque la mantuve a mi merced por tres días. La pobre mujer estaba toda ojerosa y pálida— digo—. Confieso que estaba un poco extrañado sin entender por qué no podía seguirme el ritmo. Para mí era perfectamente normal el hecho de haber tenido sexo tres días seguidos y solo haber descansado para dormitar unas horas y comer bocadillos.

El doctor está sorprendido pero no hace ningún comentario.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— No me buscó más— sonrío como un maldito—, parece que tuvo suficiente sexo por toda una vida, pero yo seguía con ganas de más.

— ¿Tienes idea de que esto puede afectar tu salud?

— Me ejercito, como correctamente, me hago chequeos cada seis meses y duermo horas apropiadas. Soy el encargado de una empresa, debo mantener mi concentración al máximo. 40, 000 personas dependen de mis decisiones y si yo tambaleo en una, ellas podrían perder su empleo.

— ¿Y qué te trajo aquí?

— Que días hacia acá estoy pensando en sexo a cada momento— respondo con frustración.

El hombre me mira cuando me paro y comienzo a caminar por la habitación.

— Por eso quisiste adelantar la cita.

— Sí— respondo mirando por la ventana—, si no hubiese venido justo ahora estaría follándome a mi secretaria. Y es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Me aferro a la ventana. Dios, qué perdido me siento.

— Cuéntame de tu familia, Edward.

¿Mi familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el problema que tengo?

— ¿Cómo qué? — me giro para verlo.

— Sobre tu padre, por ejemplo.

¿Está intentando descifrar que fui abusado sexualmente por él y yo no lo recuerdo? No, Carlisle se mataría antes de hacer algo así con un niño. Carlisle Cullen es el hombre más correcto y honorable que he conocido. Pobre de él, enviudar y quedarse con un niño de 5 años que apenas y podía estar sin su madre. Yo era muy dependiente de ella y aquel devastador cáncer nos la quitó hace 22 años. Recuerdo que viajaba mucho y yo me quedaba con una nana, pero sintiéndose culpable, decidió criarme. No sé exactamente lo duro que fue para él manejar una empresa en otro país, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que él le vendió el 30% de sus acciones a Charles Swan y que por el cual la razón — en un momento de la transacción del luto de mi madre—, nos quedamos a vivir en Italia, aunado a que él no se sentía lo suficientemente competente como para seguir trabajando.

La muerte de mi madre casi lo mató también a él. Mi padre es el hombre más bueno que yo he conocido y conoceré. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente como para quedarme solo con la servidumbre, viajaba trimestralmente a Estados Unidos y cuando yo tuve 18 años, ambos viajamos hacia Nueva York para que pudiésemos residir en la ciudad y comenzar mis estudios universitarios en Boston. Viajaba todo el tiempo y fue así, como paulatinamente me fui convirtiendo en la mano derecha de mi padre.

Desde ese entonces hasta la fecha, Charles Swan había estado ayudándolo en todo y era algo que yo le tenía en mucho aprecio.

Le cuento a Mitchell todo, desde la confusa pérdida de mi madre hasta los días en lo que veía a mi padre derrumbarse llorando en nuestra casa en Italia. Fueron años duros y dolorosos y yo estaba ansioso por crecer.

— Tu padre parece ser la persona más cercana que tienes, Edward.

— Lo es— respondo.

— ¿Él sabe de tus comportamientos sexuales?

— Por supuesto que no— digo fríamente.

Él me examina con la mirada y comienza a leer.

— Dime, ¿Alguien se ha herido emocionalmente debido a tu conducta sexual?

Sí, muchas mujeres… Muchas veces en una misma ocasión.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo?

— Se humillan… Ellas quieren más… Pero yo no.

— ¿A qué te refieres con más?

— Romance, doctor— murmuro como si fuese obvio.

— Entiendo… ¿Alguna vez has sido acusado, conducido o detenido por la policía o seguridad, debido a tus actividades sexuales en lugares públicos o inapropiados?

Oh, sí. Vivian Jones… Hace 3 meses. Casi nos detienen porque comencé a masturbarla en mi auto. Ella comenzó a jadear más alto de lo debido y la policía casi nos atrapa. Afortunadamente, pude persuadirlo monetariamente. Solo me llamó la atención y sínicamente lo mandé a la mierda. El sujeto no dijo nada, ¡claro! Con 3000 dólares, ¿quién iba a rechistar?

— Me parece que si— digo burlón.

— Podrías tener problemas legales si prosigues así.

— La verdad es que en ese entonces no creí verlo como un problema del cual tuviese que darle mi atención.

— Ya veo. ¿Ha sido el sexo o las fantasías sexuales una forma de escapar a tus problemas?

— Algunas veces pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— A veces no me satisfacen. Quiero más… Y después recuerdo que estoy solo, me siento una mierda. La satisfacción dura por unos momentos, no me gustaría encontrar una pareja "formal" — digo entre comillas con los dedos— porque siento que no sabría manejarlo.

Mitchell suspira, como atando cabos.

— Si la satisfacción no es suficiente, ¿Te has involucrado regularmente en conductas sado-masoquistas?

— Sí— confieso sorprendido— y no es suficiente.

— ¿Te sientes controlado por tus deseos sexuales y fantasías?

— La mayor parte del tiempo. Me siento como un animal, soy instinto. A veces siento que no tengo que ver a una mujer atractiva para tener una erección. Es emocionante aún más en seducir a una y para el colmo, no me es difícil. En realidad no tengo que hacer demasiado.

— ¿Sientes que esto es más fuerte que tú?

¿Lo es?

— Aún no… Por ahora.

El doctor me mira y se mueve de su asiento. Deja su libreta de lado y suspira.

— Eres adicto al sexo, Edward y sé que no estás aquí para escuchar lo que ya sabías. Pero hay una diferencia entre lo que crees saber y lo que en realidad es. ¿Cuándo se sobrepasa el límite? — me pregunta y yo solo niego escuchándolo atentamente—. En éste punto, existe bastante desinformación. Puede llevarse una vida sexual muy activa y no por ello ser considerado un adicto, ¿Dónde radica la diferencia entonces? La persona que lleva una vida sexual activa, está satisfecha consigo misma, algo que no ocurre con el adicto. Éste, carece de control sobre sus actos, como me has explicado de los impulsos que has sentido hacia tu secretaria y esas ganas arrebatadoras de ver pornografía o inclusive masturbarte. No ves el límite, no sabes cuándo parar y sabes que mientras haya dinero, no habrá nada qué o quién te detenga.

Cuando más pasa el tiempo, requerirás de mayores estímulos para saciar tu creciente necesidad, como sucede con las adicciones, la calma lograda sólo es momentánea; inmediatamente regresa al vacío, si cabe con más fuerza, generándose un ciclo autodestructivo del que después no será fácil salir.

Los adictos al sexo son grandes consumidores de pornografía en todas sus variantes— me explica y yo entrecierro los ojos—, sé lo que me comentaste pero es parte de una de las descripciones, Edward. Se llega recurrir compulsivamente a la masturbación así como continuas citas de una sola noche o periodos muy cortos, bien sea con conocidos o mediante la prostitución— dictamina y yo me siento verdaderamente identificado—. Cuando todas estas actividades invaden y anulan otros campos, la respuesta solo puede ser una: la adicción es un hecho.

— Entonces… soy un ninfómano.

— Preferimos llamarlo hipersexualidad… Pero si te sientes cómodo con el término, es aceptable.

Bueno, para mí es lo mismo.

— Tengo una pregunta.

— Dime, Edward.

— ¿Cómo es que llegué a ser así?

— Varía por persona, algunas veces puede llegar a ser por soledad, depresión, ansiedad o estrés… En algunas ocasiones es porque experiencias sexuales traumáticas del pasado.

¿Por eso su pregunta? Tiene sentido ahora.

— A veces siento que no podré parar.

— Vamos a ir despacio, Edward. Por lo pronto, no puedo darte un tratamiento ni mucho menos prohibirte que tengas relaciones sexuales. Pero cuídate de las enfermedades, tu adicción al sexo podría llevarte a tener problemas a largo y duradero plazo.

Comprendo a lo que se refiere.

— De acuerdo, doctor.

— Bueno, Edward — toma la grabadora y la detiene—. Hemos tenido una buena sesión, te daré una cita para la próxima semana y hablaremos de lo que pasó desde hoy hasta la fecha.

— De acuerdo, doctor— le tiendo la mano y él me corresponde—. Hasta la semana entrante.

— Cuídate, Edward.

Asiento ante su recomendación y salgo del consultorio.

 ** _-xx- Ese fin de semana -xx_**

 ** _Sábado por la noche._**

Camino por la habitación de mi _Pent House_ como león enjaulado. Tengo un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto pero no quiero romper la promesa que me he _autoimpuesto._

 _"No sexo al menos esta semana a partir del sábado"_

— Tal vez ver un poco de pornografía cese un poco mis ganas — murmuro para mí.

Camino a la pantalla de 80" que está en la sala y subo el volumen. Hay un canal muy bueno al que me he suscrito hace un buen tiempo. Elijo la categoría más obscena que se me pueda ocurrir en ese instante y doy _play_. Los ruidos se escuchan retumbantes por el lugar pero no me importa porque sé que todo es privado.

Siento la necesidad de masturbarme. Oh, sí. Meto la mano dentro de mi pantalón y comienzo a tocarme. De arriba abajo, como simulando el acto de penetración hasta poder sentir que me corro. Tardo en lograr mi cometido, tanto que la película se acaba antes de que pueda venirme.

Me recuesto en el sofá y suspiro. Debo bañarme y lo hago. Me meto a la ducha y comienzo a pensar de manera vacilante en banalidades. Esta mañana leí sobre sexo tántrico. La práctica de éste requiere de tiempo y una relación constante con una pareja, practicarla a diario para poder prolongar el orgasmo y el coito. Suena interesante, pero ninguna mujer dura conmigo lo suficiente como para poder llegar a _practicar algo así_. Me tiene insatisfecho no poder probarlo.

Tendré que leerlo, quiero informarme más acerca porque me mantiene curioso.

Pero extrañamente mi pensamiento salta a las palabras que poco antes de irme me dijo el doctor Mitchell:

— _Una persona que recurre de un modo compulsivo al sexo, es alguien que busca equivocadamente llenar su soledad con compañías y actividades que terminan generando una mayor soledad._

¿Y si yo ya estaba jodido y solo desde hace tiempo? Quizás mi problema radica años atrás y yo nunca lo noté. Salgo de la ducha con una sola toalla enredada a las caderas. Me quito los excesos de humedad del cabello y me meto a la cama desnudo. Me gusta dormir así, me da libertad en todo sentido. Solo ropa interior cuando es necesario. Soy un maldito pervertido, tanto que a veces ni siquiera me dan ganas de usarla cuando voy al trabajo.

Me recuesto en la enorme cama _King Size_ y cierro los ojos. Solo quiero descansar y así por lo menos dejar de pensar unas horas en sexo.

 ** _-xxx- Domingo –xxx-_**

— _Señor Cullen_ — dice la voz del arquitecto Ryan a plena tarde de domingo—, _la pared ya quedó. La coloqué de tabla roca y una puerta, es un material ligero pues pensé que si la oficina era suya, algún la iba a recuperar._

— Gracias, Ryan — le respondo ya que lo conozco hace tiempo—. Le diré a Susana que te deposite a tu cuenta el pago.

— _Gracias, hasta pronto_ — y cuelga.

Estoy en casa de mi padre, él me mira con detenimiento. Parece extrañamente orgulloso.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No es nada— dice sonriente—, es solo que hace tiempo que no te veía con detenimiento. Estás tan grande, hijo.

— Tengo 27 años, Carlisle. Algún día tenía que crecer…— digo cortando mi filete de res.

— Si, bueno… Es que… Recuerdo cuando recién llegaste a Nueva York… Eras un niño. La empresa te forjo, como el fuego al metal.

— Sí, fueron años duros de aprendizaje. Volar a Boston y Nueva York cada fin de semana entre la universidad y la empresa, llegó a ser endemoniadamente estresante— suspiro y tomo de mi copa para beber un sorbo.

— Bueno pues mañana conocerás a la señorita Swan y ella podrá aminorarte el trabajo.

La _signorisa Swan_ , ¿Cómo será ella? Debo admitir que eso me mantiene pensativo. Tengo la ligera impresión de que es una chica mimada, tal vez rubia artificial con enormes tetas… Mmm… Suena interesante pero es un poco aburrido. Como Susana, solo me llama la atención porque es el prototipo de la fantasía de un hombre, pero hasta yo debo admitir que no tiene completamente mi atención.

— Seguro— respondo poco convencido, dando por sentado que ella solo de que es el prototipo de mujer cabeza hueca—, tal vez tenga que comprar nieve para mantenerla ocupada comiendo y esmalte para uñas rosa.

— Edward… Ella no es así.

Alzo una ceja.

— ¿La conoces?

— Bueno — murmura pensativo—, la verdad es que solo la vi una vez.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Ella era joven…

Eso suena interesante.

— ¿Qué tan joven?

— Como 6 años — ríe—, me presentó un conejito que se llamaba "Señor bigotes", le faltaban dos dientes y tenía coletas rosadas.

No estoy seguro si mi padre se está burlando de mí o qué.

— ¿Es en serio, padre? — expreso soltando los cubiertos.

Él no puede evitar reír y yo niego, incapaz de aguantar la risa también.

Será interesante conocer a la señorita Swan. Quizás le sigan faltando algunos dientes…

 ** _xxx- Lunes, 5 de mayo del 2013 –xxx_**

Abro los ojos de golpe cuando la alarma suena a las 5:30 de la mañana. La luz de la ciudad entra apenas. Hoy es día de volver a la oficina. ¿Qué tengo pendiente? Llamadas con el director general de Microsoft, debo capacitar algunos empleados, firma de contratos y reuniones con clientes. ¡Ah! También está lo de la señorita Swan. Umm interesante.

Entro al gimnasio y uso la caminadora. Pongo a velocidad máxima y mi cuerpo rápidamente comienza a sudar. 3 horas después, estoy afeitado, he tomado un rápido desayuno y he escogido un traje gris de _Hugo Boss_ , corbata acorde, camisa de lino **_blanco_** y zapatos de corte italianos.

— Buen día, señor Cullen — me saluda uno de los guardias cuando llego en mi Aston Martin negro.

— Buen día, Joe— digo entrando—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? — y checo mi entrada con mi huella digital.

— Todo en orden, señor.

— Me alegra escucharlo — respondo dándole la espalda y llamando al elevador.

— Que tenga buen día.

— Igualmente, Joe.

Entro y las puertas se abren en el piso que ocupa toda mi oficina. Susana está ahí esperándome de pie.

— Buen día, señor — saluda caminando hacia mí y yo tomo la correspondencia de su escritorio.

— Susana. ¿Mi padre? — digo leyendo los sobres.

— Está en su oficina, con el señor Swan y su hija.

¿Ya están aquí? Estoy sorprendido. Punto bueno para la señorita Swan.

— De acuerdo, ¿algún mensaje?

— El licenciado Jenks lo busca para firmar el contrato con los brasileños, quiere que hagamos el trato. También llamó la señora Adams, dice que si quiere remodelar la oficina.

— Dile que si a Jenks y a la señora Adams yo no la contacté— respondo tomando los sobres más importantes y caminando hacia la puerta de _mi nueva oficina_.

— De acuerdo, señor— se retira y yo me quedo en la entrada.

Estoy ansioso por conocerla y llevarme la decepción que he esperado desde éste viernes o lo que yo mismo me he impuesto está mañana: chica plana, trajes de vieja secretaria, anteojos de abuelita y zapatos feos. Según la descripción de mi padre, no puede ser que ahora sea una rubia tetas follables.

— Esto va a estar de risa— murmuro para sí y entro a mi oficina.

Hay dos personas en ella. Mi padre tiene una mano en el bolsillo y habla amenamente con un hombre de edad similar a la de él. Ambos visten traje diplomático y reconozco quién es: Charles Swan.

— Edward— saluda Carlisle y yo asiento—, mira quién está aquí. Es Swan, el hombre tras el imperio.

Le tomo la mano y le saludo. Me da un apretón firme y seguro. Me agrada. Yo nunca había conocido al señor Swan ya que él no trabajaba oficialmente dentro de la empresa pero sí para ella.

— Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, señor Swan.

— El gusto es mío. Tengo entendido que su padre le ha comunicado la decisión que he tomado.

— Así es — respondo.

— Bueno— dice con una sonrisa—, quiero presentarle a alguien. ¿Isabella?

¿Dónde estás pequeño ratoncillo? La puerta que separa la mitad de mi oficina se abre lentamente y de ella sale una mujer con la mirada cabizbaja.

— ¿Dónde estabas, hija?

— Lo siento, papá. No pude resistirme a mirar — dice avergonzada y entonces alza la mirada.

MADRE SANTA.

Es una pequeña escultural muñeca, la vista es casi angelical y arrebatadora. Tiene los cabellos de color caoba y es ondulado hasta las puntas, le va muy bien lucirlo así de suelto, debo admitir. Porta una falda de color vino ajustada a sus piernas y caderas que le llega a las rodillas pero que se acomoda perfectamente a su figura, una blusa en color **_blanco_** con un ligero escote y un saco que combina con su falda y le acentúa la figura. Lleva lentes, pero al momento en que alza su cara, se los quita y un par de chocolates me miran con curiosidad. Ella se muerde los labios que son adornados por un ligero labial de color rosa y un rubor se extiende por sus mejillas. Parece una **_flor_** a media mañana en primavera. Y sus zapatos… ¡Maldita sea! Zapatos altos que hacen lucir sus piernas de muerte. Son… Una puta obra de arte en sus pies. Si el doctor Mitchell me escuchara, ¡Mierda! A parte de adicto al sexo ¿soy fetichista?

— Señor Cullen — me saluda—, mi nombre es…

— Isabella Swan— respondo por ella. Me mira sorprendida y sonríe.

Yo le tomo la mano y tengo la inminente necesidad de evitar besar su piel blanca y suave. Dios, se siente tan bien. Ella me mira sorprendida, parpadeando frenéticamente y de nuevo ese sensual gesto en su boca de fresa.

— Mucho gusto.

— El placer es mío— digo descaradamente porque es la verdad. Nos miramos a los ojos. Soy incapaz de perderla de vista y segundos después tengo la obligación de soltarla.

Isabella baja la mano y se acomoda un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Mierda, me siento excitado en ese gesto. Me muerdo los labios y aquella visión llega directamente hacia mi polla dura. ¡Joder!

— ¿Qué te parece, Edward? ¿Es un buen prospecto?

¿Qué que me parece? ¡Puta madre! Ella es perfecta para muchas cosas…

— Mi chica — presume Charles tomándola de los hombros— es buena en lo que hace. No lo defraudará. Se lo aseguro.

— No tengo la menor duda— respondo con las manos en los bolsillos, porque soy incapaz de mantenerlas quietas.

Ella parece sonrojada. Oh nena. No me defraudarás lo sé. ¿Por qué pareces tan tímida, _signorina Swan_? Imagino que no lo has de ser en la cama, solo es un camuflaje para atraer… ¿No es así?

— Tengo la seguridad de que formaremos un buen equipo— digo mirándola a los ojos y ella de nuevo se sonroja.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es que hace eso y me hace sentir tan excitado?

— Bueno, Isabella — dice mi padre a quien veo que le tiene más confianza—. ¿te gustaría poder conocer la empresa?

— Sería un placer — responde sonriente.

— Pues andando — la anima Carlisle junto con Charles—. Hoy es el primer día, así que solo te mostraremos las instalaciones. Mañana tendrás tu secretaria y trabajarás en la _oficina contigua_. ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, señor Cullen— contesta con un tono no intencionado pero sensual y discreto hacia mi padre, y no sé por qué deseo que me lo diga a mí y no a él, bajo otras circunstancias.

 _Sí, señor Cullen… ¡Más fuerte, señor Cullen!, ¡Oh, señor Cullen! Métamela toda, por favor… ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad, señor! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Así, ahí! ¡Oh, Edward!_

Tengo que negar dos veces antes de gemir en voz alta por mis fantasías con ésta muñeca. ¡Mierda!

— Por aquí, señorita Swan. Charlie— invita mi padre a pasar y yo me quedo estático en mi oficina—. Edward — llama mi atención Carlisle—, más tarde vendré hablar contigo.

— Claro, padre— y miro a Isabella quien tímidamente es atrapada mirándome y yo le sonrío—. Un gusto conocerlo, señor Swan y será todo un placer trabajar con usted, señorita Swan.

Ella abre los labios, sus regordetes labios y se los muerde. ¡Carajo!

— Hasta luego, señor Cullen— se despide Charles Swan, inadvertido de lo que sucede.

Isabella baja la mirada y sonríe entrando al ascensor.

— Edward…

— Isabella— y las puertas se cierran.

Suspiro, su perfume impregnado se queda en el lobby de la oficina. Me meto a la mía y cierro la puerta, grabando con fuego su silueta delgada y provocativa. Abro los ojos y sonrío con malicia.

— Soy adicto al sexo y esa mujer es el objeto de mi obsesión.

 **GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO LOS DEMÁS FICS POR SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR ÉSTE.**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**


	3. Problemas de concentración

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"_**

 ** _Como ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer y la historia es mía, así que todo lo que lean es producto de mi imaginativa y descarriada cabeza impúdica (jaja)_** **(/.\\)**

 ** _Número de palabras de éste capítulo (sin contar disclaimer ni nota de autor): 2298_**

 ** _En éste cap no incluí nuevas palabras claves, excepto_**

 ** _FLOR, BLANCO_**

 ** _Solo el sentimiento de la efusividad, eso creo O.o_**

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _-xx- ADVERTENCIA –xx-_**

 ** _Éste fic es rated M, contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas sexuales explicitas._**

 ** _Léase bajo su responsabilidad, sí ¡Tú! Usuario pecador y coshino (Muajaja)_**

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _Gracias por sus alertas y reviews._**

 ** _En especial a las chicas que me preguntaron si podían tener al señor "sexo pervertido" como maestro…_** **O.o Tranquilas, mis devoradoras sexuales D:!**

 ** _-X-_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Problemas de concentración._**

 ** _-xx-_**

La noche la he pasado en vela pensando en ella. ¿Cómo serán sus pechos? De seguro son turgentes y sus pezones debe de ser delicados cual **_flor_** al primer roce. Me muerdo los labios de solo pensarlo y comienzo a masturbarme sin piedad. Me encantaría clavársela y que ella gritara un poco, tomarla por sorpresa sería un manjar, una delicia de primera.

Me muerdo los labios y acabo escandalosamente sobre mi propio abdomen. Ésta es la primera noche en que me he masturbado más de 5 veces seguidas pero no puedo evitarlo, su imagen no me ha dejado. Mañana será el primer día en que trabaje conmigo, bueno, a mi lado. Eso me mantiene ansioso.

La imagino entrando provocadoramente a mi oficina, fingiendo que el lápiz se le cayó o que debe firmar unas documentos sobre mi escritorio y doblándose parando su trasero, todo por seducirme, le subiría la falda, le arrancaría las bragas, le metería la lengua hasta al fondo, hasta escucharla gritar de placer por la arremetida húmeda de mi boca en su sexo y después embestirla hasta dejarla sin voz. Golpear con mi palma su precioso culo redondo en cada movimiento y correrme sobre sus nalgas. ¡Oh, mierda! Ni siquiera la he tocado y ya me imagino reventándola.

Me meto a bañar. Ya debería estar dormido pero el recuerdo de su preciosa boca me mantiene en alerta también. Ella debe ser una experta con esos jodidos labios que tanto se muerde. ¿Es una manía o una provocación? ¡Puta madre!

— Tranquilo, Cullen…— digo para mí mismo—. Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

 **XX-XX**

Temprano me levanto para cumplir con mi itinerario diario. Correr en la caminadora, practicar un poco con el _florete_ los martes, desayunar y elegir mi atuendo diario.

Cuando bajo al estacionamiento, quiero llevar hoy un auto diferente. Pero ninguno me place, ¿Cuál es la solución? Llevar una motocicleta.

Elijo la **_Ncr Macchia Nera_** , que en italiano significa "punto negro", una de mis _bebés_. Es color negro, la llanta trasera es un poco más gruesa que la de enfrente, tiene tubos dorados en la parte superior que la hacen ver como una motocicleta de carrera. Fue creada por el diseñador Aldo Dudri, quien se encarga de diseñar los cascos de la estrellas del motociclismo, Valentino Rossi. Un viejo amigo mío.

Esta hermosura me costó 225 mil dólares, y valió la pena cada centavo. Me subo a ella. Es un poco extraño verme llegar en traje y con ésta preciosura a la empresa, pero la adrenalina me hace querer hacer locuras, ya que usualmente la uso para casos informales. Hoy es la primera vez en 10 años que llego en motocicleta.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento, me bajo y entro al elevador. Me acomodo el traje y paso mis manos por mi cabello salvaje, que de cualquier modo no sirve de mucho acomodar. Las puertas se abren. Susana se extraña de verme llegar con un casco y mi maletín, pero no hace ningún comentario. Al lado de ella, hay otra mujer, ocupada tipiando furiosamente la computadora. Parece más trabajadora que mi secretaria.

— Buen día, señor.

— ¿Mensajes?

— Todos los dejé en su oficina. Solo su padre me llamó ésta mañana diciéndome que vendría más tarde.

— De acuerdo, ¿quién es ella? — inquiero mirando a la segunda mujer.

— Es Sara, señor. La nueva secretaria de la señorita Swan.

La mujer no se inmuta.

Señorita Swan… Mmm… Su nombre llega directamente hasta mi entrepierna.

— ¿Ella ya está aquí?

Susana asiente.

— Bien— digo únicamente y comienzo a caminar a mi oficina. Dejo mi casco en una mesa al entrar y al levantar la vista, mis ojos se abren.

La causante de mis _pajas_ nocturnas — y matutinas—, está sentada con la espalda completamente erguida mirando hacia mi escritorio. Que delicia de mañana, verla tan temprano. Cierro la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo debido y ella se sobresalta. Gira la cabeza y sonríe amablemente.

Pastelito, mira lo que me trajo _Santa Claus._

— Señor Cullen, buen día— se levanta y baja ligeramente la cabeza de modo cortés.

— Señorita Swan— le sonrío ampliamente.

Ella viste un traje de color **_blanco_**. La hace ver bastante atractiva, lleva un moño abultado en la cabeza a manera de una sola coleta y un labial color carmín en su espléndida boca de manzana. Sus zapatos color hueso resaltan una vez más sus piernas altas y delgadas. ¿Lleva medias? Con lo que me encanta romperlas… Está demasiado envuelto éste pequeño _regalito_ y eso me pone más putamente duro que una roca. ¿Qué tanto ocultas, Isabella? Debajo de toda esa ropa de excitante ejecutiva. Apuesto a que tenías completamente locos a los chicos de la facultad… ¡A los hombres que te ven de a diario!

— Llegó temprano— reafirmo ante su presencia.

— Sí— responde orgullosa—, llegue con mi padre.

¿Su padre? Hmm. Ligero inconveniente, ¿Acaso Charles Swan teme que le haga daño a su _niña_? No la voy a tratar mal… Tan mal…

— ¿Y dónde está él?

— En mi oficina.

— ¿Por qué? — inquiero rodeando el escritorio y sentándome en mi silla.

Creí que _jefe Swan_ se iba con su esposa, debería dejarme a solas con su _pequeña_.

— Le quedó trabajo restante— responde mirándome fijamente y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, aparte rápidamente la mirada—, me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar a su oficina, señor Cullen. Espero no le moleste.

— En lo absoluto… En realidad… Fue una sorpresa— confieso. Y vaya sorpresa.

Se acomoda en su lugar de manera lenta y suspira.

— Me dijo el señor Carlisle que debía quedarme con usted un tiempo… Para aprender a…— balbucea nerviosamente—… Dar formatos y…

Cruzo los dedos frente a mí, escuchando a la tímida criatura que está tratando de decirme que pasará tiempo conmigo. ¿Tiempo de calidad, _signorina_ Swan? ¡Joder, sí! Pero no como me encantaría.

— Me comentó mi padre que usted tiene dos años de graduada en finanzas… Cuénteme acerca de eso.

Me mira de manera curiosa, tal vez sorprendida. Los ojos chocolates están ávidos de información. ¿Cree acaso ella, que no me importa quién es? ¡Todo lo contrario!

— Me gradué en Harvard…— murmura. Con honores, lo sé. Pero debe haber más…— Y comencé a trabajar con mi padre algunas de las cuentas que tiene con Grupo Enterpresis.

— ¿Desde qué edad?

— Los 20.

Abro los ojos. Es inteligente.

— ¿Siempre le interesaron las finanzas?

Alza una ceja en mi dirección, aunque la pregunta tal vez suene absurda quiero saber la respuesta.

— Sí, señor Cullen.

 _¡Sí, señor Cullen! ¡Más fuerte, señor Cullen! ¡Oh, señor su lengua es tan laarga! Mmmm… Edward Cullen… Más adentro ¡Por favor!_

Niego ligeramente, intentando apagar mis fantasías. Noto que se aferra a una carpeta y su respiración se hace errática cuando la mira.

— ¿Qué trae ahí, señorita Swan?

— Eh. Mis reportes, señor.

¿Ya haciendo reportes? Nena, es tu primer día.

— Pero, ¿Cómo los hizo?

— Tuve acceso a algunas cuentas desde el viernes pasado.

¿Adelantando trabajo, eh?

— ¿Puedo verlos?

Asiente y me los entrega. Rozo uno de sus dedos accidentalmente y un _corrientazo_ de placer me hormiguea la piel. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Solo toqué su dedo! ¿Cómo se sentirá entonces tocar su espalda desnuda? ¡Mierda! Ella lo siente también, hace su cuerpo hacia atrás a manera de instinto y guarda su mano detrás de su espalda. Nos miramos a los ojos. Nena, no solo fuiste tú. Le sonrío. ¿Qué me pasa que últimamente es lo que quiero hacer? Bueno, además de otras cuestiones.

Abro la carpeta de color _beige_ y comienzo a mirar detenidamente. Todo está en orden y forma, creo siquiera que no tiene ningún error. Estoy sorprendido, ¿Es la señorita Swan acaso mi reemplazo? Miro por encima de las hojas y ella me mira nerviosa, apuñando las manos en su regazo. ¿A qué tiene miedo? Pareciera que temiera que la voy a regañar. Vuelvo a centrar mi vista en las hojas que tengo enfrente y suspiro.

Margen de error: 0%. Las cuentas coinciden perfectamente y me atrevo a decir que hace mejor los reportes que yo. Giro la hoja, ¿Qué putas es esto? ¡¿Un informe detallado con puntos débiles, esperanza matemática y recomendaciones?! No puede ser. Isabella Swan no necesita instrucción de ningún tipo, pero tampoco me quiero quitar la oportunidad de que ella se vaya de mi lado. No cuando disfruto enormemente su compañía.

— ¿Y qué le parece?

 _Me parece que más pronto que tarde, serás capaz de manejar la empresa por ti sola._ Pero no puedo decirle eso…

— Pequeños errores— miento y ella agacha la mirada—, pero nada de qué preocuparse. En general, va usted muy bien, señorita Swan. De igual modo, me gustaría… Instruirla.

Instruirla… ¡Sí!

 _Ésta es mi verga, Isabella… Y sé qué sabes cómo chuparla. ¡Hazlo!_

Oh, no de nuevo esos pensamientos. Estoy tan al borde.

— Me tomaré el tiempo necesario para aprender, señor Cullen— ella se muerde los labios y yo me remuevo en mi silla.

 _¡Sí, señor! ¿Así, señor? Mmm, sabe tan rico… ¿Puede venirse sobre mis pechos, señor Cullen? Me encantaría que me marcara… ¡Oh, Edward! Se siente tan caliente, ¿Puedo limpiar los restos con la lengua? Mmm… ¡Rico!_

¡Carajo!

— Señorita Swan…

— Dígame.

— ¿Qué tal le ha parecido la empresa? — pregunto carraspeando y sentándome en la silla de manera erecta, como mi pene.

Ella tuerce los labios de manera infantil.

— Me siento muy afortunada de poder trabajar con mi padre, con el suyo y… Con usted.

¿Conmigo? Su confesión me sorprende.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Ella no está segura pero al final asiente.

— Verá… En la facultad… Usted es como… El héroe. Lo que tenemos como meta en llegar a ser los estudiantes. Muchos de nosotros— se incluye—, sabemos de su temprana carrera en ésta empresa. Es como… Un ídolo.

¿Soy tu ídolo, señorita Swan?

— Interesante… Entonces, soy como el Súper Man de las finanzas — me río.

— Algo así— y su risa chispeante sale a flote.

Tiene una risa divertida y contagiosa. Se torna seria en cuanto se da cuenta de que está riendo abiertamente y coloca una mano sobre sus labios. Es entretenida, señorita Swan.

— ¿Por qué se detiene? Adelante— la animo—, siga riendo.

— Mi risa es extraña— se excusa.

— Usted se ríe lindo— confieso y entonces no me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. La verdad ni siquiera sé de dónde ha salido ese pensamiento extraño.

¿Muestro fácilmente lo que me agrada? ¿Es que acaso me hace feliz su risa? ¡Tonterías! La puerta suena débilmente y ambos nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

— Pase— digo.

La puerta se abre tímidamente y una cabellera rubia y ondulada sale a flote. Es Rosalie Hale, una pequeña inversionista que gracias a su padre está entre nosotros. Entra, vestida toda ella de gris y zapatos altos. Es muy guapa, pero no es de mi tipo, las rubias son atractivas pero no mi centro de atención desde que una castaña entro a mi oficina y me miró con sus esplendidos ojos chocolates. Los ojos de Rosalie examinan la sala con atención, parece un gato persiguiendo un láser en pleno juego, sus ojos se posan en Isabella y ésta, sonríe.

— Señorita Hale— saludo—, le presento a Isabella Swan… Hija de Charles y nuestra más reciente _adquisición_ — presumo y la aludida se sonroja.

Basta, Cullen. ¿Por qué lo dices como si la chica fuese un trofeo? Hasta yo siento que soy un sínico hijo de puta.

— Señorita Swan— saluda la rubia dándole la mano—, Rosalie Hale. Llámeme Rose, por favor.

Isabella está encantada, parece que es una de las primeras personas que le hablan además de mí.

— Rose, soy Bella— dice de mono colegial correspondiéndole el saludo. ¿Qué edad tiene? Parece una chica que apenas entrará a la universidad. Me quedo pensativo, ¿Por qué Isabella me parece tan inocente y tan tímida?

¿Es otro de tus juegos de seducción? Y ¿Por qué le gusta que le llamen Bella? A mí me gusta _Isabella_ , es un nombre hermoso, marca personalidad e impone presencia.

— Señor Cullen— me habla la señorita Hale—, aquí le traigo mis papeles. Perdón por tardar más de lo debido.

— No se preocupe, lo importante es que lo hizo— digo con cierta ironía, tomándolos y colocando la carpeta debajo de los papeles del día.

Parece avergonzada. Rosalie Hale es una chica poco calificada para el puesto, pero no puedo culpar a su padre por la decisión de ponerla al mando de todo su capital. Me parece que es hija única de Eleazar Hale y no lo juzgo. Ya es de edad avanzada y tal vez quiere que su hija no se quede desamparada. Bueno, cada quien hace con su dinero lo que le place.

— Bueno, nos estamos viendo Bella— le sonríe—, señor Cullen— se despide y yo asiento.

— Hasta luego, Rose— dice con una sonrisa y la rubia se retira.

Parece que tal vez debería poner más a prueba a la deliciosa Señorita Swan. ¿Qué tan capaz eres, nena?

— Señorita…

— ¿Sí? — pregunta sorprendida.

— Comencemos a trabajar— sonrío con maldad y me levanto de mi silla.

Ella se ajusta muy bien a mi ritmo de trabajo. Camino acechándola lentamente, parándome cerca de su espalda, colocando la cara cerca de su rostro por detrás de su cuello, rozando levemente su ropa. Sé que me estoy evidenciando pero no lo hago demasiado, pueden pasar horas sin poder estar cerca y de la nada volver a tener contacto con ella. La tiento, estiro la cuerda y luego la suelto… Quiero que sienta lo que me provoca.

El pasar de los días es una tortura y por fin, la primera semana de su trabajo/entrenamiento llega a su fin. En casa me he masturbado como un millón de veces, ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy más desesperado que nunca. No sé si es porque la señorita Swan está más cerca de mí o porque sé que ya no lo estará. Tuve que pedirle a Susana que me diera el expediente de ella y como loco, tomé una de sus fotos para poder masturbarme. En ella luce joven, tiene el cabello recogido y esa manera formal de vestir para el trabajo, aunque debo admitir que me sigue poniendo loco y duro hasta la mierda. Noches pasan corriéndome y gritando su nombre.

Antes era más sencillo, tocarme y venirme sin un nombre a quien proclamar era fácil, pero esto se está volviendo más difícil de lo que pensé. Hasta cierto, llegar a la oficina me pone de mal humor. Soy como niñato malcriado que desea un juguete y no lo puede conseguir.

Le he gritado más de 5 veces por día a Susana porque simplemente se equivocó al fotocopiar unos contratos y al café le faltaba azúcar. La oficina se ha vuelto un caos. La única persona con la que me comporto _más o menos_ bien, es con ella. Y solo porque tengo la estúpida sensación de que si lo hago, ella entrará a mi oficina, se abrirá de piernas y me pedirá que la coja.

Imbécil, fantasioso. Y para el puto colmo, ya ni siquiera puedo estar a solas con Isabella. O está con Sara su secretaria, mi padre o la entrometida de la señorita Hale, quien "sorpresivamente" se ha mudado a la oficina de la _delicia Swan_ y ya casi ni la puedo ver. Solo escucho cuando habla por teléfono — aunque me limito a no escuchar sus conversaciones por respeto, (soy un obsesivo sexual, no un chismoso) —, cuando entra, sale o cuando está acompañada, que es la mayor parte del tiempo.

La cita con el doctor Mitchell llega por fin y como siempre, la sala de su consultorio me sigue pareciendo pequeña para mí. Me saluda amablemente como siempre, quizás feliz porque quise continuar viéndolo.

— Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás? — inquiere sentándose cerca de mí y sonriendo. ¿Por qué está tan pertinente? Me hace sentir quejoso.

— Bien, dentro de lo que cabe— respondo secamente.

— Parece que fue una semana llena de acontecimientos— comenta.

¿No es más que obvio? ¡Me siento un jodido amargado!

— Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado que te mantiene tan… — me observa tras sus lentillas— tenso?

Me levanto exagerado, comienzo a caminar como si fuese un animal queriendo escapar.

— Es una mujer lo que me mantiene así…— casi grito.

Nicolas parece sorprendido.

— Una mujer con la cual tuviste un encuentro sexual…— dice.

¡Ja! ¡Bueno fuera!

— Todo lo contrario, doctor. No la he tocado más que un par de veces y de las manos— confieso molesto—. Es tan… ¡Frustrante!

— Calma, Edward… Dime, ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Por qué te mantiene así?

Quiero decirle la verdad:

Isabella Swan es la mujer — me atrevo a decir— más follable sobre la maldita tierra para mí y me tiene loco, jodido, duro, deseoso, hasta la puta madre excitado y con un dolor en la polla que me duele y no libero ni masturbándome.


	4. Mi piace il suo

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la señora Meyer. La historia es mía, en su totalidad.**_

 _ **Número de palabras por capítulo, sin contar nota del autor:**_ _ **4631**_

 _ **Palabras mencionadas en éste capítulo: Comedia.**_

 _ **Sentimiento negativo: Celos, muchos celos…**_

 _ **XX**_

 _ **¡MI ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO A QUIENES ME PONEN EN SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!**_

 _ **SOBRE TODO A LAS HERMOSAS CHICAS QUE SE TOMAN SU VALIOSO TIEMPO EN DEJARME UN REVIEW.**_

 _ **XX**_

 _ **x- Capítulo 3 –x**_

 _ **Mi piace il suo.**_

 _ **(Ella me gusta)**_

 _ **xx-xx**_

Miro al doctor Mitchell esperando mi respuesta. El reloj suena por cada segundo que la manecilla del minutero y el segundero avanzan.

—Es complicado.

—Para eso estás aquí, Edward. Tú eres realmente libre de decidir qué quieres decirme y que no, pero también sabes que eso depende de la manera en que quieras avanzar en tu problema.

Sí no hay más remedio…

—Su nombre es Isabella— confieso lentamente al principio, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—En… El trabajo— digo un poco ¿Avergonzado? ¿Por qué? Ni que fuese un delito conocer mujeres.

—Entiendo, dices que no has tenido contacto sexual con ésta mujer… ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

¿Es una jodida pregunta retórica?

—Que me gustaría tener algo con ella. Sexual— aclaro.

Él asiente, creo que es más que obvio.

—Isabella… ¿Es tu asistente o…?

—Es una colega— admito—, es hija de uno de los amigos más cercanos de mi padre y siendo honesto, no sé cómo diablos se complicaron tanto las cosas.

—Dímelo, ¿Qué ha pasado en la semana que te tiene tan así?

Su cercanía, su perfume… Su cuerpo… Eso ha pasado últimamente.

Me imagino a Isabella desnuda por todas partes, cuando llego a tenerla cerca miro solamente tres partes de su cuerpo con detenimiento— aunque eso no quiere decir que no la miro completamente—: sus pechos, su culo y sus labios. Y no precisamente en ese orden.

A veces fantaseo con tirar de su cabello mientras la penetro y ella está doblada sobre una mesa, otras ocasiones la imagino de rodillas chupándomela detrás del escritorio y con las tetas al aire mientras se las masajea sola, y unas más que otras, fantaseo tirándomela en mi cama con las cuatro extremidades amarradas a los postes o atada de los tobillos y manos a la vez, con la cabeza cerca del suelo, dispuesta, mojada, con mi lengua y mis dedos en su sexo, la voz ronca, vendada de los ojos… Con su piel caliente y roja por tanto sudar y por las nalgadas hechas por mí en su redondo culo, mis dedos largos apretando sus pezones… ¡Mierda! Lo que me encantaría hacerle a su cuerpo.

Después de cogerla en la cama en todas las posiciones posibles, me encantaría cogerla en la ducha, meterle uno o dos dedos para verificar si está _húmeda_ por la excitación y sino, hacerla humedecer mientras la penetro, me gustaría oírla gritar un poco en cada embestida…

—He estado cerca de ella, pero no como me gustaría— confieso después de todo lo que he fantaseado.

—Tu necesidad ha aumentado, Edward. ¿Qué has hecho al respecto? Sabes que esto implicaría acoso sexual si no te controlas.

—No he hecho nada que la ofenda. De hecho, he pasado menos tiempo cerca de ella y creo que en cierta parte es lo que me mantiene tan desquiciado.

Parece sorprendido.

—Y ¿No te has planteado ponerte límites?

¡¿Qué putas cree que hago, doctor!?

—¿A qué se refiere? — pregunto con toda la paciencia que me queda.

—Dices que es tu colega y que últimamente te mantiene ansioso su presencia… Mejor dicho… Su ausencia. Tal vez, si la ves de otra manera y no como un objeto sexual, las cosas cambien.

—¿Cómo una novia? — inquiero sorprendido.

—No precisamente— murmura—pero es algo en qué pensar. En la primera sesión me dijiste que no te van los romances y eso es algo aceptable para ti. Te niegas a tener un compromiso con una sola mujer y por lo que me has contado es que no recurres a los recuentros con ninguna de tus anteriores compañeras sexuales. Isabella es para ti, un reto… No puedes tenerla con facilidad y el grado de tu obsesión se hace más grande respecto a la cercanía que tienes con ella. Imponte esto: ella no puede ser tuya, porque será un problema con tu empresa y tu vida diaria. Si ella accede a ser su tu compañera y las cosas no funcionan, deberás verla aun después de _todo acabe_. Cosa que no hacías _con las otras chicas._

Interesante.

—Es como darle… Un trato especial.

—Diferente, diría yo.

—Soy muy egoísta, doctor. ¿Qué quiere que haga? Obligarme a no pensar en ella del modo en que lo hago, me hace sentir extraño. Soy un hombre que siempre ha visto por sí solo, sin pensar en nadie más que no sea mi padre. Me pide que niegue parte de mi propia naturaleza.

—La cuestión aquí— explica— es que tú ves a las mujeres como fuente de _desahogo_. No piensas en ellas, sus necesidades emocionales. Son seres humanos, Edward y son mucho más sentimentales que los varones. Tenles consideración— reafirma.

E Isabella parece más dulce que la población normal femenina. Sí yo la uso o la convenzo para mis propio beneficio temporal — además del de ella—, no podría más que dañarla a un punto quizás… Irreparable.

—No sé realmente qué hacer. Eso que me pide es como que yo la vea… Como una hermana— digo asqueado.

¡¿Una hermana?! Todo menos eso.

—Mira. No puedo imponerte que pienses algo así, pero me gustaría que no te fueras a _lo fácil_ … Ella parece ser diferente. Tal vez luego te arrepientas, Edward.

¿Arrepentirme de cogerme a la _signorina Swan_? ¡Lo dudo! Supongo que ésta es la famosa fase de _la negación_ , así que no me queda más remedio que escuchar al doctor Mitchell, sin prometer que le haré caso.

 _ **-xx Julio xx-**_

Los meses han pasado de modo demandantemente lento. Ya han pasado dos desde que la conocí y desde la última vez que tuve sexo con alguna mujer. Es el mayor lapso de tiempo en que me he mantenido en el _celibato._ Mi vida parece un chiste, una especie de _**comedia**_ que me muestra como el títere _sin hilos_ que soy y que es perfectamente manejado por una mujer que ni siquiera lo sabe. Me he mantenido lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que note mi presencia. Isabella se ha desenvuelto perfectamente en la empresa.

No cabe duda de que es una mujer inteligente y capaz. No me ha defraudado y por supuesto, que ha superado las expectativas. Por supuesto, no tomé el consejo de mi psiquiatra. Verla de ese modo no es lo que puedo hacer, pero debo admitir que me he mantenido lo suficientemente distante — y prudente— de lo que debería. No dejo de sonreírle. Las sonrisas son buenas para persuadir, ¿no? Aunque mi mal humor sigue más hijo de puta que antes.

—Susana, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Las audiencias no van en carpetas en mi escritorio, van en los archivos — comento con voz exasperada y contenida, apunto de volver a gritarle.

La mujer me mira nerviosa.

—Discúlpeme, señor.

—No se vuelva a repetir, ¡A trabajar!

—Sí, señor Cullen.

Hasta yo mismo lo noto, me comporto tan ridículamente. Debe ser la falta de sexo. Pero ninguna mujer me llama la atención más que ella. Trato de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y me concentro en los papeles que tengo frente a mí. La puerta suena tímidamente y veo a mi padre asomar su cabeza.

—Edward.

—Pasa, papá.

Él lo hace y camina hacia la silla frente al escritorio tomando asiento.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—No mucho — respondo suspirando—, ¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno evidentemente, sí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Edward — dice viéndome con aire cuidadoso, tratando tal vez de buscar las palabras más adecuadas—, ¿Te olvidaste que fecha es hoy?

—No. Hoy es viernes, 26 de julio.

Suspira, tal vez exasperado al notar que quizás no he entendido lo que me trata de decir.

—Sí, hoy es el último viernes del mes. Hoy es la cena con el inversionista canadiense. ¿Lo olvidaste?

Lo olvidé por completo. Últimamente me olvido hasta de desayunar o comer por estar pensando en ese redondo culo y esas tetas.

—Lo siento— digo tirando mi bolígrafo sobre el escritorio—, lo olvidé.

—Eso me supuse, pero no te preocupes. Ya le pedí a una de las secretarias que reservara una mesa.

—Somos muchos accionistas, papá. ¿Cómo le hizo?

—No irán todos. En este caso solo irán, la señorita Swan y tú.

Interesante.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? — me atrevo a preguntar.

—Hijo, tú sabes que tenemos jerarquías. No todos vamos a un mismo lugar. La señorita Swan y tú, representan las cabecillas del lugar. Ustedes son unos ases en el campo, sabrán persuadir al señor Wheaton.

—De acuerdo, y ¿A qué hora es?

—A las 8, en el _Babbo Ristorante._

Está en Greenwich Village, su cocina es de la zona de Liguria del norte de Italia. La presentación de los platillos es muy cuidadosa y los vinos son excelentes por su enorme enoteca, que es bastante buena. Desde _Lombardia, Emilia Romagna, Piemonte, Calabria_ o la _Toscana_ , así que me parece una excelente opción.

— _Padre_ , alzando el _**prestigio**_ nacional. ¿Eh? — sonrío.

—Soy un viejo melancólico, Edward. Extraño Italia a veces— dice con aire circunspecto y taciturno—, me gustaría que le enseñaras al señor Wheaton lo que es venir de ese maravilloso país, sobre todo a la señorita Swan.

A ella me encantaría mostrarle lo que es un verdadero semental italiano. Pero luego veo a mi padre y lo que menos quiero es que se sienta mal recordando.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá a la perfección.

 _ **x-x**_

Para las 3 de la tarde, la mayoría ya saldrá a comer. Esta es mi oportunidad para estar un tiempo a solas con ella. Cruzo la puerta de mi oficina y camino hacia el lobby, ni Sara ni Susana están ahí pero percibo un poco de movimiento tras la puerta contigua a la mía.

Sonrío con malicia.

— _De acuerdo, también yo_ — murmura—, _adiós._

¿Con quién está hablando? No puedo detenerme tanto, así que toco la puerta lentamente.

—Pase— dice su dulce voz cantarina y yo obedezco al instante.

Ella está parada tras el escritorio, colocándose lentamente el saco y abrochándolo por enfrente. Este día luce preciosa con medio cabello recogido y ese vestido color beige ajustado por la cintura. _Vamos, nena. Déjame ver tus zapatos._ Isabella obedece a mi silenciosa orden y avanza fuera del escritorio para mostrarme sus _Gucci_ color azul.

Puta. Madre.

—Señor Cullen, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — pregunta sonriente devolviéndose solamente para tomar su bolso del perchero.

—Nada en especial— jugueteo en cada paso y sonrío acercándome al escritorio—, solo quería anunciarle algo.

Sobre él, solo está la _Mac_ y un pequeño bulto de carpetas que parecen perfectamente apiladas por ella misma. Tengo la ligera impresión de que su trabajo ya está hecho. Me pregunto mentalmente si de verdad necesita una secretaria.

—Dígame.

—Ésta noche tenemos una cena con el inversionista canadiense Patrick Wheaton.

—¿Tenemos? — inquiere sorprendida.

—Así es. Usted y yo— digo entusiasmado pero no siendo tan evidente.

—Vaya— comenta sonriente—, ¿A qué hora?

—A las 8 en punto en _Babbo Ristorante e Enoteca_ , me parece que una de las secretarias ya hizo la reservación.

—Es una cena formal, ¿Cierto?

—En efecto.

Quiero acercarme a ella, pasar mis manos por sus caderas y morderle esa boca. Invitarla a comer tal vez sería buena idea.

—Oye, Bella— chilla alguien en la puerta—, ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos nos giramos. Es Rosalie Hale, la inoportuna señorita rubia. Me alejo instintivamente y suspiro. No, no es bueno tenerla aquí.

—Sí claro, Rose— responde la aludida y entonces me mira a los ojos—. ¿Le apetecería comer con nosotras, señor Cullen? — me invita con amabilidad.

Me encantaría, pero no con ella de testigo.

—Me temo que tendré que declinar su invitación, señorita Swan— digo agachando la cabeza y sonriendo—. Que tenga buen provecho y nos vemos a las 8— me giro a la salida. Rosalie está sorprendida de verme ahí—. Señorita Hale.

—Señor Cullen— responde y yo me retiro caminando a la oficina.

No tengo más remedio que esperar en deleitarme con la presencia en una cena con la señorita Swan, aunque no vaya a estar con ella completamente a solas.

 _ **xx-xx**_

Para las 7:30 de la tarde, yo ya estoy listo para salir hacia el restaurante. Le había pedido a Isabella que me confirmara si quería que pasara por ella, pero ésta se negó. Al parecer quiere mantener el misterio, eso me agrada.

Decido usar un traje color negro, camisa azul y corbata negra. Uso mi _Ferrari_ color rojo para transportarme. Un poco extravagante pero ya que andamos tan _italianos_ , la ocasión lo amerita.

Cuando llego, la mesa está lista. Mesa para tres a nombre del señor Edward Cullen. El _Maitré_ , me conduce hasta ahí y yo espero. He llegado un poco más temprano de lo anticipado, pero como buen caballero, el señor Wheaton no se hace esperar demasiado.

Él es un hombre castaño, es un poco más bajo que yo pero no demasiado. Tiene los ojos color café avellana, parece una mezcla de español y canadiense. Y un humor sorprendente que no lo abandona.

Escucho a una que otra mujer murmurar hacia nuestra mesa. Creo que ante nuestra reunión, les sorprende que dos hombres _atractivos_ para los ojos de las damas, estemos solos. ¿Por qué no ha llegado la señorita Swan?

—Dígame, señor Cullen. ¿Cómo va la bolsa de valores?

¿En serio?

—Se ha mantenido a nuestro favor, afortunadamente.

—Mi familia está feliz de que podamos hacer negocios con usted. Las telecomunicaciones son un campo muy grande de ganancias.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso— respondo un poco aburrido.

—La verdad es que muy poco tengo la oportunidad de… — y de repente, me sorprende que se haya callado—. Dios santo… ¿Quién es esa preciosa mujer?

Yo levanto la vista, curioso de saber a lo que se refiere. Una dama portando un vestido negro se acerca hasta nosotros. Tiene ambas mangas delicadamente colocadas por debajo de los hombros en un fino encaje. El vestido se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo de manera favorecedora y yo me paro rápidamente de mi asiento.

Es Isabella y viste provocadoramente pero no de una manera descarada. Me hace sentir enfermo la manera en que Patrick Wheaton se la come con la mirada y acto de reflejo imita mi acción. Ella sonríe al verme y suspira con ambas manos frente a sí.

—Señor Cullen.

—Permítame, señorita— comento de manera cortés—. Él es el señor Wheaton, uno de nuestros más importantes y futuros inversionistas. Señor, ella es la señorita Swan. Nuestra segunda al mando en acciones.

El hombre frente a mí, sonríe ampliamente y la toma de la mano dándole un beso. Yo intento no gruñir en el acto.

—Patrick Wheaton para usted.

—Isabella. Encantada, Patrick.

Yo me siento a la defensiva y al intentar ayudar a Bella con la silla, mi acompañante me gana en el acto y yo lo miro con fiereza.

—Permítame— susurra.

Me acomodo en mi asiento de manera mecánica y suspiro. Un camarero se nos acerca dándonos los menús y comienzo a leer la lista de los platillos. La verdad es que nada me apetece, pero como es una cena de negocios, no puedo permitirme estar en ayunas. Me decido por _Gnocchi_ y _Fettucini con crema de pollo y champiñones_. Todos en la mesa se unen a la ovación de que decida el vino, así que opto por un _Brunello di Montalcino_ cosecha del 2007. De música de fondo puedo escuchar algún preludio de Bach pero no identifico exactamente cuál es, porque toda mi concentración está en Isabella y el sorprendente _sonriente_ Patrick Wheaton.

—Dígame, señorita Swan ¿Desde cuándo ejerce en la empresa?

Me quedo atónito de la manera descarada en que me ha sacado del tema de conversación. Se suponía que la razón por la que nos reuniríamos era para ver las posibilidades de que él invirtiera en la empresa, pero parece más cautivado por la _Belle_ mujer que tiene enfrente. Me hace sentir comprensión del pobre _ingannare_ hijo de puta. Se cree todo un Don juan, pero sorprendentemente me veo sopesando la posibilidad de que sea del gusto físico de la _signorina Swan_. No me gusta en lo absoluto. ¿Qué tal si es así? Después de tanto tiempo, ella no ha mostrado un total interés en mí, ¿Qué pasa si a ella le gusta él?

—No tengo demasiado trabajando ahí, apenas un par de meses— dice mirándome con ¿temor? Tengo la impresión de que cree que me molestaré por algo, o ¿es que acaso que es tan persuasiva que se ha dado cuenta de que algo evidentemente me tiene tan al borde del homicidio?

¡Por favor, nena! Jamás me decepcionas.

—Bueno, no sabía que contrataran a mujeres tan hermosas como usted, Isabella. Déjeme decirle que es usted una joya exquisita como la que trae ésta noche— y entonces a modo de seducción, Patrick acaricia la prenda que Isabella trae en el cuello—. ¿Usted ha viajado a Francia?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Esta piedra creí haberla visto ahí. Si mal no recuerdo se llama _La peregrina._

¿Ahora éste imbécil sabe de joyas? Bella parpadea curiosa. Yo bebo de mi copa de vino en completo silencio, limitándome a observar y mirándolo de manera contundentemente seria. Él no se inmuta en lo absoluto, sus ojos están en el escote de la _signorina Swan_ y el área de la piel que tiene desnuda.

—Mi padre me lo regaló de una subasta de Elizabeth Taylor, la actriz. Pero en realidad fue en Nueva York en donde la adquirió.

—La llegué a ver en un catálogo, pero no lo vi actualizado. Pensé que había viajado a Francia— dice acariciando sutilmente la piel de su cuello de manera provocadora simulando admirar el famoso collar. Mis ojos viajan hasta la punta de sus dedos, donde imagino romperlos uno a uno con la fuerza de mis propias manos.

 _¡No la toques, no la toques!_

—Me parece que es mejor pasar a los asuntos de la empresa— murmuro y todos me miran.

Patrick se despega — inteligentemente— de la piel de ella.

—Vamos, Cullen. ¿Hace cuánto que no te tomas el tiempo suficiente como para disfrutar la compañía de una hermosa dama? — y le guiñe un ojo.

Sorprendido, me doy cuenta de que el rol ha cambiado. Éste imbécil me ha dejado fuera de la jugada. A decir verdad, él cree que le estorbo y si pudiese, ya hubiese seducida a Bella hasta llevarla a la cama.

El camarero llega, sirviendo nuestros platillos e interrumpe la monumental zurrada que estaba a punto de darle al imbécil que tengo frente a mí.

— _Grazie._

Todos comienzan a degustar la comida que les han traído y sin más remedio, comienzo a comer. La verdad es que todo sabe exquisito y estoy sorprendido. Trato de no concentrarme mucho en mis alimentos, porque tengo el presentimiento de que el señor Wheaton tratará de seducir a Isabella hasta con los cubiertos. ¿Acaso estoy paranoico? Ella apenas y besa la cuchara en cuanto degusta su sopa y yo me pierdo en ese gesto por momentos. ¿Qué podrán hacer esos labios alrededor de mi polla?

—Isabella, ¿No le parece exquisito el vino? — Interrumpe Patrick mi concentración—. El sabor es divino.

Ella parpadea de modo que su espalda se pone erecta, parece estar a la defensiva. Me mira fugazmente. ¿Acaso está incómoda? Parece que no le gusta ser el centro de atención de todo. Tomo mi copa y bebo el resto del vino de un solo trago. Me hace sentir incómodo también. El estúpido que tengo enfrente de mí, ríe de manera burlesca tratando de ser seductor. ¿Acaso no nota que a ella no le interesa?

—El señor Cullen es un catador excelente, ¿No le parece, Patrick?

El aludido me mira y se torna serio y yo alzo una ceja en forma de victoria. ¿Se te olvidó que estaba también aquí, hijo de puta? El mesero sirve otra ronda de copas y yo brindo en su dirección.

—El secreto está en escoger correctamente el año— murmuro—, además de la experiencia— y no puedo evitar mirar a Bella. Ella se sonroja y eso me fascina.

El mismo mesero se acerca y nos trae el menú de los postres. Miro de reojo a la _signorina Swan_ y sé perfectamente qué es lo que quiero.

—¿Le apetece ver nuestro menú de tartaletas?

—Estoy bien con esto— respondo.

—¿Señorita?

Patrick carraspea y suspira.

—A mí me trae por favor un nieve de hierbabuena— sonríe con suficiencia—, para limpiar el paladar.

Yo niego, ¿Por qué se cree y hace el puto interesante?

—Yo deseo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Me quedo sorprendido. Se alimenta sin restringirse nada y sin embargo tiene una figura de muerte. Me siento extrañamente cautivado.

—Lo mismo para mí— respondo y asombrada ante mi orden, me mira y le guiño un ojo.

Wheaton es testigo de mi acto y carraspea.

—Dígame, Isabella… ¿Cuáles son sus planes a futuro?

Ella suspira y es completamente evidente que está muy incómoda. No hemos tocado el tema de la empresa en toda la _velada_ y es por eso que hasta yo mismo siento que es una completa pérdida de tiempo el hecho de estar ocupando ésta mesa en _Babbo_.

—No tengo ninguno hasta la fecha— y se para decidida. Yo la imito, como parte protocolaria en educación.

—¿Todo está bien? — inquiero con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. Iré al tocador.

Yo asiento solamente y veo a Wheaton juguetear con la servilleta cerca de la mesa. Como veo las cosas, ésta es la única oportunidad que tengo para hablar del dichoso _negocio_.

—Dígame señor Wheaton, ¿Su empresa en qué está interesada exactamente…?

—¿Sabes si Isabella tiene novio?

Abro los ojos sorprendido por su pregunta.

—No lo sé— respondo con honestidad y un poco sacado de mis casillas. ¿Y a él qué putas le importa? Pero sin proponérmelo, me veo sopesando la pregunta detenidamente. ¿Tiene Isabella novio?

—Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Es la mujer más preciosa que he visto en toda mi vida. ¡Te lo juro! — Dice con total honestidad y eso me hace arañar el mantel de modo silencioso—. Quiero llevármela a la cama— comenta golpeando mi brazo a modo de _camaradería_ y esa sola frase es la puta gota que derrama el vaso.

¡Qué se cree éste pendejo!

—Pero qué…

Entonces mi tormenta de insultos es detenida por la hermosa Bella. Es un freno que ni yo mismo me esperaba. Me levanto y le sonrío, ésta vez ganándole a Wheaton con la silla de ella. Parezco un idiota bipolar, me enojo, estoy ansioso y luego excitado y después estoy furioso otra vez.

—¿Y cómo va todo? — inquiere de manera inocente, acomodándose.

—Excelentemente, ahora que nos acompañas— sonríe Patrick y yo gruño, entonces, un móvil comienza a vibrar. Él se levanta mirando la pantalla —. Disculpen, debo tomar ésta llamada. Isabella.

—Adelante— contesta y yo no puedo evitar entornar los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que parezco un niño.

Ella sonríe tímidamente y luego su concentración se posa en una copa. Ésta es la primera vez en meses que estamos solos. Me quedo embelesado mirando su rostro. No puedo negarlo, de cerca es mucho más atractiva.

—¿Qué tal los negocios con el señor Wheaton? — Inquiere rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Tal parece que no quiere tomarse en serio nada.

Yo estoy sorprendido. ¡Ella no está contenta con su actitud! Y eso me hace sentir completamente satisfecho.

—¿También usted lo notó?

—Notarlo es poco— responde riendo y eso me hace sonreír también—, la verdad es que siento que es una pérdida de tiempo el hecho de estar ocupando ésta mesa si no es para lo que venimos a reservarla, ¿No cree?

Es la frase más larga que me ha dicho desde que nos conocimos y la verdad es exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba.

—Entonces, está usted de acuerdo que esto no nos llevará a nada quedarnos aquí el resto de la noche.

—Absolutamente.

—¿Le gustaría retirarse?

Ella asiente y a la par, Patrick viene hasta nosotros sorprendido de vernos partir. Hago una seña al mesero que cancele los postres. Éste entiende y se retira.

—¿A dónde van? No hemos hablado de nada.

—Yo me tengo que retirar— responde ella enfrentándosele y eso me sorprende—, la verdad es que creo que usted podrá arreglar cualquier parecer con el señor Cullen— le da la mano de manera formal—, un gusto Patrick. Señor Cullen, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan— respondo, ya que sé que se retirará sola como llegó. Asiente solamente y me sonríe solo a mí. Comienza a caminar hasta salida y su preciosa figura se pierde entre la demás gente que entra al lugar.

Wheaton está perplejo.

—¿Pero…? Teníamos que hablar.

—Tuvimos toda la noche para hacerlo y solo lo dedicaste a intentar seducir a Isabella. ¿Crees que no lo noté?

—Bueno… Yo…

—Enterpresis no desea crear lazos de ningún tipo con la compañía Wheaton. La realidad es que como inversionista, no queremos a gente poco comprometida que quiere tirarse a las accionistas de la empresa— escupo con total seriedad y de modo casi asesino—. Así que cualquier negocio que desee hacer, no estamos interesados.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Debe estar jugando… ¡No puede hacerme esto!

—Soy el dueño mayoritario de la empresa a la que pediste ser socio, te estoy rechazando— apunto con violencia apacible —y una cosa más te digo. Mantente alejado de Isabella Swan si no quieres que las cosas entre tú y yo se compliquen— escupí sin la menos pizca de informalidad.

—Esa es la cuestión— dice sardónico haciéndose el _inteligente_ —. Tú te la estás tirando a ella. Mira que buen culo te estás reventando Cullen— ríe y yo me siento enfurecido. Increíblemente furioso por sus palabras.

Sonrío satisfecho, guardándome toda la rabia que me consume.

—Hasta luego, señor Wheaton— me paro de la mesa—. Espero que disfrute la cena— y me retiro del lugar.

 _ **x-x**_

Soy un hombre violento por naturaleza, así que si me hacen enojar deben tener mucha suerte para salir ilesos de la situación. Sentado en mi _Ferrari_ , tamborileo los dedos sobre el volante y espero. Me he soltado la corbata y me he quitado el saco. Lo veo salir del restaurante hacia el estacionamiento. Me salgo silenciosamente de mi auto y camino hasta donde tiene aparcado su carro.

—Wheaton.

Él se gira, sorprendido de verme.

—Cullen— ríe—, pensé que te estabas tirando ese adorable culito. Todavía no me rindo, Isabella tiene que calentar mi cama al menos una noche, o dos. ¿Cuándo me la prestas?

Si antes estaba encabronado, ahora estoy en un estado neto animal.

—¡¿Qué putas dices _figglio di puttana_?! ¡EH! — Le digo tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa. Me mira asustado y comienza a hiperventilar—. Isabella nunca va a ser tuya. ¡NUNCA! Y pobre de ti si me entero de que la estás buscando porque no vacilaré en hundir tu estúpida empresa de mierda, hijo de perra. Ella no va a hacerte caso, ¡Jamás! ¿Entiendes? Y esto es por insultarla, puto cabrón— y le doy un certero golpe en la boca del estómago.

Patrick se retuerce en el piso y comienza a jadear. Se levanta decidido después de unos minutos y acto seguido, comienza atacarme. Apenas alcanza a golpear una esquina de mi ceja, rompiéndola ligeramente, logrando hacerme sangrar.

Está ido, así que logró sacarle ventaja. Soy más grande y más fuerte. Basta un solo puñetazo para _mandarlo al suelo_ y sonrío satisfecho.

—Te lo dije— digo limpiándome la sangre de la comisura de la boca—, no te acerques a Isabella. Ella es mía, mía nada más y no voy a dejar que ningún hijo de puta se le acerque. Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver antes de que tú u otro más le ponga sus putas manos encima, Wheaton. ¡Ella es mía!

Y al par de mis palabras, me largo en mi auto aun con la furia en todo mi cuerpo.


	5. Cicatrices de honor

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **ÉSTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "TE PROPONEMOS UN LONG FIC" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"**_

 _ **Como ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Número de palabras de éste capítulo (sin contar disclaimer ni nota de autor): 1642**_

 _ **x-x°-*_*-°x-x**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Cicatrices de honor.**_

 _ **x-x°-*_*-°x-x**_

Entro al estacionamiento de mi departamento. Acomodo el Ferrari de modo que no me cercioro si a los demás les estorba o no, la verdad es que ni siquiera me preocupa. Estoy encabronado. ¿Cómo es que las cosas pudieron haber salido tan mal? Entro al elevador presionando de golpe el número del último piso: el 15. Mientras los números en rojo cambian, me limpio instintivamente la ceja y la comisura de mi boca. Me pregunto mentalmente cómo es que llegó el imbécil ese, llegó a partirme el labio.

Debí estar fuera de mis cinco sentidos porque no recuerdo el golpe. Cuando las puertas del elevador privado se abren, camino directamente hasta el bar y me sirvo un buen y casi desbordado vaso de Whisky. Al primer trago, el alcohol escose las heridas de mi boca y al sentirlo, bebo de un solo golpe el resto.

Coloco el vaso con fuerza demandada, más de lo normal. Enciendo el minicomponente que está en el _Pent-House_ y de manera aleatoria se escucha la voz de una mujer. Una italiana cantando un delicioso español. _Laura Paussini_. Me gusta su voz, aunque tiene un tono dulce, no logra tranquilizarme. Decido ponerla solamente de fondo, como un murmullo. Camino hacia el baño y me miro al espejo luego de haberme lavado la cara. Tengo algunos moretones que lentamente se van hinchando. Mañana tal vez estén peor. Pongo algún medicamento para la inflamación y tomo un vaso enorme de agua.

Camino por los pasillos de mi departamento como alguien perdido. Bebo whisky, no quiero dormir. No deseo hacerlo. Solo tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ése imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevió a ofenderla?

—Perro desgraciado— digo reventando el vaso en el piso y tocando mi cabello de modo nervioso.

 **xx-xx**

Como predije, no he dormido lo que debía pero estoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a trabajar.

Escucho en la contestadora los mensajes insistentes de mi padre y viendo inútil responderle ahora, no lo hago. Elijo un traje café tierra oscuro, con una gabardina. Siento la necesidad de ir con el cabello más acomodado.

Salgo del _Pent-House_ sin haber siquiera desayunado y llego a la empresa en menos del tiempo acostumbrado. Me gustaría decir que eso me hace sentir ansioso porque la única persona a la que deseo ver, ni siquiera ha llegado a su oficina. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abren, Susana comienza a caminar con las puntas de sus pies por sus exagerados tacones, con carpetas en las manos y con el típico escote que se guarda para los lunes, pero se detiene de golpe al ver mi cara magullada y mi ceño fruncido y serio.

—¿Señor?

—¿Mensajes? — pregunto caminando directamente hasta mi puerta.

—Su padre ha insistido desde que llegué a la oficina. Dijo que le urgía hablar con usted— me sigue dentro del lugar mientras yo acomodo la gabardina y me siento en mi silla, encendiendo mi computadora.

—¿Alguien más? — inquiero con completa indiferencia.

—El señor Wheaton… — murmura y a la par se calla ante mi fría mirada. Luce temblorosa en cuanto la miro y alzo una ceja en su dirección—… Él me dijo que…

—No quiero volver a saber de ese "señor", Susana. El contrato con su compañía queda obsoleto para Enterpresis.

—Como diga, señor Cullen.

—¿Ya ha llegado la señorita Swan? — comienzo a indagar sin proponérmelo. Susana se queda muda.

—No, señor.

—De acuerdo. A trabajar…— digo sin mirarla mientras reviso los correos de esa mañana. Ante el silencio de no escuchar cerrarse la puerta, alzo la mirada y la descubro mirándome fijamente—. ¿Se le olvidó algo?

—Señor…— murmura algo cohibida.

—¿Qué ocurre? — digo un poco exasperado.

—¿De verdad está bien?

Quiero entornar los ojos en blanco pero me comporto. Debí habérmelo previsto. Llegar a ver a Edward Cullen magullado del rostro en plena oficina, debía ser todo un chismorreo.

—Lo estoy— explico sin más y no vuelvo a mirarla. Ella comprende y se marcha en silencio, como bien ha debido y yo vuelvo a mi trabajo.

Diez minutos después, el ruido de la oficina alterna a la mía, comienza a ser evidente. Isabella ha llegado y eso me pone increíblemente ansioso. Como un niño pequeño, al que le han dicho que esa mañana misma es navidad y es hora de abrir los regalos. Quiero verla, pero tampoco puedo mostrarme tan entusiasmado con la idea. Para cuando me lo pienso, la puerta se abre de par en par, mostrándome a Carlisle con el rostro color carmín.

—¡Edward!, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS OCURRE CONTIGO? — Grita como si fuese un crío.

—Hola, papá— lo saludo con un amago de sonrisa.

—Nada de "Hola, papá" — me riñe—, ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Golpear a Patrick de ese modo? Y todavía llegar todo magullado del rostro como si fueras un crío saliendo de una riña de un pub barato.

No puede ser que ese _marica_ le haya dicho a mi padre.

—¿Al menos te dijo ese _pendejo_ por qué lo hice?

—¡Edward!

Suspiro, tratando de contener mi rabia.

—Padre, tú siempre has confiado en mis decisiones. Me sorprende ahora que las cuestiones. ¿Al menos Wheaton te dijo por qué lo hice?

Carlisle cierra la puerta y se siente frente a mí en silencio, esperando mi respuesta. Es evidente que ya está un poco más tranquilo pero se ve enfurecido. La familia del imbécil ese, iba a ser una de nuestras ayudas primordiales en cuanto inversión se trataba, así que debía estar enojado.

—Te escucho.

—Wheaton no tiene valor ni como accionista ni como persona… Sólo eso puedo decirte.

—¿Y eso a mí en qué me va ayudar?

—Padre, confía en mí.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, Edward? Haces cosas tan fuera del protocolo que hasta me sorprende que actúes así. Tú nunca fuiste un muchacho problema —dice sin saber la verdad de mi adolescencia, llena de riñas que él, afortunadamente, nunca se enteró— y ahora, ¿Te peleas ya que eres un ejecutivo? ¡El mundo está patas arriba!

—¡Se quería llevar a la cama a la hija de tu entrañable amigo Charles Swan! Y está pendejo Patrick, si creía que iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima a Isabella— le revelé.

No podía ocultar más mi rabia y esa era la realidad. Mi padre atónito me mira sin poder comprender mis palabras y las acciones que me llevaron actuar de ese modo, pero lo sopesa lentamente, como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta capciosa y suspira con un dedo sobándole la barbilla y mirando lentamente mis herramientas de oficina.

—¿Con que eso trató de hacer?

—Sí — reitero con rabia.

—Bueno… él me contó una historia bastante diferente.

Los siguientes minutos, Carlisle estuvo explicándome la sarta de mentiras — y verdades — que yo le había dicho a Wheaton. Yo no pude evitar reír en más de una ocasión. Mi padre me pidió disculpas por su predeterminada acción. Para mediodía, yo estaba encismado revisando una base de datos cuando la puerta que dividía la primera oficina, se abrió lentamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? — pregunta Isabella y yo me sorprendí.

—Adelante— respondo tratando de acomodarme el saco y la corbata, como si aquello lograse disimular los cardenales de mi rostro.

Cuando entra no me pierdo ni un segundo la _alegría_ de ver su figura bien formada entrando frente a mí. De la cabeza a los pies y luego viceversa… Ojalá los ojos pudieran tomar fotos. Cuando mi vista vuelve a su cara, veo la sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Está usted bien? — inquiere acercándose con aire maternal hasta mí y veo claramente el impulso que trata de matar al querer cerciorarse de que estoy fuera de peligro. Su andar se detiene frente al escritorio y yo reprimo una sonrisa de satisfacción: le importo. Pero no sé hasta qué punto.

—Lo estoy, señorita.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Nada importante— le aseguro—, un imbécil trató de hacerse el listo. Pero no tuvo suerte— le presumo mostrándole mis puños, con pequeñas cicatrices de sangre seca en los nudillos que se me hicieron al momento de golpear al idiota de Patrick.

Ella luce espantada, tal vez nunca había oído tanta violencia narrada y los estragos de la misma, al mismo tiempo. Eso la hace extrañamente inocente. _¿Qué hacías de adolescente Isabella?_ ¸ me pregunto mentalmente. Y lo sopeso. De seguro no tuvo ningún novio que se metía en problemas de vez en vez solo para probar _la poca hombría_ que podía demostrar. Eso me hace sonreír. ¿Le atraían los chicos buenos? Tal vez. Yo no soy un chico bueno, quizás los buenos aún seguían siendo su tipo.

El pensamiento extrañamente me desagrada.

—Suena serio.

—Nada que valga la pena mencionar. Sólo son heridas de honor— y tácitamente cambio de tema—. ¿Se le ofrecía algo?

—Sólo quería preguntarle si recibió el memorándum de su padre.

—No he abierto mi correo— respondo sorprendido. ¿Por qué Susana no me lo informó?

—De hecho, no lo envió por correo. Lo dejé yo misma en su oficina. Y como no sabía si lo había leído, quise cerciorarme.

Cuanto misterio.

—¿Y de qué trata la junta?

—Mi padre me cederá oficialmente sus acciones esta misma tarde, es por eso que solo estaremos presentes, su padre, el mío, usted y yo.

Por fin, el viejo Charles Swan se retira y deja libre a la pequeña oveja.

—Estaré ahí, puntual— le aseguro— sonriéndole. Ella me corresponde y se retira en silencio, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando encuentro el sobre donde contenía el memorándum de la junta, ante mí. Solo bastaba unos minutos para que fuese capaz de encontrarlo por mí mismo. Entonces, ¿Por qué ella se tomó la molestia de venir a decírmelo? ¿Acaso tenía ganas de verme? El pensamiento me pilla desprevenido y mi ego se levanta. Jugueteo con un bolígrafo de punta rotatoria y mis dedos toman ambos extremos mientras lo miro.

—Ella vino aquí para verme, no hay duda— suspiro, jugando como niño pequeño en mi silla giratoria y colocando ambos brazos tras mi nuca.


	6. Velada sorpresa

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. M. la historia es mía, gracias por la espera.**_

 _ ***-*-x-x-*-***_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Velada sorpresa**_

 _ **Octubre**_

El mes otoñal llega lentamente a la ciudad de Nueva York. El frío inunda esporádicamente las calles en un suave susurro entre los árboles de Central Park. A primera hora de la mañana recibo un correo de mi padre anunciándome que la fiesta anual de la beneficencia de Grupo E. Se celebrará esta misma noche. Personalmente, no soy muy alusivo al meterme en los preparativos, de eso dejo que se encarguen las secretarias o el mismo equipo de publicidad de la empresa. Será lo mismo de cada año: acto de presencia, recibir adulaciones de personas que no conozco, beber champagne o vino helado, flirtear, recoger un bonito culo, llevarlo al Pent-House, coger y llamar un taxi para que la lleve a su casa. Mierda, hace meses que no follo.

—Señor Cullen— me llama Susana—, ¿A qué hora quiere que pase la limosina por usted?

—Iré por mi cuenta.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

—¿Irá la señorita Swan? — inquiero. Mi secretaria no se sorprende de que pregunte por ella aunque no lo hago intencionalmente. La verdad yo soy el sorprendido, pero no alzo la vista para que no note el atisbo de extrañeza en mi rostro.

Creo que está celosa, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

—Como los demás empleados, señor.

 _Sí, eso lo sé. Me refiero a que si irá acompañada o no_ , quiero preguntarle pero me muerdo la lengua.

—Es todo— digo y ella se retira en silencio.

Continúo con mi trabajo y me deja pasmado el hecho de recibir a Sara, la secretaria personal de Bella en mi despacho.

—Señor Cullen, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, señorita Brooks.

Ella es pequeña y delgada, debe llegara la altura de mi pecho tal vez si me pusiera de pie frente a ella. Parece una hoja de árbol ante mí, temblorosa. Creo que la intimido y también creo que está agradecida de que no sea su jefe directo.

—Señor— entra y se instala de pie frente al escritorio.

Yo no dejo de escribir y su silencio me exaspera. Dejo mi pluma y cruzo las manos frente a mí. Ante mi ceño duro, ella jadea. ¿Por qué la asusto tanto?

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

—La señorita Swan dejó algo para usted— y me entrega un sobre manila color amarillo empaquetado.

Me sorprende aún más pero no lo hago denotar. No he tenido noticias de ella desde ayer y esta mañana. La verdad es que no recuerdo haberla visto recientemente. Me hace sentir extrañamente ansioso. Lo tomo y lo observo detenidamente.

 _ **Edward Cullen.**_

Dice el destinatario.

Sonrío tontamente, esperando de una manera infantil que dentro del sobre haya ropa interior suya, que sea una clara invitación a abrirme paso entre sus piernas.

Pero cual es mi amarga sorpresa al darme cuenta que de ella — como siempre—, no recibo más que papeles de oficina.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Papeleo sobre…

—Está bien— respondo interrumpiéndola, un poco irritado por mi propia decepción. La mujer asiente, sin nada más que aportar y me encismo en la computadora con mi irritación infantil y renuente al no tener noticias más sobresalientes para Isabella Swan.

Doy la vuelta en el Ferrari entre la calle 795 Fifth Avenue en el Upper East Side. Entro a manera lenta al Pent-house Pierre Hotel y entro al elevador. El glorioso bañado de color oro en las paredes del lugar me recibe de manera cálida al estar encendida una de las 5 chimeneas que tiene. Con 12,000 pies cuadrados extendidos sobre los tres pisos, 16 cuartos: cinco habitaciones con baños privados, 6 baños, área para el personal y 4 terrazas, las cuales ofrecen increíbles vistas de la ciudad de Manhattan: yo me siento jodidamente solo y vacío. ¿Para qué carajos quiero una casa tan grande sino vivo con nadie? Niego lentamente, ¿A dónde me lleva este pensamiento?

Entro a la habitación principal y las luces se encienden a mi primer paso. Busco entre mi guardarropa el traje indicado que llevaré en la fiesta de esta noche y dispongo de irme a bañar. Me tomo mí tiempo y mientras me quito los restos del gel, me sorprendo pensando nuevamente en Isabella. ¿Qué clase de vestido irá a llevar?, ¿Dejará algo para la imaginación o me torturará con un suave escote?

 **xx-xx**

Llego al Estándar High line hasta Chelsea Manhattan donde una larga fila de autos está a la espera de entrar a la fiesta de beneficencia de grupo E. Me hago presente en mi Bugatti 2012 en un llamativo color negro y azul turquesa por la parte inferior de la carrocería. Me encanta este auto. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hacen esperar al verme llegar solo. New York Times tiene a sus reporteros insistiendo que les confirme si el hombre más rico de la ciudad tiene una chica secreta entre sus secretos. Sonrío amablemente. Hay muchas chicas — no últimamente— pero no una que valga la pena. **People** pregunta qué es lo que espero de la noche, respondo con vacilación: "Que sea una noche que pueda ayudar a los demás."

Aplauden a mi elocuencia y con un poco de dificultad, entro a la estancia del salón del hotel. Está muy elegante debo admitir y las lámparas de araña le dan un toque muy victoriano. Comienzo a caminar por el lugar con una copa de champan en la mano. Sin opinar demasiado me abro paso entre el grupo buscando con la mirada a Isabella. No la localizo. Miro nerviosamente mi reloj de mano. Me siento un imbécil porque no tiene demasiado retardo en la hora.

—Te notas nervioso, hijo— murmura mi padre.

—Es una noche importante— me justifico.

—Parece algo más, ¿esperas a alguien?

—No—miento.

—Pensé que tendrías una cita para hoy.

Pensé que tendría sexo estos últimos dos meses y no.

—Siempre vengo solo, padre.

—Pero no estás solo en las fiestas.

—Éste año será diferente, lo presiento— respondo con una sonrisa mientras bebo de mi copa.

—Eso espero— palmea mi hombro—, te dejo, hijo. Iré a hablar con el señor Hayashi. Tenemos un proyecto fuerte con los japoneses. Me gustaría ser participe. ¿Vienes?

—En un momento te alcanzo— respondo distraído aun mirando hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo— murmura y se marcha.

¿Qué pasa con Isabella? ¿Por qué no ha llegado? Me giro sobre mis talones, alzando la copa ocasionalmente para saludar a quienes me reconocen. Mirando la punta de mis **Salvatore Ferragamo** como si fuesen la gran cosa o la más interesante de la noche, me concentro.

Entonces, entre el murmullo de la noche y la banda de Jazz escucho su voz. Alzo la vista y me concentro en su rostro. Esta preciosa. Lleva un vestido rojo entallado y que le luce demasiado. Su piel luce tan apetitosa con ese color. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y puedo notar como su pecho se hunde con violencia. ¿Está sorprendida de verme?

Se ruboriza lentamente y entonces, mi sangre se enfría. Viene del brazo de un hombre. Un hombre que no logro ubicar en el rostro de mis conocidos más cercanos. Él la lleva tomada por la cintura con propiedad, el perro me dice que él es su dueño. ¿Será su familiar? Mi cabeza hace un "clic", Jacob Black. El segundo magnate de esta ciudad…. Pero ¿por qué mierdas está del brazo de Isabella? ¿Qué le pasa a ese pendejo?

No son familia… No pueden ser.

—Señor Cullen, ¿Qué tal?— me saluda ella, al darse cuenta de que la he notado y que no podrá evitarme. Parece apenada, ¿por qué?

—Todo bien, Señorita Swan, ¿Cómo ha estado usted?— digo con amabilidad pero me está llevando el carajo de furia.

—Bien, señor Cullen— responde casi tartamudeando, quizás la estoy mirando demasiado fijamente—. Señor, le presento a mi novio.

¿Novio? ¡MIERDA! ¿¡NOVIO!? ¿Esta imbécil cara de niño es su pendejo novio? Me siento enfurecido, ¿Cuándo comenzó a tener novio? ¡MERDA!

— Jacob Black. Un gusto conocerlo por fin, señor Cullen— se presenta tendiéndome la mano con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviese conociendo a su artista favorito. Pendejo imbécil. Miro con recelo a Isabella, ¿por qué mierdas no me dijiste que tenias novio, Bella?

No le correspondo. Estoy tan encabronado que podría querer romperle cada dedo que haya tocado a la señorita Swan esta noche.

—El gusto es mío— miento—. No sabía que la señorita Swan tenía novio— explico de manera acusadora mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Ella parece apenada ante ese hecho. Sí, nena. Estoy muy enojado.

—Oh, sí. Pero ya no más novios. Prometidos, señor Cullen. Prometidos. ¿No es así, linda? — y acto seguido, el hijo de puta que tengo frente a mí, alza su mano como si tomara el santo grial y lo presume.

Isabella Swan tiene un anillo de compromiso con un diamante en él. La sangre me bombea rápidamente, siento punzadas en las sienes de mi cabeza y comienzo a sudar frío. No me gusta, no me parece real, ni correcto. Estoy mintiendo si digo que esto no me afecta. ¡QUÉ PUTAS! Quiero matarlo, quiero molerlo a golpes, quiero sacar la furia. ¿Dónde mierdas estaba escondido este imbécil? ¿Por qué ella lo había mantenido oculto? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

La furia es mayor que cuando golpee a Wheaton. Es 100 veces mayor de lo que recuerdo.

—Parece que el señor Black es un hombre afortunado— respondo, gritando por dentro miles de injurias.

Ella no ha opinado nada, parece capaz de sentir la incómoda situación.

—Lo soy — responde Black besándole posesivamente los labios y con la sorpresa del acto, ella deja los ojos abiertos y puede ver el acto de odio que con la mirada le grito. ¡No están solos! Quiero arrancarla de su lado, llevarla lejos de ahí y exigirle que me dé una puta explicación.

Mis nudillos pasan a blancos por la fuerza ejercida sobre mis palmas y al despegarse de su boca, ella tiembla.

¡CARAJO! Odio a éste perro desgraciado, nunca había sentido tanta furia en mi vida. Primero me cae la sorpresa de que no viene sola, luego descubro que tiene novio y ahora que está prometida a matrimonio. ¿Podría ser más maravillosa la noche? Y éste hijo de puta no deja de sonreír en ningún momento, ¿acaso no nota lo incómodo que es todo esto?

— Bueno, me retiro. Espero que disfruten la velada. Hasta luego señor Black. Señorita Swan—respiro hondamente, bajando la cabeza con la pizca de educación que me queda y dedicándole una última mirada a Isabella.

Camino sin más entre las personas, sin mirar atrás. Voy al valet parking y un mozo me alcanza corriendo.

—Señor Cullen.

—Mi auto— digo quitándome el saco, hace repentinamente mucho calor.

—En seguida— corre espantado, no se esperaba a que me fuese tan temprano, supongo.

Comienzo a enrollar las mangas de mi camisa y el Bugatti llega al instante. Le doy una propina que no sé cuánto es en realidad y entro golpeando la puerta con aire más iracundo.

Acelero, una parte de mí está agradecido de que los paparazzis no estén cerca. Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y en seguida pongo los _manos libres_.

—Cullen.

— _¿Hijo? ¿Dónde estás?_

—Tuve que retirarme— contesto girando sin bajar la velocidad.

— _¿Todo bien?_

—Casi— respondo—, me dolió la cabeza y el barullo de la gente me asqueo.

— _Debiste haberme hablado._

—Voy a casa. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

— _Como gustes, hijo mío._

— _Ciao_.

El camino a casa se me hace largo, así que pongo un poco de música para intentar relajarme. Pongo algo aleatorio y _System of Down_ suena en el reproductor. No es uno de los grupos que ayudaría a tranquilizarme, pero _Toxicity_ es algo más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.

Tarareo un poco, estoy furioso. Furioso conmigo, con ella, con el perro de Black e inclusive con mi padre por haberme hecho ir a esa jodida fiesta. ¿Por qué mierdas esperé tanto de aquella situación en la que no hubo más que sutiles coqueteos? ¡Puta madre! Me siento un chiquillo desilusionado, hice tantos planes con ese culo. Tantas cosas que quería hacerle y que no pude. ¿Cómo mierdas se supone que voy a tratarla ahora?

Esto debe ser una puta broma de mierda. Un sentimiento extraño embarga mi pecho y es difícil de controlar porque nunca lo había sentido. Ni proyectado, ni experimentado… Nada. Mierda.

Cierro los ojos en cuanto entro al estacionamiento y comienzo a golpear con furia el volante del auto, el claxon comienza a sonar con una seria de amorfos sonidos que me aturden los tímpanos. Es como estar haciendo una rabieta a mi edad. ¡Mi edad! El hombre más rico de Nueva York haciendo una rabieta infantil. Apago todo y salgo cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Aplano el número que lleva a mi piso con furia y espero.

—Cane Dannazione , figlio di puttana ! Perché? Merda ! Perché si doveva essere con Isabella ?*

Me pregunto fuertemente, entrando al Pent-house. Golpeo unas cuantas cosas al pasar. Me siento furioso. Entro al gimnasio que tengo y me quito la camisa. Comienzo a golpear el saco de box que tengo y éste se tensa desde la viga donde está amarrado.

El aire sale de entre mis dientes con fuerza. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces lo pateo. Saco el aire. Comienzo a sudar y pienso en ella, en ese imbécil, ¿Cuántas veces habrá estado con él? ¿Por qué carajos pienso en eso? Golpe, golpe, golpe, patada, patada, patada, golpe.

El costal cae rendido al piso de mármol del gimnasio.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA CON ÉL?! ¿¡POR QUÉ ISABELLA!? ¡TU ERES MÍA!— Grito desesperado con la rabia en cada poro de mi piel y tiro mi equipo de esgrima, saliendo furibundo de la habitación sin poder controlarme.

 **XX-XXX-XX**

 ***¡Maldito perro, hijo de puta! ¿Por qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenías que estar con Isabella?**

 **C-C-C-C-C-C**

 **GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ESPERARON CON ANSIAS, ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE. NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO A LO QUE TANTO GUSTAN :D Jajaja,** _coshinonas_ _._

 _ **Y a las nenas que son de México, feliz día de muertos :D**_


	7. Capricho costoso

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Capricho costoso.**_

Me llevaba el carajo aún después de 6 días de lo sucedido. Tenía que esperar el tiempo suficiente como para poder enfrentarme a Isabella sin poder mirarla sin resentimiento. Parecía un chiquillo herido y cada vez que nos encontrábamos, tenía la inminente necesidad de querer arrastrarla a un lugar _privado_ y hacerla responder por sus actos.

—Dime, Edward— murmura el doctor Miller mientras mis pies cuelgan del diván—. ¿Cómo ha sido para ti esta semana?

—Dura— digo con seriedad. Como mi polla.

—¿Te has enfrentado a algún tipo de obstáculo por controlarte?

—Diariamente. Estoy considerando seriamente en cambiar mi oficina para trabajar desde casa.

—Eso suena serio— dice él a través de sus lentes.

Ni que lo diga. La masturbación está llegando a un punto que siento insuficiente en toda la extensión de la palabra. He visto tantos vídeos pornográficos que creo haberme visto el Kamasutra en todos ellos.

—Es serio.

—Dime, ¿Has tenido problemas?

Hago remembranza y pienso. Sí, los he tenido. Hace cinco días le grité a mi secretaria solo porque una de las copias de un contrato se había traspapelado. Todo el piso 20 de la empresa se enteró de lo sucedido y encontré a Susana hipando frente a la computadora al final de la jornada. Ni siquiera me disculpé. Tres días después, mandé a la mierda al director general de Microsoft. Le dejé muy bien en claro su incompetencia en el campo y muy indignado, se retiró del lugar vociferando quién sabe qué cosas. Mi padre —después de tantos años—, me regañó en privado exigiéndome saber qué era lo que me sucedía.

—Cambios de humor— suelto sin mas.

—Bueno… Esto es lo que haremos.

El doctor comienza a darme una tediosa platica sobre cómo controlar mis cambios de humor y ataques de ira. Como siempre, solo me quedo en silencio y suspiro cada vez que hace un comentario que me pareciese absurdo. Asiento y afirmo en todo lo que me dice. Al final de la consulta, me estrecha de la mano y se despide con la promesa de vernos la semana entrante.

 _ **xxx-xxx**_

 _ **Lunes, 7 de Octubre del 2013**_

Cuando salgo de _casa_ miro a todos mis autos y no me siento convencido de querer llevar esas reliquias a la oficina.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor.

Conduzco hasta la agencia de los Aston Martin y dejo mi _viejo Ferrari_ en el estacionamiento. Me acomodo los _Ray Ban_ y suspiro.

—¿Qué juguete compraremos hoy?

Cuando entro todos se quedan en silencio. Supongo que es tan inusual que un cliente llegue a tan tempranas horas. Una mujer de cabello rubio y traje gris me sigue.

—¿Señor?

—Muéstreme su inventario — digo sin más acomodándome el saco.

—P-p-or supuesto…— jadea—¿Qué es lo que buscaba?

—Algo deportivo— respondo mirando a lo lejos.

—Claro, por aquí.

La gente mi mira al pasar y escucho mi nombre entre chismorreos. Avanzo sin prestar atención.

La mujer camina por una larga fila de autos muy llamativos pero demasiado pomposos. Estoy seguro de lo que quiero, no me dejo persuadir.

—Tenemos este Vanquish…

—No— tajo.

Y entonces giro mi cabeza exasperado y veo al indicado. Un Aston Martin One-77 en color plata y vidrios polarizados. 355km/h de carrocería británica y hermosa. Avanzo lentamente aclarando mi garganta.

—Éste.

—Señor… Ese auto no está en venta.

¡Mierda! ¡Todo el puto mundo está en venta! ¡¿Me va a joder con eso?! ¿Otra cosa que no puedo tener? ¡QUIERO EL PUTO AUTO!

—Dije ese, señorita— digo con exasperación.

—Discúlpeme, pero éste es el más costoso y.

—¿Con quién carajos cree que está hablando? Quiero este jodido auto, ahora…

—Señor… El auto fue ordenado para el príncipe Mohammed bin Zayed Al Nahyan…

—Le pago 4 putos millones de dólares por él…

La mujer se queda boca abierta.

—El auto vale 1.8, señor…

Pongo los ojos en blanco a punto de irme y un hombre de cabello cano y traje azul marino se acerca con aire nervioso.

—Natalie, yo lo atiendo… Discúlpela, señor Cullen… Ella no sabe, es nueva.

—¿Señor Cullen? — Inquiere sorprendida—, ¿Edward Cullen?

—Querida, ¿por qué no vas a la oficina y nos preparas café?

—S-i-ii, señor.

Ella se marcha despacio incrédula.

—Entonces, ¿quiere éste?

—Sí.

—Como la señorita le mencionó, éste auto fue pedido por el príncipe de Abu Dhabi, pero siempre será un honor atender a un compatriota.

 _Besa culos_ , pienso suspirando.

—Pase por aquí— me invita y yo lo sigo.

 _ **xxx—xxx**_

Llego a la oficina tarde y con el ronroneo de mi nueva adquisición. La gente un duda en mirarme y cuando me bajo, el guardia de la entrada, silva.

—Bonito auto, señor Cullen.

Sonrío con suficiencia.

—Gracias.

Camino entre la gente y la mujer de recepción se levanta, sorprendida de verme llegar tarde y después mirando hacia la puerta al ver mi flamante auto. Todos están anonadados de ver el juguete nuevo de Edward Cullen. Entro al elevador y suspiro. Es el primer jodido auto que compro por capricho, ¡Porque no pude tener a una mujer! ¡Por una mujer! Al abrirse las puertas, Susana y Sara, saltan de sus asientos.

—Buen día— saludo.

—Buen día, señor— dicen en unísono.

—¿Hay llamadas? — pregunto a mi secretaria.

—Su padre, dijo que vendría a las 11 del mediodía y a las 11:30 tiene una video conferencia para con los inversionistas japoneses.

—Bien— respondo sin más y entro a mi asfixiante oficina.

Cuando cierro la puerta, escucho el tímido sonido de la voz de Isabella tras la otra puerta. Me acerco pero no para hablarle, sino simplemente para escucharla y saber de ella. Hace días que no me planta cara y eso para mí, está excelente. No tengo ganas de verla. Siento que aún no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para poder asegurar que he disipado mi rabia y que al verla, no querré darle un buen par de nalgadas.

Me retiro de la pared delgada huyendo de la tentación y me siento en mi escritorio, negando levemente.

—Isabella Swan, la primera mujer que me hace hacer una rabieta de más de 4 millones de dólares.

 _ **xx—xx**_

Para las 11:15 de la mañana, ya he hablado con mi padre acerca de lo que será el negocio del año. La sala está preparada y todos — quienes conformamos la empresa— entramos para tomar nuestros asientos. Por supuesto, soy el ultimo en ocupar la estancia del lugar, mirando nerviosamente la punta de la mesa que debe estar vacía. A la izquierda, mi padre me espera mientras lee una libreta de piel negra con sus iniciales doradas en la portada, mientras bebe una taza de café. A la derecha — y después de tantos días—, Isabella Swan vestida en impecable blanco, está sentada de manera nerviosa.

—Buen día a todos— saludo—, espero todos estemos preparados para lo que se avecina. Japón nos tiene un negocio fuerte y en Hardware están por encima de varias potencias. Sería muy bueno que grupo E., se aliara con ellos— digo—, ¿Estamos preparados?

Todos asientes y yo camino hasta mi lugar y tomo la silla. Las secretarias se mueven meticulosa y silenciosamente por el lugar atendiendo a los demás mientras yo abro la carpeta donde tengo lo necesario para la reunión.

—Buen día, señor Cullen— me saluda la aludida con aire tímido.

—Buen día, _signorina_ Swan.

—Espero que este sea el negocio del año.

—También yo— opino sin mirarla.

Mi padre no se inmuta.

—Espero que…

—¿Le importaría traerme un café? No he desayunado y aún nos quedan unos quince minutos antes de empezar— le tajo como si fuese mi subordinada.

—¿Disculpe? — inquiere indignada.

—Dos de azúcar y sin leche, por favor— le digo sin mirarla y ella abre los labios. Lo admiro todo desde el rabillo de mi ojo y se pone colorada.

Todos en el lugar se han callado, mientras el perezoso sonido de mis hojas contra mis dedos, se escuchan.

—No puedo creer que…

—¿Qué? — Pregunto mirándola—, ¿No es capaz de traerme un café hecho por usted? Muy mal, señorita Swan. Un ama de casa al menos debe saber eso. ¿O no quería casarse?— y después le tajo mi mirada.

Sí, sé lo que piensa. Que soy un hijo de puta arrogante, mal parido y pedante. Pero me vale un pito, me siento encabronado con ella y esta fría y deliciosa indiferencia es la manera más fácil de llevar las cosas sabiendo que estoy hasta la mierda de enojo.

—Yo no soy su subordinada.

—Lo es, aunque no lo quiera…

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa?...

Y entonces, las luces se enfocan y el video llamado empieza. Ella se queda callada en toda la junta, excepto cuando debe opinar —cosa que se limita demasiado— pero defiende muy bien su capital y sus argumentos. Es brillante, sofisticada y hermosa… Pero me ha hecho enojar y no lo ha pagado. Edward Cullen no puede quedarse así.

 **-x-x-x-x-x**

Al salir de la junta — y después de un cierre bastante exitoso—, es de las primeras en irse junto a Rosalie. Se despide muy amablemente de mi padre y de los demás, excepto de mí. Ódiame, nena. Al menos tendré eso de ti.

—Edward— me llama mi padre—, ¿Qué pasa con Isabella? La noté muy callada.

—Quizás está intimidada— sonrío con hipocresía.

—Tal vez— suspira cruzado de brazos y luego me palmea el hombro—, ella es nueva en esto. Pero bueno… ¿Quieres ir a comer? Tienes que platicarme sobre ese rumor que anda por los pasillos de que Edward Cullen hizo encabronar al príncipe de Abu Dhabi.

Yo me río y asiento saliendo de la oficina.

 _ **..-xx-xx-..**_

 _ **Miércoles, 9 de octubre.**_

La situación entre los dos, va de mal en peor. Si es que se puede. Pasado dos días de nuestro último encuentro, Isabella no me mira siquiera y cualquier cosa que necesite de mí—una firma o un documento—, Sara — su secretaria— es su interventora. No puedo negar que la extraño pero así es mejor. No vivo tan tensionado — bueno solo un poco y a falta de sexo—, pero todo es relativamente tranquilo.

Esta mañana me he masturbado dos veces en la bañera antes de ir al trabajo y una vez más, terminé gritando su nombre. Bella y hermosa costumbre de las últimas semanas. Cuando llegué a la oficina, la puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Al parecer la _signorina_ Swan se había tomado el día libre _por un asunto personal._

Toda la tarde fue vacía. No hice más que lo monótono y al final, sin saber de ella, decidí ponerme la máscara de _duro_ y enfrentar mis demonios.

Al llegar a casa, me quito la camisa y comienzo a entrenar en con el _nuevo saco de box_ que he mandado a reponer. Este es más _resistente_ según los expertos, pero hoy probaremos qué tan cierto es eso.

Comienzo con calentamiento y flexiones. Cuando mi cuerpo está lo suficientemente estirado, corro hasta el saco y comienzo a patearlo.

Me imagino que es Jacob Black al que estoy pateando, mostrándole todo lo que no pude hacerle cuando supe que era la pareja de ella. ¡Puta madre! Eso me hace encabronar. Pateo, pateo, puño.

Me siento jodidamente rabioso. ¿Cuántas veces se la ha llevado a la cama? Eso me hace hervir la sangre… ¡¿Cuántas veces le ha quitado un orgasmo?! ¿Cuántas veces ella ha gemido su nombre? Patada, patada, patada, golpe, golpe, patada.

¿Por qué mierdas estoy tan putamente posesivo con eso?, ¿por qué me importa tanto? ¡Son tantas preguntas! Han pasada tanto tiempo desde que tuve sexo, desde que tuve que haber _superado_ a esa diabólica mujer. Puño, puño, patada. No debería estar así, en este punto ya me hubiese valido pito eso.

Mi cabello comienza a gotear por el sudor. Golpe, golpe. Giro alrededor del saco y esquivo golpes —imaginarios—, golpeo otra vez.

¿Por qué me siento tan malditamente encabronado? Tengo que cogérmela, solo una vez… Como animales… Hacerla gritar, desvirgarla de nuevo… Aunque sé que en este punto ella ya no debe serlo. Hacérselo con tanta fuerza que al día siguiente le duela todo el cuerpo y llenarla toda de mí. De mi semilla. Chuparle cada gota de humedad de su cuerpo, su excitación fresca, su sudor, su saliva. ¡TODO, MIERDA!

Golpeo, golpeo. Quiero tenerla en todas las posiciones posibles, ¡Una noche! Solo eso pido. Compré un puto auto carísimo, auto que me negaron vender y al final obtuve, ¿Por qué no es así? ¡Por qué a ella no la puedo tener! Me siento frustrado. Edward Cullen jamás había tenido que esperar, ni superar a nadie.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella Swan! ¡Te voy a coger, así sea lo último que haga! — y pateo tan fuerte que el alambre se tuerce y se desploma en el suelo, rompiendo nuevamente el cedro del piso.

Las vigas de acero se han roto. Me hace pensar en dos hipótesis sobre ese hecho:

La primera, la marca y los técnicos no cumplieron con las expectativas de mis necesidades.

La segunda, estoy tan encabronado que rompo todo así sea de acero.

 _ **x—xx—x**_

 **Chicas, gracias por seguirme esperando. ¡Sí, ya sé! Me estoy tardando con lo** _ **mero bueno**_ **del asunto, pero tengo buenas noticias. Lo esperado y emocionante, comienza en capítulos venideros.**

 **(Hace el baile de la alegría) Gracias por el apoyo y nos seguimos leyendo…**


	8. Senza salute mentale

_**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Un enorme agradecimiento a las que esperaron que saliera de la escuela. Ahora sí, a actualizar se ha dicho :D**_

 _ **Pd. LAS NOTAS PARA BELLA lo estaré actualizando esta semana. Gracias por todo…**_

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-*-*-*-*x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Senza salute mentale**_

 _ **(Sin cordura)**_

Dentro de lo que cabe, lo mío con Isabella no ha ido más allá de encuentros ocasionales y cuidadosamente seleccionados pero sobre todo, muy esporádicos. No me pierdo la oportunidad de mirar un poco de vez en cuando, porque aunque siga enojado con ella, no quiere decir que he dejado de desearla.

─Edward─ me llama mi padre mientras yo parpadeo volviendo a la realidad.

─Sí, dime.

─¿Otra vez en las nubes?

─Disculpa, papá… ¿Me decías?

─Te mencionaba que más tarde que pronto tendremos ese contrato entre nuestras manos. ¿Quién lo diría? Los japoneses pueden tener los mejores inventos pero confían más en nuestros desarrolladores de software que en los suyos. Es un negocio grande, hijo.

─Ya lo creo papá.

─Lo que me extraña─ murmura con una mano en la barbilla─, es que no quieren que vayamos a Tokyo. Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente donde desean que instalemos el software.

─Y supongo que quieren que atravesemos el mundo para que personalmente, verifiquemos todo.

─Entiéndelos, hijo. Son muy minuciosos con todo.

─Ya lo creo─ respondo cruzándome de brazos.

─No te veo muy animado con la idea que te propuse.

─No es eso, papá… Es solo que… Hay algo que hace tiempo tiene rondando mi cabeza.

Carlisle alza una ceja de modo sorprendido.

─Vaya, vaya─ sonríe─. Edward Cullen interesado en algo más que no sea la empresa.

Me sorprendo por el tono burlesco de su voz pero no puedo evitar reír también.

─Vamos, quiero oír las teorías─ lo animo.

─Eso es fácil─ me reta─: es una mujer.

Abro los ojos de manera espontánea. ¿Acaso se me nota demasiado? Pero de acuerdo, sí es una mujer la que me tiene pensativo, pero no de la manera romántica que él quisiese. Yo sólo quiero cogérmela una vez… ¡Patrañas! Me encantaría hacerla mía más de una vez, la ingrata me lo debe.

─Tal vez así lo sea ─ comento.

─Bueno, al menos eso es bueno. Ya me estaba espantando─ se burla de mí.

─¿Qué?

Y lentamente comienza a reírse. ¡PADRE!

─Soy tan heterosexual que podría sorprendente─ niego ante su pesada broma.

─Bueno, ¿qué más querías que pensara? En años, jamás me has presentado a una chica. Yo soy viejo, Edward. Y tú eres mi único lazo de sangre en este mundo, algún día querré ver herederos. Aunque aún eres joven, no estoy tan preocupado por eso, pero me temía que la empresa ocupara toda tu vida.

─Tranquilo─ sonrío─, estoy bien con eso.

¡Y más que bien! En toda mi vida, no me ha preocupado por tener una relación seria con alguna mujer, por lo que no creo indispensable eso de tener hijos. Mi padre algún día lo entenderá pero, sí alguien se preguntara entonces por qué no me he esterilizado, la respuesta es fácil. No me parecen ese tipo de cirugías, además… Puede ─y es muy, pero muy poco probable─ que yo algún día cambie de opinión.

─Tienes menos de treinta, Edward. Algún día, vas a querer algo más.

─Pero mientras eso llega, a disfrutar mi juventud.

Él niega con una sonrisa y palmea mi hombro mientras se levanta para retirarse.

─Algún día, hijo mío… Encontrarás tu talón de Aquiles y dejarás de pensar lo mismo.

No puedo evitar reírme.

─Ya lo veremos, papá… Sí es así, yo mismo te pondré la fecha de la boda.

─No tientes a la suerte, Edward. No sabes lo que te depara el destino. Por cierto no lo olvides, hoy es la junta con los accionistas─ y sin más cierra la puerta de la oficina, dándome un adiós ligero con la palma.

Diablos, lo había olvidado. Tengo junta hoy y la señorita Swan estará ahí. Me recojo las mangas y comienzo a teclear en mi computadora.

*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*

xx-xx-xx

Susana me sigue por los pasillos de manera ruidosa, sus tacones comienzan a frustrarme.

─Señor, aquí está el reporte de los últimos ingresos.

Lo tomo y leo ligeramente. Bien, aún sigo siendo rico.

─¿Hay algo más interesante? ─pregunto mientras un par de trabajadores me saludan con la mano y yo les correspondo. Me gusta tener una buena relación con mis empleados, siempre dentro de la línea del respeto.

─La junta empieza en 10 minutos, señor.

─De acuerdo, ¿Ya están todos ahí?

─Sí, señor Cullen.

─Prepara todo junto con Sara, necesito que esté todo perfecto para que no haya interrupciones. En un momento estaré con ustedes.

─Por supuesto, señor─ me contesta y se retira.

Entro a mi oficina de manera rápida y tomo mi agenda, mi portátil y algunas carpetas. Ese trabajo me gusta hacerlo yo. La idea de que Susana toque cosas tan importantes me pone ligeramente nervioso.

Tomo elevador y desciendo al piso diecinueve. El número en rojo desciende y en un segundo estoy en el piso donde está la sala de conferencias. A través de los vidrios ─que son las únicas paredes que separan del lugar─ veo a mi padre retirándose lentamente. Le tiende la mano a un par de empresarios y se despide amistosamente de todos.

Lo encuentro en la entrada y me sonríe.

─¿Te marchas?

─Sí, necesito hacer algunas cosas más con un amigo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. ¿Recuerdas a Garret Pace?

─Tu viejo amigo de la facultad─ recuerdo con alegría.

Ese hombre fue uno de mis ídolos cuando fui niño. Me contaba las mejores y más fascinantes historias de la guerra civil norteamericana que ningún maestro de historia podría contar jamás. A pesar de los años ─y ser casi de la misma edad que mi padre─, se veía joven. Le tengo mucho aprecio.

─Así es─ confirma Carlisle─, vendrá solo por un día Nueva York y quisiera verlo.

─De acuerdo, saludos para él.

Camina hacia el elevador y antes de que se cierre, me sonríe.

─Por supuesto, hijo.

Y las puertas se sellan.

Cuando veo que se ha retirado, me giro para poder encarar la entrada de la sala de juntas y entro a paso firme al lugar. Todos son silencio cuando comienzo a andar hacia la punta de la mesa. Busco con la mirada y la señorita Swan, está sentada muy cerca de Rosalie, dejando vacío su puesto habitual, a mi lado derecho.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan fugazmente pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por esconder su temor ante mi escrutinio.

─Buena tarde a todos.

Uno que otro me responde en coro, como niños de primaria. Otros se esperan a que los demás terminen de hablar y solo, Isabella Swan se queda callada y hace un asentimiento en forma de saludo.

¿Eso es todo preciosa? Me fascina hasta tu indiferencia, nena.

─Bien, comencemos.

Enciendo mi laptop y lo conecto al cable HDMI del proyector. Las luces son apagadas y la diapositiva uno muestra el logo de la empresa. Me pierdo lentamente en mi propio discurso y el motivo de la reunión pero nunca me olvido de ella. Está atenta a lo que digo pero noto que de vez en vez se pierde entre sus propios pensamientos. Cuando yo me siento, otro accionista se levanta de su lugar y comienza a hablar de las relaciones públicas y benéficas que tuvo a fruto la fiesta de beneficencia de un mes atrás.

Oigo ligeramente como parlotea y no le pongo la atención que debería. Con una mano cerca de mi rostro y un dedo rozando mi labio inferior, me dedico enteramente a mirarla. Viste una preciosa falda color oscuro, puedo ver ─por debajo de la mesa transparente─ que trae medias negras. Me encantaría reventárselas.

Viste un saco color verde, un poco más claro que el de mis ojos. Le luce muy bien. Lleva el cabello en suaves ondas. Hoy luce juvenil y atractiva y eso indudablemente que tenga una dolorosa y muy enorme erección.

Trato de apaciguar muy descarriados pensamientos cuando me toca hablar de nuevo y esta vez noto que no deja de mirar su estúpido anillo de compromiso. ¡Eso me hace encabronar! ¿Quiere diamantes? ¡Yo puedo darle más que esa puta baratija! Quiero agarrarla a nalgadas y cogerla entre diamantes, si eso es lo que tanto desea. Sí, vestirla solo de diamantes para coger una noche…

¿De dónde saqué ese pensamiento tan fetichista?

Bien, Cullen… Sigue con lo tuyo. No dejes que las fantasías ganen el ruedo.

─Como pueden observar en la gráfica número uno, las instalaciones nacionales han traído buenas ganancias éste año. Como podemos observar en la gráfica uno, en base con…

Y al momento me giro para poder ver a la audiencia, entre ellos a la dulce Isabella mordiendo la goma de un lápiz con firmeza y después a chuparlo de manera lenta. ¡Jodida mujer! ¿Por qué carajos hace eso? Ella mira sigue mirando firmemente su anillo y entonces mi cabeza hace casi el sonoro clic. ¡Carajo! ¿Está pensando en ese hijo de puta de Black? ¿Está recordando cómo cogen?

¡Estoy encabronado!

—Señorita Swan—interrumpo mi propio turno ante la exasperación—. ¿Me está prestando atención?

Ella alza la cabeza ruborizada y sorprendida. Se avergüenza de la haya tomado por las nubes. Mi ceño cada segundo más se frunce y lo inquietante de todo es que proporcional al nivel de enojo y excitación al querer follarla en uno de los baños del piso.

—Disculpe, señor. He estado un poco ida— se excusa.

 _¿Pensando en ese jodido prometido tuyo, Isabella?_ , pienso furiosamente.

—Señorita Swan— digo prepotente, con un atisbo de furia en mis palabras y sin medir consecuencias—, usted como yo, es dueña potencial de Grupo Enterprises. Sus acciones son importantes para ésta compañía, pero si decide que le importa poco su dinero, tiene usted la libertad de vendérmelas y retirarse.

Ella me mira ceñuda y creo que está furiosa. Me gusta verla así, es refrescante y hasta agradable. Me hace sentir ansioso y excitado. Quisiera comerle la boca y mordérsela para quitar ese adorable puchero de su rostro y hacer que sus labios se abran por la excitación de un buen y jodido beso.

— No soy una niña para que me llame la atención de ese modo, señor Cullen— me responde como gatito enojado.

Todo mundo nos observa atentos. Es la primera vez que pasa, enfrentamiento de titanes. Es _respondona_ y eso hace que me moleste un poco. ¡Mi cabeza es una maldita caja de emociones fuertes!

La miro fijamente a la cara y me importa un pito si el acto es grosero.

—Nos tomaremos un receso y continuaremos mañana— dictamino viéndola con rabia—. Espero que para entonces, todo estemos dispuestos a poner atención y estar decididos a trabajar.

Y salgo tomando mis cosas y caminando hacia el baño antes de hacer una puta locura. Ya me he portado más que grosero con ella, ¿Qué mierdas me pasa con esta mujer? Ni siquiera me despedí de nadie… Bueno, ¿Qué me puede importar? Soy el jefe… Alguna vez me tacharon de arrogante, ahora les daré motivos.

Me encierro en los sanitarios y frente al espejo me miro lentamente. Me sostengo del lavabo y suspiro sofocado. No, yo no soy así, me comporté como un maniaco.

—Que no la puedas tener, no significa que seas un hijo de puta con ella, Cullen— digo para mí solo—. Tengo que pedirle disculpas… Tal vez una cena de disculpas— recapacito.

Me desacomodo el cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya y suspiro.

—De acuerdo… Lo haré

Han pasado menos de diez minutos en lo que he salido de la sala de juntas y he vuelto del baño. El pasillo está casi desierto por lo que comienzo a pensar que ya ni siquiera podré encontrarla. Pero al girar la esquina hacia la sala, escucho el murmullo de dos mujeres.

—Pero quizás a una no le falte — murmura Rosalie Hale codeándola—. ¡Ya te vi, picarona!

—¿De qué hablas, Rose? — responde Isabella, avergonzada.

—En la junta estabas en las nubes y Dios, tan perdida en tu mundo. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Estabas pensando en sexo? ¡Oh, tu novio sí que debe ser un semental! — chilla emocionada.

Oh, oh.

Mi cuerpo se queda estático en el umbral por lo que acabo de escuchar y paralizado espero — estúpidamente — ansioso la respuesta de la _signorina_ Swan. ¿Así que eso era? Ella pensaba en coger con su puto novio.

¡TODO A LA MIERDA! Me olvido de la disculpa que quería darle, ¡Que se joda! Ella levanta la mirada al percatarse de mi presencia, dando un respingo, se sonroja furiosamente. Bueno, al menos tiene pudor. La rubia también se queda callada.

—Señorita Swan— digo secamente—, señorita Hale.

—Señor Cullen— me responde aun sonrojada.

—Señor—contesta ahora Rosalie.

—Veo que está ocupada— digo apenas audible y de forma muy seria.

Apuño mis manos a los costados, suspirando profundamente para poder aguantar la rabia por el comentario de la amiga de Bella. ¡Carajo! Hasta ella lo sabe, ¿Y cómo no? Las mujeres se lo cuentan todo a sus mejores amigas, así sea un polvo casual.

—No. Apenas iba a salir con Rose para ir a comer, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— No. Creo que puede esperar. Señorita Hale— me despido y doy la vuelta. Y salgo sin más hacia el elevador privado.

Me siento más encabronado que nada. Pero sí, todo puede esperar excepto mis ganas de querer apoyarla sobre cualquier superficie y coger ese culo respingón.

Marco el número de mi entrenador y espero mientras el elevador me lleva al estacionamiento.

— _¿Diga?_

—Alec, habla Cullen… Necesito una sesión antes de volver al trabajo.

— _¿Ahora?_

—Si— respondo subiéndome al auto.

— _De acuerdo, pareces necesitarlo._

—Te veo en veinte minutos.

— _Bien, parece que necesitaré protectores._

—Bien pensado —digo sin más y cuelgo.

 _ **xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx**_

—¡Carajo, Cullen! —me regaña mi amigo Alec—, ¿Quién putas te hizo encabronar tanto?

Coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras yo bebo agua.

—Eso es lo de menos— contesto.

—Me dejaste en el suelo, casi me noqueas…

—Y aún quiero seguir— respondo con seriedad.

—¿Estás loco? Me vas a matar de un golpe. Estamos entrenando, no en una lucha callejera…— se ríe—. Además, ya casi son las seis de la tarde, tengo que ir por mi chica. ¡Le prometí esta noche y ahora estoy rendido! Me va a matar cuando llegue a dormir.

Me saca una sonrisa.

—Tal vez necesites una pastilla _azul_ — me burlo.

—En tus sueños— y me avienta la toalla—. Tomaré un redbull y listo.

Niego yéndome a las duchas.

—Gracias, Alec. Nos vemos pronto— me despido y él me levanta el dedo medio.

—¡Controla la ira con sexo, Cullen!

 _Hijo de puta, si supieras que eso es lo que me hace falta…_

 _ **xxxx-xxx-xxxx-xxx**_

Para las seis de la tarde sé que nadie está en la oficina, así que decido ir a terminar los pendientes que dejé esta tarde por salir todo encabronado. Sé que no es buena idea ir a mi casa, así que mejor mantengo la mente ocupado en algo más que no sea la ira o el sexo.

Después de un rato, me desabotono las mangas y comienzo a revisar papeleo. Recibo una llamada de mi padre diciéndome que Garret me manda saludos y espera que algún día vaya a visitarlo a Roma. La idea suena tentadora, pero tampoco puedo despegarme tanto del trabajo.

Cuando me concentración estaba en su punto más alto, escucho la puerta de la oficina contigua abrirse. ¿Isabella está aquí? Me quedo mirando hacia la nada cuando escucho el aire acondicionado ser encendido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Es mejor que no sepa que estoy aquí. Y me vuelvo a concentrar cuando de la nada, escucho su voz a través de la delgada pared.

— _Estoy bien, Jake… Ya lo creo Jake y sabes que no tengo ningún problema con que bebas…_ _Solo no te sobrepases_ — dice con voz pausada.

Trato de no escuchar su conversación pero en cuanto escucho el nombre del perro, me es difícil no dejar de prestar atención.

— _Estás ebrio, Jake. Ve a dormir… Jake… Jacob Black, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ — pregunta con la voz alzada.

Escucho el murmullo de la voz del imbécil de su novio pero no logro entender que dice.

— _Hablamos cuando estés sobrio… Entonces nos vemos en un mes._

Y acto seguido, comienzo a escuchar su suave llanto…

Me asusto, nunca la había escuchado llorar y algo dentro de mí, se rompe… No, no quiero que llore. Me levanto instintivamente de mi asiento y camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla, la noto con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y los hombros temblorosos.

—Señorita Swan— llamo con voz gruesa, debatiéndome entre entrar o no. Ella se asusta, pero más yo al notarla llorosa y triste.

Saco de mi pantalón un pañuelo blanco y me acerco hasta ella, ofreciéndoselo. Lo toma y como niña pequeña, lo talla contra su mejilla. Tal vez necesite hablar con alguien.

—Gracias— me responde.

—¿Está usted bien?

—Sí— contesta con voz temblorosa—. Es solo asuntos personales… ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Me quedé a trabajar hasta tarde— digo casual y mintiendo un poco suspirando—. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—No creo que pueda, señor Cullen — dice con los ojos llorosos.

—Llámame Edward— le ofrezco.

Alza la vista, lo sé. Está sorprendida de que esté extrañamente cordial después de lo de ésta mañana.

—No creo que sea prudente tutearnos.

—No estamos en horas de trabajo, así que yo aquí, ahora, soy Edward Cullen. No soy el hijo de puta que todos aseguran que soy d de la tarde— sonrío y ella parpadea.

—Edward…— murmura y yo me pierdo en su hablar. ¡JODER! Me encanta mi nombre entre sus labios. Es intoxicante…

—Dime, Isabella— respondo casi mordiéndome la boca. Ya comencé a excitarme.

— Si vamos así, preferiría que me llamaras Bella.

—Como gustes, Bella— y me clavo en su mirada. Bella se agita y yo quiero acercarme más a ella.

Pero se aleja un poco y yo gruño silenciosamente. No nena, no te alejes.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme.

—Todo tiene solución excepto la muerte, Bella. Eso dice mi padre— trato de conmoverla.

—Bueno, no creo que esto tenga solución— contesta con seguridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave es? — inquiero ansioso.

Ella hunde los hombros y baja la vista, su silencio comienza a desquiciarme. ¿Tan malo es su problema? Y sin pensarlo, lo tomo de la barbilla y le sostengo el rostro. La he tocado de nuevo en mucho tiempo y la sensación es poderosa y placentera.

—Puedes decírmelo— la animo.

—Yo… No sé…—Balbucea y se separa. Camina lejos y se detiene frente a una de las ventanas de vidrio de su oficina. Se cruza de brazos y la oigo suspirar, ¿Por qué es así? Yo no puedo evitar aguantar, por qué sé más o menos de qué trata todo y lo suelto.

—¿Es acaso que estás así por tu novio? — digo sin más y ella se gira. He dado en el blanco—. No te No te sorprendas, Bella. Lo escuché todo. Cuando llegaste— digo caminando en su dirección a paso lento, jugueteando con las cosas su escritorio y con un jarrón de cristal, el cual contiene una solaflor—, sé cuándo iniciaste la llamada, inclusive cuando comenzaste a llorar.

—¿Cómo?

Sonrío.

—Tengo buen oído, a eso súmale que esta oficina está separada por una frágil pared de _tabla roca_ y que originalmente era una sola oficina para mí. Pero luego de tu llegada, se pidió que compartiéramos el lugar y ordené poner ese muro. Todo, dentro de mi oficina y la tuya es a prueba de ruidos— digo con suficiencia— excepto por esa delgada pared.

—Pareces un espía, un acosador— me acusa con una ceja alzada.

—Tal vez lo sea— respondo con cinismo—. Y no me has respondido.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Edward?

—Sabes lo que te pregunté. ¿Fue tu novio el que te hizo llorar?

Y en un segundo, el llanto sale sin previo aviso y yo instintivamente la tomo entre mis brazos. Bella se tiende entre mis brazos como una pequeña que acaba de perder su juguete favorito o la han castigado sin razón alguna.

—Ya, ya…— acaricio su suave cabellera—. Todo estará bien, dime qué te hizo ese malnacido— inquiero con un poco de furia.

—Él… Él no me hizo nada— logra decir.

—Entonces algo te dijo— y la miro a los ojos—, no mientas.

Se queda callada y luego me mira profundamente. Sus ojos son hermosos pero odio verla llorando.

—No puedo decirte.

—No puedes quedarte así, Bella. No está bien.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? — inquiere despegándose de mí.

—Porque odio verte triste. No me gusta verte así… No me gusta — digo con gesto serio—. Lo que sea que él te haya dicho no es verdad. No lo es.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Simplemente lo sé— respondo y la tomo fuertemente entre brazos sujetándola por la espalda.

Ella se muerde la boca. ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué está pensando? Lo quiero saber todo, la deseo… Me encanta.

—Yo…

—Dime, Bella. Te aseguro que no diré nada. Todo cuanto me digas se quedará conmigo— pido insistente.

Ella duda pero se decide.

—Hablé con Jacob — suelto el agarre y ella se separa, y camina dándome la espalda—. Estaba borracho y me dijo que estaba excitado… Muy excitado y deseoso de mí.

Respiro pausadamente y luego dificultosa. Me quedo tenso, el sentimiento es conocido. Puedo entender perfectamente a Jacob Black. Sé lo que se siente desearla.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Comenzó a… Exigirme que tuviera sexo con él— suelta con dificultad—, pero yo se lo he negado.

Estoy sorprendido, de hecho no sé qué pensar.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — inquiero ansioso

—Creo que eso es demasiado— responde.

Asiento y luego ella se pone nerviosa. En un lapso de silencio, ella lo rompe.

—No sé cómo…

—¿No sabes cómo qué? — pregunto más confundido aún.

Ella niega, bajando la vista.

—Entonces… Tú y él nunca…

—No.

Baja de nuevo la vista y yo me quedo frío ante su confesión. ¿Entonces esta mujer nunca se ha entregado a Black? ¡¿Por qué?! Tal vez ella no sabe lo que quiere del sexo y después de muchos fracasos con otros hombres, ella no se siente segura. La miro fijamente. Me siento extrañamente aliviado al saber que no ha sido suya… Cuando levanta la vista, se muerde la boca y yo pierdo la cordura. La deseo, aquí y ahora.

—Bella— gruño y ella se sorprende por el tono de mi voz.

Me acerco a paso felino y mis labios atacan los suyos con demandante fiereza. Quiero hacerla mía, aquí y ahora. Se aferra a mis brazos para querer separarse por el repentino beso pero la hago retractarse, inundando su boca con mi lengua y entonces, la siento dejarse ir.

Ella ya no piensa, solo siente y me desea como yo.

Soy solo sensaciones, no cavilo. Quiero probarla desde su boca hasta el centro de su mismo ser y acto seguido, enredo mis manos en su cuerpo como cadenas, sin darle espacio. No la dejaré ir, no cuando ya la tengo solo para mí.


	9. Propuesta

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**_

 _ **De antemano, feliz aniversario a todas las Twilighters y que pasen una linda noche buena…**_

* * *

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Propuesta**_

El delirio de estar empujando entre sus muslos me hace perder el control. Mi mente está perdida, peor que disipar el control con un poco de droga. Meto mi lengua en su boca, como queriendo aliviar el dolor de su lejanía y por todos estos meses que en su cuerpo no me he podido perder.

Ella en acto de reflejo, enreda sus manos a mi cabello y luego a mi cuello. Creo que hemos tirado algunas cosas y la falda le quede muy apretada contra las piernas. Aun insiste en querer separarse, pero mi cuerpo se cierne sobre el suyo y la empujo contra el escritorio. Mi erección es enorme y dolorosa, pero deseo que me sienta, que esté consciente cómo es desearla. Abro más sus piernas y me tallo contra ella. Gimo un poco y agradecido recibo la respuesta de ese sonido: lo está disfrutando.

Subo más su falda y en el camino puedo recorrer su delicada piel lentamente hasta el centro de sus piernas y su calor me recibe para poder dar paso a uno de mis dedos.

No la he tocado, pero está tan húmeda. Comienza a jadear y yo me pierdo la oportunidad de poder tocar sus pechos. Lo hago como si fuese niño curioso, como la primera vez que descubro el cuerpo de una mujer. Isabella gime y estoy en un punto que dar marcha atrás es casi imposible. Bajo hasta su cuello y lo muerdo suavemente, lo lamo hasta que la lengua se me tensa. Comienzo a escuchar mi propia respiración errática y después lenta, pero ahora estoy en la fase de que solo mis sentidos son mis aliados. Y entonces, cumplo mi más reciente fantasía: le rasgo las medias.

Ella no parece notarlo, está tan ida que no se inmuta. Hago tirones la delicada prenda y las dejo rasgadas en el piso como símbolo de que mi instinto pudo más que mi cordura. Busco entre sus preciosos muslos torneados y me encuentro con el tesoro más anhelado en mis sueños: su ropa interior.

Jugueteo con mis dedos, tan largos en proporción con mis extremidades. Isabella está tan húmeda que me doy el lujo de juguetear contra sus pliegues jugosos. Quiero meterle un dedo entero pero me detengo, si alguna parte de mi estará dentro de ella, quiero que sea mi pene o tal vez mi lengua.

Gime contra mi oído y se aferra fuertemente de mis hombros. Jugueteo con ella, incitándola. Mierda, es magnífica cuando está ruborizada y excitada.

—Dios— solloza y se tensa.

Yo la imito, pero cubro sus labios con los míos. Quiero hasta sus gemidos en mis labios, para poder saborearlos. Meto de golpe la lengua en su cavidad y la quiero preparar para lo que se avecina. Enreda las manos entorno a mi cuello de nuevo. La falda ya la tiene entorno a la cintura y esto es más erótico que todas las películas que me he atrevido a ver.

Muerdo sus pechos por encima de la blusa y me doy cuenta de que están deliciosamente erguidos a mi tacto.

 _Carajo, preciosa. Siempre supe que eras una mujer caliente, pero no sabía en cuanta magnitud,_ pienso.

Y al sabor de sus reflejos, lo tengo que confesar.

—No sabes cuanto tiempo había deseado hacerte esto, Bella. No tienes la menor idea— gruño contra su delgado vientre y en un fugaz momento, le rasgo la ropa interior dejando una delgada línea roja contra su blanca y suave piel.

Y para mi delicia, ella grita de placer.

Le alzo si es posible más de lo que queda de su falda y comienzo a arrodillarme frente a ella. Está sudada y un poco perdida, inconsciente de lo que voy a hacerle. Cuando por fin sus ojos se enfocan en los míos, la miro maliciosamente y le sonrío.

 _Cuando dije que quería probar hasta el centro de su ser, no bromeaba._

Parpadea frenéticamente y mi lengua se instala en todo su glorioso, húmedo, cálido y delicioso sexo. Soy como un animal y sé que la comparación es poco inapropiada, pero parezco un perro lamiendo el plato donde le han servido el más jugoso bistec. Y no quiero que queden sobras para nadie más. Las cosas caen del lugar, ella se aferra de lo que puede pero no le es suficiente. Jadea. Su estómago se contrae lentamente por mis lametazos y yo solo me sostengo de ambas piernas para que ella no se separe. El olor de su excitación lo tengo tan cerca que es difícil separarme de su carne blanda. La perversión me inunda y comienzo a hacer pequeños sonidos cuando chupo y tiro de su intimidad.

Mi polla duele. Bella se recuesta sobre el escritorio y se deja llevar. No pone resistencia y solo se limita a gozar lo que le hago, que encantado realizo.

Comienzo a hacer afirmaciones con la cabeza, de arriba abajo la pruebo. Mmm, sabe tan bien. Pero quiero más. Ella tiembla y lloriquea y entonces, tomando un poco de vuelo, hago la cabeza hacia atrás y la penetro con la punta de la lengua tratando de tocar su hinchado y jugoso clítoris.

—¡Edward!—grita y yo me vuelvo loco.

¡SÍ! _Di, mi nombre._

—Sabes jodidamente bien, _Ragazza._ No tenía ni idea de que supieras tan jodidamente perfecto.

Gimo y vuelvo a mi tarea, siempre tocando su hinchado botón. ¿A cuántas mujeres les había hecho un oral y había disfrutado tanto al par de ellas? La primera vez, sin lugar a dudas. Mi lengua festeja su cometido yendo de arriba abajo y dentro y fuera. Es como mi navidad adelantada. Comienzo a lamerla y penetrarla sujetándola de las rodillas, piernas o a veces del trasero, porque es muy perceptiva y se mueve demasiado.

Me gusta, es como si fuera su primera vez. Y entonces, siento que estoy listo para hacerla mía pero no me quiero detener. No me gusta preguntarles a las chicas _si se cuidan_ en medio del acto. Prefiero estar bien seguro antes de _hacer algo irreversible_ , además esta tarde quiero cogérmela con la lengua. Yo sé que habrá tiempo para hacerlo toda la noche y cogerla de todas las maneras posibles.

Me pierdo en mis propios instintos.

Y entonces, como la más hermosa obra de arte que han visto mis ojos, se viene mientras tiembla con las arremetidas que mi lengua le ha dado a su sexo glorioso.

—¡Edward, Edward, Edward!

Y yo me quedo con todo eso, lo saboreo lentamente y sigo jugando con su sexo aun después del primer orgasmo que le he dado.

Me retiro de ella y saboreo su esencia con los labios después del festín que me he dado. Ella está sudorosa y respira agitadamente. Le ha gustado.

No puedo evitar sonreírle.

—Isabella… Yo…—me quedo sin palabras—. Me ha encantado.

—Edward… ¿Qué hicimos? — inquiere temblorosa.

—Te di placer, muñeca. Eso hicimos. Te los merecías, orgasmos a cambio de tus lágrimas. Lo que tu jodido novio no ha hecho por ti.

—Pero…

—Dices que no sabes qué hacer, hoy supiste— le digo mientras acaricio su cara y suspira.

—Me dejé llevar — me confiesa.

Que encantadora noticia.

—Conmigo no tendrías que saber qué hacer, Bella. Conmigo es instinto. Conmigo no tienes que pensar. Así debe ser el sexo. Instinto… Sólo eso.

Me mira detenidamente y luego se acomoda un mechón tras su oreja. Mira el desastre que hemos hecho en su oficina y se acomoda la ropa instintivamente.

—Estoy prometida con Jacob Black— jadea.

¡¿EN SERIO?! Le acabo de hacer el mejor oral de su vida—porque de eso estoy seguro—, ¿Y trae al tema a su pendejo novio? Me pone furioso, pero no quiero perder los estribos.

—Eso no te impidió que te dejaras hacer un tremendo oral por mí — la reto.

—Sí, pero…

La interrumpo.

—Dices que nunca has tenido sexo con él, no entiendo por qué— digo sorprendido—. Eres tan caliente, tan fogosa. Tienes ese aire tímido que me excitas hasta la locura, pero estoy seguro que eres una jodida Diosa en la cama.

Ella abre los ojos.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Cariño. Hiciste sonidos se sexo puro y sucio. Créeme que tengo esa intuición. Eres buena en la cama y quiero averiguarlo, lo quiero hacer —gruño.

—¿A qué te…?— pregunta avergonzada pero yo la interrumpo. No me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas.

—No nos hagamos los occisos ni los tontos, Bella— y beso sus labios lentamente—. Nos deseamos desde la primera vez. Sentí la atracción cuando nos conocimos. Mierda. Te hubiese hecho mil cosas en otras circunstancias —murmuro más como una confesión—, pero estando tu padre ahí con el mío, no hubiese sido lo mejor y lo más prudente. Luego de un tiempo jamás estuvimos solos y no supe cómo acercarme a ti— y eso me sorprende aún más porque es la verdad—, y después supe lo de tu novio y me alejé…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sentí que no te interesaría, aunque una parte de mí lo dudaba— me sonrío—. Pero ahora sé que te atraigo, te gusto, te llego a excitar y que sé que entre tú y _ese_ — digo con desprecio— no ha habido nada, la esperanza se ha acrecentado.

—Te vas por las ramas, Edward…— dice un poco ofuscada.

¿En serio? ¡Pensé que estaba siendo más que claro que ahora me la quiero coger! Pero me detengo… Me encanta mi nombre entre sus labios.

—Edward— repito cerrando los ojos y las imágenes golpean mi mente como una bomba. Esta noche será interesante cuando piense en la _signorina Swan_ —. Dijiste mi nombre en pleno orgasmo y eso hizo que casi te penetrara y me corriera al instante— ella respinga—, pero me contuve. Solo quería que dejaras de estar triste. Mi método funcionó— le guiño un ojo.

Ella se sonroja.

—Bueno, fue una experiencia muy educativa— confiesa.

—Y puede haber más, si quieres.

—¿Qué?

La tomo por los hombros, ante la idea que se ha formado en mi cabeza, la beso posesivamente y siento que se altera, pero no se separa de mí.

—Déjame enseñarte, Bella. Déjame enseñarte más de lo que ya sabes. Te enseñaré cosas que no sabías que existían. Quiero ser un maestro para ti. Quiero que le enseñes a ese estúpido novio tuyo lo que es ser manejado por una mujer con vasta experiencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿No me deseas? — la acaricio de nuevo, yendo lentamente por entre sus piernas y luego metiendo la mano de nuevo. ¡Mierda! Está húmeda otra vez. Mis dedos juegan con su sexo y gime en respuesta—. Te siento tan lista para mí— gruño.

—Edward— jadea y beso su cuello.

Hablo sin despegar mis labios de su piel.

—Te quiero coger de tantas maneras que cuando tengas sexo con alguien más… Tu noviecito por ejemplo, le enseñes que jamás debió haberte hecho sentir menos, triste o mal. Eres una diosa, Isabella. Tu sexo es una mina de oro… Déjame enseñarte. Explotarlo en todo su potencial. No te ataré a nada, no serás más que mi alumna… ¿Quieres salvar tu compromiso? Yo puedo ayudarte…—Me separo de ella y le sonrío—. Piénsalo, nena. Este lunes me gustaría saber la respuesta. A las siete de la tarde te estaré esperando en mi departamento, sé que sabrás dar con él— y me acomodo la camisa.

Le beso la frente y salgo de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Entro a la mía y apago todo, tomo mi saco y mis cosas y en un santiamén entro al elevador para poder bajar al estacionamiento.

Siento la sangre tan caliente y con tanta adrenalina que me es casi imposible el hecho de resistirme y volver para cogérmela. Oh, Isabella. Eres tan apetitosa y tan insaciable. Lo pude notar en sus ojos cuando la besaba, la penetraba con mi lengua.

Me subo al auto y me aferro al volante con tanta fuerza que creo que voy arrancarlo.

—Te deseo, Isabella Swan. Estoy jodidamente desesperado porque me digas que sí.

 _ **xx-xx-xx**_

Para en la noche me he venido un sinfín de veces pensando en sus reacciones. Estoy exhausto pero no satisfecho. Me gusta tanto esa mujer. He llegado a desearle a un nivel más profundo ahora que he tenido una experiencia sexual cercana a ella. Soy como un niño ansioso de probar el segundo bocado de pastel a pesar de que su madre le ha dicho que no podrá merendarlo todo esa misma noche, o si no se indigestará.

No me importaría indigestarme con Isabella Swan mientras ella me pida más.

Soy un perverso. Me acuesto sobre mi cama con los brazos tras mi nuca y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Soy el amo.

* * *

 _ **xxx-Sábado-xxx**_

Todo el día me he mantenido ansioso y el resto de la tarde me la he pasado entre papeleo y otra sesión con Alec.

Para las diez de la noche, en medio de mis pensamientos, recibo una llamada y contesto sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

—Cullen—respondo.

— _Señor Cullen_ — carraspea una dulce voz que me hace sobresaltarme de mi asiento: Es Isabella—, soy…

—Señorita Swan—completo por ella, y me acomodo en mi silla a modo relajado.

— _Si. Soy yo._

—Es sábado— le recuerdo con picardía—, creo que ha pensado bien lo que…

—No—me taja—, le llamo por el asunto de la señorita Hale.

Me quedo callado, lo había olvidado. Rosalie Hale me había perdido permiso para salir de la ciudad para cuidar a su padre enfermo. Bueno pero eso me hace pensar, ¿Acaso esta mujer es solo trabajo?

—Ya veo. Sí, ella me informó— digo con más frialdad de la que debería. Me decepciona el motivo de sus palabras.

—Ma… Mañana… Nos… Podríamos reunir… Par terminar los informes— me comenta.

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan. ¿En dónde le gustaría trabajar?

—Creí que habían quedado en la… Oficina— responde con timidez.

—La oficina— murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí… Le… Le parece bien… ¿A la una de la tarde?

—La estaré esperando, señorita Swan— contesto casi ronroneando.

—Hasta entonces— dice sin más y cuelga.

Me quedo con el móvil en la mano y sonrío. ¿Es que acaso tenía ganas de escucharme? Me muerdo la boca. Un pensamiento divertido me cruza el pensamiento: creo que la oficina es ahora mi lugar favorito.

* * *

 _ **X-X-X-Domingo-X-X-X**_

Me despierto lo suficientemente motivado y activo para poder iniciar mi día. Hago todo lo necesario para desocupar el resto de mi tarde pero al cuarto para las once de la mañana, recibo una llamada de mi padre. La noticia es buena y mala. Un negocio más se ha concretado y la pérdida del idiota de Wheaton, al final no fue un despilfarro de dinero porque el contrato se logró mediante otro interventor que ofrecía una mayor inversión. Con un poco de enojo, decidí enviarle un correo a la dulce y deliciosa Signorina Swan, para poder exponerle mis motivos.

* * *

 _ **De: Edward A. Cullen.**_

 _ **Para: Isabella M. Swan.**_

 _ **Asunto: Reunión.**_

 _ **Estimada señorita Swan:**_

 _ **Es una pena para mí informarle que tendremos que aplazar la reunión de ésta tarde con tan poco tiempo anticipado, pero me ha surgido un viaje de negocios que no puedo suspender. Volaré a Florida y estaré llegando a Nueva York pasado mañana en punto de las 6 de la tarde. Como bien entenderá, no iré a la oficina el lunes, lo que le dará tiempo prudente de poder adelantar usted los informes, además de sopesar otras cuestiones entre usted y yo…**_

 _ **Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Creo firmemente que es usted una mujer completamente inteligente y capaz de resolver por sí sola las cuestiones de la señorita Hale, así que si usted considera mi propuesta, me encantaría verla dentro de dos días en el lugar donde acordamos. Sí no llegase a presentarse, haré como si nada y tendremos el mismo trato de siempre el miércoles a primera hora de la mañana.**_

 _ **Un saludo cordial.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen.**_

* * *

Con ese último correo, cierro mi laptop y me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento de mi residencia. No sin antes haber hecho una maleta con lo necesario y tomar un vuelo —no comercial, por supuesto—, hacia Orlando.

Mientras conduzco, llamo a Susana. Le doy instrucciones explicitas de cómo estaré comunicada con ella y que aplace juntas hasta el miércoles de la semana entrante.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, mi padre me llama de nuevo.

— _Edward, te recibirá Norlans. La empresa te enviará todas las indicaciones por medio de la agenda._

—De acuerdo, padre.

— _No te escucho muy entusiasmado al ir._

—No, nada de eso— respondo cuando ya me encuentro sentado en el avión.

— _Bien, llámame cuando llegues._

—Claro— digo sin más y cuelgo precipitadamente.

Estoy molesto porque no la veré a ella. Mientras el avión despega, tamborileo los dedos mientras el piloto me da la bienvenida y una azafata me indica que me abroche el cinturón. Estoy ausente mirando por la ventana, mientras pienso en Isabella.

 _¿Ella pensará también en mí?_ , me pregunto mentalmente y eso me sorprende. Eso me saca de contexto. ¿Cuándo me había importado eso?

Niego mentalmente y me pongo la máscara de frío mientras deseo intensamente, volver a verla.

* * *

 ** _¡Auch! No sé qué piensen ustedes pero, esto se pone más de acuerdo a la línea de tiempo..._**

 ** _Estoy impaciente por saber qué piensan..._**

 ** _¡NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS!_**


	10. Visita inesperada

**_Capítulo 9_**

 ** _Visita inesperada_**

* * *

El lunes por la mañana me dedico a escuchar todo cuanto me dicen de la empresa por mera educación, cuando soy totalmente consciente de lo que pasa incluso en sus oficinas.

El señor Norlans trata de usar _su carisma_ contándome chistes sexistas y poco brillantes. La verdad es que estoy irritado y poco convencido de que algún día podremos llevar una convivencia agradable fuera del trabajo.

—Sí después de su tarde le gustaría ir a algún buen bar o restaurant, me lo puede decir con toda confianza, señor Cullen.

—Gracias, pero no— respondo—. Me gustaría en su lugar quedarme en mi habitación. Mañana aún nos queda algo de tiempo y Orlando de noche no me apetece.

—¿Está usted más acostumbrado a reuniones en Praga o Capri? — ríe.

—Capri es agradable como Chechenia o Roma — respondo y él se queda callado—. ¿Alguna vez lo ha visitado?

Comienza a sudar de modo nervioso.

—La verdad es que no.

—Debería— contesto—, ahí pasé parte de mi infancia.

Norlans parece ofendido pero debería entenderme, ya que pasar parte de la tarde con él me ha enfermado casi. Como he volado sin Susana, rápidamente me comunico con ella mientras estoy fuera de las oficinas.

—¿Ya recibiste el contrato firmado?

— _Sí, señor. Lo escanee recién llegó y lo archivé_.

—Seguro es tiempo de volver a Nueva York.

— _Tardaría como máximo tres horas en llegar señor, podría usted arribar a las cuatro de la tarde._

—Es buena hora— respondo—. Bien, me regreso para allá.

— _Que tenga buen viaje, señor._

—Gracias, Susana.

Cuelgo rápidamente, mientras Norlans una vez me arriba con una copa de champan frio.

—No, gracias.

—¿Cómo me va a despreciar esta copa, querido socio?

Entorno los ojos en blanco y la tomo. Está a punto de matar el último resquicio de paciencia que me queda.

—De acuerdo— pero la bebo de un solo golpe—, ahora me tengo que retirar.

Jack —así es como se llama—, se queda atónito ante mi apresurada salida.

—¡Qué tenga buen retorno! —insiste y yo asiento sin más bajando por el elevador. En el estacionamiento, el chofer me espera para poder llevarme al hotel y recoger mis cosas. Tardo aproximadamente media hora en llegar al JW Marriot Orlando Grande Lakes, que me recuerda sutilmente a uno de los hoteles más famosos de las vegas, el Palace.

Bajo del auto en plena Central Florida y salgo a paso firme. La recepcionista me sonríe de modo nervioso mientras le solicito la lleve de mi habitación.

—Buena tarde, señor Cullen.

—Buena tarde. Necesito que cobre la cuenta de mi estancia.

—¿Tan rápido se marcha? — inquiere coquetamente.

Yo sonrío. Trato de no verlo por ese lado pero sé que me quiere para algo más que darme el servicio de recepción. Lamentablemente para ella, no puedo verla de ese modo, porque me urge saber cual será la respuesta de Isabella.

—Así es— digo dándole la espalda y viendo que el servicio eficiente del lugar, me ha traído la maleta a _lobby._ El chofer rápidamente las toma y yo me despido dándole la espalda a la mujer. Salgo del lugar a paso rápido, mientras me acomodo la camisa. Estoy ansioso por volver a Nueva York.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

Las horas interminables en el avión, me dan las tres de la tarde cuando arribo al John F. Kennedy. Mi maletín lo llevo sobre mi espalda a modo de cansancio y suspiro cuando un coche me espera en la entrada.

—Buena tarde, señor Cullen— me saludo el chofer.

—Hola, Carl. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Igual que siempre— responde con aire sonriente.

Joder, es verdad. Igual que siempre. Cierro la puerta y enciendo mi celular. He llevado desconectado de internet desde más de seis horas y eso no es posible ni aceptable para el _casi_ presidente de una empresa como grupo E. Me llegan correos de Susana. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, reacomodación de la agenda y uno que otro mensaje de mi padre.

Ninguno de Isabella. Me hace sentir levemente decepcionado pero no agacho el ego. La respuesta aún puede llegar mañana. Cuando llegamos a mi residencia, el chofer baja mi maleta y las deja en la entrada. Uno de los mozos me saluda y me ayuda, mientras yo ingreso el numero hacia el ascensor. Cuando me da último piso, despido al hombre y me encierro entre las cuatro paredes del lugar. Camino al baño con la disposición de darme una ducha y recostarme. Me desnudo del torso y abro la llave para configurar el agua tibia a la perfección con la caliente. Cierro los ojos en el acto. Que bien se siente.

El teléfono comienza a sonar a lo lejos y ese reflejo de sonido, me hace volver a la realidad y perder la cuenta de cuánto tiempo he estado en la ducha, pero no soy de esas personas que oyen sonar el móvil y salen corriendo. Mi integridad física está primero, que una llamada. El teléfono suena insistentemente a un modo irritante. Me asquea, menos lo tomo.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, decido salir de la ducha e ir a mi armario para elegir solamente un pantalón de algodón y andar desnudo del torso. Cuando estoy en la cocina preparando algo ligero, el timbre de la puerta suena.

Yo avanzo con pereza y oprimo el interlocutor.

— _Ah, señor Cullen. Disculpe que lo interrumpa…_

—¿Qué ocurre?

— _Hemos estado insistiendo desde hace más de media hora en su móvil porque hay alguien que solicita subir hasta su piso._

—Sabe que yo no recibo visitas, a menos que sea mi padre.

— _Lo sabemos perfectamente, señor. Pero hay alguien que lo busca._

¿Y quién cojones es?

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dicen?

—Sí es algún becario o algún joven de paquetería, déjelo y después bajo por él.

— _No es ninguno de los anteriores, me temo._

—¿Entonces?

— _Es una chica_ — murmura y yo me tenso—: _dice llamarse Isabella Swan._

¿Swan?

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

— _Isabella Swan, señor. ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?_

—¡No! —¿Cómo cree ese imbécil? —. Hágala pasar.

— _En seguida, señor._

Me siento nervioso. ¿Qué hace Swan en mi casa? ¿Y cómo supo que estaba en la ciudad? Estoy ansioso por verla porque su visita solo significa algo: ella ha aceptado.

Me meto a la recámara rápidamente pero antes de que pueda buscar algo para vestirme, las puertas del elevador suenan anunciando la llegada de un nuevo inquilino. Yo me detengo en el umbral y veo su figura delgada al abrir del ascensor.

Sus ojos me escanean furtivamente y bajo su garganta veo pasar un enorme trago de saliva que me deja helado. ¿Qué tanto me observa? Parpadeo y me doy cuenta de que ella ha notado que estoy desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Trato de verme lo más casual que puedo pero también estoy ansioso por tocarla y hacerla mía ahora.

Suspiro y en un santiamén, ella corre hacia mis brazos y se estrecha de golpe contra mi pecho, estampando de una sola vez nuestras bocas. Estoy sorprendido pero de buena gana recibo ese abrumador beso mientras enredo mis manos entorno a la vuelta de su cintura, su espalda y sus caderas. Todo con un movimiento discorde pero lleno de instinto. Ella jadea, metiendo su lengua dentro hasta rozar la mía. Gimo y frunzo el ceño en un gesto de puro placer. Sabe a té, un dulce té. Me gusta. Forcejeo un poco contra su cuerpo en una batalla carnal en donde Isabella quiere llevar la _batuta del mando._ Por supuesto la dejo expresarse. Me acorrala contra la pared — como si fuese más fuerte que yo— y toca mi pecho y después mi nuca en una balanceo de movimientos sensuales. Abro los ojos porque comienzo a notar desesperación en sus caricias. Oh, no. Sé que soy un imbécil por lo que voy a hacer pero me giro y le subo las manos apoyados en la pared por encima de la cabeza. Me separo y veo su rostro. Ambos ojos los mantiene cerrados y busca mi boca en un movimiento infantil y caprichoso.

—¿Me extrañaste? — le pregunto y ella me mira.

—Calla y sigue con lo que hacías— me ordena.

Lo admito, su estado _mandona_ es un poco gracioso.

—Tranquila, primero podemos…

—¡No! — grita—. Esto es lo que querías, es lo que me ofreciste… Vamos a hacerlo ahora. Tú dijiste que me ayudarías.

Alzo una ceja a modo de sorpresa. Un dejo de su voz sale como un murmulla amortiguado por el sollozo de un llanto. La veo y sé que está furiosa, ¿Conmigo?

—Isabella, ¿Estás bien?

—Bésame— me ruega y a pesar de que eso es sexi, no le hago caso.

—Primero dime lo que te he preguntado.

—Sí me soltaras de las manos, podría demostrártelo.

—Me encantaría cogerte sobre esta pared con el trasero expuesto, pero estás actuando por pura rabia. Estás enojada y así no estoy seguro de que en realidad quieras que te coja.

Bella me mira boquiabierta y yo lentamente aflojo el agarre de sus muñecas. Ella agacha la mirada lánguidamente y por fin, lo que tanto había anticipado desde que lo noté, sale a brote. Comienza a llorar gradualmente hasta resbalarse por la pared y eso me asusta. Se hace toda un ovillo, con la espalda sobre el papel tapiz y yo no sé qué hacer.

—¿Bella?

—Déjame… En… Paz… Soy una ridícula… Que vino… A… Buscarte….

—No eres ninguna ridícula— me arrodillo junto a ella acariciando su cabeza—, pero que estés así y quieras tener algo conmigo solo porque estás emocional, no es bueno.

Levanta la vista y sus ojos cafés me hacen sentir extraño. No sé qué tienen ellos, pero odio verlos tristes.

—Lo… Siento…

—No tienes nada que disculparte— y le limpio las lágrimas con mis dedos, para después darle mi mano—, pero no quiero a una Bella _mocosa_ mientras la penetro.

Ella se sonroja y sonríe.

—¿Eres acaso más sutil?

—Sólo cada año bisiesto— le guiño un ojo.

Suelta una carcajada infantil contagiosa que me sorprende. Eso, nena. Sonríe. Le doy uno de mis pañuelos y ella de nuevo se talla contra él, como la primera vez.

—Gracias.

—De nada— suspiro.

Bella mira el piso moviendo su zapato tontamente.

—Entonces…

—¿Sí?

—Ésta noche vamos a…

—¿Coger? — digo y ella se exalta desde su lugar. Eso me hace dudar aun más de que verdaderamente quiera hacerlo. Suspiro—. Yo creo que no, Bella.

Camino hasta la cocina y ella me sigue, sentándose en la barra de desayunos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Busco en la alacena algo apetecible. Esa _comida_ ligera —y después de todo lo sucedido—, no me parece lo mejor. Encuentro pasta fina y especias. Me provoca.

—En primera, aun creo que estás alterada.

—No estoy…

—En segunda— interrumpo—, tengo hambre. ¿Tú tienes hambre? — Bella asiente viéndose los dedos de manera nerviosa— y en tercera, no puedo solamente llegar a cogerte sin estar protegidos. ¿Habías pensando en eso?

—No— dice apenada.

—Y por último pero no menos importante— digo después de abrir mi refrigerador y sacar cubos de pollo cocidos y congelados—: no hemos hablado de los términos y condiciones.

—¿Términos y condiciones?

Me río mientras hábilmente comienzo a picar un pedazo de brócoli y ella me mira con fascinación. Sí, nena. Sé cocinar. Es como un pasatiempo para mí y bastante relajante, algo en lo que soy muy bueno, por cierto.

—Sí, términos y condiciones. ¿Has alguna vez instalado un software?

—Por supuesto— dice divertida—, ¿Pero hablaremos de trabajo?

—No, solo era una analogía— le guiño un ojo mientras vierto la pasta en agua caliente y comienza a cocerse.

Saco de la alacena, dos copas. Elijo de un vino blanco Marsala y lo destapo para servir su copa y la mía. Ella la toma con un poco de nerviosismo y brinda en silencio— sea lo que sea que desee— y bebe lentamente el dulce licor.

—Rico— saborea.

—Italiano— le presumo.

—Entonces…

—No seas impaciente, Bella… Todo a su tiempo. ¿Te quedas a comer?

—Claro— responde nerviosa y vuelve a beber de su copa.

* * *

 _xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx_

Cerca de veinte minutos después, el fetuccini está listo. Humeante y fresco es servido en la mesa que he ordenado para comer. Como es algo informal, obviamente me he puesto una camisa para comer, pero dejé que se cautivara un poco la vista al verme cocinar. Tal vez poco higiénico para algunos pero con una tensión sexual exquisita y palpable.

La acomodo en una silla contigua a la mía y comemos en silencio. Isabella cierra los ojos cuando prueba la salsa y gime casi silenciosamente. Eso, cariño. Quiero darle placer hasta tu lengua y no solo con comida. Sonrío enérgicamente en silencio.

—Está muy bueno, Edward. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—Por mí mismo— presumo—. Cuando me mude solo y hastiarme de los restaurantes, decidí echar en mano mis habilidades culinarias escondidas— me río.

—Alabadas sean tus manos— ríe ahora más relajada. ¡Eso quería ver!

—Mis manos pueden hacer cosas muy ricas, Bella. Pero sobre todo mis dedos— digo moviendo el líquido dentro de la copa y sorbiendo lentamente.

Ella parpadea y se sonroja. ¿Por qué se avergüenza?

—Claro.

—Bien— digo haciendo a un lado mi plato—, ahora que te noto más relajada creo que es tiempo de pasar al asunto.

—¿Te refieres a coger? — inquiere nerviosa y con un toque de miedo en sus pupilas.

Eso no me da buena espina, ¿Por qué se comporta así?

—No, Bella. Términos y condiciones.

—Ah— comenta con alivio.

—Pareciera que tener sexo fuese una proeza. ¿Segura que quieres?

Ella tarda en responder mientras se muerde el labio.

—Sí— suelta al fin con temor.

Yo sirvo mi copa otra vez y oxigeno el vino en un movimiento circular.

—Sino te conociera, diría que estás nerviosa como una virgen— me burlo y bebo.

Pero ella no me secunda, de hecho se queda muda. Y yo soy incapaz de pasar otro trago. ¿Está de broma, no?

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué sea virgen es un problema para ti?

¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME ACABA DE PREGUNTAR?

—Dime que tu pregunta fue de broma— digo un poco exaltado. Ella se atemoriza con mi voz y yo comienzo a halar mi con nerviosismo.

Baja sus manos por debajo del mantel y esconde su mirada.

—Yo…

—¿Virgen? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Virgen!? — Me levanto de la mesa dando vueltas como imbécil por el salón—. ¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste que te tocara como lo hice siendo virgen?

—Lo hice porque quise— me recrimina aun con la cabeza baja.

—Sí, Bella. Pero pudiste… Es decir— me trabo—. ¿Quieres que yo te desvirgue?

Ella levanta la cara y ha sido como una bofetada.

—Lo siento— me acerco y tomo rostro—, lo siento. Bella, no quería sonar grosero. Pero— recargo mi frente contra la suya—, sé que las chicas quieren a alguien especial para su primera vez. Como por ejemplo, tu estúpido novio— continuo y eso que acabo de decir no me gusta.

—A Jacob no le importa.

—¿Está imbécil? Eres una mujer guapa, encantadora y que bien podría amarlo como se merece y ¿No has querido estar con él?

—Es que…

Me separo con mis manos sobre mi boca observándola.

—Explícame, por favor.

—Jake… Y yo… No… Es decir… Yo quiero saber seducirlo… Y que… él…

Me siento atónito. El pendejo de Jacob Black tiene a la mujer — me atrevo a decir—, mas follable de toda Nueva York y no le importa no ser el primero.

—¿Sabe que tú nunca…?— pregunto y solo niega en respuesta.

Suspiro y me tallo los ojos contra las palmas de mis manos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, hermosa. No quiero que te vayas… Es solo que estoy sorprendido.

—Lo sé. Es difícil de creer— sonríe con pena.

—No, no te avergüences. Es hermoso que exista alguien como tú— digo como un empalagoso rufián poeta y demonio, que desea impresionar a la doncella—. Es… Un poco abrumador que tú quieras perder la virginidad… Conmigo.

—Sí no quieres…

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad y pienso lo mejor que puedo mis palabras.

—Isabella, ¿En verdad quieres que sea el primero?

Jadea, buscando tal vez valor en sus palabras.

—Edward… Yo… Quiero que me enseñes. Esto tal vez suene a una locura pero quiero salvar mi compromiso con Jacob. Algún día seré su esposa y deseo que esté feliz.

—Entonces, tenemos que tener reglas.

—¿Reglas?

—Sí, reglas para hacer que esto funcione. No voy a hacer que firmes ningún puto contrato como si fueras mi esclava pero si habrá cosa que debemos respetar. Primero: el tiempo. ¿Cuánto dispones?

—Bueno… No lo veré en un mes.

Es poco tiempo pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que tengo en mente es suficiente. Eso creo.

—Bien, un mes. Lo segundo es que debes visitar a una ginecóloga que sea confiable. Los condones no se me dan tanto y solo los usaremos los primeros días en los que haga efecto el anticonceptivo, tampoco tienes que preocuparte porque tenga alguna enfermedad. Me reviso semestralmente y estoy sano. Debo pensar que tú también, pero por si las dudas y por protección, haremos los análisis correspondientes. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo— afirma.

—Tercero: el lugar de los encuentros.

—Supongo que será aquí— murmura.

—Supone mal— tajo—, eres una chica comprometida y estaría mal que los paparazzis te viesen entrar y salir de mi casa. ¿No crees? Nadie se enterará de esto, Bella. Vamos a cuidar ambas partes. Tú proteges tu integridad y yo la mía.

—Gracias.

—De nada — sonrío.

—Pero entonces, ¿Dónde sería?

—Necesito primero que hagas todo lo necesario para que los dos primeros puntos se cumplan antes de pasar al lugar de los encuentros y todo esté en orden. Doy una semana como máximo para que la revisión y los efectos de los anticonceptivos surtan efecto. ¿Has tenido tu periodo?

Bella se sonroja.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte…

—Yo… Comienzo a menstruar mañana y soy muy regular.

—Perfecto, haré todo lo necesario para que esto funcione. Nos veremos en una semana aquí mismo en punto de las dos de la tarde.

—¿Una semana?

—Confía en mí.

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

Esa misma noche y cuando Isabella se había retirado, yo ya me encontraba exhausto mental y físicamente. Todo ese choque de información había sido como una demoledora. Apreté mis ojos y busqué a tientas mi celular para buscar entre mis contactos.

Llamo esperando tras la línea y suspiro. Una mujer de acento muy conocido me responde.

— _Capri Tribero Palace, buonanotte._

—Buonanotte— respondo—, quisiera la reservación de la habitación presidencial.

— _Claro, ¿A nombre de quién?_

—Anthony Masen.

— _Certo, il signor Masen. ¿Cuándo estaría usted llegando a Italia?_

—Dentro de una semana— sonrío.

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. YO INVOCO LLUVIA DE REVIEWS PORQUE NOS VAMOS A LAS ISLAS DE CAPRI, ITALIA A PASAR UNA ESTADIA CON EDWARD CULLEN ;)**


	11. Mía

_**N/A: Este capítulo va dedicado a Cary Castilla por su cumpleaños (09/01/16). Nena, espero te guste. Me has leído desde el primer fic y has seguido constante a mis historias. Gracias por estar ahí.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les guste este cap. Gracias por los hermosos reviews. Debo de confesar que muchos de ellos, me hicieron sentir mejor cuando peor me sentía, sin su apoyo y esas palabras tan lindas, posiblemente me hubiese puesto triste por la situación que atravesé y que gracias a Dios, ya quedó atrás. Gracias Karen CP, amiga del otro lado del mundo, tan lejanas pero a la vez tan cerca.**_

 _ **INVOCO LLUVIA DE REVIEWS. NOS VEMOS AL FINAL CON OTRA NOTA…**_

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _ **Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **Mía**_

* * *

Mi padre me mira con sospecha mientras yo jugueteo con la punta de mi bolígrafo.

—De viaje, has dicho.

—Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo?

—Nada — responde—, pero es inusual. Tú no has tomado vacaciones en muchos años y menos por tanto tiempo. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Necesito despejarme— respondo más como una mentira que como un escape—, Nueva York me ha hecho su reo por los últimos años. Creo que me lo merezco.

—Y, ¿Quién se quedará al mando?

—Puedo llamar a Emmet.

—Podría quedarse la señorita Swan.

—No… Ella también pidió un permiso conmigo— digo rapidamente—, está un poco emocionada con lo de su boda que ha iniciado los preparativos desde a mediados de mes.

Carlisle no se inmuta.

—Lo olvidaba, la señorita Swan está prometida.

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿ambos se van?

—Tal parece que las fechas se han cruzado, ¿No?

Mi padre ríe y niega suavemente.

—Sino supiera lo de su compromiso y que tú no mantienes relaciones amorosas, diría que tú e Isabella se van a fugar juntos.

Yo me quedo mudo, trato de seguir su broma pero debo admitir que me pone nervioso. ¿Por qué he llegado a la necesidad de hasta mentirle a mi padre? No me gusta la idea, pero le prometí a Bella cuidar su integridad y proteger ambas partes del acuerdo, por lo que nadie puede saber de lo que hemos planeado, casi una semana atrás.

—Que cosas dices.

—Yo sólo estoy bromeando, Edward. No te alteres. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde sale mi vuelo.

—¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

—Quizás a Londres— miento.

—Suena fantástico— Y se levanta de su asiento—. Vendré a despedirme, hijo. No olvides llamar a Emmet.

—No lo haré— respondo y él se marcha de mi oficina.

Cerca de un dos horas después, es hora de la salida para todos los de la oficina. No he hablado con Isabella desde el lunes pasado y eso me mantiene ansioso. Ni siquiera me la he topado _por accidente_. Al otro lado de la pared, escucho la voz amortiguada de Rosalie Hale hablando con ella sobre _el repentino permiso_ que ha tomado. Afortunadamente, base a la pequeña pelea que tuvo conmigo en la sala de conferencias, eso no da pie a sospechas de que ella y yo nos iremos juntos. Todo mundo cree que le dulce Bella se tomará un tiempo para organizar su boda y que el jefe mal ogro, se irá de vacaciones a un lugar tan lejano de Nueva York que por fin podrán tener un respiro.

Sonrío.

Sí que lo tendré. Hace meses que no tengo sexo. Perdí la cuenta inclusive, no he visitado de nuevo a mi psiquiatra, por lo que mi ausencia ya ha de haber sido motivo de preocupación para él. No lo sé.

Cuando escucho a la rubia despedirse, abro la puerta tan silenciosamente y entro. Veo a Bella distraída mientras acomoda algunos papeles en el escritorio y la sujeto por la espalda para después girarla y encararme a ella.

—Me has asustado— dice con los pies colgándole.

—¿Por qué? — respondo y la bajo. Me desconcierta, ¿De dónde ha salido ese lado juguetón?

—Bueno, pensé que ya te habías ido.

—Casi, he tenido un día ocupado. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Yo… — se pone nerviosa—. He estado preparándolo todo.

—Mañana salimos a las cuatro de la tarde en vuelo privado, ya sabes, para no levantar sospechas.

—¿No crees que igual sospecharán algo tus empleados? — inquiere recargada en el escritorio y ese gesto me trae buenos recuerdos.

—Eh, no— respondo algo distraído—. He contratado personal especial. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Parece que lo tienes todo bajo control.

—En vano no ha pasado esta semana, Bella — y entonces me acerco a ella con aire seductor, tocando su hombro para deslizar un mechón entre mis dedos con tanta lentitud que puedo observar su respiración cambiar—. Estoy ansioso por llegar a nuestro destino— susurro y me acerco a su mejilla para besarla.

Bella cierra los ojos y suspira hondamente.

—¿Ah, sí? — inquiere y no sé si es porque me está tentando.

—¿No lo sabes acaso? — beso más hacia el sur en dirección a su cuello. La piel expuesta ser eriza de tal forma que me hace gruñir un poco.

—Edwad— gime, cuando mi boca atrapa su delicada dermis, haciendo un chupetón juguetón sin dejarle marcas.

—Dime.

—Debemos… Ser… Prudentes— logra decir apenas.

Sin despegarme de ella, acaricio sus hombros y sonrío. Me separo y le doy un beso en la frente.

—Mañana a las dos de la tarde te estaré esperando. Lleva algo cómodo, nos espera un largo viaje.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Yo camino hasta la puerta y le guiño un ojo.

—Ya lo sabrás, nena.

* * *

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Por la mañana, me levanto preparando mi maleta. Ropa cómoda y de algodón y también algunos trajes. Gran parte de la misma mañana me la paso tras el teléfono organizando el viaje yo mismo, porque no me puedo permitir que la información se filtre a los paparazzis. Uso mi segundo nombre y el apellido de soltera de mi madre, ya que en Italia soy conocido pero no tanto en las Islas, no por eso tomaré el riesgo. Guardo mi Visa y la deposito entre los papeles importantes.

Como algo ligero y me doy un baño. Para cuando termino, faltan diez para las dos y yo estoy en mi despacho, poniéndome de acuerdo con Emmet McCarthy, un gran amigo mío, socio de algunos acciones fuera de la empresa y casi hermano de toda la vida. Es ahijado de Carlisle y estudió administración. Es bueno.

— _Me dijo Carlisle que te marchas._

—Raro, ¿Eh?

— _Bastante, hace tiempo que ni siquiera te veo. ¿Cómo es que te vas?_

—Lo necesito, Emmet. Así como tú.

Se ríe fuertemente.

— _Espero que ese viaje te deje algo bueno, como una linda chica o qué sé yo. ¡Hombre! Veintisiete años y nada._

Suspiro.

—No lo creo, Em. Pero nos estaremos hablando.

— _¡Claro! Buen viaje, hermano._

Cuelgo y muy acorde a la hora, el elevador se abre o más bien lo escucho abrirse. Me levanto porque sé que Isabella ha llegado. Cuando salgo a la sala, ella viste pantalones cortos hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos bajos y una blusa de algodón color blanco que deja ver coquetamente su sostén. El cabello lo lleva como coleta y debo decir que luce muy juvenil, me gusta.

—Que puntual.

—Dijiste a las dos— sonríe.

—Nunca me decepcionas.

—¿Estás listo?

—Claro. Vámonos.

Ella me sigue y yo tomo su maleta y la mía hacia el estacionamiento. Cuando el ascensor baja, elijo llevar el Lamborghini Veneno. Una preciosidad de hermosa carrocería negra y vidrios ahumados.

—Wow. Lindo juguete— dice cuando le abro la puerta.

Yo me sonrío.

—Caprichos de niños— respondo cuando subo y me abrocho el cinturón, ella me imita.

—¿Últimamente tienes muchos caprichos?

—Una vez hice una rabieta de cuatro millones.

* * *

 _ **xxx-xxx-xxx**_

Cerca de una hora después, llegamos al John F. Kennedy, que es donde se encuentra el avión privado. Ubicado en el distrito de Queens, en Jamaica Bay, a veinticuatro kilómetros de Manhattan. Salgo cuidadosamente con lentes, ayudando a Bella en la entrada y rápidamente nos transportamos a una sala de espera privado donde esperaremos el vuelo. El piloto North, tan pronto sabe de mi llegado, nos permite el acceso al avión, pudiendo así poder pasar desapercibidos.

Ingresamos a un Dassault Falcon 7X color blanco, con líneas azules. Este bebé me costó cerca de cincuenta millones de dólares y ahora cada centavo está valiendo la pena. La tapicería color blanco y las decoraciones color caoba, le dan un toque elegante. Cuenta con más de diez asientos acolchonados y una habitación sencilla para descansar. Al final de las puertas, hay una "C" enorme en color dorado que contrasta el tapiz de los muebles. Bella se siente en uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana y me mira sonriente y yo le correspondo. La azafata en turno nos dice que el vuelo saldrá en diez minutos.

Yo asiento.

—Que hermoso avión— dice al fin.

—Eso me hace pensar que tengo buen gusto— respondo.

—¿Otro capricho?

—Más o menos— contesto—. Éste lo compré porque antes mi padre viajaba contantemente y los viajes comerciales siempre lo retrasaban. De vez en cuando lo usa para escaparse a Francia y visitar a sus amigos.

—El señor Cullen sabe viajar con estilo— comenta.

—Es de sangre— digo altivo.

La voz del capitán se escucha enseguida, dándonos la bienvenida y la hora aproximada de la llegada a Italia. Llegaremos al aeropuerto de Nápoles-Capodichino alrededor de las cuatro y treinta de la mañana. Doce horas de vuelo, perfectas para estar a solas con Bella. La azafata nos pide que abrochemos nuestros cinturones y el avión comienza a despegar.

* * *

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Cerca de tres horas después, la punta del sol comienza a descender lentamente hasta convertirse en un ocaso naranja. Podemos movernos libremente por el lugar y noto que Bella está muy callada. Después de haber cenado, le ofrezco una copa de vino Branchetto d'Acqui y ella acepta aun nerviosa. Saborea el sabor de fresas y pétalos de rosa. Este vino me recuerda a ella, porque es delicado y dulce. No sé porque me siento así.

Cuando bebo, me gustaría saber algunas cosas de su persona.

—¿Qué has dicho a tus padres?

—¿De este viaje? Bueno, les dije que necesitaba pensar algunas sobre mi matrimonio y cosas así.

No puedo evitar reír.

—Yo también le he mentido a mi padre— confieso—, me siento un chiquillo de nuevo. Es refrescante.

—¿Es porque Edward Cullen nunca tuvo la necesidad de esconderse?

—No necesariamente— respondo—. En parte si necesitaba esto. Viajar, salir. Extraño Italia. Y tú me diste la excusa perfecta.

—¿Por eso no decidiste quedarte en Estados Unidos?

Yo la miro con desafío.

—Quiero intentar cosas nuevas— respondo y me levanto para depositar la copa en la mesa. Le tiendo la mano y ella parpadea sin entender—, ¿Vienes?

—¿A… A… Dónde?

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Con nervios, suspira y pone el cristal sobre el taburete de cedro. Coloca la servilleta que tenía en sus piernas sobre la mesa y me da la mano. Yo la dejo pasar primero y le indico que siga por el pasillo, hasta encontrarnos con una amplia puerta de color caoba claro con un pestillo dorado. Ella luce temblorosa cuando se queda frente al umbral y yo abro para dejarla pasar. Al principio se queda mirando al vacío, pero cuando pone un pie dentro de la pequeña habitación, sé que no está arrepentida. El lugar no es muy diferente a donde están los asientos. Sólo que en su lugar, hay una pequeña cama con almohadas mullidas, edredones blancos de hilo dorado con decoraciones de franjas azules, un mueble amplio en representación de una sala que debajo bien puede ser un depositario de maletas, un pequeño armario, lámparas en burós pequeños y al fondo un baño privado.

Cuando cierro la puerta, ella da un pequeño brinco. Puedo escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? — inquiero desabrochándome la camisa de los puños.

Isabella me mira atentamente.

—Yo… Supongo que vamos a…

Hago un gesto con la mano para que se siente en la cama y ella obedece. Está tan rígida que me sorprende que me haya echo caso.

—Tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras que pase— le digo tocando su cabello—. Estás aquí porque quiero pasar un momento contigo. No vamos a tener sexo en el avión, porque de gustarme cómo te sientes, no creo que nos saquen de la cabina. Lo que deseo es que pierdas el miedo.

—Estoy nerviosa— confiesa cerrando los ojos cuando toco con mi dedo índice su mejilla derecha.

—Todos tenemos miedo a lo que no conocemos.

—Naturalmente… —Suspira.

La tomo de ambas manos, alzando su cabeza avergonzada y la obligo a que me mire a los ojos.

—Quiero que hagas algo conmigo para que pierdas el miedo, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Quítate los zapatos— le ordeno.

Bella obedece y se queda de pie junto a la cama. Yo también lo hago y me acomodo a mitad del lecho con las piernas de _Yoga_.

—Siéntate enfrente de mí de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

Bella obedece un poco temblorosa y a la vez de manera torpe, doblando sus piernas del mismo modo que el mío. Se sienta respirando de forma pausada y lenta.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Lo que tú quieras realizar— digo con total libertad desabrochándome la camisa y dejando mi tórax desnudo—, eres tan libre de tocar, besar, lamer inclusive si lo deseas, Bella. Tengo entendido que nunca has tenido un contacto sexual y eso no está mal. Pero bueno, cuando una pareja decide tener relaciones, es porque ya se desean. Se desean porque se han tocado, porque saben lo que le llega a excitar al otro y que increíblemente, produzca excitación también en ellos.

—Suena… Muy…

—¿Intimo? Cierra tus ojos— le pido y ella obedece, me gusta—. Imagina que somos novios, llevamos seis meses saliendo— le propongo—. Imagina que estamos en tu casa y tus padres han salido. Comenzamos con besos, ya nos hemos besado.

—Sí— contesta.

Me levanto suavemente sobre el colchón y beso su mejilla colocándome hacia su lado izquierdo.

—No abras los ojos.

—Ok— suspira.

Beso sus mejillas de nuevo, acariciando suavemente con la punta de mi nariz la piel de su cuello en un avance lento.

—Bella, piensa en las veces en que nos hemos besado. Piensa en la primera vez que mi lengua se talló contra la tuya— murmuro en su oído mientras mis manos le dan un suave masaje en los hombros—, recuerda la primera vez que me viste duro por ti. Eso significa que te deseo y que tú gimieras mientras nos besábamos, significa que soy correspondido— y beso ahora su nuca.

Su piel se eriza en mi tacto y suspira profundamente.

—Lo estoy imaginando— susurra.

—Ahora, ¿Recuerdas cuando te toqué en la oficina? Imagina que ha sido la primera vez estando en tu habitación. Me colé a tu casa a media noche, cuando tus padres estaban ya dormidos y me dejaste que te tocara.

Mis manos descienden por sus hombros, hasta la curvatura de sus pechos pero sin tocarlos. Bella comienza a expedir calor.

Se muerde la boca y yo la beso en los labios. Al principio el beso es dulce, pero se deja llevar. Sus manos me buscan a tientas y por fin me encuentra halándome suavemente contra ella. El tacto de su lengua me hace gruñir y aun sentados en la cama, se gira para enredar sus piernas entre las mías y acercar peligrosamente nuestras caderas. Toca mi pecho desnudo aun sin abrir los ojos. Me siente y me explora. A veces rápido, a veces lento. Al par que profundizo el beso, mis manos se escurren lánguidamente por su cintura, abriendo los botones de su blusa. No se niega en ningún momento. En un movimiento fugaz, los tres primeros botones quedan fuera y puedo ver su sostén asomarse.

Bajo hasta su cuello en un camino de besos y lamo su pecho hasta morder la delgada franja de su ropa y tirar de ella. Sus manos se enredan en mi cuello y de manera autómata, se monta a mis piernas para así lograr un exquisito roce entre su sexo y el mío. ¡Mierda! Gimo y ella me acompaña. Mi cabello es sostenido por sus pequeños puños. Desato su coleta y masajeo su cuero cabelludo sin dejar de apartar mis labios de la piel de su ahora rojo pecho.

La copa del sostén me estorba. Hábilmente, puedo llegar a desabrochar su blusa al completo y bajo de golpe la parte frontal de su brasier. Y ahí está, su pecho erguido por la excitación me lo meto a la boca y ella gime de placer. Chupo como _un inexperto_ haciendo sonidos con la saliva y el contraste de mis labios. Bella se aferra a mis hombros con fuerza y de vez en vez sostiene mi cabeza para que me acerque más a su boca. Con la mano izquierda, masajea su pecho mientras mi brazo la aprieta contra mi cuerpo incrustado al suyo, pueda rozarse con mi erección.

La pelvis la mueve tan lentamente que no puede evitar gemir. Sigue sin abrir los ojos. La masturbo con ropa, cosa tan interesante y divina. La miro a la cara cada vez que tengo la oportunidad y destapo la otra copa para meterme a la boca su otro pecho. Chupo su pezón y lo lamo de arribo abajo con la punta de la lengua en movimientos rápidos y lentos siempre alternados. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se muerde los labios.

Se recarga cerca de mi cuello y gime.

—Hazme tuya, por favor…

—¿Eso quieres?

—Sí, sí… Te lo pido. Te deseo, joder.

—No, preciosa. No te haré mía en una cabina de avión.

—Edward… Quiero…

—Sólo te estoy… Enseñando— gimo cuando ella se talla más rápido contra mi erección—… Joder, Bella. Me la estás poniendo difícil…

—Edward… Tú… Provocaste todo esto….

—¿En serio? Lo… Deseas…— digo al borde de la locura, excitado hasta más no poder.

—Sí, sí… Por favor…

¡A la mierda! Italia puede esperar… Le arranco la blusa. Las cuencas de los botones salen volando por el piso de madera de la cabina. Isabella se gira torpemente debajo de mí y se muerde los labios. ¡Mierda! Le halo los pantalones fuertemente y queda en una pequeña pero delicada ropa interior. No es vulgar pero tampoco es infantil, es el de una chica juvenil y coqueta. Me encanta. Me agazapo como un animal y beso su estómago hasta atorar con los dientes el borde de su ropa interior. Lo bajo tan lentamente que ella tensa las piernas y las abre cuando quedan por sus tobillos. Jodidamente perfecta. Tiene un cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado. Piernas torneadas y un vientre con un ombligo alargado y plano, pechos no muy grandes pero bien contorneados y una piel tan casta que por un momento me siento un animal, un demonio atrevido.

Beso su cuerpo de arriba abajo, deteniéndome por si ella cambia de opinión, pero solo se limita a buscar mi boca y enredar sus piernas al lado de cintura.

—Te necesito…

—¿En verdad quieres esto ahora, Bella?

—Sí, lo quiero…

La miro a los ojos y solo se limita a besarme. Tengo un erección increíblemente dolorosa y esta, roza con la punta su entrada húmeda y caliente. Gimo y apuño los ojos, no pudiendo evitar gruñir sordamente.

—Bien, nena… Sí eso quieres, lo tienes.

Me cierno sobre sus piernas y me coloco en su entrada. La punta de mi pene queda justo y empujo lentamente. Bella hace sus caderas hacia atrás, doblando un poco su espalda entre cada avance. Diablos, es tan estrecha. Apuña los ojos y gime. Le duele.

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí, estoy bien— susurra con la frente perlada en sudor.

—Aférrate a mí, cariño— le pido.

Me hace caso y comienzo a entrar más y más en su interior. Se siente tan jodidamente bien, tan caliente, tan perfecto, tan liberador. Ella gime entre cada estocado, mientras sus manos se aferran a la piel de mi espalda y mis costados. Las piernas las mantiene erguidas y en cada avance levanta las caderas.

—Edward…

—Relájate, nena— digo casi como un tartamudeo—. Te prometo que después será mejor.

Ella me mira a los ojos y yo la beso con ternura, sin moverme ni un milímetro. Veo que está asustada, pero de ella solo recibo un asentimiento.

—Eres preciosa, perfecta… Eres mía— gimo y de una sola estocada, entro en su interior.

—¡Dios! — grita y su espalda se separa del colchón.

La excitación que siento en estos momentos me está dominando y deseo moverme fuertemente para poder sentirla como tanto había deseado.

—¿Estás… Bien? — jadeo.

—Sí…— responde.

—Voy a… Moverme.

—Bésame— me pide.

Lo hago y no porque ella me lo haya ordenado, sino porque también lo necesito. Mi cadera se mueve tan lento como puedo manejarlo y el roce de nuestros sexos se hace más y más cadente. ¡Joder! Qué delicia de mujer. Me tallo contra su dulce piel y gruño. Soy todo un baño de sudor, deseo, pasión…

Me gusta Isabella. Me gusta cómo se siente. No puedo creer que yo haya sido el primero, pero en verdad aquí estoy, haciéndola mía. Gruño, mi cuello y cabeza se hacen hacia atrás. Ella comienza a gemir más alto y por fin ha llegado al placer. No hay dolor. Ahora lo disfruta. Se recarga en mi pecho, llenándolo de pequeños besitos que me dan más placer. Un placer desconocido y nuevo. Lo que sea que haga, me gusta.

Dios… La deseo tanto.

—Te sientas tan jodidamente bien…— murmuro acalorado y jadeante.

—Se siente tan… Oh…— gruñe—. ¡Edward!

Y la siento tensarse entorno a mí, me aprieta de una manera tan jodidamente deliciosa y ese dulce roce, me lleva a la locura. Mi cuerpo me desobedece y gimo alto, viniéndome dentro de ella. Sintiendo el calor inundarme lentamente.

Joder… Tan delicioso. La frustración de hace unos meses, se ha ido. Me siento liberado. Bella se tensa y en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de puro placer y emancipación. Su orgasmo llega unos segundos después del mío. Se deja caer en el colchón y sus brazos caen perezosamente sobre las sabanas. Me recargo sobre su pecho, poniendo mi cara contra su cuello, me aferro a su delgado cuerpo incapaz de dejarlo libre de mi sexo. Me quedo dentro de ella. El corazón me late a mil por hora y sé que es consciente de eso, porque también escucho el suyo.

La abrazo, yo que nunca abrazo a nadie y cierro los ojos.

—Eso fue… Increíble— suspira, acariciando mi cabello. Un gesto que me relaja y me hace querer dormitar.

—Lo sé. Fue…

—Maravilloso— completa.

 _Más que eso_ , me confieso para mí mismo y entonces el pensamiento me molesta un poco. Sólo es sexo, Edward Cullen. Y otro pensamiento me sorprende aún más.

 _Pero fue el mejor que has tenido._

* * *

 _ **X-X-X-X-X**_

 _ **OK, ¿Alguien se esperaba esto? ¿No? Si te he sacado una sonrisa, te he hecho soñar o te ha gustado este cap. Déjame un review… Me encantaría seguir leyendo todos sus comentarios. Motivan a esta humilde soñadora a seguir escribiendo…**_

 _ **¡EDWARD Y BELLA POR FIN LO HICIERON!**_

 _ **P.D. Fuente de inspiración tomada de las nuevas fotos de la casa Dior de Rob Pattinson.**_ **(*u*)**

 _ **Son las mejores :D**_


	12. Mírame a los ojos

_**N/A: ¡Joer! La aceptación de esta historia ha sido tan buena que me sorprende el número de reviews que me han llegado. Gracias, chicas. Les dejo este regalo ya que nunca pensé llegar a 200+ comentarios. ¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Si gustas apreciar más este capítulo, te invito a que escuches**_ _ **'Feeling good' de Michael Bublé.**_ _ **Su voz te llevará a imaginarte todo lo que aquí te relato.**_

 _ ***Hace el baile del FF, mientras invoca la lluvia de Reviews***_

 _ **x-x**_

 _ **Como siempre, no está por demás decir que esta historia es mía exceptuando los personajes.**_

 _ **¡Que disfruten!**_

 _ **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **Mírame a los ojos**_

* * *

Me despego de su lado con pereza y me tumbo. Bella se hace un ovillo a mi alrededor, la temperatura ha descendido.

—¿Es normal estar cansada? — inquiere con voz soñolienta.

Yo sonrío.

—Generalmente— respondo.

—¿Puedo dormir? — inquiere como niña pequeña, me causa cierto grado de gracia y ternura que me pida permiso.

—Claro, aún queda un buen rato para llegar. Son las— y miro el reloj analógico de la pared— doce. Aún quedan como cuatro horas.

—Que bien— sonríe haciéndose un pequeño bulto a mi costado.

No puedo evitar apretarla contra mí, aunque todos mis instintos me gritan que le dé su espacio y que me haga un lado. No es necesario que durmamos juntos, además no quiero crear lazos emocionales fuertes. Pero también estoy cansado, así que me quedo a su lado y la abrazo contra mí.

* * *

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, me despierto para ir al sanitario y me visto. Falta cerca de una hora para llegar a Nápoles. Ha sido un vuelo tranquilo y estoy muy conforme con el trabajo del piloto. Me coloco un pantalón color caqui, una camisa color azul y un saco azul rey. Miro a Bella, quien sigue tan profundamente dormida y me arrodillo cerca de su lado.

—Bella, despierta.

—Mmm— obtengo como respuesta.

—Falta entre media y una hora para arribar.

—Estoy cansada— murmura quejosa.

—Sé que lo estás, pero no podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí. Tenemos una reservación.

Abre los ojos y parpadea lentamente. Es guapa cuando está semi dormida inclusive. Se sienta en la cama y las sabanas las utiliza como un vestido improvisado al pararse.

—¿Qué haces? — inquiero con gracia.

—Me cubro para ir al baño.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda después de lo que hicimos? —. Ella se avergüenza pero no insisto—. Ok, ve a cambiarte. Sal conmigo a tomar algo antes de bajar.

—De acuerdo— responde y se para rápidamente para correr y encerrarse en el baño.

No puedo evitar reír.

Salgo a la cabina y las luces están encendidas. La azafata me ofrece algo de tomar y le pido dos jugos de néctar de naranja y unos pequeños panecillos de centeno.

La mujer asiente y yo me entretengo viendo por la ventana. Cerca de quince minutos después, Bella sale de la cabina portando un vestido a la rodilla color turquesa que se le ajusta al cuerpo de manera perfecta, lleva el cabello a media coleta y está ligeramente maquillada. Se sienta al lado mío en silencio mientras yo la miro fijamente. Se coloca la servilleta sobre las piernas y la azafata trae nuestro pedido.

—Gracias— dice ella.

Mis manos están sobre la curvatura de mis labios, está muy guapa.

—¿Cómo estás? — inquiero.

—Bien— dice sonrosada y el brillo de sus ojos lo dice todo. Está satisfecha.

—¿Duele?

Alza la cara tan roja y apenada. La obligo de nuevo a mirarme, acariciando su mandíbula.

—¿Te duele, Bella?

—Un poco— contesta.

—Es normal, cariño. Toma— le ofrezco un ibuprofeno y ella lo toma—. Pasará, lo prometo. Y después será mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí y yo cumplo lo que prometo— le guiño un ojo.

Bebe de su jugo y muerde algunos bocados. No dice nada, pero tampoco puede ocultar su sonrisa.

* * *

Para las cuatro y diez de la mañana llegamos al aeropuerto de Nápoles-Capodichino en la vía F. Ruffo. Cuando el avión aterriza, las puertas se abren y dejo pasar a Bella primero.

—Wow.

—Bienvenida a Italia, _Ragazza._

Bajamos del avión y esperamos para lo que parece una media hora más en recibir nuestro equipaje. A las afueras de los cristales del aeropuerto, nos recibe un Mercedes Benz color oscuro para viajar al ferri que nos llevará hasta la Isla de Capri. Un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos es nuestro chofer, es sonriente.

— _Mi scusi, signore_ , ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva llegar a la isla? — inquiero.

—Una hora y cincuenta y siete minutos, _signore Masen_.

— _Grazie_.

Bella me mira emocionada con ambas manos sobre el regazo y se muerde los labios.

—Nunca había venido a Italia.

—Es hermoso mi país— respondo.

—Vaya que sí.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Nos quedaremos en el hotel Capri Tiberio Palace. Es un buen hotel y está cerca de varios buenos lugares.

—Estoy ansiosa por llegar— dice animada.

 _Y yo también,_ pienso.

Cuando subimos al ferri, tenemos la oportunidad de explorar un poco. Hay gente de todos lados. La mayor parte turistas. Me encuentro con la casualidad de que nadie se inmuta de nosotros y eso me relaja bastante. Me gusta la privacidad de la isla, es tranquilizador.

Pasado el tiempo esperado, llegamos a la costa donde el ferri llega a la una gasolinera antigua llamada _Agip._ Frente a ella, hay pequeños edificios con aspecto viejo y desgastado y un estacionamiento grande, donde por lo general está atestado de combis y autos pequeños. Tomo a Bella de la mano y un empleado nos ayuda con las maletas. Ahí, nos espera un nuevo auto donde nos llevarán hacia el hotel, que queda aproximadamente a cinco minutos de donde estamos, siempre pensando en que mi compañera no querrá caminar veinticinco minutos y halando el equipaje por toda la isla.

En el camino hacia el lugar vislumbro un restaurante llamado Aurora, quizás después lleve a Bella ahí.

Cuando arribamos el lugar, está amaneciendo. Fuera nos espera un mozo que nos da la bienvenida y nos recibe el equipaje. Entramos al lobby, después de todo el protocolo de bienvenida y pido la reservación de la habitación presidencial a nombre de Anthony Masen. El recepcionista, me adula más de lo esperado, mientras Bella amortigua una sonrisita nerviosa. Subimos los pisos y llegamos hasta donde hay una puerta color blanco con una placa dorado con la insignia de _Suite Presidenziale_.

Me entregan la tarjeta de la puerta y el empleado mete nuestras pertenencias, le doy una propina y se marcha deseándome una buena estadía _con mi esposa._ Eso me hace reír, Bella no lo escucha. Cuando vuelvo, ella mira por la ventana y suspira viendo hacia la vista. El precioso mar de Nápoles nos saluda escondiéndose tras las montañas rocosas, desde donde se admiran innumerables casas, tiendas y restaurantes.

La habitación es grande y muy agradable. Tiene un papel tapiz azul con patrones en forma de flores en algunas paredes y otras blancas, un sinfín de muebles con colores alegres en tono violeta y blanco, lámparas con acabados dorados y una lámpara de cristales tipo _araña_ en el techo. Lo que me sorprende es que hay una sola pared llena de espejos, tipo veneciano y victoriano justo en la entrada.

Cuando me adentro más, encuentro un comedor color café oscuro con seis sillas y hacia la izquierda, la habitación principal. Pierdo de vista a Bella y la busco hasta que la encuentro dentro. Hay una cama de tamaño _King size,_ toda ella de blanco y mullida con una cabecera tallada a mano. Las decoraciones son similares a la entrada con muebles de tapicería blanca también y lámparas de focos tenues. La vista es preciosa, ya que tiene salida a balcón con salida a una mesa con sombrilla y posaderos.

—Todo es tan hermoso.

—Sí— respondo con una mano en la cintura—, es mejor de lo que imaginé.

Bella mira la cama y se sonroja.

Diablos, ¿estará pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Cansada? — pregunto acercándome a ella.

—No— suspira.

La tomo de las manos y ella cierra los ojos.

—¿Tienes hambre? — digo acariciando su rostro.

—Estoy bien.

—Bien, porque no vas a salir de aquí en un buen rato— respondo y la cargo.

Instintivamente jadea y sus piernas se enredan entorno a mi cintura. Nos echamos en la cama, su espalda cae sobre los edredones mientras le beso la boca con fiereza. A la mierda la dulzura, le he dado la más dulce primera vez que alguna vez puedo esperar de mí. Le quito los zapatos mientras entre pequeños mordiscos me quito el saco y después le toco las piernas. Somos un movimiento fuerte y discorde de caricias y manos. Se entrega pero no es totalmente capaz de soportar el peso de mi deseo. Desesperada agitada, comienza a buscar aire pero tampoco es incapaz de dejar de besarme. Subo su vestido, sacándolo de un solo movimiento. Ella hace el intento por levantarse pero yo se lo impido, colocándome por encima de su cintura con las piernas a cada lado sin que cargue mi peso, pero lo suficiente como para impedir que se mueva. Me desabrocho el cinturón mientras me relamo los labios. Bella parpadea jadeante y cuando logro abrir el botón y bajar el cierre, me paro de su lado y me echo con la espalda a su lado.

—Vamos, desnúdate para mí— le digo.

Se sostiene sobre sus hombros y tímidamente se para de la cama para quedarse frente a mí en ropa interior.

No hace nada. Coloco mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y suspiro con la erección haciendo bulto a mi bóxer. Me muerdo la boca a la expectativa.

—¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto.

—Yo… Tengo… Vergüenza.

Me sonrío y suspiro.

—Cuando el tiempo pase, serás tú inclusive quien me desnudará a mí— digo con suficiencia—. Venga, guapa. Ven aquí que yo te ayudo.

Ella se acerca y yo me siento al borde de la cama. Le pido que se gire con la mano y me hace caso. Beso su espalda y un pequeño escalofrío le recorre la piel. Sigo besando hasta pararme y besar sus hombros y después su cuello, donde mis manos ya están ocupadas abriendo los broches de su sostén. Lo dejo caer enfrente y mientras los besos siguen, echa la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo lentamente mientras le acaricio los pechos. Sus pezones se asoman en cada roce que le doy con las palmas. Nos meneamos lentamente, no como un baile sino como un movimiento por mera inercia. La sigo masajeando, solo para que pierda el miedo. Mi mano derecha baja desde su pecho, su cintura y por último a su cadera, donde de mi dedo pulgar se atoran en el borde de su ropa interior y la mano izquierda la imita. Bajo lánguidamente hasta que ésta, queda a la altura de sus muslos y luego desciende desde sus rodillas hasta sus pies, logrando dejarle en desnudes.

Pego mi erección por su trasero, presionando mis manos sobre sus caderas y arqueándola un poco para sentirla.

—Vamos, nena— digo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Hagámoslo, sé que quieres. Sé que lo deseas. Llegarás a necesitarlo como yo.

Su voz se hace áspera en medio de gemidos y entonces, me salgo de los pantalones y muevo las piernas para salir de ellos. Repito los mismo con mi ropa interior y quedo desnudo como ella mientras se sigo tallando uno de sus pechos y mi otra mano baja hasta su sexo para encontrarme con la gloriosa sorpresa de su húmeda excitación. Mi dedo índice juega contra sus labios de manera suave pero a la vez morbosa. Bella separa las piernas por decisión propia y suspira hondamente cuando mi dedo medio entra hasta la punta haciendo fricción contra su carne blanda. Conforme pasen los segundos, me es más fácil encontrar su abultado clítoris.

Saco momentáneamente ambos dedos y los subo hasta la altura de su boca.

—Chupa, cariño— ordeno.

Mojo mis dedos con su propia saliva pero la excitación crece cuando se detiene a chuparlos como un caramelo.

Me encantaría saber que puede hacer su lengua en mi cuerpo. Gruño y lo saco rápidamente de su boca para meterlos en su sexo de nuevo, arqueándose por la sorpresa y gimiendo alto. Joder que bien se sienten sus reacciones. No puedo aguantar y la doblo por la cintura con ambas manos sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunta nerviosa.

—Tranquila, te gustará— le aseguro.

Separo sus piernas unos sesenta centímetros aproximadamente y doy una nalgada que la hace tensarse y morderse los labios.

—Ugh— chilla.

—¿Qué pasa? — inquiero maliciosamente.

—Yo… Que bien se ha sentido— responde.

—¿Te gustó? — pregunto acariciando la piel de su trasero con la palma de mi mano.

Y doy otra certera nalgada y ella chilla de placer. Su piel blanca, se hace rosada.

—¡Sí!

—Pues nena, esto te va a encantar.

Me arrodillo y separo sus piernas un poco más, metiendo la lengua en donde su sexo, presionando constantemente su hinchado clítoris y las paredes de su caliente piel. Gime, colocando los brazos por completo en el colchón y la cabeza sobre el edredón, alzando el trasero y moviéndolo entre cada arremetida de mi lengua. Chupo y lamo todo cuanto puedo, porque ¡Joder! Su sabor, el olor incluso es tan adictivo. Mis manos se aferran a la piel de sus piernas para que no las cierre.

—¡AH! — gime, como si fuese la única vocal que conociese, repitiéndola centenares de veces por minuto. Me encanta. Con mayor intención hago un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza mientras mi lengua comienza a salivar y humedecer más su sexo. La erección la tengo tan dolorosa, pero este placer no me lo puedo perder por nada.

Cuando siento que ha sido suficiente para que _pierda la vergüenza._ Me masturbo halando mi pene y me paro. Ella sudorosa y jadeante, se gira de espalda y me mira a los ojos, abriendo los labios tan rojos a causa de las mordidas que ella misma les ha dado.

—Tranquila, aún no haré que lo pruebes— le guiño el ojo—. Eso será después. Ahora— digo acostándome sobre la cama—, quiero que me montes.

—¿Te monte?

—Sí— respondo—, quiero ver esos preciosos pechos moverse mientras me cabalgas.

Bella se remoja los labios y asiente arrodillando en la cama. Coloco mi espalda tan pegada a la cabecera como puedo y me acomodo aun masturbándome. Ella separa las piernas y ahorcadas, se sienta en mi abdomen. Yo la levanto y direcciono mi cadera tanto como puedo.

—Te quiero sentir, nena. Vamos, siéntate…

Me obedece mientras mi sexo se va perdiendo lentamente en el suyo. De forma lenta cierra los ojos y abre los labios hasta sentarse por completo.

—¡Dios!

—¡Joder! — maldigo por puro placer.

Hago la cabeza hacia atrás porque el placer es gratamente magnifico. Ella aun esta tan estrecha.

—Mírame a los ojos.

—¿Qué? — jadea.

—Mírame— y me obedece—, quiero que me mires en todo momento que me montes. Dicen que el amor y el deseo entra por los ojos y tú debes aprender a perder la vergüenza, Bella. Practica conmigo, nena.

Sus ojos cafés me miran por un segundo y comienzo a subir la caderas, saliendo y entrando se su interior. En un instinto, ella cierra los ojos y yo dejo de moverme.

—Edward… ¿Por qué paras? — solloza desesperada.

—Te dije que me miraras— le recuerdo—, sino me haces caso. No obtendrás el placer.

—¿Me estás castigando? — inquiere sorprendida.

—Te dije que te enseñaría y eso hago— respondo—, el aprendizaje requiere disciplina.

Frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, al contrario clava su mirada en mí y de nuevo comienzo a moverme con lentitud. Se muerde los labios y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una mano la coloca sobre mi pecho y el otro se acaricia un seno.

Eso muñeca, pierde la vergüenza. Eres hermosa, no debes avergonzarte por disfrutar del sexo, de la desnudez, de tu pasión. Somos instinto.

Su mirada vuelve a mí pero ahora comienza a moverse por sí sola pero de un modo que no me hace disfrutar también. Las caderas las menea de atrás a adelante y yo la detengo.

—Espera— jadeo—, espera Bella. Yo… Te muestro.

Gime cuando, mi palma completa enreda una de sus caderas y le marco el compás del meneo de su sexo, a ese movimiento se sumo el _sube y baja_ de mis propia cadera, creando una placentera sensación para ella y para mí.

—¡Edward! — gime aferrándose de mis hombros y yo gimo tan alto que siento venir, pero aguanto cuanto puedo.

La aferro con mis brazos, teniendo al frente ambos pechos y me meto uno a la boca, chupando fuertemente, haciendo vulgares ruidos con la boca mientras me sigo moviendo en su interior. Joder, que sensación más gloriosa. La miro a la cara mientras ella acerca más mi boca a su pezón con ambas manos mientras tira de mi cabello. Desea que la devore por completo. De nuevo comienza a hacer el sonido de consonantes y vocales, con alargadas ' _emes' y 'as'_ conjugados con gemidos sensuales.

—Mírame, Bella— digo a la par que la siento tensarse alrededor de mí—. Joder, me quiero correr viéndote a la cara.

—Edward… No… Aguanto más…

—Córrete, nena…— le pido al par que siento mi sexo explotando en su interior y llenándola de mí.

La aprieto de las caderas, comprimiendo los dientes y respirando fuertemente. Ella gime, apretando las piernas y dejándose caer sobre mi pecho, cayendo en un mar de placer y un placentero orgasmo. Sudados y con los miembros perezosos, nos quedamos ahí esperando recuperar el aliento.

Me gusta quedarme dentro de ella, hasta que se separa de mí muy en contra de mis deseos y se echa a mi lado con las estiradas por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien— dice adormilada.

Le beso la cabeza y la cubro con las sabanas.

—¿Cansada?

—Mmju.

—Duerme, Bella. Te lo mereces, el jet lag te hará papilla sino descansas— digo parándome.

—¿Tú no duermes? — pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo estoy más acostumbrado al cambio de horario— sonrío—, dormiré pero más tarde. Necesito darme una ducha— digo caminando hacia el baño.

—Ok— suspira, haciéndose un ovillo entre las almohadas.

Me acerco hasta ella y le acaricio la cara cuando ella ya está —increíblemente—, rápidamente dormida.

—Felicidades, primera lección aprendida. Perder la vergüenza— le sonrío y ella hace un puchero entre sueños. Le doy otro beso en la frente y me meto a duchar.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, dando las gracias (si otra vez) por leerme y pedirte que si esta historia te está gustando, la compartas con quienes crees que podría interesarle… Gracias por hacerme llegar tus comentarios y tus opiniones.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, esperando que esta historia te haya hecho suspirar, maldecir de la emoción o chillar de alegría. (O los tres).**_

 _ **LLUVIA DE REVIEWS, ¡YO TE INVOCO!**_

 _ **P.D. La jodida voz de Michael Bublé me encanta *-***_


	13. Monstruo

_**Los personajes son de la señora S. M. la historia es mía.**_

 _ **NYMPHOMANIAC**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Creo firmemente que éste capítulo será una de las muestras y razones más obvias del porqué el fic se llama así.**_

 _ **x.x.x.x.x.x**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Monstruo**_

* * *

Cuando despierto, son cerca de las ocho de la noche. Parpadeo y encuentro la cama vacía, para después escuchar la regadera sonar. Me despabilo un poco y bostezo, he tenido una siesta reparadora y buena. A los pocos minutos, Bella sale envuelta en una bata afelpada y me sonríe.

—Hola.

—Hola— me muerdo la boca— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien— me guiña un ojo.

¿Por qué tan coqueta?

—Estás feliz.

—Y hambrienta— dice sobándose el estómago.

—Vayamos a cenar, ¿Te parece?

—Suena estupendo.

—Lleva un lindo vestido— le digo al par que me paro de la cama y camino hasta donde las maletas para cambiarme. Ella asiente y hace lo mismo.

Se lleva la valija hasta otra habitación y yo escojo un traje gris sin corbata. Me acomodo el cabello de modo que quede casual y veinte minutos después estoy colocándome el Rólex de platino blanco. Camino hacia la habitación contigua y toco la puerta.

—Bella, ¿estás lista?

— _Dame cinco minutos_ — grita.

Yo asiento colocándome en la entrada, viéndome en la pared de espejos y suspirando. Debería llevarla a un buen restaurante, quizás esta noche pueda aprender otra lección y se ha ganado el detalle.

—Estoy lista— dice.

Yo me giro y me sorprendo de verla tan guapa. Lleva un vestido de lentejuelas plateadas por encima de la rodilla, de manga larga. Éste, tiene un escote en el pecho que deja volar la imaginación y zapatos altos, jodidos y fascinantes zapatos altos. Tengo que cogérmela con ellos puestos.

— _Luci Radiant_ — digo tomándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta.

—Suena a un alago.

—Lo es— respondo, ofreciéndole mi brazo para escoltarla.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos hasta enfrente del lobby. El personal me saluda, alagando a mi acompañante en todo momento. Ella sonríe, porque se siente apenada. Acaricio su mano para darle tranquilidad, aunque la idea de que reciba cumplidos de otros hombres no me hace mucha gracia.

Uno de los empleados que he contratado, trae el auto y le abro la puerta a Bella para que pueda entrar. Cuando me siento a su lado, nos abrochamos los cinturones.

—Restaurante Villa Verde, _per favore._

— _Certo, Il signor Masen_ — responde y la ventanilla de película oscura se cierra dejándome solo con ella.

—¿Quieres escuchar música? — le pregunto.

—Claro.

—Escoge la canción— la invito.

Se muerde los labios y la pantalla táctil se abre lentamente para mostrar el repertorio.

Después de unos segundos, la melodía de _Con Te Partiro_ de Andrea Bochelli y Sara Brightman se escuchan por las bocinas traseras del auto. Bella cierra los ojos y suspira, parece que le gusta la música italiana. Aquellas voces causan un sentimiento extraño en mi interior que me hace sentir incómodo.

—¿ _Time to Say Goodbye_?

—¿No te gusta?

—Es hermosa, pero es melancólica— respondo con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Era la favorita de mi madre— comento y suspiro.

—Lo siento— murmura.

—Paso hace años. No importa — y me acomodo el saco. Veo las claras intenciones que tiene por consolarme, pero desisto de sus caricias _compasivas_. No me gusta.

Bella entiende el mensaje y en menos de diez minutos, estamos frente al restaurante. Me bajo par abrirle la puerta, con la máscara de seriedad instalada en mi rostro, y ella me da las gracias. La tomo del brazo y avanzamos a paso moderado por la entrada. La primera impresión que me da el local es que es elegante como también puede ser casual.

Hay un par de carpas de color blanco que protegen el cielo del restaurante, en la primera instancia hay mesas para hasta dos personas y al final para más acompañantes. Uno de los empleados nos recibe y le indico la reservación de Anthony Masen.

El hombre asiente y nos guía hasta un apartado privado con vista al mar. La mesa está impecablemente adornada con un mantel beige, centros de mesa con flores naturales y una lámpara incandescente, que debo admitir le da un toque íntimo. Fuera de la vista de los curiosos, ayudo a Bella a sentarse y el mesero nos trae la carta.

Le pido ver la cosecha de los vinos y en su idioma le indico que nos traiga un vino francés blanco Chardonnay de año 2009. Al poco tiempo, nos trae la botella y nos sirve las copas de cristal para luego retirarse, dándonos espacio.

—El lugar es muy bonito. Y privado— se encoje de hombros mi acompañante.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es lindo.

—Me alegra— respondo y cambio de tema rápidamente, ya que me encuentro ansioso por saber algo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella bebe de su copa.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué la insistencia?

Yo sonrío de lado.

—Sé que físicamente estás perfecta, pero tampoco quiero que te asustes. Hemos llevado esto de un _golpe_ a un nivel bastante elevado. Te mostraré cosas que quizás no estés lista.

Ella pasa un enorme trago de saliva.

 _Come to the Sea_ , se comienza a escuchar como música de fondo haciendo del ambiente más cálido. Es relajante y muy acorde al lugar. El mesero nos trae las cartas y escogemos en silencio. Bella no ha dicho nada.

Me decido por un Linguini a la amatriciana, mientras que por su parte, ella escoge un estofado de aguja con pimientos. Cuando el hombre se retira, yo carraspeo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora tienes miedo?

—No — dice con rapidez.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo muchas expectativas.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de qué será lo próximo que haremos.

Bebo de nuevo y suspiro. Del bolsillo de mi saco, busco una tarjeta y se la entrego. Me mira con los ojos abiertos y parpadea sorprendida.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una tarjeta de crédito— respondo—, tómala.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?

—Bueno… Sí. Siempre cuando me dan una tarjeta American Express Centurion.

—¿Qué hay de malo? — inquiero apoyando las manos en el mantel.

—Hasta la misma tarjeta es ostentosa— se cruza de brazos—: es de titanio, según sé.

—¿Vamos a sentarnos aquí a discutir el material de ésta tarjeta o la vas a tomar?

Me mira con ojos a la expectativa y suspira.

—Sólo si me dices para qué quieres que tenga esa tarjeta.

—¿Pues para qué más sino es para comprar?

—¿Comprar? — Pregunta espantada—, ¿Comprar qué?

—Cada una de tus preguntas son cada vez más retoricas. Tómala y ya, no seas complicada Bella—suspiro.

—La idea de que me des dinero para comprar cosas me hace sentir como una…

—No te atrevas a decirlo— la regaño—, no te estoy pagando ningún tipo de _servicio_ — aclaro con algo de furia entre susurros.

El mesero llega con nuestra comida y nos desea buen provecho. Bella sonríe con educación mientras mi ira se disipa conforme los segundos pasan.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que piense? — apunta con el ceño fruncido.

La dirección de sus pensamientos me enoja, pero no puedo perder los estribos.

—Eres demasiado complicada— digo colocando la tarjeta mientras se resbala por el mantel—. Esta tarjeta la puedes usar para comprar ropa. Ropa muy específica.

—¿Qué tipo de ropa?

—Lencería, por supuesto.

—¿Qué hay con la mía?

—No tengo ningún tipo de problema con la tuya— sonrío—. Creo inclusive que es excitante, pero quiero hacerme cargo de todos los gastos que puedo llegar a ocasionarte.

—¿Por qué yo haría gastos en mi ropa interior?

—Porque cuando quiera cogerte cuando a mí se me venga en gana, te voy a rasgar hasta los vestidos, Isabella. Así que compra ropa, porque llegarás a casa con el armario casi vacío.

Su rostro se sonroja lentamente y se queda en silencio. Por lo que me parece una eternidad no dice nada, hasta que me doy a la tarea de comenzar a comer apenas un bocado. Cuando degusto, alzo el rostro y la noto mordiéndose el labio inferior con furia y ese gesto hace que mi pene responda irguiéndose.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún? — pregunta de manera coqueta.

Dejo los cubiertos de lado y me chupo los labios haciendo pequeños ruidos. Ella retuerce las piernas debajo de la mesa y las aprieta friccionando sus muslos. ¡Oh, joder! Está tan caliente como yo. Me desea, aquí.

—¿Qué por qué no lo he hecho? — Comento acariciando la piel de su mano con mi dedo índice—. ¿Acaso lo estás deseando?

—Tal vez…— Suspira.

Niego retirando mi caricia repentinamente y vuelvo a comer.

—Come— le ordeno.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que estabas hambrienta— murmuro mientras enrollo algunos espaguetis en el tenedor.

—Yo… Creí…—balbucea.

— _Buon appetito_ — le digo— y guarda esa tarjeta.

Confundida, me obedece y prosigue con la cena en total silencio. Sonrío de modo ladino.

* * *

 _ **x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Más tarde cuando ordenamos el postre — que más bien, sólo ordena ella—, la música de fondo cambia a un tono más relajado. _One Day_ de _Mirror Signal_ se mezcla con el son del murmullo de la gente.

Cuando Bella termina su postre, me recargo para observarla fijamente, como un depredador miraría a su presa. No sé si sea consciente de que me la estoy comiendo con la mirada pero disfruto la vista mientras uno de mis dedos, acaricia mi barbilla. Levanta la vista y alza una ceja a la expectativa cuando la encuentro chupando una de las cucharas. Su lengua se enreda en el metal y yo jadeo silenciosamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

 _Pasa que te quiero coger_.

—No. ¿Estás lista?

Suspira y asiente, estirando su pecho, dejándome a la deriva cuando la piel de sus senos es ligeramente descubierta.

—Sí, pero antes iré al tocador— y me levanta cuando ella hace lo mismo.

—Adelante.

—Vuelvo en un momento— dice tomando su bolso y camina hacia un pasillo que va directamente hasta el sanitario de damas.

Llamo al mesero a cargo y le pido la cuenta. Después de pagar, bebo un último trago y suspiro mirando el reloj. No ha pasado mucho tiempo y comienzo a sospechar que todo esto es idea de Isabella. Vacilante me paro y agradezco el servicio. Lo que pasa por mi mente está por encima de lo que alguna vez hice con tanta gente alrededor. El restaurante no está muy atestado pero si lo suficiente como para la mayoría de los empleados estén ocupados. Camino hacia el mismo pasillo donde Bella ha desaparecido, agradeciendo que los sanitarios quedan contiguos.

Empujo uno de las puertas e ingreso de manera silenciosa, cerciorándome de que ninguna otra mujer éste dentro. Coloco el pestillo con tanto cuidado, que solo el _clic_ es un inocente murmullo. Me desabrocho uno de los botones de la camisa y camino hasta encontrarme con ella, recargada en el lavabo mirando hacia abajo en gesto de cansancio.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por lo que parece un segundo y sonrío tomándola repentinamente mientras ataco su cuello.

—Edward— jadea mientras nuestros cuerpos son reflejados en el espejo del lavamanos.

—Shh— murmuro dando lametazos a su piel de su garganta—, te voy a coger aquí y necesito que seas lo más silenciosa posible.

—¿Aquí…?

Pero no le doy tiempo de que formule por completo la oración cuando halo su trasero hacia atrás, subo su vestido de lentejuelas y reviento sordamente su ropa de encaje color negro.

—¡Ah! — gime con la piel marcada por la tela, y entonces me desabrocho el pantalón y bajo el cierre tan rápido como puedo para poder arremeterla desde atrás.

 _¡JODER!_ Su piel caliente y apretada me envuelve en un torbellino de calor y humedad. Comienzo arremeterla mientras cada embestida es rápida y dura. La hebilla de mi pantalón suena apenas mientras muevo las caderas en dirección frontal. El reflejo de nuestros cuerpos frente al espejo es la imagen más jodidamente caliente que he visto en mi vida. Sus muslos se abren en torno a la cogida que le doy y su sexo se contrae conforme la piel de su espalda comienza a sudar. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y aprieto su cintura para que quede lo más pegada posible a mis caderas. La boca de Bella se abre cada vez más mientras uno de mis dedos se cuela entre sus piernas y comienza a masajear su ahora hinchado clítoris.

Apoya las manos en el lavabo de manera sumisa, mientras mi mano izquierda se coloca por encima de uno de sus hombros y la empujo más hacia atrás.

Jadea descontroladamente intentado no ser tan ruidosa. La masturbación que le hago con mi otra mano, se acelera mientras la siento tensarse.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Oh, Edward! — balbucea y doy una fuerte nalgada en su trasero haciendo de su sedosa piel una marca rosada.

—Bella, mírame a través del espejo… — gimoteo—, quiero ver cuando te vengas… Mírame— ordeno mientras la faena de nuestra cogida se hace cada vez más rápida y ella apenas y logra enfocar sus ojos en los míos.

Aquellos orbes chocolates, parecen dos luceros ardiendo, confundidos con la pasión del momento. Me enfoca, haciendo de su boca una perfecta 'O', cuando mis caderas golpean con fiereza la piel de su trasero. Gruño como un animal sin dejar de verla y ella gimotea cerrando los ojos tan apretadamente como sus sexo mismo entorno a mi pene.

—¡Dios! — chilla viniéndose lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo no deje de penetrarla.

—No, nena. Soy yo— digo como un maldito blasfemo.

Atormento su sexo una vez más con mis dedos índice y pulgar y en pleno orgasmo, me salgo de su interior, húmedo por su excitación; cargándola y sentándola encima del lavabo. Abro sus piernas con mis caderas y ella se tensa al sentirme de nuevo.

La miro a los ojos, con la frente perlada en sudor y de nuevo la furia de mis movimientos hace un eco húmedo contra la fricción de su intimidad.

—Quiero cogerte, Bella. Quiero sentirte, carajo. Quiero que entiendas que a mí no me tienes que decir cuando quiera reventarte la ropa para hacerte mía y mucho menos me importará el lugar donde quiera follarte. Y ahora mismo, me importa una mierda si alguien nos escucha…

—Edward…— solloza.

Meto mi lengua hasta casi violar su boca. En un movimiento húmedo chupo con fuerza mientras ésta, choca contra sus dientes y luego roza su garganta. Quiero penetrarla por todos lados y con todo lo que pueda. Se aferra a mis hombros mientras la penetración logra que dé pequeños saltos contra mi verga caliente. Desea separarse para tomar aire pero no le doy el suficiente tiempo para que lo logre.

Y entonces, la sensación se siente en mi interior. Gruño, apoyando mi boca en su cuello depositando todos los gemidos en ese espacio desnudo de su piel y me descargo violentamente en su interior.

Bella gime cuando siente mi semilla esparcirse dentro y un escalofrío de placer nace desde su espalda hasta la piel de sus brazos. Jadeo con fuerza recuperándome tan rápido como puedo y me separo con lentitud pero sin salirme, sintiendo como el piso se mueve bajo mis pies. ¡Carajo!

Busco su abrazo y nos quedamos un momento así hasta que puedo ser lo suficientemente preparado como para despegarme de su interior. Bella jadea, despeinada y medio sonriente, con la mirada de la mejor cogida de la noche. ¡Puta madre! Si bien lo recuerdo, es la tercera vez en el día que había estado dentro de ella y la misma vez desde la primera vez en toda su vida. Me comienzo a preguntar sino estoy abusando de su disposición al querer ser _mi alumna._ Pero el sexo con Bella, es una cosa fuera de éste mundo.

En un lento movimiento, salgo de su interior mientras los restos de mi orgasmo salen resbaladizos de entre sus piernas. La he marcado como un animal, he reclamado mi trofeo como un maldito neandertal. Y siento nacer el deseo dentro de mí, como si fuese un ser ajeno a mi psiquis. Burlón y ansioso, nace un monstruo excitado que quiere cogérsela de nuevo, cuando mi erección comienza a formarse de nuevo mientras gotas de semen caen de su sexo húmedo y caliente.

 _¡Vamos! ¡De nuevo! Hazla tuya, aquí_ , susurra el animal de mi libido a mi oído mientras sus ojos se funden como lava hirviendo sobre la desnuda e íntima piel de Bella.

 _No, pobre niña… Está rendida, no puede más_ , pienso. El monstruo jadea haciendo de su exhalación bocanadas de aire caliente y notoriamente morbosas.

No, no puedo tomarla de nuevo… No otra vez.

—Edward— jadea haciendo que en una de sus agitadas inhalaciones hagan que la tela de su vestido resbale por su seno, que me hace descubrir que ella no tiene sostén.

El animal dentro de mí, ruge con fuerza. Haciendo que mis pupilas se dilaten en aquel inocente movimiento de su vestido.

—No debiste, nena…

—¿Qué? — jadea sorprendida por el acto y hundo mi lengua en su boca buscando el alivio de su húmeda fricción.

Empujo entre sus caderas y la penetro, haciendo del ruido de sus jugos un chapoteo contra la carne blanda de mi glande.

Y comienzo a cogérmela de nuevo sin importar lo que mi subconsciente diga. El monstruo gana hoy y temo que seguirá ganando por un largo tiempo mientras siga deseando a ésta mujer con locura.

* * *

 _ **Bien, no me maten… Este cap por supuesto que va a continuar pero hasta el siguiente, partiendo desde donde se ha quedado (por supuesto) ¡Cuatro veces en un día!**_

 _ **¡No sé si llegamos a un punto en donde uno siente lástima o envidia por Bella! xD**_

 _ **(Toma una bolsita de hielos y se la pone en la entrepierna mientras hace un gesto gracioso al sentarse, jejeje )**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme, es un honor para mí recibir todos sus hermosos comentarios. Quisiera contestar a cada una de las chicas pero no me da tiempo :c**_

 _ **Lluvia de reviews si quieres que publique la continuación de la pequeña aventura entre Edward y Bella en el baño del restaurante *-***_

 _ **¡Son las mejores!**_


	14. Un poco más

_**N/A: Un total agradecimiento a todos los lectores, sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Las invito también a que se unan a mi grupo en FB llamado "Nymphomaniac", donde les muestro fotos de los lugares donde se desarrolla la historia y demás.**_

 _ **También a que estén muy pendientes de la página de FB llamada "Críticas de Fanfic", donde estarán publicando una entrevista que me hicieron para la revista virtual de la misma página. Me parece que se publica este viernes 22 de enero, pero por si las dudas, estaré publicando la página en el grupo. Hummm, ahí prometí publicar el mismo viernes, así que le echaré tooodas las ganas del mundo para que eso sea posible y tener el cap 14 el día que mencioné.**_

 _ **¡Me encantan sus comentarios! No olvides dejar uno… O dos… xD Sin más, las dejo con la continuación de ésta calurosa historia.**_

* * *

 __ _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **Un poco más.**_

La penetro tan fuertemente que las estocadas de mi piel contra la suya, comienzan a hacerse cada vez más ruidosas. Sostengo su trasero con ambas manos a pesar de que está perfectamente sentada sobre el lavabo, para poder apretujarla contra las palmas. La sensible piel se siente suave contra mis dedos, haciendo marcas rosadas, las cuales forman perfectamente mis extremidades.

Subo el vestido un poco más, logrando que la tela de éste se desgarre lentamente hacia los lados haciendo que la abertura de sus muslos hagan de la falda un pobre trapo casi desgarrado.

Ella se aferra a mí con ambas palmas, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda en cada brinco contra mi verga. Dios, la deseo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente caliente? Lamo su cuello, chupo y jadeo contra su garganta.

— ¡Joder! — chilla apretando los ojos.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunto como un descarado, la vena de mi frente se salta en cada estocada.

—¡Sí!

—¿Qué tanto te gusta?

—Mucho, mucho…— gime.

—¿Qué tanto, nena? ¡Dime!

Ella respira, temblando incontrolablemente. No sé si hago bien pero me encanta. No me puedo controlar y no quiero hacerlo.

—Me encanta… Demasiado…— solloza de placer.

—Pues esto te va a encantar más.

Me salgo repentinamente de su interior y me arrodillo frente a su sexo húmedo, incitado por el olor. Aun mojado por mi excitación y la suya, paso la lengua de extremo a extremo llevándome a su paso todo el placer de un fuerte gemido arrancado de su boca. Chupo, dando lametazos en toda su carne blanca, clavando los dedos en su delicada piel olvidándome de cuanta fuerza en verdad estoy ejerciendo o si en realidad aquello es necesario. Pero se retuerce contra mi cara. Las piernas se tratan de cerrar mientras yo lo impido con mi boca, haciendo más tortuosamente placentera mi cogida con la lengua.

Meto la lengua dentro de su sexo, hasta poder saborear completamente el manjar de su excitación y llevarme conmigo la tensión de su casi culminado orgasmo. Gimo como un animal, haciendo adelante y atrás la lengua para lograr un mayor y profundo roce.

Alzo una de sus piernas por encima de mi hombro derecho y el movimiento logra que pueda llegar más en su interior si es posible.

—Ya no puedo… Ya no…— solloza haciendo sus pechos hacia al frente y estrujándoselos con fuerza provocativa.

Me levanto y le doy un respiro, para atacar su boca con lentitud pero con suplicante fuerza, provocando que su saliva se mezcle con la mía y entrando de nuevo en su interior. Chilla por la sorpresa pero rápidamente, cubro su boca con la palma completa de mi mano y con el otro brazo la empujo más contra mi erección, tallándola demandantemente fuerte.

—No me digas que no puedes, Bella… Joder… Aguanta un poco más… Lo necesito— digo mientras me sigo moviendo.

Gimotea con la carne de mi mano, con el rímel ligeramente corrido y los ojos vidriosos. Mierda… Esto es cada vez más erótico de lo que imaginé.

Y en una dura estocada, la siento tensarse de nuevo apretando los ojos y viniéndose con un gemido sordo. Me vengo casi al par de ella, derramándome una vez más en su interior y temblando en el acto. Gruño echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para después sentir el cuerpo tembloroso y liberado. Me siento flotar, el monstruo en mi interior festeja con el dulce sabor de su excitación, bebiéndolo como recompensa en un grial dorado.

Respiro tan fuertemente que parezco un animal despùes de su caza. Bella está echada en mis brazos con las extremidades flácidas y flojas. Se recarga en mi pecho y la siento dormitar.

—¿Bella?

—Mmm.

—¿Estás bien?

—SÍ— Logra responder.

Me salgo de su interior con cuidado, para después abrochar mis pantalones y evitar otro asalto en este lugar— aunque dudo mucho que un cierre y un cinturón puedan evitar tan cosa— y me acomodo la camisa. Ella se recarga en la pared aun sentada y cierra los ojos casi en contra de su voluntad.

—Bella, tenemos que irnos. Alguien ya debió darse cuenta de que es raro que el tocador esté cerrado.

—S-íi— gimotea.

—¿Estás muy cansada?

—Estoy… Rendida.

Me siento culpable por el estado en la que la he dejado y también por el hecho de que le he roto hasta el vestido así que no me queda más remedio que ayudarla.

Me quito el saco y se lo pongo sobre los hombros. Bella abre los ojos y me sonríe a medias. Bien, tiene el aspecto de estar muy bien cogida y satisfecha. Creo que le he dado más del sexo promedio del que una mujer debe tener — en mi opinión por obligación de su pareja— en una semana. No he tenido consideración de que hace menos de unas horas ella aun era virgen y no debe de estarla pasando muy bien que digamos después de la faena.

 _Que va, le ha encantado_ , pienso.

—¿Puedes pararte?

—Estoy bien— dice pretendido poner los pies sobre el piso, cosa que después de algunos intentos, busca entre su bolsa y saca unas toallas desmaquillantes para limpiar el rímel corrido por el sudor.

Me trato de peinar un poco, pero no sirve de mucho porque mi camisa la tengo empapada en sudor y huelo a sexo. Sexo puro.

En lugar de sentir pudor, hasta debo admitir que me siento orgulloso. Después de unos minutos, Bella arregla su falda — o lo que queda de ella— y me indica que está lista para poder salir.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?

—No te preocupes, nadie nos conoce aquí. Además, ante los ojos de ellos, somos una pareja de recién casados. No es muy difícil de entender que tú y yo queramos estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo— le sonrío.

—Bueno— suspira—, pero eso no implica que me rompieras el vestido.

Me muerdo la boca, acallando una sonrisa.

—Te dije que necesitarías esa tarjeta. Andando— la animo—, salgamos de aquí.

Asiente en mudez y le quito el seguro al pestillo de la puerta. Caminamos en silencio mientras la tomo de la mano, evitando a cualquier costa que alguien la mire demasiado. Nota mental: evitar perder el control en público donde alguien pudiese ver a Bella en desnudes. Llamo rápidamente al chofer y sin ningún otro percance, entramos al auto salvados de miradas imprudentes.

Dentro del auto, estamos en total silencio. Soy incapaz de separarme de ella y la echo en mi regazo como niña pequeña, meciéndola en el transcurso del viaje. Se apoya contra mi pecho y suspira mi aroma suavemente. El gesto me relaja y no puedo evitar acariciar su cabello.

—Edward…— murmura.

—Dime— respondo aun acariciándola.

—Abrázame.

Me quedo de piedra ante su petición y —una vez más— en contra de todos mis pensamientos, lo hago. La abrazo tallando mi mejilla contra el tope de su cabeza, preguntándome seriamente por qué el hecho de hacerlo se siente tan bien.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al hotel, le pregunto si es capaz de ir caminando o preferiría que le ayude. No me responde. Está profundamente dormida y aquello no me queda en más remedio que llevarla cargada hasta la habitación.

El chofer me abre la puerta y yo le agradezco. Cuando entramos al lobby, uno de los empleados me abre las puertas del elevador porque llevo ambos brazos ocupados. Aquello ante los ojos de los demás, es la imagen más romántica —que posiblemente en su vida— hayan visto, pero en cambio yo procuro por todo los medios, cubrir sus piernas con mi saco antes de que alguien note que no lleva ropa interior. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, meto la tarjeta y de una ligera patada, entro hacia la habitación. Cierro a tientas con el talón y camino hasta la habitación principal, en donde recuesto a Bella suavemente. Ella se acurruca contra las sábanas, haciéndose un ovillo en uno de los lados de la cama y enredando las piernas.

No se ve muy cómoda, así que me hago en la tarea de sacarle —lo que queda de— su ropa y la dejo desnuda. Le quito las horquillas del cabello y la imagen provocativa de su cuerpo desnudo, envía corrientes de electricidad por todo el ancho de mi organismo. Mi pene responde ante la magna imagen que tengo, pero me alejo tan rápido como puedo haciéndole un favor a ella, buscando una de mis camisas y poniéndosela en contra de mi propia voluntad. Abrocho algunos botones, solo por saciar mis pecaminosas miradas.

Joder, hasta con mi ropa es guapa. Me retiro de la habitación para poder darme un baño. Son cerca de las once de la noche y no recuerdo exactamente haber dormido con plenitud en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Cuando entro a la regadera, cierro los ojos y las imágenes vivas se estampan con violencia entre mis más preciados recuerdos eróticos. Bella reflejada en el espejo del baño, moviendo las piernas entorno a mis caderas y gimiendo mientras toda mi extensión la atraviesa.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo carajos puedo estar tan excitado?_ , suspiro pensando. Me doy en la tarea por comenzar a enjabonarme y toco mi sexo con discreción. Quiero estar de nuevo en su cuerpo, pero eso sería excesivo. Opto por masturbarme, haciendo apaciguar mis deseos y evitar despertarla en medio de gemidos. Me toco pensando en su caliente piel, su apretada entrada y el jugo de su excitación mezclándose con la mía.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, me vengo en la ducha, manchando la pared con unas gotas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El monstruo dentro de mí no está del todo satisfecho pero al menos está calmado.

Salgo enredado en una toalla, poniéndome solamente un bóxer para meterme a la cama. Después de escurrirme el exceso de agua, me acuesto sobre mi lado y me meto por debajo del cubrecama blanco. Bella al sentirme, se aprieta contra mí y yo la abrazo. Me gusta dormir así. Y no lo digo porque es un hecho que ya haya experimentado antes, sino porque lo acabo de descubrir.

Peino sus cabellos con la punta de mis dedos y suspiro.

—Mañana te daré un descanso, nena. Te lo mereces— prometo.3

El monstruo gruñe con enojo y mira a mi acompañante de pies a cabeza, esperando la más mínima provocación para poder quitarle esa estorbosa camisa.

* * *

Al despertar me encuentro solo y eso me molesta mucho. Odio la sensación de que en realidad la noche anterior fue tan solo un maldito y desquiciante sueño húmedo, para luego despertar con la ausencia y la cruda realidad de la soledad en mi cama.

 _No, anoche fue real_ , repito como mantra y aquello me arranca un estúpida e inesperada sonrisa de adolescente.

Como cada mañana, despierto con una erección latente, ya que no me sorprende en haber soñado con Bella, reviviendo cada minuto que hemos pasado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas desde que subimos al avión.

—¿Bella? — la llamo.

—Aquí estoy— grita desde lo que me parece la cocina.

Me estiro y me paro de la cama, buscando unos pantalones que ponerme. Salgo de la habitación principal y la encuentro con la misma camisa con que se había dormido y un enorme moño alto por encima de su cabeza. Mierda, se ve jodidamente sexi.

—Buen día— me saluda parándose de la barra de la mesa, donde no me había dado cuenta que hay platos de desayuno suficiente como para cuatro personas.

—Buen día— digo acercándome—, parece que te levantaste temprano.

—Sí, ordené un desayuno para los dos. Como no sabía que te gustaba, pedí de todo un poco. Espero te guste.

Espera, ¿Qué?

—Dices que pediste el desayuno.

—Sí.

—¿Vestida así?

—Así es.

Me halo el cabello con nerviosismo, sorprendido de mi propia — e inesperada— reacción. ¡Qué carajos! ¿Ella recibió a un empleado solo vistiendo esa puta camisa blanca y transparente? _¡Joder! Puedo notar que ni siquiera se ha puesto ropa interior._

—¿Dejaste que alguien te viese así? — pregunto con exasperación en cada palabra, apuñando las manos a mis costados, haciendo que el enojo me sobrepase casi. No estoy enojado con ella, sino con el malnacido que la ha visto… ¡Puta madre! También estoy molesto con ella, por haber dejado que aquello ocurriera.

—¿De qué hablas, Edward?

Me acerco, acorralándola sobre la pared. Fácilmente le sobrepaso unos veinte centímetros, así que su mirada sube con temor hasta la mía. ¿No entiende? ¡Joder!

—No me gusta ni me agrada en lo más mínimo que otro cabrón te haya visto así, ¿Entiendes? — comento con dureza, tomándola por los brazos pero sin hacerle daño—.No quiero que nadie más te vea, Isabella. Tú eres mía. ¡Mía!

—Edward, cálmate— responde con confusión—. Ningún hombre me vio, fue una señora de una cincuenta y tantos, que por cierto fue muy amable. ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo la suelto lentamente, sintiendo como la rabia se dispersa ante su aclaración. Puta madre, ¿De dónde vino eso?

Me relajo cerrando los ojos y recargándome en su cuerpo. La suelto y la necesidad de oler su piel de su cuello, me gana y lo hago. Su aroma mezclado con el mío me hace sentir calma, confundiendo mi rabia y haciendo que mi cuerpo se alivie, asegurándome —como un animal que reconoce su propiedad— que ésta, está intacta.

Jadeo soltando el aire para una vez más, oler el suyo.

—Lo siento…— murmuro—. No quería asustarte.

—Está bien — responde acariciando mi cabello—, no te preocupes. Mejor, desayunemos— dice con una sonrisa y tomándome de la mano.

Asiento sintiéndome como un asno y la acompaño hasta la barra. Ella elige un plato de yogurt griego con melón y semillas integrales. Yo me decido por un desayuno americano y una taza caliente de café negro.

Comemos en silencio. No sé cómo comportarme ahora.

—¿Y cual es el plan para hoy? — pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

Me limpio los labios con una servilleta y suspiro.

—El plan de hoy es que no hay plan.

Bella ríe y ese sonido me hace querer besarle las mejillas. Es adorable.

—¿En serio?

—No estoy de broma, además estaría muy bien que te pasearas por las tiendas. Ya tienes la tarjeta y no te vendría mal un poco más de ropa.

Se sonroja pero ésta vez me sostiene la mirada. Bien, ya no es tan penosa.

—Sí yo haré eso, ¿Qué hay contigo?

—Sabré entretenerme.

—¿No me digas que harás trabajo? —inquiere con aire infantil mientras se cruza de brazos.

Yo hago un gesto evasivo con los hombros y como un bocado.

—Nueva York se quedó hace miles de kilómetros con sus pilas de trabajo y sus horarios. Vamos a pasear— me anima parándose y halándome del brazo como una niña.

—No hoy, nena— río—. Necesito estar al pendiente. Hace años que no vacaciono y es difícil separarse de los viejos hábitos.

—Entonces, ¿Estaré sola?

Ni de coña.

—No, irás con el mismo chofer que nos llevó anoche. Él te llevará a las tiendas que gustes.

—Suerte que sé un poco italiano.

—Suerte que él sepa español.

Bella sonríe y se muerde los labios. Joder, que gesto tan caliente.

—Supongo que es mejor que me dé un baño— dice caminando hacia el pasillo. Comienza su andar y antes de que cruce el umbral, me paro y la detengo por el brazo haciéndola girar con sorpresa. La aprisiono contra mi pecho, tomando su delgada barbilla con mi mano derecha y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te ibas a ir sin darme un beso?

—Pero…

Y meto la lengua dentro de su boca, explorándola salvajemente para luego de que ella me corresponda, aflojar la intensidad de mis caricias y tallar su lengua contra la mía. Chupo y exploro, palpando todo cuanto puedo y dejando al _libre albedrío_ el rumbo de mis manos, primero por su trasero, masajeándolo en un movimiento circular y aplanando su vientre contra mi ahora latente erección. La tallo contra la punta de mi glande, haciendo de mis pantalones una semejanza a una _carpa_ recién levantada. Bella enreda sus brazos entorno a mi cuello y gime parándose de puntas de pie, logrando que la tela de mi pantalón se talle contra su sexo, cuando una de sus piernas se enreda entorno a mis caderas. La sostengo en el aire, aun sin sacar la lengua de su humedad cavidad. La hago saltar hasta que se sienta sobre mí y camino hacia la entrada del baño sin dejar de besarla.

Jadeo abriendo lentamente la puerta de la regadera y la dejo en el suelo con suavidad. Mis manos suben hacía en dirección de sus pechos y los aprieta suavemente. Bella gime con mis caricias y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, para que yo libere su cabello.

Le quito la blusa por encima de los brazos, sin la inminente necesidad de abrir los botones. Queda desnuda y siento mis pupilas abrir cuando me enfoco en sus deliciosos pechos rígidos, llevando el izquierdo a mi boca. Chupo y gime, enredando mi lengua entorno a su erecto pezón. Mamo como un niño pequeño y juego con las piernas para poder liberarme de la única ropa que me separa de su caliente y deseable piel.

—Oh.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? — pregunto aun con mi boca entretenida en su pezón, tratando de mirarla a la cara.

—Sí, por favor— solloza mordiéndose los labios.

—De acuerdo, nena.

Abro la llave de la regadera y ésta cae sobre nuestras pieles. Mi cuerpo se talla contra se suyo mientras la giro, apoyando mi erección contra su grandioso culo. La estimulo con una mano, pero es grata mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que está jodidamente mojada y no precisamente por el agua. Tomo de mi gel de baño y masajeo sus piernas. Bella gime y sonríe por el relajante movimiento de mis palmas por todo su cuerpo. Me entretengo en sus pechos por un buen rato y luego de nuevo su sexo, aprovechando la exploración, tallando su hinchado clítoris. Gimotea mientras _la limpio_ y talla más su redondo trasero contra mi pene.

—¿Ya estás lista?

Se gira encarándome, dándome una mirada provocadora y coqueta.

—Ayer ni siquiera me lo preguntaste. ¿Qué te detiene?

Le correspondo con una mueca perversa y la tomo de la cintura clavándola en toda mi dolorosa erección sin miramientos. Siseo cuando se resbala por toda mi extensión hasta la base de mi verga. Aun apretada, la acomodo saliendo despacio de su interior y volviendo a sentarla sobre mis caderas, confundiendo mi sexo con el suyo completamente, hasta la empuñadura.

Su espalda se recarga en la baldosa de la pared y comienzo a moverme en su interior con lento balanceo. Se apoya contra mis hombros y subo y bajo clavándome gradualmente en su interior. Se siente jodidamente tan bien, ¿Cómo mierdas llegué a pensar que pudiese haber sido capaz de darle un descanso hoy? Luego de tener la oportunidad de cogérmela apenas y hubiese despertado.

—Más rápido, por favor— me pide.

—No, nena— gruño—. Necesito sentirte y no te veré esta tarde…

—Edward— gimotea—, por favor…

Me muevo sin hacerle caso alguno pero no me quiero sentir un maldito. Me ha complacido en todo y el sexo es por demás espectacular. Así que ya es tiempo de darle gusto a ella. La embisto con fuerza sosteniendo su cuerpo contra mi pecho para que no se caiga. Agito mi erección dentro tan fuerte que es inevitable que ambos gruñamos y gritemos de manera discorde. Se aferra a la piel de mi espalda y aruña por toda la extensión de mi dorsal y clavando los dientes en mi trapecio. La experiencia es dolorsamente gratificante y la embisto con más ganas.

Su calor me envuelve en un torbellino de placer, que me hace venirme dentro con tantas fuerza que hasta yo mismo me siento desfallecer. Bella termine poco después ayudada por uno de mis dedos y su cuerpo rendido se tercia en mis brazos como una hoja de árbol al viento. Mi respiración errática se va pausando hasta hacerse normal y ella me mira a los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Toca mi rostro con su mojada mano y entonces separa rápidamente la mirada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿La dañé?

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada— responde.

Me separo de su cuerpo y Bella apoya los pies sobre el piso.

—¿Segura?

—Sí— dice con un amago de sonrisa, dándome la espalda y enjuagándose el cabello—. ¿Te importaría si me salgo?

—Adelante — contesto.

Se enreda en una toalla y sale del baño. No me gusta su actitud pero tampoco soy quién para obligarla a decirme qué es lo que le pasa. El encuentro ha sido fantástico, para los dos, lo sentí. Y no es que no me importe pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho si de ella no nace decírmelo. Me quedo unos minutos más bajo el agua y salgo con una sola toalla enredado en las caderas. Con otra, me seco el cabello y entro a la habitación. La encuentro en total silencio subiéndose el cierre de un vestido color blanco que le llega a la altura de las rodillas. La fada tiene un corte juvenil y usa sandalias altas. Se hace una coleta y se alisa los bordes del vestido eliminando cualquier arruga inexistente.

—Me gusta cómo se te lucen los vestidos.

Se gira y me sonríe pero con pocas ganas.

—Gracias.

Su respuesta no me llena. Más bien, su actitud.

—Bien, ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? No me gustan los dramas de mujeres, si tienes algo o necesitas algo, puedes decírmelo.

—No es nada— dice caminando hasta el tocador y colocándose unos pendientes.

—Joder, ¿Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me digas? No puedes tener o pretender que crea que tienes vergüenza por algo.

—No se trata de eso— responde.

—¿Entonces qué coño es? Eres capaz de decirme que es lo que quieres cuando tenemos sexo, pero a la hora de hablar, no me dices nada. Vamos, dime qué pasa— la animo enredándola entre mis brazos, ella se sostiene y suspira.

—Es esto, Edward. Esto es lo que pasa, no lo entiendo.

—Explícate.

Jadea, exhala pesadamente.

—No sé cómo actuar contigo— suelta—. Hace menos de diez días ni siquiera éramos tan cercanos. ¿Ahora podemos tener sexo en la ducha, en el baño de un restaurante? ¿Cómo debo comportarme contigo? Temo que al darte un beso me rechaces y todo porque no quieres crear lazos conmigo pero, no sé… No se trata de que queramos eso… Se trata de que me estás enseñando como ser en el sexo… ¿Cómo quieres que sea? Vienes y me tomas y sé que lo haces por deseo pero… ¿No podemos siquiera forjar una amistad?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé. Me gusta tener sexo contigo pero si no hacemos más que hacerlo me siento como un robot.

Me separo un poco y suspiro, tocando mi cabello con nerviosismo.

—¿Sabes que es peligroso, no?

—Dijiste que nada nos uniría, ¿Por qué peligraría ese acuerdo?

Sopeso sus palabras lentamente y le sostengo la cara, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Sé que te sientes extraña y más aun por el hecho de que no sabes cómo actuar frente a los demás, así que te propongo algo: actuemos.

—¿Interpretando qué?

—Lo que gustes, un pareja de novios, esposos… Lo que más te guste. Si quieres besarme, hazlo. Si quieres sexo, pídelo — digo socarrón—. Sí necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber. Sólo hay una condición, no afecto público. Protegerá ambas partes. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Ella asiente.

—No romance.

—Exacto.

Se muerde los labios y suspira.

—Sólo por curiosidad— murmura—, ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—No soy un hombre que cree en eso, Isabella. No me va el romance. Te doy lo que quieras, excepto eso. Puedo actuar si así lo prefieres para proteger tu integridad pero no me pidas que dé más de lo que ahora te ofrezco. Además— hago remembranza—, tú estás comprometida. No puedes permitirte estar _de melosa_ con alguien más que no sea tu novio.

Mis propias palabras me desagradan, haciendo un gesto al terminar pero ninego.

—Eso suena muy hipócrita — se aleja hacia la cama tomando su bolso.

—¿Por qué? — inquiero sin mirarla.

—Porque hicimos el amor la primera vez, lo sentí— me dice casi reprochándome—. Pero aunque sé que no significó nada para ti, no puedes decirme que no haga este tipo de cosas contigo, Edward.

Suspiro mirándola de reojo.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

Ella suspira tomando el pestillo de la puerta.

—Nada, Edward. Está bien para mí lo que me ofreces. Nos vemos esta noche para cenar— y se va dejándome solo en la habitación.

El monstruo niega mirándome desde uno de los taburetes de la habitación. Me he quedado en blanco y suspiro, esperando que esta pequeña _charla_ no sea el decliné de nuestros maravillosos y calientes encuentros sexuales.

* * *

 _ **Si el cap te ha gustado, te invito a que compartas y recomiendes esta historia. Yo sé que deseas saber más de Edward y sus asaltos sexuales a pleno inicio de la mañana ;)**_

 _ **Invoco lluvia de reviews…**_

 _ **¡Son las mejores!**_


	15. La búsqueda

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A: Como muchas saben, he cambiado mi nombre de usuario de FB por el** _ **Danaenerys Heartofstone**_ **y no se espanten jejeje soy yo, así que si gustan agregarme para agregarlas al grupo de la historia llamado** **NYMPHOMANIAC** **y podamos compartir muchas cosas sobre la historia, imágenes, música, etc.**

 **x-x-x-x**

* * *

 **Gracias por la espera, éste capítulo va a ser un poco controversial y va a dar un giro a la historia.**

 **Chan, chan, chaaaaaan…**

 **xD**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **La búsqueda**

— _Creo que estás exagerando, hombre. Mira que estar a inicio de tus vacaciones, ¡En años! Y llamarme para preguntarme cómo están las cosas._

Suspiro, colocando mis dedos índice y pulgar por encima del tabique de mi nariz.

—Vamos, Emmet. Sabes que es muy difícil para mí mantenerme alejado de la empresa.

— _No, hermano. No creo que estés captando el mensaje. Estás de VA-CA-CIO-NES. ¿Acaso no estás con alguna amiga? Porque esa sería la única razón para que me estés llamando a las tres jodidas de la mañana. ¿Se te olvidó el puto cambio de hora?_

Ok, podía resultar hasta una exageración sí lo decía así.

—No me busques bronca. Mejor dime, ¿Cómo va todo?

— _Dentro de lo que cabe, todo bien. Tu secretaria es muy coqueta_ — ríe—, el personal es muy amable. Sobre todo una chica rubia.

 _Rosalie Hale. Este tipo le ha echado el ojo a la mejor amiga de Bella._

—Sé quién es.

— _¿Sabes sí tiene novio?_ — pregunta con ansia.

—¿Me vas a estar preguntado esto por teléfono?

— _¿Y qué carajos quieres? Son las tres y cinco de la mañana en Nueva York y tú quieres que hablemos de trabajo. ¡No me jodas! Al menos dame eso, algo que sí me llame la atención._

—No cambias— me burlo.

— _No_ — contesta chasqueando.

—Al parecer está sola. Pero no sé mucho de eso, no me meto en la vida privada del personal. Ahora, ¿Vas a contestar la pregunta que te hice? Quizás ni siquiera tienes ganas de dormir temprano.

— _Cállate. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sigues siendo rico. Eres el que tiene más acciones en todo Nueva York y creo que lo seguirás siendo. La bolsa de valores parece que está guiada por el imán de tu atractivo culo_ — se ríe—. _La gente te sigue odiando, bla, bla blah._

—Eso suena bien— respondo con el ego por los aires—, pero… Necesito saber algo— y me acomodo en la silla donde estoy.

— _¿Qué mierdas quieres saber, Cullen? ¿Quieres saber por qué dije que tu culo es atractivo? ¡Qué mierdas! Las chicas y esas revistas cutres que leen las señoras pomposas lo dicen. Yo creo…_

—No, Emmet. No quiero saber eso. Necesito que me des una información si es que la tienes.

Tras un silencio en la línea, el respira cansadamente.

— _¿Entonces?_

—Quiero que me hables de Jacob Black.

— _Jacob Black, ¿Tu némesis de los negocios? ¿De cuándo acá el interés?_

—Sólo quiero saber algunas cosas— respondo con rigidez.

— _Pues no sé nada que tú ya no sepas. Siempre ha sido tu sombra, Edward. Ayer le ganaste con un treinta por ciento más con tus acciones. Según escuché Bill Black estaba echando humos desde su jodida casa en los Hampton. Creo que perdió veinte millones, pero para ellos no es tanto lío. Siempre saben salir adelante, más nunca sobrepasarnos._

—¿Sabes si está saliendo con alguien?

Una pequeña risa burlona cruza la línea telefónica, lo que me hace despegar mi oído del auricular.

— _¿Sabes lo gay que te escuchas?_

—Eres un imbécil— digo tratando de acallar una risa, pero fallo—. Sólo dime lo que sepas.

— _¿Sabes que parezco a la señora Williams? Tu vecina la viejita que pasaba los chismes más frescos a todo el bloque de tu casa. Pues no sé demasiado… Sería raro que anduviese investigando la vida privada de Jacob Black, pero supe que se comprometió con la hija de un amigo muy cercano de su padre… Que sí mal no recuerdo… ¡Trabaja aquí! ¡Oye! Eso tú ya lo sabías…_

—Más o menos— gruño.

— _¿Entonces?_

—No es nada… Sólo quería saber que hay de nuevo… Pero en apariencia, todo sigue igual que siempre— comento con fingido desinterés—. Bien, te dejo dormir. Hasta pronto. Hablaré contigo en un par de días más y antes de que me digas algo más, tendré en cuenta la diferencia de horario.

— _¡Por favor!_

—Hasta pronto, Emmet.

— _Adiós, hermano._

Y cuelgo. Suspiro sopesando lentamente las palabras de mi amigo. No es que fuese lo suficientemente evidente como para preguntarle si Black tiene un amante, porque, siendo honesto conmigo mismo, la idea de que éste sujeto se mantenga en total y completo celibato teniendo a Isabella como pareja, me parece muy absurdo e ilógico. Todos la desean y lo peor del asunto, es que estoy casi seguro de he sido el único testigo de todos los perros que han estado tras ella, incluyéndome. La rabia me consume del solo recordarlo. Mis nudillos truenan contra mi otra palma. Pero bien, reponiendo mi cordura lo pienso detenidamente. ¿Qué significa exactamente que Charlie Swan y Bill Black sean amigos muy cercanos? Carlisle es tan amigo de Charlie como bien podría serlo el padre del prometido de Isabella. Un interrogativa más sale entre tanta definición. ¿Por qué precisamente el compromiso se dio cuando Bella entró a trabajar a grupo E?

¿Conveniencia financiera? No puedo llegar y preguntarle a Bella exactamente cómo conoció al pendejo de su novio, porque algo me dice que sé exactamente quién los presentó. Vamos, Charles Black no sería la suficientemente mierda como para _vender_ a su hija por un fuerte negocio. Después de todo, era su única heredera, ¿Cómo podría….?

El teléfono de la habitación me sobresalta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me levanto en dirección del salón principal y lo tomo.

—Masen.

— _Disculpe que lo interrumpa, signore Masen_ — responde una recepcionista.

—No hay problema, ¿Pasa algo?

— _Sí, llamábamos para preguntar sí ésta noche usted nos confirma la cena en su habitación. Un par de empleados subirán a preparar la mesa y llevar los menús para usted y su fidanzata*._

La última palabra me hace carraspear.

—Claro. Pueden pasar dentro de una hora.

— _Bien, signore Masen. Que tenga excelente tarde._

—Gracias.

La llamada termina en un suspiro cansado y me encismo en la computadora para seguir trabajando.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x.x**_

* * *

Para las siete de la tarde, la cena y la mesa están listas cerca del balcón porque el aire frío comienza a sentirse en la isla. Me recargo cerca de la venta mirando con nerviosismo mi celular esperando tener una llamada de Bella. Pero la espera es en vano. Ni un texto, ni una llamada respondida. El asunto me comienza a poner nervioso, ya que van cerca de doce horas que no sé nada de ella. Tal vez suene como un maldito psicópata pero eso me pone mal.

—¿Dónde carajo estás, Isabella?

Camino de un lado a otro pero no pierdo la calma. Trato de relajarme, intentando pensar en algo en qué ocupar mi mente. Tal vez debería planear algo para mañana y hacerlo en la isla. Es el segundo día aquí y ni siquiera he merodeado tanto como para decir que estoy realmente de vacaciones. Emmet tiene razón. Enciendo la computadora y en el buscador escribo el nombre de la isla.

Entro a una página de turísticas y me aparece un sinfín de actividades para poder conocer en plenitud el lugar.

Me llama la atención una visita al mar, a un especio de acantilado y lo que parece una de las típicas postales de la hermosa isla italiana de Capri son las Faraglioni, un conjunto de tres enormes rocas que permanecen en las aguas cercanas a la costa y que no son otra cosa que las sobrevivientes de la erosión de la costa misma por el mar y el clima en el trascurso de los siglos.

A cada una de estas rocas gigantescas se le ha dado un nombre: la primera es la que está todavía atada a la isla y se llama Stella, la segunda está separada de la primera por una lengua de agua y se llama Faraglione di Mezzo, y la tercera se llama _Faraglioni di Fuori or Scopolo_ , algo así como promontorio en el mar.

Tal vez debería rentar una embarcación y llevar a Bella. Me gesto se frunce al solo recordarla. Son más de las ocho de la noche ahora y no creo que sea una firme amante de las compras. Es comprensible que una mujer se vuelva loca con una tarjeta de crédito Centurio, pero ella ni siquiera estaba muy contenta cuando recién se la mostré.

¿Qué mierdas está pasando? Desbloqueo mi celular y llamo al chofer. La línea entra al buzón de voz tras varios intentos y eso me hace encabronar. ¡Con un carajo! Comienzo a intentar de nuevo directamente al móvil de Isabella y después de cuatro timbres, la voz de un hombre me congela la sangre.

—Chi è questo?

—¿Quién putas eres y porque tienes éste teléfono?

— _Signore Masen, habla Aldo. El chofer que usted contrató._

Cierro los ojos en un grato pero fugaz alivio.

—Aldo, ¿Quieres decirme por qué carajos tienes el teléfono de Isabella? ¿Dónde está ella?

— _Eh…_ _Non so come spiegarlo, signor Masen. E 'stato qualcosa._

—Dime de una vez, ¿Qué carajos quieres decir con que ha pasado algo?

— _Es que la signorina Isabella, comenzó a caminar entre las tiendas. Dejó todo en el carrozza y me dijo que volvía en un momento… Pero me temo que no encontró el camino y se perdió. Llevo horas buscándola pero… No hay nada._

—¿Cómo carajos se perdió, Aldo? ¡Mierda! Te envié para que la cuidaras.

— _Mi dispiase, signor Masen_ — responde avergonzado.

—Mira, ahora no me pidas disculpas. Necesito que me digas dónde estás exactamente y que no te muevas de ahí.

Aldo me indica en donde se encuentra con el auto y las pertenencias de Bella. Le comento que no se mueva y que pregunte si alguien la ha visto. Me hierbe la puta sangre después de su jodida explicación. ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTÁN EN LA JODIDA ISLA! Aldo me explica que han tomado el puto ferri y que han atravesado el mar. ¡Joder!

Estoy muy encabronado y preocupado. Una mezcla bastante extraña que me produce temor y me hace temblar las manos. Son cerca de las ocho y media de la noche, está oscuro afuera y si no la ha encontrado cuando era de día, a búsqueda será más difícil ahora.

Tomo mi teléfono y marco a uno de mis conocidos en Napoles. Su nombre es Sam Uley. Un militar que está en base en Italia y que he conocido desde hace años.

— _Uley._

—Sam, hablan Cullen.

— _Cullen, que sorpresa tu llamada._

—Sé que sonaré muy hijo de puta llamarte para pedirte algo después de todo éste tiempo, pero necesito que me ayudes.

— _Suenas preocupado_.

—Lo estoy— respondo con ansiedad tirando de mi cabello con nerviosismo.

— _No, no te preocupes. Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

¿Cómo decirle esto? Sam conoce muy bien a mi padre y podría decirle tal vez que estoy con una mujer en Italia. Por Dios, tengo veintisiete años, ¿Por qué tendría que explicarle eso a él? Luego me detengo. No, no puedo soltarle simplemente la verdad, porque esto podría colarse a los medios y Bella quedaría muy mal ante todos.

—Sam… Vine a pasar unas vacaciones a Italia y no vine solo. Esto que te pido no puede salir de nosotros, así que… Te pido discreción.

— _Edward, sabes que no soy indiscreto. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Además, no tengo ningún interés en perjudicarte. Somos amigos desde hace años._

Sus palabras me reconfortan un poco.

—Bien. Pues he venido con una mujer y ésta salió hace poco más de doce horas. Al parecer se perdió en Nápoles, ella no habla mucho el italiano y dejó su celular en el auto.

— _¿Quieres que te ayude a localizarla ahora? Sabes que Nápoles es muy concurrido, hay de tres millones de personas en una ciudad como la costa de Italia, Edward. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar_ — suspira y eso me frustra—, _pero bien, lo intentaré. Necesito que me digas cuales fueron los últimos puntos en donde ella fue. También necesito una fotografía. Puedes mandármela por correo. Llamaré a algunos conocidos de la penitenciaría y no te preocupes, serán discretos._

—Gracias, Sam. Te envío la foto y voy hacia Nápoles. Llego en una hora y media aproximadamente.

— _Tranquilo, Cullen. La encontraremos, te lo aseguro… O me dejo de llamar Samuel Knox Uley._

—Bien, nos vemos en el área marina Protetta Punta Campanella.

— _Bien_ — responde solamente y la llamada termina.

Rápidamente, inicio sesión en la computadora y descargo una de las imágenes que Isabella ha enviado a la empresa al momento que dejó su currículo vitae. No tengo una foto menos informal pero eso es lo que puedo darle por lo menos a Sam. Tomo mi chaqueta con unos vaqueros y zapatos, para después salir corriendo del hotel a toda velocidad hacia la salida del ferri. La gasolinera está repleta de autos cuando me tardo menos de cinco minutos en arribar por mi propia cuenta. Pero cuanta es mi mala suerte al enterarme que la embarcación no sale más por cuestiones de seguridad. El encargado me pide disculpas una y otra vez, diciéndome que no puede infringir las leyes de la marina y que podría perder su empleo.

—Spiacenti, il traghetto lascia un po ' prima di 09:00. Lo non posso fare nulla, signore.

—¡Cómo que no puede hacer nada! Le pago lo que quiera, necesito llegar a Nápoles. Per favore, vi prego— le suplico con desespero.

El hombre apenado, suspira y me dice que suba. Agradecido, corro a toda velocidad a bordo de su embarcación propia y nos dirigimos hacia la costa de Nápoles.

 _ **x.x.x**_

Con una hora y quince minutos después, llegamos al otro lado del mar. Le pago al buen hombre una buena suma, con la promesa de que se quede hasta que vuelva. Sonriente, acepta.

Mi celular suena apenas pongo un pie en la tierra, es Sam.

—Cullen.

— _Edward, ¿Ya estás aquí?_

—Sí— respondo—, rentaré un auto cerca de Bagnoli. Aldo me dijo que la última vez que la vio, estaban en la _Piazza del Plebiscito_.

— _Sé dónde es_ — comenta con seriedad—, _es totalmente normal que la gente se pierde en un lugar turístico, pero también es peligroso. Sabes por qué._

Me despeino con nerviosismo.

—Sam, dime que la encontrarás— murmuro casi perdiendo el control de mi razón.

— _Calma, Edward. Haré todo lo que esté entre mis manos. Pero sabes que todo es posible, la trata de blancas en un lugar muy turístico es muy usual. Con suerte ella aun está merodeando, ¿Sabe italiano?_

—Muy poco— respondo—, por eso iba acompañada con Aldo.

— _Bien, te veo en una hora en la plaza. Con suerte para cuando llegues, tendré noticias._

—Gracias, Sam— contesto y cuelgo.

Joder, Bella. Espero estés bien.

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

Tras una desquiciante hora de carretera, llego hasta una de las más famosas plazoletas de Italia. Hay una cantidad inconmensurable de gente y de noche, el lugar se convierte en una atracción por la luces de la ciudad. Camino a paso apresurado empujándome contra quien me impida el paso con desespero. Siento una presión fuerte en mi pecho porque la última hora, no he podido sacar de mi cabeza las palabras de Uley. ¿Qué pasa si alguien la ha secuestrado? ¿Qué pasa si no la vuelvo a ver jamás? El miedo me invade como una asfixiante capucha. Mi cabeza quizás explote en el camine y mi pecho se abra paso entre mis costillas.

La Plaza del Plebiscito está en el cruce de importantes calles como Via Toledo, Via Chiaia y el paseo marítimo, no lejos de otros imponentes monumentos de Nápoles, como el adyacente Teatro de San Carlos, la Galleria Umberto I y el Castel dell'Ovo. Desde la plaza es visible la colina de san Martino, con la Cartuja de San Martino y el Castel Sant'Elmo.

A lo lejos, vislumbro a mi viejo amigo militar parado en medio de la cantidad de gente que frente a la iglesia, cuando me reconoce camina hasta mí con despreocupación.

—Uley— lo saludo.

—Cullen— aprieta mi mano con fuerza demandante.

—¿Has sabido algo?

—No demasiado, es difícil más por estas épocas del año. Diciembre puede ser frío pero nada que impida a los turistas.

Mierda.

—¿Qué han dicho tus colegas?

—No mucho, pero hay gente que la vio merodear con las descripciones que me diste de cómo iba vestida la mañana que la dejaste de ver. Nadie le prestó atención alguna porque no pedía ayuda.

—Obviamente— comento—, no sabía cómo hacerlo— y me tallo el tabique de la nariz con mi índice y pulgar.

—Pues eso es peor aún… Sí nadie le puso tanta atención, será más difícil echarle en cuenta si alguien la siguió.

—¿Puedes parar con eso, por favor? Me pone de putos nervios pensar en que algo le pasó.

—Disculpame— murmura.

—No hay problema— dijo exhalando con cansancio—, la culpa la tuve yo por haberla dejado venir con Aldo. Él es viejo, supongo que le hizo confianza al pensar que podía despegarse.

—¿Y por qué se alejaría?

—No tengo la menor idea, al parecer le comentó a Aldo que iría a una tienda pero no fue a ninguna a la que habitualmente creerías que fue. No sé, no estoy seguro.

—De acuerdo, tranquilo. Llamaré a Seth, él está cerca de las tiendas de ropa para damas, quizás sepa algo.

—Tengo el auto cerca, vayamos.

—Vamos.

Conduciendo después de unos quince minutos aproximadamente, me estaciono lejos de la plaza para comenzar una búsqueda por pie lejos de Sam. A la gente le pregunto por la chica que tengo guardada en una imagen en el teléfono. Todos me dicen que no la han visto, el terror crece en mi interior cada minuto que no sé de ella.

La desesperación se acrecienta y yo me siento perdido. Y como un impulso, en medio de toda grito su nombre con fuerza.

—¡BELLA!

* * *

 _ **Invoca la lluvia de reviews, ¿Por qué creen?**_

 _ **¡Subí otro capítulo!**_

 _ **Hay continuación…**_

 _ **Hace el baile de la felicidad porque no las dejé con ansias :3**_

 _ **No olvides review de este para hacerme feliz c:**_

 _ **Y luego lees el siguiente xD**_


	16. Peleas

_**N/A: Como saben los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.**_

 _ **NYMPHOMANIAC**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **Peleas**_

* * *

Algo se hunde en mi interior mientras la gente me mira como un loco, más no me importa en lo absoluto. Camino con los pies en rastras lamentándome cada segundo haberle dicho a Bella que no la acompañaría. Joder, joder, joder…

Nunca había sentido una desesperación tan grande como la que siento ahora. Mi cabeza se siente pesada por la desesperación. Miro mi reloj, son cerca de las diez de la noche y no tengo ninguna noticia de ella. Mi teléfono vibra de nuevo con la esperanza de que sea ella, pero el nombre mi amigo aparece en su lugar.

—Dime.

— _Edward… Tengo noticias. Alguien la vio deambulando cerca de la costa. Una mujer la reconoció fuera del restaurante Antonio & Antonio._

—¿Y dónde mierdas queda eso? — inquiero casi gritándole.

— _Está como a quince minutos de la plaza. En la calle Via Partenope. El restaurante es fácil de encontrar el nombre está en pie de calle y tiene un par de bancas blancas en la entrada, además hay carpas pequeñas y está perfectamente situado frente al mar._

Bien, no estoy muy lejos de ahí. Camino a paso apresurado, haciendo de mi cuerpo posibles borrones en el aire y con la esperanza a flor de piel. Luego como corro como un loco por toda la avenida. La gente mi mira de nuevo pero no me importa.

Quiero verla, quiero saber que está bien, que nadie la ha tocado siquiera un cabello de la cabeza y que está sana y salva. Los metros para llegar hasta ella se me hacen eternos, cuando por fin llego hasta la entrada del restaurante el cual está cerrado. La decepción de la búsqueda me hunde lentamente. Mi pecho se estruja de miedo y suspiro caminando de un lado a otro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Coloco mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro. No puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Y sí ella se fue? No podría quedarse en el lugar porque estaban cerrando. A lo lejos de la caminata, ya no hay muchas luces y todo se ve mucho más oscuro cerca del mar. ¿Y si cayó al agua y nadie la escuchó? ¿Y sí alguien la acorraló en un callejón?

Me siento en uno de los escalones cerca de la entrada del lugar, cuando abren la puerta uno de los empleados para sacar la basura.

El hombre me mira con pena, tal vez pensando que soy un mendigo o algo peor.

—Stai bene?

—Sí, grazie— respondo, con la intención de preguntarle por ella pero desisto. Al lugar van cientos de personas, cualquiera puede confundirla y no creo que le hayan prestado gran atención.

Pero entonces, escucho la música de una guitarra y un hombre que canta algo que reconozco. Me levanto curioso cuando una segunda voz se escucha. Me levanto decidido pasando del largo al hombre.

El empleado me grita que no puedo entrar pero guiado por el sonido de la música, entro al local y la veo a una mujer sentada cerca de una mesa, al lado de un hombre el cual le canta con vasto romance. Mis pupilas se abren al par viendo la escena y mi cuerpo se queda sin aire. Es Bella, con otro hombre.

— _Cupid's demanding back his arrow. So let's get drunk on our tears and, God, tell us the reason Youth is wasted on the Young._

La música cesa cuando el sujeto a su lado se da cuenta de que ella deja de sonreír y me mira. Sus ojos se abren cual platos y yo me quedo de piedra.

—Edward…—murmura y se levanta de su silla.

—Parece que no estabas tan perdida como pensaba— digo con rigidez caminando hasta estar cerca de ellos.

—¿Le conoces, Bella? — inquiere el hombre a quien estudio sin una pizca de vergüenza.

¿Y quién es este pendejo? Es alto, como yo. Tiene el cabello rizado y negro, se nota que se mata haciendo ejercicio y tiene los ojos azules. Me mira con desconfianza, tal como yo lo hago con él. No suelta la guitarra y sé que tiene la intención total de interponerse entre ella y yo como si temiese que le fuera a hacer daño. ¿De dónde sale ese instinto?

—Tranquilo, Franco. Sé quién es…— dice acercándose a mí con lentitud y pena.

Yo estoy serio, furioso y muriéndome de rabia por dentro. Pero sé que mi expresión dice más que mil palabras.

—Que bueno que alguien que conozcas te haya encontrado— sonríe.

—¿Nos vamos? — inquiero con sequedad.

—¿Ahora? — pregunta confusa—. Pensé que el ferri no pasaba después de las nueve y son casi las once.

—He conseguido quién nos lleve, toma tu abrigo y larguemos— digo tomándola de la mano.

Bella camina como niña pequeña en dirección a la salida y entonces, alguien me sostiene por el hombro.

—Oye, la dama no ha dicho que quiere ir contigo— y hace jalón hacia atrás, deteniéndome.

—Quítame las manos de encima— le advierto con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo.

—Edward… — gimotea Bella—. Cálmate, Franco solo me ayudó.

—Pues ya hizo suficiente, ¿Quiere dinero? Le puedo pagar si eso desea para no deberle nada.

Me encaro a él casi tocando su pecho con el mío, altivo no se echa hacia atrás y me hace frente. Nos miramos con furia, no cedemos ni un poco. El pendejo que tengo enfrente, ni siquiera hace un gesto de desafío.

—Yo no necesito su dinero, señor. Yo ayude a la dama porque la encontré sola en la calle frente a mi local. Le pregunté si estaba bien y me dijo que estaba perdida con un toque de alegría porque sé hablar perfecto el español.

—Pues gracias de nuevo— respondo tomándola otra vez por el brazo y acercándola a mí por la cintura.

Bella parece avergonzada con mi comportamiento.

— _Bellisima,_ ¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte? — pregunta haciendo enfurecer al monstruo por dentro.

—Gracias pero…

—¿Qué clase de jodida pregunta es esa? — Suelto con rabia—. Ya vine por ella, ya estoy aquí. ¿Tu plan era que se quedara sola para poder dormir con ella para defenderla de los _monstruos de la noche_? A la mierda con esa pregunta idiota.

—No me vengas con esas mierdas— responde con desafío en cada frase—. No cuando vienes de macho a reclamar a una mujer de ese modo.

Bella se interpone entre los dos y grita.

—¡Basta! No puedes llegar a ofender al hombre que me ha tendido la mano, Edward. Su madre fue quien me ayudó primero, sino hubiese sido por ella, no habría dado con él. Me dio de cenar y me dio hospedaje. Me prometió que a primera hora volvería conmigo al hotel para buscarte porque olvidé efectivo y mi celular.

Saco con desespero mi tarjeta de crédito y suspiro con rabia.

—Toma, cóbrate todo y ya.

—Ya le dije que no necesito nada de usted—y mira a Bella con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro—. Jamás podría cobrar nada porque su sonrisa es el mejor pago.

¡PERO QUÉ PUTAS MIERDAS!

—Nos vamos— digo en tono amenazante y la tomo fuertemente haciéndola salir.

—Hasta pronto, Franco— se despide Bella.

—Hasta pronto, _bellísima dona_.

Camino casi llevando a rastras a Bella y casi ahogándome en mi propi bilis.

—Me lastimas — gime ella después de caminar lo suficiente como para ver la plaza más de cerca y quedar cerca del vehículo que renté. La suelto con aire desesperado mientras me toco el cabello con nerviosismo, esperando no reventar de coraje.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Isabella? Te pierdes casi todo el puto día y yo desesperado casi llamo hasta la SWAT. ¿Sabes que estuve a punto de llamar a la puta policía? ¿Tienes la más mínima de consideración con tu seguridad?

—Discúlpame… Yo fui a comprar…

—¿Sabes que alguien pudo haberse aprovechado de que no conoces a nadie y que no sabes hablar bien el idioma? ¿Qué te pudieron haber secuestrado para hacer de ti tráfico de blancas? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

—Yo…

Y la interrumpo meneando las manos con desespero.

—No, Isabella. No tienes ni menor ápice de conocimiento de lo que se siente para venirte a encontrarte con una cabrón que estoy seguro de que se quiere meter entre tus bragas, — y ella abre los labios—. ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es así porque sé que no tienes la idea! Lo vi. Vi cómo te veía, como te comía con la mirada. En sus ojos había deseo, Isabella y toda esa putañera excusa de quedarte a dormir ahí era para cogerte…

—¡Ya cálmate!

—No me voy a calmar y me vale una mierda lo que piense la gente al verme gritar…

—Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿Qué más quieres?

Desesperado y caminando en círculos jadeo.

—Quiero que subas tu culo a la camioneta… Cuando lleguemos a un lugar más privado hablaremos como civilizados. Ahora, no me vuelvas a pedir que me calme Bella. Porque no sé qué podría hacer.

Ella frunce el ceño y me encara.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres tan macho como para golpearme?

—No, Isabella… No te voy a golpear, no soy un animal… Pero sé cómo cobrármelas… Ahora, sube tu culo ahora.

Frunciendo el ceño, mira a la calle.

—No te atrevas a correr porque me va a valer un pito cargarte y amarrarte al asiento. Sube. Ya.

—Eres un idiota— murmura y entra.

Cierro con fuerza la puerta y subo al piloto. Saco mi móvil buscando el contacto de Sam y llamo.

— _Uley._

—Sam, es Cullen. La he encontrado, estaba dentro del restaurante. Gracias.

— _No hay de qué_ — responde—, _gracias por llamar. Le diré a los demás que vuelvan._

—Estaremos en contacto, te debo una. ¿Cuánto quieres? Lo tendrás en tu cuenta mañana mismo.

— _No es nada, Edward. Mejor dona ese dinero a una buena fundación, no lo necesito. Es mejor ayudar a un amigo._

—Vaya, hombre gracias… Y por favor, no lo comentes con nadie.

— _Todo está bien._

—Hasta pronto—

— _Hasta pronto_ — y cuelgo.

Arranco la camioneta y conduzco en silencio mientras siento la mirada penetrante de Bella taladrándome de a poco. Sé que me porté como un maldito asno pero me importa poco. ¿Acaso tiene la más mínima idea del pánico que sentí, del miedo de no volver a verla? Los nudillos se hacen blancos mientras giro cada curva e incluso cuando voy en línea recta. No puedo siquiera describir lo encabronado que estoy también por el imbécil ese con el que la encontré. ¿Qué se cree ese hijo de puta? Poco no me faltó para gritarle en su cara que ella es mía.

Cuando llegamos a la costa, el hombre que me trajo me espera sonriente.

—Ci scusiamo per il ritardo

—Nessun problema. Siete pronti ad andare? E 'vicino a mezzanotte ed è più pericoloso ora.

—Sí, podemos irnos ya— contesto.

Ayudo a Bella a subir a la pequeña embarcación y el hombre enciende el motor para llevarnos a la isla.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

Cerca de casi dos horas después y un frustrante silencio, llegamos al desembarco de la misma gasolinera en que partí. Le pago al buen hombre una buena cantidad de efectivo y de su parte recibo una bendición y un deseo de buena suerte.

Como he dejado la camioneta cerca, le indico a Bella que se suba y ésta me obedece en silencio. Estamos a menos de cinco minutos del hotel, por lo que cada vez es más inevitable a discusión que se avecina. Por supuesto que aún estoy enojado con ella y la sarta de idioteces que hizo el día anterior. Ahora nos encontramos de madrugada, quizás con el peligro de ahogarnos en medio del mar o algo peor.

Llegamos al hotel y me estaciono. Cuando me bajo para ayudarle, ella se adelanta y azota la puerta con fuerzas. Camino tratando de alcanzarle pero cuando pido la llave al lobby, ella entra al elevador dejándome atrás. Golpeo la pared. Subo con unos minutos de diferencia en el otro elevador.

Ella camina por el pasillo que da hasta nuestra habitación y se queda esperando que abra.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Nada, ¿Vas a abrir la puerta?

Pongo la tarjeta en la entrada y la puerta cede. Ella entra dejándome atrás y yo cierro lentamente. Echa las bolsas que trae en la cama y se comienza a quitar el vestido.

—Hablemos.

—¿Ahora si quieres? — dice caminando por la habitación.

—Llevamos tres putos días en este lugar y ya comenzamos a pelear. No quería hablar en todo el viaje porque no me parece que los demás escuchen nuestras conversaciones.

—Eres un idiota— suelta.

Yo suspiro con exasperación.

—¿Soy un idiota?

—¡Sí! No debiste comportarte así con Franco, él me ayudó.

—¡Franco! ¿A qué viene ese imbécil cuando no tiene nada que ver en la conversación? El punto aquí es porque te separaste de Aldo. ¿No tienes el mínimo resquicio de sentido común?

—Fui a comprar como tanto querías.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero me refería dentro de la putañera isla! Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué defiendes a ese pendejo?

—No lo llames así.

—Lo llamo como yo quiero.

Bella camina en la habitación y se queda en ropa interior. Puedo ser consciente de la imagen me distrae un poco y que la situación es hasta cierto punto caliente y excitante. Pero ella entra al baño y se encierra.

—Isabella…— dictamino—. Sal de ahí.

—Déjame en paz, Edward. No quiero hablar contigo.

Yo me exaspero, moviendo las manos sobre mi cuero cabelludo.

—¿Es porque ofendí al pendejo de tu nuevo novio?

Entonces la puerta se abre de golpe.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste, Isabella. ¿Ya lo conocías, verdad? Solo estaban buscando la más mínima excusa para ir a verlo y queee casualidad que sabías que el ferri dejaba de pasar a las nueve y que te ibas a quedar con él. ¿Ya lo conocías? — digo tomándola de las manos—. Por eso pasaste todo el puto día fuera. ¡Contesta!

Ella se echa hacia atrás y logra zafarse de mi agarre.

—¿Quién te crees? ¡Yo no lo conocía, idiota! Él me dio su ayuda y me perdí en la Nápoles porque estaba buscando un regalo para ti, cosa que me arrepiento profundamente porque traje al pobre de Aldo dando vueltas la mayor parte del día. Me perdí en la plazoleta porque el barullo de la gente me confundió y comencé a caminar en dirección al mar. ¡ME PERDÍ! —Grita tocando mi pecho con la punta de su dedo índice—, y Franco no es mi amante. ¿Pero qué carajos ocurre contigo? Si hubiese querido venir a Italia hace tiempo que lo hubiese querido y si mal no recuerdo, ¿A qué vienen estos jodidos celos? ¿No me dijiste ayer por la mañana que nada nos unía, que todo era una puta actuación de los dos?

Me quedo de piedra.

—Tú no sabes…

—¡No! — me interrumpe—. Ya me dijiste que tenías miedo por mí y ya te pedí perdón… ¡Joder! ¿Qué carajos quieres que haga? ¡Mierda, Cullen! Eres de lo más desesperante.

—¿Soy de lo más desesperante? ¿Eh? —la acorralo contra la pared—. ¿Entonces porque te quedaste conmigo en lugar de ese imbécil?

—Edward… Aléjate— susurra cuando mi boca se acerca mucho a la suya.

—No me da la gana de alejarme, porque a mí me importa una mierda todo— y tallo mi nariz contra su piel hurgando su ropa—. A mí me importa poco que el imbécil ese te cante romance, cuando yo te puedo dar placer— y meto mis manos por dentro de las copas de su sostén.

Sus pezones reaccionan a mi tacto y ella gime.

—¿De? ¿De qué hablas? — balbucea.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que le gustas, Isabella? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero el muy hijo de puta cree que puede cautivarte…

—Él no…

—Sí… Te desea… Te desea… Lo sé— gruño con violencia rasgando su ropa como un animal y Bella gime haciendo las caderas violentamente hacia atrás—, quiere tenerte en su cama…

—Para— solloza cuando comienzo atormentar su sexo con mi dedo medio.

—No, nena… Necesitas saber de quién eres… Necesitas saber que muero por estar dentro de ti.

La beso con furia y pasión apremiante acallando todos y cada uno de sus reclamos. Meto la lengua mientras la cargo y a tientas la tiro sobre la cama para irme sobre su cuerpo y devorarlo con los labios. Mientras mi lengua penetra su boca, me desabrocho los pantalones y me quito la camisa lo más rápido que puedo. Ella se entrega por fin, tan necesitada como yo del encuentro.

Me mira a los ojos y jadea.

—¿Por qué me seduces así?

—Porque quiero mostrarte que yo puedo cogerte cuando se me dé la gana, y que solo existen tres maneras: la buena, la superior y la mía.

Me abro paso entre sus piernas y me hundo violentamente en su interior. Comienzo a penetrarla tan fuertemente, alzando las piernas por encima de mis dos hombros y gimiendo como animal. El enojo y la frustración que tenía se disipan cuando me hundo en su blanda carne, una y otra vez, embistiéndola tan fuerte como solo un hombre llevado por el instinto lo haría. Bella gime gritando sin poder controlarse. La humedad de su excitación logra que me mueva más rápido y el calor de su sexo aprisiona el mío.

Nos movemos, gruñendo como dos bestias.

Chupo sus pezones, amasándolos. Encima de ella, puedo notar cada uno de los gestos más calientes que le he obligado hacer y más cuando uno de mis dedos se cuela en su interior provocando un sollozo placentero.

—¡Dios!

—Se siente tan bien tenerlo dentro de ti, Bella— gimoteo moviéndome como un loco adelante y atrás—. Te sientes asombrosa. Di que eres mía…

—¡Oh, Edward! Más duro… Por favor… Soy tuya, soy tuya.

—¡Más fuerte! Dilo más fuerte, quiero escucharte— ordeno atormentándola.

—Soy tuya, Edward… ¡Soy tuya!

—Eso pequeña…

La giro sobre la cama y ella salta. Abro sus piernas poniéndola en cuatro y Bella se tensa cuando me siente entrar lentamente en su interior. Aprieta los dientes y en el último minuto, me salgo rápido y entro de golpe de una sola estocada en su interior, comenzando a bombear con furia por su sexo, tomándola de las caderas y amortiguando su voz en cada golpe que le doy contra mi empuñadora. El choque de nuestras carnes se hace cada vez más ruidoso cuando acelero y nuestra piel mojada en sudor. Su culo luce precioso desde esta vista, no puedo evitar tampoco besar su espalda y morder sus hombros de vez en cuando mientras una mano la coloco sobre uno de ellos para halarla hacia atrás y metérsela más fuerte. Siento venirme pero aprieto y bombeo más duro. Un sonido discorde sale de su boca cuando la siento mojarme y venirse escandalosamente.

El líquido caliente de su excitación, envía escalofríos de placer a todo mi cuerpo, provocándome un fuerte, poderoso y descomunal orgasmo, haciendo de mi eyaculación una violenta descarga en su interior, que arque mi espalda y me hace gritar su nombre.

Jadeo, sintiéndome liberado. Bella se recuesta completamente conmigo en su interior y yo me recargo en su cuerpo evitando aplastarla. Tiemblo cuando me siento venirme de a poco a poco aun dentro de su cuerpo y me quedo ahí. Beso sus hombros lentamente hasta escuchar de su respiración un suspiro cansado. Se ha quedado dormida, tan profunda y rápidamente dormida.

Me salgo de su interior lentamente y la acomodo mejor sobre la cama. Estoy rendido pero satisfecho. La echo entre mis brazos, con la inquietante idea de que eso la hará darse cuenta a quién pertenece en realidad y con el instinto animal de saberla mía. Sólo mía.

* * *

 _ **Bien, seas honestos… ¿Qué piensan?**_

 _ **Edward es un celoso de lo peor pero Bella no es dejada, eso me encanta…**_

 _ ***Se desmaya de la emoción pero sigue aplaudiendo* (?)**_

 _ **¡Dejen un review si esta cap te ha emocinado hasta el punto de querer gritar de la emoción! Nos leemos pronto..**_

 _ **Lluvia de reviews, yo te invoco.**_


	17. La llamada

_**Como siempre no está por demás decir, que los personajes no son míos, la historia si.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por el apoyo!**_

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **La llamada**_

Me quedé completamente inerme, tanto que al despertar siento haber dormido más allá de las ocho. Apenas abro un ojo y la encuentro recostada a mi lado con la espalda completamente pegada a mi pecho. Me siento tranquilo, la odisea de las últimas horas son un vago recuerdo reemplazado por las memorias de una jadeante noche de sexo.

Me acomodo apretándola aún más contra mí, pero ese pequeño movimiento es el suficiente para que se despierte al completo.

—Buen día.

Bella se gira y me encara con media sonrisa.

—Buen día — responde abriendo los brazos y estirando las extremidades como un gatito—, ¿Qué hora es?

Busco mi reloj en el buró de noche.

—Son las diez y quince.

—Es tarde.

—Es temprano— corrijo—, no tenemos nada realmente más que hacer.

Se sienta sobre la cama separándose de mí, ésta vez sin cubrirse los pechos. La imagen es tentadora.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Después de lo de anoche, más relajada.

—Fue una fuerte pelea— digo con mi mano en la nuca—, disculpa si fui grosero.

—Yo también te insulté, así que… La que debería pedir disculpas, soy yo.

Nos reímos, juntos.

Bien, nunca creí que el sexo por reconciliación fuese tan grandioso. Es la primera vez que lo experimento y por supuesto que también el de ella. Por mi parte tengo la justificación de que sin pareja, no tengo peleas y sin peleas, no tengo sexo descomunal.

Qué ironía.

—Bien— digo parándome completamente desnudo—, iré a ducharme. ¿Ordenas el almuerzo?

Ella se chupa los labios con aire descarado y me mira sonriente.

—¿No quieres almorzar en la ducha?

Alzo una ceja en su dirección y parpadeo extrañado.

—¿Almorzar en la ducha?

—Ven— dice tomándome de la mano—, te explico.

Y nos encerramos en el baño, haciendo de sus palabras una promesa refrescante.

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

El sexo mejora conforme los encuentros se van dando, y yo me siento ansioso por seguirla instruyendo. Almorzamos entre risas, como si coger fuese el tónico secreto para dejar atrás el mal humor y la ansiedad. Nos hemos quedado de perezosos en la habitación, Bella vistiendo una de mis camisas y yo solo un pantalón de algodón. Nos sentimos cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿En serio nos quedaremos aquí como un par de flojos?

—De hecho, tampoco me siento muy dispuesto a no hacer nada. Si quieres podemos ir a pasear— Comento.

Bella aplaude como niña pequeña.

—Juntos— agrego.

—Ya sé— dice haciendo un puchero infantil—, eres un aburrido.

—No estoy dispuesto a que me dé diabetes por tanto susto de muerte que me das. Incluso estoy pensando en atarte con unas esposas de mi mano. Así evitaré que te me pierdas.

Ella ríe.

—¿Estás de broma?

Yo no sonrío.

—Vale— murmura— no me perderé. No me soltaré de tu mano si así lo prefieres, pero tampoco veo necesario llegar a eso extremos.

—Entonces no me provoques— digo acariciando su mejilla.

Isabella sonríe en ese gesto, quizás porque se ha dado cuenta de que me estoy comportando demasiado cariñoso con ella después del sexo maratónico que hemos tenido en los últimos cuatro días. Más me parece que el viaje tendrá buenas memorias. Pero debo admitir que es bastante diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a vivir, más no me quejo. Le ha dado un giro diferente a mi forma de vida.

—Y entonces, ¿Quieres salir?

—Quizás podemos ir a pasear a la Villa Jovis o tal vez al Monte Solaro.

—Nunca he oído a hablar de ellos.

—Bueno — explico—, es un palacio romano de Capri, en el sur de Italia, construido por el emperador Tiberio. Y el Monte Solaro… Bueno pues, podemos ir de excursión.

—Me agrada la idea— sonríe.

—Bueno entonces porque no…

Y el sonido del celular de Bella me interrumpe. Ambos nos miramos a la cara y ella suspira rompiendo el contacto.

—¿Me lo pasas por favor? — inquiere y la obedezco—. Gracias.

Mira la pantalla y se sorprende que de modo insistente, aquel aparato no deja de sonar. Se queda perpleja al notar el nombre — de quien sea quien la esta llamando— y pasa un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Estás bien? — inquiero al verla más pálida de lo normal.

—Amm, sí— balbucea mientras el endemoniado aparato va por el tercer intento de llamada seguido—. Discúlpame, debo atender.

—Adelante.

Se para de su asiento y camina hacia el pasillo fuera del salón. Yo continuo bebiendo un jugo y me quedo en total silencio. La voz de Bella se escuchar amortiguada por las paredes y el viento me trae más que brisa: su conversación.

— _No te oigo_ — la escucho decir—, _vale. Espera, pondré el altavoz. Creo que aquí mi línea no tiene buena recepción._

Mis oídos se agudizan y me es inevitable escuchar.

— _¿Cómo carajos no me oyes, Isabella? ¿Cuál es tú maldito problema?_

—Jake, cálmate. No tienes que gritar.

¡Es el perro quien le está hablando!

— _¿Sabes una jodida cosa? No tienes el derecho ni la autoridad para decirme qué putas debo hacer. ¿Sabes que me ha traído tu estúpido capricho de quinceañera?_

—¿De qué diablos hablas? — pregunta ella.

— _No te hagas la tonta. Hablo de ese estúpido viaje al que te has ido, que sabrá donde realmente es._

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

— _¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Joder! Eres mi prometida… ¿Sabes lo que han dicho las revistas de tu repentina desaparición sin mí. Me veo como un imbécil frente a mi familia, ni siquiera tu madre sabe dónde realmente estás._

—A ver, Jacob — dice con tono molesto—. En primer lugar fuiste tú el que me amenazó hace más de dos semanas que te ibas a largar y volver en un mes. No me vengas con tu hipocresía a dejarme como una mala novia, cuando fuiste el primero que quiso hacer esto.

— _No te excuses con eso, Isabella. Me estás hartando. Volví a Nueva York apenas y diez días después y…_

—¿Diez miserables días después? ¿Creíste que te iba a esperar en casa postrada de la pena? No rompimos el compromiso— se excusa—, solo nos dimos un tiempo ¿No es eso lo que querías?

— _Sí pero… ¿Sabes que es lo que llegar y no encontrarte? Preguntarle a tu padre de tu paradero y que me diga que te largaste sin decir a donde porque necesitabas tiempo para pensar… ¿Para pensar qué?_

¿Eso era cierto? ¿Isabella me había mentido cuando me dijo que sus padres sabían a dónde iba?

—Ciertas cosas…

— _¿Ciertas cosas? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?_

—No me has dejado otra opción— dice sin más.

Las palabras del pendejo de Black me están hartando y estoy a punto de buscar a Bella, pedirle el teléfono y mandarlo a la puta mierda. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme en evidencia de que la estoy escuchando, además de que podría meterla en más problemas.

— _Pues, ¿Sabes qué? Esto llegó a su fin. Tú te lo has buscado… Estoy harto de quedar como tu imbécil rogándote todo éste tiempo por minúsculas piscas de cariño. Se acabó Isabella, adiós._

Y lo demás se queda en silencio. Me quedo estático desde mi lugar esperando escuchar una fuerte pero bien merecida contestación de parte suya, pero no hay nada.

Apenas y logro volver a moverme, un sollozo se escucha a través de la puerta y algo dentro de mí se rompe.

Me levanto decididamente para hablarle, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado. O tal vez si. En contra de todos mis instintos y lo prudente, toco para saber si puedo entrar.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Ella solloza más fuerte aún y yo me desespero.

—¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

— _Estoy bien_ — logra decir.

—No te creo— contesto recargado sobre la madera—. Por favor, ¿Podrías quitar el seguro? Quiero asegurarme de que realmente estás bien.

— _No, Edward… Por favor… Quiero estar sola_ — gimotea.

—No te voy a dejar sola cuando sé que estás llorando. Por favor, abre la puerta.

— _¿No entiendes que quiero estar sola? Por favor, márchate… Sal como tanto habías planeado, no quiero joderte el día._

Suspiro de frustración resbalándome por el piso hasta sentarme en el cedro. Mis codos se apoyan casualmente en mis rodillas mientras recargo la nuca sobre la madera de la puerta.

—No me vas a frustrar nada, Bella. Pero no me gusta que estés así. Dime, ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti?

Ella no responde.

—¿Bella?

— _No puedes hacer nada_ — suelta aun hipando—, _lo mío con Jacob se fue por la tubería._

Quiero decirle que estoy completamente enterado pero no me animo en lo absoluto.

—¿Y qué no estás feliz? — inquiero.

— _Vete al demonio, Edward._

—Mierda— digo tallando mi cabello con las palmas de mis manos—, no es lo que estás entendiendo. Me refiero a que si no estás feliz porque te has deshecho de un imbécil como el que quería ser tu marido.

— _Ni siquiera estás consciente de que eso tiene sentido_ — la escucho más cerca, quizás sentada recargada en la puerta como yo—. _¿Cómo uno puede ser feliz cuando ha roto con la persona que más quería?_

Hablar de sentimientos no es lo mío, y mucho menos tratar de resolver un romance que particularmente, su fin me provoca un destello de felicidad. Me gusta que las cosas hayan acabado entre Bella y _ése_ hijo de puta, pero tampoco me hace tan dichoso que esté llorando a causa de. Pero como tampoco soy el _gurú del amor_ no puedo darle palabras hipócritas cuando sé que no soy capaz siquiera de mirarla a la cara con un sonrisa y celebrar el fin de su compromiso. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar tan feliz, yo debería ser totalmente indiferente a la relación que tiene o mejor dicho que tuvo. Porque no es mi lío, porque no me afecta, pero si me satisface saberlo.

Carajo, ¿Cómo le explico para que entre en razón y vea el beneficio de ser soltera de nuevo? Quizás si le digo que ahora disponemos de más de un mes para alargar este extraño y retorcido acuerdo en el que los dos salimos muy beneficiados, que si alguna vez se sintió culpable por engañar a su _ex novio_ , ahora la culpa es cosa del pasado. Así que ni ella es inocente, ni tampoco es la culpable.

—Sabes que era lo mejor.

— _¿Lo mejor para quién?_ — pregunta más tranquila.

—Para ti.

— _¿En qué sentido?_

—Bueno, tú no estabas siendo completamente leal— me voy por esa brecha de argumento—. Así que no tienes nada que lamentarte.

— _Pero… El motivo del porque estoy aquí, es nada más y nada menos que él mismo por el que estoy sola ahora._

—No estás sola.

— _¿Eso cómo lo sabes?_ — inquiere con voz confundida.

Yo sonrío, recordando esa costumbre que tiene por cuestionarlo todo.

—¿Por qué eres tan preguntona?

Bella ríe y yo me siento aliviado al escucharla. Bien, vamos bien.

— _¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?_

—Aquí vamos de nuevo— respondo con voz juguetona.

Ella se carcajea.

— _Para_ — dice en medio de su ataque de risa.

—¿Qué quieres que pare? — pregunto mirando al techo mientras escucho con alivio su risa contagiosa—. No te estoy haciendo cosquillas.

— _Vale, lo lograste. Hiciste que dejara de llorar._

Suspiro con alivio.

—Bien, ¿Ahora vas abrirme la puerta?

— _No creo que sea buena idea_ —murmura con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no? — y mi voz suena con demasiada preocupación.

— _Tengo un aspecto horrible._

—Venga— exhalo con una risilla—, eres muy guapa de pies a cabeza y ya lo he comprobado. No tienes nada de qué esconderte.

— _No sabes lo que dices._

—Sí, sé. Y te lo puedo demostrar si abres esa puerta. ¿De acuerdo?

Un minuto de silencio reina y yo espero escuchar su voz.

— _De acuerdo_ — contesta al fin, como niña pequeña.

Me levanto del suelo y me sacudo las manos. Cuando me separo de la puerta, me cruzo de brazos y segundos después, el pestillo del seguro de la puerta se escucha abrirse y Bella sale con la cabeza cabizbaja.

No me mira y yo inclino la cabeza buscando su rostro.

—Mírame, Bella.

Ella alza la mirada y sus largas pestañas húmedas se direccionan al norte, adornando dos acuosos y tristes chocolates. Tiene los ojos hinchados por el llanto y las mejillas un poco húmedas. Aquel cuadro enternecedor me ablanda tanto que no puedo evitar acercarme a ella y tallar los restos de lágrimas con el pulgar derecho. Ella hipa un poco, aun con sentimiento y baja la vista.

—Me veo horrible— suspira.

—No— digo aun tallando la piel de su mejilla y pómulo—. Te ves muy bonita.

Alza la vista, incapaz de creer lo que le digo.

—¿Qué pasa? — inquiero sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Tú… Tú… Nunca me habías dicho que soy bonita.

—Pues que error más grande el mío— conmemoro besándole dulcemente la frente—, porque además de guapa, sexi y encantadora, tú eres bonita.

Y en ese instante, sus brazos enredan mi cintura mientras su cara se recarga en mi pecho. Yo me quedo de piedra al sentir su suave respiración contra mi piel.

—Gracias, Edward. Gracias por estar aquí cuando más lo necesito— susurra tallándose contra mi cuerpo de manera tierna.

—No tienes… Nada que… Agradecer— logro decir con un nudo en la garganta.

Y correspondo su abrazo de la misma manera en que ella me ha tocado, sin prisas, sin ninguna otra segunda intención que hacerla sentir segura conmigo. Que entienda que no está sola y que yo no estoy dispuesto a verla llorar de nuevo.

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

Para cuando está más tranquila, le propongo hacer algo fuera de las cuatro paredes de la habitación del hotel. Me toma por lo menos tres veces insistirle que no conseguirá nada con encerrarse y pensar en su estúpido ex novio. Siento hasta nacer un nuevo y sobrevalorado desagrado por el sujeto, que ni yo mismo lo entiendo, así que está por demás decirlo que evitaré a cualquier costa que ella piense, hable o tenga contacto con ese maldito perro.

—Y bien, ¿A dónde iremos?

—Es sorpresa— comento poniéndome mi reloj.

Bella opta por unos pantalones cómodos, unos zapatos sin tacón y una camisa de manga larga. La verdad es que se ve muy juvenil y bastante guapa.

 _Bonita_ , me corregí internamente. _Muy bonita._

Salimos de la habitación como cualquier otra pareja en el mundo lo haría: de la mano. La gente nos saluda amistosamente y nos sonríe con naturalidad al vernos cruzas los umbrales de la salida del hotel.

Me gusta la sensación que tengo al poder pasar mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella. Lo que no me gusta en realidad, es que ella me mira con curiosidad y un poco de desconcertación al hacer tal acto, alejarse un poco y tomar mi mano.

Bien, creo que el plan de _"Hagamos sonreír a Bella"_ , se está yendo a la mierda.

 _¿Pero que querías, asno? Hace menos de dos días le dijiste que nada de afecto en público, cabrón_ , gruñe mi subconsciente mientras yo me veo como un imbécil. Eso es totalmente cierto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan… ¿Cómo se dice?

 _Meloso,_ me regaña el monstruo dentro de mí. ¡Ah, eso! Meloso… Meloso con, por, para y solo con Bella. Mierda, otra primera vez.

Trato de que el descubrimiento no me afecte demasiado porque no quiero comenzar a comportarme extraño y joderle el día a Bella. Ella tiene con sonreír y divertirse; y sobre todo, olvidarse del saco de mierda del hijo de la grandísima y vulgar puta, de su ex.

Ah, que bien se siente pensar en Jacob Black como cosa del pasado.

No subimos a la camioneta que he rentado y ayudo a Bella a entrar. Cuando nos abrochamos los cinturones, puedo ver la mirada ansiosa de Bella, mientras juega con el dobladillo de su blusa.

—¿Y bien? — inquiere mientras conduzco.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

—¿Sabes que dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato?

—Bueno— se cruza de brazos—, yo no soy un gato— murmura viendo hacia la ventana.

—Pues sino lo eres, en tu otra vida creo que si lo fuiste. ¿Has visto cuanta leche te bebes en el desayuno? ¿Te has puesto atención en la manera en que estiras brazos y piernas al despertar? Y qué decir de esa manera tan juguetona que tienes al tallarte sobre mí cuando me abrazas o te doy uno de mis pañuelos.

Bella se queda perpleja.

La veo por un momento cuando estamos en el semáforo y le sonrió.

—¿Qué? — me muerdo los labios.

—¿De veras me has puesto tanta atención?

Yo niego aguantando una sonrisa.

—Ay, Bella… Si supieras que ponerte atención es en lo que más se va el tiempo.

No dice nada y eso me gusta, la he dejado sin palabras.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

Cerca de diez minutos después, llegamos al _Giardini di Augusto_. Originalmente conocido por el nombre de Krupp jardines, son los jardines botánicos en la isla de Capri.

Los jardines, diseñados en terrazas con vistas al mar, se pueden considerar un testimonio de la rica flora de la isla de Capri, con varias plantas ornamentales y flores como geranios, dalias y escobas.

Mientras nos adentrábamos al lugar, le platico a Bella que en los jardines hay un monumento a Vladimir Lenin, uno de los pocos de su tipo en Italia, creada en 1968, después de la aprobación de una resolución municipal, por el escultor italiano Giacomo Manzu a la que la embajada soviética en Italia encargó la obra. El monumento, que consta de varios altos bloques de 5 metros de mármol, se encuentra en los jardines frente a la casa del escritor ruso Máximo Gorki, quien fue el anfitrión Lenin allí en 1908.

Desde los Jardines de Augusto se puede obtener una panorámica de 180 grados de la isla de Capri, porque uno puede ver el Monte Solaro, la bahía de Marina Piccola, y farallones. Por lo que la vista nos podrá beneficiar de un bello panorama y darnos la oportunidad de elegir un próximo punto la próxima vez.

Via Krupp está actualmente cerrado debido al peligro de caída de rocas. Se puede ver desde arriba del mirador en los jardines de Augusto, pero pude hacer una excepción siempre y cuando estuviésemos seguros.

La vista el mar es maravillosa, logro a distraer a Bella por el resto de la tarde, tomándonos fotos, riendo y caminando cerca del mar.

Nos sentamos cerca de un barandal, en una banca de madera y hierro mientras vemos atardecer. Bella se recarga en mi hombro suspirando.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que estás pensando— le digo.

—No es nada en especial— sonríe—, sólo que esto es… Arrebatadoramente hermoso.

La miro a la cara y pienso que es verdad.

—¿No te sientes mejor?

—¿Por qué? — pregunta confundida.

—No debemos terminar esto sino lo queremos, ahora no estamos limitados en nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes de lo que hablo— comento con una mano en la nuca, como si hablarlo me avergonzara. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí apenado hablando de sexo? —, éste acuerdo. El motivo del viaje.

—¿Por qué hablas de terminar, si apenas vamos comenzando?

Yo hago un gesto evasivo con los hombros.

—Es que— balbuceo—, si tú ya no tienes a quien…

Bella se muerde los labios y suspira tallándose las piernas con las palmas de las manos.

—Me estás diciendo que ya no tengo motivos para que sigamos con esto después de mi rompimiento— y yo asiento sintiéndome molesto por no poder darle un nombre a la situación.

 _¡Joder! Nada de etiquetas, Cullen_.

—No es así, Edward— murmura cerca de mi cuello, besándolo lentamente—. Me gusta lo que tenemos ahora— y un escalofrío recorre mi piel de placer acto seguido de su tacto.

Nos besamos lentamente y las caricias no se hacen esperar. No soy un _mano larga_ , como bien acostumbraría a ser, más bien dejo ella haga su voluntad sobre mí. Se acerca peligrosamente hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, donde lo chupa y yo jadeo.

—Bella— gruño.

—Vayámonos al hotel— dice tomándome de la mano—, necesito que me penetres.

Yo jadeo con una sonrisa en los labios, alzo una ceja, me los muerdo mojándolos con lentitud y la sigo. Mierda, esta Bella con iniciativa me vuelve loco. La sigo en silencio. Ella tampoco no dice nada. Salimos con paso normal del jardín y busco la camioneta, ella no deja de mirar hacia enfrente y yo estoy ansioso por llegar a la habitación y coger, pero tampoco me puedo hacer el evidente.

Conduzco respetando los altos y semáforos, casi volándome los sesos, cuando diez minutos de camino al hotel se me hacen los más enfadosos, desesperantes y tortuosos de mi vida. Bella por su parte sigue tranquila mirando por la ventana y ni siquiera me mira. Su puta y maldita indiferencia inclusive me excita. Cuando por fin llegamos al hotel, corro a abrirle la puerta y ella se sonríe de modo angelical, mandando claras y fuertes señales a mi latente erección.

Llego al lobby —casi exigiendo— la llave y el encargado me la da cuando con demandante lentitud que casi estoy a punto de arrancarle el brazo al tomarla. Subimos al elevador con otro grupo pequeño de gente. Bella me toma de la mano, acariciando suavemente la piel de mis nudillos y apretándola. Yo me siento enloquecer cuando al querer acariciar su culo, me lo impide. ¿Qué mierdas? ¿Está jugando conmigo? Se muerde los labios conforme los pisos avanzan y la gente sale. Yo gruño una vez más al darme cuenta de lo desesperado que estoy por llegar a nuestra habitación.

Cuando por fin llegamos al piso, la tomo de la mano, jalándola entre la gente y paso la tarjeta tan rápido como puedo. La dejo entrar y al querer cerrar la puerta y girarme, la tengo encima mio atacando fervientemente mi boca.

Chupa con fuerza mi labio inferior mordiendo cada espacio mientras me baja el saco bruscamente. Mis manos se enredan luego a su cintura, donde trato a tientas bajarle los pantalones. Se enreda a mi cuello con fervor y mete la lengua tan profundamente que siento el sabor de fruta que se ha comido en el jardín ésta misma tarde. Me dejo llevar a tientas, donde cuando menos me lo espero, mi cinturón sale volando en algún punto de la habitación y caminamos por la sala. Nos seguimos besando con pasión pero no con morbosa lujuria, una manera muy diferente de llevar las cosas para Bella. Porque en realidad me estoy dejando guiar bajo su ritmo, no el mío.

Ella lleva el control y me siento bastante excitado el hecho de saber que ella quiere hacer de mi su placer.

Me encanta.

Entramos a la sala de estar y con un fuerte empujón me siento en uno de los muebles y se despega de mí… Madre mía, ¿Dónde está la Bella timida e inocente?

Se quita el pantalón y yo abro la boca quedando anonadado, ¡Qué digo! Putamente sorprendido. Lleva un liguero con medias negras, ¡Yo qué coño sé que iba a hacer ella en pantalón y medias! Quizás ya lo tenía preparado para mí, la idea me hace sonreír como un jodido imbécil. La blusa le queda ancha, y queda perfecta, como una sensual, húmeda y perfecta fantasía erótica. Jadeo de solo verla, cuando se quita la blusa y me doy cuenta de que no lleva sostén.

—¿Te gusta?

—Joder, estás precioso— salivo como un perro hambriento.

Ella se mete un dedo a la boca y lo chupa, enviando con ese jodido y caliente gesto, una señal de placer a toda mi verga. Me excito como un loco.

Me muerdo los labios cuando ella se acuclilla frente a mí, y desabrocha mis pantalones, dejando libre mi erección luego de rebuscar en mi bóxer. Mierda, jodidamente caliente el gesto. Cuando pienso que se sentará sobre mí y me cabalgará, la sorpresa de su acto, su rostro, sus gestos y sus palabras, me dejan sin aliento.

—Tú lo has hecho desde el inicio y yo no sé cómo, pero… Quiero probarte al completo, Edward Cullen.

Y sus redondos, apetitosos y jugosos labios se abren en torno a mi latente erección, haciéndome sisear y revolverme en mi lugar. Chupa suavemente, como si fuera su dulce favorito, con tanta delicadeza que me hace desesperar. Apoya las manos sobre mis rodillas, dándole pequeños besos y yo gruño.

—Isabella… ¡Joder! Que bien se siente eso…

Ella levanta la vista y se sonríe.

—¿Te gusta?

—Por favor, te lo suplico— jadeo—, no pares…

—Mmm— gime—, sabes tan bien— y se la mete a la boca.

El placer me vuelvo loco, haciéndome gemir y vociferar en voz alta como un animal.

—Solo tú sabes complacer al monstruo, Isabella. ¡Mierda!— logro decir.

—Sólo quiero complacerte— balbucea con mi miembro aun entre sus labios, salivando desde la punta hasta la base.

Yo arqueo las caderas atreviéndome a tocar su cabeza y bajo la vista. La jodida imagen erótica de su boca chupándomela, me excita hasta la locura y entonces, cuando comienza a mamar más fuerte, ella, la hermosa y caliente Isabella, me mira a los ojos.

Justo el detonante que necesito para comenzar a sentir avecinarse mi orgasmo.

—Oh Bella… Para… Sí no quieres… Que me venga en tu boca…— gimo.

Pero ella no me hace caso y mama con más fuerza. No puedo contenerme por más tiempo y llego, tan fuertemente que tiene que inflar las mejillas para poder contenerme, la miro a los ojos en todo momento y Bella me contiene en la boca y pasa el enorme trago.

Yo jadeo, boquiabierto y fascinado. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo? Se limpia las comisuras de la boca con la lengua y me sonríe. Jalo aire y la paro del suelo para darle un apremiante beso en los labios.

No le digo nada más, porque estoy totalmente complacido. ¿Podrá ser esta mujer más perfecta aun?

—Diablos…— susurro luego de despegarme de sus labios.

—¿Te gustó? — dice con aire tímido.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantó! ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—Justo… Ahora— responde mordiéndose los labios.

—Oh, Bella— gimo antes de atacar su boca y cargarla con rumbo a la habitación. En medio de los besos ella, jadea.

—¿Qué haces? — me pregunta cuando la deposito en la cama y yo me comienzo a quitar completamente los pantalones.

—Lo que tanto mereces, cariño… Te voy a hacer el amor.

 _ **Bien, como siempre… Un honor escribir para ustedes.**_

 _ **No sé si este cap fue lo que prometí que pensaran de que "no se lo esperaban", así que necesito opiniones. EXPLCITAS Y LARGAS Y OPINIONES *-***_

 _ **¡INVOCO DE LLUVIA DE REVIEWS POR ESTE CAMBIO EN EDWARD Y BELLA!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, sé que les encantó!**_


	18. You Belong To Me

_**Capítulo 17**_

 _ **You belong to me**_

* * *

Beso lentamente su vientre en un camino que va desde su ombligo, hasta uno de sus pechos. No tengo prisa, puesto que me ha dado uno de los placeres más gloriosos que he experimentado en toda mi vida, aparte de haber estado con ella por vez primera. ¿Cómo lo puedo describir? No hay palabras, en realidad, así que lo más coherente para mí son las acciones. La acaricio lánguidamente desde entre sus dos pechos hasta acabar en su trasero, masajeándolo.

—¿Edward? — gimotea mientras mis labios hacen ruiditos contra su piel.

—Dime.

—¿Qué haces? — suspira.

Yo levanto la vista y mis ojos se clavan en ella.

—Lo que te prometí que haría— respondo.

Beso su boca de manera tierna, o al menos así lo siento. Apenas rozo sus labios, Bella enreda sus brazos entorno a mi cuello mientras yo me acomodo entre sus piernas. Mientras balanceo mis caderas, la punta de mi sexo se talla contra ella y siento erizar la piel de sus brazos. Cierro los ojos, para poder sentir y apreciar todo eso que con opresión, no me he tomado tiempo de disfrutar.

Nos besamos por lo que parece un buen rato, mi cuerpo responde a los roces contra su carne blanda, mientras yo paso las manos por debajo de su espalda y no la suelto. Me hace sentir ese aire de posesión en su cuerpo que no logro explicar. No sé qué pasa con nosotros los hombres, que queremos tener el control de todo, pero que equivocados estamos. Quien lo tiene es ella, porque siempre sabrá el cómo, el cuándo y dónde del placer. Por primera vez en mi vida, me he dejado dominar por ella, y me ha encantado. Ha sido dulce y paciente, y sobre todo; me ha dado placer sin que yo le haya propuesto hacerlo.

Ese aire tan tierno e inexperto, pronto se está fugando. La idea de que la estoy haciendo a mi medida, me agrada mucho.

 _¿A tu medida?_ , pienso. _¿De dónde coño ha salido eso?_

Frunzo el ceño, apartando ese pensamiento sin que me afecte demasiado y rozo mi nariz por toda la extensión de su cuello.

—Te necesito— susurro besando su garganta.

—Tómame— jadea haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Me muerdo los labios y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

—¿En verdad quieres que te tome?

Hace un puchero y sonríe, mientras su dedo índice desciende desde el centro de mi pecho hasta mi abdomen. Gimo viendo su caricia y luego cierro abruptamente los ojos porque comienza a besar mi tórax. Se siente bien.

—Sí, lo necesito.

Apenas y logro contenerme, pero quiero que sepa que tampoco solo soy un animal.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí— le propongo.

—Claro— responde con confusión.

—No dejes de mirarme a los ojos— suelto.

Sus labios se abren ligeramente y con un poco de inseguridad, ella asiente.

—Bien— comento un poco avergonzado por mí proposición.

Un poco cohibido, la vuelvo a besar para volver a entrar en ese ambiente en el que estamos sumergidos. Tallo un poco la lengua contra sus labios y ella jadea. Me coloco en su entrada con cuidado, mientras tallo mi palma contra su frente y el costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Relamiéndose los labios, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Y desciendo en su interior, aguantando un gemido alto y siseando por entre los dientes. Bella abre ligeramente la boca pero nunca cierra su vista. Siento el calor de su piel contrastar con la mía, y los jugos de su excitación chapoteando sordamente contra la punta de mi glande. Oh, joder. Y cuando siento mi sexo completamente dentro, me quedo quieto. Me muerdo la boca, incapaz de dejar escapar algún sonido y me comienzo a mover, tan suavemente como puedo.

La fricción de su cuerpo y el mío, solo hace que mi piel se erice. La miro a la cara y puedo notar completamente que las pupilas de sus ojos se ensanchan cuando se enfocan en los míos. Una leve marca se forma entre sus cejas al fruncirla y yo no puedo evitar besarla.

Bella comienza a jadear por el roce de mi piel contra la suya, clava las uñas en mi espalda, pidiéndome en silencio que acelere el ritmo, pero no quiero. No puedo permitirme no saborear esta delicia.

Le beso la boca, depositando mi aliento caliente dentro, sin poder evitarlo. Chupa mis labios, y yo meto la lengua mojándola con su propia saliva. Me hace gemir.

—Edward…

—¿Qué pasa? — siseo sin dejar de moverme.

—Más fuerte... Por favor…

—¿Fuerte?

—Sí.

—Pero— me detengo—, ¿Eso es hacer el amor? — inquiero preocupado.

Ella parpadea sin comprender hacia dónde van mis palabras.

—Yo… Creo que lo hemos hecho desde el principio— y mesa la punta de mi nariz.

Examino al completo su cara y la acaricio suavemente.

—Eres tan hermosa— susurro cerca de su oído derecho, para luego retraer las caderas y comenzar a embestirla con más fuerza.

Se aferra a mis hombros con demandante fuerza y gimotea con un extraño toque en su voz por el golpe de mi carne contra la suya. ¡Esto es el jodido paraíso!

—¡Dios! —chilla cuando uno de mis dedos comienza a estimularla. Su cuerpo se arquea golpeteado el colchón y mi tórax en repetidas ocasiones.

Me mira para darme besos pequeños y luego apasionados. Me toma de la cara y sus ojos se enfocan en mí cuando la siento apretarse contra mi erección. Mierda, el placer es tan poderoso, algo jamás experimentado. Quiero más, y sé que ella también lo desea. Sé que al terminar volveremos a repetirlo, sé que aún después de eso, dormiremos por lo que parecerá lo suficiente y volveremos a unirnos.

Se viene tan pronto, gimoteando mi nombre contra mis labios y su mirada sobre la mía. Las pupilas se le ensanchan y después me pierdo en su chocolate hermoso por lo que parece un segundo, o tal vez más. Aquello provoca en mí el orgasmo más duradero y placentero de mí vida.

Gruño, haciendo la cabeza cerca de su pecho y suelto el aire de manera escandalosa mientras mi semilla se riega en su interior.

Jadeamos exhaustos y con la respiración cansada.

Me quedo ahí, por lo que parece mucho tiempo, mientras mis ojos pesan. Tal vez descansar un poco antes de volver a intentarlo, sea lo mejor. Siento sus manos acariciar mi cabello y aquello me hace dormitar.

— _Gracias_ —logro escucharla decir.

—¿Por qué? — inquiero sin levantar la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—Por enseñarme— responde.

Eso me hace sonreír, pero a la vez, siembra en mí, la semilla de la duda.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Ya sabes— murmura moviendo los hombros de manera evasiva—, para enseñarme a cómo puedo recuperar a Jake.

¿Qué?

Me separo de su lado y su mirada extrañada me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta mientras yo me enfundo mi bóxer.

¿Cómo que qué pasa? Yo no tengo sexo o _hago el amor_ para que aprenda cómo hacerlo y recupere al pendejo de su novio. De hecho, ese comentario me hace enojar, ¡Qué va! ¡ME HACE ENCABRONAR! Se supone que han roto, se supone que no debe estar pensando en él, ¡Mierda! ¿Mientras lo hacíamos pensaba en él? La idea es molesta y hasta me parece un poco hiriente, debo admitir.

—No pasa nada— respondo poniéndome ahora los pantalones.

—¿Entonces por qué te vas? — me cuestiona cuando me pongo mi camisa.

—Necesito un trago — digo con brusquedad.

—Bueno…— juguetea con las sabanas—, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

La miro y la poca luz que trae la luna la hace ver muy hermosa, pero también estoy encabronado. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso?

—No, gracias. Necesito estar solo.

¿Para qué querría ahora su compañía? No necesito que sepa que sus palabras me llegan afectar. ¡Nadie de saberlo jamás!

 _¡Es una maricada que me encabrone con esto!_ , pienso. Me enojo más conmigo mismo que con el asunto en cuestión, porque no es normal que me sienta así, ni mucho menos a tal grado. ¡Ni siquiera sé a qué grado puede llegar a pesarme!

Me salgo de la habitación sin poder escuchar su contestación y salgo hacia los pasillos. Fuera, camino directo hacia el elevador y espero pacientemente hasta bajar al plan del hotel. Camino hasta el bar y afortunadamente, aún está abierto.

Uno de los meseros me expresa que ya no atienden, que están a punto de cerrar pero le muestro una cantidad considerable de dinero para que me atiendan.

—Whisky— ordeno al _bartender._

El hombre asiente y me mira con curiosidad al verme tan pensativo. Busco entre mis bolsillos sin éxito de encontrar un cigarro. Carajo, hace tiempo que no fumo. ¿Por qué ahora me ha nacido la ansiedad?

— _Hai una sigaretta?_ (1) — le pregunto.

El empleado asiente, mostrándome una cajetilla propia y me la tiende. Le pregunto cuanto es y amablemente me dice que no es nada.

— _Grazie_.

El primer trago me lo tomo de un solo golpe y el escozor del alcohol, me gusta. Rápidamente le pido otro y otro más, sin darme cuenta de que en menos de media hora entre pensamientos enojados e intensos, me he tomado más de media botella, que estoy borracho y que estoy putamente dolido.

¡DOLIDO! ¡Edward Cullen está dolido!

— _Mi scusi, signore. È tardi, la barra verrà chiuso_. (2)

Sonrío como un idiota y le doy un fajo de dinero mientras palmeo su hombro.

—Aquí tienes, muchacho— río—. Véndeme la botella. _La bottiglia!_ (3)

— _Sei ubriaco, mi hai bisogno di chiamare qualcuno? Sei single vieni?_ (4)

—¡Cómo si lo viniera, mi buen amigo! — Me río tomando la botella de la barra—. Son las…— digo mirando mi reloj— tres de la mañana… Yo puedo solo… Siempre he estado solo— conmemoro con enojo.

Me alejo a trompicones y camino fuera del bar. ¿Cómo es que me puse tan borracho? Un momento, ¿Por qué mierdas me puse tan borracho? Joder, por Isabella y sus estúpidas palabras. ¿Por qué quiere regresar con ese pendejo hijo de las mil putas? Ni siquiera es lo suficientemente bueno para una chica como ella. Bien, tampoco soy el ideal, pero no soy peor que él.

¿O sí? Uno, es decir, yo… Vine a saciar mi hambre de placer… O a calmarla. Pero me doy cuenta de que con ella siempre quiero más. Y es capaz de aguantar esto que soy, esto que el monstruo es.

Y no lo veo como un puto romance, es como… Como… No sé qué sea pero no quiero que ella regrese con él. ¿Cómo se lo hago saber?

Me siento cerca de lo que parece una piscina con una fuente. Toco el agua de manera juguetona mientras río. Bebo directamente de la botella ya sin hacer gestos porque en realidad me hace sentir bien.

Cuando le doy el último trago a mi bebida, veo una sombra acercase. Es Bella y viste una bata azul que le queda muy bien.

—Hola— murmura.

—¡Bella! — grito emocionado.

—No grites, Edward. Hay más gente en el hotel— me regaña mientras se acerca mí.

Yo la tomo de las manos y se las beso. Las tiene tan suaves.

—Que linda te ves— suspiro como un niño, apretándola de las piernas.

—¿Estás borracho?

Me río como un imbécil.

—Sólo… Tomé un poco, nena.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Estás ebrio, ¿Asaltaste el bar?

—Que regañona es usted, _signorina Swan_.

Me toma del brazo y suspira.

—Vamos a la cama— me apresura tomándome.

—¿Otra vez? — Digo acorralándola sobre la pared y apoyándome sobre su frente—. Diablos, nena… Sí que nos gustamos.

Bella hace fuerza contra mí y logra despegarme. Yo hago una mueca de enojo y gruño.

—Sí me gustas y mucho, pero estás borracho. No voy a hacerte nada— dice con seriedad.

Subimos al elevador y oprime el botón que nos llevará al piso de la habitación.

—¿Yo te gusto? — inquiero como niño.

—Mucho, Edward…— sonríe.

Yo suspiro y la abrazo.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí, es bueno— comenta cuando yo me recargo sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué siempre hueles tan lindo?

—No lo sé— comenta—, ¿A qué huelo?

Yo hago una mueca, comenzando a sentir sed.

—Cómo a dulce… Pero… A la vez… Hueles a mí… Es… Raro. Pero huele rico.

—Quizá tu provocas ese aroma.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y yo camino al paso de ella.

Saca la tarjeta y nos da acceso a la habitación.

Camino hasta la sala y me siento en uno de los muebles.

—¿Qué haces? A la cama…

—Huelo fatal… Bella… No quiero… Incomodarte— digo haciendo un puchero.

—Nada de eso— dice halándome por los brazos—. Yo te ayudo, venga.

Camino lo que me parecen kilómetros con mi andar hacia la habitación principal y me dejo caer sobre la cama, no sin antes halarla conmigo y dejarla caer sobre mi pecho. Bella se estira y alza la cabeza mientras yo me río.

—¿En serio quieres más? — pregunta desconcertada.

—¡No! —la regaño—. Yo… No podría… Hacerte esto…

—¿No?

Entorno los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

—De que puedo, puedo… Pero no debo…

Me mira con extrañeza y suspira.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque— me recargo sobre mis codos para verla—, tú… Eres una dama que se debe entregar a un hombre… No a un puto borracho… Tú… No eres de esas mujeres, Isabella. Yo… Te respeto, yo quiero… Tenerte y hacerte mía en mis cinco sentidos… Recordarte con claridad… Soy un animal… Lo sé, lo sé— me excuso abriendo las palmas de mi mano—. Pero tú vales más que una noche de copas.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa en los labios y suspira.

—Cualquiera en tu lugar…

—Sí lo sé…— respondo— pero no soy cualquiera— digo, como si aquello habría de hacer la diferencia.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza.

—Al menos déjame ayudarte.

—¿A qué?

—A ponerte cómodo.

Lo pienso un poco y después asiento. Alzo los brazos, sentándome torpemente al borde de la cama y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

—Hazme lo que quieras.

Bella ríe.

—Tranquilo, no quiero que me seduzcas tanto.

Yo no puedo evitar reír también.

—Confío en ti, Isabella… Sé que serás toda una dama conmigo.

Ella me desabrocha la camisa y me la saca por los brazos con lentitud.

—No me tientes, Cullen.

—Que atrevida…

Me saca el pantalón y los calcetines y yo me subo hasta el centro de la cama, metiéndome entre las sábanas. Cierro los ojos y no la siento cerca de mí.

—¿Bella?

—Dime.

—Ven a dormir conmigo.

—Espera.

—¿No quieres porque huelo a alcohol? — pregunto mirándola a los pies de la cama.

—No seas tonto— dice rodeando la base y metiéndose entre las sabanas—, sólo fui por agua.

Rápidamente e incluso antes de que se acomode. La tomo entre mis brazos, acercando su espalda a mi pecho y suspirando su aroma.

—Te sientes tan bien. Me gusta dormir así, nena.

Y sin querer, comienzo a tararear _Tonight you Belong To Me._

—A mí también — la oigo decir.

Le beso la mejilla y me acurruco contra su cuerpo, canturreando de manera discorde.

—No te vayas, Bella… — le pido.

Pero no escucho la respuesta, porque me quedo casi al instante dormido.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Cuando despierto, lo hago solo. Aquello me asusta. Levanto la cabeza más rápido de lo que pensé y una punzada me atraviesa la cabeza. ¡Joder! ¿Resaca? Lo que más me tiene al borde, es que Isabella no está conmigo. Son apenas las ocho de la mañana y yo no sé qué mierdas hice ayer.

Vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpean, pero no estoy seguro de hacer caso o no.

—¿Bella? — inquiero tallando mis ojos con las palmas de mi mano.

Nadie responde. Giro mi vista y veo un jugo con una pastilla. No puedo desconfiar, así que me lo tomo. Me levanto al baño y hago mis necesidades. Cuando salgo, me he lavado la cara, y aún no hay señal de ella.

Busco pero no la encuentro, quizá salió.

Tomo el teléfono y cuando quiero llamar a recepción para pedir el desayuno la línea de otra llamada se cruza.

— _Te estoy ordenando que vuelvas, Isabella_ — dice una voz masculina que me hace sobresaltarme.

Después de esa orden, no puedo evitar quedarme callado y escuchar. ¡Si, jodida! Escuchar, ¿Quién putas le habla así? Si tengo la oportunidad de mandarlo a la mierda, lo haré.

— _Papá, basta. Cálmate_ — responde la voz preocupada de Isabella.

— _¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Por Dios! ¿Sabes lo dolido que estaba Jake cuando me dijo que habían roto? ¿Te pones a pensar en las consecuencias que esto traerá?_

— _¡Joder! ¿Te lo dijo?_

— _¡A toda la familia!_ — responde con furia.

— _Ese hombre_ — murmura Bella con rabia—, _todos nuestros problemas se los dice a su madre, a su padre y ¿Ahora a ti? ¿Qué edad tiene?_

— _No_ — la regaña Charles—, _¿Qué edad tienes tú? ¿Escaparte así? Te me has escondido muy bien, pero dónde sepa dónde estás, iré por ti, Isabella._

Yo me molesto. Será muy su padre pero no tiene el derecho de tratarla así.

— _No lo harías_ — dice Bella a la defensiva.

— _No me retes_ — responde con molestia—, _te vas a casar con Jacob Black y punto._

Y la llamada termina.

Cuelgo, quedándome de piedra. ¿Charles Swan obliga a casarse a su hija?

* * *

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo, estoy muy feliz con la aceptación de este fic.**_

 _ **Actualizaré pronto...**_

 _ **¡No olvides dejar tu review y recomendar!**_

 _ **Gracias por la espera :D**_

 **Traducciones:**

(1) ¿Tiene un cigarro?

(2) Disculpe, señor. Es tarde, el bar ya va a cerrar.

(3) ¡La botella!

(4) Usted está ebrio, ¿Necesita que le llame a alguien? ¿Viene usted solo?


	19. Aprendíz

_**Capítulo 18**_

 _ **Aprendíz**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

Me quedo helado al teléfono y comienzo a pensar qué es lo que está pasando con esa familia. Me parece absurdo que una chica de veinticinco años sea obligada a casarse. Por Dios, ni siquiera me parece normal. A menos que no esté viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva de una mujer. No lo sé.

Escucho pasos cerca y cuelgo el teléfono silenciosamente. Me separo unos metros y hago como que recién me levanto, estirando los brazos. Bella abre la puerta, mientras mira al piso y acto seguido, me mira a la cara con apenas una media sonrisa. Luce preocupada.

—Hola— saluda.

—Hola, ¿Estás bien?

Ella suspira con cansancio para luego sentarse en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

—Sí— responde—, ¿Qué tal tú? Anoche parecía que deseabas beberte el bar entero.

Yo sonrío sentándome frente a si y niego.

—Estás exagerando.

—No— se burla—, de hecho fue gracioso eso que hiciste.

Me tenso, porque no recuerdo realmente las idioteces ni las payasadas que posiblemente hice mientras estaba intoxicado. Bueno, si recuerdo algo, pero no todo.

—Y, ¿Puedo saber qué es lo gracioso?

Bella ríe, cubriéndose los labios con la palma de la mano.

—No dejabas de hablar dormido… Y cantar.

¿Cantar? ¡Coño! Edward Cullen no canta…

—Yo no… Canto— me cruzo de brazos.

—Pues ayer sí— se cruza de piernas.

—Bien— digo extendiendo las palmas hacia enfrente—, no te burles de mí. El alcohol puede hacer de los más decentes, los más ridículos. No quiero saber más…

—¿Seguro? — Inquiere con un tono de voz malicioso—. ¿De verdad no te interesa saber qué es lo que dijiste mientras dormías?

Alzo una ceja en su dirección y toco mi cabello nerviosamente.

—Depende…

—¿De qué? — se inclina hacia enfrente como una interrogadora profesional.

—De qué tema hablé.

Se muerde los labios, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del mueble, acomodando los brazos, acariciando con los dedos índices el antebrazo de cada lado.

—Te daré una pista.

Yo me toco la barbilla. Mierda, ¿Me está seduciendo?

—Pues dímela…

—Pero obtendré algo a cambio si te lo digo.

Alzo los hombros de manera evasiva, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—¿En serio? — pregunta de manera desafiante.

—Vamos, ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Eres una chica traviesa— ronroneo.

—La realidad es, que no estoy mintiendo. Como tampoco sé qué es lo que realmente tus palabras quieran decir porque, ¡Vamos! Tú mismo lo has dicho. El alcohol nos hace decir muchas cosas… ¿Entiendes? Tú lo dijiste, pero no sé por qué. Y viendo tu falta de memoria a causa de la borrachera de anoche, dudo mucho que tú mismo puedas aclararlo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y asiento.

—Le das muchas vueltas, dime que quieres.

—Eres un aburrido, Cullen— se burla.

—Me gusta tener la información, la información es poder. Y mientras no sepa esa treta que te traes entre manos, no voy a poder estar en paz todo el día.

—Tienes serios problemas— susurra aguantando la risa.

—Más de lo que imaginas— le confieso.

Nos miramos a la cara y luego de un rato, sus manos acarician desde sus piernas hasta sus rodillas para poder empezar a hablar.

—Quiero ir a cenar.

Mierda, ¿Es todo?

—Hecho— digo con tranquilidad—. Ahora, ¿Me dirás lo que por tu grandiosa cena voy a pagar?

—No he terminado— frunce el ceño.

—Pensé que la cena era el trato— conmemoro.

—Sí, pero estoy segura de que no cumplirás las expectativas.

Exhalo, parece que estoy tratando con una niña pequeña. _Porque eso es_ , murmura el monstruo, viéndola fijamente con lujuria mientras se relame los labios.

Sacudo la cabeza. Ahora no.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero ir a un lugar específico.

—Pues dime— me cruzo de brazos, atento para escucharla.

—Quiero ir a _Antonio &Antonio_.

Yo me levanto de la silla, un poco con violencia.

—¿Es en serio? — pregunto como si su petición fuese una estúpida broma. ¿Es que acaso esta mujer disfruta sacarme de quicio?

Bella me mira con aire incomprensible.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Yo camino por la habitación como león enjaulado.

—Lo que me parece más increíble aún, es que me hagas preguntas retóricas como esa. ¿Quieres que viajemos como seis horas para ir a ese restaurante? Restaurante que casualmente es de tu querido y adorado Franco— expreso alargado la última vocal en tono burlesco.

—Bueno… Sí— responde sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza.

Yo pongo mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz.

—Explícame, Bella. ¿Causa en ti algún tipo de placer hacerme rabiar?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—No te entiendo. En serio no te entiendo…

—¿Qué es lo difícil de entender? No es complicado, Isabella— expreso ya lo suficientemente encabronado como para tolerar la burla que quiere hacerme—. Hay tantos buenos restaurantes en ésta isla y tú te empeñas en ir a ése. Específicamente ése. Me da la impresión de que estás desesperada por ir corriendo y caer entre sus brazos. Como sigo pensando que no es casualidad de que te hayas perdido aquel día.

Enfurruñada me mira apuñando las manos a sus costados.

—¿Sigues con esa maldita idea? Franco no es nada más que mi amigo. Amigo, Edward.

—Mierda— suelto colocando la palma sobre mi boca—. Joder… Ok, ok… — digo tentando el aire con las manos—. Bien te dije que nada nos ataría por este acuerdo. Estoy putamente consciente de eso, Isabella. Pero no me parece que quieras verte con otro hombre cuando estás conmigo. ¿Quieres más? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta? ¿Por qué quieres verlo a él?

—No es nada que puedas darme— dice con la voz quebrada—. Sólo… Necesito alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Y quién putas soy yo? ¿Una piedra? ¿Una pared? — digo con exasperación alzando la voz.

—Es que… Has complicado las cosas— susurra tallándose los brazos con vergüenza.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que yo lo he complicado?

—Dime— le pido tomándola de las manos—, por favor. Dime, ¿Por qué he complicado las cosas?

—Es difícil de explicar…— comenta—. Siento que no me creerás.

Yo jadeo soltándola y dejando caer la cabeza con frustración.

—Bien…— respondo con frustración.

—Edward… Lo siento, no quiero complicar las cosas… Es sólo que… Estoy pasando por una situación difícil y no quiero arruinarlo. Discúlpame, por favor. Sé que te he dado dolores de cabeza y que resulto ser más complicada de lo que debería pero… Es difícil.

—Míranos— murmuro—, en menos de una semana nos ha pasado de todo— bufo con burla—. No es que seas complicada, es que así quieres serlo. Tienes dentro de ti tantas cosas que no puedo entender, Isabella. Y cuando creo que por fin soy bueno en algo, no quieres que te ayude, ni siquiera para poder escucharte… Y, ¿Qué gano? ¿Qué me sobrestimes? Dios…

—Edward… Hay tanta porquería en mi vida, no quiero complicártelo…

—Pero si quieres correr a los brazos de un puto desconocido.

—Es que… él es neutral… Él quizá pueda…

—No te atrevas a decirme que puede ayudarte— la tiento—. No eso, Isabella. Me dijiste que queríamos que fuéramos amigos, ¡Eso trato de darte! Te doy más de lo que alguna vez pude darle a alguien y ¿Me sales con esto?

Ella bufa y suspira con desesperación.

—Vale, ésta noche hablaremos… Lo prometo.

Yo quiero decirle miles de cosas más acerca de su absurdo comportamiento y todas esas _vueltas_ que le da al asunto, pero trato de no complicarlo. Al final lo sabré. Esta noche. Una parte de mí, quiere decirle que sé más o menos hacia donde van sus pensamientos, pero tampoco quiero verme como un maldito entrometido. Mierda, ¡es su vida! ¿Desde cuándo me ha importado la vida de los demás? Desde que tengo consciencia, solo me ha interesado la de mi padre y la mía. Fuera de eso, que se joda el mundo. Pero con ella es complicado, con ella es más. Lo que me tiene liado es saber también lo que le dije. No recuerdo nada en concreto. Quizá hasta podría apostar que fui más bien un mano largo al respecto, pero a pesar de estar alcoholizado, estoy consciente de que quiero y pude respetarla.

 _Tal vez estás malhumorado por todo ése rollo de Black_ , pienso. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas después.

—Bien, respondo— tratando de calmarme—. ¿Podemos ir a desayunar algo?

Bella soba sus brazos y medio sonríe.

—Claro— suspira.

Trato de poner mi mejor disposición y verme más animado después de la ridícula pelea sin sentido que hemos tenido.

—¿Qué te provoca?

Ella tuerce los labios y medita.

—¿Y si pedimos hotcakes rellenos?

—Hotcakes rellenos serán— sonrío y ella aplaude como niña pequeña.

No sé qué tiene ésta mujer que me hacer enojar por un momento, luego me excita hasta la locura y de un instante a otro, me hace extrañamente feliz. Es refrescante y nuevo. Y me da me hace sentir indefenso, pero sobre todo; me hace sentir temeroso. Temeroso de lo que pueda llegar a causar en mí.

* * *

 _ **x-x-x**_

Como pacto de tregua, le he dado a escoger _mi rendición_ para ver las películas que ella desee, y pasar lo que promete el resto de la mañana y tarde holgazaneando. Decidimos que ningún otro lugar que no sea la recámara, es mejor para estar en paz. Así, sí uno de los dos estaba _deseoso,_ nada nos haría recorrer el camino de vuelta poniendo en peligro la vida de los peatones, por querer coger inclusive antes de llegar a la _suite._

Con una vasta dotación de hotcakes y leche, Bella escoge sus películas _maratónicas_ del día: Mujer bonita, El hombre manos de tijera, Terminator 2: el juicio final, El ilusionista y The Italian Job.

No sé por qué exactamente ha escogido esas, pero parece muy interesada.

—¿Cuál quieres primero? — le pregunto viendo pensativo las seis cajas.

—Ésta— responde apuntando la caratula donde aparece una Julia Roberts, juvenil y guapa.

—Tiene buena pinta— comento y me levanto poniendo el _Blue-Ray_.

—Veremos— suspira.

Cerca de dos horas después y de una caótica pelea romántica, encuentro interesante los personajes. Bien, no opinaré nada. Luego de que la primera película termine, Bella brinca al reproductor y coloca la siguiente.

Ahora veremos un clásico de Tim Burton y no tengo ningún problema, porque de hecho ésta la disfruto un poco más que la primera. Conforme la trama avanza, puedo notar a Bella tan enfocada en los personajes y tan sentimental en cada escena triste, romántica o dramática. Se recarga tiernamente en mi brazo y suspira siempre que ve a la dulce Kim y Edward. ¿Edward?

Así nos pasamos la tarde hasta que hemos cuatro de las seis que teníamos planeados. Bella suspira y se retuerce a mi lado.

—Es tarde— murmura.

—Sí— suspiro adormilado.

—¿Podemos ir a comer? — inquiere a mitad de Terminator.

Miro el reloj y son cerca de las seis de la tarde.

—A esta hora bien podría ser una cena. ¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar? Luego podemos dar un paseo.

—Suena bien— dice parándose.

Yo me levanto y sonrío.

—¿Quieres acompañarme en la ducha? — Me pregunta.

—Sí… Claro…— respondo—. Iré en seguida, antes haré unas llamadas.

—De acuerdo. Te espero— susurra besándome la mejilla y se marcha.

Cuando ella se pierde dentro del baño, camino hacia la sala marcando un número en mi móvil. A los tres timbres, una voz gruesa me contesta.

— _¿Diga?_

—Es Cullen…

— _¿Todo bien?_

—Eso creo— respondo—. Necesito de tus servicios. Algo no me cuadra y tú pareces el indicado para el caso.

* * *

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Para las ocho, estamos listos para salir a cenar. Me sorprende demasiado el hecho de no haber tenido sexo maratónico dentro de la ducha, solo un inocente pero candente jugueteo. Bella viste un jean azul claro, blusa blanca y saco azul rey, con el cabello recogido a medias entre caireles, unos fantásticos zapatos de piel oscura y un pintalabios acorde. Por mi parte, he optado por un pantalón color de jean negro, camisa blanca con corbata roja, chaleco verde y encima una chaqueta color café. Parecemos más bien turistas ingleses. La escolto del brazo, sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo, joven de nuevo.

Luego de menos de diez minutos en coche, llevo a Bella a un restaurante llamado _La Piazzeta_ , un lindo lugar cerca del mar.

—Tavolo per due, per favore (1) — pido a uno de los meseros.

—Naturalmente, in questo modo (2) — responde y yo asiento, indicándole a Bella que siga adelante.

El servicio es impecable y rápido. Nos acomodamos en una mesa perfectamente arreglada, con mantel color pastel y un centro de flores frescas.

—Ranúnculos— suspira Bella tomándolos entre sus dedos.

Sonrío acomodando mis manos por encima de mis labios.

—¿Te gustan?

Ella asiente, oliendo su perfume discretamente.

—Es mi flor favorita.

—¿Qué pasa con las chicas a las que les gustan las rosas rojas?

Hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros y un puchero con los labios.

—No soy como la mayoría— murmura más como algo que no le agrada, que como un cumplido.

 _Eso, Isabella. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti_ , pienso mientras la miro a la cara fijamente.

Un empleado se nos acerca, presentándose con nosotros, indicándonos que ésta noche estará a nuestro servicio, que su nombre es Omero y nos hace entrega de la carta del menú. Le pido un poco de privacidad y éste, nos indica que volverá cuando estemos listos.

Yo no dejo de verla en todo momento, fascinado como se relame los labios con cada lectura que da.

—Todo aquí se ve delicioso.

—Sí —respondo sin parpadear.

Ella alza la vista y sonríe.

—No tengo idea de qué ordenar.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

Parpadea sorprendida y asiente.

—Pues bien, sorpréndeme— comenta poniendo la carta de menús en la mesa.

Llamó al mesero y le indico que estamos listos para ordenar.

— Vorrei ordinare la voce (3) Mozarella in carrozza. Lasagne alla bolognese, Minestrone alla genovese, Stracetti alla romana. E abbiamo deciso di prendere un drink (4) Launrent Perrier Rosé.

Mi acompañante abre los ojos, admirada.

—Quindi, signore (5) — dice, recogiendo las cartas y se retira.

—Vaya— murmura con las manos bajo la barbilla.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto mojándome los labios.

—No sé qué es más impresionante… Si la cantidad de comida que has encargado o lo increíblemente caliente que te escuchas hablando italiano— dice mientras su pie talla mi pierna.

Alzo una ceja en su dirección y sonrío.

—¿Se me está insinuando, _signorina_ Swan?

—Eres tan sexy cuando dices mi apellido así— ronronea.

No puedo evitar sonreír. ¡Joder! ¡He creado un monstruo! Un bello, seductor e irresistible monstruo.

—Por más que me seduzcas, no voy a cogerte aquí…

—¿En serio? — inquiere como niña pequeña, acercando su silla a la mía y mordiendo mi lóbulo de la oreja.

Yo cierro los ojos y jadeo.

—Bella… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

—Nada— responde chupando y todo mi cuerpo vibra al par de su húmeda saliva.

—No aquí…

—¿Por qué no? — inquiere acariciando mi pierna por encima del pantalón y besándome las mejillas, dejando seguramente una marca provocativa de sus labios rojos.

—Por más… Qué— jadeo—… Quisiera… Debes… Debes alimentarte…

—Eso busco— asume, apretando mi notable erección entre sus pequeñas manos.

Salto de mi asiento, sorprendido. ¿De verdad está tan caliente? Quiero seguirle el juego, pero debo comportarme. Ella quieres sexo, yo también, pero una parte de mí se siente confundida a un punto inexplicable.

 _¡Vamos!_ , grita el monstruo mientras se quita la corbata y jadea como animal _, ¡Dale lo que pide!_

—Cariño— susurro deteniendo sus caricias—, ésta noche te cogeré hasta que grites clemencia. Te lo prometo— le digo viéndola a la cara mientras noto su decepción latente—. Pero estás muy delgada y no quiero que enfermes por un descuido así. El sexo maratónico contigo es gloria— digo acariciando sus mejillas—, pero no puedo ser un egoísta y arrogante, impidiéndote tus necesidades más básicas.

—¿Ya no te gusto? — inquiere con preocupación.

—No, no— respondo rápidamente tomándola por la cara—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No pienses que te estoy rechazando, pero… — suspiro—. Tú me debes una explicación. Una muy buena por cierto. Después de que obtenga la otra mitad del trato por esta cena, te voy a poner en cuatro toda la noche— le prometo.

Me mira con una sonrisa tímida y después me planta un fuerte y apasionada beso en los labios, dándome a probar de su dulce lengua. Jadeante, dejo los ojos cerrados aun después de que se ha separado.

La voz del empleado, me saca de mi ensoñación. Su boca, su dulce, provocativa y follable boca me vuelve loco.

—De acuerdo— susurra mientras el mesero sirve el champán—, estoy ansiosa por volver al hotel y que cumplas tu palabra.

* * *

 _ **X.X.X.X**_

Cenamos entre charlas banales y bromas tontas y juveniles. Me gusta ésta mujer. Sabe comportarse en la mesa, como una extraordinaria dama, pero en la intimidad, es toda una sensual y erótica revelación. Como un magnifico sueño húmedo, pero real. No pierde la oportunidad de seducirme inclusive con los cubiertos y yo siento un dolor en la verga que no podré liberar sino estoy dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no hemos hablado. No de lo que realmente me ha hecho venir hasta aquí.

—Te estás haciendo la occisa entre tanta palabra, Bella— digo después de un trago de mi copa.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.

—La parte del trato…

—Ah, ya— suspira sonriendo—. La entretenida noche de ayer.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Isabella? — digo con seriedad.

—No me atrevería, señor Cullen — contesta sonriente.

—Vamos, dilo… Tan pronto como esto acabe… Sabes que vendrá el postre…

—Sólo porque estás tan ansioso, te lo diré— suspira y de pronto se vuelve seria.

Un aire diferente nos rodea y con las manos sobre la mesa, espero sus palabras. ¿Qué cojones dije?

—Anoche— comienza—, estabas bastante borracho.

—Sí, lo estuve— recuerdo con amargura el motivo del por qué.

—Y tú… Te pusiste un poco intenso con cierto asunto.

—¿Cuál? — pregunto recargándome sobre la mesa.

—El nuestro.

Alzo una ceja sin entender.

—Explícate— le pido.

—Dijiste que olvidamos mencionar algo antes de comenzar, que si no lo decías las cosas se iba a complicar.

—¿Me puedes decir que…?

—Enamorarse— me interrumpe—. Eso dijiste. Dijiste que si uno de los dos se enamoraba, esto se acabaría. Al menos indicio de… Sentimiento, teníamos que decirlo.

Me quedo frío. La verdad no sé cómo reaccionar.

—Yo… Bueno…— Balbuceo—. Creo que tuve un punto al decirlo— le explico mientras ella bebe nerviosamente de su copa.

Pongo mis dedos sobre mis sienes, masajeándolas fuertemente. ¿Cómo es que la borrachera me hizo decir algo así? ¡Joder! ¿Qué más dije?

—Yo creo que tienes razón— dice elevando sus hombros de manera cansada—. Es decir… Desde el principio me dejaste en claro que el romance no te iba y por ende, las relaciones afectivas no son… Lo son lo tuyo…

—No, no lo son— conmemoro.

Abre los ojos, viéndome fijamente a la cara, frunciendo la boca. Suspira.

—Eso creí… Así que, si estaba dentro de ti y no lo habías dicho, fue por un motivo… Es decir, lo tenías guardado dentro, tenía que… Salir.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, preocuparte… No debí.

—Está bien— murmura acariciando mi mano por encima del mantel—. No tengo problema alguno.

—Trataré de no perder el control con la bebida — río nerviosamente.

—Me agrada ése Edward tan bohemio, sonriente y juguetón. Es una delicia verte fuera de tu mando de control— se humedece los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Yo la imito y beso su mano delicadamente.

—Gracias, Bella.

—¿De qué?

—Por tomar esto de la mejor manera— suspiro cerrando los ojos—. ¿Segura que no dije nada más que te incomodara?

Ella me mira seriamente a los ojos y después de unos segundos sonríe.

—Es todo, Edward.

—Bien— sonrío satisfecho.

—Sí— dice acercándose a mí lentamente—. Ahora, ¿Por qué no me llevas a nuestra habitación y cumples tu palabra, Edward?

Yo la tomo de la mano y le doy uno de mis gestos más seductores.

—Con gusto, Isabella.

Después de pagar la cuenta, salimos hacia la camioneta a paso normal. No quiero estrellarme contra un poste por ir pensando en la sensación de estar entre sus dulces muslos. Debo admitir que su confesión me ha tomado con la guardia baja. ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Lo que realmente me reconforta, es que no he dicho nada _indebido_ , no lo ha tomado a mal y no quiere discutir el tema a _una innecesaria e incómoda profundidad._ Los acuerdos, son acuerdos. Fuera de eso, no nos debemos más que respeto propio mientras el _pacto dure_. Sea a donde sea que esto vaya.

A la entrada del lobby, pido la llave y de la mano, caminamos hasta el elevador. No hemos dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos del restaurante y eso— debo admitir—, me tiene un poco nervioso. Hay tanto dentro de su cabeza que yo no sé y que me encantaría preguntarle, pero no me siento con el derecho de hacerlo, ni mucho menos será capaz de.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta de nuestra suite, camina directamente hasta la habitación principal, mientras yo me quedo en el recibidor quitándome la ropa que me impide estar piel a piel con ella.

—Te espero en la cama— murmura cerca de mi oído y separándose mientras menea las caderas de modo sensual.

Me hala de la corbata de forma casi desquiciantemente lenta. Yo en cambio, me desnudo rápidamente, llevándome al paso todo aquello que cubre mi torso y tirándolo en algún rincón.

Relamiendo los labios, avanzo a paso lento cuando una música se escucha dentro.

El sonido de las cuerdas de un chelo, me hacen sentir intrigado. La voz grave pero suave de un hombre es el murmullo que sale por la puerta. Su voz me hace sentir extraño. Cuando entro, la imagen que tengo frente a mí, me quita la respiración. Bella yace sobre la cama, solo con ropa interior de encaje roja y mi corbata por el cuello, el cabello suelto y la piel de los pechos, deliciosamente expuesta.

—¿Te gusta la música? — pregunta sin que yo pueda despegar la vista de sus ojos.

—Es… Perfecta.

 _Como tú_ , pienso.

—Yo también lo creo— comenta mientras yo avanzo lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

—El color rojo te luce precioso— salivo como un perro hambriento.

—Gracias…— sonríe mientras estira las piernas y mis ojos se abren al ver como se desliza la ropa interior por los muslos—. Tal vez debería quedarme con ese color— suspira y de una patada en el aire, tira en algún lugar su ropa.

Joder…

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? —pregunto cuando uno de sus dedos se desliza lentamente hasta su vientre y de ahí al sur de su húmedo cuerpo.

—Tocándome— jadea cuando su índice toca la extensión de su sexo—… Para ti.

—Bella— gruño obscenamente mientras ella se masajea.

—Te he extrañado— gime mientras se muerde los labios y la yema de su dedo abre paso entre sus íntimos labios.

Comienzo a sentir calor sobre mi nuca y luego extrañamente por mis mejillas. Hilos de sudor descienden por mi espalda cuando soy incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima mientras tienta con su delgado dedo su bendito sexo.

Joder, ¿Qué mierdas hace? ¿Me quiere volver loco?

Jadea fuertemente cuando un centímetro de su dedo ingresa a su interior y lo mueve de adentro hacia afuera. Gruño de placer al verla satisfacerse sola y bajo mi pantalón y la parte frontal de mi bóxer mientras comienzo a tocarme suavemente, apenas acariciando la extensión de mi erección de arriba abajo.

—Edward…— susurra cuando su índice ingresa un poco más y mis caricias aceleran. Mis sienes comienzan a sudar, mientras Bella se retuerce de placer en la cama y la música se conjuga con sus gemidos.

Me está volviendo loco, pero no quiero que pare. Es lo más jodidamente erótico que pude pensar de ella. Carajo… Me encanta. Aprende por sí sola y eso me fascina.

No parece consciente de me estoy masturbando mientras ella lo hace. Abre las piernas a la par y jadea cuando su dedo medio acompaña al primero. Un escalofrío de placer me recorre la espina dorsal cuando el ritmo del movimiento de su mano acelera paulatinamente y proporcional a los gemidos de su voz.

Solloza como una loca. Está necesitada de mí y se ve tan jodidamente follable usando solo mi puta corbata.

Me toco a un ritmo endemoniado y reacio, sintiendo como el borde de mi mano entre mi índice y pulgar derecho, son humedecidos por el jugo de mi excitación. Estoy tan excitado y loco por hacerla mía.

Bella gimotea y solo una mirada me basta para entenderlo todo.

—Ven… Hazme tuya… Lo necesitamos, lo sabes— dice al borde de la locura.

—Claro que sí, nena— respondo avanzando hasta el borde de la cama e interrumpiendo el acto, para meter de golpe la lengua en su boca y mezclar su saliva con la mía.

Chupa mi labio inferior con fuerza y la tomo de la cadera, para que así, en un rápido movimiento, girarla boca abajo y ponerla en cuatro.

—Recarga la cabeza, Isabella— gruño como una orden—, necesitarás apoyarte.

Ella obedece torpemente y antes de que siquiera su mejilla toque el colchón, la penetro enérgicamente por detrás y comienzo a embestirla con fuerza, haciendo de mis respiraciones discordes sonidos bestiales. Ella gime fuertemente arañando las sabanas y todo cuando puede. Golpeo su culo con una de mis palmas un par de veces, deleitándome al ver su figura en forma de corazón, moverse de atrás hacia delante por cada arremetida.

Gimoteo, aplastando sus nalgas contras mis caderas, escuchando como el delicioso chapoteo de siempre se une contra sus gemidos y los míos. Somos una puta obra de arte, somos el fetiche el uno del otro, al darme cuenta de que no se ha quitado los zapatos —precioso y jodidos zapatos— y que está colocado un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a nosotros.

Mientras la cojo, veo su figura con la mía unida. Mierda, es la imagen más perfecta antes vista por mis ojos.

—Míranos… Míranos— jadeo—. Somos tú y yo, Isabella… Mira como tu cuerpo reacciona ante mí, como te pones cuando te hago mía… Dime que disfrutas esto como yo— doy una nalgada y ella chilla.

—Dios… Sí…

—Somos perfectos… — digo tomando su hombro derecho y haciendo sus caderas hacia atrás, logrando del movimiento un roce más profundo—. Tú encajas perfectamente conmigo— digo con aire prepotente y mandón.

Bella gime descaradamente, retorciéndose bajo de mí.

—Por favor… Más… Dame más…—pide.

—¿Quieres venirte?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, cariño. Prepárate… — digo metiendo la mano entre sus piernas—. Esto será intenso.

Mientras la penetro, uno de mis dedos ingresa a su interior y con el dedo pulgar, pellizco su abultado botón. Ese preciso movimiento es el necesario para que pierda el control y mis embestidas aceleren. Dios, se siente tan bien. Tan perfecto, tan mía… Chilla retorciéndose, y entonces, estira las piernas tan fuerte, hasta que su caliente jugo baña mis dedos y mi erección. Se viene gimoteando mi nombre con la boca sobre las sábanas.

Sigo mi trabajo desde mi lugar y me inclino para besar su espalda sin dejar de moverme. ¡Joder! Me muevo tan rápido, estirando el cuello hacia atrás y siseando.

—¡Bella! — gruño descargándome y temblando como un neandertal.

La gloria, el paraíso… No lo sé… He tocado el cielo. Me siento relajado, liberado… Bella dobla las rodillas y echa su cuerpo al completo sobre el colchón. No puedo evitar quedarme encima de ella pero sin aplastarla, oliendo su nuca y besando su cabello mientras mi desquiciado corazón amenaza con abrirse paso entre mis costillas. Sé que es consciente de mi pulso desbocado, pero no tengo temor de que sepa lo mucho que me afecta estar con ella, porque sé que es mutuo. También escucho su latido, casi sincronizado con el mío.

—¿Estás bien? — inquiero quitando algunos mechones de su cara, aun estando ella boca abajo.

Se gira un poco y me sonreí.

—Estaré mejor si volvemos a hacerlo— suspira con aire coqueto—. ¿Otra vez?

Yo me muerdo los labios y acaricio su cara.

—Otra vez— respondo.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

(1) Mesa para dos, por favor.

(2) Por supuesto, por aquí.

(3) Quisiera ordenar de entrada… (Nombres de platillos).

(4) Y de beber quisiéramos tomar… (Nombre de bebida).

(5) En seguida, señor.

* * *

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció? Pienso que ésta pareja va desde lo dulce a lo amargo en cuestión de segundos. Cuando no pelean, están como conejos xD**_

 _ **Gracias, por todo…**_

 _ **No olvides dejar tu importante opinión en un review…**_

 _ **¡Y no olvides recomendar!**_

 _ **:D**_


	20. Confesiones

**_Capítulo 19_**

 ** _Confesiones._**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Este fic es de mi completa autoría, el uso indebido y no autorizado de éste material es considerado como robo intelectual.**

 **¡Respeta las ideas de las autoras!**

 **Los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

 **x.x.x.x**

Cumplí mi promesa, ella pidió clemencia entre tanto placer que la consumía. Después de la tercera ronda, ninguno de los dos puede decir nada. Estamos callados, mirando directamente el techo blanco de la habitación, tratando de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones.

Pareciera que no hay nada más, pero ninguno de los dos puede ocultar la estúpida sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Todo es tan…

—Nunca me has hablado de ti— murmura contra la piel de mi pecho, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi brazo derecho.

Yo frunzo el ceño por la sorpresa.

—Ni tú. ¿No crees que sería injusto?

Bella ríe y niega.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías todo.

—¿Por qué habría de saber eso?

—Porque recibiste mi currículo.

—Pero ahí no tienes nada de tu vida privada— la regaño con gracia.

—Bien, punto para ti— dice acurrucándose.

—Entonces, ¿Pretendes que te cuente mi vida personal?

Levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

—Pues si— juguetea con la piel de mi tórax con la punta de su dedo índice.

Suspiro.

No soy de las personas que hablan de su vida privada. De hecho, la mayor parte de mi tiempo ejerciendo en la empresa, he evitado cualquier tipo de entrevistas con los paparazis acerca de mí vida, la cual, me esfuerzo en mantener en secreto. No soy fan de salir en publicaciones, a menos que trate directamente de negocios. Las cosas afuera, mejor dicho; las personas, no son precisamente buenas cuando eres una figura pública. Buscarán tus debilidades para hacerte vulnerable y mi silencio en cuanto a mi privacidad, me ha mantenido en donde estoy.

Pero con Bella, me siento seguro. No es que confíe en todos, es que ella es… Diferente. Aunque siento temor. Nunca me he abierto con nadie.

—No sé qué decirte.

Se sostiene sobre sus codos y sonríe.

—Podrías comenzar por tu cumpleaños.

Sonrío.

—Eso podrías buscarlo en Google.

—¿Estás de broma? En Google no voy a tener la oportunidad de escucharlo directamente, con el caliente acento italiano que tienes— se muerde los labios.

Yo me río en voz alta, tiene su encanto explosivo.

—¿Por qué eres tan caliente? ¿No te das cuenta de que en menos de media hora podría tenerte gimiendo contra el colchón otra vez?

Bella me besa apasionadamente y suspira recargando la frente sobre la mía, cuando termina. Su beso me deja sin aliento. Mierda, ¿Qué tiene esta mujer?

—No quiero coger… Por ahora— suspira sonriente—. Primero quiero saber de ti.

Yo jadeo abriendo los ojos y siento mis pupilas dilatarse al verla.

—Pues… Nací el veinte de junio de 1986.

—Dos años antes que yo— me guiña un ojo.

—Oh, toda una bebé…— me burlo.

Se ríe y niega.

—Vamos, no te detengas.

—No me detendría sino me interrumpieras.

—Ok, ok… No te interrumpiré.

—No se me ocurre que más decirte…

—Vamos, Cullen. No seas cerrado… Cuéntame donde naciste, quienes son tus padres, qué hacías de niño, quien fue tu primer beso, donde estudiaste…. No lo sé… Quiero saberlo.

Su interés me parece abrumador, pero también me siento ligeramente entusiasmado porque me conozca. Es como estarme abriendo, como un equipaje a punto de explotar y ella es la mano liberadora que abre el pestillo.

O quizá la analogía es demasiado bonita para tal comparación.

—Nací el veinte de junio de 1986 en Venecia, Italia— digo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Mi madre y mi padre decidieron llamarme Edward porque así se llamaba mi abuelo paterno y Anthony por mi abuelo materno. Soy hijo único. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía solo cinco años— y hago una mueca triste—, fue duro.

—Lo siento… Debió serlo— dice acariciando mi palma.

—Lo fue más para Carlisle— respondo alzando los hombros—. Perder a tu esposa con un niño pequeño fue una gran prueba de la vida. Con una empresa en otro país a cargo y un niño que a cada momento preguntaba por su mamá.

—¿Qué hizo tu padre?

—Supongo que lo mejor. Conoció al tuyo y le vendió parte de las acciones para tener menos carga de trabajo.

Bella hace un puchero.

—Tengo un vago recuerdo de Carlisle. Creo que le enseñé mi mascota. Era un conejo llamado…

—Señor bigotes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquiere sorprendida.

—Me lo contó hace poco— río.

—Con razón. Nunca le pregunté directamente a mi padre, pero si tengo recuerdos del tuyo visitando frecuentemente mi casa.

—Bueno, tu padre le ayudó un poco y eso, causó que Carlisle pasará más tiempo conmigo. Aunque no el suficiente. Cuando entré a los trece años, era muy rebelde. Por lo general, me peleaba mucho en la escuela y todas las quejas iban a parar directamente con mis institutrices o mis maestros, ya que, aunque mi padre se había liberado de un poco de trabajo; Grupo Enterprise comenzó a crecer a tal punto que manejar la empresa a distancia, no era una opción viable. Ya era técnicamente un "adolescente" — digo haciendo comillas con los dedos en el aire—. Se supone que podía cuidarme más, pero a mí me importaba aún menos sabiendo que a mi padre lo veía cada cuatro meses y que para ese tiempo, la queja de mis peleas era parcialmente olvidada. Carlisle me reprendía fuertemente, pero el castigo no pasaba de eso, porque a la semana, él volvía Nueva York para atender la empresa.

Bella me escucha callada y asiente de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué fue lo más fuerte que hiciste?

—¿De pelearme?

—Sí.

Lo pienso.

—Tenía dieciséis más o menos. Mi padre se había quedado por quince días en Venecia atendiendo a un amigo de la familia llamado Garret. Garret, es como el hermano de mi padre— explico—, se conocen de toda la vida. Yo admiro a ése sujeto— sonrío—; en fin. Me encontraba en la etapa más fuerte de mi adolescencia. Había comenzado a desarrollar predilecciones por ver chicas en…— y me detengo a pensarlo, ¿Será viable que Isabella lo sepa todo? Que ella sepa realmente con quién está tratando.

Niego fuertemente.

No quiero que sepa todas las mierdas de mi pasado, ella es demasiado buena como para enterarse de esas idioteces.

—¿Chicas cómo? — inquiere ansiosa.

—Ya sabes…— desvío su atención—. Los chicos a esa edad queriendo ver chicas…

—Ah, ya. Entiendo… Las hormonas.

—Más o menos— miento.

¿Por qué mis perversiones ahora me dan vergüenza?

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me pelee con un sujeto en un pub. Me detuvieron por doce horas. No quise enfrentarme a mi padre, porque de cierto modo, me daba vergüenza que supieran que el único hijo del honorable Carlisle Cullen, estuviese detenido.

—Suena convencional, pero ¿Cómo saliste?

—Llamé al tío Garret— río.

—Y me imagino que no le contó nada a tu padre.

Asiento.

—Nunca le mencionó nada, por supuesto. Pero eso no me exentó de ganarme una de las mejores zurras y palizas de la historia por parte de él. Mi padre, quien nunca me había golpeado ni aun en los peores momentos, jamás se enteró que de su mejor amigo, mi tío, me había dado la mejor lección de la vida de un buen comportamiento en un varón. Garret me mantuvo von él un tiempo para que de aquella paliza no quedara evidencia.

 _Mejor omitir que ésa paliza me la gané por acostarme con la novia del capitán del equipo de futbol americano_ , pienso.

—Parece que Garret siempre te vio como un hijo.

—Hasta la fecha, pero parece que los años no hacen mella en él.

—Y así dejaste de ser un buscador de problemas.

—Más o menos— le explico—.Todavía a los diecisiete tuve alguno que otro problema con algún chico de la preparatoria. Decían que mi padre había comprado al director para que su hijo aprobara las materias. Eso me molestó mucho. Daban entender que yo solo era un idiota, alcohólico y peleonero, que solo saldría adelante por el dinero de su padre. Debo admitir que no me sorprende que los mismos maestros no tuviesen fe en mí. Pero… Ese verano me decidí. Tome cursos extras y participé en la convocatoria para las universidades más difíciles de entrar. Muchos estaban asombrados, incluso Carlisle. El cambio tan violento en mi vida fue inesperado que debo admitir, fue preocupante para quienes realmente me conocían. Verás— comento—, era un chico problema. ¿Te imaginas al chico problema presentando solicitudes para Harvard?

—No lo creo— se ríe.

—Pues así fue. Por dos meses estudié las bases de las finanzas. Y cuando presenté, fui de los promedios más altos en el examen de admisión.

—Nunca me hubiese imaginado eso de ti.

—La mayoría que me conoce, cree que siempre he sido un chico serio. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevarían al escuchar esto que estás escuchando!

Ella asiente.

—Parece una novela dramática.

—Es más que eso…

—¿Cuándo viniste a vivir a Nueva York?

—No vine a vivir directamente. A los dieciocho me mudé a los estados Unidos por la universidad. Viajaba los fines de semana de Massachusetts a Nueva York para poder trabajar como asistente de mi padre. El estrés comenzó agobiarme casi a mitad de mi carrera, porque no tenía tiempo para mí. Y mi única salida fue…

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunta.

 _Sexo. Duro y salvaje sexo_ , pienso.

—Isabella— digo tomándola de la mano—, hay cosas que no sabes de mí y quizá no entiendas.

—¿Qué cosas?

¿Es tiempo ya? Derrumbar la muralla, que sepa quién soy, a qué es lo que se enfrenta si un día no puedo controlar al monstruo.

—Tengo ciertos problemas…

—Dime, Edward— me invita a confesar.

—Soy…— ¿Cómo decírselo?

Parte de mi moralidad se ha ido a la mierda por la desenfrenada vida que he tenido. No creo poder tener la suficiente cara como para planteármele a Isabella. Ella es diferente a todo lo que he conocido. Su blanca alma se tiñe gris cada día más que está junto a mí. Pero me ha pedido honestidad y si eso quiere, es lo que puedo darle.

—Está bien… No te juzgaré— me promete.

—He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso.

—Todos hemos cometido errores.

—Pero mi vida parece humor negro, Isabella. Cada día un broma mala de la vida.

Sus ojos me examinan con tranquilidad. Tanta intimidad me asusta.

—No diré nada— me anima una vez más.

Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con su dulce tacto.

—Cuando era más joven… Tuve mi momento bueno en la universidad… Pero también tuve malos. Probé drogas… Muchas de ellas. Me gustaban y me ayudaban a sobrevivir la odisea de cada semana en la que me mataba por cumplir con mi carrera universitaria y el trabajo con mi padre. Generalmente, usaba camisas de manga larga y sacos. Muchos pensaban que era porque estaba completamente seguro de que relevaría a mi padre de su trabajo, sin embargo… Estaban totalmente equivocados. Los usaba para ocultar mis brazos pinchados por agujas. No era raro en mí tener más de quince marcas recientes de piquete en una sola vena. Las tenía destrozadas, pero afortunadamente nadie lo notó y si lo hicieron, nadie dijo nada. No fue hasta una vez que caí en una sobredosis. Me encontraba en mi departamento en una fiesta— digo con la vista perdida en el vacío—, todo fue tan rápido… Me… Sobrepasé. Me llevaron a una clínica a punto de caer en coma. Mi padre estaba de viaje junto con unos accionistas, pero para mí buena suerte, Garret se había tomado por decisión el ir a visitarme. Casi morí en la camilla de la ambulancia. Duré por lo que recuerdo una semana entera en el hospital y di por primera vez pausa a mis estudios. Carlisle jamás se enteró. Me sentí tan avergonzado. Mi adicción a las drogas hizo de mí una escoria humana…— e iba a soltárselo de una buena vez, ese algo solo mi psiquiatra sabía—. Todos aquellos excesos hicieron que probara el alcohol y el sexo por montones. Soy una persona sexualmente muy activa. Soy alguien que alguna vez no tuvo cuestionamiento moral. En mi delirio de _juventud_ , humillé a muchas chicas. Todas gustaban de mí, pero yo nunca hice más que utilizarlas. Me gustaba verlas suplicar. Era una especie de frenesí que me volvía loco. No lo sé… Era tan… Bueno. No podía controlarme… No pude controlarme hasta hace poco— explico viéndola a la cara y veo su mirada perdida en la mía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… Antes de ti… No había estado con nadie más por lo que me parece el más grande y significativo tiempo de celibato. Sé que puede sonar una exageración pero… Mi mente, mi cuerpo… Sólo deseaba liberarse… contigo— Le explico tallando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano—. No tienes la menor idea de lo difícil que fue controlarse teniéndote tan cerca.

—Cuando… Recién llegué y me tenías a "prueba"...

—Tonterías que me inventé para tenerte conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. Haces trabajos mejores inclusive que los míos, puedo apostar.

—Me engañaste— sonríe.

¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Qué acaso no me ha escuchado? Después de todas las mierdas sobre mi vida, ella solo se limita a sonreír y bromear. ¿Qué acaso esta mujer no tiene sentido común?

—¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Tienes que decírmelo. Eres tan difícil de comprender. Me frustra y me fascina… Anda, dímelo…

Suspira jugueteando con sus dedos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Lo que piensas… De mí…

—Creo que… Como todos, tienes secretos. Sé que hay más cosas pero no te voy a juzgar con eso. Lo que fuiste, por más duro que haya sido el trayecto, te ha convertido en la maravillosa persona que eres— dice con una chispa de emoción en los ojos, cosa que me sorprende bastante. Desvía la mirada y suspira—. Es decir… Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Se sonroja y su comentario me gusta.

—Pues… Gracias — respondo sinceramente con una mano sobre la nuca y de manera nerviosa—. No es normal recibir halagos.

—No bromees con eso— ríe—, tú siempre los recibes.

—Esos no cuentan.

—¿Por qué no?

—Vamos. Son de viejos aduladores e interesados… Sí no es así, es de alguna mujer que quiere una sola noche… Y te aseguro que sus palabras son más vacías que su propia cabeza. Ni ellas mismas se creen lo que me dicen… O me dijeron…

—No siempre quien te rodee, será por beneficio propio.

—Lo sé, Bella… No todos son como tú.

Y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca habíamos hablado.

—No— murmuro con honestidad, avergonzado—. Pero eso me recuerda que… Tú también me debes una charla… Vamos…

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Quién es Isabella Swan? La guapa detrás de los lentes…

—No trates de hacerte el listo, intentando exprimirme información. Tus halagos no funcionan.

—¿Ahora resulta que eres inmune a los encantos de Edward Cullen? — inquiero cruzado de brazos con una ceja levantada.

—Pues más o menos— se muerde los labios.

—Pues espero que seas inmune a esto.

La tomo por los hombros y mis manos se deslizan por sus trapecios y luego detrás de su nuca. Me mira directamente a la cara y la siento temblar. Estampo primero salvajemente los labios contra los suyos y luego, cuando su boca toca la mía, me deslizo suavemente sobre la piel de blanda de sus labios. Apenas y nos tocamos, tento su lengua con la mía, apenas metiendo la punta en su boca. Ella jadea, su pecho sube y baja, haciendo de sus manos enredaderas sobre mi cabello. Se apoya sobre mi pecho desnudo, sintiendo la piel de sus pezones erizarse. Oh, joder. Saber que se vuelve loca por mi contacto, me hace enloquecer a mí. ¿Es una ironía? No lo sé. Sólo estoy seguro de dos cosas: la hago perder el control, está tan necesitada de mí, como yo de ella.

Me despego, pero ella busca más. No puedo evitar sonreír a sabiendas de que se ha equivocado, no es inmune a mí.

—Ven…— gimotea—. Me gustan esos besos…

—Dijiste que no tenías debilidad conmigo…

—Bueno… ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me lanzara a ti como una loca? Solo bésame…

—No estás cumpliendo con la parte del trato, Isabella…

—Mi vida es aburrida— se cruza de brazos.

—No para mí— le pellizco la mejilla como niña pequeña—. No seas berrinchuda. Dame la información y te prometo besos… Muchos de hecho. Sí aun sigues despierta… Te voy a coger.

—Vaya… Ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma…

No puedo evitar reír.

—Vamos, muchacha… Habla ahora.

—Te vas aburrir. Mi vida no es interesante…

—Yo juzgaré eso— digo dándole una nalgada.

—¡Oye!

—Y sino empiezas, serán más y no te van a gustar— y estrello mi palma contra su dulce trasero, pero no de una forma que sea muy agradable, más bien molesta.

—Ya… Ya comenzaré… Bien…

—Bien— repito de brazos cruzados…

—Nací el diecisiete de septiembre de 1988, en el seno de la familia Swan. Soy hija única… Mis padres decidieron que era mejor así, ya que mi madre tuvo complicaciones cuando nací. Nací en la soleada Phoenix. La mayor parte de mi infancia y adolescencia estuve en Florida y luego me mudé a California para estudiar en la UCLA. No fui muy abierta en tener amistades ni mucho menos novios. Siempre vestí más como un chico que como una chica. Mi padre siempre estaba molesto por eso, mientras que por otro lado, a mamá nunca le importó. Charlie dice que las señoritas somos de faldas y bolsos. Lo mío eran los jeans, cachuchas y camisetas de franelas. Nunca aparenté ser una chica pudiente. Y quien creyera que por ser más _masculina_ me había traído "amigos guapos", está muy equivocado— dice con media sonrisa—. Nadie sabía mucho de mí, a pesar de que mi padre era bien sonado por los alrededores de California. A mí me gustaba así.

—¿Por qué decidiste finanzas?

—La verdad es que… no lo hice. Mi padre siempre quiso un varón que dirigiese el negocio familiar, más como arruiné su sueño, se hizo muy cercano a Bill Black y a su hijo, cosa que por cierto no conocía hasta hace un par de años. Me orilló prácticamente a tomar la carrera, hasta que al pasar del tiempo _me enamoré de ella._

—O sea que no querías finanzas inicialmente…

—No— dice con un gesto evasivo—. Siempre soñé con tener una pequeña empresa.

—¿De verdad? ¿De qué rama?

—Comercial.

—Cuéntame.

—Quería ser chef, Edward. Mi sueño se fue frustrado por las finanzas y la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre cuando le dije lo que quería desempeñar. ¡Lo hubieras visto! Me prohibió terminantemente pensar en eso. Fue triste… Pero… Supongo que con el tiempo, me acostumbré.

—¿Por qué dejaste que tu padre decidiera por ti?

—Soy muy débil de carácter. No sé si lo has notado… De cualquier forma… Al final no fue tan malo.

—Pero no es lo que querías… ¿Qué pasa con eso que las personas dicen de que debes luchar por tus sueños e ideales?

—No es para mí— responde.

—No entiendo, Bella. Eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente. Si esto no era lo tuyo por qué accediste.

—No entenderías…

—Claro que lo haría.

—Mi padre quiere que me vea apoyada por la familia Black. Nuestro compromiso le salvará el trasero de muchas deudas… Es…— y se detiene a mirarme a los ojos.

—Tu padre ha hecho evasión…— murmuro.

—No. Por favor… no se lo digas a nadie. Él no infringe la ley, es solo que… Estamos en una situación delicada… No hay suficiente dinero— me pide nerviosamente.

—¿Por eso estabas comprometida con ese imbécil?

—Fin de la historia— taja sin más y me da la espalda.

Yo me quedo viéndola fijamente y suspiro.

—No me interesan las deudas de tu padre, mientras no haga fraude con mi empresa. Más bien dicho… Nuestra empresa, Bella. No me importa lo que pase con su vida, me importa lo que hagan contigo. Hiciste bien en dejarlo ir, Bella. Hiciste bien… Una relación por compromiso no podría…

Bella se gira y me encara.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? La guerra está hecha. Mi padre en cualquier momento me tendrá. Esto que hice solo fue un escape temporal a su furia… Hay mucha porquería, Edward. Es mejor que te mantengas al margen. Charlie es… Duro. No me preguntes más. No está haciendo fraudes, te lo aseguro. Es solo que, ha tenido problemas y el padre de Jacob solventa sus deudas por mientras. Por eso, de alguna manera, quiere que unamos acciones y hacer más fuertes nuestras casas.

—Pero tú no lo amas.

—Lo amo…— dice con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras.

—Pues no te creo— respondo con un toque de furia.

—No estamos discutiendo eso. Es mi vida.

Momentáneamente me siento enojado, pero trato de tranquilizarme.

—Tienes razón… Es tu vida…

Ella abre los labios y suspira.

—Sé que eres una adulta y que bien sabrás tomar tus decisiones. Eso incluye el hecho de que seas lo suficientemente capaz para diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

—¿A qué…?

—Te dije parte de la mierda que llena mi vida, Bella. Dijiste que no me juzgabas. No sé porque siempre que hablamos del pendejo de tu novio, terminamos peleando. No me juzgas a mí y yo no tengo el nivel moral para hacerlo, pero si obedeces a tu padre, estarás cometiendo un error más grande que el elegir la carrera que él te impuso…

—Descansa, Edward…— murmura y se cubre, haciéndose a un lado.

Yo niego y me giro dándole la espalda también. No puedo creer lo que me ha dicho. Solo espero que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a su padre y tenga el valor de decir que no, si es que el hijo de las mil putas de Jacob Black, le pide volver.

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo sintieron este cap? Mucha información._**

 ** _Después les traeré dinámicas sobre éste cap. Sobre preguntas y respuestas._**

 ** _Dejen su review… ¿Alguien tiene teorías acerca de la vida de Bella?_**

 ** _¡Háganmelas saber por medio de un review!_**


	21. Faro

_**Capítulo 20**_

 _ **Faro**_

* * *

 _ **Esta novela es mía, los personajes son de la señora Meyer. Mi Fanfic solo está publicado en fanfiction . net, y el uso indebido y sin permiso de éste escrito, es considerado robo intelectual.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

Cuando despierto, me encuentro solo. La sensación es espantosa porque el hecho de saber que Bella no está cerca me llena de una sensación de vacío.

—¿Bella? — la llamo.

Acto seguido, ella sale del baño enredada en una toalla y secándose el cabello.

—Estoy aquí.

—Joder, me diste un susto.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta despertar solo.

Niega ligeramente.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace poco— confieso al ver que me responde con total seriedad e indiferencia.

—Debe ser que hace un poco de frío.

Me muerdo los labios.

—Déjalo ya.

—¿Dejar qué?

—De actuar así, de indiferente. No soy tu enemigo.

—Sé que no, Edward— responde sentándose cerca de la cama con el cabello húmedo—, pero lo que pasó anoche.

—No insistiré.

—Me contaste cosas tan personales que… Me abrí demasiado contigo.

—¿Y te estás arrepintiendo de eso?

—No, al menos hasta que comienzas a insistir en que mi padre anda en malos pasos. Charlie es bueno.

 _No tan bueno como para ofrecer a su hija como salvación financiera,_ pienso.

—Sí tú confías en él, estoy bien con eso. Lo que no me parece y jamás me parecerá es esa idea absurda sobre tu…

—No comiences, por favor.

Apuño los ojos y coloco mis dedos sobre el puente de mi nariz. Parece que el mencionarlo, será la pelea de siempre.

—No quiero comenzar a pelear apenas comenzada la mañana. No me interesa ése hombre, me interesa que tú estés bien.

—No entenderé por qué tanto interés, Edward. Estamos bien ahora de la manera en que tú y yo llevamos las cosas. No deberías preocuparte por los asuntos de los demás. Saldré de tu vida en algún momento— comenta mirándome a la cara—. Eres… Un buen amigo— dice acariciando mi mano y yo fijo la vista en esa caricia y después sus ojos—. Por ahora, disfrutemos Italia. Es hermosa.

Asiento, con poco convencimiento y suspiro, tratando de dejar de lado todo.

—No hemos disfrutado como realmente planeamos hacer, ¿Cierto?

—¿Bromeas? —ríe—. Apenas salimos del aeropuerto, no ha habido ningún día que no hayamos tenido sexo.

Bueno, eso es cierto. Ha sido sexo maratónico desde hace una semana atrás y ha sido el mejor que he probado en toda mi vida, debo admitir. Ella parece tan contenta como yo en ese aspecto, pero siempre que comenzamos a hablar de su vida privada, mejor dicho, de su vida amorosa; todo se va a la mierda. Comenzamos a pelear.

Creo que de cierta forma, no he cumplido al cien por ciento con mi parte del trato. Hemos tenido sexo descomunal y convencional desde el inicio pero, ¿Qué pasa con las verdaderas lecciones? La prolongación del acto, del orgasmo, el reconocimiento propio del placer y de la misma pareja en sí. Necesitamos subir de ritmo, nivel, de intimidad.

—Quiero que intentemos algo diferente.

Se muerde los labios y se acerca a mí. Hablar de sexo la pone de buen humor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esta noche iremos a cenar a un lindo restaurante— digo tono seductor—, luego… Tal vez rentaremos una embarcación e iremos al mar… Y si aún te apetece, tendremos una buena lección que enseñarle a tu cuerpo. El mío está ansioso por empezar.

—Siempre que haces comentarios de ése tipo, algo dentro de mí se derrite— responde sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—Isabella, desde el momento en que te conocí tuve las más grandes de las fantasías.

—Y… ¿Puedo saber cuál es?

Sonrío de lado, acariciando su mentón.

—Tranquila, nena… Esta noche comenzarán a cumplirse mis deseos… Y tal vez los tuyos también.

—¿Cómo sabes cuáles son?

—Deseas lo mismo que yo— murmuro besando casi la piel de sus mejillas y ella cierra los ojos—. Tienes un alma blanca, pero un pensamiento oscuro. Somos diferentes, pero nos atraemos de una manera casi… Magnética. Eres el ying, yo el yang.

—Haces que el sexo suene poético. ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de él?

Me río.

—Soy mejor practicando que dando la teoría.

—No sé mucha teoría— murmura con tono de niña.

—No sabes mucho de mucho… Pero eres buena en vastas cosas. Cosas que a la gente le toma tiempo llegar.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

 _Llegar a mi alma_ ¸ murmura el monstruo. Frunzo el ceño y niego.

—Yo… Creo que… Es decir…— balbuceo al verla a la cara y notar como el monstruo la mira fijamente.

Me quedo como un idiota. El animal dentro de mí se queda tranquilo al ver su rostro de ángel. Sonríe y se le forman dos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, es adorable. La analogía más cercana que puedo tener de la situación es que, hay una animal, una bestia indómita que solo desea el egoísta consumación de su placer y para calmarlo, le hacen escuchar música. Soy el animal, ella es la melodía.

Suspiro, me siento fuera de mí.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—La verdad es que no— sonríe apenas—, pero estoy ansiosa por aprender más.

Me hace gracia.

—¿Tú cuando no?

Y nos reímos juntos.

* * *

 _ **x-x-x**_

Hay un lugar en Capri, donde se puede nadar con el sol se sumerge en el mar: el Lido del Faro. Una bahía turquesa, terrazas de roca, un restaurante gourmet. Es un espectáculo cada noche: la puesta de sol en el mar.

En la punta extrema de la isla, frente al mar abierto, dominado por el gran faro de Punta Carena. Abajo entre el Mediterráneo y las paredes defensivas construidas por los británicos, se llega al Lido del Faro. Y una vez que está aquí se entiende por qué esto es de acuerdo a muchos el lugar máshermoso en la isla: las rocas blancas y escarpadas crean una pequeña bahía, más alta, casi oculta por el tojo y zonas verdes, se puede ver un antiguo fuerte.

Esa noche, hago una reservación en el restaurante Lido del faro, en punta Carena. El lugar está a veinte minutos de nuestro hotel y aunque podemos ir a un lugar más cercano, lo decido así porque está muy cerca del mar y se acopla perfectamente a mis planes.

—¿Estás lista? — le pregunto a Bella mientras me acomodo los botones de los puños de mi camisa.

He optado por vestir un pantalón gris con saco acorde y camisa azul mate. Me acomodo la corbata y la camisa.

—Estoy lista— dice una voz a mi espalda.

Me giro y no puedo evitar que me arranque una sonrisa.

Lleva un vestido negro liso de manga corta que le cae un poco por los hombros. Es elegante y se ajusta perfectamente a su figura, mientras ondas le caen por la espalda y los brazos.

—Luces bellísima.

—Gracias.

Le doy mi brazo para escoltarla.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto— y se cuelga de él.

Salimos del hotel y encontramos a un Maybach Landaule. Este auto, está diseñado como una limusina para que la maneje un chofer. La parte convertible de material blando se abre desde el pilar B para atrás, para que el pasajero en la parte trasera pueda disfrutar el paisaje y el sol, también me gusta porque nos da la suficiente privacidad al separar al chofer de los pasajeros, como los autos antiguos. Apenas salió en el catálogo, me comuniqué para pedir uno en color negro mate.

Aldo, nos abre la puerta mientras Bella le sonríe.

—Hola, Aldo. ¿Cómo le va? —saluda.

—Excelente, signorina.

Yo alzo una ceja porque me siento incómodo. Sé que es un hombre mayor, pero la idea de que sea tan cercano a Bella, no me parece. No quiero sonar pedante ni posesivo, así que me tranquilizo.

—Al restaurante que le indiqué— digo acomodado en el asiento.

—Por supuesto, signor Cullen— responde el chofer y comenzamos a andar.

El trayecto podría ser divertido, si comienzo adentrar a Bella en lo que le espera ésta noche.

—Pensé que quizá te podría gustar lo que tengo para hoy— murmuro en la privacidad de nuestro lado.

Ella sonríe.

—Ni siquiera sé qué haremos hoy.

—Bueno— comento—, me gustaría que por el momento te concentraras en pensar a dónde quieres ir. El clima en bote puede ser muy friolento, quizás debamos cancelar eso.

—Me parece viable.

—Así que, una cena… ¿Y después?

Palmea mi rodilla de forma amistosa.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá qué hacer— y me guiñe un ojo.

* * *

 _ **x.x.x.**_

Cuando llegamos a _Lido del faro_ , lo primero que me doy cuenta, es que estamos muy cerca de la costa. El faro ilumina parte de la rocosa montaña y el restaurante luce tan fresco y costero que me da una sensación de comodidad. Tiene cielos hechos de palma con pilares de maderas. Un número considerable de mesas hacia el fondo, donde hay manteles blancos y centros de mesas de vidrio con agua color verde jade y un ramo de gardenias en la punta del florero. Luce elegante. Le indico al hombre en puesto, que hay una reserva de Anthony Masen. Inmediatamente nos hacen pasar y nos dan un puesto cerca de la pared, de donde cuelgan cuadros al óleo y material de granito. Es buen lugar, ya que el clima frío no es molestia alguna.

—Bienvenidos a Lido del faro— se presenta un mesero—, mi nombre es Hernán. Aquí tienen las cartas de los menús.

—Gracias— decimos en unísono Bella y yo.

—Cuando estén listos para ordenar, me pueden llamar.

Bella alza una ceja sonriente.

—Es agradable encontrar servicio que hable tu propio idioma.

Yo asiento.

—Me gusta que te sientas cómoda.

—Pues que considerado al tenerlo en cuenta. La vista es preciosa, Edward. Seguro que no pasó desapercibido para ti.

—¿Cómo podría ignorar esto? Llegamos a buena hora— celebro—, en una hora y media estará atardeciendo y podremos ver la puesta de sol.

—Vaya— pone las manos bajo su barbilla—. Que romántico.

—No soy romántico — le aclaro—, pero puedo ser detallista. ¿Crees que solo soy cuentas y contratos? No, Isabella. También soy humano, y soy un hombre. Puedo entender lo que las chicas quieren.

—Crees saber— me taja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno— titubea moviendo un tenedor de manera ausente—, no creo que podrías darme un ejemplo.

Yo alzo una ceja.

—Creo que sé lo que quieren exactamente. Conozco muchas.

—¿Y podrías afirmar con base en tus experiencias, qué es lo que quiero yo?

La miro a los ojos fijamente y dentro de ellos, veo un brillo que sacude mi alma. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Isabella Swan? ¿De qué? ¿De la vida? ¿De su familia? ¿De un hombre en especial?

—Eso no es justo.

—Anda, dime— mueve las manos hacia enfrente en forma de negación—. Te invito a que me digas lo primero que pensaste de mí y después, lo que piensas ahora.

—No creo que eso sea posible, eres una dama, yo hasta cierto punto un caballero. No me permitiría hablar de ti.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que pensabas algo malo de mí. Los caballeros solo se guardan la intimidad y las malas cosas que piensas de las mujeres. En todo caso, si fuese algo bueno, ya me lo habrías dicho, ¿No?

—Eres inteligente aun con los temas más banales, Isabella. Me sorprendes, una vez más.

—Mis sospechas son ciertas— murmura ladeando la cabeza.

Parpadeo y suspiro.

—Ordenemos primero, después resolveré tus dudas.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Yo no hago promesas que no puedo cumplir.

Se muerde los labios y se queda pensativa. ¿Por qué se toma tan literal lo que le digo? ¿Acaso hice algo que prometí no hacer? Después de un rato de silencio y el ruido mental de sus pensamientos, asiente. Muevo la mano, mandando a llamar al mesero y comenzamos nuestra orden.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, hay una botella de Château Vieux Poirier, 2011. Es aromático, olor a fruta fresca. Al gusto es suave, maduro y lleno de fruta, con un tipo de uva Malbec, Merlot. Muy recomendado para acompañar carnes rojas y quesos semicurados.

Degustamos una copa mientras nuestra orden llega.

—Ahora me dirás…

—Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

Se cruza de brazos sutilmente.

—Parte de mi encanto es tener excelente memoria, Edward. No puedes hacer que me olvide de esto si me interesa demasiado.

Niego levemente pensando si después de todo, me olvidará cuando todo acabe. _¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando?_ Desvío la mirada hacia los demás comensales y suspiro.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Porque me digas que pensabas de mí.

—Es incómodo… ¿No lo es para ti?

—Hemos hecho un montón de cosas. ¿Hablas con personas reales te incomoda?

La verdad sí.

—No.

—¿Y bien?

—Ya que insistes, te diré. Recién llegada la noticia de tu llegada a la empresa, te imaginé como toda una mujer plástica, a la que se padre le daba empleo para mantenerla alejada de su tarjeta de crédito… Cosa por cierto, ¿Qué has hecho con la que te di?

—Está guardada— dice con un sonrojo.

—¿Cuántas bragas te he reventado?

—Lo que va hasta ahora, todas. Ahora uso unas mías.

—Mañana irás por más… Pero irás conmigo.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un exagerado.

—Permíteme tener el honor de ver lo que voy a reventar cuando te coja.

—¿Cuál es el punto sino será sorpresa? — pregunta divertida.

—Buen punto. Está bien, solo te acompañaré. Luego iremos a la ciudad a turistear y después volveremos.

—No vas a dejarme sola, ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso piensas huir con alguien?

Ella se ríe pero yo no la sigo, mi pregunta es totalmente seria. Al darse cuenta se detiene y Hernán llega con nuestros platillos.

—Aquí tienen, si se les ofrece algo más. No duden en llamarme.

—Gracias — dice Bella y yo sigo mirándola fijamente con seriedad. Me sostiene la mirada y suspira—. ¿Por qué me miras así? No era en serio tu pregunta, ¿Verdad?

—Hablo completamente en serio.

—Dios, ahí vas de nuevo.

—Vamos a ir juntos, quieras o no. Dentro del tiempo que hemos acordado, eres mía. Mía nada más— espeto.

—Nadie dijo lo contrario, Edward. Cielos—tira la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa—, pareciera que estás celoso.

Inhalo violentamente, pero ella no lo nota.

—¿Te parecería raro?

—Absurdo— responde—. Bien dijiste que somos amigos. ¿Acaso celas mi amistad?

—No me tientes Isabella. No ahora que tienes ese jodido vestido que quiero arrancarte con los dientes.

Bella contrae las piernas y suspira a medio jadeo.

—Para.

—¿Qué?

—Para de seducirme… No aquí, Edward…

—¿Por qué? La última vez que lo hicimos en un restaurante te gustó— alzo una ceja y me remojo los labios.

—Eres diabólico, Edward Cullen. Primero me celas, después me seduces… Me volverás loca. Ya lo haces.

—¿Por qué no te rindes a la pasión?

—Eres injusto, usas el sexo como arma contra mí…

—Uso lo que tengo a mi alcance para que te dejes llevar, Isabella.

—No aquí, no ahora— suplica y eso me excita hasta la locura.

—¿Por qué no? — digo acariciando su pierna y ella respinga de placer cuando uno de mis dedos comienza a tocar su muslo interno.

Se muerde la boca suavemente mientras cierra los ojos y después gimotea. Luego me mira a la cara con gesto nervioso y suspira.

—En primera, porque amo este vestido. En segunda, porque son el último par de bragas que tengo intactos y en tercera, porque si te digo que sí, no saldremos de ese baño ahora. Y yo quiero ver el atardecer.

Alejo lentamente mi mano y ella suspira con alivio.

—Me debes al menos tres orgasmos.

—¿Tres? — inquiere atónita.

—Tuyos, Isabella… Ahora, come. Te daré la puesta de sol que tanto deseas, pero después, serás solo mía.

Ella tiembla ante la expectación de mis palabras.

—No sé cómo haces eso, Edward.

—¿Hacer qué? — inquiero cortando mi comida.

—Me desarmas por completo. Coges incluso con esas palabras que te sacas casualmente del bolsillo. Yo… No sé.

Me quedo mirándola fijamente. Es lo mismo que siento yo, pero no se lo digo.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta anterior, no creo que seas nada de lo que alguna vez juzgué de ti.

Se muerde los labios y después prueba de su copa.

—¿Y ahora?

—Eres… Lista, inteligente, divertida y muy educada. Creo que si pudieses, llevarías a cargo una corporación multinacional. Sabes lo que quieres y eres honesta…

—No soy honesta— me interrumpe agachando la mirada.

—Que estemos aquí no prueba lo contrario. Uno de tus defectos, cariño. Das mucho por los demás. Me encantaría que la gente viese los sacrificios que haces por los demás. Estamos aquí a causa de tu… Bueno. Sabes quién— comento sin lograr omitir mi molestia.

—Qué ironía— se ríe—, le fui infiel para que él estuviese contento conmigo.

—No me gusta esa palabra. Eres integra, Isabella. Después de todo lo que piensas de ti y de lo malo que crees haber hecho, no eres más que una chica que busca el bienestar de los demás, por encima del propio. Y eso, hasta cierto punto me molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie hará lo mismo por ti, porque tiene el mismo corazón que tú.

Se queda boquiabierta y me mira fijamente. El monstruo la mira embelesado.

—¿Ni siquiera tú que ahora lo sabes?

—¿Yo? ¿Esperas eso de mí?

—Espero mucho de las personas, si no te has dado cuenta.

—Otro gran error— le tajo y tomo su mano por encima del mantel. Sus ojos chispeantes por la caricia me lo dicen todo: está sorprendida—, pero eso no va conmigo, Bella. Yo no te fallaría y ten por seguro, que haría eso y más por verte bien. Feliz.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—No lo sé— respondo con seguridad—, pero no dudaría en hacerlo. No si es por ti.

Se aleja de mi mano y niega mientras ríe.

—¿Lo dices siempre? A esas chicas que quieren una noche contigo…

Su pregunta me sorprende.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?

—Eres Edward Cullen. Eres un mujeriego, me lo has dicho miles de veces, escondidas las palabras pero ahí están.

Su prejuicio me hiere.

—¿Y qué tal si te dijera que lo que hago es por vez primera y honestamente?

Me sostiene la mirada.

—¿En serio quieres que te diga?

—Claro.

—Diría que te estás enamorando de mí, Edward. Pero, ¿Qué posibilidad tiene la alumna de ser el igual al maestro? No debes jugar con fuego.

Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta y soy incapaz de continuar. ¿Jaque Mate? ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo, por mi cabeza? Se supone que debo ser capaz de llevar esto sin ningún tipo de lazo, pero no quiero continuar esta conversación. Me entretengo bebiendo de mi copa y gracias a todo lo santo, la música comienza a sonar, rompiendo la tensión, esperando no mal interpretar mi silencio. Al fondo se escucha _O sole_ mío. Bella interrumpe y salva la conversación.

—Esa canción es tan típica italiana— susurra—, ¿No crees?

Nos miramos fugazmente a los ojos y después, ambos, al mismo tiempo evitamos el contacto visual.

—Sí— respondo tocando nerviosamente mi nuca—, está muy acorde.

—Sería… Interesante escuchar algo más rítmico.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo para bailar?

—Sí— exclama con nerviosismo.

Trato de relajarme y recobrar la compostura.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—Me sé defender un poco.

—Ya lo veremos— me sonrío.

Comenzamos a comer y luego de todo, nos acoplamos a un cómodo silencio.

* * *

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

Cuando pago la cuenta, le pido un favor al mesero y éste accede dándome una pequeña cajita en blanco con dos cubiertos desechables, Bella no se inmuta.

Faltan como diez minutos para que el sol se oponga y cuando Aldo se acerca, le indico que estamos bien y que nos espere en el auto. Este asiente, pero Bella se sorprende.

—¿No nos íbamos ya?

—¿Y perdernos la puesta de sol que tanto esperaste ver? — la tomo de la mano suavemente—. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Se muerde los labios y me sigue sin rechistar.

Caminamos hasta una parte rocosa, cerca del acantilado del mar. Ahí, hay un montículo de piedras blancas. Le limpio una para que se siente frente al sol y me siento a su lado. Frente a nosotros hay una hermosa vista color aqua y un naranja con un azul fusionados. Sus ojos brillan encantados.

—Que hermoso. Nunca había visto algo así de hermoso e increíble en toda mi vida.

La miro a la cara, fijamente sin pestañear. Un sordo suspira se escapa de entre mis labios.

—Ni yo— respondo ido, delineando, devorando cada línea de su rostro, de su piel.

—Me hace sentir en el cielo. Creo que en cualquier momento veré un ángel salir de entre las nubes.

 _Yo creo que ya está aquí el ángel_ , piensa el monstruo mientras intenta tocar apenas, mechones de su largo cabello, ése que cae por su espalda y el viento se burla de él, por ser él quien la toca y no el monstruo.

Cuando se gira, desvío la vista y parpadeo, haciéndome el occiso.

—¿No crees que la vista es bellísima?

—Arrebatadora, diría yo— contesto riendo como un adolescente en su primera cita.

Se da cuenta del paquete blanco y se muerde el dedo índice, juguetona.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, lo había olvidado. Pensé que… Siempre pides postres… Podría escoger uno… Para… Los dos…— sonrío enseñándole los cubiertos.

—¡Oh! ¿Comer los dos? Suena a cita de adolescentes… ¿Tratas de sorprenderme?

Tal vez.

—Solo es un pequeño detalle— digo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pues me ha gustado— responde tomando el paquete y lo abre al par de eso grandes ojos cafés—, ¿Pastel de chocolate?

—Tu favorito, siempre lo pides con una bola de nieve de vainilla encima.

—No sé qué decir.

—Que deberíamos comenzar a comerlo antes de que se derrita.

—Bien pensado— sonríe.

Comenzamos a partir la rebanada y ambos degustamos. Dos pequeños hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas y yo no puedo evitar reír. Todo es tan perfecto, dentro de mi fuerza de mando. Saco el celular y comienzo a tomarle fotos sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Memorias de éste día.

Se ríe y me planta un beso profundo y dulce. Me quedo sin aliento. Coloca ambos brazos por encima de mis hombros y yo la alzo del suelo. Nos entregamos chocando nuestras lenguas con profundidad y al despegarme de su boca, cierro los ojos apoyando la frente contra la suya.

—Sabes dulce.

—Es por el pastel— me recuerda sin despegarse.

 _No, eres tú_ , pienso.

No la dejo tocar el suelo, hasta que recuerdo su confesión. La tarde muere lentamente hasta que nos quedamos a oscuras. La luz del faro y del cielo es nuestra única guía.

—Es el momento, ¿No crees?

—¿De qué?

—De demostrarme que tan buena eres… ¿Bailando?

—Te lo podría demostrar si al menos hubiera una pista— dice y la coloco suavemente en el suelo.

—¿Crees que eso es impedimento?

Busco entre mis aplicaciones y reproduzco una canción aleatoria.

La voz de un hombre en un tono mezcla de Jazz y Blues, suena lentamente. La tomo de la mano y ella me sonríe. Ya reconozco la pieza, es _These arms of mine_ , ¿Por qué precisamente esta canción? Nos balanceamos lentamente en el pasto. Apenas veo su rostro y ella el mío. Me aferro a su cintura y me pierdo en el tacto de su piel. Bella se recarga en mi cuerpo y su calor me invade, es como parte del mío. Lo que me falta cada vez que me alejo de casa, su calor, su tacto. Me hace sentir yo mismo. ¿Y si estoy perdiendo la cabeza de la manera en que me prometí jamás hacerlo? ¿Y si ella realmente tiene razón? Tiemblo por dentro, no puedo permitirme esto. Apenas y nos conocemos. No puede haberse metido tan profundamente a mi alma, como para ver al monstruo, enfrentarse a él y dormir a su lado por las noches.

Quizás me falta ser más distante con ella, pero no puedo luchar contra el instinto sobreprotector que me nace cuando está cerca de mí. Parece la única luz enceguecedora de mi mundo, el faro de ésta isla, mi isla personal.

Me hace sentir incómodo. Mi mente rechaza cualquier señal de afecto, por más mínimo que éste sea. Pero mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo reclama esta mujer. Quiero que sea mía y temo que, el tiempo que nos resta en éste paraíso alejado del mundo, no sea suficiente.

* * *

 _ **¿Creen que alguien se esté confundiendo? Un capítulo dulce (porque ya me hacía falta ver tierno a éste hombre tan inquietante) xD**_

 _ **Gracias por la espera, ¿Ya 20 capís escritos? :O ¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué emoción! De verdad que estoy feliz.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme y todos sus reviews, espero de corazón haber ganado su estima y su aprecio.**_

 _ **¿Alguna teoría de lo que pasará?**_


	22. E' la mia

_**Capítulo 21**_

 _ **E' la mia.**_

 _ **(Se mía)**_

 _ **N/A: Nymphomaniac es propiedad mía, los personajes son de la señora Meyer. Respeta las ideas propias, el uso indebido de este material sin mi consentimiento es considerado robo intelectual.**_

 _ **x.x.x.x.x.x**_

* * *

Mi mano se posa entorno a su cintura con más firmeza de lo esperada. Me gusta mantener el control y mientras me siga sintiendo de esta forma, no voy a ceder ni un poco.

—Por fin anocheció— la oigo decir.

Me sigo meneando sobre mis pies, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio contra mi piel. Las manos se hacen puños entorno a su precioso vestido. Quiero cogerla pronto, porque un pensamiento me toma por desprevenido. Eso es lo que necesito.

—¿Quieres volver? — le pregunto.

Ella alza la cara y sonríe.

—¿Tienes algo preparado para mí?

Me muerdo los labios y asiento.

—Justo ahora, quiero cogerte… Hay cosas que aún no sabes— le doy la mano en forma de invitación y mira mi palma—: ¿Aceptas?

Lo piensa durante un momento y se muerde los labios. Su tacto me quema de la manera más deliciosa.

—Acepto, señor Cullen.

Su voz de gatita traviesa, rompe los esquemas del control que apenas domino. La tomo de la mano con fuerza y caminamos hasta el auto. Abro la puerta en silencio para Bella y la dejo entrar. Cuando tomo mi asiento a su lado, le indico a Aldo que nos lleve al hotel, que se pase los altos si es necesario y que nos dé privacidad. De su parte solo recibo un asentimiento, subiendo la película de cristal oscuro que divide los asientos.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Ya lo verás— comento y ahí, hasta ese momento, la conversación termina.

Mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, pienso. Los límites del sexo uno mismo se los impone. Con ella, he llegado a descubrir que está deseosa por explorar otros mundos, el mío. No quiero poner a prueba su nivel de deseo porque estoy a un solo paso de poder catalogar a Bella como un total ninfómana, de no ser porque estoy seguro de que obtiene placer sexual conmigo. Ninfómana, mi chica insaciable. Por las noches, la descubro gimiendo enredada entre las sabanas. Hace dos días mientras dormía, mi cuerpo reaccionó de la manera más deliciosa que pude haber experimentado antes. Me hizo un oral mientras estaba sumergido en los sueños. El chapoteo de su saliva mandó una sensación de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y yo me vine en su boca de caramelo. Una tímida sonrisa atravesó su rostro de ángel y yo… No pude controlar al monstruo.

Cogimos hasta que sol nos encontró, desnudos y jadeantes en la cama, sin saber dónde comenzaba su cuerpo y el mío. Dios, no pude creerlo… Esto es arrasador y adictivo.

Aldo conduce hasta el hotel y el tiempo de regreso, me la paso arañando la tela de mi ropa.

Abro la puerta y camino hacia ella. Bella sale y me da la mano. Caminamos hasta el hotel y la escolto hasta la entrada en donde pido la llave y ordeno servicio a la habitación: champagne y fresas, para resaltar el sabor.

—En seguida, señor Masen.

—Gracias — respondo.

—¿Qué fue eso? — murmura Bella.

—Servicio a la habitación.

—Suena interesante.

—Quiero tener todas tus necesidades cubiertas, Isabella— ronroneo cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran—: esta noche no quiero que salgas para nada de mi cama.

Caminamos el largo pasillo que da hasta nuestra habitación y le cedo el paso con la mano.

—Adelante, por favor— le indico.

Bella entra al cuarto a paso lento, mientras deja su bolso en la entrada. Cierro la puerta suavemente y la veo quedarse erguida en medio de la sala, con ambas manos por enfrente y con un suave levantamiento de sus hombros, noto que está nerviosa o tal vez a la expectativa.

Tan rápido como me quedo admirando su espalda, la puerta es tocada. Me devuelvo y abro, encontrándome un hombre en ésta.

— _Servizio in camera._ (1)

— _Prenderò tutto qui. Non supero chiamate, per favore_ (2) — digo tomando el carrito con la bebida y las fresas, y le doy un billete.

— _Naturalmente, il signor Masen_ (3)

— _Grazie._

Avanzo y cierro la puerta de un solo golpe y cuando la veo a la cara, no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa? Estás muy risueño.

Niego un poco y tomo la botella.

—¿Gustas una copa?

—Claro.

La destapo y un pequeño brote de espuma sale por la punta de la botella, el cual logro salvar en una copa de cristal.

Le sirvo una y se la entrego. Sirvo otra para mí.

—Por esta noche, por las que vienen…— alzo en cristal en forma de brindis.

—Por las que vendrán— me secunda.

Bebemos viéndonos a los ojos y suspiro.

Bella deja la copa en la mesa y muerde una fresa. El jugo de ésta se derrama en sus labios y eso me hace gruñir.

—¿Por qué no te pones cómoda? — la invito sentándome y palpando el mueble.

Ella obedece y se devora la fruta entera.

—Cuéntame, ¿A qué se debe esto?

—Hoy solo quiero que te relajes…— y mi espalda se recarga completamente en el mueble.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso.

La miro fijamente, imaginándome todas las cosas que podría hacerle.

—¿Me permitirías un momento? — pregunto mientras me paro.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No comas ansías, volveré en un momento. Lo que quiero que hagas ahora es ir a la habitación. Quítate la ropa. En el clóset, hay un albornoz que bien podrías usar. Quiero que cuando vuelva, estés completamente desnuda debajo de todo.

Ella alza una ceja.

—Pero…

—Es. Una. Orden— dictamino con voz seria mirándola fijamente a la cara y salgo de la habitación.

Me dirijo directamente hasta el baño y me arrollo las mangas hasta los codos. Cierro el ducto del agua de la bañera y abro la llave del agua. Busco entre la estantería sales y esencias relajantes. Una buena corazonada me dice que hay velas cerca y consigo encontrar tres que, además de todo tienen esencia a rosas. No es mi perfume preferido, pero creo que será bueno. Hoy enseñaré a Isabella a desarrollar sus sentidos. Quiero adueñarme de su cuerpo en todos los modos, que aprenda a confiar en mí y que se deje dominar. El dominio implica la confianza pero incluso mucho más importante que eso, debe aprender a reconocerse. Sabe hacerlo, pero no lo comparte. Quiero beberla entera. La he cogido de muchos modos, pero su placer también debe ser mío.

Cuando la bañera se llena lo suficiente y me cercioro de que el agua está tibia, muevo en pequeñas oleadas el agua dentro y ésta provoca una suave espuma olorosa.

Me quito todo. La corbata cuelga en el perchero de las toallas, mi pantalón se queda en el piso y lo demás, encima de la taza cerrada del baño. Cuando estoy completamente desnudo, estiro los brazos y me trato de relajar porque realmente me siento muy impaciente. Salgo del baño y camino hasta la habitación. Recargado en el umbral de la puerta, la descubro de espaldas abrochándose el albornoz por la cintura. Su mirada extasiada me recorre desde los pies hasta las caderas, donde me examina por un tiempo, más de lo debido y luego, cuando la atrapo, sube la mirada hasta mi tórax, donde mi respiración salta desprevenida cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

—¿Estás lista?

—Eso depende— traga saliva.

Me muerdo la boca un poco.

—No tienes que pensarlo demasiado... — murmuro ofreciéndole mi mano en su dirección—. El sexo es instinto. ¿Me deseas?

—Sí— jadea.

—Entonces… Ven…

Avanza a paso lento hasta mí, mientras sus dedos se traban en los míos. Caminamos hasta el baño, donde los vidrios se han comenzado a llenar de vaho y las velas han hecho su trabajo. Huela a mar, rosas. Un ambiente relajante y grato. Me acerco por su espalda, besando su cuello y pasando las manos por su costillas y luego sus caderas.

—Que detalle…

—Quiero que estés relajada y te sientas segura.

—¿Por qué no habría de sentirme así? — pregunta mediante un jadeo cuando muerdo y chupo su lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer tantas preguntas? — inquiero mientras desato el nudo de su bata y la deslizo suavemente desde su hombros, sus brazos, hasta ser un charco de tela a sus pies.

Con la yema de mis dedos, recorro su piel tersa y suave. Un orgasmo dérmico se escapa desde sus brazos hasta la curva de su espalda.

—Siempre… Haces que quiera saber más…

—Hambre de conocimiento, Isabella. Eso me encanta de ti…— digo besando su cuello. Avanzo hasta la bañera y entro primero. Ella me mira con ambas manos entrelazadas y baja la mirada, como si sintiera vergüenza. En este punto, me da un poco de ternura y gracia. ¿Por qué está tan cohibida? —. Ven.

Toma mi mano y cuando se va alejar de mi cuerpo, la jalo hacia mí.

—Así no. Quiero que mi pecho toque tu espalda.

Obedece y se mete suavemente al agua. Recargándose de a poco, su cabeza queda en el área de mi clavícula y se recarga. Tomo una pequeña esponja y comienzo a lavarla. Por un momento comienzo a creer que está a punto de ronronear. Mojo sus hombros y tallo su piel que, imposiblemente se hace más suave.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Relajada— musita, mientras adivino que ha cerrado los ojos.

Mi pene se irgue cuando su culo comienza a tallarse contra sí. Sé que ella lo nota, porque mientras mis manos tocan sus hombros, no deja de menearse.

—Sé lo que haces.

—Haces de la antelación un lujo… Hay que hacerlo ya. No demoremos — gimotea.

Se me escapa una genuina carcajada y niego.

—Tanto tú como yo, lo deseamos… Pero quiero educarte… Eres mi medida, Isabella. La ideal. Quiero explotar este potencial en ti.

—¿Cómo harás eso? — pregunta mirándome de reojo.

Mi mano se desliza desde su brazo, la vuelta de su codo para bailar en su muñeca y finalmente, tomar su mano. Juego ahí unos momentos, donde sé que su mirada curiosa sigue cada caricia.

—Hace algunos días… Hiciste algo que me sorprendió… Y que me encantaría que mejoraras…

—He hecho tantas cosas, Edward…

—Me refiero a… Masturbarte— suelto y un jadeo se escapa de entre sus dientes cuando mi mano de la nada, sube a su brazo y aprieta con suavidad uno de sus pechos. Pellizco su pezón derecho con mi dedo medio y pulgar, mientras la veo erguir las piernas, contrayéndolas, logrando golpear las mías contra la pared de la bañera—. Eres tan receptiva…— jadeo con aire caliente en uno de sus oídos—: Me vuelve loco.

Otro escalofrío se desata por su deliciosa piel.

—No juegues conmigo, por favor…

De nuevo tomo sus manos y esta vez, tomo el control de sus movimientos, bajando desde su pecho, el centro de su estómago hasta llegar a su sexo. Ella se sacude y gime.

—¿Qué haces?

—La pregunta que debiste haber hecho es: "¿Lo haces tú o yo?".

Ella gira su cuello y me observa.

—¿Qué…?

Entorno los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

—Bien, lo haré yo.

Separo suavemente sus piernas y aunque parezca imposible, se rehúsa suavemente. Yo empujo un poco y destenso sus muslos. ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo o vergüenza a que la toque? No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

—Abre tus muslos, Isabella.

—Edward…— gimotea.

—Quiero tocarte— murmuro cerca de su oído—, luego me pedirás que no pare…

Se muerde los labios y acepta lentamente.

Yo desciendo una vez más y vuelvo a intentarlo. Esta vez, recorro suavemente la parte externa de sus muslos, para luego acariciar la pared interna de forma aleatoria.

—Tu piel es tan suave con el agua— jadeo cuando mis dedos comienzan a separarse. Sus brazos se recargan en el borde de la bañera y la oigo respirar profundamente.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no llenaste completamente la bañera?

Chica observadora. Me descubro sonriendo maliciosamente y chupo su cuello.

—Para poder ver esto.

Y entonces, mi dedo medio baja hasta la altura de su sexo, donde comienza a explorarlo. Bella se tensa y se relaja cuando dos de ellos viajan y separan sus labios íntimos. Se contrae un poco cuando comienzo a subir y bajar el dedo sin penetrarla y comienzo un vaivén suave que solo logra acrecentar la llama de su excitación.

—Te cuerpo es magnífico, Isabella. Lo siento abrirse ante mis caricias. Quiero enseñarte como debes tocarte, que conozcas que puntos quieres que acaricie de ti— y mi palma comienza a tocarla.

Irgue las caderas hacia atrás y jadea cuando lo hago con un poco más de velocidad.

—Dios, se siente bien.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí-i— suspira.

—Bien… Ahora intentaré esto.

Separo más sus piernas hasta recargarse totalmente en las mías.

—Abre la boca— ordeno, ella lo hace y suavemente, meto los dedos índice y medio entre sus labios—. Chupa.

Me obedece a ciegas y comienza a mamar, logrando que ruidos húmedos salgan de entre sus dientes. Mi excitación crece cada vez un poco más, como si los dedos de mi mano, estuviesen directamente conectados a la extensión de toda mi verga.

Frunzo el ceño de placer, porque comienza a enredar la lengua entorno a mis dedos, mientras con ambas manos sujeta la mía, impidiendo que yo me suelte.

—Listo— jadeo—, es suficiente.

Me suelta suavemente y no sé por qué, pero tengo la necesidad de hacer lo mismo. Chupo mis dedos y ella lo observa fascinada. Bajo de nuevo la palma y me coloco despacio en su entrada, mientras acaricio su sexo de abajo arriba y lentamente comienzo a introducirlos. Bella arquea las caderas cuando el dedo más largo ingresa y luego los retraigo. Tengo un pulso excelente así que mis dedos no se desdoblan y entran de a poco completamente erectos en su interior. Su humedad, su calor, la excitación de su sexo me moja. Me muerdo la boca para no acelerar en contra de todos mis instintos.

La penetro lentamente mientras siento su culo, golpear mi sexo, al ritmo del movimiento de mis dedos.

La oigo jadear, cuando el ritmo comienza a ser estable. Sus manos se aferran y se zafan incontables veces del borde de la bañera y sus piernas comienzan a hacer pequeñas olas dentro de la bañera.

La oigo sisear, cuando un tercer dedo comienza a tomar partida.

—¿Te gusta?

—Dios, sí… Me encanta…

Mi dedo pulgar, golpetea, acaricia y aplana suavemente — y alternado—, su ya hinchado clítoris. Es una coordinación peculiar. Tres dedos a la vez.

—Más… Rápido…— me ruega.

—Tranquila, nena… Esto es solo el principio.

Esta vez lo hago más rápido. Comienza a gimotear y en las paredes del baño, se escuchan rebotar los sonidos de su placer. No me sorprendería que alguien nos escuchase. Un balanceo propio comienza a formarse en sus caderas, ayudándome a mejorar la penetración. Estoy enloquecido e ido junto con ella. Su brazo derecho, atrapa mi cuello por detrás y me obliga a comérmela a besos. Muerde mi labio inferior cuando su culo golpea por enésima vez mi erección y la siento tensarse, en medio de los gritos que han sido depositados en mi boca.

Pero antes de que llegue al orgasmo, me detengo.

—No, no, no… Por favor… Continúa…

—¿Y quedarme con toda la diversión? No, nena. Sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Me mira mientras su pecho sube y baja con violencia y puedo notar que comienza a enojarse.

—No es justo— apela como niña pequeña.

—Tengo mejores planes para ti, te lo aseguro. Párate, esta vez quiero que te sientes con los pies apuntando hacia mí.

Suspira con un dejo de decepción y me obedece. Me es inevitable no poder darle una nalgada cuando se cambia de posición. Reímos a la vez.

Cuando se sienta, sus rodillas tocan su barbilla.

—¿Y ahora?

—Por favor, nena. No me decepciones… ¿Es en serio tu pregunta?

Desconcertada y tímida asiente.

—Bien— comento mientras me enderezo hasta casi tocar su nariz con la mía—. Quiero que esta vez, te toque para mí, quiero que te des placer mientras te veo…

La veo pasar un enorme trago de saliva.

—Y, ¿Después que pasará?

Me sonrío de lado y toco su barbilla.

—Pueden pasar dos cosas, según lo veo. La primera: me deleitaré mientras te observo y posiblemente te acompañe. Y en el caso de que no pueda resistirme, te voy a coger estés como estés, sin importar donde podamos terminar.

Abre los ojos ante la expectativa, mientras pasa un enorme trago de saliva.

—Adelante— gruño.

Ella parpadea y estira las piernas, sorprendentemente a cada lado de mis brazos. Puedo ver sus ojos directamente, sin perder de vista cada gesto de su rostro contrariado por la premonición de mucho placer. Separa sus muslos y mis ojos siguen ese movimiento, mientras abre las palmas, bajando por sus pechos, hasta el centro de su vientre y veo desaparecer uno de sus dedos en su interior. Contrae los músculos de las piernas y luego, las caderas. Se toca con timidez. Recargo la cabeza en la pared del baño y me muerdo la boca, se ve tan jodidamente caliente.

Gotas de agua resbalan por sus pechos y noto perfectamente que eso logra erguir sus comestibles pezones. Mi mano viaja hasta mi erección y comienzo a tocarme suavemente. Ella intercala los movimientos mientras obscenamente — y muy a mi placer visual— introduce un segundo dedo.

—Edward— gime mientras cierra los ojos.

Mierda, se está tocando mientras piensa en mí.

—Sí, nena… — gruño—. Imagina que soy yo, imagina que estoy jugando contigo, tentando tu delicioso centro. Estoy preparándote para el placer… Nuestro placer.

—Me vuelves loca— gimotea mientras sus propias embestidas comienzan.

Tiemblo a la expectativa… No puedo más, no puedo dejar que se dé placer sola, porque ella es mía, porque me pertenece, todo su cuerpo tiene mi olor, mi marca, mi sabor. ¡MIERDA!

—Basta, ya— gruño.

Pero ella no me obedece.

—Basta, te digo— ordeno cuando mi pecho se infla y se convulsiona.

Bella sigue tocándose como una loca. Sus embestidas son fuertes mientras con la otra mano se masajea un pecho.

Me inclino hacia enfrente y la tomo por los brazos, en ese preciso instante abre los ojos y me mira directamente a la cara. Sus labios hinchados, sus pestañas infinitas, su largo cabello mojado y oscuro de mojado. Su respiración se corta, sus ojos se derriten en los míos, el chocolate se funde con el verde de los míos, como una frutilla sumergida en cámara lenta en un tazón inmenso de dulce. Me pierdo, me encuentro y luego vuelvo a perderme por decisión propia, porque me fascina la sensación. Siento arder todo mi cuerpo y la sensación explota dentro de mí, en cada parte de mí ser. No puedo creerlo. No puede ser verdad, pero lo es.

Pero callo. Mi boca atrapa la suya y me echo de espalda, haciendo una oleada de agua, mojar el piso del baño. Manos y piernas se enredan entorno de mi cuerpo, mientras mi espalda golpea el final de la bañera y su sexo se encaja en el mío, haciéndome sisear de placer.

Me retuerzo, sacudiendo las piernas y jadeo cuando aprieto su culo con mis manos y comienza a menearse. Nunca habrá nada más en este jodido mundo que disfrute más que hacerla mía. Nos movemos, sonando como un par de animales en celo. Bella mueve su cuerpo cuando sus palmas se recargan en mis hombros para después, subir y bajar.

Busco su boca, pero no sé por qué, ella me lo niega. Me hace enojar, pero no le digo nada, porque cualquier sentimiento de ira, desaparece cuando comienza a lamer la base de mi cuello. Abrazo su espalda y me pierdo, cerrando los ojos. Acelera sus caderas, creo que hemos tirado toda el agua que yacía en la bañera pero es imposible parar.

Dios, me fascina, me enloquece. Hace del acto el más sublime de los encuentros eróticos. Aprieto sus nalgas a la par que las abro. Ella no protesta, no sé cómo de este modo, hace que cierta parte de mis fantasías —que reconozco ya antes haber vivido—, se sientan como primerizas y mucho mejores de lo que alguna vez he recordado. Me gusta, chupo el lóbulo de su oreja y ella entierra las uñas en mi espalda.

—Te necesito— logro decir—, pero no aquí. Necesito cogerte en la cama… Necesito…

—Sólo hazlo— me ordena.

Por primera vez me detengo y me paro de la tina con cuidado, pero sin salir de su sexo. Agradezco por primera vez en mi vida, tener fuerza en las piernas y en los brazos. Con cuidado, salgo de la bañera y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo. Camino a paso lento hasta la cama y estando ahí, me dejo caer con suavidad encima suyo. Enreda las piernas entorno a mi cintura y yo me pongo de rodillas. Me comienzo a menear con lentitud, porque de nuevo quiero sentir el placer, pero esta vez, que crezca paulatinamente.

Toca mi cabello, gotas de agua salinas mojan sus pechos y yo comienzo a embestirla con fuerza.

—Edward…—solloza.

—Mírame… Mírame como me tienes, Isabella—digo sintiendo tensar toda mi espalda, mis piernas, mis brazos. Ataco su boca con fiereza—: Eres una mujer exquisita, mi mujer. Me vuelves un animal, un loco que solo quiere más y más de ti… No puedo más, no puedo en verdad.

—¡Dios! —se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo.

Me salgo de su interior y giro bruscamente su cuerpo para dejarla boca abajo. Tomo ambas manos y la estiro, para que, acto seguido, empalarla con toda mi empuñadura, haciéndola gemir de sorpresa y placer.

Aprieto sus muñecas, a éste punto no me sorprende ver sus nalgas, espalda y muñecas rojas, porque sé que estoy siendo muy brusco. Hasta ahora, no me ha dicho que pare y no creo que lo haga.

El sonido de su carne contra la mía, sus gemidos, el chapotea de sus excitación, mis gruñidos, es la única música que necesito. Podría escucharla siempre, sin poder cansarme. Pero yo estoy loco, la sensación no me basta. Quiero más, mucho más de lo que ahora me da. En este preciso instante, el lado dominante sale de mí. El monstruo domina, ella permite al monstruo hacer su voluntad.

El monstruo está fascinado.

—¿De quién eres, Isabella?

Ella no responde, solo su voz gimoteada contra las sabanas y el colchón, es la única respuesta. Le doy una certera nalgada.

—Hice una pregunta, ¿De quién eres, Isabella?

—Tuya… — responde al fin.

—¿Eres mía?

—Sí… Sí…

—¿Te gusta que te coja?

—¡Diablos, sí! — celebra con una risilla.

Me muerdo la boca.

—Y a mí me encanta cogerte, nena… De verdad. Te ves tan sexi, me pones caliente. Quiero que esto dure.

—Yo quiero, Edward…

—¿Qué? — pregunto a la par que una gota de sudor moja mi nuca y yo sigo embistiéndola.

—Me.. Encanta como me coges… Encajamos perfectamente…— susurra.

—¿Quieres más? — jadeo.

—Sí, siempre quiero más… ¡Siempre!

Frunzo el ceño, cuando el placer se comienza avecinar en mi sexo. No sé si es la euforia del momento o qué, pero lo digo y suelto sin anestesia.

—¿Quieres ser mi…?

 _¿Mi qué…?_ , pienso.

No hay etiqueta, no quiero darle etiqueta para algo tan complicado. Inclusive para mí, es algo irreal. Pero lo sé… Yo lo quiero y ella también.

—Se mía, Isabella.

Embisto tan fuerte y su sexo se contrae, menea las caderas por el orgasmo y yo grito, derramándome, me ordeña de manera violenta y me salgo un poco, para poder observar como las paredes de sus muslos son mojados por mi semilla caliente.

—¡Sí! — grita sofocadamente y cae completamente en la cama y yo detrás suyo. Mi cuerpo caliente, toca su espalda y yo me aferro a ella, como si fuera el último barco en altamar.

Esto es irreal, es… Tan fantasioso, pero puta madre… Esto es de verdad.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ¡Opiniones! Les quiero dejar en claro algo… Edward le propuso continuar ¡PERO! Él nunca mencionó como una "relación", por las que creen que mantiene una relación "sentimental", digo, por si hay duda.**_

 _ **Un enorme beso a las chicas que esperan pacientes, gracias hermosas. ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO.**_

 _ **Traducciones:**_

(1) Servicio a la habitación

(2) Lo tomaré aquí. No me pase llamadas, por favor.

(3) Por supuesto, señor Masen.


	23. Parole incerte

_**Capítulo 22**_

 _ **Parole incerte**_

 _ **(Palabras inciertas)**_

 _ **NA: Como nota, les recomiendo mucho leer las traducciones para que puedan entender.**_

 _ **Es un capítulo que da inicio y un giro a la historia, porque como saben, no todo es paz y felicidad…**_

 _ **Sin más, aclaro que la historia es mía y los personajes de la señora Meyer.**_

 _ **¡Gracias infinitamente! Sus mensajes y reviews me hacen sentir orgullosa de mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Las mejores personas del mundo, son aquellas a quienes llega este humilde pero significativo escrito.**_

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

* * *

La propuesta que acabo de hacer me da vueltas entorno a la cabeza. Como siempre, hemos amanecido en la cama, pero no precisamente durmiendo. He notado que después del sexo, Bella hace por dormir muy cerca de mí, pero más tarde cuando me descuido, está tan lejana de mi lugar que me incomoda, pero opto por no decirle nada.

Y ahora, ¿Qué somos? El acuerdo de confidencialidad sigue intacto. Nadie sabrá de lo nuestro, no a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y la realidad, es que para mí, solo eso vale en Estados Unidos. Coloco ambos brazos por debajo de mi nuca. Pasan de las tres de la madrugada.

Ella aceptó ser mía, pero ¿Qué conlleva ese especie de _compromiso_?

 _Sólo es diversión, Edward_ , dice mi subconsciente. _Por favor, no lo arruines._

—¿Cómo podría arruinarlo? — me pregunto en voz baja y el sonido de la voz de Bella, desvía todos mis pensamientos.

Gimotea una vez más entre las sábanas. Las piernas las tiene enredadas y una de las vueltas de la tela, queda perfectamente situado a su sexo. Ella se talla y ronronea. Incluso en sueños es tan… No sé cómo llamarlo… ¿Excitada? Caliente, tal vez…

—Edward…—suspira.

—Dime, nena…

Pero ella no responde.

Me giro y la tomo por los hombros, mientras intento descubrir qué es lo que le ocurre, pero como siempre que creo que me dirá algo, ella está profundamente dormida.

Me echo sobre el colchón y me hago a un lado. La idea de dormir separado no me parece, por lo que decido mandar al diablo todo y aferrarme a su cuerpo por la espalda.

Huelo su cabello, como si fuera un niño pequeño y curioso, encontrando refrescante y tranquilizador el hecho de tener su perfume cerca. Fresas. Mis manos viajan desde sus brazos hasta sus palmas, haciendo que mis dedos se instalen entre los suyos. Recargo mi cabeza a un lado de su oreja y suspiro. Esto es completamente ridículo, pero me gusta. Bella se acurruca más contra mi pecho y esa, es la única manera en la que siento que por fin duerme tranquila y en la que yo, por fin logro dormir.

 _ **x.x.x**_

El nuevo día nos amanece con un aire lleno de brisa marina. Apuño los ojos y me separo poco a poco estirando los brazos, dándome cuenta de que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, he tenido un sueño reparador. Busco el reloj y son cerca de las nueve. No importa, son mis vacaciones.

Las mejores vacaciones improvisadas que he tenido.

Me giro y la encuentro aun dándome la espalda. Parece que no nos hemos movido del lugar y esto me hace ver como un ridículo necesitado, porque he ocupado más del espacio que le corresponde a ella en la cama, por estar prácticamente encima suyo.

Hemos dormido desnudos, así que busco ropa para poder salir a la calle y hacer algo interesante y nuevo. Me coloco un pantalón azul y una camisa de lino color blanco. El instinto me hace querer escribirle una nota y ponérsela de recado en el mueble, para después, acariciar su cabeza y plantarle un beso en la frente.

—Vuelvo en un rato— prometo y salgo de la habitación.

Cuando salgo del hotel, tomo uno de los vehículos más pequeños.

Tengo un plan, espero no suene tan estúpidamente meloso, porque de cierto modo, esa no es la intención.

Ando por las calles de la Isla de Capri a velocidad lenta. Conecto mi celular al GPS para buscar un mercado cerca. _Ridículo_ , me repito muchas veces porque en el hotel hay un buen restaurante, pero a mí me parece una mejor idea el hecho de cocinar. Ya lo hice una vez antes, ¿Qué de raro tendría eso?

 _Ella es tuya_ , murmura el monstruo cerca de mi oído con una mirada orgullosa. _Es tu deber cuidarla, porque así decidió serlo. Un hombre cuida a su mujer_.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, hay algo que no tengo en claro y que quizá estoy cometiendo el error de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Ella dijo ser mía, pero ¿Bajo qué términos? ¿Y sí solo lo dijo por la excitación del momento? No es como si hubiésemos estado borrachos y por la mañana lo habríamos de haber olvidado. Yo no, al menos. Pero, ¿Ella?

Giro a la izquierda hasta llegar muy cerca del muelle, en donde un montón de comerciantes se forman y ofrecen productos de mar, semillas y fruta de temporada. Estaciono lo más cerca posible y me bajo mientras me coloco los lentes.

—Tengo que encontrar el almuerzo perfecto— murmuro para mí.

Camino por toda la orilla de la costa y alrededor de quince minutos, encuentro un mercado ambulante. La verdad, es que soy bueno cocinando, pero no puedo decidirme exactamente qué puedo hacer.

Me acerco a una mujer. Ella vende de todo un poco: mariscos, verduras, semillas. Parece muy feliz de verme venir.

—Buongiorno, signora. Siamo spiacenti, cerco gli ingredienti per il pranzo perfetto. (1)

—Non ti preoccupare, qui abbiamo tutto. Che cosa sta succedendo a preparare? (2)

—Non ne ho la più pallida idea. (3)

Ella medita un poco y entonces suspira.

—Sei un giovane e così fa anche dettagliate. Questo rende per tua moglie? (4) — pregunta con una enorme sonrisa y yo no puedo evitar reír con nerviosismo.

—No, non siamo sposati. (5)

—Un uomo veramente interessato da una donna, fa questo genere di cose. Il romanticismo è sbiadito nel corso degli anni. Credo che se non ancora sua moglie, presto sarà, perché dettaglio esprime che la ami profundamente. (6)

Comienzo a desesperarme.

—Avrò bisogno? (7)

—Certo, certo… (8)

La mujer comienza a escoger varios ingredientes. Escucho atenta a cada palabra suya. Me da una idea precisa de lo que podría hacer y luego me sorprendo pensando en cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes. Tomo todo y al final, parezco un hombre hogareño, cargando un montón de bolsas directo al carro. Cuando me doy la espalda, la oigo gritar:

—Buona fortuna, futuro marito! (9)

Me detengo de golpe y jadeo con cansancio. Me giro sobre mis pies y le respondo:

—Grazie!

Conduzco hasta el hotel. Hasta ese entonces no me había puesto a pensar en el hecho de que me veo raro entrando con despensa hasta el lugar. La gente alrededor se me queda viendo. Subo hasta el elevador y aplano el último piso.

Cuando llego, abro la puerta y meto todo lo que necesito. Trato de ser lo menos ruidoso posible. Camino con cuidado hasta la habitación principal y la encuentro aún dormida. Son apenas las nueve y treinta, así que aún me da tiempo de preparar el almuerzo, ya que definitivamente, nos hemos perdido el desayuno.

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

El menú típico italiano consta como mínimo de cuatro platos: _antipasto, primo piatto, secondo piatto_ y _dolce_ , es decir, entremeses, primer y segundo plato y postre. El _primo_ suele ser un plato o bien a base de pasta o bien de arroz. El _secondo_ generalmente está compuesto de carne o pescado y suele servirse con algún acompañamiento. El último lugar lo ocupa el postre, que puede constar únicamente de fruta o de alguna especialidad regional.

Decido cocinar L'antipasto a base de piqueos entre fríos y calientes que son quesos, aceitunas, champiñones, alcachofas, salami, prosciutto, carpaccio, mozzarella con tomate, mariscos cocidos, arancini las típicas bolitas de arroz a la siciliana, vitello tonnato que son tajadas de carne de ternera.

Para el primer plato, decido hacer un plato de paste tortellini al ragù. El segundo plato es el plato de fondo que consiste en ossobuco.

En la cocina tradicional italiana el contorno o la guarnición acompaña a los segundos y es un puré de papas. Y para postre, torta di nocciole.

Estoy bien consciente de que es bastante comida, pero éste, es un verdadero almuerzo italiano. Además, me gustaría que se alimentara mejor, cada vez la veo más delgada y necesito que tome fuerzas después de los maratónicos revolcones que nos damos.

Para las diez y treinta, todo está listo. Acomodo los cubiertos y me sorprende parada en el umbral.

—Buen día, ragazza.

—Buen día— saluda despabilándose mientras se sujeta la bata por la cintura—, ¿Te levantaste temprano para ordenar? — apunta mientras mira la mesa.

—No tan temprano— le muevo la silla para que se siente. Ella se acerca y acomoda, yo lo hago frente a sí—. Y no lo ordené, yo lo cociné.

Desatapo la comida y olor— debo admitir—, es delicioso. Me hace sentir en casa, ah, cuanto extrañaba Italia.

—Huele delicioso.

—Adelante— la invito.

Ella comienza a picotear y sus labios se fruncen para formar una sonrisa.

—¡Madre mía! Esto está riquísimo… No recordaba que cocinaras tan bien.

—Antes de hacer este viaje, recuerdo bien haber hecho de comer para ti. Todo comenzó cuando llegaste a mi departamento, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—La pasta Alfredo— conmemora sonriente.

—Así es.

—Tienes talento para todo— me celebra.

—No en todo— sonrío de lado.

—Aun así— mastica— creo que tendrías mucho éxito en el área restaurantera—. ¿Has pensado en poner uno?

La miro a la cara y luego coloco las manos sobre mi boca.

—Bella, los hombres como yo raramente tenemos el lujo de descuidar nuestras oficinas.

—Pero ahora estás aquí— me reta alzando una ceja.

—Eso es porque Emmet ha sido amable al cuidar mi lugar. De no ser por él, no creo que hubiese considerado perderme más de una semana de Nueva York.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te arrepientes?

Y de nuevo, ahí está. El burbujeante poder de sus ojos, inundado de un chocolate juvenil, ese que solo sale a flote cuando me reta y sabe que afrontará las consecuencias de su confiada seducción.

Me da la impresión de que solo aquí, a miles de kilómetros de su _hogar_ ella se siente verdaderamente ella. Aquí no tiene por qué fingir ni siquiera respetar el escrutinio de la mirada de su padre, la que siempre la reprime. Veo a una mujer forzada a madurar antes de tiempo. ¿Dónde están las travesuras de una chica adolescente? ¿Quién fue su primer error? ¿Alguna vez estuvo en problemas? Su escape, parece que soy yo. Pero no estoy tan seguro. ¿Es acaso lo que soy?

¿Sólo un escape?

—No me arrepiento, si es lo que quieres saber— respondo—. Esto que aquí he vivido, difícilmente podría haberlo reemplazado en otro lugar. Italia es mi patria y tal como mi padre, tengo añoranza de volver algún día.

—¿Y cuándo iba a pasar eso? ¿Cuándo estuvieses retirado y con setenta años a cuestas? Vives prácticamente en la oficina, Edward. Un grave error, uno que acabo de entender desde que llegué a ésta hermosa isla.

—Y eso quiere decir que…

—Este viaje me ha hecho meditar lo que quiero. Me esperan problemas al por mayor cuando vuelva a casa y…

—No es necesario que hablemos de eso— la interrumpo—, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

—No tengo problema por hablarlo, a decir verdad, es una realidad. No servirá de nada ocultarme, algún día hemos de volver. Pero por mientras, voy a disfrutar mi estancia aquí… Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Coloco una mano sobre mi ceja, recargándome.

—¿Eso es una propuesta?

Ella asiente.

—Lo que hablamos ayer… Bueno… ¿Fue de verdad?

Yo hago la vista hacia a un lado.

—Hablas sobre el tema de continuar.

La miro a los ojos y asiente.

—Tal como lo planteas, me imagino que quieres hablar al respecto.

—Sería… Una buena idea…

—Bueno, te escucho.

Deja el tenedor de lado y bebe de su néctar de naranja. Se limpia los labios y coloca las palmas sobre ambas piernas, como si hablar le diera vergüenza, como si temiera que al decir algo, quedaría mal.

—Accedí a estar contigo… Como tu…

—Mi amante, Isabella— respondo rápidamente, porque honestamente es lo único en lo que pienso.

—Tu amante— repite y parece que el término no le gusta mucho.

Tomo sus manos y ella me mira.

—Sé que esto puede sonar complicado y quiero que recuerdes algo. Desde el inicio, incluso antes de llegar a este punto, solo te ofrecí me ayuda— carraspeo—, mucho antes de que Black… Ya no formara parte de tu vida— murmuro—. Así que, la idea es básicamente la misma. Sólo que hay nuevos términos, o más bien… Cosas que debemos recordar.

—Te escucho.

—Lo primero es que… Somos… Una…

—¿Pareja? — propone.

—Sí… Una pareja. Nos debemos monogamia. No soy un hombre que comparte, Isabella. Sé que nada sentimental nos une y que hace bastante tiempo te quedó en claro que no soy el tipo de hombre que lleva una relación. Satisfago mis deseos, cuando tú satisfaces los tuyos. En esta isla, estamos juntos… En Nueva York…

—Supongo que terminará…

Su comentario me hace alzar la mirada violentamente. No, eso no era lo que quiero decir. Quiero proponer que podemos continuar aun después de cruzar este inmenso mar y los países que vengan, que estaré encantado por seguir estando con ella y que pasara más noches en mi cama.

 _Dijiste un mes_ , me regaña mi subconsciente _. Pero llevamos dos semanas, casi la mitad. Es tan poco_ , pienso _._

—¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero? Apenas vamos a terminar la segunda semana es tan poco…

—¿Por qué quieres alargar esto? — pregunta callando todo pensamiento rebelde.

—No entiendo tu pregunta, ¿Acaso estás esperando poder experimentar con otros hombres? —pregunto sin poder evitar un dejo de molestia en mi cuestionamiento.

Bella frunce el ceño y niega.

—Pero qué acabas de decir, por el amor de Dios— se cruza de brazos.

Me siento encabronado. ¿Por qué actuó de manera desconfiada?

—Solo te estoy diciendo que…

—Edward… Me gusta el sexo contigo. Dudo mucho que allá afuera haya alguien más con el que me quiera atrever a experimentar lo mismo que contigo, créeme. ¿No puedes entender que no voy a estar con alguien más?

—Accediste a ser mía…— gruño casi arañando el mantel de la mesa.

Ella posa la mano sobre la mía.

—Lo sé, estoy consciente. No tienes por qué preocuparte…

—No juegues conmigo. Sí no estás de acuerdo con esto, puedes decírmelo. Te propuse algo así porque de verdad me gustaría seguir contigo. Eres…— y luego niego—. Es decir… Tenemos algo tan natural. No quiero que tampoco piensen que me quiero adueñar de ti. Eres mi amante, no mi esposa ni una novia— expreso como si aquello me molestara, pero la verdad es que no—, así que… Sí después de todo este tiempo, crees que has tenido suficiente…

Se levanta de su silla y se siente en mis piernas. Me planta un profundo beso en los labios, mientras juguetea con mi lengua. Me aferro a su cuerpo, apuñando la afelpada tela de su bata y jalándola por los lados, conteniendo mis deseos por hacerla tirones.

—Creo que eres muy desconfiado.

—Eres mía— rectifico a la par que la miro profundamente a los ojos—, por el tiempo que sea, pero lo eres. Soy así, posesivo y hasta un hijo de puta.

—Y celoso…

—No— reafirmo—, celoso no.

—Y testarudo— besa mi cuello, como si pudiese asegurarme que no estoy diciendo la verdad.

Cierro los ojos cuando su lengua moja mi piel.

—Eso lo sabes bien— contesto.

—Amantes, ¿Eh? Y eso, ¿Qué incluye? — se ríe.

—Coger…

—Ummm, eso me encanta— ronronea.

—Tienes derecho de hacer lo que gustes, pero con discreción. Como hasta ahora.

—O sea que, ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano, robarte besos, jugar contigo?

Yo río.

—Sí eso te hace feliz, sí. Lo que no quiero que descuidemos es…

—El sexo— se muerde los labios mientras se talla y balancea las caderas sobre mi sexo.

Yo la atrapo con las manos y toco su barbilla. Sus ojos se derriten una vez más y me pierdo.

—Traviesa.

—Pero contigo.

Le planto un profundo y salvaje beso.

—¿Por eso te tomaste la molestia de hacer este delicioso almuerzo?

Niego.

—Si crees que ya lo había hecho antes para alguien más, te equivocas. Esto es nuevo para mí.

Bella se sonríe tiernamente.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me prepara el almuerzo, exclusivamente para mí.

Yo le beso los labios mordelonamente y ella se ríe.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, toma todo lo que de mí viene. Te esperan muchas cosas, altas y bajas… ¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo? — le pregunto mientras le ofrezco mi mano.

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Te acepto, Edward Cullen. Bienvenido seas tú, con todo lo que seas y tengas.

—¿Inclusive el monstruo que llevo dentro?

—Especialmente él…

Me mira y besa mi cuello.

—Eres un bombón. Alguien tierno.

Me muerdo los labios y le doy una nalgada después de levantarle la bata. Su piel suena deliciosa al contacto de mi palma.

—No confundas, Isabella. La consideración no siempre es para parecer indefenso y tierno— la tomo por el cuello y huelo su deliciosa piel.

—¿Entonces?

—No preguntes el por qué, sólo acepte el paquete…

Y nos perdemos en otro beso, tan profundo y tan lento que al finalizar siento que me falta la respiración.

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? — le pregunto cuando me abrocho el último botón de mi camisa.

—Pensé que me llevarías a pasear.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar?

Se gira y suspira alegremente.

—Me encantaría.

Cuando salimos a caminar, tomo el auto. Me concentro en ll0egar a la costa cuando apenas son alrededor de las dos de la tarde. La gente es muy alegre y se la pasa mirando el mar o subiendo a las embarcaciones.

Cerca de un puesto, le compro a Bella un paquete rebosante de fruta, lleno de melón, sandía y manzanas. De mi brazo, ríe feliz mientras con un mondadientes, me ofrece un poco.

—Este lugar es hermoso.

—Deberías de verlo cuando es año nuevo. Es un cielo de fuegos artificiales, tan grande como un cuatro de julio.

—Ya me encantaría verlo. Es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos hasta esas fechas.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto.

Ella se detiene.

—¿No te gustaría pasar esas fechas con tu padre?

—Bueno… Yo…

Y entonces, una mujer de falda larga, blusa holgada, con una pañoleta que oculta se larguísimo cabello blanco, alza la mano, haciendo sonar un montón de pulseras y collares de fantasía.

—Leo la fortuna con una moneta.

—No, grazie— le respondo y comienzo a caminar, pero Bella me detiene.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? — me pregunta.

—Es una gitana, pregunta que si nos lee la mano por una moneda.

—Suena divertido.

—Ho letto la mano di sua moglie, signore?(10)

¿Por qué siguen insistiendo con eso?

—Mia moglie non è interessato.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que no estás interesada. Además, te ha llamado mi esposa.

Ella ríe con nervios.

—Sería divertido intentar.

—Son charlatanerías, ¿Lo sabes?

—Pero es divertido, Edward— me mira con ojos brillantes y luego mira a la mujer—. Señora, lea mi mano, por favor.

La anciana me mira y yo asiento indicándole que prosiga, que ha aceptado.

La mujer toma la mano derecho de Bella y abre su palma. Su delgado y largo dedo pasa de arriba abajo por encima de las líneas que forman una seudo "M" en la piel de Isabella. Frunce el ceño y sonríe.

—Donna di successo con grande cuore. Sei onesto e premuroso, persone celebrano la vostra presenza.(11)

—¿Qué es lo que dijo?

Yo sonrío.

—Ella dijo: "Mujer exitosa, con gran corazón. Eres honesta y considerada, la gente celebra tu presencia."

Ante mis palabras, ella parece feliz. La anciana vuelve de nuevo a su mano y esta vez, mira fijamente la línea más cercana a su dedo pulgar.

—L'amore sembra che presto sorridere a voi, fortuna anche fuori i palmi delle mani, ma...

Yo traduzco.

—El amor parece que pronto podrá sonreírte, la fortuna se sale incluso de tus palmas, pero...

—Pero, ¿Qué? —pregunta Isabella con preocupación ante el repentino silencio.

Miro a la vieja y esta me mira directamente a mí.

— Signore, tu sai che non sono un ciarlatano. Prendersi cura di sua moglie, grandi steli di pericolo. Purtroppo bagna lentamente il futuro. Una grande prova che incombe, la ragazza ne risentirà profondamente.(11)

—Di cosa stai parlando?(12) — le pregunto cuando su ceño parece preocupado y repentinamente, toma mi mano y la examina.

—Vi sarà l'inizio della perdizione. L'amore e la sofferenza sono anime gemelle. La ragazza ha perso il suo cuore in mezzo.(13)

—Non so che cazzo stai parlando. Tu sei pazzo. Prendete il vostro denaro e ci lasci in pace (14)— digo entregándole el dinero y tomando a Bella por la muñeca, arrastrándola casi.

—¿Edward qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo?

Yo comienzo a ponerme furioso, ¿Qué se cree esa anciana? Giro la vista y noto que no deja de mirarnos con una mirada que grita preocupación y tristeza.

—Dime qué diablos pasó…

—No es nada— respondo cuando estamos cerca del auto y le abro la puerta—. Entra por favor.

—Pero qué…

—Entra de una vez, Isabella— le ordeno.

Ella pasa un enorme trago de saliva y sé que está furiosa. Se mete, se cruza de brazos y yo entro para después arrancar el auto.

—No sé qué carajos te pasa.

—No me pasa nada— respondo dando de reversa— y por favor, recuérdame algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—No volver a hablar con gitanas.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

(1) Buen día, señora. Disculpe, busco los ingredientes para el almuerzo perfecto.

(2) No se preocupe, aquí tenemos de todo. ¿Qué es lo que va a preparar?

(3) No tengo la menor idea.

(4) Usted es un hombre joven y por lo que hace, también detallista. ¿Lo hace para su esposa?

(5) No, no estamos casados.

(6) Un hombre interesado de verdad por una mujer, hace este tipo de cosas. El romance se ha esfumado con los años. Adivino que si aún no es su esposa, pronto lo será, porque el detalle expresa que usted la ama profundamente.

(7) ¿Tendrá lo que necesito?

(8) Claro, claro.

(9) ¡Buena suerte, futuro esposo!

(10) ¿Le leo la mano a su esposa, señor?

(11) Señor, usted sabe que no soy una charlatana. Cuide a su mujer, gran peligro la acecha. La desgracia baña lentamente su futuro. Una prueba muy grande se avecina, la chica sufrirá profundamente.

(12) ¿De qué está hablando?

(13) Usted será el comienzo de su perdición. El amor y el sufrimiento son almas gemelas. La niña perderá su corazón en el camino.

(14) No sé de lo que está hablando. Usted está loca. Déjenos en paz.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es lo que pasará? ¿Por qué la mujer le dijo eso a Edward? Bien, esto se pone interesante. ¿Un nuevo secreto tal vez?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer… No olvides dejar tus hipótesis sobre las palabras de la anciana gitana… ;)**_


	24. Eres hermosa

**_Capítulo 23_**

 ** _Eres hermosa._**

 ** _N/A: La historia es mía, los personajes, no. Esto va para las chicas inseguras como yo. Algún encontraremos (aunque yo creo ya tenerlo jeje) que nos diga: "Eres hermosa"._**

 ** _Esta historia, me encanta escribirla (:!_**

 ** _x.x.x.x_**

* * *

Me gustaría poder decirle honestamente que las palabras de la mujer en realidad no me han afectado ni siquiera un poco, que estoy tranquilo y que me es indiferente. Pero el tono de voz de la anciana me ha puesto en un estado de alerta, tanto que me encuentro a la defensiva con todo.

Respiro. Nada puede ser cierto. Ese es su trabajo: mentir.

El dinero es su objetivo, no puede ser más.

Conduzco el auto en silencio. Isabella mira por la ventana ausente, resignada a que no hablaré más de lo que dije hace más de diez minutos. El tráfico es lento y un pequeño golpe de calor por fin azota la isla. Me agrada. Suspiro mientras tamborileo los dedos y me da curiosidad saber por qué está tan callada —aunque no sea nada del otro mundo—, pero ni siquiera insiste en hacer preguntas, cosa muy habitual en ella.

Me veré como un imbécil si insto en preguntarle algo cuando le dejé en claro que no quería hablar y que evidentemente no hay tema de conversación que quiera aclararle justo ahora.

Miro mi reloj. Son pasadas de las dos de la tarde y encerrarnos en el hotel no puede ser lo mejor. ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Suspiro una vez más y recuerdo que el motivo del tráfico es que las fiestas de navidad están cerca, que por eso la gente sale a comprar sus regalos con antelación.

Me cruza por la cabeza una importante interrogativa, ¿Qué querría Bella para Navidad?

Nunca me he puesto a pensar en regalos para mujeres. No es que sea un tacaño, porque nada me cuesta regalar unos cuantos miles en chucherías femeninas, solo que nunca hay un motivo aparente para hacerlo.

La miro de reojo y ella sigue perdida en la nada, mientras su dedo índice descansa— o más bien sostiene— el peso de su cabeza. Parece confundida, demasiado concentrada.

No puedo más y enciendo el reproductor, colocando una canción aleatoria. Ella gira la vista pero la devuelve tan pronto como mis ojos se posan en los suyos. La voz de John Legend hace eco en el auto.

Ella reconoce la pieza y sonríe. Le gusta. Vaya, perfecta. _All of me._ Sé que soy un asno, sé que a veces soy una mierda expresando emociones, pero dicen que una buena canción puede expresar todo lo que uno no puede decir…

Doy todo de mí, adoro todo de ella, aunque no lo parezca. Esta chica me gusta a un nivel profundo, pero quiero decirle _"Lo siento, muñeca. Puedes darme de todo, puedo darte todo… Pero siempre seré un animal, un monstruo"._ No me gusta la sensación de que está molesta conmigo, así que dejo la canción y la noto suspirar.

Le presta atención. Está curiosa que no haya cambiado la pieza. Sabe que no me gusta el romance pero aquí estoy, enfrentando _mis temores._ Doy más de lo que puedo, de lo que alguna vez di. Espero entienda el gran _avance_ que doy para con ella.  
Espero que entienda que esta es mi manera de pedir disculpas por haberla tratado bruscamente y hablarle mal.

Lo lamento, nena. La bestia dentro de mí, no sabe tratar con emociones.

Los demonios son más grandes que mi propio corazón.

Avanzo intentando no girar la cara hacia ella porque una enorme vergüenza se apodera de mí. Diablos, parezco un adolescente en su primera cita.

Cuando la canción finaliza, me gana la curiosidad y la encuentro sonriendo, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo?

Niega aun con una evidente alegría.

—Dijiste que no eras romántico.

Abro los ojos de golpe y frunzo el ceño, fingiendo enojo.

—No lo soy.

—Oh, Cullen. Eres un hombre de flores y chocolates muy en el fondo de tu ser. Sólo hay que derretir todo ese hielo que te envuelve.

Sus palabras me llegan profundamente y me aferro al volante. No, no soy lo que ella dice.

—Estás equivocada.

Me besa sorpresiva y juguetonamente la mejilla y eso me deja congelado.

—Ya verás, Edward Cullen. Haré de ti ese que siempre negaste.

Me estaciono en una cafetería y la miro.

—Eres una niña de arcoíris y unicornios. No sabes lo que dices— digo con seriedad, intentando mitigar su melosa actitud para conmigo, porque hasta cierto punto no sé cómo tratarla, ni como llevar este tipo de emoción. Las muestras de cariño no son mi fuerte.

Pero ella parece no temer y se cuelga de mi cuello, llenando una vez más de besos mi rostro. Juguetonamente besa mis ojos, mi barbilla, incluso mi cuello; pero para mí inesperada reacción, no obtengo lujuria de esa caricia y sin poder reprimirme más, sonrío. Sonrío abiertamente y sin poder contenerme.

Una carcajada infantil sale de entre sus labios y por primera vez en muchos años, me encuentro riendo como un adolescente, sin preocupaciones, quitándome la máscara de _chico malo_ y peligroso y vuelvo a ese lugar que creí haber perdido, y me devuelve a esa juventud casta que nunca tuve.

—¡Benditos los besos! — celebra—. Edward Cullen está riendo.

Yo disminuyo lentamente la sonrisa, hasta hacer una fuerte línea en mis labios. Coloco la mano sobre mi boca, intentando matar los resquicios de mi inesperada alegría y descontrol. Bien, perdí los estribos, debo seguir controlándome, no puede volver a pasar.

Es algo que no se le permite a Edward Cullen.

—Vayamos a tomar un café— tajo el tema.

Ella me mira extrañada pero no pierde la sonrisa. Parece conocerme, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy dispuesto a ceder… Otra vez.

—Vayamos— me responde.

Salgo del auto y la invito a salir. La escolto por el brazo y entramos al lugar, pidiendo una mesa al exterior porque es realmente sofocante estar dentro.

Bella ordena un frappé de galletas de oreo y yo un café helado. Como es de esperarse ordena también, su rebanada de torta de chocolate. En secreto, le pido al mesero que le ponga fresas extra. Me indica que tendrá costo adicional pero solo le ordeno que continúe sin hacer caso a su objeción.

Parece complacida cuando le traen la rebanada más grande y servida. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz al haber cumplido sus caprichos más banales.

—Dime— comenta después de acabar la mitad de su rebanada. Me gusta que no sea caprichosa con las dietas, tiene un hermoso cuerpo—, ¿Estás mejor?

Bebo de mi café y hago un gesto evasivo.

—Estoy muy bien.

—Lo de la mujer te ha dejado marcado, lo noté.

Alzo la vista y entonces, la dejo de lado.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Te aprovechas porque no sé el idioma— se cruza de brazos.

—No es nada importante, te lo prometo.

No está convencida, pero tampoco se siente de ganas para continuar investigando.

—Ya casi es navidad— dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Lo sé— respondo.

—También…— balbucea y la veo a la cara, ella ve su tenedor fijamente—. Ya se cumplirán tres semanas de que estamos aquí.

Sí, también estoy consciente de eso, nena. Sé que el tiempo se está acabando. No me gusta tanto como a ti.

—No te preocupes por lo que falta mucho a que ocurra— le tomo la mano y me mira a la cara—. Disfruta el ahora— lo digo más para mí que para ella.

Entrecierra los ojos y ríe.

—Este Edward relajado me asusta— comenta soltando mi agarre—. ¿Qué planeas?

—No tengo nada en mente— confieso.

—¿Pasaremos juntos navidad?

¿Qué eso no era un hecho?

—Sí.

—Pensé que querrías volver con tu padre para entonces— murmura.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Quieres volver a casa para ese día? — inquiero con nerviosismo casi evidente.

Se muerde los labios.

—Es muy pronto para volver. Papá aún está furioso. Sólo… Llamaré a mamá ese día…

Noto cierta nostalgia en su voz, los extraña aunque la traten mal. Tiene un corazón puro, nada egoísta y los perdona.

La tomo por la barbilla y la orillo a verme a la cara.

—No estás sola.

Pasa un enorme trago de saliva. Dios, ¿Va a llorar?

Se echa rápidamente en mi regazo, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Acaricio su espalda dulcemente, intentando mitigar los temblores de su llanto. Está triste, sé que su deseo es que ojalá pudiera hacer a todos felices, pero ese no es el punto. No voy a dejar que pasen por encima suyo.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Por qué mi padre no me quiere?

—Él… Te quiere a su modo, Bella. Pero no sabe que no está bien su manera de hacerlo.

Toco su cabello largo y lo acaricio también.

—No me perdonará.

—Tienes veinticinco años, Bella. No puedes vivir bajo la aprobación de ellos todo el tiempo, eso no está bien. No es normal.

—Dijo que era por el bien de la familia— suelta y entonces me quedo quieto.

—¿De qué hablas?

Alza la vista y niega.

—Lo siento, hablé de más.

—No— la obligo a verme, me importa poco lo que la gente piense al vernos así en plena cafetería—, ¿Qué está pasando?

Niega, otra vez.

—Dime— le ordeno con voz dura.

Me mira a los ojos, encharcados de lágrimas y se rinde. Bien, confía en mí, nena. Jamás te dañaría, lo sabes. Puedes creer en mí.

—¿Qué quieres saber? — cede.

—¿Qué es Jacob Black en tu vida?

Se muerde los labios y mira alrededor. La gente observa que aún está sentada en mis piernas y eso le avergüenza porque en cierto modo, no es el comportamiento de _una dama_. ¿Qué sabe la puta sociedad? Se intenta parar, pero yo aferro mis brazos a su cintura pequeña y la obligo a quedarse, una vez más tomo su quijada y le hablo.

—Dime, por favor.

Sus ojos tiemblan y los cierra. Dentro de ella algo se ha roto.

Busca en su bolso su celular. Ese aparato que carga a todos lados pero que nunca usa. La he pillado por las noches mirándolo fijamente, como si no estuviese decidida a llamar a alguien. Los celos me invaden al recordarlo, ¿Estará pensando llamar a su ex? ¿Le pediría que volviese por ella? Lo enciende y yo me concentro en sus manos. La pantalla de bienvenida se abre y rebusca entre sus fotos más antiguas. Cuando encuentra lo que busca, me lo tiende y yo lo miro.

Es Bella, vestida con cachucha deportivas, lentes enormes, pantalón desgastado, blusa holgada y de franela, converse viejos, con el cabello un poco salvaje y enmarañado, le llega a la cintura. La foto fue tomada de un ángulo extraño, pareciese que algún paparazzi la pilló en su _estado habitual de adolescente_ porque claramente, muerde con fiereza su dedo pulgar y lee un libro de volumen grueso.

No lleva maquillaje y por supuesto, no cuida su postura ni mucho menos lo que come porque a sus pies, hay paquetes de Subway y una Pepsi. Pero a mí me gusta esta foto. Se ve natural sin preocupaciones, aunque esconde todo su hermoso cuerpo debajo de su ropa dos tallas más grandes de las necesarias.

Isabella es guapa, lo fue cuando era una chiquilla… No parece que han pasado los años.

—Te ves hermosa— le digo.

Me mira como si le hubiese soltado una bofetada.

—Mientes, me veo como un chico.

Yo le beso la nariz.

—Eres una loca, ¿Lo sabes? — Y me mira con extrañeza—. Eres guapa… Pero ¿por qué me muestras esto? No entiendo.

—Mi padre… Pensaba que gustaba de chicas. No es verdad, pero igual que todos, la gente me juzgaba por mi apariencia, que en todos los casos, vestir faldas y tacones no me hace más o menos mujer que las demás. Y sobre todo, heterosexual.

Charles Swan, hiriendo a su hija desde siempre.

—Bella— acaricio su rostro de muñeca, mi pobre niña.

Se hace la fuerte, pero no logra demasiado. Entonces, se retira un poco de mi lado y no me mira.

—Él me obligó a pasar por muchos lugares de moda y belleza, me negué porque no me gustaba pero me decidí una última vez que me gritó que le daba vergüenza. Mi madre no lo supo. Lo hice y cambié, quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso de tener a su única hija, ya que no había nacido varón. Yo… Al poco tiempo… Cambié. Sorpresivamente conocí a Jake, quien al principio ni siquiera me miraba pero luego _del cambio_ me notó. Salimos algunas veces y después, me pidió ser su novia.

Me llena de rabia, maldito hijo de puta, su padre, que hombre más miserable.

La tomo por el rostro, obligándola a mirarme si es preciso.

—Eres hermosa, fuiste hermosa, cada día lo eres un poco más.

—No es verdad— me responde, lastimada, sin desconfianza. ¿Qué no lo nota? ¿Qué no nota que me tiene loco?

—No hagas como que no lo sabes.

—¿Saber qué? — inquiere con un destello de confusión y me doy cuenta de que he hablado más. He dicho lo que he pensado.

Pero tampoco puedo permitir que se tenga tan poca fe en sí misma. Tiene más cualidades y belleza que todas las mujeres juntas, que he conocido. Lo puedo apostar y sé que saldría ganador.

Acuno su rostro de muñeca entre mis manos y la miro fijamente.

—Deja de menospreciarte. Eres bella, guapa, inteligente y la lista jamás terminaría. No sabes las cosas que dices, porque la gente te vendió eso, te dijo que no eras linda siquiera y te lo creíste. No puedes vivir pensando en eso. No te cambiaste el peinado ni las zapatillas para cobrar un cheque que tu padre sería el portador. Eras bella, me hubiese gustado conocerte a esa edad… Yo te lo hubiese dicho.

—Edward— suspira sorprendida.

—Soy una bestia, nena. No sé hablar de esto, pero créeme cuando te digo que no soy mentiroso y esto no lo reconozco porque sí.

—¿De qué hablas, Edward? — pregunta confundida.

—Isabella Marie Swan— digo acunando su cara, posesionándome de su cuerpo como boa constrictora, esclavizándola a mi pecho, queriendo fundirme a ella, a su deliciosa piel de porcelana—: Tú, me vuelves indiscutiblemente loco, un obseso declarado y orgulloso de tu cuerpo, sin culpa, no del sexo, de toda tú. De todo tu completo ser, me tienes hechizado niña, hada, bruja. Eres la perdición a la que estoy dispuesto a entregarme.

Abre los labios, sin poder creerlo.

—Yo…

—No, no es necesario que respondas— comento a la par que la paro de mi regazo y saco dinero de la billetera, lo pongo en la mesa y la tomo de la mano—: ven, necesito estar a solas contigo.

Parpadea frenéticamente y se muerde los labios.

Sin más salimos del lugar.

Tan pronto como salimos le abro la puerta y la hago pasar. No dice nada, aunque sé perfectamente que tiene muchas preguntas en su mente. Mi chica brillante, la diosa musa aprendiz que ha terminado siendo mi maestra. Conduzco a velocidad media rápida y llegamos en un santiamén al hotel.

Pido la llave sin soltar su mano. Cuando entramos al elevador, ella se recarga en la fría pared del cubo de acero y se muerde una vez más la boca, ansiosa, esperanzada, a la expectativa. Quizá tiene la idea de que la azotaré contra las mesas, paredes o muebles de la suite. No, esa no es mi meta.

Cuando las puertas se abren, hago una mano hacia enfrente y le cedo el paso, pero a la par que ella avanza, la tomo por sorpresa y la cargo entre mis brazos, como una novia en su noche de bodas.

—¡Edward! — chilla por la sorpresa.

—Shh, las damas deben permanecer en silencio.

—Yo no soy una dama— sonríe.

—Lo eres— le replico—, pero no necesito tus modales en mi cama.

Cuando salimos, algunas empleadas nos miran con una tonta sonrisa. Lo sé, sé que parecemos un matrimonio reciente. La cara de Bella es un poema intenso y sonrojado. Se cubre los labios y yo no puedo evitar reír honestamente: por segunda vez en el día.

Ella lo nota. Sí, me ha pillado con la guardia baja.

Entramos a la habitación de un solo paso. Bella hace por bajarse pero no se lo permito.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — le pregunto quedándome a mitad de la sala.

—¿No es suficiente?

Niego juguetonamente.

—No, señorita Swan. Déjeme darle lo que merece.

No entiende y su ceja hace un movimiento dudoso.

La llevo a la cama. Se remueve entre mis brazos, anticipando lo que viene. La recuesto suavemente y ella se tiende y se muerde la boca.

Me aflojo la camisa mientras veo que se masajea suavemente las piernas.

—No puedo creer que te he extrañado— murmura—, estuvimos juntos todo el día y te he extrañado.

Veo que se comienza a quitar la ropa y entonces, la detengo.

—Basta.

—¿Qué? — inquiere parpadeante.

—No lo hagas— le pido.

—Creí…

—Ese es mi trabajo— le recuerdo.

Me arrodillo— yo que nunca toque el suelo por nadie, más que por mi madre misma— ante ella y le quito los zapatos. Lentamente, bajo hasta el empeine de su pie y tentativamente, deposito un beso ahí. Mueve sus dedos a forma de estímulos y cosquillas y repito el mismo paso con el otro. Se queda quieta cuando a la misma velocidad, meto las manos por debajo de su ropa y halo suavemente sus medias de seda color durazno. Se abre un poco y alza el trasero cuando da vuelta en esa deliciosa curva. La miro a la cara y sonrío. Deposito un cumulo de besos húmedos cerca de su pantorrillas, sus rodillas y la parte más lejana de sus muslos.

—Tienes unas piernas preciosas, Isabella. Son una puta obra de arte.

—Me gusta abrirlas para ti— ronronea.

Alzo la vista y me guiña un ojo.

—Los pantalones te lucen bien, pero tu padre me hizo un favor… A los de hecho…

—¿Por qué?

—Para que me las mostrases y para poder tener más fácil acceso a ti…— confieso como un adolescente pervertido, a la par que bajo suavemente sus ya húmedas bragas.

Se hace un pequeño rollo en sus rodillas y la halo de un solo tirón, para poder llevármelas a la nariz.

Soy un neandertal, un sucio… Me fijo en su expresión y noto excitación. Una línea suave se forma en su cuello, esperando a que continúe con este juego erótico.

—Eres un animal, Cullen— dictamina.

Me quedo de piedra. ¿Por fin lo notó? Se ha acobardado…

—Y me encanta— resume.

Siento el aire entrar de nuevo, pesadamente a mis pulmones. Dios.

—Gírate…

Me obedece y se tira en la cama. Tomo el zipper de su ropa y la desenfundo como un regalo. Su preciosa espalda queda al descubierto, dándome la impresión de que no lleva sostén.

Me quito los zapatos, me cierno sobre ella y me monto en su culo, sentándome sin que soporte mi peso. Paso mis manos por sus hombros y dorsales… La siento suspirar, relajada.

—Tienes la piel más hermosa y suave que haya tocado en mi vida, Isabella. Nunca malogres esta hermosa obra con nada.

—La edad se lo llevará, Cullen.

—La edad te hará más exquisita y experimentada…

 _Sólo por mí_ , piensa el animal posesivo que en mí habita.

Esta vez, le doy la razón.

Sigo con el masaje y la escucho gemir pausadamente.

Mi sexo responde a su voz, como si ya conociese lo inevitable.

Me desabrocho el pantalón de a poco. Beso su espalda, dejando lengüetazos pequeños, que la hacen gemir.

Le subo una pierna a la altura de su cintura y me coloco. Mi boca queda cerca de su oído.

—Eres una diosa, Isabella… Esta noche, te haré cantar el himno al sexo.

Entro en ella de una sola estocada, gime y yo me muevo, pegando el pecho a su espalda. Agarro una de sus nalgas y la abro para poder entrar con más alcance a su interior.

Se pecho levanta del colchón y gimotea con fuerza. Yo gruño al sentirla tan húmeda y caliente. Ya no aprieta como antes, pero Dios, que deliciosa sensación saber que la he amoldado a mi gusto, a mi manera, a mi modo…

Tan salvaje y valiente que ha dejado que la haga tan mía. Es más mía que de ella misma.

La empotro, ¡Ja! ¡Edward Cullen empotra a Isabella!

Pierdo el control, me vuelvo loco. Gruño, apretando los dientes. Cuando sea viejo, sufriré por hacerlo tanto, pero vale la maldita pena.

Las estocadas son fuertes y certeras. Apoyo mi palma en su hombro, tomándola de base para emplear más fuerza. Sus nalgas rebotan contra mis caderas de forma sonora, pero no rítmica, es un golpeteo cada cierto tiempo.

Tengo que acostumbrarme a tan abrumadora sensación. No puedo controlar lo que me provoca, quiero más. Un poco más siempre. Pero también, recuerdo el motivo de esta sesión magnifica, lenta y brutal de sexo.

Beso el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo lentamente.

—Eres hermosa…— jadeo—: dilo.

—¿Qué? — jadea.

—Te voy… A coger… Hasta que te lo creas…— siseo y me paro, sin salirme de su interior.

Se remueve desesperadamente.

—Edward… Por favor… Continua.

—No… Hasta que lo digas— respiro fuertemente mientras el sudor perla mi frente.

—No…

Una estocada, ella gime y se mueve. Tomo su cadera y le impido menearse.

—Dilo, Isabella. Di que eres hermosa— otra estocada, me detengo.

—¿Me estás castigando?

—No, te estoy enseñando…

—Edward… Para… Me frustras…

—Eso es lo que siento cuando no te das cuenta que eres más hermosa de lo que piensas y crees.

Otra estocada, Bella gime y aruña la cama. Mi dedo viaja a través de entre sus nalgas y roza ese punto débil que nunca había tocado. Mierda, me vuelve loco. Levanta el culo y la punta de mi meñique — muy apenas— dentro de ella.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué… Qué haces?

—Lo había olvidado, hermosa… Tienes partes de ti, muy hermosas y provocativas por cierto, sin inaugurar aún— digo como un enfermo, perverso.

—No, por favor…

—Tranquila… Eso será después… Pero no tanto… Ahora me interesa que te convenzas de algo. Dilo…

Estocada, estocada, estocada.

Un gritillo de placer sale de entre sus labios.

—Soy linda…— dice al fin.

—No— embestida—, eres hermosa, bella… Una diosa.

Me muevo de a poco.

—Soy… Hermosa. Dios, Edward no pares— suplica.

—Eres hermosa, Isabella Swan… Eres una bendita obra de arte… Me vuelves loco, a cualquier puto hombre. Sé que quieren tenerte, sé que te hacen suya en sus malditas cabezas… Porque eres una fantasía húmeda, erótica y caliente. Y eso me pone como un puto loco… ¡Un animal! — digo posesivo, lamiendo su cuello y gimotea—. Eres el infierno y el cielo juntos… Y si eres una religión… ¡Yo te adoro! Renuncio a todo, ¡Mierda! Todo por tener tu cuerpo caliente cada noche en mi cama. Mi cama está vacía… Mi calor eres tú… Mi perdición, mi droga… Quiero llegar a la sobredosis si se trata de tu sexo, de tus orgasmos… ¡De tus besos!

—Me tienes, soy hermosa… Para ti…— murmura al borde de la locura.

—No, eres hermosa siendo tú… Para ti… Soy el mal nacido bastardo que ha llegado al paraíso sin merecerlo…

—¡Edward! — chilla cuando aprieto su sexo entre mi índice y el pulgar.

—Joder, Isabella Swan… Me haces un animal… Me olvido de ser un hombre cuando me entierro en tu dulce sexo…. Mierda, muñeca… Me haces rabiar de solo pensar que alguien pudiera hacerte esto…

—Nunca… Nadie…— lloriquea.

—¡Nadie! ¡Lo mato, Isabella! ¡Lo mato! — gruño cuando me mojo el dedo en la boca y lo meto en su interior. Ella respinga y yo la masturbo mientras la penetro.

Su cuerpo se pone duro y los gritos son depositados en el colchón. Su orgasmo llega antes que el mío. Intenso y duro, como le encanta y lo merece.

Me sigo moviendo. No quiero terminar, quiero vivir aquí, siempre… Lo que dure, no me importa. Sus nalgas se vuelven rojas. Paso la mano por debajo de las sabanas y noto humedad. Dios, se ha mojado tanto. Su excitación hace charcos en mi sexo. Los sonidos más primarios y excitantes que he escuchado en mi vida.

Adoro todo de ella.

Quiero que se ame, porque yo… Yo la…

 _¿Qué? ¿Tú qué?_ , piensa mi subconsciente…

Niego, no… Fuera eso. No ahora. Cierro los ojos sin dejar de moverme. Abro de nuevo mi vista, centrado en su preciosa espalda.

Gira la cabeza y puedo ver sus ojos chocolates, fundidos en los míos. Su mirada, su dulce mirada. Los ojos de una diosa después de un orgasmo, hace de mi cuerpo el detonante perfecto. Me vengo, fuerte y ruidosamente en su interior. Vibro con cada segundo que me vacío en su interior. Cada gota, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en esa preciosa parte del suyo, tan mío, tan de mi propiedad… Sí, aunque le pese al mundo, a ella misma… ¡A todos!

Isabella Swan es mía…

Isabella Swan… Me hace el hombre más posesivo, desequilibrado, celoso, primario, caliente y adicto a SU sexo, que hay sobre la tierra.

* * *

 ** _Yo sé que quieres dejar un review…_**

 ** _¡Te animo a que me dejes tu opinión!_**


	25. Tormenta en el paraíso

_**Capítulo 24**_

 _ **Tormenta en el paraíso.**_

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

 _ **N/A: Como siempre es para mí un honor darles las gracias por su infinita paciencia y recordarles que pues, esta historia es mía, pero lamentablemente los personajes no.  
*Llora como niña pequeña porque Edward no es suyo***_

 _ **Gracias a las chicas del grupo:**_

 _ **Redana Crisp, Linda Pattinson Cullen, Nene Masen Chambers, Vg Jhil, Kanami San, Lidia Martínez, Francisca Daniela San Martín, Alma Gonzalez, Dany Scars P. Lopez Sepulveda, Claudia Avendano, Anabel Ge Ge, Paola MaRA, Karen Paez Esquinas (que fueron de las chicas que estuvieron comentando cosas muy padres en el grupo, que por cierto les invito a unirse y buscarme como Danaenerys Hearthofstone).**_

 _ **También a las chicas de FF, que me dejan siempre sus lindos reviews:**_

 _ **Cary, Merce, Andy, Andrea Peralta, Teffy, Linda Pattinson (que estoy casi segura que es la misma chica del FB), Pera l.t., Rosy Canul, verdejade469, Diana, kimjin, Reneesme1510, Paty Limón, jupy, Angeles MC, Redana Crisp, ginnicullenswan, darky1995, freedom2604, Hanna D. L., carlitztwilight, patymdn, NessieCullen92, Prisgpe, Bella-Nympha, Karen Cullen Pattz, Jazmín Elizabeth, Iwanaha, Laura Katherine, JulieDeSousaRK, veronikice, WHO9, .56, Mikagiss, PameHart, miop, alondixcullen1498, DanikaBulgakov, Fer-Herrera, suhaylc, Cami-Twilighter, TanyaBTM, Lili Cullen-Swan, DiAnA FeR, megankvdw, Keit Duch, Melania, Lidia, SalyLuna, Dayis, Luluu Pattinson, allie Cullen masen, Tatitha, Anastacia T. Crawford, LaDOTT, pamelix, lissetteperalta, Flori97, shamyx, kedchri, Vikki Cullen, terewee, Jess, Mildred, Angi Cullen, Lore562, ginamasen…**_

Y a todas las demás lectoras fantasmas y que me faltaron de mencionar….

 **GRACIAS TOTALES…**

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Después de nuestro encuentro, no puedo evitar girarme y levantarme. La tomo entre mis brazos, para acomodarla en medio de la cama.

Ella no se queja, está rendida y soñolienta. Bueno, ¿Quién necesita somníferos después de un buen sexo?

La deposito en la cama y la meto baja las sabanas. Es temprano aún, pero no le caería mal una siesta.

—Descansa, muñeca— digo besando su frente.

Ella frunce el ceño y me toma de la mano.

—Ven… Ven conmigo…— pide sin abrir los ojos.

—Necesito hacer unas cosas antes. Vuelvo en un momento, ¿sí?

Niega como niña pequeña.

—¿Vas a trabajar?

Bueno, no he revisado mi correo en días y no he llamado a Emmet, así que, no estaría mal.

—Yo…

Se levanta y se siente en la cama.

—Ven. Duerme conmigo, cariño— suelta sin más y yo me quedo de piedra.

¿Cómo me ha dicho?

La boca la siento seca. Nunca me había llamado así.

—Bella… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Pero no responde, solamente alza la mano.

Tengo la sensación de que está más dormida que despierta. Tomo su mano suavemente y a hala con fuerza. Yo me dejo caer sobre el colchón y después me quedo encima de su pecho, todo mal acomodado y con los brazos de ella entorno a mi cabeza. Estoy de rodillas, con los brazos doblados y con los ojos abiertos a la par. Me acaricia el cabello suavemente y suspira.

—Bella… Estoy… Mal… Acostado…

—Así estás perfecto… Déjame abrazarte…— suspira.

—Lo… Haría… Si no me estuvieras asfixiando — me río y me despego—. Mejor déjame eso a mí. Tú cuerpo es muy pequeño para soportar el mío.

Me acuesto sobre la colcha y cuando estoy ahí. La alzo y la acuesto sobre mi pecho. Ahora yo sostengo su cabeza y la acaricio de arriba abajo, por su cuello, espalda, cintura y trasero. Suspira relajadamente y yo comienzo a dormitar.

El peso de su cuerpo se siente tan bien. Me dejo llevar por su calor y me quedo inmediatamente dormido, con Isabella Swan entre mis brazos.

 _Sentado en la silla del bar, me entretengo meneando el cristal del vaso, tintineando lo cubos de hielos que se derriten en mi trago doble. La miro apenas, concentrándome en la curva de su espalda y esa alargada "S" que forma su culo al tener la espina dorsal recta. Lleva un vestido que le queda a los hombros y contonea las caderas por alguna extraña razón mientras ríe. Se da cuenta de que es observada, de que es la mujer más observada del bar y lo disfruta._

 _Es la tercera noche que está aquí. No hace por ocultar que le encanta llamar la atención en lo absoluto. Yo la observo y retraigo la mirada como un niño pequeño al que no le alcanzan las monedas para los dulces, pero en realidad, tengo un arsenal de ellas debajo de mi cama._

 _Ella luce mayor. Quizá un par de años sobre los míos. No visto llamativa ni costosamente, así que paso desapercibido por el cúmulo de hombres borrachos que la adoran. Esa mujer me vuelve loco. Contengo la ira de las caricias "inocentes" que recibe de la mano de sus acompañantes. Me desquicia._

 _En pleno bar del centro de Italia, no soy más que un muchacho de dieciséis, hormonal, caliente y con la verga más erguida de todos los presentes. No tengo permiso de conducir al menos. El tío Garrett me lo quitó por la última trifulca que tuve, pero un par de billetes hacen del cantinero "un buen amigo" y de mi desarrollado cuerpo, un adulto más cualquiera._

 _La miro de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. Ríe alegremente. Su larga, espesa y suave cabellera roza coquetamente la curvatura de sus nalgas. Uno de los hombres que hoy le paga sus tragos, hace un movimiento "casual" rozando el zipper de su vestido. Ella lo sabe, pero lo deja porque de esa caricia saldrán muchos Martini y cosmos. Yo podría hacerlo, pero ella no me acepta. Dice que soy un chico, un niño ilusionado. Le he ofrecido incluso billetes para que al menos beba conmigo y poder llevármela a la cama, pero alega que le gustan los hombres mayores y que no es niñera de nadie._

 _No soy virgen, pero ella cree que es así. He cogido con muchas chicas antes, pero no con una mujer al menos doce años mayor que yo._

 _De espaldas a ellos, sigo con mi bebo mi trago y escucho su risa de campanas. Aprieto el cristal y gruño._

 _Cometo el error de girar la cabeza y notar que otro lo ha tomado de la cintura y le susurra al oído. Como perro rabioso, me levanto y lo tomo por la solapas de la camisa._

— _¡Quítale tus putas manos de encima!_

— _¡Basta, Anthony!_ — _Me pide ella golpeando mis brazos_ —. _No te metas en problemas, niño._

— _¡No soy un puto niño!_ — _grito rabioso._

 _El hombre frente a mí, se burla y yo quiero matarlo a golpes._

— _Lo siento, cariño… No me interesas, lo sabes…_

— _Serás mía_ — _le advierto._

— _Deja ese estúpido enamoramiento y supéralo, Anthony. No soy una niña como con las que acostumbras jugar. Ve a casa._

 _No puede más y reprimo la furia de sus palabras. Se ha mofado de mí. La peor es que me ha dejado como un imbécil. Rebecca, cree que estoy enamorado de ella, como un niño de Kínder de su maestra, pero no sabe lo equivocada que está… Lo mío es puro deseo…_

Abro los ojos de golpe, casi sintiendo como la pupila de mis ojos se hace más pequeña con la entrada de la luz del sol. Joder, ¿Hace cuánto que no soñaba con eso? Un recuerdo bastante atrapado en mi cabeza que justamente hoy ha salido.

Encuentro a Bella con las piernas enredadas en las mías. Me parece que hemos dormido un montón de horas. Miro el reloj y son cerca de las seis de la tarde. Cuatro horas bien descansadas. El estómago me gruñe en silencio mientras me estiro un poco y siento moverse a mi acompañante.

Ella levanta la cabeza y me sonríe.

—Hola— me saluda.

—Hola— respondo.

—¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bien— contesto inseguro—, ¿Qué tal tú?

—Fue una siesta reparadora. Pero muero de hambre…— dice sobándose la barriga.

—También yo, ¿Vamos a comer?

—Más bien cenar— se ríe.

—Vale, es verdad— le doy la razón.

Se levanta de la cama y me da un suave beso en los labios.

—Me daré un baño rápido— se despide sin más y sale directamente hasta la regadera.

Al poco tiempo, escucho el agua caer en el piso. Coloco mis manos por detrás de mi nuca, al percatarme de que ha dejado la puerta abierta y que su silueta desnuda se ve a través del espejo vaporizado. Santo Dios, su pelo mojado cae por su espalda. Me muerdo la boca cuando ella se lo levanta por detrás de nuca y lo deja caer para enjabonarse.

Ella lo sabe bien, quién es el dueño de su cuerpo.

Me provoca, está loca. No sabe lo que hace. Me levanto de golpe y me desnudo cuanto antes. El ruido del agua es cortado por medio del abrir de la puerta. Ella se sorprende y se gira, cuando me nota, se sonríe. Pero estoy hecho un demonio, mi tórax sube y baja con violencia al ver su cuerpo húmedo y provocador bajo el chorro de la regadera.

—Hola— saluda como un demonio. Un demonio que tiene aureola.

—Hola— la rodeo de a poco y siento como se pone nerviosa.

—Pensé… Que… Te bañarías luego…

—Podemos ahorrar tiempo si nos bañamos los dos— digo a la par que la acorralo contra la pared del baño y le sobrepaso unos quince centímetros de altura. Parece que la intimido por maldad, pero en realidad es que quiero hacerla mía.

—Claro— dice huyendo de entre mis dos brazos. Giro la cabeza y ella sigue tallándose el cráneo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Bañándome — contesta respingona.

—Deja de hacerlo.

Se gira bruscamente y alza una ceja sin entenderlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero tocarte yo… Ese es mi placer— le dictamino.

Sin entenderlo, la atrapo por la cintura y nos coloco a los dos debajo de la regadera. Sujeto su mentón y la beso suavemente. Es un beso lento pero dice mucho. Ambas manos se colocan en cada nalga, mientras encorvo la espalda para que su sexo y el mío queden a la misma altura. Me siento erguirme. La punta queda exactamente entre el hueco de sus calientes piernas y un golpeteo de la punta en mi entrada, comienza lento. Bella ríe en el beso y separa las piernas un poco más.

¡Perversa! ¡Me encanta!

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Cogerte— le digo sin más cuando mi lengua se pasa por sus apetitosos labios.

—¿Cómo? — me pregunta y yo bajo por su mandíbula y después su cuello, y sé que es más como un cuestionamiento retador.

Me detengo y me río mientras aferra sus manos a mi cuerpo.

—Es difícil de decidirse…

—¿Por qué?

—Me gusta verte a la cara cuando te vienes, pero también me encanta ponerte en cuatro… No sé si me encanta más verte el culo o verte las tetas mientras te la meto.

Abre los labios y coloca una mano sobre su pecho.

—¡Señor Cullen! — dice fingiendo molestia y ofensa—. ¿Qué clase de sucias palabras usted dice con esa boca?

—Las mismas sucias palabras que quiero que digas cuando mi lengua se encargue de quitarte toda lo mojada que estás ahora… Quiero lamerte, Isabella. No sabes cómo me pone el solo pensar lo húmeda que estás y el sabor que se llevará a mi lento. Paso. Por tu delicioso. Jugoso. Y caliente. Sexo— digo en cada palabra dejando una mordida por cada beso.

Cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios.

—Edward…— gimotea apretando las piernas.

—Dime, muñeca…

—¿Qué estás esperando? — me pregunta jadeante.

Yo me muerdo los labios mientras atrapo los suyos con mis dedos.

—No has terminado de bañarte…

—Después habrá tiempo… Llévame a la cama, cariño…

Oh, ahí está de nuevo…

No digo nada acerca de eso. La tomo entre mis brazos y salgo con cuidado de la regadera. Cierro la llave y sus piernas se enredan entorno a mi cintura.

—Hazme gritar, Cullen…— me pide y yo no puedo evitar gruñir.

—¿Estás segura, nena?

—Sí, lo necesito… También tú…

De eso no cabe la menor duda.

La acuesto sobre la cama y en menos de lo que ella piensa que le daré tiempo para acomodarse, yo le abro las piernas y me pongo de rodillas. Meto la lengua rápidamente y el calor, el encontronazo de su sabor con mi boca, es como éxtasis para mi sistema.

Grita chilla se retuerce y gimotea.

—¡Dios!

La punta de mi lengua encuentra rápidamente su abultado botón y con ese paso, hago un rápido movimiento de arriba abajo que me provoca apretar ambas piernas a cada lado de mi cara. Chupo y meto rápidamente, salivando, absorbiendo sus deliciosos jugos y gemidos.

La punta mi pene responde claridosamente a los sonidos perfectos de su entregada voz. Siento que quiero desaparecer en esa parte de su jugosa anatomía.

No puedo, Dios… ¡Joder! ¡Me siento un adolescente de nuevo! No puedo creer lo que me está pasando... No puedo creer que esté tan jodidamente caliente por ella, por lo que le hago a ella. Paso mi lengua por toda la extensión, de punta a punta y Bella vibra con ese lengüetazo.

Sabe a gloria pero no puedo más.

Con mi mano izquierda, levanto dos dedos y se los meto de golpe. Ella arquea la espalda y la levanta del colchón, haciendo que mi dedo pulgar oprima y acaricie su clítoris. Con la derecha en cambio, me masturbo.

¡Suerte que soy ambidiestro!

Menuda cualidad en el sexo. Me toco de arriba abajo mientras mis dedos se pierden gloriosamente en su sexo, el cual me moja prácticamente la mano en cada arremetida que le hago.

Comienzo a gruñir y lo siento avecinarse, nunca podré describir exactamente lo que se siente. Es como, algo sé qué forma desde el centro de mí mismo cuerpo, pero que se expande rápidamente por el mismo. Los sentidos se me agudizan. Mi corazón late a mil por ahora. Los latidos los escucho perfectamente por detrás de mis oídos y la respiración se me acelera, pero no puedo suprimir los gemidos. Me vengo y parte de esta cae sobre mi mano, el vientre de Bella y sus piernas. El líquido caliente la hace retorcerse por la impresión. Sé que aún no llega a su orgasmo, así que continuo, porque quiero que esté tan satisfecha como yo.

Al cabo de unas arremetidas más, decido continuar mi labor con mis labios. Cambio de mano y chupo su sexo, esta vez introduciendo tres dedos. Es como una desvirgada más en cada dedo que aumento en la penetración. Ella se queja pero mitigo el dolor con el sexo oral. La siento retorcerse y alza las piernas por las sensaciones.

—¡Oh, Edward! No puedo… Más…

—¿Quieres que pare? — me detengo.

Bella alza la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—¡Cullen, sigue!

Yo sonrío pícaramente y continúo mi trabajo.

Me esfuerzo mucho en mover la lengua pero lo disfruto como no tenía una idea y entonces, se viene y grita, araña las sabanas de la cama y gimotea mientras muevo lentamente los dedos observando su cara. Niega descontroladamente y jadea como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

Lo he logrado. Me dejo caer en el piso y recargo la cabeza en una de sus piernas, tratando de tranquilizar la respiración.

—Ven — me llama despacio—, descansa conmigo.

Me paro como puedo y la tomo de la mano.

Me dejo caer en el colchón y ambos abrimos los brazos, dejándolos por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Bella parece ida, relajada. Tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? — le pregunto.

—Sí.

—Lo sé— respondo con altanería.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes la cara de estar bien cogida.

Ella ríe.

—Eres un perverso, Cullen.

Yo atrapo sus labios con mis dientes y los muerdo.

—Un perverso que no quiere mantenerte famélica— digo dándole una nalgada—. Vamos a cenar, nena. Tú eliges.

Bella sonríe abiertamente y me besa los labios.

—Gracias por estos días, Edward. Los recordaré siempre— dice sin más, dejándome solo en la cama.

Sus palabras me suenan a despedida.

Me quedo pensativo viendo cómo se viste. _No, nena. No te despidas aún de mí_ , pienso. _Nunca me había puesto a pensar que odio despedirme._ _Sobre todo si es de ella._

Dejo de lado ese amargo pensamiento porque lo siento como una gotera en medio de la noche, de esas fastidiosas que suenan en los lavabos y que no te dejan dormir y te ponen de mal humor. Me levanto y busco ropa adecuada. Sin querer, no dejo de vigilarla. Bella se entretiene buscando un vestido mientras mira en su guardarropa. Me sorprendo preguntándome en cómo se vería su ropa al lado de la mía. La haría comprar muchas cosas, cosas para deleitar mi vista, por supuesto. Aunque terminaran siendo añicos o inútiles pedazos de tela regados en el piso.

El pensamiento me da risa.

Bella es muy especial con su ropa interior, por alguna extraña razón, les toma cariño y se molesta cuando destrozo sus bragas favoritas.

Ella porta un vestido color lila. Batalla en subir el cierre y yo me acerco lentamente.

—Déjame ayudarte— le digo.

Gira la cabeza y asiente.

Subo el cierre lentamente, llevando mis dedos a rastras por la tela. Su dermis se tensa y cierra los ojos. Al llegar al final, suelta un suspiro y deposito un beso en hombro.

—Perfecta, _ragazza_.

— _Grazie_ — responde coquetamente y se cuelga de mi cuello para plantarme un beso.

No dice más y se aleja de mí. Me quedo como un estúpido, embelesado viendo su figura perderse. Esta mujer me vuelve increíblemente loco.

Me termino de cambiar y suspiro. Bella sale lista, tomando su bolso. Luce hermosa, radiante.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro— sonrío y la tomo por el brazo.

 _x.x.x.x_

Llegamos a una pizzería no muy lejos del hotel. Es la mejor, casera que he probado. Comemos como dos adolescentes y charlamos de cosas sin sentido. Cualquiera nos vería como una pareja ordinaria, pero dentro de mí. Sé que no es así.

—¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? — me pregunta.

—¿Qué? — inquiero bebiendo de mi soda.

—Que me preguntas que si quería _penne*_ y mi rostro se puso de colores. ¿Por qué no me platicaste que eso era un platillo en base a pastas? Casi creí que te me insinuabas enfrente del mesero.

Una risa burlona sale de mi boca.

—Creí que estabas familiarizada.

—Pues… No… Evidentemente…

—Lo siento… No creí que…

Mi celular comienza a sonar. Bella sigue comiendo y yo busco en mi bolsillo. El nombre de Emmet aparece en la pantalla. Miro la hora y me extraña. Debe ser de madrugada en Nueva York y su llamada parece impaciente.

—¿Me disculpas?

—Adelante— me anima Bella.

Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia un lugar privado.

—Cullen— respondo.

— _Dios, Edward… Me alegra que no estés dormido… Bueno en realidad no estoy muy familiarizado con la hora actual de donde estás._

—No te preocupes, ¿Qué pasa?

— _Ocurrió algo en la empresa. Es acerca de los servidores_ — comenta con agitación.

—¿Qué sucede? — inquiero seriamente.

— _Alguien intentó incendiarlos. El sistema de alarma se encendió hace menos de media hora. Hubo… Una especie de hackeo cuando desactivamos los sensores de toda la energía eléctrica y los de "emergencia" se activaron inmediatamente…_

—Bueno, al menos no hubo secuelas— respondo con alivio.

— _No exactamente_.

—Habla— le obligo.

— _Estuvimos incomunicados y aparentemente, un Spyware estuvo en ejecución por lo menos tres minutos. Las bitácoras muestran el escaneo de al menos ciento setenta y cuatro bases de datos…_

—¿¡Qué!?

— _Hablé con los administradores de base de datos y me dijeron que es posible que alguien haya robado información… ¡Mierda! Pueden darnos un golpe fuertemente con esos registros._

Suspiro.

—¿Qué harán al respecto?

— _Tenemos respaldos y ya se han instalados Firewall en cada ordenador. Mañana se hará una revisión de cada computadora y la prohibición de entradas y salidas de memorias USB a la empresa. También reforzaremos la fibra óptica, así como la Red LAN de todo el edificio._

—Quiero… ¡No! Ordeno que se localice la dirección IP de la computadora que usaron para tirar nuestra red.

— _Ya estamos en eso._

—Bien, mañana te llamaré.

— _¿Has revisado últimamente tu correo?_

¡Mierda!

—No, lo he olvidado— respondo apretando el puente de mi nariz.

— _Te envíe hace días unos contratos para que los revises personalmente. De cualquier forma, te llamaré a ti directamente, para evitar que también quiera hackear tus cuentas privadas._

—Gracias, Emmet. Por cuidar la empresa.

— _De nada, hermano. Somos de la familia y cuido tu lugar como si fuese mío._

—Sé que este último mes ha sido fuerte y de presión para ti… Volveré pronto.

Se ríe.

— _Estoy como en una juguetería, Edward. Este es mi lugar feliz. Esto me gusta. ¿En serio piensas volver?_

Miro hacia Bella y me sorprende observándola. Me saluda y yo le sonrío.

—Hay algunas cosas que no puedo mantener para siempre.

— _Bueno, sea lo que sea a lo que te refieras… Espero que tus vacaciones larguísimas valgan la pena porque volviendo habrá trabajo hasta para llevar a casa._

—Mi pan de cada día en los últimos diez años.

— _Nos vemos pronto, hermano… Hasta se te extraña_ — se burla.

—Adiós, Emmet.

Cuelgo y camino hasta la mesa donde ella está.

—¿Todo bien?

Sonrío acariciando su mejilla.

—Nada de qué preocuparse.

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

Antes de llegar al hotel, damos un pequeño paseo por la costa a pie.

Al volver, nos entregamos de nuevo a la pasión encarnizada, una vez más comandada por Bella. Apenas pisamos el piso de la habitación, se desnudó ante mí y comenzó a besarme fieramente. La cama esta vez no fue nuestro lugar de encuentro, sino que el piso de la sala fue el testigo de la llamarada intensa de su pasión. Quedé casi en coma después de su asalto pasional pero me encantó. Cerca de las una de la madrugada, ella ya yace en la habitación principal, desnuda y complacida.

Yo no puedo dormir. La situación en Nueva York me mantiene alerta, así que el insomnio no se hace esperar.

Reviso mi celular varias veces, debatiéndome entre volver a llamar o no a Emmet.

Así que, me decido por encender la computadora.

Entro a la bandeja de correos. Los primeros que noto son los de Emmet. Tengo al menos diez de él y unos veinte de Susana. Los leo pacientemente y me entretengo. Al cabo de más de tres cuartos de hora, me sorprendo al notar uno de Sam K. Uley con el asunto de **INFORMACIÓN.**

No recuerdo haberle pedido algo, pero de cualquier forma lo reviso. Mis ojos se abren de golpe al leer lo que el E-mail contiene.

 **De: Knox U.**

 **Para: E.C. Enterprises.**

 **Asunto: INFORMACIÓN.**

 _ **Me debatí internamente entre enviarte o no está información porque es demasiado privada como para que alguien pueda filtrarse y robarla. Pero me arriesgo sin más porque no puedo explicártelo directamente, ya que debo volar a Francia a un cuartel. De cualquier forma, te advierto de antemano que esta información es precisa y muy confidencial. Sí esto se filtra, podrías causar un caos.**_

 _ **Suerte hermano…**_

Al final del correo venían más de quince archivos adjuntos y escaneados de dos personas: Charles Swan y Jacob Black.

Al abrirlos, no pude más que asombrarme. ¡Eran más que unas viles ratas!

Evasión de impuestos, robo de patentes electrónicas y de software, ¡Lazos con la mafia! Había más de dos archivos por tema que probaban que este par usaban prestanombres para pasar desapercibidos y lo peor de todo era que Charles Swan era inversionista fuerte de la empresa de Black.

—Estos imbéciles…— murmuré.

El último archivo adjunto, es un video grabado en baja calidad. Lo descargo tan rápida como puedo ya que el Internet del hotel no tiene tanta conexión.

Espero y lo reproduzco y olvido que la bocina de la laptop está a todo volumen. Un ruido extraño sale y yo detengo de golpe la reproducción.

—¡Mierda! — maldigo bajo cuando Bella se remueve en la cama y suspira, volviendo a dormir.

La miro y suspiro porque no se ha despertado. Busco unos audífonos y me los coloco. Cuando lo hago, vuelvo a reproducir.

Hay dos hombres que están siendo grabados, el primero es fácil de identificar: Jacob Black. El segundo no muestra la cara. Solo se es grabado una parte de su brazo, pero puedo adivinar que Charlie está detrás de todo esto también. O también podría ser Bill Black, el padre del perro.

— _Ella no es mi tipo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ — pregunta Jacob.

— _Tienes que casarte con ella para que esto funcione. Necesito que estén ambas casas unidas. La chica es guapa, te gustará con el tiempo._

— _No lo creo_ — comenta el perro—, _ella… Creo que es… Lesbiana…_

— _No lo es…_ — asegura la segunda voz—. _Verás que con un cambio de atuendo será más atractiva._

— _Eso espero_ — murmura Black apretando los dientes—, _no quiero estar con una mujer que parezca un adolescente desaliñado._

Miro la pantalla con furia. ¿Cómo pueden decir eso de ella?

—Imbécil, hijo de las mil putas— gruño rabioso por sus palabras.

— _Sólo me basta que te comprometas. Además, estarás viajando por mucho tiempo, casi no la verás._

— _¿Puedo desvirgarla? Porque obviamente lo es_ — expresa el pendejo de Black.

¡HIJO DE PERRA!

— _Sí ella se deja, sí_ — responde el otro que aún no se deja ver.

— _Será difícil… Pero lo lograré_ — ríe y entonces, el vídeo se acaba.

Me tallo la cara con las manos y suspiro. No puede ser, este imbécil… Mierda… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan hijos de perra? ¡Ambos! Quien quiera que sea el otro… De seguro es su padre o el de Bella, de eso no me cabe duda. Pero no puede saberlo aún, debo fundamentar bien estas pruebas y eso definitivamente llevará tiempo ya que Sam se fue a Francia… Carajo, menuda suerte.

—Ella no puede volver con él… No, no lo permitiré— murmuro apuñando las manos y golpeando la mesa.

—¿De qué hablas, Edward? — pregunta parada en el umbral de la puerta mientras se talla los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta. ¿Ella me escuchó?

 _ **No olviden sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz…**_

 _ **Aclaraciones de tecnicismos:**_

 _ **Spyware: es una herramienta de programa que se filtra en las computadoras para que se pueda robar información confidencial.**_

 _ **Firewall: es un programa que impide que el spyware funcione.**_

 _ **Hackeo o hackear (hacker): persona, acción o programa que se encarga de obtener información ilegalmente.**_

 _ **Servidores: enormes computadoras que almacenan información importante y confidencial de las empresas.**_


	26. La prima volta, mia pace, la mia musica

_**Capítulo 25**_

 _ **La prima volta, mia pace, la mia musica.**_

 _ **(La primera vez, mi paz, mi música).**_

 _ **N/A: Muchas gracias a Tatiana, la chica nena hermosa que me apoyo con el italiano y me ayudó con muchas referencias acerca de la cultura.  
¡Gracias por la paciencia, hermosa! Eres la mejor…**_

 _ **La historia es de mi completa autoría, los personajes son de S. Meyer.**_

 _ **X.x.X**_

 _Este capítulo es especial, en honor del cumpleaños número 30 de Rob.  
_ **x.x.x**

* * *

Miro hacia donde ella se encuentra y la veo soñolienta parada en la puerta. Cierro la tapa de la computadora y hago un movimiento casual parándome de la silla.

—Estaba viendo algunos archivos de la empresa. Hay, una empleada que es importante como desarrolladora y otra empresa quiere contratarla… Pero no es significativo ahora, ¿Qué haces despierta?

Bella parece confundida.

—Eh, yo… Estaba dormida y escuché un ruido. Volví a dormitar pero… Me dio sed…

Me acerco a ella y la tomo entre mis brazos.

—¿Ya has bebido agua?

—No…

—Yo te la traigo— digo sin más y la dejo sola.

Camino hasta el comedor y le sirvo un vaso con agua templada. Regreso a la habitación y se lo entrego. Ella lo tomo y bebe. Lo termina de golpe y me entrega el cristal.

—Gracias.

—De nada, ahora… Vayamos a dormir…

—Pensé que trabajabas.

—No, ya terminé.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, nena— sonrío besando el tope de su cabeza y empujándola de a poco por la espalda—. Vamos a descansar.

Me meto entre las sabanas y ella se acomoda a mi lado. Tengo la sensación de que es más curiosa de lo que parece, por lo que debo idear un plan para mantenerla alejada de su curiosidad hasta que lo olvide. Algo me dice que no será fácil.

—Edward…

—¿Hmm? — murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

—¿En serio está todo bien? Te veías molesto.

Ya, aquí vamos.

—Todo está perfecto— suspiro abrazándola.

—Sí... Es algo de la empresa sabes que me encantaría ayudar.

Bueno, en parte sí, pero no quiero estresarla.

—No es nada de lo que crees.

No está convencida, lo sé.

—Vuelve a dormir— le pido—, mañana estarás cansada sino duermes tus horas.

—Bueno… Me he despertado al completo y ya no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Pero yo estoy rendido, quiero dormir. Aunque sé que seguirá insistiendo.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?

—¿Cómo de qué?

—Lo que gustes— la invito—, siempre y cuando no sean cosas que te pongan triste.

Ella ríe, porque ya comienzo a conocerla.

—No sé de qué hablarte.

—Cuéntame de algo especial.

Bella lo piensa un poco y después, salta sorpresivamente de la cama. Me sostengo sobre mis codos y veo que rebusca en su maleta para sacar, un cofrecito de madera. Se recuesta de nuevo a mi lado y lo sostiene sobre su estómago.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Es mi tesoro— dice como niña.

—¿Qué puedes guardar en una caja tan pequeña?

—Recuerdos— sonríe.

Alzo una ceja intrigado. Me giro un poco y enciendo la luz del buró.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdos? — pregunto curiosamente.

Ella sonríe, como si hubiese esperado que yo le preguntara eso. Se sienta y abre la caja con una llave pequeña. Abre la tapa y saca pequeños cuadrados, que al enseñármelos, me doy cuenta de que son fotografías instantáneas sacadas de una vieja cámara.

Hay decenas de ellas, pero lo que me sorprende es que un hombre de edad avanzada, sale más de una vez entre sus fotos. Tomo una de ellas y la acerco a mi cara. El hombre está sonriente con una pipa en la mano, cerca de una chimenea. Otra más, es el mismo pero con una niña pequeña sentada en el regazo vestida de blanco y así sucesivamente en diferentes años.

—¿Quién es él?

Bella se muerde los labios.

—Él es Ernest Swan, mi abuelo.

¿Ha dicho Ernest Swan? ¿El mismo Ernest Swan multimillonario creador e inversionista de la nueva tecnología Li-Fi?

—Tu abuelo es…

—Sí, uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos— suspira.

—Es una leyenda— comento sorprendido—, pero no he sabido nada de él en años.

—Es porque está retirado lejos del bullicio— comenta con tristeza—, lo necesita.

—Debe ser porque es mayor…

—Sí… Además de que tiene cáncer en el páncreas— dice con pesadez.

—Lo siento, Bella— acaricio su espalda—. Precisamente te dije que no quería que hablaras de nada triste.

—No estoy triste— hace una mueca—, mi abuelo se ha tratado por mucho tiempo y… Aún tengo esperanza de que se cure.

—Tiene las posibilidades— la animo.

—Sí, sé que está mejor porque ahora no trabaja. Tiene, a muchas personas trabajando para él.

—¿Tu padre? — inquiero con desconfianza.

Pero para mi sorpresa, ella niega.

—No, mi papá no está a cargo de nada del abuelo.

—¿Por qué?

Hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros.

—El abuelo simplemente no confía en él.

 _Y bien hace_ , pienso.

—Sus razones ha de tener.

—En realidad… Sí. Verás… Al poco tiempo de nacida, mi abuelo le otorgó a mi padre grandes partes de la empresa _Rochester Cop.,_ fundada por mi abuelo en honor a su madre, quien lo estudió a base de sacrificios. En fin— comenta—, mi abuelo estaba emocionado con mi nacimiento ya que era su primera nieta y probablemente la única, ya que mi padre al igual que yo, no tiene más hermanos. El abuelo Ernest le cedió como regalo ese poder, mi padre estaba feliz, pero no administro correctamente y casi la empresa se fue a la bancarrota. Fueron tiempos difíciles a palabras de mi mamá y me parece que por ese tiempo, mi padre se volvió cercano a Bill Black. Desde luego que mi abuelo tomó cartas en el asunto y quitó todos los derechos de la empresa y volvió a trabajar para levantarse nuevamente. Mi padre se puso furioso y dejaron de hablarse por años… Creo que hasta la fecha sigue ese rencor.

Bueno, cualquiera en su lugar — siendo un ambicioso como es su padre—, estaría igual de molesto al perder tan millonaria herencia.

—Entonces, ¿Tu padre y abuelo…?

—No se hablan— suspira.

Yo niego.

—Pero digo… Está bien— sonríe—, debo reconocer que mi padre puede llegar a ser un dolor de trasero cuando se lo propone.

 _De eso no me cabe duda_ , pienso.

—Pero… Por estas fotos… Debo pensar que no perdiste contacto con él.

Bella asiente.

—Afortunadamente, él y mi madre se llevan muy bien. Cada vez que mi padre salía de viaje, me pasaba toda esa semana o días, todo dependía, en su casa. Yo— se sonroja—, soy la adoración de mi abuelo y él la mía, por supuesto. Mamá dice que él es rey y yo la princesa, pero mi abuelo piensa que soy la guerrera y el capitán.

Me da ternura, por fin la veo hablando y sonriendo naturalmente. Su abuelo lo es todo y él la quiere de verdad. Yo nunca tuve contacto con mis abuelos y eso hecho me llena un poco de pena. Pero en primera instancia, fue porque los padres de mi madre ya ni siquiera están vivos y el único abuelo que me queda, no me quiere. Todo porque mi padre "deshonro" a los Cullen, cuando mi progenitor desposó a mi madre.

Nunca entenderé eso, sin embargo no le doy tantas vueltas al asunto porque no me interesa.

—Sí lo eres—acaricio su mejilla.

Ella se sonroja.

—Gracias.

Me separo un poco incómodo.

—Y— carraspeo— rompiendo el aire tenso—, ¿Dónde está él?

De nuevo eleva los hombros evasivamente.

—No lo sé realmente. La última vez que le llamé estaba en Londres con el oncólogo, pero… Eso fue hace un poco más de casi dos meses.

—Quizá esté en Las Bahamas— sonrío.

—Él ama la playa… Puede que si…

Tomo una foto y sonrío. En esta, Bella tiene como doce años de edad. Viste de pantalones y sudaderas. Es un matiz muy grande porque el viejo Swan viste de etiqueta y la pequeña niña desentona un poco con todo lo elegante que en salón se ve. Pero en realidad, no se ve mal. Me gusta. Al fondo, está el cuadro de una mujer que luce un esponjado vestido de novia con un hombre tomándole la mano. Parece el señor Swan después de su ceremonia religiosa.

—¿Quién es ella? — apunto al matrimonio que cuelga como cuadro de la pared de la foto.

Ella mira detenidamente y sonríe.

—La abuela Marie.

—Eres idéntica a ella— me sorprendo.

—Eso dice el abuelo.

—Por eso te adora, entiendo…

Ella sonríe.

—Esta foto me gusta mucho— atino a decir sin pensar demasiado—, es muy bonita.

Volteo y miro a una Bella confundida.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Es que… No sé… Luce muy cálida. También me hace sentir bien que sientas que alguien de verdad te quiere.

—Sé que de verdad me quieren.

—Lo que me refiero es que…

—Sé a lo que te refieres— suspira y guarda todos los pequeños recuerdos de nuevo a la caja—, solo le tengo a él.

La tomo por la barbilla y niego.

—No es verdad. Me tienes a mí.

Me inmiscuyo entre sus ojos y me enredo como un felino a su mirada. Puedo notar que se está preguntando exactamente qué es a lo que me refiero pero ni yo mismo lo sé. Es distinto, es abrazador, pero de algún modo, es cierto. Me tiene a mí y no sé de qué manera puede interpretarse eso. ¿Cómo un amigo? ¿Un confidente? ¿Un refugio? O solamente un puto espacio cálido que le ofrezco en mi cama cada vez que esté caliente.

Me confunde hasta la medula, porque… Ella provoca tantas cosas en mí.

Me separo de ella, con temor a pensar que crea cosas que no son.

Dios, no.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir ya— propongo de la nada, rompiendo el cuadro.

—Claro— suspira sin más y se acomoda entre las sabanas.

Apago la luz y me acuesto con ambas manos sobre mi regazo. En medio de la oscuridad, me precipito al sentir una mano tomar la mía y su cabeza acostada en mi pecho. Deja reposar mi mano sobre su cabello y suspira.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Descansa.

—Buenas, noche— respondo sin más, sintiendo como su calidez me inunda lentamente.

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Otra vez esa sensación en mí que desconozco y que me asusta.

 _ **x.x.x**_

Al despertar, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es la manera de mantenerla lo más ocupada posible. Pido el desayuno más completo que tengan y me demoro una media hora al teléfono para poder pedir una cita que sé que a ella le encantará. Me dará tiempo de averiguar más cosas sobre el imbécil de Black y sus aliados.

Al verla dormida, me da una idea demasiada ridícula pero para mi punto de vista: necesaria.

Bien, ¿Quién diría que Edward Cullen haría esta clase de cosas?

Me siento en la cama y la observo fijamente. Ella tiene mechones traviesos en el rostro y usa mi camisa de lino que no deja nada a la imaginación. Tiene los ojos cerrados por supuesto. Sus largas pestañas descansan plácidamente sobre sus pómulos y tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus labios… Me encantan. Tentativamente me acerco y huelo su piel de porcelana. Una extraña mezcla entre ella y yo hace que me ponga tenso, como si mi cuerpo estuviese preparado para atacarla.

No me detengo más porque en el fondo sé que lo necesito. La beso. Y no de cualquier manera. Es un beso trémulo, dulce y ardiente. La sedosa piel de sus labios hace que los míos se derritan encima de los suyos. Ella responde de a poco, quizás confundida.

Cuando abre los ojos, la retina de su ojo se ensancha gravemente. Nunca lo había visto. Vuelve a cerrar su vista y enreda los brazos en torno a mi cuello y con poca fuerza, me quedo encima de ella, traspasándole calor.

El beso continua y yo siento que me falta el aire. Me despego poco a poco y suspiro. Me roba el aliento.

—Buen día— saludo.

Ella sonríe. Sonríe tan ampliamente y me mira maravillada, como un ciego viendo el cielo por primera vez en su vida.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bastante bien— suspira estirando los brazos y en ese gesto, yo beso sus manos.

¿Qué mierdas me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan meloso?

—¿Tienes hambre? — inquiero.

—Algo— contesta sosteniéndose por sus codos.

Yo me paro de la cama y avanzo hasta la mesa. Ella me observa fijamente y se sorprende al verme con una bandeja de comida que consta de pan tostado, mermelada, café, jugo, hot cakes y mantequilla.

Pero más que eso, sé que está más sorprendida por verme llegar con un ramo de…

—Ranúnculos.

—Tu flor favorita.

Bella suspira mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Dónde los conseguiste? Ni siquiera es temporada…

—Tengo amigos en todo el mundo— sonrío complacido por su reacción.

—Desayuno en la cama, flores, besos al despertar… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

 _Ni yo mismo lo sé_ , pienso.

—De vez en cuando mereces mimos y no solo calentura de mi persona— respondo tan grotescamente porque no me gusta verme vulnerable a su lado.

—Eres un romántico, Cullen— murmura tocando mi cara.

Suspiro con rendición.

 _Lo eres, lo eres. Ella te derrite, ridículo_ , dictamina el monstruo mirándome fijamente con burla, pero la verdad es que no me importa que mi subconsciente esté más enterado de eso que yo.

Él tiene razón, maldita sea.

—No tanto como crees.

Isabella ríe y me besa profundamente. Cierro los ojos y me entrego. No, mierda. Nunca permitiría que alguien la dañara, nunca.

—Basta de besos, nena. Necesito que desayunes.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Un día lleno de sorpresas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Come. Salimos en una hora. Ponte algo cómodo, lo necesitarás.

Entrecierra los ojos y niega.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No lo sé— dice con aire pensativo—. Usualmente no eres así.

—¿Te doy miedo? — inquiero curioso.

Se muerde los labios y me mira a la cara.

—La verdad… Sí… No sé qué esperar de ti con esta faceta tuya.

¿En serio? ¿Hasta ahora?

—No te preocupes, muñeca. No haré nada que tú no quieras— le aseguro y le guiño un ojo para después salir directo hasta la regadera.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Al ver la cara de Bella, hice todo lo posible por no reír.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En un Spa.

Se gira y me mira confundida.

—¿Un Spa? No estoy tensa… Si querías relajarme— enreda sus brazos entorno a mi cuello—, debías llevarme a tu cama.

Yo la tomo por la cintura.

—Necesito que hagas esto por mí, tendré un día ocupado y no podré estar contigo, hermosa.

—¿Te quieres deshacer de mí? — pregunta con voz melosa y de niña.

Yo niego, divertido.

—No es eso.

—No me gusta que trabajes… Son vacaciones, cariño.

Algo dentro de mí, se cuartea. ¿Es el hielo de mi corazón?

Beso sus labios dulcemente.

—Más tarde pasaré por ti. Quiero que te mimen un poco.

—Me estás mal acostumbrando.

—Mucho que mejor— gruño mordiendo sus labios—, así te tendré más relajada para mí.

—Ya te dije que no estoy tensa.

—Lo sé, pero no debes mimarte solo cuando estés a punto de estallar del estrés. ¿Paso por ti en tres horas?

Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en tres horas.

—Aquí estaré— prometo—, no se te ocurra huir.

—Después de tres horas de Spa, lo que menos querré es caminar— ríe.

—Chao, bella— me despido.

—Chao— ríe y entra al local sonriente y se pierde entre las personas.

La miro alejarse y no me gusta. Ella no debería estar lejos de mí pero es necesario. Miro el reloj y son cerca de la una de la tarde. Tomo el auto y viajo de nuevo al hotel. Al darme cuenta de la situación, recuerdo que hoy falta un día para navidad y que no tengo nada para ella.

Lo de Charles Swan y Black puede esperar, pero su regalo no.

Doy vuelta en "U" y avanzo hacia la carretera.

¿Qué podría querer ella? Ella es especial y única. En Capri, hay tantas cosas lindas que una chica podría adorar pero nunca antes había conocida a una como ella.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje y de mirar por todos lados, llego hasta la Via Vittorio Emanuele. En esta misma calle, se encuentra la joyería _Chantecler_ que es una tienda de piezas únicas. Suena interesante, algo único y representativo.

Se me ocurre una idea. Me estaciono y entro al local con toda disposición y una mujer muy amable me atiende.

—Necesito algo especial.

 _ **xx.**_

Tres horas después, vuelvo al Spa y la encuentro en la entrada. Me bajo para encontrarla y ella me sonríe. Luce radiante y relajada.

—¿Qué tal tu tarde?

—Excelente. Me mimaron demasiado— murmura sonriente.

—Me alegra mucho.

—Ahora, deberíamos ir a comer…

—Muy buena idea— le guiño un ojo—, ¿Ahora si quieres *Penne?

—¡Edward! — ríe como niña y yo la ayuda a entrar al auto.

Cuando avanzamos, tomo su mano mientras conduzco. Ella está insegura, pero lo hace sin rechistar.

—Mañana es navidad— murmura de camino a un restaurante.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo… Celebraremos? — pregunta con temor.

—Por supuesto.

Bella sonríe y besa mi mejilla.

—Eres traviesa, Bells.

—¿Bells? — regresa la pregunta.

—Una campana cuando sonríes— digo sin más y ella baja la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto ante el cambio de su humor.

Isabella niega y suspira.

—Campanas, así me llama mi abuelo.

 _Di en el blanco_ , pienso.

—¿Tiene algún significado especial para él o para ti?

—Para él, más que nada— hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros—, dice que cuando río, es como escuchar campanas repicar. Que soy su melodía…

Me muerdo los labios y evito mirarla.

 _Si tan solo supieras._

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad— digo sin más y ella no vuelve afortunadamente al tema.

Celebramos noche buena a nuestra manera mientras tomábamos chocolate caliente y prendíamos la chimenea. Un gusto que había olvidado cuando era tan solo un niño. Algo más que ella trae del pasado y que me encanta. Esa noche al volver, no hacemos el amor. Sí, mierda. Yo dije eso. Nos acurrucamos el uno al otro en la cama y ella es la que duerme primero e increíblemente me siento satisfecho con eso. Yo me quedo contemplando su cara hasta que es de madrugada. Me gusta esta chica, me gusta mucho. Tiene una historia increíblemente extraña y un pasado un poco turbio, es dulce y buena. Pero todo mundo quiere aprovecharse de su buen corazón y esto es lo que me molesta.

No quiero que nadie más la dañe. Quiero que sea feliz. No sé, un instinto sobre protector me nace siempre que está cerca de mí. No puedo hacer más que quedarme como un imbécil porque no tengo palabras para poder expresarle lo que siento, mejor dicho, lo que me provoca. Hace de mi mente, un enredo enorme.

Suspiro dándome por vencido y me dedico a descansar.

—Descansa, Bells. Mi pequeña campanas, mañana será un gran día.

Y beso su cabeza suavemente, para después notar que ella sonríe mientras sueña.

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

Son las siete cuarenta y cinco de la tarde y es navidad. Este día, he ideado un plan perfecto para celebrarlo con ella. La he citado en el restaurante Le Grotelle, por supuesto, escoltada por un chofer. La gente viene a cenar para celebrar el día. Me gusta porque es cercano el mar y tiene un ambiente privado.

Espero ansioso mirando la costa. Mi pie se mueve nerviosamente mientras pellizco la seda de…

La veo entrar vestida de rojo. Luce hermosa y despampanante. Su vestido tiene un escote perfecto por la espalda y se adhiere perfecto a su cintura y a sus piernas. ¿Podría estar más hermosa esta noche? Lleva el cabello recogido a medias, con decenas de rulos cayéndole por la espalda.

Me paro y me quedo como imbécil cuando se acerca a la mesa.

—Hola.

—Hola, muñeca.

—¿Te hice esperar?

Niego.

—Perfecta, como siempre— digo ayudándole con la silla y ella se sienta.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Suspira sonriente.

—Feliz navidad.

—Y para ti también— le contesto.

Veo que hunde los hombros con pena y yo no entiendo qué le pasa. ¿No le gusta el lugar?

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada.

—¿No te gusta el ambiente? ¿El restaurante no te agrada? Dime— le pido un poco impulsivo, como queriendo complacer cualquier capricho suyo.

Me veo demasiado desesperado. ¡Mierda! Contrólate, Cullen.

—No, para nada. El lugar me fascina.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que…

—Vamos, Bells— le animo tomándola de la mano y ella me mira a los ojos—. ¿No quieres que te llame así?

¿No le gusta que la llame así? Ella es mi campanas, mi dulce Bells. Así será desde ahora.

—Sólo mi abuelo me llama así.

—Lo siento…

—No— acaricia el dorso de mi mano—, me gusta que me digas así.

Sonrío aliviado.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

—Me da pena.

No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú… Desde ayer… Me has mimado. Es decir, desde que llegamos a este hermoso lugar y hoy que es navidad no te he dado tu… Regalo.

Ah, eso.

—No tienes que darme algo— le aseguro.

—Es navidad, todos reciben regalos en navidad.

 _Tú eres un regalo_ , pienso.

—Estoy bien con tenerte esta noche y que disfrutes la velada.

—Edward…

—Nada de "Edward". Sólo… Diviértete…

—Me pones en una situación bastante difícil.

—Lo único difícil que puedo decirte que hago, es que quiero que decidas que quieres cenar.

—¿No vas a dejarlo cierto?

—No— digo con seguridad—, mi prioridad es festejar.

—Tan testarudo— se ríe.

—Exactamente.

Ella suspira dándose por vencida. Me gusta que se rinda ante mí.

—Quiero hacer algo diferente— reta.

—¿Cómo qué? — pregunto curioso.

Quince minutos más tarde, el mesero nos trae panettote e gelato y un buen vino, Brunello di Montalcino, cosecha 2007. El gelato es la variante regional italiana del helado. Como tal, se elabora con los mismos ingredientes que la mayoría del resto de postres lácteos congelados: leche, nata, varios azúcares y aromas, incluyendo frutas y frutos secos. Cuando incorpora otros ingredientes, éstos se añaden tras la congelación del gelato.

Me parece un poco extraño comenzar con el postre pero la complazco. ¿Quién soy yo para negarle los caprichos a esta niña?

La miro embelesado una vez más mientras chupa la cuchara. Me deleito con cada gesto suyo… Simplemente me encanta.

—Esto está delicioso.

—Ya lo creo— respondo—, lo comes con mucha ansia.

—¿No quieres?

—Claro— digo y ella hace por darme de su propia cuchara.

¿Por qué hay tanta intimidad? No me incomoda, de hecho me gusta.

—¿Qué tal?

—Riquísimo— digo mirando su boca como un idiota.

¡Dios! ¿Qué me sucede?

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Totalmente.

Un fuego artificial estalla y Bells sonríe. Se maravilla. Esa sonrisa suya me recuerda que tengo que darle su regalo antes de que la noche termine.

La tomo por ambas manos y ella me observa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo algo para ti… Un regalo.

—¿Qué? No, Edward… Es demasiado… No debiste.

—No desprecies mis regalos, Bella.

—Son demasiados, Edward…

—No los suficientes.

—¿Por qué te empeñas?

—Los mereces.

—No entiendo por qué.

Por muchas cosas Isabella, por muchas razones que no entenderías, que ni yo mismo entiendo.

—Tienes que aceptarlos… Es navidad…

—Yo no tengo nada para ti— recuerda con un dejo de tristeza.

—Eso es irrelevante.

—No para mí.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Mi regalo no ha costado nada.

—¿En verdad? — inquiere curiosa.

—Por supuesto— miento—, tiene el valor que tú quieras darle. Pensé que podría gustarte…

Sé que es curiosa y no se negará.

—¿En serio?

¡Ah! Ahí está…

—Sí.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro— sonrío—, es tu regalo.

Bella me mira a los ojos y por último sonríe ampliamente asintiendo.

Yo saco de mi bolsa del pantalón una caja rectangular de color rojo aterciopelada. Ella está curiosa por ver, lo sé, lo siento.

—Feliz navidad, Bells.

Abre los ojos al par que yo abro la tapa.

Dentro hay un dije de oro rosa en forma de corazón que trae tallada una campana el color plata, la palabra "Capri" a un costado y la frase "Campanelle"(1) de esquina a esquina. Una cadena de oro blanco cuelga sutilmente con el dije. La elegí así porque es juvenil y ella es una chica dulce que le encantan este tipo de cosas. Bella gira el dije aun maravillada y lee apenas como puede.

—" _La prima volta, mia pace, la mia musica" (2)_. Suena lindo.

—Es un mensaje especial— le aseguro.

—Está en italiano.

—En efecto.

—¿Qué significa?

Yo suspiro y niego.

—Muchas cosas difíciles de explicar.

—¿Algún secreto?

—Nada que no hayas notado.

—Me dejas con la duda, Cullen.

—Aún no creo que estés preparada para entenderlo.

Ella ríe.

—¿Tan malo es?

¿Lo es?

—No lo sé, ya lo averiguaré.

—Edward Cullen— suspira—, hombre misterio.

—No tanto. ¿Te la pongo?

—Claro.

Me levanto de la silla y camino detrás de la suya. Ella corre su cabello hacia a un lado y yo abrocho el collar entorno a su blanco cuello. Bella acaricia con las manos el dije y suspira.

—Es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido, gracias.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Mi regalo aún no está completo.

—¿Ah sí?

—No. Lo estará hasta que averigüe qué significa esa frase— apunta al reverso del corazón—. Y tú me lo dirás algún día.

 _Quisiera, pero huirías de mí_ , pienso con dolor. _Y lo peor es que yo te dije que lo hicieras._

—Algún día— le prometo sin mucho ánimo.

Nos quedamos quietos cuando varias personas comienzan a bailar en la pista y la música de Jazz no se hace esperar. Reconozco la canción. Es You will never find Another Love de Michael Bublé y Laura Pausini.

Bueno, me agrada.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza?

—Yo…— comenta nerviosamente—, no sé bailar.

—Yo te enseño.

Dudosa lo piensa y al cabo de un momento toma mi mano. La guío hasta la pista de baile y coloco mi mano en su cintura. Nos balanceamos lentamente. La canión dice demasiado. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el calor de su cuerpo.

No puedo más, luchar contra esto me llevará al borde de la muerte un día de estos. Mi secreto está perfectamente guardado al menos dentro de mí, pero el monstruo lucha contra mí. Me pide que vea la verdad, que no me mienta a mí mismo.

 _No, no puede ser… No puede._

—Gracias, Edward— suspira Bells aferrada a mi hombro.

—¿De qué?

—Por todo— se recarga en mi pecho—, me siento en el cielo por ti.

Mis manos se aferran a su cintura cuando su respiración atraviesa mi ropa. Dios… No, nena. No sigas.

—Bella…— digo como un impulso.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta aun bailando lentamente.

Mis manos posesivas se aferran a su cuerpo delgado, cálido y perfecto. Aprieto los ojos, no puedo más. Huelo su dulce perfume, me devoro su calor de a poco. Soy un loco posesivo.

 _¡No te mientas!_ , me grita la bestia dentro de mí.

—Non so cosa acadde con te, Bella. Io solo so che non voglio essere lontano date (3).

—¿Qué dijiste, Edward? — pregunta viéndome a los ojos, con confusión.

Sostengo su rostro de ángel entre mis manos y suspiro. La veo a los ojos y me derrito por dentro. No puedo más.

—Penso che ti amo (4).

Ella sonríe dulcemente y se recarga en mi pecho otra vez. No lo sabe… Mi campanas no lo sabe y eso, me hace sentir tranquilo. Le dije que si eso pasaba, tendría derecho de irse y si tengo que callar para que se quede, eso haré.

 **Traducción**

(1) Campanita  
(2) La primera vez, mi paz, mi música.  
(3)No sé qué me está pasando contigo, Bella. Sólo sé que ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.  
(4) Creo que te amo.

* * *

 _ **¡ÉL LO RECONOCE!  
¡LA AMA! ¡LA AMA!  
Dejen sus reviews… Yo sé que tienen mucho que opinar…**_

 _ **¿Qué quieren que pase? ¿Qué piensan del monstruo que por fin se enamoró?**_

 _ **¡Quiero teorías acerca de la frase detrás del dije!**_

 _ **"LA PRIMERA VEZ, MI PAZ, MI MÚSICA".**_

 _ **¿Por qué él puso esa frase?  
¡Quiero teorías!**_


	27. Ultimátum

_**Capítulo**_

 _ **-26-**_

 _ **Ultimátum.**_

 _ **N/A: La historia es mía, los personajes son de S. Meyer.  
¡Gracias por leer!**_

…

* * *

La cabeza la tengo llena de tantas cosas, pero justo al lado suyo, siento que nada más importa. Isabella sigue recargada, no dice más ni insiste porque sabe que cuando no estoy dispuesto a decir algo, no lo digo. Soy así y sé que me conoce.

La canción termina y ella se separa de mi lado, me mira y suspira tocando el borde de su collar y al sentirlo, veo sus ojos chispear de alegría.

—Aun no entiendo cómo conseguiste esto. Luce tan único…

—Lo es.

—Me ha encantado— pero al final de su frase, ella hace una mueca que me pone alerta.

¿Qué pasa con esa cabecita suya? Tengo tanto dinero, tanto que darle y yo estoy aquí, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos y deseos.

—¿Qué ocurre? — no me reprimo en preguntar.

—No es nada— suspira.

—Sé que pasa algo. Puedes decírmelo.

Levanta la vista y coloca ambos brazos por encima de mis hombros. Eso me gusta, que me tenga tanta confianza, cuando el resto de las personas me teme, ella solo se acerca y me abraza.

—No tengo un regalo para ti, creo que estoy abusando de tu buena voluntad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?

—Para inicio de cuentas, no tengo un regalo de navidad.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me has regalado nada?

Dudosa me mira sin entender. Oh, Isabella… Me diste tanto desde el inicio. Creo que te quedo debiendo a pesar de todo. Me diste la oportunidad de experimentar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Tantas cosas que en casi tres décadas me he evitado pensar siquiera.

—A veces— susurra—, cuando te pierdes en tus propios pensamientos… Me asustas.

—¿Te da miedo lo que pueda pensar en hacerte? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Pero para mi sorpresa, niega.

—Me da temor que no pienses en mí— responde.

Aquello me toma por la guardia baja. Frunzo el ceño y beso su frente.

—Estás más que equivocada…

—Pero eso no me quita de la cabeza que no te he dado tu regalo.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario…

—Claro que lo es— responde mientras toca la pajarita de mi traje y frunce los labios—. Todos reciben regalos en navidad. Todos.

—Yo no.

Abre los labios, incapaz de creerme.

—Sé que tu padre alguna vez te obsequio algo… Tu madre.

Suspiro.

Sí tiene razón… Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi madre me regaló un coche de madera tallado por ella misma. Amé ese juguete tan profundamente que aún lo conservo como el más preciado de mis tesoros. Nadie sabe de eso, ni siquiera Carlisle. Pasado el tiempo, le pedí a él que dejara de darme cosas. No era necesario, yo tenía el mejor regalo del mundo o eso creía hasta hace apenas unas semanas atrás.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Me pones en una situación difícil — explica algo contrariada mientras otra pieza comienza y yo la conduzco a la mesa y le ayudo a sentarse—. Tienes tanto que dudo que te falte algo.

 _Oh, bueno. Me faltas tú_ , susurra el monstruo.

Niego ante ese pensamiento por más cierto que sea.

—No tienes por qué mortificarte por nada. No es necesario.

—Un día — me mira con aire astuto— voy a averiguar eso que tanto deseas.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando lo sepas? — le pregunto recargando los codos sobre la mesa, estudiando su rostro.

—Te lo daré.

Hago una mueca sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

 _Pasa que lo que quiero no puedes dármelo. No te quedarías conmigo… No lo harías_ , pienso y eso me hace sentir mal.

Contengo las facciones de mi rostro, aguantando.

—Cuando la averigües— digo tomando su mano—, por favor… Haz todo lo posible por hacerlo, a pesar de todo lo que te dije… A pesar de que sientas que estás mal.

Su mirada se oscurece y da un largo y fuerte suspiro. Aprieta mis manos entre sus dedos y sin querer me concentro en la pieza que hay alrededor, en su tacto, su calor, su bendita presencia.

Es concierto de piano en C menor, Op. 18:2 de Rachmaninoff. La pieza me duele en alma porque sé muy en el fondo de mi ser, que es una anticipada despedida. Aprieto su mano con más fuerza de la debida y ella se queja en silencio, no puedo dejarla ir, con un demonio. Cierro los ojos y sigo ejerciendo fuerza. Escucho su respiración en un sordo quejido y se resiste a sostener mi mano. No, no me rechaces. Amarme duele, amarme está mal, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar hacer que se lastimero.

Le dije, incluso en sueños, si alguno de los dos se enamora, deberá dejar ir al otro. Pero no puedo y no quiero que se entere lo que en verdad siento por ella.

—Edward— sisea—, me lastimas.

Abro los ojos con demencia y suelto su mano rápidamente.

Sus dedos rojos reciben de nuevo el recorrido de la sangre y ella se acaricia la mano.

—Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta nerviosa.

No, no estoy bien. Tengo un sentimiento que controlar. Tengo emociones que matar o reprimir al menos. La miro a la cara y tras saber del sentimiento que me embarga, tengo temor de dañarla, de hacerla sufrir. Mi amor por Isabella es posesivo y demencial… Dañino, dañino sobre todo.

Porque sé que después de pasar más tiempo, la clamaré más mía de lo que ya pienso que es. La amo, la amo profunda e irrevocablemente y ahora, ahora no sé cómo actuar. Todo el tiempo, en cada momento, tuve control de mi mente. Nunca presumí tenerlo de mi cuerpo porque fui arrastrado siempre por la lujuria, pero ella… Llegó como como un barco a la isla desierta de mi psiquis, mi alma entera sola, Isabella la única luz.

Ahora soy el ciego fascinado por esa luz de la luna, del sol, las estrellas: al fin y al cabo ella en todo momento resumido, nada más. No puedo dejar de mirarla, de respirar su aroma, de querer sentir su calor. ¿Qué tan demente debe estar un hombre para estar celoso incluso de la ropa que toca el cuerpo de la mujer que añora?

Mis ojos se aprenden cada una de sus facciones, cada uno de sus gestos. Quiero beberme su esencia, quiero poseerla, hacerla tan mía que mi cuerpo ya no sea uno, sino dos en el mismo contenido.

Pero soy un animal, hay mierdas en mi vida que Isabella no debe saber.

 _¿Recuerdas a Rebecca?_ , me pregunta la bestia dentro de mí. Niego pero es inútil Sí, la recuerdo. Y eso me asusta.

—Lamento mucho haberte hecho daño. De verdad. Estoy bien— miento—. Creo que el vino me ha dejado algo… Mareado.

Isabella sonríe.

—No sé qué te ocurre, pero sé que es mentira. No es el vino… Hay algo más.

Trato de decir algo pero afortunadamente los fuegos artificiales comienzan. Isabella se distrae y todos se levantan para admirar el espectáculo multicolor de la isla. Es navidad oficialmente y Capri lo festeja.

Mi Bells, se levanta y camina al borde del restaurante y suspira hondamente. Me acomodo tras su espalda y la abrazo, ella me acepta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pienso en qué pedir de deseo.

—Pues pídelo…—le susurro—. Tal vez se haga realidad.

Ella cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios. La trato de ver a la cara y su ceño se suaviza, susurra algo intangible y abre los ojos maravillada.

—Capri es mágico.

—Lo es— contesto.

—Ojalá se cumpla mi deseo. ¿Tú pediste el tuyo?

Niego.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—No creo que…

—¡Anda! — Me anima juguetonamente—. Cree en la magia…

Oh, sí. Creo en ella. Creo en ti, porque de alguno u otro modo, no pareces real.

Cierro los ojos llevado por el mero encanto de su voz. Sí, pido un deseo.

 _Deseo que tu deseo se haga realidad_ , pido.

Cuando abro los ojos, ella me mira con fascinación.

—¿Listo?

—Listo— sonrío apenas.

Se gira no sin antes darme un beso en los labios y admirar las luces destellantes del cielo. Ojalá se cumpla, ojalá.

…

Casi un poco después de la media noche, nos retiramos al hotel. Ella soñolienta, se queda dormida en el coche y yo la llevo en brazos. Cuando entramos a la habitación, la deposito en la cama suavemente, le quito los zapatos y la desnudo dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Por más tentador que parezca, me limito a cubrir su cuerpo con las sábanas.

Para ser honesto conmigo mismo, en este punto me da miedo tocarla. No en el sentido sexual, sino en el general. La veo tan frágil ahora que tengo más consciente y alerta la necesidad de cuidarla. Me quedo como un imbécil sentado cerca de la cama, con ambas manos sobre la boca en forma de puño y con los codos recargados en los brazos del mueble. Lo único en movimiento es mi pecho al respirar y mis pupilas al verla de arriba abajo.

Una cuneta se forma su cintura cuando se acuesta de lado y respira profundamente dormido. Parezco un vampiro acechando a loa doncella, a la espera de beber su sangre. Pero es que simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Admiro cada parte de su cuerpo y me siento fascinado por hacerlo. Estoy tan perdido en su figura, que no me doy cuenta de que mi teléfono comienza a vibrar por segunda vez. Lo tomo algo extrañado. Son más de las dos de la madrugada. Reviso la pantalla y el número de mi padre me sorprende.

—Padre…

— _Hijo_ — suspira—, _feliz navidad._

Camino fuera de la habitación hacia la sala y cierro la puerta.

—Feliz navidad, papá.

— _Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, ¿Cómo estás?_

—Estoy perfectamente— respondo sentándome en un mueble—. Discúlpame por no haberte llamado antes. Esto de las vacaciones para mí, han hecho que me olvide del resto.

Mi padre ríe a través de la línea.

— _Me alegra escuchar eso, Edward. Hacía tiempo que no te tomabas un descanso y lo tienes más que merecido._

—De igual forma, lo siento mucho— repito tocando el tabique de mi nariz con frustración—. Debería estar al pendiente de…

— _¿De mí?_ — pregunta—. _No estoy tan viejo como crees, hijo. Sólo te llamé porque hoy es navidad. Bueno, aún lo es en Nueva York._

—Aquí también.

— _Yo sé que son tus vacaciones, pero no hay fecha especial en que no quiera saber de ti. Te amo, hijo. Eres el mejor regalo de la vida._

Mi viejo sentimental, suspiro. Siempre en navidad, año nuevo, es lo mismo. Carlisle extraña a mi madre, incluso después de más de veinte años.

—Yo también te amo, papá. Pronto volveré.

— _No quiero arruinar tus vacaciones, hijo. Puedes volver cuando quieras._

 _Qué más quisiera yo_ , pienso viendo hacia la habitación donde mi Bells duerme.

—Tengo responsabilidades.

— _Lo sé, eres un hombre ya._

—No te pongas triste, padre.

Él ríe.

— _Tu padre entre más viejo, más sentimental._

—Mi padre que amo, tan bueno y con un corazón enorme— sonrío—. No estarás solo.

— _Bueno, tampoco quiero llenar de sentimentalismos esta llamada_ — ríe avergonzado—. _He hablado con Garret._

—¿Qué te cuenta el granuja ese?

— _Que quiere venir a Estados Unidos después de año nuevo, ¿Ya lo crees? El viejo conde abandonando su fortaleza en Suiza._

—Difícil de creer. ¿Qué lo anima?

— _Alega que tiene tiempo sin saber de mí más de lo que debería. Las visitas relámpagos no son lo suyo. Además, creo que trama algo, ¿Te es normal que después de vernos en Roma quiere venir?_

—Me hubiese parecido más normal que te pidiera visita.

— _Bueno, pues ahora Garret quiere venir. No dijo fecha, pero comentó que sería pronto._

—Sigo preguntándome a qué.

— _Somos amigos, hijo. Las amistades de años no se cuestionan. Por lo general viene cada aniversario de tu madre. Le lleva flores y adorna su tumba, como él solo lo sabe, a pesar de no necesitar mantenimiento._

—La quería…

— _Fueron amigos antes de conocernos… Supongo que sí. Lloró tanto el día de su muerte._

Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero presiento que más que la pérdida de una amiga, Garret lloró la pérdida de un verdadero amor. Era tan pequeño, jamás lo sospeché y ni siquiera imaginé, pero al pasar de los años, lo creí posible. Mi tío Garret, respetó la decisión de mi madre al elegir a mi padre por esposo —supongo—, tantos años después la resignación de ser el único recuerdo vivo de mi madre éramos Carlisle y yo… Sobre todo yo. Quizá por eso me veía con afecto, por eso quizá me veía como hijo.

—Lo recuerdo… Fue cuando se mudó y raramente volvió.

— _Sí. Mi pobre amigo está tan solo…_

—Quizá, después de todo, no es tan mala idea de que te vaya a visitar.

— _¿Fuera de las fechas del aniversario de tu madre? Eso hasta a mí me sorprende._

—Sabes cómo es de raro— me burlo.

— _En eso no te lo discuto._

Pasado el tiempo, nos despedimos. Le repito a mi padre — muy a mi pesar— que pronto volveré. Como tan bueno que es, no me menciona ni una sola vez los problemas de la empresa. Lo que me sorprende es que Emmet no me haya llamado ni una sola vez desde el incidente, pero no se lo discuto. Son fechas especiales, seguro convive con su familia y de haber información ya me la habría enviado.

Pensativo y con la espina de la duda aún clavada en mi consciencia, me dirijo a la computadora. La enciendo y busco los archivos que Sam me envío hace un par de días. Reviso con detenimiento cada uno de los papeles escaneados. Me cuesta trabajo creer que el padre de Bella haya puesto en peligro a su familia con el simple hecho de haber tenido tratos con la mafia. Muy a pesar de que estos papeles tengan más años de los pensados.

Si mis cuentas son correctas, mi _campanas_ debió haber tenido cerca de tres años de edad al haber cerrado el trato con un determinado grupo delictivo. ¿Qué tan profundo está el embrollo, que Sam Uley tuvo acceso a estos documentos tan antiguos?

Mi cabeza es un embrollo enorme. No me atrevo a volver a reproducir el vídeo porque tengo miedo de poder romper la computadora a golpes de solo pensar en lo que el malnacido de Black dijo de mi Bells. Le rompería el puto cuello a ese hijo de perra sí lo tuviese enfrente.

Respiro, tranquilo.

Me calmo y apago todo. Miro el reloj, siendo casi las tres de la madrugada y comienzo a desnudar. Me quedo en ropa interior a pesar de que hace frío y parada muy cerca de la cama, observo el cuerpo de Bella reposar tranquilamente. Mi pecho sube y baja al pensar claramente lo que mi mente maquina. La deseo, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfectamente hermosa?

Isabella se gira y extiende los brazos a cada lado de la cama. La sábana se cae y me doy cuenta tan pronto de que se ha quitado el sostén. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé. Debió haber sido cuando estaba en la computadora, incluso antes; cuando mi padre me llamaba. La silueta de su pecho hace sombra contra la claridad de la cama.

Respiro bruscamente cuando la tela toca su pezón y este se irgue al contacto. Mi Bella gime apenas y enreda las piernas entorno la tela, colocando sus manos más a los lados. Sus dedos tientan el colchón, como si buscase algo. Al no triunfar en su búsqueda, gimotea y se gira un poco, logrando al fin que la tela la deje desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Doy tres pasos de manera decidida hacia la cama, mitigando un fuerte gruñido, como animal al acecho pero detengo de golpe, apretando los puños, conteniéndome.

No, no puedo tomarla mientras duerme. No es ni siquiera sano, es enfermizo.

Giro la cara bruscamente y sigo ejerciendo fuerza sobre mis palmas, sintiendo como el deseo me recorre la sangre sin clemencia.

 _Basta, no_.

Cierro los ojos, intentando mitigar el deseo por hacerla mía. Respiro profundamente y jadeo aire caliente.

—Edward— susurra entre sueños y yo abro los ojos de golpe.

Su boca de fresa es liberada del agarre de sus dientes inferiores. Se chupa los labios con descaro mientras sus manos viajan lentamente desde sus pechos hasta su cuello. Demonio con piel de ángel, bruja… ¿Acaso está despierta? ¿Acaso lo hace a propósito?

 _Ragazza,_ que me arrastra con creces al paraíso, yo merecedor de mil infiernos.

—Hazme…

Yo abro los ojos y mis músculos se tensan a la espera de que termine su frase. Las aletas de mi nariz se ensanchan, preparado para cualquier cosa. Dilo, dilo hermosa.

—Tuya…— suspira sin más y eso es lo único que necesito.

Me acuclillo en la cama, agazapándome como un tigre, decidido a comerla. Es lo que se ha ganado y lo que me ha estado pidiendo.

Muy cerca de sus piernas, agacho la espalda y le quito las sabanas que la cubren. Esta vez sin miramientos, deslizo su ropa interior por sus muslos con demencial lentitud para no despertarla, porque quiero sorprenderla.

Cuando la fina tela sale de su cuerpo, abre perezosamente las piernas, dejándome babear un poco por la vista completa de su sexo.

Un perfecto manjar en bandeja de plata. Mi erección duele pero hago esperar y me arrodillo ante su cuerpo y lo adoro con toda mi húmeda, caliente y ansiosa lengua.

De arriba abajo, saboreo su intimidad sin detenerme, apoyando ambas palmas en sus rodillas para poder evitar que las cierre. Su olor me lleva a la completa locura y yo sigo lamiendo, tras luego hundir la cara en su intimidad y chupar con verdadera demencia y sin miramientos.

Ella despierta en medio de gemidos cuando mi larga lengua la penetra y mis dedos se encargan de abrir sus labios íntimos, dándome más acceso, más de su deliciosa piel. Contrae las piernas de placer cuando mi dedo medio ingresa a su interior. Un sonoro gemido se escapa de sus labios y levanta la cabeza de una sola, recargándose en sus codos.

—¡Dios! — se sacude cuando comienzo a sacar y meter dos dedos a la vez.

Alzo la vista fascinado por verla entrar en calor, por sentirme mojada su piel a causa del sudor y de su excitación. El perfume más hermoso que pueda haber jamás.

Me siento un rufián pero sigo con mi cometido hasta hacerla temblar. Cuando está a punto de venirse me detengo y ella me reprocha con un bufido.

—¿Ya estás despierta?

—Eres un demonio, Edward Cullen. Primero me despiertas con este delicioso… Recibimiento— jadea con el pecho enloquecido— y luego te detienes…

—Tú eres la culpable… Me pediste que te hiciera mía. Sólo te obedecí…— digo al par que me despojo de la única pieza que me separa de su piel.

Se muerde los labios a la espera.

—¿Yo…?

—Hablaste dormida, preciosa.

—Cielo santo— dice avergonzada.

La halo de las piernas hasta acercarla a la punta de mi erección.

—No puedes avergonzarte después de lo que acabo de hacerte— gruño mientras mi glande acaricia su entrada húmeda y caliente—. Oh, nena… Estás tan húmeda… — digo sacudiendo mi verga, golpeando su sexo.

—Humm… No, hazlo ya.

Yo sigo con mi juego, sin dejar de mirar como su piel se contrae.

—¿Me deseas, Isabella?

—Sí… Joder que si…— chilla tratando de encontrarse con mi erección.

—¿Qué tanto? — la torturo.

—Me vuelves loca, ¿Por qué me castigas?

Vuelvo a tallarme pero sin penetrarla, y ella se sofoca.

—Eres injusto… Muy malo…

—No te preocupes, muñeca— digo agarrando sus caderas y mirándola a los ojos—. Yo también te deseo como no tienes idea.

Esa mirada sobre mí, es una promesa cruel, demoniaca pero dulcemente placentera. Al enterrarme en su cuerpo, siseo de placer puro e inmediato y ella cierra los ojos mordiéndose la boca. Me quedo quieto, sofocando mi fuerte bramido, haciendo retumbar mi caja toráxica. Coloco mis manos en cada pecho suyo y lo deslizo hasta formar una perfecta "S" a cada lado de su cintura. No me muevo. La sensación es tan placentera y demencial que si esto es el paraíso, retengo el momento tanto como puedo. Siento sus caderas moverse por libertad propia. La miro y Bella se sacude contra mi cuerpo. Quiere que me mueva, pero solo desea conectarme con su cuerpo hasta ser uno solo. La miro y me cierno sobre su pecho para poder atrapar su pezón derecho con mi boca. Enrosca las piernas a cada lado de mis caderas y mamo como si no hubiese un mañana. La caricia provoca que me comience a mover por instinto propio.

Mis caderas se mueven tan lentamente al norte y por primera vez, ella no se queja de mi ritmo ni me pide que acelere. Lo sé, nena. Quieres que esto dure más de lo que es, de lo que debería Una ridícula ilusión se forma en mi cabeza, ¿Si no se trata del sexo? ¿Sí también quiere lo mismo con la relación? Mi corazón palpita desbocado con ese pensamiento. Mi cerebro dice que es ridículo pero yo me niego aceptarlo.

Ella busca mi rostro y me mira a los ojos. Confundido con esa caricia que baja por mi mandíbula, me besa tan profunda y lentamente. No hago más que entregarme porque no me queda más remedio, estaré loco si me niego. La beso tan apasionadamente, mojando más su lengua — si es que eso es posible— y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos. Me niego a separarme de ella. De cualquier modo, me tiene hechizado. Cuando nos separamos, mi cuerpo me pide aire, me lo exige, pero yo sigo sin darle tregua. Recargo la frente sobre la suya y la única parte consciente de mi cerebro, piensa mientras mi cuerpo enteramente ido, le hace el amor como un poseso.

No sabe lo que realmente provoca en mí. Me vuelve loco y se entera, me hará a su antojo. Sonrío resignado. Claro que haría lo que me pidiese. Dios, la amo como un maníaco.

Lleno su cara de besos. La adoro. Mujer perfecta, imperfecta. Toda ella me llama, canto de sirena, rosa de vientos, faro en el altamar, música que calma, caricia que calma, beso que calma, abrazos que claman.

Oh, Isabella Swan… Eres lo único bueno para esta bestia. Lo único bueno y puro que hay en mi vida y que sin embargo, no me pertenece.

El ruido de su excitación encontrándose con la mía, me hace perderme. Sus gemidos, su pecho agitado, su olor, su calor… Es todo lo que yo llamaría refugio.

La siento tensarse y aunque no quiera el instinto primario me domina, no puedo evitar recorrerla toda con las manos. Separo un poco sus nalgas y recorro ese punto sensible jamás tocado.

Bella se tensa pero no se queja mientras mis dedos tientan aquel lugar tan íntimo.

—Ugh— sisea cuando la punta de mi meñique apenas ingresa y gira.

Lo saco rápidamente porque no quiero dañarla.

—¿Te dolió? — logro decir jadeante.

Niega.

—Me sorprendió— sonríe.

Yo la imito y vuelvo a besarla.

—Tienes que ser completamente mía— le prometo.

Se muerde los labios y para mi sorpresa, asiente.

—Es lo que deseo— reafirma enredando sus piernas en mis caderas.

Las penetraciones se hacen más duras. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder aguantar las sensaciones y emociones.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo_ , pienso sin parar al sentir su excitación mojarme y escurrir por entre sus muslos. Bella gime tan alto con mi nombre entre sus suspiros, aferrándose a mi espalda como si de eso dependiese su vida y tiembla.

Al final, su cuerpo se queda quieto mientras los espasmos pasan. Pero yo aún no tengo suficiente. Sigo bombeando hasta reconocer la deliciosa sensación y de nuevo, la bestia sale a flote.

—Santo Dios, Isabella… Eres mía, ¡Joder! ¡MÍA!— gimoteo saliendo de golpe y viniéndome sobre su vientre plano, marcándola como mía. Mi mujer…

El líquido caliente baña sus caderas y gotea hasta su sexo. Mis brazos, mi pecho, todo de mí tiembla mientras echo la cabeza hacia atrás y después mis ojos se enfocan en los suyos. Está tan fascinada y sorprendida por el acto tan primario que acabo de hacer.

Sonrío como un arrogante y me dejo caer a su lado, para luego, aferrarme a su cuerpo como un loco necesitado.

La gloria, el cielo… Ambos. No lo sé.

La amo, El sexo con amor, una experiencia catártica y peligrosa. Arriesgas más de lo que crees pero vale putamente la pena.

Mis brazos como boas, la enredan.

—¿Qué fue eso? — jadea sudada.

—Lo siento… ¿Te incomodó?

—No, me… Encantó…— susurra sin más.

—Eres mía— reafirmo.

Un momento de silencio y yo me pongo tenso.

—Lo soy— responde—, como tú de mí.

No hay razón más grande, que la acaba de decir. Maldita sea, claro que sí.

Pero estamos rendidos y satisfechos. Es lo último que decimos, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 _ **x.x.x**_

En medio de la madrugada, me despierto por el molesto sonido del vibrador de mi celular. La luz de las notificaciones parpadea insistente, indicándome que hay un correo nuevo. Miro el reloj del buró y apenas he dormido tres horas. El sol ni siquiera muestra señas de querer salir. Miro a Bella aferrada a mi cuerpo y me gusta mucho. Trato de cerrar los ojos pero la luz molesta de mi celular me lo impide.  
Joder, lo que me faltaba.

Sin más remedio y en contra de todo lo que quiero, me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla. Le doy un beso en la frente y recibo una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando estoy a punto de borrar la notificación, me extraño al ver en la pantalla el remitente de "PROXY DESCONOCIDO".

¿Será Spam? La curiosidad me gana y abro de una sola aquel maldito mensaje.

* * *

 _ **De: Proxy desconocido.**_

 _ **Para: Edward Cullen**_

 _ **Remitente: Mensaje.**_

 _ **No sé qué mierdas está pasando por tu cabeza, pero más te vale mantener la nariz fuera de mis asuntos. Sé que estás investigando, sé que tienes muchas pruebas para meter a más de uno en problemas. Cuidado, Cullen. Estás en terreno peligroso. Sé dónde vive tu padre, qué come, cuando llega a casa y cuando sale a trabajar. Sé todo sobre él, ¿Te gustaría que siguiese vivo? Intenta no meter tus putas manos en la vida de los demás. Este es el primer aviso, hijo de puta. El segundo aviso será un bonito mensaje en tu bien equipado Pent House con la sangre de tu viejo.**_

 _ **Isabella Swan tiene que volver de dónde te la hayas llevado… Sana y salva. Ella es parte del paquete. Tiene que volver a Nueva York. No habrá terceras oportunidades. Estás advertido. Tienes una puta semana para salir del hoyo en dónde estás y traerla, borrar toda evidencia que tengas o Carlisle sufrirá las consecuencias.**_

* * *

Mis ojos se abren de golpe… ¿Qué mierdas está pasando? ¿Charles Swan mandó este mensaje? ¡¿Y CÓMO MIERDAS SABEN QUE ESTOY CON BELLA?!

Mi cuero cabelludo pica, estoy nervioso… No, nadie dañara a mi padre y tendrán que matarme antes de separarme del amor de mi vida.

Golpeo la pared de una sola y mis nudillos sangran.

Esto es una promesa y mataré si es preciso, al hijo de puta que se atrevió amenazar a quienes amo.

* * *

 _ **El drama comenzó… ¿Les dije que me gusta el drama?**_

 _ **Bueno, las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga. Apenas él descubrió el sentimiento, lo amenazan con quitarle su felicidad. La bestia ha despertado…  
¿Sacará sus garras para defender a quien ama?**_

 _ **¡NO OLVIDES TU REVIEW!**_


	28. All my universe

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-27-_**

 ** _All my universe.  
(Todo mi universo)._**

 ** _NA: La historia es mía, los personajes son de la señora Meyer.  
Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar…  
Gracias por dejarme hacerte soñar…_**

 ** _X.X.X_**

Giro el rostro de manera automática al ver una sombra parada tras de mí. Apuño las manos con desconfianza y de una sola, me giro.

Es Bella, enredada en sábanas y tallándose la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

Respiro y trato de contener la rabia.

—No es nada. ¿Qué haces despierta? — pregunto con demasiada frialdad. Quizás a causa del sueño, no nota el desdén en mi tono de voz. Aparto ese pensamiento, no quiero un enfrentamiento con ella por culpa de malas interpretaciones.

—No te sentí más y me sentí sola. No pude seguir durmiendo…

Sus palabras son un bálsamo para mi alma, — si es que la tengo—, y me siento un poco más controlado. ¿Necesitas de mí para dormir, nena?

Dejo el celular en la mesa y la tomo entre mis brazos. Su calor manda ondas de calma a todo mi cuerpo. Acuno su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi clavícula, mientras acaricio su cabello.

—Lamento si te desperté.

—No es nada. ¿Vienes a dormir?

Suspiro. Tengo cosas que hacer pero si me pongo en estado de _alerta_ ella lo notará inmediatamente. Sabrá que pasa algo. Esa gente la quiere a ella y yo debo protegerla así sea omitiendo cierta información. No la tocarán y de eso me encargaré, pero estando cerca, debo mantenerla distraída.

—Claro, nena.

Caminamos hasta la cama y ella se sube para después tumbarse entre las mullidas almohadas. Me pide las manos y yo se las doy.

Pronto me acuesto y la enredo entre mis brazos, donde mi nariz se posiciona cerca de su nuca y oído, para poder sentir su aroma.

El aroma se clava en mi sistema de manera asfixiante pero no me molesta. Es que simplemente su presencia es todo y más de lo que alguna vez quise y desee. Bella amolda su cuerpo a mi pecho y mueve la cabeza hasta acurrucarse muy cerca de mí.

—Estás tenso— murmura con los ojos cerrados.

Reacciono ante sus palabras y suspiro.

—No lo estoy.

—Y mal mentiroso— murmura una vez más.

—Deberías dormir— le digo—, estás muy parlanchina. ¿La bebida te ha dejado chispada?

Ríe.

—Hay más placeres que me dejan chispada… Y no precisamente el alcohol.

Sé a lo que se refiere.

—Descansa, nena. Lo necesitarás.

Sin más asiente y yo espero. Espero pacientemente a que se duerma para poder llamar directamente a Nueva York y comenzar el cuidado mediante guardaespaldas de mi padre y toda la maldita seguridad necesaria. Pienso en un plan coherente pero no se me ocurre alguno estratégicamente viable. Si vuelvo, estaría poniendo en peligro potencial a Bella, cosa que quien sea quien envió el Mail, está esperando. Pero si no hago nada, es como decir _entre_ líneas que la vida de Carlisle no tiene valor alguno para mí. La prórroga es de una semana y contando y presiento que los días estipulados no serán completamente suficientes. La miro mientras descansa y siento una opresión en mi pecho tan grande.

La simple idea de perderla es simplemente dolorosa.

Espero pacientemente pero ella se aferra a mi cuerpo, imposibilitándome salir de la cama. Tendrá que esperar. Consciente aún, me pregunto si Sam ya ha vuelto de su misión. Lo necesitaré más que nunca. Él es experto en seguridad. Nos ayudará bastante. No sé en qué momento de la madrugada no soporto el cansancio y de la nada, también me quedo dormido.

 ** _x.x.x_**

* * *

Al despertar, escucho un murmullo suave cerca de la habitación. Apenas abro los ojos, la luz de la ventana entra de golpe dentro de mis retinas. Cuando soy consciente, me levanto de golpe con un temor inmenso al no encontrarla a mi lado.

—¿Isabella? — la llamo casi en un grito.

Los sentidos los mantengo alerta al no escuchar su respuesta.

Camino por el lugar buscando una camisa que ponerme y salgo hacia la sala.

—Isabella, ¿Dónde estás?

El pánico me inunda de una sola. Comienzo a temblar de todo mi cuerpo, al darme cuenta de que habría sido posible — en una situación cualquiera—, que hubiese sido arrancada de mi lado mientras estaba dormido. Maldita sea, ¡No!

—Mierda, ¡Isabella! — grito.

La puerta corrediza que da al balcón se abre de golpe, mientras ella, vestida con una camisa mía, un moño en el cabello y descalza, entra hasta donde estoy con gesto contrariado. Verla hace que vuelva a respirar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Apuño las manos a cada lado y jadeo.

—¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto a medio enojo injustificado.

—Haciendo una llamada.

 _¡Joder, no!_

—¿Llamando a quién? — pregunto con rabia mientras avanzo lentamente hacia donde está.

—A… Varias personas… Edward… ¿Qué te pasa? — inquiere algo preocupada por mis reacciones.

—No puedes llamar a nadie.

—¿Por qué no? — pregunta molesta mientras se cruza de brazos.

 _Maldita sea. Ya comenzará a estar de terca. No puede hacer llamadas porque así es más fácil que la localicen. Su anonimato es de primordial importancia,_ pienso.

—No puedes y ya.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? — Me pregunta mientras avanza hacia mi y me encara—. Nunca me habías prohibido que me contactara con nadie.

—Es lo mejor— solo atino a decir.

—¿Lo mejor? Edward… ¿Qué está pasando?

Coloco mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de hacer tantas preguntas? Confía en lo que digo y entrégame ese celular.

Su cara es un poema.

—No te lo daré hasta que me digas la razón de tu comportamiento. ¡Maldita sea! Ayer estábamos perfectamente.

—No lo diré una vez más… Dame. Ese. Móvil.

Su mirada desafiante y su postura me lo dice todo, sin embargo, se atreve a decirlo.

—No.

Mi ceño se frunce y yo gruño.

—No seas obstinada. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si no me dices…?

Antes de que siquiera termine la pregunta, aprovecho el momento para arrebatarle el aparato de entre las manos. Sus ojos se abren de golpe cuando lo pongo lo más alto posible de ella, mientras trata inútilmente de alcanzarlo.

—¡Dámelo!

—No te lo daré, es por tu bien.

—¿Mi bien? ¿Acaso me quieres retener aquí?

Me giro para entrar a la cocina.

—Sí.

—Tengo que comunicarme con mi madre… Devuélvemelo, por favor.

—Si quieres comunicarte con tu madre, lo harás cuando sea oportuno. Pero no ahora, no es lo ideal— contesto mientras me sirvo un café.

Muy en el fondo de mí, sé que está molesta. Bueno, es más que evidente. Pero también estoy consciente de que si le digo algo, cierta información, habré de esperar varias reacciones de su parte. La primera es que entre en pánico. ¿Quién no lo haría? Si me dijeron explícitamente que la querían a ella y sin motivo aparente alguno, claro que daría miedo, siendo más de algún anonimato. La segunda reacción es que, sabiendo que amenazan a mi padre a cambio de ella, no sé por qué pero pienso que haría todo por sacrificarse.

Y la tercera y la que más me temo que suceda, es que, después de decirle toda la verdad, se quisiera inmiscuir para resolver el problema, poniéndose a sí misma como carnada. Ni pensarlo.

—Edward, no lo voy a repetir. Devuélveme ese celular. Es mío.

—No te lo estoy quitando para siempre. Solo será un tiempo indefinido.

La oigo bufar y veo su figura delante de mí con ambos brazos tensionados y los puños hechos por la rabia.

—¿Quieres que esté aquí sin comunicación?

Niego mientras bebo.

—Puedes encender el televisor— digo con despreocupación.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Nos mantendremos prudentes— comento—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Sus ojos se abren como platos.

—¡Qué cínico! Primero me quitas mi teléfono y luego te portas como un imbécil… ¿Ahora me ofreces de desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado? Ya dime, ¿Acaso eres un maldito bipolar?

—No, nena— sonrío como imbécil—. Probablemente si estoy loco y no solo trastornado.

Entrecierra sus ojos y ríe sardónicamente.

—¿Cuál es el maldito plan bajo este teatro?

Alzo una ceja sin entender.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Desde ayer te estás comportando de lo más extraño y eso sin mencionar todos estos cambios en ti. Incluso en… La intimidad estás distinto.

Giro la cara evitando su mirada.

—Me quieres poseer— murmura de la nada y mi atención está toda en ella.

—Claro que sí— respondo porque es más que cierto.

—Ya me tienes, ¿Por qué me quieres incluso privar de hablar con los demás?

—No estás entendiendo.

—No me explicas— me reta.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas. Solo déjame a mí, hacer el trabajo de cuidarte.

—¡Mierda! — grita—. ¿Cuidarme de qué?

Exasperado e incluso al borde, bajo la cabeza.

—Isabella, te pido de la manera más amable que hagas las cosas por la buenas— dictamino a sabiendas que mis palabras podrían volverse en mi contra—. Haz las cosas que te ordene. No rechistes, no lo pienses. Estar conmigo implica muchas cosas y una de ellas es que me hagas caso sin pensar.

—No soy una muñeca que haces a tu antojo, sí a eso te refieres. Tengo una vida propia y mis propios deseos.

—Esa vida propia, ahora va de la mano con lo que yo haga.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — inquiere al borde la ofensa.

¿Qué mierdas más me queda? ¿Protegerla a base de mentiras?

—No lo diré más. Se hace lo que yo diga y punto.

—Eres un imbécil, Edward Cullen. Me trajiste a este lugar solo para poder hacerme a tu antojo… Justo una semana antes de que volvamos. Me estás reteniendo… ¿Qué era todo ese maldito teatro del romance? Una trampa más para que me quedara más tiempo siendo tu puta…

Abro los ojos de golpe. ¿Cómo mierdas ha llegado a esa conclusión? ¡Joder, no! Ella no es nada de lo que ha dicho. ¡Jamás!

—No vuelvas a decir eso… Tú no eres eso para mí. Te prohíbo que digas eso de ti misma. ¡Te lo prohíbo! — digo a punto de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, para desaparecer todos esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Pero ella se despega de mi lado con rapidez.

—¿Por qué? — Me vuelve a retar mientras su nariz casi roza la mía de golpe y luego una vez me deja sin su calor—. Ahora que sé de qué vas, ¿te enoja?

—Isabella… Me estás haciendo encabronar. Deja de comportarte de este modo. Solo es un estúpido celular.

—Me importa un pito, me estás diciendo que haré lo que tú quieras. ¿No es eso lo que me enseñaste, Cullen? Aprender a decir no. ¿Me quieres sumisa como todos? Para hacerme a tu antojo— contesta—. Dame mi celular. AHORA.

—No te daré tu celular y deja de decir eso, por favor— respondo siendo lo más amable posible.

Al ver que mi posición no declinará, su cara se pone roja y su ceño se frunce.

—¡Bien! — grita dándose la vuelta y encerrándose en la recamara, dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Cuando me quedo solo, siento latir fuertemente mi corazón detrás de mis oídos. Dios, los enfrentamientos con ella son muy duros. No quiero dañarla de ningún modo, pero es que es tan terca y rebelde que me obliga a hacer demasiado para protegerla. Nunca vi a Isabella como una… Ni siquiera puedo pensar en la palabra.

Yo la amo, maldita sea. Pondría el mundo a sus pies si lo quisiera, pero… No puedo, no es el momento de siquiera acercarme de ese modo. Primero está su seguridad antes que mis sentimientos. La cuidaré, la cuidaré aunque ella se oponga.

Rápidamente, configuro mi celular para privatizar las llamadas y borrar la localización inmediata. Guardo el de Bella en un compartimento de mi maletín y enciendo mi laptop, en la cual, comienzo a navegar de _modo incognito._

Y comienzo a llamar a Sam.

— _Uley_ —responde.

—Sam…— contesto—. Necesito tu ayuda.

— _¿Qué ocurre? Suena serio._

Bajo la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta, que aún sigue cerrada.

— _Te escucho._

Me paso la siguiente hora explicándole detalladamente la situación. Por supuesto, Sam atiende con importancia mi llamado y me pide que reenvíe la información — aunque sea muy poca— para que pueda analizarla detalladamente. Le respondo que ya lo he hecho pero que no he tenido tanto éxito con la búsqueda pero no descarto su capacidad por encontrar más. Pronto me anuncia que volará tan pronto pueda para Capri y que mientras tanto, llamará a algunos colegas — según él, los mejores— para ser mi apoyo en cuanto a la seguridad. Le agradezco firmemente y después de terminar la llamada, recibo los expedientes de cada uno de los miembros de seguridad que tendremos alrededor Isabella y yo.

* * *

 **Nombre:** **Ateara Quil.**

 **Edad: 28 años.**

 **Experiencia y aptitudes:**

· **Graduado en "Servicio de Seguridad Diplomática" del Departamento de Estado de los Estados Unidos.**

· **Guardaespaldas de senadores y gobernadores con saldos blancos.**

· **Experto en defensa militar, Krav Magá y Judo.**

· **Manejo de artillería pesada y armas blancas.**

· **Permiso para portar armas de fuego.**

· **6+ años siendo Marine y miembro de las fuerzas especiales.**

· **Permiso para matar.**

* * *

 **Nombre:** **Call Embry.**

 **Edad: 27 años.**

 **Experiencia y aptitudes:**

· **Graduado en el Servicio de Investigación Criminal de la Armada de los Estados Unidos (NCIS)**

· **Graduado en la oficina de Investigaciones Especiales de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos (OSI)**

· **Ex boina verde.**

· **Guardaespaldas de figuras políticas y empresarios.**

· **Experto en Aikido, defensa militar, Kick Boxing y Wing Chun.**

· **Permiso para portar armas de fuego.**

· **5 años en la milicia y veterano de Irak.**

· **Permiso para matar.**

* * *

 **Nombre:** **Cameron Jared.**

 **Edad: 28 años.**

 **Experiencia y aptitudes:**

· **Graduado en el "Curso de Entrenamiento de Servicios de Protección de la Escuela de Policía Militar del ejército de los Estados Unidos**

· **Graduado de** ** _Executive Protection International en Massachusetts_** ** _._**

· **_Executive Security International_** **(ESI) en Colorado.**

· **_Ex miembro de la fuerza de operaciones especiales._**

· **Experto en Krav Magá, Keysi Fighting Method y Jiu-Jitzu Brasileño.**

· **Permiso para portar armas.**

· **Permiso para matar.**

* * *

Y por último y por comodidad para mí, para no tener tanto hombre rodeando a mi mujer:

* * *

 **Nombre:** **Clearwater Leah.**

 **Edad: 26 años.**

 **Experiencia y aptitudes:**

 **Graduada en** ** _National Protective Services Institute en Texas_**

 **Graduada en** ** _TEEX de la Texas A &M University En Texas_**

· **_Graduada en Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos (División de Agentes Especiales versus la división uniformada)._**

· **_Experta en Krav Magá, Boxeo, Judo, Karate con cinta negra nivel 3 y Tae Kwon Do._**

· **_Seal de la marina._**

· **_Permiso vigente para portar armas de fuego._**

· **_Controlador de combate de las fuerzas aéreas._**

· **_Permiso para matar._**

* * *

Muy independiente de sus capacidades de combate, lo que más me importaba algo y que es una de las primordiales necesidades y requisitos: su permiso para matar, porque estoy dispuesto a ir con todo con tal de evitar a que nos toquen siquiera un cabello. Envío tres agentes con similares características a Estados Unidos: Collin Jason, Brady Norlans y Paul Rodríguez.

Nadie amenaza a Edward Cullen y a los suyos.

Cerca de tres horas después recibo la confirmación de los cuatro agentes especializados que nos custodiarán, eso me hace sentir más tranquilo porque la mayor parte de ellos, están cerca de Nápoles junto con Sam. A palabras suyas, no tardarían tanto en llegar a Capri.

Miro hacia la puerta, debatiéndome internamente entre buscarla o no. El silencio ya es tan odioso que me siento molesto. No se ha dignado a salir siquiera de la habitación y no ha salido ningún ruido de la misma. No desayunó al menos y aquello comienza a exasperarme.

¡Qué diablos!

Camino hasta la puerta y trato de abrirla pero no cede.

—Bells, abre la puerta por favor.

No me responde.

Toco con los nudillos.

—Isabella, por favor. Abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar. No me gusta que estés enojada.

Y el silencio permanece. Recargo la frente en la madera y suspiro.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles. No estoy riñéndote por gusto, sabes que odio las complicaciones. Pelear contigo no es algo que disfrute— digo con honestidad—. Tampoco quise ofenderte de ningún modo— e insisto girando la perilla—. Hablemos, por favor.

 _Te amo, nena. Odio que me rechaces_ , pienso.

Vuelvo a instar en tocar y aquello ya me está fastidiando. No soy bueno con la paciencia.

—Deja atrás el capricho y ábreme, por el amor de Dios. No somos niños.

—Déjame en paz, Edward— dice sin abrir—. No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

—Isabella— insisto.

—No, nada de "Isabella". No quiero enfrentarme contigo de nuevo…. Es cansado, me absorbes demasiada energía al discutir. Por favor… Dame tregua.

—No entiendes la situación.

—Y no lo haré hasta que me expliques— reafirma contratacando y la oigo suspirar—, por favor… Sólo… Quiero… Relajarme.

Mi espalda se recarga en la base de la puerta, cierro los ojos y jadeo cansado.

—Sí necesitas eso, sabes que bien podemos ir a un Spa y darte un…

—No, Edward… Diablos… ¿Crees que todo se soluciona así? No siempre podrás pagarle a alguien para que sea mi niñera. Dame tiempo…

—No te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de mí— susurro tocando la madera con trémula franqueza y temor.

—Pero lo necesito— contesta y eso hace que mi cuerpo reaccione en un reflejo violento, casi golpeando la puerta.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Me absorbes! Y no de la manera que crees, no de mi tiempo. Pero sabes que aceptaré cualquier cosa viniendo de ti y que cederé en tus órdenes… Pero esto de quitarme el móvil ya es bastante. No lo había notado hasta este estúpido enfrentamiento… No he pasado más tiempo que contigo y no es que no lo disfrutara pero… Desde el inicio hemos hecho lo que a ti te gusta. Me obligaste aceptar una estúpida tarjeta que tiene más dinero de lo que alguna vez pensé tener y comprarme ropa que de cualquier forma rompes. Y ahora, de la nada… Me confundes. Me compras cosas lindas y únicas, te portas de lo más… Extraño últimamente. Y sin querer, una vez me dijiste que jamás lo harías. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Cierro los ojos confundido pero casi consciente de lo que dice.

 _Es porque te amo, es porque quiero todo de ti._

—No quiero confundirte… No soy bueno en hablar… Nunca había compartido tanto tiempo con alguien. Por favor, ábreme para que hablemos.

Y entonces, la puerta cede y la veo parada en el umbral. Porta un vestido estampado y floreado atado por el cuello, una chaqueta de mezclilla afelpada y botines. Luce hermosa.

Me quedo como un imbécil mirándola.

Quiero tocarla pero apenas lo intento se separa. No, no lo hagas. Camino directo a la sala y la veo direccionarse hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que salir. Estar en esa habitación no me deja pensar… Me distraigo con tanto…

—¿Distraerte?

Se sostiene la cabeza apretando sus sienes y suspira.

—Huele a nosotros, a ti…. Hay tantas cosas y recuerdos en esa cama que no me dejan pensar con claridad.

Aquello remueve tanto en mí. Me acerco de una sola y la atrapo entre mis brazos, recargando mi frente en la suya.

—Lo siento, Bells. No quería hacerte sentir así… Yo siento mucho… Mucho lo que dije… Pero tengo mis razones. Estar conmigo conlleva una responsabilidad y consecuencia. Soy un hombre de poder y algunos quieren derrocarlo…— miento a medias pero en parte es verdad. Me abstengo de decirle la verdad.

—Me has ocultado cosas…

Frunzo el ceño pero no relajo el abrazo, mi silencio es una afirmación evidente.

—Edward… Si es acerca de la empresa y las llamadas extrañas que has recibido, sabes que puedo ayudar.

Ahí está, como lo imaginé.

—No, no es nada de lo que tienes que preocuparte.

Ella bufa exasperada y se separa de golpe.

—Seguir negándolo no desaparece el problema. Creí que mientras estuviéramos juntos, no habría nada de secretos.

Los hay, siempre los hay.

—¿Por qué insistes? No es nada.

—Aquí vas… Una vez me regañaste porque según tú no atendía la empresa, ¿Recuerdas? Sé que esto tiene algo que ver. ¿Por qué te pusiste tan inquieto de la noche a la mañana?

La miro a los ojos y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso.

—Me voy, vuelvo más tarde.

—No, no puedes salir.

—¿Qué? ¿También tengo prohibido salir?

—No es eso— digo impotente por ver su mirada acusadora—. Pero limítate a quedarte a mi lado.

Niega y suspira dejando en el aire el último resquicio de paciencia para conmigo.

—No más, Edward… Tengo que salir— expresa.

—Isabella, detente.

—Nos vemos más tarde— dictamina y abre la puerta.

No puedo forzarla o retenerla. Dios, ella hace de mí lo que quiere.

Se queda de piedra y lanza un gritito al aire. Todo mi cuerpo se queda helado al pensar que algo le ha sucedido y corro a su lado, poniéndome frente a ella para protegerla de lo que sea.

—¿Señorita Isabella Swan?

—¿Quién es? — pregunto un poco desconcertado y al ver que mete una mano dentro de su saco, escondo a Isabella por detrás de mi espalda, notando que porta una arma.

—Usted es el señor Edward Cullen— dice bajando la mano y de nuevo metiéndola a su saco—. Venimos de parte del agente Knox.

¿Qué?

—¿Edward? — pregunta temblorosa tras de mí.

—Tranquila… ¿Knox?

—Señor— saluda una mujer vestida de traje oscuro y mirada neutral con rasgos duros—. Leah Clearwater, estaré a cargo del cuidado de la señorita Swan. Somos su guardaespaldas.

—¿Guardaespaldas propio? — pregunta Bella saliendo detrás de mí—. ¿Tendré a alguien vigilándome?

—Me presento, Quil Ateara. La agente Clearwater y yo, estaremos a cargo de su seguridad. Estaremos preparados para todo.

Bella aprieta mi mano con fuerza.

—Disculpen que no los haya reconocido. He olvidado sus rostros de un momento a otro.

—No se preocupe, señor Cullen— se presenta un hombre de casi mi estatura y cabello negro, rasgos nativos—. Mi nombre es Jared Cameron y junto con Embry Call— presenta un cuarto quien levanta la vista y no sonríe siquiera, como el resto del grupo—, estaremos pendientes de resguardarlo.

Miro de reojo a mi Bells y sé que está intimidada.

—Bella, Leah y Quil te cuidarán.

—¿Qué?

—Me encargaré de que se sienta cómoda con nuestra presencia— comenta la agente Clearwater—, por eso estoy aquí.

—Gracias— responde Bells confundida y me mira—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Ahora si quieres? — inquiero abusando del buen humor que apenas sostiene.

Entrecierra los ojos y suspiro. Bien, no debo abusar de eso.

—Pueden entrar.

—Claro, señor— responde Cameron—. Nos gustaría hacer una revisión del perímetro para estar relacionado con el lugar y buscar estrategias de salida de ser necesario.

Mi nena abre los ojos de golpe.

—Adelante.

Quil asiente y los cuatro se dispersan por el lugar, reconociéndolo.

Ella en cambio, me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el balcón, cerrando la puerta para que no nos oigan.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¿Guardaespaldas? No trates de negar que algo serio está pasando— me mira acusadoramente—. Esto es más que evidente.

—Tengo que cuidarte y ellos saben cómo. Me sentiré mejor si no te opones tanto— digo acariciando su rostro.

—Eso no implica que aún esté molesta contigo.

Me sonrío, la tomo de la cara y la beso.

—Puedes estar molesta pero donde yo pueda verte o bajo la custodia de Quil y Leah. No vas a salir sola y sí, aunque te cabrees conmigo, es una orden.

—¡Edward! No me puedes retener aquí…

—No diré más— digo besando su frente y saliendo del balcón.

Mientras camino lo pienso. La amo tanto y tan profundamente. Ella es libre y más que obvio, nada conmigo la une. Ojalá pudiera protegerla de todos, de quien quiera dañarla, de quien desee siquiera hacerla llorar, pero sé que no puedo. No puedo encerrarla en una burbuja de cristal aunque ese sea mi más preciado deseo.

Nadie la tocará.

Me encamino hacia los cuatro y les hablo en privado mientras veo a una Bella malhumorada que se encierra de nuevo en la habitación.

—Señorita, señores… Su trabajo es protegerla a ella, no importa a qué precio. Si existe la situación en que deban elegir, ella es la primordialidad.

—No podemos hacer eso— responde Call—. Usted está bajo mi custodia.

Niego y suspiro, poniéndome la máscara de duro y sin escrúpulos.

—Ella es primordialidad— repito— y cualquiera que atente contra su vida o su persona, ya saben qué hacer… Tiren a matar. Es una orden.

Cuatro cabezas asienten en mi dirección y yo miro hacia la puerta, donde entreabierta, puedo verla sentada en la cama con gesto pensativo. Lo pienso y algo dentro de mí se oprime con fuerza de solo pensar en que pudiese estar en mortal peligro. Esa habitación contiene a lo único por lo que mataría en esta vida con mis propias manos, lo único que vale para mí y lo único por lo que moriría sin lugar a dudas.

Isabella Swan es absolutamente todo para mí. Todo mi universo, mi religión, mi perdición, la causa de todo y el porqué de lo que soy y existo. Sin ella muero y prefiero eso antes de perderla.


	29. No Faith, No Mercy

**_-Capítulo 28-_**

 ** _No faith, no mercy._**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Los personajes no me perteneces (¡Qué más quisiera yo ser dueña de Edward!) pero oportunamente, la historia es de mi autoría…_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y seguir fieles a la historia…_**

 ** _¡No olvides tu review!_**

 ** _…_**

Para el día cinco, recibo una llamada angustiosa de mi padre que contesto de buen modo después de haberle enviado a tres agentes sin habérselo consultado antes. Por supuesto, la preocupación en su voz es más que evidente y qué decir de las insistentes preguntas acerca de las razones. Me siento peor que un padre sobreprotector, lidiando con dos niños impertinentes y caprichosos que se niegan a tener seguridad.

— _No entiendo, Edward. Si no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿Para qué quieres que tres enormes hombres estén detrás de mí todo el día? Me siento peor que un niño con niñeras._

Coloco mi dedo en el puente de mi nariz.

—Seguridad, padre.

— _¿Seguridad? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la empresa?_

Pues realmente aún no lo sé, pero estoy casi convencido de que es verdad. De que Charles Swan está detrás de todo esto, incluyendo la amenaza que menciona a mi padre y Bella como trueque.

—Mira— comento—, lo hago porque es mejor, ¿Sí? Me sentiré más tranquilo si no estás solo.

— _Por el amor de Dios, Edward. No tengo cinco años. Soy tu padre. Te pido… No. Te exijo la verdad._

Cansado y sabiendas que es tan terco como yo, cedo.

—Sí, es en parte por la empresa.

— _Maldita sea, lo sabía. ¿Es por lo de los servidores?_

—Es más que eso— respondo.

— _Dime._

Aquí va.

—Me amenazaron.

— _¡Mal nacidos!_ — Gruñe Carlisle y puedo escuchar casi al instante como la mesa de su oficina es fuertemente golpeada—. _Dime qué es lo que quieren… De seguro es chantajearnos con alguna información que seguro robaron._

—No, papá— taje a media voz cansada—. Es más complicado.

— _Hijo, si tiene que ver con la empresa debes decírmelo. Sé que estás de vacaciones y yo me puedo hacer responsable._

—No, no puedes.

— _¿Cómo?_

—Papá… Esto es difícil. No es tan completamente, lo que me preocupa porque sé que bajo el cuidado de Emmet, está en buenas manos.

— _¿Entonces?_

Mi viejo puede no tomar las cosas de manera correcta pero hay siete palabras atoradas en mi garganta que pueden definir el futuro de este viaje y la situación en concreto en Nueva York. Por supuesto que jamás pondría en peligro ninguna parte pero tampoco puedo ocultarle tanta información a Carlisle, por muy doble moral que suene en contraparte con Bella. Así que sin más remedio, me tomo un respiro y cierro los ojos. Tamborileo los dedos en la mesa de cedro y exhalo aire caliente.

—Quieren a Isabella Swan a cambio tuyo.

El silencio es contundente y abrazador. La respiración tras la línea se hace errática y provocativa, de un modo que da miedo de solo oírla.

—¿Carlisle?

— _¿Ella está bien? No he sabido nada de Isabella en semanas._

—Ella está perfectamente.

— _¿Por qué? No entiendo_ — se devana los sesos pensando—. _¿Qué tienes tú que ver con la señorita Swan?_

Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

—Eso es… Algo aparte de esto…

— _Presiento que me ocultas algo._

—¿Cuál es el punto? — pregunto exasperado.

— _¿Edward?_

—Bien, papá… Ya está… La _signorina_ Swan… Está conmigo… Ella no se marchó por su compromiso… Vino conmigo…

— _¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Edward! Esa joven está comprometida…_ — y entonces un clic casi potente suena en su cabeza—. _¡Es por eso! La buscan porque dejó a su novio… Black… Debes volver con ella._

—¡NO! — Grito parándome de la silla y caminando nerviosamente por la sala—. Ella no va a volver con ese imbécil.

— _Su prometido está detrás de todo esto y está más que claro que sabe que está contigo… ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué la hiciste tu..?_

—¡Ni lo pienses! — gruño molesto—. No te atrevas a decirlo… Isabella es mi mujer. ¡Mía!

— _Hijo…_

—Papá, se supone que debes apoyarme. Esto no inicio de la manera más correcta y habitual, y por supuesto, Isabella no es culpable de esto porque yo la seduje. Yo le dije que viniera conmigo… Fueron circunstancias es las que quise aprovecharme de la situación. Jugué a ser el más fuerte pero… Terminé perdiendo— confieso derrotado.

— _¿Perdiendo…?_

—Me enamoré de ella— suelto sin más—. Me enamoré como un loco y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir…

La línea se queda en total silencio y puedo imaginar el rostro por la sorpresa en Carlisle. ¿Su hijo enamorado? Sí, es increíble. Hasta escuchándome a mí mismo suena como una completa locura. S tan cierto como el hecho de que existo.

— _No sé qué decirte, hijo._

—No tienes que decirme nada, solo con que me apoyes y acates mis peticiones, papá. Tu seguridad es tan importante como la de Isabella. Cuando recibí la amenaza pensé en Charles pero ahora que lo menciones, creo que es más que evidente que detrás de todo esto está Black. O ambos, no lo sé…

— _También lo creo y no te preocupes. Estoy conmocionado por tu confesión más que nada. Pero si ella está de acuerdo y contigo yo…_

—No— lo interrumpo—, ella no lo sabe.

— _¿La quieres proteger mintiéndole? Bueno, hasta cierto punto comprendo que lo pienses… Una amenaza de ese calibre es de pensarse, pero debe saber que bajo tu cuidado está segura. Que la ames es casi tan protector como un chaleco antibalas…_

—A eso me refiero.

— _¿Qué?_

—Isabella no sabe de la amenaza…— murmuro contra el auricular mientras aprieto el móvil fuertemente—. Ni mucho menos de mis sentimientos por ella.

La charla termina tan pronto mi padre se da cuenta de que no cambiaré de opinión en cuanto a _la verdad_ se trata. Para mí, es importante que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible, así que quedamos en _correr un rumor_ dentro de la empresa, de que yo me he ido a viajar a Hong Kong por negocios y que en contra parte, la _signorina_ Swan ha caído en cama debido a una enfermedad tropical, que por el momento, Emmet McCarthy seguiría en presidencia y yo volveré en cuanto cierre el _negocio del año._

Los planes corren a la perfección, sin embargo, las cosas entre Bella y yo no van tan bien como pensé que serían. Para este mismo día, apenas hemos hablado un par de veces. Me evita la mayor parte del tiempo y solo consigo saber que está bien por medio de Leah, la cual, ha sido la única manera de saber que al menos está "bien" y que no le falta nada.

La extraño como no tiene una idea, pero renuente a mi protección _sin motivo_ , se ha encargado de cesar cualquier tipo de acercamiento por parte suya. El primer día le insistí en salir en dar un paseo. Por supuesto, aceptó encantada. Todo se fue a la mierda en cuanto le mencioné que el radio máximo del _paseo_ era de máximo de dos a cuatro kilómetros a la redonda, lo que significaba básicamente estar exclusivamente dentro del hotel. Aquella tarde, casi me da un portazo en la nariz después de seguirla y el volumen del televisor se fue a topes el resto de la tarde, mientras yo intentaba hablar con ella y no conseguía respuesta alguna.

Esa noche, se negó a cenar. Le pedí a Leah que por favor la obligara si era necesario. La mujer me miró con firmeza y espetó ser guardaespaldas, no niñera de nadie. Esa noche me mantuve ocupado hablando con Emmet y James Peters, un prestigiado hacker que ayudaba con la investigación y que es de total confianza. Cuando me marché a dormir, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Todos estaban descansando, a excepción de la guardia de turno.

Era la única ocasión en que podía estar cerca de ella. Al verla dormir, la abracé por todo el tiempo que no la tuve a mi lado, aunque hubiesen sido solo unas horas. Sentí el síndrome de abstinencia golpeando todo mi cuerpo a falta del suyo. La llené de besos y al acurruqué contra mí para cesar el dolor en mi psiquis sin su compañía y me sentí en mi hogar con ella en brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté solo y vacío.

Al segundo día, el patrón se repitió. Me evitó en el desayuno y el almuerzo. Leah se encargaba de llevar su comida —porque era lo único que podía hacer por mí— y al término de las horas, su plato medio revuelto y picoteado, volvía a la bandeja, dándome la razón de que apenas y se alimentaba.

Embry Call y Leah Clearwater tuvieron mi permiso para poder llevarla a salir del hotel. Bella se negó rotundamente, por supuesto, sacándome de mis casillas. No entendía por qué no salía si un día antes era lo que tanto deseaba. Para en la tarde, resolví llevarle yo mismo la comida. De ella solo recibí una mirada indiferente cuando abrí— por fin— la puerta de la habitación y un asentimiento vacío para poder seguir mirando a través de la ventana.

Aquello me partió el corazón. Se veía triste y pensativa. Mientras me mataba trabajando y Sam me secundaba junto con Peters hablando a distancia, resolví descubrir que la familia de Bella tenía más problemas financieros de lo que alguna vez pensé.

Sam concluyó que debido a las deudas, el compromiso con mi Bells y el perro de Jacob Black, parecía la salvación de Charles Swan en medio del mar de problemas que lo ahogaban. Eso me hizo encabronar.

Esa noche, la guardia se instaló fuera de la habitación y yo me despedí de todos. Bella se había quedado dormida viendo una película a la cual, podía apostar que ni siquiera había mirado. La llevé en brazos hasta la cama y la cobijé. Hizo frío en la isla.

Llené de besos su rostro pero esa noche, ni siquiera me acerqué a ella para dormir. Me dolía su rechazo y dormí separado lo más que pude. Tras varias horas de cansancio e intentar descansar, me quedó dormido. Mi dulce _hada_ de música, me sorprendió a mitad de la noche entre abrazos y caricias. Me buscó entre sueños y yo no hice más que aceptar el dulce tormento de tenerla entre mis brazos, sabiendo que no era mía.

Para el tercer día, las cosas pintaban el mismo modo de comportamiento. Bella se levantó antes que yo, sólo que en esta vez, si optó por salir de la habitación y caminar por los alrededores del hotel, saliendo siempre bajo el ojo de águila de Call y Clearwater. Cameron y Ateara por su parte, seguían atentos a cualquier movimiento por más extraño o inofensivo que pareciese.

Bella no llegó ni a desayunar ni comer. Me mantuve en contacto frecuente con Call, quien me aseguró que Isabella estaba segura dentro de las instalaciones de _Capri Tribero Palace_. Eso hizo de mi tarde menos despreocupada pero no menos alerta. Dediqué el mismo tiempo a investigar sin resultados favorecedores, pero sin con otro mensaje amenazador.

* * *

 ** _De: PROXY DESCONOCIDO._**

 ** _Para: Edward Cullen._**

 ** _Asunto: Tiempo._**

 ** _Se te está acabando Cullen. Un recordatorio de que tu chance lo estás desperdiciando… Tampoco me sorprende que la seguridad de tu padre haya aumentado… Bien jugado, pero no es suficiente._**

 ** _Se te acaba el tiempo._**

* * *

Adjunto, me envió una foto de uno de mi Aston Martin One-77 destrozado, el mismo que compré por un capricho de niñato al pensar que veía lejana a Isabella. Aquello no me hizo gracia pero tampoco me afecta demasiado. Era algo material y no valía la pena encabronarse mientras no tocaran a mi padre.

—Lastima de auto— silbó Sam.

Sonreí de lado.

—Tengo más de siete en casa— respondí.

La noche del tercer día no fue diferente a las anteriores. Bella se quedó profundamente dormido tras haber recorrido las instalaciones de arriba abajo, según a palabras de lo que había oído Leah, _"Para poder cansarse y dormir pronto y mejor"._

Yo podía cansarla y hacerla dormir mejor. El sexo era el tónico que necesitaba para poder hacerla sentir bien, pero por supuesto, ella me rechazaba.

El cuarto día, desperté una vez más solo. Aquello ya me estaba fastidiando. Salí tan furioso y dispuesto a buscarla, que verla sentada desayunando me sorprendió demasiado. Cuando Cameron y Ateara se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, hicieron un asentimiento y se retiraron por órdenes previas mías: estando con mi mujer, los quería cerca, alerta pero discretos. Al parecer, era turno de Clearwater y Call de hacer guardia en las entradas.

—Buen día — saludé un poco sorprendido de escuchar mi propia voz, dirigiéndome hacia ella.

Recibí un asentimiento ligero mientras veía su tazón de leche y no despegaba la vista de su cuchara.

Un plato de melón a medio terminar y un vaso de zumo apenas probado. Jadee cansado y frustrado pero no se lo discutí. Tomé un platillo restante y me concentré en el periódico— o al menos eso pretendí—, pero no pude. Me serví café negro y aquel silencio me hizo molestar.

—¿Vas a dignarte a hablarme algún día? ¿No crees que esto es absurdo?

Ni siquiera me miró.

—Isabella— insistí—, respóndeme.

Ella bajó los hombros con cansancio y por primera vez en cuatro días, me miró a la cara. Sus ojos parecían triste, opacos. No había nada en ella que me recordara lo que alguna vez me enamoró…

—No, hoy Edward. Me cansa discutir contigo— y sin más, se retiró de la mesa y me dejó solo.

Quise seguirla pero no pude. Arañé el mantel de la mesa y contuve todo lo que dentro de mi gritaba.

 _La estás perdiendo_ , dijo la bestia mientras aquello me destrozaba por dentro, peor que mil cuchillos a la vez. Cerré los ojos y sofoqué la respiración.

—No se pierde lo que no se tiene— murmuré apenas y me levanté de la silla sin siquiera haber probado bocado.

Aquella tarde, me di una tregua conmigo mismo. Las paredes de la habitación me sofocaban a tal punto que decidí salir de mi propio encierro. Ordené que solo uno me siguiera y ese uno por supuesto que fue Sam. Los demás, se quedaron cuidando a Bella.

—Pareces tenso — soltó a decirme.

—Estoy cansado.

Mientras caminábamos cerca de la costa, con un frío tremendo calándome los huesos, patee una piedra pequeña y observé como se hundía en el agua.

—La señorita Swan— dijo mi amigo y eso hizo que toda mi atención fuese dirigida hacia él—, ¿Está bien?

Hice un gesto evasivo y exhalé el vahó caliente de mi cuerpo.

—No lo sé. Quiero creer que sí.

Su gesto se hizo pensativo y suspiró.

—Nos conocemos hace años, Cullen. Sabes por demás que soy un hombre que no se inmiscuye en la vida privada de los demás por respeto, pero esto que te voy a decir te lo digo como el amigo que eres…

Lo miré a la cara y me detuve.

—Adelante, dilo. Lo que sea que digas, creo que ya lo sé.

Sam asintió y después miró hacia otro lado.

—Ella es más… Lo he visto en como la miras. Si no sabe, no pierdas el tiempo en ocultárselo… Estamos para cuidar a las personas, Edward, pero no somos perfectos a pesar de nuestro historial. No quiere decir que fallaremos… Pero si lo hacemos… Sí ella…

—No lo menciones— lo interrumpí con furia.

—No somos Dioses ni deidades… La vida es preciada y nuestra prioridad… Pero no estamos absueltos de perderlas…

—¿Ese es tu consejo? — Le pregunté con rabia—. ¿Despedirme de ella por si no logro cuidarla? ¡Mierda, Sam! Nada se escapa de mis manos… ¡Nada!

—Sólo recuérdalo, Edward… Haremos nuestro trabajo pulcramente y no tememos ni titubeamos por llevarlo a cabo… Pero no somos Dios.

Aquello me perturbó toda la tarde y el resto de la noche. Cuando volvimos al hotel, no seguimos hablando respecto al tema. Ni siquiera seguí en la investigación. Me resolví yendo al bar del hotel y me bebí el bar entero.

La noche la bebí incluso entre copas y volví con la ayuda de Sam y Jared apenas. Me sentí apesadumbrado y desolado. La necesitaba con toda mi alma y aquello solo me hacía sentir más miserable de lo que ya era.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber entrado a una de las recámaras y ser acostado por los dos guardaespaldas, la zurra de Sam en cuanto el control del alcohol y ser despojado de los zapatos y el saco por mi amigo. Esa noche dormí solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos, mientras en sueños, Isabella abrió la puerta y se sentó en mi cama.

— _¿Por qué haces esto?_ — preguntó mientras acariciaba mis manos.

—Te extraño— logré decir.

— _Yo también te extraño_ — escuché decir de su boca y eso me hizo sonreír.

Dios, el alcohol me había hecho alucinar.

—Duerme conmigo… Por favor… No me rechaces…— le pedí tirando de su brazo suavemente.

— _Hoy necesitamos una tregua_ — dijo al fin y se tendió a mi lado.

Maldita o bendita bebida, la soñé y pareció real. El recuerdo de su perfume me envolvió tan fuerte que la sentí a mi lado. Esa noche, nos abrazamos tan vigorosamente que sentí que los pedazos de mi corazón de a poco se unían, pero no al completo.

—Te amo— murmuré al fantasma de su cuerpo y la sentí temblar y sin más me quedé dormido.

Y este mismo quinto día, desperté solo y con el alma necesitada. Mi olor a alcohol y los restos de la noche anterior, eran meras cenizas de una noche de fantasmas.

Después de la llamada de mi padre y una ducha larga. Noto en el calendario que hoy es treinta de diciembre. Cinco días sin Isabella y yo volviéndome más loco. El recuerdo de ayer, me hace cuestionar mi cordura y culpo al alcohol de mis fantasías.

Cuando entro al comedor, Jared Cameron me saluda.

—Buen día, señor Cullen.

—Buen día, Jared. ¿Todo en orden?

—Todo en orden, señor.

Me sirvo café y suspiro.

—¿La señorita Swan?

—Salió con el agente Clearwater hacia la farmacia. Me comentó que era algo personal.

—¿Personal?

—Lo siento, señor. Es todo lo que sé.

—No hay problema.

Después de beber un trago de café, marco el número privado de Leah y atiende.

— _Clearwater._

—¿Dónde está Isabella?

— _Señor, la señorita Swan me pidió que la trajera a la farmacia._

—¿Ella está bien? — Pregunto casi al borde de la histeria—. ¿Por qué no me lo informó?

— _Ella me comentó que es personal._

—¿¡Personal!? La vida de Isabella es de mi entero interés por más minúsculo que sea el detalle…

— _Señor…_ — murmura Leah a través del auricular—. _Usted es mi jefe pero no quiero traicionar la confianza de mi protegida._

—Soy tu jefe— digo apretando los dientes—, como bien has dicho.

Tras un momento de silencio, ella suspira.

— _La señorita Swan vino por productos de higiene personal femenina, señor._

—¿Y por qué diablos no me lo dijo? Pude haber enviado a cualquiera por ellos…

Los hombres en la sala, me miran con sorpresa, diciéndome claramente que no. Ellos no.

— _Quizá por el mismo motivo: son personales._

—Bien— logro decir—, cuídala al volver.

— _Sí, señor_ — y sin más, la llamada termina.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para beber de nuevo del café, mi teléfono comienza a vibrar, anunciándome la llamada de James Peters.

Contesto tan pronto y me aclaro la voz.

—Cullen.

— _Señor… Tengo noticias._

—Te escucho.

— _Intentaron violar la seguridad de su Pent-House esta madrugada y también quisieron volver a tumbar los firewalls de sus servidores._

—¿Qué?

— _No se preocupe, estuvimos preparados. Nadie se infiltró en ninguno de los mencionados._

—Buen trabajo…

— _Sólo que…_

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto a la par que Quil Ateara contesta su teléfono celular y eso me desconcentra un poco porque sale de la habitación a paso apresurado.

— _El coche de su padre fue baleado… Acaban de atacar a su padre, señor Cullen._

Mi cuerpo se congela y siento los latidos de mi corazón detrás de mis oídos.

No, Carlisle no…

* * *

 ** _Ya sé que es día del padre y yo atacando a Carlisle y aunque lo lamente, sólo puedo decirles que es parte de la historia._**

 ** _¿Me seguirás leyendo?_**

 ** _¿Quieres saber qué pasará?_**

 ** _Deja tu review..._**

 ** _Actualizaré pronto..._**

* * *

 ** _DRAMA IS BEGINNIG._**


	30. Consumido

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-29-_**

 ** _Consumido_**

* * *

 ** _…_**

 ** _N/A: Capítulo importante…_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y seguir fieles al fic._**

 ** _La historia es mía, los personajes no…_**

 ** _…_**

* * *

—¿Qué mierdas acabas de decir? — pregunto con el pecho agitado.

— _¿Señor?_ — pregunta James a través del auricular y cuelgo.

—¡JARED! ¡JARED! — Grito y a la par, aparece frente a mí.

—Señor.

Mis puños se hacen blancos.

—¿Dónde mierdas está Ateara?

—Salió a recibir una llamada, señor… Al parecer recibió instrucciones desde Nueva York.

Camino de un lado a otro, desesperado.

—¿Cómo es posible de que mi empleado me haya informado de esto antes que ustedes? ¡QUIL!

El hombre aparece de repente con gesto serio.

—Señor Cullen, debo informarle que he estado hablando con Rodríguez, el guardaespaldas de su padre y…

—Ya sé… Ya sé lo que ocurrió… Necesito que te comuniques con Paul y me informen del estado de mi padre. ¿Cómo fue posible que esto ocurriera?

Cameron me mira con gesto serio y suspira.

—Al parecer, esperaron que su padre saliera de un restaurante cerca del Time Square. Estos imbéciles ni siquiera les importa ser vistos…

Me han declarado la guerra, la maldita guerra.

—¿Mi padre? — pregunto con seriedad.

—Llamé a Jason— dice Cameron—, y me informó que su padre no recibió ningún disparo, sólo se golpeó la cabeza al momento de cubrirlo, pero no fue nada de seriedad. En estos momentos están en la _zona cero_ y han llevado un médico para que lo revisen. Por supuesto, uno de los agentes, tiene capacitación de primeros auxilios, pero, quisieron descartar cualquier cosa.

Doy un suspiro alto y tendido. La sangre vuelve a su torrente.

—Camero, prepara un vuelo… Volvemos a Nueva York.

—No — dice una voz tras mi espalda y yo giro la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Es Sam, tiene ambos brazos por la espalda y está tan erguido que fácilmente me sobrepasa unos cinco centímetros.

—No volverás a la boca del lobo.

—Mi padre está en peligro— espeto casi gruñendo.

—¿No ves que lo hacen para atraerte? No saben dónde estás… Por ahora. Y Nueva York es su campo de batalla. Si vuelves, te estarías poniendo en bandeja de plata. ¿No lo han pensado?

—Ulley…— gruño.

—Eres mi protegido y más allá de eso, nos une una amistad. Se sensato, Cullen. Saben que eres impulso y que volarás con tu padre. Eso es lo que quieren. Como no conocemos el área, les será fácil atacarte… Y a… Isabella…— susurra.

Golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué me esconda y espere?

Sam niega y bufa.

—En primer lugar, necesito que te tranquilices. Lo que esos hijos de perra quieren es desestabilizarte. Tu control es importante. No eres solo tú…

Respiro hondamente y cierro los ojos.

—Bien, ¿Qué sigue?

Sam asiente y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Hablé con el grupo que está con tu padre. Un ataque de esta magnitud nos obliga a usar armas, pero habiendo tanto civil cercano nos arriesgamos a _balas perdidas._ Ya sean de los _contrarios_ o nuestras. Así que, vamos a refugiar al señor Carlisle a un lugar más seguro.

—Sabes que se negará.

Knox niega.

—No es una petición para él, ni para ti, incluso. Esta decisión la he tomado por mano propia. Tu padre es blanco importante en esta diana.

—Lo sé… ¡Mierda! Esos hijos de puta…

—Tranquilízate — me pide de nuevo.

—Sam… Haz lo que creas conveniente… Pero mantén vivo a mi padre…

Mientras tanto, comienzo a una llamada con Emmet, el cual nervioso me explica que la noticia ya es de magnitud nacional. ¡En unos cuantos putañeros minutos! La gente de la empresa ha comenzado a sospechar que algo gordo de verdad está corriendo y temerosos, algunos corren el murmullo de que no deberían ir más a la oficina.

Esto es algo de pensarse, porque simple y sencillamente me quieren desestabilizar por todos lados. Mantengo la calma y le explico que mande a reforzar la seguridad para la salida de los empleados. Pronto está de acuerdo y terminamos la llamada.

Dos horas después, el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

—Emmet, ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Edward… Estos hijos de puta nada los para… Acaban de incendiar el lobby de la empresa y dejaron una pancarta como vandalismo que dice: "El tiempo se te está acabando". ¿Qué putas mierdas significa eso?_

Apuño las manos y jadeo como animal.

—Quiero que tripliques la seguridad. Necesito que actives una alerta por vandalismo.

— _Joder, hermano. A mí no me quieras hacer imbécil. Esto no es un puto acto de vándalos._

—Haz lo que te digo.

— _Como presidente de esta empresa, tengo el derecho de saber qué es lo que ocurre…_

—Joder, Emmet— comunico apretando el tabique de mi nariz—. ¿Podrías ponerme las cosas más fáciles?

— _Puedo ayudarte… Dime qué pasa y acataré tus órdenes._

—Bien. Lo has dicho.

Le explico todo de pies a cabeza, omitiendo la parte en la que incluye a Isabella. Siempre he creído que entre menos sepas, mejor estás protegido y como él es ahora el representante de la empresa, creerán que sabe de mi paradero y podrían atacarlo. Por supuesto, le he informado que no me quedaré tranquilo ni estancado, que tengo a un grupo de agentes trabajando y buscando la manera de quitarnos de encima a estas lacras, le recomiendo que se cuide y que mantenga la seguridad al cien por cien. Y sobre todo, discreción. Grupo Enterpresis no decaerá.

Horas después, Sam y yo trabajamos averiguando en quién está detrás de todo esto. Jacob Black es quien tiene los focos encima como potencial sospechoso. En contra parte de su fama, tampoco creemos que es solo él, sino que trabaja con alguien más. Alguien que trabaja desde _las sombras._ Claro que, no encontramos ningún movimiento inusual en las cuentas de Black ni en sus viajes. Parece el ejemplar hombre de negocios e hijo de familia. Es difícil poder manejar todo estando desde lejos. A dos días de que la fecha del plazo se cumpla, estoy más nervioso cada vez. Cada ataque significa una advertencia más de que no han tenido noticias de Isabella y que no cederé ni un poco.

—No puede ser solo él— dice Ulley mientras Cameron se enfrasca buscando en los expedientes y Ateara vigila el perímetro.

—No. Black no es estúpido. Si alguien llega a descubrir que él es autor de los ataques de la empresa, iría preso. Estoy pensando en un prestanombres. Alguien que esté asociado para que al ser sospechoso no encuentren nada.

Sam suspira y asiente.

—Tiene sentido.

—¿Qué has sabido de Charles? — pregunto viéndolo a la cara.

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—¿Charles Swan?

—Si.

Hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros.

—No mucho. Sólo que salió de viaje para visitar a su padre enfermo junto con su esposa y que no ha estado en Nueva York por lo menos en una semana.

¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Una puta coartada!

—¿El padre de Charles Swan enfermo?

—Aparentemente. Ernest Swan sufre de cáncer por lo que averigüe.

—Imposible que esté con él— digo soltando un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué lo fundamenta?

Niego con seriedad.

—Charles Swan y su padre no se hablan hace años— respondo recargando la espalda en la silla.

La propia Isabella me lo había dicho. Su abuelo se había separado de su padre a causa del segundo, después de casi llevar a la quiebra la empresa que tenía a su cargo, al poco tiempo de nacida. Estamos hablando de más de veinte años.

Le explico este hecho a mi amigo y él lo anota y asiente.

—¿Crees que es una farsa?

—Probablemente.

—¿Y sí no? Digo, si el hombre está tan enfermo, ¿No crees probable que en su lecho de muerte lo haya mandado a llamar?

Lo pienso y eso me hace enojar.

—Mierda, no… Estaríamos diciendo que nos quedamos con menos sospechosos.

—Cálmate — me pide Sam y siento que ya odio esa palabra.

—No puedo. No hay tiempo— espeto parándome de la silla.

—No puedes culpar a todos solo porque sospechas. Si no tienes fundamentos, no puedes.

—Tú me enviaste unos documentos, ahí decían que Charles tenía movimientos sospechosos en sus cuentas bancarías.

—Sí, pero esos papeles son de más de quince años.

—¿Y qué? También está el vídeo del… Perro de Black…

—No está con Charles Swan— murmura.

—¡Y ESO QUÉ! Joder… Esto es un puto rompecabezas… No podemos encontrar pruebas que inculpen a los dos, al mismo tiempo y faltan dos putos días. Si hicieron eso en la oficina… Sí… Hicieron eso con mi padre… ¿Qué más sigue?

—Evitar que sepan nuestra localización. No puedes usar teléfonos móviles ni hablar más de tres minutos. Solo satelital.

Camino por la habitación, tocando mi cabello de manera nerviosa.

—Lo tengo resuelto— suspiro—. Mi teléfono está configurado para ello y el de Isabella lo tengo en mi poder.

—Bien — murmura Knox y levanta una ceja—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la agente Clearawater?

Miro el reloj y noto que han pasado más de tres horas desde que la llamé.

—Dijeron que irían a una farmacia.

—Ya debieron haber vuelto— comenta Quil—. La farmacia más cercana está a menos de diez minutos.

—¿Farmacia? — Pregunta Cameron—. ¿Para qué irían a una farmacia si el hotel cuenta con ese servicio para extranjeros?

—¿Qué? — pregunto como un idiota.

Miro a Ulley quien parece no percatarse de la situación. ¿Más de tres putas horas fuera?

—Llama a Leah— ordeno a Jared.

Él asiente y comienza a marcar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre e Isabella con su guardaespaldas entran con seriedad. Apenas y camina dentro, la tomo por el brazo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Me mira como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—Suéltame— dice a la defensiva.

—Si no es por ti que lo sabré, Leah me lo dirá.

Todos en la habitación me miran. Veo como Sam se pone a la defensiva por la manera en que he tomado a Bella pero no me importa. Ya me he hartado de la estúpida situación en la que nos ha enviado. Estoy bajo mucha presión y no necesito más.

—Edward, suéltala— dice Sam mientras mis ojos inyectados en furia estudian la cara de Bella. Tiene los ojos rojos y tal parece que ha estado llorando.

Por fin, la suelto y me da la espalda, para poder encerrarse en la habitación. Leah da un asentimiento y está por retirarse. Yo la detengo.

—¿Dónde estaba mi mujer?

—Señor…— dice.

—Es tu trabajo informarme dónde y con quién estaba. Sé también que lloró y esa farmacia no les pudo llevar tres horas de trayecto. ¿Dónde estaban?

La mujer se debate internamente y mira la cara de su superior, Knox. Él asiente con la mirada seria y ella suspira.

—La señorita Swan salió a caminar por la costa. Estuve acompañándola un rato. Me dijo que se sentía mal— explica y eso hace que me tense.

—¿Está enferma?

—No—comenta—. Extraña a su madre y está preocupada por su abuelo. Me comentó que justo cuando usted le retiró su móvil, su madre había quedado de llamarla porque su abuelo está en gravedad.

Me tenso. Es cierto sobre la enfermedad de Ernest Swan. Me siento un asno. ¿Por eso estaba así? ¿Por eso quería su móvil para saber de su abuelo? ¡Y yo pensando lo peor!

¿Por qué ella no me tuvo la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo?

 _Porque te portaste como un imbécil con ella_ , me gruñe el monstruo. No le di un chance de explicarse ni mucho menos para opinar.

Me toco el cabello con nerviosismo — una vez más — y jadeo con cansancio. Hago un gesto con la mano que bien se entiende que quiero estar solo. Me siento y paso las manos por mis ojos, tallando toda mi cara. Dios, que impotencia.

—Vamos— dice Sam y todos salen, dejándome en la sala.

Pronto cuando todo es silencio a mi alrededor, me encuentro pensando a cómo enfrentarme a ella. Ni siquiera sé qué decirle. A estas alturas, su abuelo puede haber fallecido y tal vez ella quería estar cerca en esos momentos. Suspiro. No puede ser mas difícil de sobrellevar.

Decidido y sabiendo que tal vez me mandará a la mierda. Camino hasta la habitación y toco la puerta con los nudillos.

—Retírate, Leah. Necesito estar sola— dice.

Cierro los ojos.

—No es Leah— respondo.

Un silencio profundo.

—No ahora, Edward — comenta con la respiración estrangulada, quizás con un nudo en la garganta.

Giro la perilla y me doy cuenta de que no está cerrada la puerta pero tampoco quiero entrar sin ser invitado.

—Nena, quiero hablar contigo.

—Por favor…— me implora—. Quiero estar sola.

—Ya has estado sola muchos días.

—Es mejor así. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me importa cómo estés.

Un bufido sarcástico se escucha y eso me irrita.

—¿No me crees?

—Honestamente— responde—, no sé qué creer.

—Voy a entrar.

—¡No lo hagas!— me grita.

—Voy a hacerlo— respondo decidido y entro.

Cuando abro la puerta, la veo sin ropa con la única prenda que cubre sus pechos que es ni más ni menos una camisa mía. Está junto a la cama y su pecho sube y baja jadeante.

Me muerdo los labios. Mi piel se eriza ante su figura delgada y jadeante. Avanzo y ella retrocede.

—Ven— le pido.

—Por favor, no. Aléjate…— me ruega con los labios temblorosos.

Cierro los ojos, su rechazo me duele.

—Es una estupidez que estemos distantes…

—Hay tanto en lo que pienso. Ya no sé qué está mal o bien…— susurra.

Avanzo de nuevo y una vez más retrocede.

Soy más veloz, la tomo entre mis brazos y la obligo a mirarme.

—Basta de esta absurda distancia. Me deseas y me volveré loco sino te toco. Esta noche te necesito, Isabella— le confieso casi temblando de la necesidad—. No sabes cuanta falta me haces.

—Edward— suspira y cierra los ojos cuando mis manos acarician su dulce cara.

Me muerdo los labios y mi pecho se une con el suyo.

—Me necesitas tanto como yo…

Frunce el ceño y baja la cabeza.

—Nena— huelo su cabello y acaricio su cuerpo—, no nos hagamos esto. Preciosa, mi dulce Bells… Por favor… No te estoy pidiendo sexo…

Alza la mirada y sus ojos parecen confundidos.

—¿No? — pregunta con sorpresa.

Mis dedos tocan sus mejillas.

—Puede parecer que soy un loco pervertido— sonrío—, pero… A veces tú necesitas más que placer físico. Incluso yo, aunque no lo parezca. No estás bien y entiendo…Y te deseo y sé que tú también, pero no de _ese_ modo.

Cierro los ojos una vez más y suspira larga y tendidamente.

—Me siento…

—Dime— la ánimo mientras apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Estoy rendida, tanto física como mentalmente.

Me abraza ahora y esa es la señal que necesito. Me aferro a su cuerpo como si fuese lo último sobre este mundo y por fin, en cinco días, me siento completo.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que sucede?

De su parte recibo una negativa y no la fuerzo. No está lista para hablar.

—Sólo quiero descansar—susurra.

—¿Nos recostamos?

Me mira y apenas sonríe.

—Sí.

Nos tendemos en la cama y la abrazo por la espalda. Nuestra pequeña reconciliación comienza y tan pronto, comenzamos a hablar sobre el clima, la comida, los pequeños cafés y le hecho de que aún no tengo mi regalo de navidad, sabiendo que mañana era año nuevo. No pude evitar sonreír. Varios malestares se disipan de mí, teniéndola cerca y suspiro por primera vez en días con alivio.

 _La amas como un loco_ , me mira el monstruo resignado mientras se inclina hacia adelante y nos mira ambos abrazos.

¿Cómo no amarla?

Entonces, pienso y tengo una idea. Ella necesita ser animada.

Por la noche, parece que la paz llega a nuestro lecho. Cenamos un poco más animados y la veo sonreír de vez en vez. Le pido a Sam que no mencionemos nada enfrente de ella y nos dan privacidad.

Al dormir, me despego de su lado como había acostumbrado los últimos días pero Bella me busca y me abraza.

Esta noche a pesar del clima, no hace frío.

 _…_

Me despierto animado y me levanto con una enorme sonrisa al verla acostada a mi lado. Rápidamente, la beso por toda la cara y despierta apenas a media sonrisa.

—Vamos, levántate— le pido.

—No quiero— responde enfurruñada.

—¿Cómo de qué no? Hoy es el último día del año y ¿Te lo pasarás tirada en la cama?

Con la cara enterrada en las almohadas, levanta el brazo y hace un "si" con el dedo índice derecho.

Me cruzo de brazos.

Bella mueve las piernas y descubro que solo está en ropa interior. Aquello me hace gruñir. La deseo, ahora si en el estricto modo carnal.

Luce hermosa y yo la quiero para mí.

—Estás divina— murmuro.

Alza la cabeza y su cabello espeso y chocolate cae por su espalda en un movimiento lento y sensual.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Me muerdo los labios y me echo sobre ella. Giro su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos.

—Lo necesito, nena.

Asustada, no entiende y yo sin más beso su boca.

Mi lengua necesitada me pide y reclama que toque la suya, así que no me contengo. Rápidamente, tan impulsivas son mis caricias que pierdo el control.

Su boca es la dinamita de mi cuerpo y yo exploto entorno suyo. Meto las manos por debajo de la camisa —mía por cierto— y descubro gloriosamente que no lleva sostén. Anoche no le puse tanta atención pero hoy, estoy más despierto y despuesto que nunca.

Alzo sus brazos con una sola mano y con la otra acaricio sus pezones. Mi boca sigue sin despegarse de la suya y pronto me encuentro queriéndole bajar la ropa interior.

—Espera…— jadea.

—Ya he esperado demasiado, Isabella. Te necesito— gruño.

—No… No quiero— forcejea.

Y eso me hace detenerme en seco.

—¿Qué? — pregunto jadeante.

—Lo siento, Edward… No… No puedo.

Con la respiración y el pulso disparado, me quito de encima suyo.

—¿Ya no me deseas?

—¿Qué? Claro que sí…

—¿Entonces? — pregunto herido, extrañamente desilusionado.

Me toma por la cara y me besa dulcemente. Aquello me quema la piel de un modo irracional, quiero más. Ella se niega a dármelo.

—Mi cabeza no está aquí… Hay… Cuestiones que me tienes preocupada.

 _Su abuelo_ , pienso.

Asiento y no menciono nada. Es más, ni siquiera sigo.

—De acuerdo— murmuro con voz derrotada.

—Edward… No eres tú…

—Soy yo— comento con ironía.

—Pero es cierto.

—Lo sé...— murmuro—. Voy a darme un baño.

La dejo sola en la habitación sabiendo que me mira, pero no doy marcha atrás. Trato de entenderla y no presionarla. No está lista pero yo me consumo por dentro por hacerla mía de nuevo.

El resto de la tarde, actúo como si nada hubiese pasado y trato de hacerla sentir cómoda. Que no tengamos sexo no quiere decir nada, pero también siento que no puedo soportar mucho el hecho de ser paciente con todos, excepto con ella. Así que guardo la compostura lo mejor que puedo y me entretengo hablando con Carlisle antes del anochecer.

— _Nadie puede contra Carlisle Cullen_ —festeja mi padre a voz alegre.

Me río.

—Vamos, vamos… Seguirás con seguridad, no festejes tanto.

— _Hijo, esos hijos de puta tendrán que usar que usar más que balas para matarme._

—No digas eso— lo regaño.

— _Es la verdad_ — chasquea la lengua—. _Pero mejor dime, ¿Cómo te está yendo a ti?_

—Aún no ha habido nada de lo que temer. Solo lo de la empresa.

— _La empresa no me importa, me importas tú._

—Estoy bien, papá— suspiro.

— _¡Ah! Suenas a un hombre con el corazón roto._

Niego.

—No sé si ese sea mi caso.

— _Probablemente no te conozcas tanto como yo a ti… Pero eso sospecho._

Carlisle tan certero.

—Mejor dime, ¿Dónde pasarás año nuevo?

— _Dormiré_ — responde feliz—, _me hace falta._

—Pensé que Garret te visitaría.

— _A última hora tuvo que volver a Suiza. Pero prometió venir._

Yo asiento.

—Feliz año nuevo, papá. Te quiero.

— _Yo también te quiero, hijo._

—Pronto estaré contigo— le prometo.

— _Ay, Edward… Nada me haría más feliz de verte y saber que estás bien… Hazme un favor y sé feliz. Los problemas…. No hay ninguno que duré más de cien años ni cuerpo que lo aguante. Vive plenamente con la mujer que amas, lucha por ella… ¡Por Dios! Dile lo que sientes…_

Suspiro.

—Ay, papá… Es difícil…

— _Sé que ella podría amarte, si es que no lo hace ya…_

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro— respondo.

— _Eres adulto, confío en que sabes qué hacer…_

Me despido sin más deseándole un buen año nuevo. Para las siete y treinta, me alisto y me pongo una ropa cómoda. Pantalón de vestir, camisa azul de lino y zapatos. Entro a la habitación donde Bella mira por la ventana — como ya es costumbre— y carraspeo.

—Deberíamos salir.

Voltea con un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Salir?

—Sí— respondo—. Hay que festejar.

—¿Quieres salir a cenar?

—Y a bailar…

—¿Bailar?

—Claro, muñeca. ¿Qué te sorprende?

—No sabía que bailabas…

—Oh— digo con falsa modestia—, no soy tan bueno… Pero… Quiero que te quites ese ánimo apesadumbrado… ¿Vamos?

—No lo sé…

—No me arruines lo planes, linda… Te veo en media hora más en la sala.

Cuando salgo de la habitación, me encuentro a Quil y le pido que se acerque.

—¿Señor?

—Hoy no quiero trabajo. Saldré con Isabella pero quiero que nos acompañen… Por seguridad. Sean discretos, solo quiero que se despeje.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

—Ah, y una cosa más… No vayan uniformados… No quiero que llamen la atención.

El hombre se sorprende y no dice más, solo asiente.

 ** _…_**

Media hora más tarde, me dirijo con Isabella a un bar cerca del hotel. Su nombre es "Ritmo" y lo he escogido porque simplemente tiene música latina y tropical. Bella parece maravillada por los colores alegres y por fin, parece curiosa.

Sonrío al ver con satisfacción la buena elección que he tomado.

Cuando entramos, parecemos una pareja más que va a divertirse porque los guardaespaldas poco a poco se mezclan con la gente y parecen turistas más del montón. Muchos están bailando Salsa mientras un mesero nos dirige a una mesa.

Ordenamos bebidas y ella no pierde el tiempo en observar.

—Muy alegre— murmura por encima de la música.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí, me encanta — ríe—. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, por no ponerte en plan _no voy._

Frunce los labios y hace un gesto evasivo.

—Lo siento, no me sentía bien— grita por encima del ruido.

—No te preocupes— beso sus manos— lo importante es que estás aquí.

Ella sonríe y pronto el mesero nos trae las bebidas. Ella una margarita y yo un whisky. Hace calor en el lugar, así que pronto se quita la chaqueta, descubro que lleva un vestido atado por el cuello de color salmón, con vuelo en la falda y escote sexi, que hace juego perfecto con el collar que le regalé en navidad. Muy propio al lugar. Mi erección duele, pero aguanto.

—Luces hermosa.

—Gracias.

—Parece que sabías a dónde veníamos.

Niega.

—Me pareció que era la ocasión para usarlo— responde para luego tomar un trago.

—Pues… Salud— digo alzando mi vaso—. Por esta noche alegre…

Ella ríe y brinda.

—Salud.

Entonces, una canción de estilo sensual suena. La voz de Eros Ramazzotti comienza a sonar y un deleite pasional y musical empieza.

—¿Me concedes esta canción? — le pido dándole mi mano.

Se atraganta un poco y se soba el pecho.

—¿Bailar? No, no lo creo… Soy muy torpe…

—Anda, nena. ¿Cuál es el punto si venimos a un bar estilo latino?

Dudosa me mira y al final asiente.

Nos metemos a la pista de baile y la guitarra suena.

Pronto, tomo la cintura de Bella y pongo ambos brazos por encima de mis hombros. Mis manos cuelgan cerca de su redondo culo y comienzo a moverme. Ella me mira a los ojos, simplemente guiada por mis pasos. Nos movemos al son de la música, sin poder creer que la letra dice más que mis palabras.

Fuego en el fuego, esta pasión, la tuya y la mía;  
Es casi un juego ya, mezcla de música y fantasía.  
Hace subir las emociones, todas las sensaciones;  
Sube hasta el sol y, que por tu piel, lo más dulce que hay  
Y las almas se unirán.

Rodeo su espalda y mi cuerpo se talla contra el suyo. Ella lo sabe y su contoneo sensual se apropia de mi completa atención. Ese solo roce, dispara de mí todo y huelo su cuello, me aferro su cintura de forma posesiva y murmuro en su oído.

—¿Por qué bailas así? — pregunto sacando el aire caliente cerca de su lóbulo y mordiéndolo.

Ella gime y se muerde los labios.

—Porque me gusta la música cuando estoy contigo— murmura y se chupa la boca.

Yo gruño y pego la erección a sus nalgas, sin dejar de bailar.

—Eres un demonio, ángel…

Ella me mira y me da un beso de lengua, profundo y húmedo y yo pierdo el control, me desestabilizo.

Casi estoy a punto de hacerle el amor en plena pista de baile. Me duele todo sin ella y la necesito como no tiene una idea. Así que uno mi boca a la suya, aprieto sus nalgas con ambas manos y la tallo contra mi erección. Bella enreda sus brazos entorno a mi cuello y jadea provocada y necesitada. A ojos de todos, somos una pareja más enamorada y excitada, como el resto. El poder de la música estilo latina, hace desbordar emociones y pasiones.

Es normal, nadie nos mira.

Jadeo sin aire y la miro a los ojos.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti— le murmuro con aire posesivo mientras sostengo su rostro.

—Yo también… Estoy muy…

Pero no la dejo terminar y de nuevo ataco su boca. Mi lengua penetra su cavidad y empujo su cara contra la mía. Dios, le haré el amor como un poseso.

—Vámonos…— ruego casi.

—Sí— dice sin más. Tomo su mano y la conduzco fuera de la pista.

Feliz y victorioso camino a la salida hasta que siento vibrar mi celular. Sin más, reviso la pantalla y me doy cuenta de que el número es de Emmet.

¿Qué pasa?

Me detengo y se me hace extraño. Me giro hacia Bella y me acerco a su oído.

—Espérame aquí, por favor. Tengo que atender esta llamada.

—¿Quién es?

—Un amigo— comento.

Bella asiente y yo beso su frente.

—Vuelvo en un segundo. No te muevas.

—Sí— responde.

Salgo del bar para poder escuchar y apenas lo hago, respondo.

—Emmet, hermano. Lo siento por no haberte llamado… Estuve ocupado… ¿Qué tal año…?

Una risa tenebrosa, escalofriante y robótica suena.

— _Oh, Cullen… Eres un imbécil de mierda_ — se burla la voz.

—¿Quién putas eres? ¿Dónde está Emmet? ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES SU CELULAR?! — Grito.

— _¿Sabes? Es curioso que lo preguntes… Hiciste muy bien en proteger a tu padre. Fallé, claro… Pero dejaste algunos puntos sin cubrir. Tu amigo… Está en buenas manos… Mañana es el plazo, Cullen… Ella o tu amigo…_

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar sin le haces daño!

— _Veinticuatro horas, Cullen. Isabella Swan tiene que estar mañana mismo en Nueva York._

—¡Jamás!

— _Estás cometiendo un puto error descomunal_ — dice la voz magnética—. _Eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta de las cosas…_

—¿Qué?

— _O la llevas o me la llevo…_

Y mi sangre se hela.

—¿Qué?

— _Sé. Dónde. Putas. Estás._ — Se burla con una voz horrible de miedo—. _Nápoles, no es muy seguro, imbécil._

—¡Me importa un pito que sepas de mí! No la tendrás, ni dañarás a nadie si no quieres morir— lo amenazo.

— _Veinticuatro horas, Cullen. O haré una visita al Capri Tribero Palace._

Eso me deja sin respiración y termina abruptamente la llamada.

—Mierda— murmuro.

Entro rápidamente al bar y busco a los agentes.

—¡Jared, Embry! ¡Leah, Quil! — grito.

Todos se reportan.

—Señor— atiende Embry.

—Nos vamos… Nos vamos, maldita sea.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Quil.

—Me amenazaron de nuevo… Y tienen a Emmet— digo desesperado.

—No podrán tocarlos— apunta Jared.

—No— niego enloquecido y furioso—. Está aquí… O están… No sé… Saben que estamos en el hotel, mierda… ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Qué? — pregunta Leah.

—Probablemente también sepan que estamos en este pub. ¡Carajo! ¿Puedes localizar a Sam? —inquiero enloquecido.

—Debe estar con su familia— responde Jared.

—Bien, tendremos que actuar sin él. ¿Dónde está Isabella? — les pregunto.

Todos se quedan en silencio y yo abro los ojos.

—¿Dónde está mi mujer?

—Señor, pensábamos que estaba con usted.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Búsquenla ya! — ordeno a medio grito.

Maldita sea. No puede ser posible. En mi mente, ideo un plan. ¿A dónde tenemos que irnos? ¡MIERDA!

¿Qué haré con Emmet? Esos hijos de puta no pueden tocarlo, ¡No lo harán!

Y entonces, en medio de la multitud, la veo. Mi corazón se alivia al saber que está perfectamente pero mi tranquilidad se va a la mierda cuando veo que un hombre le susurra al oído, cerca de la barra de bebidas. Ella sonríe por su acercamiento y se deja abrazar por él… Mi corazón cruje y se destroza. Consumido por la rabia y los celos, me convierto en la bestia que siempre fui y esa poca cordura que me quedaba, se va a la mierda para jamás volver al darme cuenta de que el hombre que está junto a ella, es Franco, el _amigo_ que la ayudó cuando se perdió aquella vez en la plazoleta.

—¡Suéltala, hijo de perra! ¡Suelta a mi mujer! — gruño abalanzándome sobre él y tirándolo al suelo.

No es capaz de meter las manos y a puño cerrado lo golpeo.

La multitud se abre paso para vernos mientras yo le rompo la cara al infeliz que tocó a mi mujer. Mi Isabella.

—¡Edward! ¡Para! —grita Bella pero no la miro siquiera.

Franco apenas se defiende y yo sigo golpeándolo, enfurecido.

Quiero sacar toda la rabia que me consume en él y no puedo.

Estoy hecho un animal y postrado por el deseo, la frustración la rabia, el miedo incluso…

Hoy Edward Cullen, ha perdido el control para ser el monstruo quien domina su cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _¿Quieres saber qué pasará?_**

 ** _No olvides tu review…_**

 ** _Sé que tienes que hacerlo…_**


	31. Inferno: parte 1

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-30-_**

 ** _Inferno_**

 ** _Parte 1_**

* * *

 ** _x-x-x_**

 ** _NA: La historia es_** ** _MÍA_** ** _y original, los personajes son de S. Meyer._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review._**

 ** _x.x.x_**

* * *

Sigo golpeando porque ya no hay control en mí. Al tiempo, Franco reacciona y me da un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, que provoca que me levante y trastabille con mis propios pies. Nos miramos a los ojos, mi pecho se mueve violentamente, mientras un hilo de sangre corre por su boca.

—¡Basta, Edward! — grita Bella.

No la miro y comienzo a gruñir a la par que me vuelvo a tirar encima al imbécil ese.

Caemos sobre una mesa y entonces, la pelea comienza.

La gente comienza a gritar y nosotros no paramos.

Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos con furia.

—¡Lo sabía, hijo de puta! ¡Sabía que andabas tras ella!

Franco ríe sínicamente. El rojo de la sangre mancha sus dientes y niega.

—¿Qué sabías, imbécil? ¿Tanto reclamas una mujer que no es tuya? ¡Ja! Si vieras lo patético que te ves.

Gruño con rabia y a punto de darle otro golpe, Embry y Jared me detienen y me halan por el brazo.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Señor— murmura Call—, tranquilícese.

—Maldita sea, Embry. Suéltame. Es una orden.

—Nuestro deber es cuidarlo, señor— responde Cameron—. Incluso de usted mismo.

Niego encabronado, cegado por la ira. A este punto, me sorprende no haber sufrido ningún derrame cerebral o un ataque al corazón. La presión y la rabia corren a mil por hora por mi cuerpo. Mi instinto más primario me dice que debo seguir golpeándolo, acabarlo, demostrar que ella es mía.

Entonces, tomado por los brazos, observo como Franco se levanta del suelo y Bella lo ayuda. Mis ojos inyectados en ira, se pierden en ese gesto, donde ella lo toma por el brazo y le pregunta si está bien.

Mis pupilas se mueven de un lado a otro con tanta rapidez que simplemente, mi cerebro rechaza la imagen que tengo frente a mí. El hombre, se limpia la boca con el dorso del brazo y me mira con furia. A este punto, no me doy cuenta de que aún me estoy jalando por lo brazos de los guardaespaldas y de que aún ejerzo fuerza hacia adelante.

Un hombre de seguridad llega pronto y por lo alto de la música, apenas escucho lo que pregunta. Yo no quito mis ojos del imbécil ese y poco a poco, la ira desciende. No mucho pero si para tranquilizarme. Mi cuerpo deja de temblar y soy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

—Fuera de este lugar— me corre un hombre enorme y calvo—, o llamaré a la policía. Ambos, ya.

Me suelto bruscamente de los brazos de Embry y Jared, me acomodo la camisa y miro seriamente a Franco.

—Esto no se quedará así— amenazo.

— _Bellisima_ — dice mirando a Isabella—, no te vayas con ese hombre. No sabes lo que podría hacerte. Es violento, ¿Has visto que me atacó sin sentido? Ven conmigo…

Ella lo mira dudosa y luego a mí.

La rabia me consume. Aprieto los puños con violencia.

—Isabella. Vámonos. Ahora.

Se muerde el labio y dudando un poco en cada paso, se gira y le da un beso en la mejilla al imbécil hijo de puta.

—Adiós, Franco— se despide.

—No te vayas— él la toma por la cintura y la abraza.

Esa es la gota que derrama el vaso.

—¡Te dije que la soltaras! — grito enfurecido y la arranco de entre sus brazos.

Tomo a Bella por la cintura en un instinto animal y la cargo como peso muerto. Patalea un poco por la fuerza que ejerzo pero no desisto. El público nos mira por la escena que estamos haciendo pero me importa pito.

Franco hace por acercase y yo hablo.

—No dejen que nos siga— ordeno con rabia mientras salgo del pub.

Quil y Embry se ponen de escudo humano mientras yo salgo con Isabella a cuestas. Leah y Jared nos cuidan hasta el aparcamiento.

—¡Te buscaré, _bellísima_! — grita el imbécil ese, mientras se cuelga intentando pasar la barrera de los agentes.

Gruño apenas y acelero el paso.

—¡Suéltame, Edward! — Chilla antes de que nos acerquemos al auto.

No digo nada. Me limito a seguir caminando mientras siento de nuevo nacer la furia desde el centro de mi cuerpo.

—¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Bájame, ya!

A menos de medio metro de la puerta del auto, la bajo y con un gesto en la mano, le pido a Leah y Cameron que nos den privacidad.

Cuando sé que estamos solos, me halo el cabello con vasto nerviosismo, intentando calmar mis pensamientos, formular frases coherentes y guardar la compostura.

—Dime, Isabella… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — le exijo saber.

Me mira a los ojos, temblorosa y nerviosa por el escrutinio de mi mirada dura.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¡Te comportaste como un maldito neandertal!

—¡Eso soy! — me revelo.

—¡Pues eres un imbécil! — comienza a gritarme picando mi pecho con su dedo indice.

Me doy la vuelta y me tallo la cara con frustración.

—¿Soy un imbécil? — le pregunto—. ¿Soy un imbécil porque golpee al pendejo hijo de puta de tu amante?

Su cara se pone roja y hace puños sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Franco no es mi amante!

—¡¿Entonces qué putas es?! — Digo con tanto rabia en mi cuerpo que no puedo contener los temblores—. ¡Dime! ¿Qué putas es ese hombre para ti? ¡Dime, Isabella! Tan pronto me fui lo aceptaste cerca de ti… ¿Por qué?

—Estás loco, Edward… Completamente loco— suelta cruzada de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No— murmuro apenas—. No, no, no y no. No estoy loco, no estoy imbécil y no estoy inventando nada. Tú y ese hijo de perra son algo más… No me mientas, no me mientas porque lo sé. Lo sabré si lo haces. ¿Qué pasa? En menos de diez minutos, ¿pudo estar contigo? ¡Te rogué cinco putos días para poder siquiera hablarte! Y ese imbécil de mierda incluso recibió un beso tuyo…— grito con el corazón en llamas—. ¿Por qué, Isabella? ¿Por qué él?

—¡Estás mal interpretando! Yo…

—¿Tú qué? ¿Te gusta…? Por eso me rechazaste… ¿Por él? Fue una puta mentira, ¡Todo!

—¿De qué mierdas…?— pregunta confundida.

Estoy herido, hasta el alma.

Niego aguantando el enojo. El enojo más grande que he hecho en mi vida.

—Edward…— suspira—. No, por favor…— suplica—. No es lo que estás pensando… Franco es mi amigo, lo encontré de casualidad en el bar…

—Te pedí que te quedarás cerca, Isabella. Te pedí un momento. Me encabrona más que te haya pedido que no te quedaras conmigo y… Dudaste— explico con pesar.

—Actuaste… Violentamente…— susurra.

—¡Carajo! — Golpeo el auto con el puño—. Jamás te haría daño— y rápidamente tomo su cara entre mis manos y cierro los ojos. Su perfume me desequilibra, me envuelve y retrae la rabia y el deseo mezclados en uno solo.

Soy la contradicción encarnizada. ¡Mierda! Jamás le pondría un dedo encima, pero si tengo ganas de dañar a alguien.

—Actúas tan extraño— dice apoyando la frente sobre la mía—. Actúas como si… Como sí…

—Estuviera celoso— completo por ella.

Me mira a los ojos, extrañada por mi elección de palabras. Pero puta madre, es verdad.

—¿Celoso?

—Sí— repito—, endemoniadamente celoso. Eres mía…— la tomo por los brazos y le doy un beso voraz y salvaje, aprisionando su cuerpo entre la puerta y el mío. Me corresponde con el aire ahogado en sus pulmones, pero de buen modo. Enreda los brazos en torno a mi cuello y los dedos en mi cabello.

—Edward…— suspira.

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, rojos por el asalto. Abre los ojos sorprendida.

—Ningún imbécil va a ponerte una mano encima. Ningún hombre puede tocarte como yo lo hago, nadie puede verte desnuda más que yo. Nadie puede tocar tu piel, más que yo. Eres mía Isabella Swan, mía de un modo que no conoces. Dijiste que solo era yo… Maldita sea, ¡Te creo! Pero los putos celos me ciegan… Me dominan de un modo tan irracional— admito— y cuando te vi del brazo de ese malnacido, morí… Morí una y mil veces… Soy posesivo, soy celoso, un animal, una bestia… Soy solo sensaciones… Pero de algo estoy seguro… Eres solo de mí. Fuiste mía cuando entraste la primera vez en mi oficina. Fuiste mía cuando te quedaste hasta tarde trabajando conmigo, aquella vez que te dejaste tocar por mí y te rompí las putas medias… ¡Maldita sea! Eres lo que domina a este animal… Esa boquita— rozo sus labios con mis dedos—, estas piernas—, subo mi palma izquierda por sus muslos—, esta cara de ángel— acerco mis labios a su mentón y respiro su piel de porcelana—: me tienes completamente adicto, enloquecido y completamente necesitado de ti.

Su respiración se entrecorta después de morderse los labios.

Baja la mirada y me atrevo a sostener su mentón.

—Sé que sueno como un imbécil y créeme, estas últimas semanas… Qué digo, este mes entero, he vivido en la completa sombra… Porque solo hay algo que quiero decirte…

—¿Qué, Edward? — pregunta ansiosa.

—Yo… Es decir…— suspiro con nerviosismo.

Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua y se lo quiero confesar pero no puedo, tengo temor. Temor de sentirme extrañamente rechazado.

—Yo te…— vuelvo a pronunciar pero me quedo a medias.

Alza ambas cejas y me pierdo en sus ojos.

Es ahora, es ahora.

—Yo…

—Señor— interrumpe Embry y Bella se separa rápidamente de mí. Me quedo en el aire, estancado. Niego completamente aliviado pero a la vez arrepentido—, disculpe que lo moleste.

—¿Qué pasa, Call?

Bella hace por alejarse pero yo la tomo por la cintura, mientras su cadera topa casi con la mía.

—Hemos recibido la llamada del agente Ulley.

—¿Noticias? — pregunto en clave.

Él hombre asiente.

—De acuerdo— suspiro más calmado—, llévenla para el hotel.

El guardaespaldas asiente y todos comienzan acercarse. Le abro la puerta a Isabella y la hago entrar. Cuando cierro, ella asoma su cabeza por la ventana al ver que no subo.

—Edward, ¿Por qué no subes?

—Tengo cosas que hacer— respondo cerca de su cara.

—¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? — inquiere preocupada.

Suspiro.

—No es de vida o muerte, Isabella— contesto—. Por ahora necesito que vuelvas al hotel y prepares tus cosas.

—¿Nos vamos de Capri?

—Probablemente— asiento.

—¿Y tú no vendrás conmigo? Es año casi año nuevo. Lo que sea que harás… Puede esperar…

Me pellizco el puente de mi nariz y suspiro.

—Trataré de ir antes de las once. ¿De acuerdo?

No muy convencida, baja la cabeza.

—¿Lo haces porque te hice enojar?

Tomo su barbilla y su pregunta como niña tierna, me rompe el corazón.

—Estoy aún enojado contigo— le digo sosteniendo su cara— y aún tenemos cosas que hablar pero no me voy por eso. Además, volveré, y tú y yo tendremos una buena y tendida charla.

—¿Sin ponerte cómo neandertal?

No puedo poner los ojos en blanco.

—No prometo nada.

Ella ríe y yo no puedo evitar hacer eso también.

—Hombre inestable— besa mis labios dulcemente y aquello me deja suspendido en el aire, necesitado y más loco por ella—, vuelve pronto.

Su deseo de tenerme cerca me rompe por dentro y me restaura casi agresivamente. Estoy malditamente desquiciado de amor por Isabella.

—Lo haré, mantente segura y no huyas esta vez— digo sin más y ordeno a Jared que avance junto con Leah en el auto, rumbo al Capri Tribero Palace.

De ella solo recibo un puchero y después una risita, para luego, subir los vidrios.

Cuando el coche se pierde y ya no puedo verlo más, Quil y Embry me esperan el auto. Subo y empezamos a andar. Miro el reloj, son las diez y quince.

—¿Qué les dijo Sam?

—Quiere que lo contactemos vía video llamada. No puede transportarse porque el Ferri deja de funcionar a las nueve, pero comentó que tiene una idea de cómo está la situación en Nueva York.

—Maldita sea— susurro—, ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a Emmet?

—Puede ser que al señor McCarthy se le haya sorprendido sin antes haber tenido seguridad.

—Le comenté que debía hacerlo— murmuro con molestia—, pero lo que me saca de quicio es saber cómo diablos saben dónde estamos…

—Definitivamente fue con una llamada— comenta Quil.

—¿Llamada? No he llamado a nadie desde un teléfono rastreable…

—Usted no, pero ¿La señorita Swan?

—¿Isabella? Ella no tiene su móvil…— la excuso.

—No, pero Leah sí— comenta Cameron.

—¿Qué?

—Jared, no inculpes al agente Clearwater…—Ateara lo regaña—. No sabemos realmente qué es lo que sucedió. Bien pudo haber llamado de un teléfono público. Leah no es particularmente fan de usar teléfonos móviles, ella usa uno satelital que solo sirve con los nuestros.

—Lo siento— se disculpa—, Leah es bastante reacia al comportarse, pero con la señorita Swan es muy blanda.

—¿Crees que pudo haberle dado su teléfono?

Cameron lo piensa y luego niega.

—No. Pienso más bien que la señorita Swan la engatusó y mandó a la agente Clearwater lejos y aprovechó el momento para usar algún teléfono de la farmacia…

 _Con razón tardaron más de tres horas y no fue a la del hotel, tiene sentido_ , pienso.

—¿Tu que piensas? — le pregunto a Quil.

Jadea poniendo una mano en su frente.

—Que es muy probable, señor.

Cierro los ojos, cansado. No, Isabella. No más problemas contigo…

Llegamos a una pequeña oficina cerca del centro de la Isla. La gente en sus casas celebra a unas cuantas horas de la noche de ser año nuevo. Bajamos y entramos, dentro, me sorprendo encontrar un pequeño cuarto abastecido de cosas básicas para al menos dos personas y un equipo sofisticado de rastreo.

—Es nuestro pequeño cuartel— se disculpa Cameron—, y a veces venimos aquí a descansar.

Yo asiento.

Ateara enciende una computadora portátil de última tecnología y el router del Internet, accede más contraseñas y comienza a conectar la línea. Pronto, me siento y la llamada en espera comienza.

No más tarde de un minuto, el rostro de Sam Ulley aparece en la pantalla.

—Ulley.

— _Hola, Edward_ — saluda.

—¿Qué noticias tienes? — pregunto directamente.

— _He estado trabajando en ello y lo poco que he sabido es que estos infelices interceptaron la línea del señor McCarthy. No sé a ciencia cierta si tienen en su poder a tu amigo, tampoco sé de dónde pudieron saber tu localización. Pero estoy casi seguro que fue por una llamada._

—Lo sabía — murmura Quil Ateara y yo lo miro de reojo, después devuelvo la vista hacia la pantalla.

—¿Una llamada? — pregunto, negándome a creer.

— _Sí_ — responde—. _Y por tu reacción comienzo a creer que no fuiste tú._

Asiento.

—Creo saber quién fue— digo exasperado—. Por cierto, lamento que estés trabajando en año nuevo.

— _Mis padres son mayores, a esta hora ya deben estar dormidos. Cenamos juntos y al terminar, me puse a investigar. No te preocupes, ellos entienden que es trabajo._

—Gracias— contesto con sinceridad.

— _Eres como un hermano, Cullen. Lo sabes. Voy ayudarte. Me tendiste la mano alguna vez y yo te debo mucho, a ti y a tu padre_ — entonces se pone erguido y suspira—. _Bien_ — cambia de tema—, _tengo la sospecha de que el señor McCarthy está salvo._

—¿Por qué lo dices? — inquiero.

— _No te dieron señales de que lo tenían en su poder y pienso que se aprovechan de la situación en que sería difícil comunicarse con él por las fechas festivas. El señor McCarthy, bien puede estar con su familia. No es difícil hacer pasar un número telefónico y "robarlo" sin tener el chip. Quizá, solo quizás… Es una manera de que vayas a ellos. Un cebo._

—¿Qué me aconsejas que hagas?

— _Por lo que me dijeron los agentes de la llamada que recibiste, es mejor prevenir. No creo que estén jugando con tu localización porque definitivamente alguien_ — recalca— _hizo una llamada. Estate preparado. Deja el hotel, ¿Tienes a dónde ir?_

 _Garrett,_ pienso.

—Sí, eso creo.

— _Pues ve, pronto. Has pasado mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. También pudo haber sido el uso de tus tarjetas… No lo sé…_

¡Mierda! La tarjeta que le di a Isabella… La compra en la dichosa farmacia.

Me tallo la cara con exasperación.

—Creo que ya sé qué ocurrió…

— _¿En serio?_

—Hace tiempo le di una tarjeta a Isabella para sus gastos personales… Ayer mismo salió con Leah a hacer unas compras y me olvidé al completo.

Sam suspira.

— _De acuerdo_. _Intenta sacar suficiente dinero en un solo lugar y retirarle esa tarjeta a la señorita Swan. No dejes rastros, no dejes huellas. Están detrás de los dos._

—Está bien. ¿Sabremos pronto sobre el estado de Emmet?

Ulley asiente.

— _Trabajaremos en ello. Me contactaré con los agentes de Estados Unidos. Y por favor, mañana a primera hora sal de Capri._

Sin más, salimos de aquella pequeña oficina a paso apresurado rumbo al hotel. Tengo que hablar con Isabella de un modo sensato y que pueda entender porque haremos un viaje más extendido.

Sin más, subimos al auto y comenzamos a andar. Busco mi celular y marco a un número específico para después esperar en la línea. Tras tres timbrazos, alguien responde.

— _Pace_.

—Garret, es Edward— contesto.

— _¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?_ — pregunta sorprendido.

—Ni más ni menos— contesto.

— _¡Hijo! ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

—Demasiado — respondo al ver que Quil gira en una calle que no es conocida. Jared mira insistentemente hacia atrás.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu padre?_

—En Nueva York— respondo sin más aunque sea mentira.

— _¿No estás tú con él?_

—No— respondo al sentir acelerar el auto—. ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto cubriendo la bocina.

—Alguien nos sigue— responde Cameron.

Niego y me vuelvo a concentrar en el teléfono.

—Garrett, necesito tu ayuda.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?_

—No — comento mirando hacia atrás y percatándome de que en verdad un Sedan color negro mate nos sigue y nos disminuye la velocidad—. Necesito volar a tu casa, necesito apoyo, un lugar dónde llegar.

— _Eres bienvenido a mi hogar, hijo. Sabes que puedes venir a ver al vampiro en su castillo_ — se ríe de sí mismo—. _Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

Miro hacia atrás y me muevo violentamente de mi asiento, luego de que Quil acelera con más ímpetu.

—Hijo de puta— oigo maldecir a Cameron—, esto ya es una maldita persecución.

—Lo perderé— asegura Quil y se mete a una calle cerrada mientras el Sedan nos pisa los talones.

—Tío, justo ahora me vienen siguiendo… Joder… Me han amenazado…

— _¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?_ — inquiere preocupado.

—Por ahora, sí. Pero, ¿Cuento contigo?

— _Por supuesto…_ — responde—. _Puedes venir aquí cuando gustes. Pero, ¿No será difícil? Es año nuevo, los aeropuertos estarán atestados…_

—Lo tengo solucionado— murmuro apretando el teléfono contra mi mejilla—. Te pido discreción, por favor.

— _Claro_ — manifiesta leal.

—Llegaré en unas cinco horas o seis horas si me apresuro a salir.

Jared Cameron me mira por el espejo retrovisor y entrecierra los ojos.

—Señor— me interrumpe.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto tapando la bocina.

—El ferry funciona a partir de las seis de la mañana.

Puta madre, lo he olvidado. Cierro los ojos con frustración.

—Sí no sucede nada, estaré llegando probablemente en doce horas, Garrett.

— _¿Doce?_

—Sí no llegas a saber nada de mí— respiro profundamente—, contacta a mi padre. Él sabrá qué hacer.

— _¿Tan serio es el asunto?_

Quil acelera tan endemoniadamente rápido que tengo sostenerme del asiento como puedo.

—Me temo que sí. Tengo que colgar… Adiós.

Sin más guardo el teléfono y miro hacia atrás y reconozco el mismo auto tras nuestro.

—Gira por esta calle— le indica Cameron a Ateara—, es carril uno por uno e irá en doble sentido. Tendrá que toparse con un auto y frenar.

—De acuerdo — responde el piloto y mete tercera en una zona peatonal.

Al girar por la calle, entramos primero que cualquier vehículo. Un camión de un remolque, comienza a bajar y logramos cruzar antes. El Sedan, como bien había calculado Jared, frena de golpe y nosotros nos perdemos ante él.

—¡Sí! — festeja Quil.

Suspiro aliviado, estoy feliz de haberlos contratado.

—Vamos directamente hasta el hotel, tenemos que irnos de ahí. Estos hijos de puta vienen en serio.

Ambos hombres asienten y en menos de quince minutos llegamos al lobby del Tribero Palace. En el restaurante del propio hotel, los huéspedes festejan a su manera mientras música alegra llena el lugar. Doy de paso ese hecho y camino de largo hasta la barra de clientes. Pronto a la recepcionista le sorprende verme y llegar y pedir la cuenta de la estancia y los servicios casi a media noche. Como creí, me responde que es muy tarde para el _log out_ y que eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Comienzo una pequeña discusión y por fin, cede. Le comento que recogeré mi equipaje y que la facturación puede enviarla exclusivamente a mi cuenta privada. Sin más, ella acepta y yo entro al elevador en busca de Isabella.

Miro el reloj mientras subo los pisos en el elevador, con mis dos guardaespaldas flanqueando mis costados. Son las once cuarenta y siete. Nervioso, entro hasta el pasillo de la Suite presidencial y abro con la tarjeta magnética.

Cuando ingreso, todos están en la sala, mientras que Leah y Embry se ponen a la defensiva y muestran sus armas apuntándome al pecho.

—¡Bajen las armas! — grita Quil.

Obedecen al reconocerme y pronto estoy en medio del salón, Isabella corre a mis brazos y se echa en ellos.

—¿Dónde estabas? — pregunta preocupada.

—Tenía asuntos pendientes— respondo y sin más se recarga en mi pecho.

—Pensé que habías ido a buscar problemas, con lo de… Franco…

Suspiro y niego. Ya lo había olvidado pero esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Me mira a la cara y acaricia mi ceja.

—No había notado que estabas herido.

Me toco y siento.

—Ni yo. Pero no importa.

—Claro que sí— insiste—. He estado muy preocupada, ¿Quieres que te cure?

Tomo sus manos y las alejo mientras la miro a los ojos.

—Necesito que prepares tu maleta. Nos vamos.

—¿Ahora? Faltan menos de diez minutos para que sea año nuevo, Edward.

—Necesitamos marcharnos, ya. No disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco y jadea con fastidio.

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? Embry y Leah portan armas y estuvieron a punto de agujerarlos apenas pisaron la habitación. Tú estás tan… Sospechoso y no creas que soy idiota por no notarlo, sé que algo grave pasa… Pero no me quieres decir…

—Isabella, por favor… Cámbiate de ropa. Usa jeans y una blusa de cómoda con un suéter abrigado y zapatillas deportivas. Guarda tus documentos más importantes y empaque en una bolsa pequeña al menos dos mudas similares a las que te digo.

—¿Qué?

—Por el amor de Dios, solo hazlo…

—¿Estás loco?

No puedo más y desesperado la tomo por los hombros y la sacudo.

—Isabella— digo con seriedad y nervioso—, quise protegerte y no preocuparte pero ya me di cuenta de que ponerte a salvo sin que sepas no es más que un problema más de disposición.

—¿Cómo quieres que te apoye sino…?

—¡Maldita sea! — gruño—. Me amenazaron— suelto sin más—, me amenzaron de muerte a mí, a mi padre y a un amigo cercano a mí, Emmet McCarthy. Justo ahora, tengo la certeza de que saben dónde estamos. De que pronto vendrán al hotel y que vendrán…

Sus ojos se abren de golpe.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Suspiro fuertemente.

—A ti.

—¿Qué?

—Hace menos de una semana me enviaron un correo amenazándome que debías estar en Nueva York para el primero de enero. No sé por qué razón pero… Saben que estamos juntos y en dónde estamos…

—Es que… No entiendo— dice asustada—. ¿Yo de qué les sirvo? No tengo dinero propio… No… Soy valiosa.

—Deja de decir eso— la regaño—. Eres valiosa. Y no voy a permitir que te arranquen de mi lado— la aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

—¿Por eso me quitaste el móvil?

—Sí.

—Lo siento… Lo siento… Sólo me estabas cuidando— se protege contra mi pecho—. Pero no debiste ocultármelo. Yo… Debí saberlo.

—No, nena— digo tallando su cabello—. Mi deber es cuidarte. Mío… Hay más cosas detrás de esto pero después te las explicaré… Ahora, por favor… Hazme caso. Tenemos poco tiempo. Un auto nos estaba siguiente y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

Isabella asiente y corre hacia a la habitación a hacer su maleta.

—Leah— llamo.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Podrías ayudarla a movilizarse más deprisa? Necesitamos salir cuanto antes del hotel— miro el reloj y veo que son las once cincuenta y dos.

—Sí, señor Cullen— contesta y entra.

Me giro y encaro a los tres hombres.

—Necesitamos un plan por si el Sedan no se rinde.

—Podemos ubicarlos en un hotel cerca del Ferry. Uno discreto, así a primera hora de la madrugada, seremos los primeros en salir— opina Jared.

Asiento. Me parece buena idea.

—¿Conocen uno cercano? — pregunto.

—Está el Belvedere e Tre Re— comenta Jared—. Está justo frente a la salida del Ferri y tiene salidas.

—Es verdad — secunda Quil—, es un lugar que bien podrían recibirnos.

—Sólo será por unas horas — les recuerdo—. Pero bien, tengan todo listo. Salimos en cinco. Iré a cambiarme de ropa y recoger mis papeles y efectivo.

Los tres asienten y cuando menos lo espero, Bella sale toda ella vestida como una adolescente. Luce hermosa, como su foto cuando iba a la universidad.

Quiero decirle que luce bellísima pero me aguanto.

—Estoy lista.

—Bien, espérame. Iré a cambiarme.

Entro a la habitación y rápidamente me desnudo. Me pongo un pantalón color azul, una sudadera gruesa, zapatos deportivos y una cachucha. Me siento extraño porque hace tiempo que no vestía tan informal. Meto en una mochila dos mudas de ropa, mi pasaporte, las tarjetas, mi celular, el de Bella y la laptop por si acaso.

Mi móvil lo meto en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón pero antes de dejarlo en la bolsa, éste comienza a vibrar.

—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Está usted listo? — pregunta Embry tras la puerta.

—Un momento— grito en respuesta.

Miro la pantalla y de nuevo, el número de Emmet aparece. Encabronado de un momento a otro, respondo.

—¿Qué quieres hijo de puta?

— _Mala contestación_ — dice la misma voz robótica y se ríe—. _Sobre todo cuando estás en desventaja._

—Te hablo como se me pega la puta gana…— gruño endemoniado.

— _Considera mejor tu tono de voz para conmigo hijo de perra. Te dije alto y claro. Isabella Swan para hoy mismo._

Y sin más, fuegos artificiales comienzan a llenar el cielo. La Isla de Capri se llena de múltiples colores anunciando el año nuevo. Exactamente las doce.

—Eso jamás, imbécil de mierda.

— _Sabía que dirías eso… Malnacido… No tuviste siquiera la intención de embarcarte hacia el aeropuerto de Nápoles… ¿Creíste que te perdería la pista tan fácil con ese estúpido camión?_ — y yo me tenso al escucharlo—. _¡Es una estupidez si siquiera pensaste eso! Así que…_ _Sí la montaña no va a Mahoma…_ — se burla con una risa escalofriante y perversa—: M _ahoma va a la montaña_ — y cuelga.

Gritos desgarradores se esccuhan en la parte baja del primer piso del hotel. Un sinfín de detonación de armas se escucha mientras claramente las personas corren. Lo oigo todo, lo oigo desde el piso de donde estamos y yo me congelo.

—¡Edward! — grita Bella desesperada y rápidamente tomo mis cosas. Salgo a la sala y los cuatro agentes nos rodean a los dos. Isabella se echa en mis brazos asustada al escuchar el grupo de gente que yacía en el restaurante correr por las detonaciones.

Estoy asustado, ¡Mierda! Esos hijos de puta traen armas… ¡Tirarán a matar!

—Estaremos bien— le prometo acariciando su cabeza.

—¡Vienen por mí! — grita horrorizada y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Escúchame— le digo seriamente mientras la miro a los ojos y la tomo por los hombros—. Antes tendrán que matarme a mí para llevarte de mi lado… No permitiré que te toquen.

Los cuatro agentes desenfundan sus armas y cuidan de nosotros, interponiendo sus cuerpos, apuntando hacia la puerta. Sostengo a mi mujer entre brazos y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

—Posición dos cero dos seis— ordena Call.

Uno de ellos —Jared Cameron — recarga el hombro derecho contra la puerta principal y espera.

—Clearwater, Quil. Saquen al señor Cullen y a la señorita Swan por la escalera de emergencias. ¡Ya!

Los nombrados nos llevan hacia el balcón y abren la puerta. Bella al ver la altura, comienza negar horrorizada.

—Edward… No puedo, es muy alto…— llora.

—Necesito que lo hagas, preciosa. Necesito…

—Tengo miedo— chilla—, tengo mucho miedo— dice apretando mis hombros y brazos con fuerza.

—Mírame, mírame bien— le ordeno—. No te dejaré sola.

Sus labios tiemblan.

—¿Lo juras?

—Por mi vida.

—¡Andando! —grita Leah y yo asiento para que Bella comience a descender. Quil baja con ella y lentamente descienden.

Un arma de alto calibre se escucha ser detonada por el mismo pasillo de la suite.

Con el cuerpo congelado, me quedo parado en la escalera y escucho a alguien hablar por el pasillo, indicándome que están justo afuera de la puerta.

— _¡TOC, TOC! ¡Paquete para Edward Cullen!_ — se ríe burlonamente.

Veo que Leah grita pero yo no la escucho a ella. Mueve los labios y las manos en son de que me apure pero no puedo, estoy en shock. La cara del agente Clearwater es desesperación pura al ver que no avanzo.

Y entonces, un solo disparo me hace volver a la realidad.

—¡AH! — Grita Jared Cameron al ser alcanzado por una bala en el hombro derecho y se arrincona contra la pared de concreto, herido.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par al oír que golpean la puerta a patadas, que Leah Clearwater comienza a disparar y que alguien grita perfectamente:

—¡Venimos por Isabella Swan, hijos de puta!

* * *

 _ **¿Me seguirás leyendo?**_

 _ **¡Gracias! ¡No olvides tu review!**_


	32. Inferno: parte 2

**_Capítulo 31_**

 ** _Inferno: Parte 2_**

* * *

 ** _NA: Un enorme, enorme agradecimiento a mi Puppa hermosa y bellísima, Tatiana Padrón, quien es mi traductora oficial de italiano. Gracias cara mia, de verdad que sería un fiasco sin ti._**

 ** _Sin más, quiero agradecer de verdad su enorme aceptación._**

 ** _Tengo 900+ reviews… Unos buenos y otros malos. Espero darles una historia diferente y que las haga soñar, suspirar, rabiar, pero que les provoque algo…  
¡GRACIAS MILLONES!_**

 ** _Todo lo que reconozcas no es mío, la historia sí._**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

* * *

Me quedo estático mientras veo el polvo de las paredes expandirse casi en cámara lenta. El sonido del descargue de las armas, rebota en mis tímpanos con gracias, como un juego de _pin ball_.

Embry levanta a Jared rápidamente del suelo y lo lleva consigo a cuestas para protegerlo.

—¡Corra, señor Cullen! — grita Leah y aquello me hace reaccionar.

La puerta sigue siendo golpeada y yo me sostengo de los brazos de la mujer.

—¿Los demás?

—¡Saldremos de esto! Ahora, ¡baje!

Asiento sin remedio y desciendo por la escalerilla de emergencia a paso rápido. Leah baja tras de mí y tan pronto mis pies tocan el suelo, miro hacia todos lados mientras trato de ubicar a Bella.

—¡Edward! — grita alguien y yo reconozco la voz tan pronto que no dudo en correr.

Isabella yace tras de un mármol enorme en donde Quil Ateara la protege.

La agente Clearwater se une a nosotros rápidamente y tan pronto estamos juntos, observamos como la gente que yacía en el restaurante corre hacia los autos buscando salir con vida.

—¿Los demás? — pregunta Ateara.

—Cameron herido, Call se quedó con él.

—Mierda— maldice—, bien… Necesitamos un auto.

Las manos de Bella se aferran a mi cintura mientras tiembla.

—Podemos tomar uno— Indico.

Nadie parece objetar nada y pronto los dos guardaespaldas corren hacia el estacionamiento a paso veloz mientras nosotros nos colocamos en medio. Quil abre la puerta de una camioneta suburban color negro. Nos metemos en los asientos traseros cerrando la puerta de golpe mientras Leah y Quil se abrochan los cinturones.

—¿Y los demás? — pregunta Bella insistenta. Clearwater y Ateara se miran a los ojos.

—Sabrán encontrarnos— responde la mujer con seguridad pero a mi, sin embargo, no me deja convencido. La camioneta arranca rápidamente mientras las detonaciones siguen detrás de nosotros. Me atrevo mirar por la ventana trasera y me percato de que ahora una camioneta nos sigue. Disparan hasta casi acabarse el cartucho del arma. Bella chilla sin poder reprimir y yo la aprieto contra mi cuerpo agachando la cabeza. Leah por su parte mira por es espejo retrovisor y mantiene la mirada firme.

Quil no deja de mirar hacia la carretera y me percato de que simplemente, él trata de perderlos.

Los disparos siguen y aquello me hace ponerme de nervios.

—¡Mierda!

—No se preocupes, señor Cullen. Elegimos bien.

—¿Qué?

Sonríe con suficiencia.

—La camioneta es a prueba de balas.

Isabella alza la cabeza con alivio pero la preocupación sigue latente. No la culpo.

Avanzamos por lo que parece una calle privada en donde un grupo de gente festeja en sus casas. Somos borrones, vamos tan deprisa que levantamos polvo.

—¿A dónde vamos? — inquiero.

—Lo primero es perderlos— dice Quil moviendo el volante tan rápido que sus brazos hace un giro de 90° en un cambio de calle. Siento el cuerpo de mi Bells temblar. Tengo temor de que esté en shock así que, levanto su barbilla y la miro a los ojos.

—Vamos a estar bien— le prometo.

Sus ojos acuosos y tristes me miran de arriba abajo.

Asiente sin más y me cree, para después esconder su cara en mi pecho. Un grito burlesco se escucha al par del lado del vidrio de la ventana a mi derecha. Uno de los hombres descarga su arma contra el cristal y me es imposible no encogerme.

—Hijos de puta — maldijo Quil sacudiendo la camioneta tan fuertemente para poder golpear a la que nos seguía.

Un encontronazo recibimos a cambio y en esta ocasión, en lugar de tener miedo, la ira se comienza apoderar de mi cuerpo. Mi mujer sigue aferrada a mí, tanto es aquello que sus dedos se entierran en mi carne hasta escocer, pero no digo nada, ella lo necesita. Los disparos no cesan. Miro el reloj y cuento que apenas llevamos diez minutos en la camioneta y a mí me ha parecido una eternidad. Andamos por una avenida muy quieta y entonces, la voz de Quil me sorprende.

—Nos dividiremos— propone.

Leah lo fulmina con la mirada pero es más un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta ella y yo solo me limito a escuchar.

—Los llevaré hasta una calle que va en 'Y', esos hombres se confundirán y podrán ir a pie.

—¿A pie? — inquiere Bella con voz temblorosa y después me mira a los ojos.

Solo asiento.

—Es mejor— responde ateara con la vista seria—. Seré un distractor, Leah se encargará de protegerlos.

—¡Pero Quil…!— se queja la aludida.

—Es nuestro deber…— dice mirándola momentáneamente—. Recuérdalo, Leah… Recuérdalo…

No deja de mirarlo a la cara y entonces baja la vista.

—"Por mi vida y por mi honor" — murmura.

Quil asiente, lo que sea que eso signifique.

No dicen nada más y yo espero. La verdad es que sigo molesto pero a la vez, una parte de mí tiene temor aunque quiera ocultarlo.

Cuento los segundos, las respiraciones de Bella, los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Lo siento sobre la palma de mi mano, donde está recargada con fuerza sobre su costilla izquierda y la sostengo.

El piloto acelera fuertemente, cruzamos un bache que nos hace saltar a todos y las llantas de la camioneta chirrean sobre el pavimento cuando nos encontramos de frente a una calle con forma de 'Y' que bien podrían confundir a cualquiera que no supiese el camino de la Isla. Quil gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás y grita.

—¡Fuera todos! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

Nos quedamos quietos como piedra y entonces, Leah abre la puerta del copiloto casi desapareciendo en el aire para sacar a Bella, cuando estoy a punto de salir tras ellas, Quil me sujeta por el hombro.

—Señor Cullen— tome me dice y me entrega un arma.

Es una pistola de 9 mm, y cuando la tengo en mis manos, me quedo atonito.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sé, lo sé señor Cullen. Usted ha usado armas antes.

¿Cómo? Quiero preguntarle.

—Cuídese, señor— sostiene mi hombro con fuerza y me mire a los ojos— y si tiene que usarla— murmura—, no dude en hacerlo.

Deja sobre mi palma el metal pesado de la pistola y como una vieja costumbre, tiro el seguro hacia atrás para cargar una bala y asiento.

—Suerte— susurro despidiéndome de él y pronto salgo de la camioneta, me meto entre los arbustos. Quil arranca haciendo una nube de humo al quemar casi la llanta del auto y pronto, me siento fuera de mí.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Hace tiempo que dejé de usar armas. No era más que un encaprichamiento que tuve cuando joven, cuando le pedí a mi padre que me permitiese tener una. Pero ahora, siento miedo de volver a tener una en mi poder. Niego, la última vez, todo terminó mal. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso…?

—Señor Cullen— susurra una voz en la penumbra.

Abro los ojos, intentando que mis pupilas se adapten a la oscuridad y detecto dos sombras. Apunto el arma hacia la dirección sosteniéndola con ambas manos y Leah sale con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Soy yo, baje el arma— me pide.

Me sorprende más que no objete nada ante mi posesión.

Bella abre los labios con asombro pero no dice nada. Guardo el arma en la pretina trasera de mi pantalón para después caminar hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— responde apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Me alegro — digo tocando sus manos.

Entonces suspira y me mira a los ojos.

—¿Sabes usar armas?

Cierro los ojos y contengo el aire en mis pulmones.

—Sí— le digo.

Alza una ceja y a punto de hablar, la agente Clearwater, la interrumpe.

—Andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sin más, tomo a Bella de la mano y comenzamos a andar por detrás de los edificios y las casas. Así a media penumbra, no logro ubicarme en donde estamos pero estoy seguro de que Leah sí. Cuando caminamos un buen rato, miro de nuevo el reloj y son las doce y treinta y cinco. Estamos cansados pero no dejamos de caminar.

—¿Falta mucho? — me pregunta Bella y yo solo trato de sonreírle.

—Pronto.

Leah camina sagazmente, cuidando nuestro frente y entonces, siento la brisa del mar llegando como un murmullo. Estamos cerca del agua y eso me da tranquilidad porque el plan sigue en pie.

—¿Qué prosigue?

—Buscar refugio— responde ella.

—¿Alguien nos abrirá la puerta a estas horas? — inquiere Bells con genuina curiosidad.

—Eso espero — murmuro.

Caminamos entre las calles menos transitadas. Son cerca de la una de la mañana, sería una suerte in encontrásemos a alguien despierto.

Leah se separa de nosotros y toca las puertas de las casas menos llamativas. Por su forma de vestir y su modo de hablar muy brusco, la gente por supuesto se rehúsa a abrir. Aquello comienza a desesperarla y nos pide que no nos separemos demasiado.

—Ven— le pido a Bells—, ayudemos.

Ella asiente y toma mi mano. Ahora siento que está más tranquila pero no puedo asegurar demasiado.

—¿Crees que nos abran solo porque sí?

Hago un gesto evasivo con lo hombros.

—Tengo un poco de efectivo, tal vez eso podría ayudarnos.

Asiente sin más y tocamos la puerta.

—¡Buena noche! — se adelanta Isabella para hablar.

Al tiempo, un hombre asoma la cabeza y nos mira.

—¡Buena noche, buen hombre! ¿Nos podría ayudar? Necesitamos asilo por unas horas.

El hombre nos mira con desconfianza y sin más se da la vuelta y nos ignora.

—¡Espere! ¡Le pagaremos!

Pero él no atiende.

Decepcionada, me mira.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quizá no te entienden— comento tratando de levantar su ánimo.

—¿Crees que sea eso? — inquiere un poco más convencida.

—Es una buena razón— reafirmo.

—Entonces, deberías hablar tú.

—Bueno, sí podría pero… Sabes… Tenemos una pinta de mochileros que daría desconfianza a cualquiera… Además… Leah…

—Leah… No tiene gesto muy amable que digamos— comenta con una mueca apenas para que la aludida no nos escuche.

Sí, ella es intimidante.

—Toquemos en la siguiente casa— le propongo.

Bella asiente y aún tomados de la mano, caminamos. El hogar en el que nos acercamos es aún más humilde que el resto. Leah se acerca a nosotros sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna de los demás habitantes y espera a nuestro llamado.

—¡Buena noches! — grita Bella para llamar más pronto la atención.

Sigue e insiste y al tercer llamado, una cabeza de cabello cano se asoma por la puerta.

—Apra la porta per favore Abbiamo bisogno Di auita (1)— pido con voz tranquila y casi en súplica.

Al par de mi frase, un hombre de edad avanzada se asoma, protegiendo a otra persona más tras de sí.

—Chi è?(2)

—Adesso siamo fuggitivi Abbiamo bisogno di asilo per pochi ore, Per favore. (3)

El hombre por fin sale y después de analizar mi ayuda, niega.

—Andate via! Non accettiamo strani in questa casa (4) — grita el hombre con furia y yo niego.

—Per favore— insisto.

Al notar el tono de mi voz, Bella entra en pánico y la evidente negativa del anciano, se acerca a la cerca de la casa, agarrando las rejas con desesperación.

—¡Por favor se lo suplico! — pide llorando. Yo la sostengo por los hombros— Necesitamos solo unas cuantas horas.

Entonces, una figura delgada y pequeña se acerca a nosotros con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Santo Dio, è Jade (5) — Comenta una anciana temblorosa.

El hombre la regaña.

—Vieni dentro donna! Jade non ce più… Lo sai bene (6)

La anciana toma a Bella por la cara y acaricia sus mejillas mientras limpia sus lágrimas. Estoy impactado pero no digo nada. A la par, la mujer comienza a susurrar una nana dulce y llora en silencio.

—Mia dolce bambina, Ai la faccia di mía bella gioia. Vieni dentro, Puppa, presto (7)

Abre la puerta y toma por la mano a Bella, la cual, un poco desconcertada accede y entra a la casa. El hombre se hace a un lado. Leah y yo entramos tras de ellas y el anciano cierra la puerta a cal y canto. Dentro, la anciana sienta a Isabella y la toma de las manos. Le habla dulcemente, le dice palabras tiernas y la invita de cenar.

Bella accede, con el solo movimiento de su mano hacia boca y en sí, la anciana, comienza a encender la estufa.

Nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña de madera de cedro, tenemos pequeños bancos improvisados y una cena caliente frente a nosotros. Agradecemos apenas y devoramos el festín a pulso. Mi Isabella, famélica, degusta el sason de la mujer con verdaderas ganas.

—Muchas gracias— le digo.

—¿Hablas español? — pregunta el hombre.

—Sí— respondo.

Muerde la punta de su pipa y me mira con gesto fulminante mientras una bocanada de humo sale. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Bella y Leah se ofrecen con ayudar con los platos pero la mujer en lugar de eso, niega sonriente y les ofrece un Sfogliatelle, un postre muy típico de la cocina napolitana. Bella, accede encantada y la mujer comienza a hablar con ella mientras Leah sirve de traductora.

—Hablemos— pide el hombre.

Yo accedo, es lo mínimo que me queda.

Salimos al patio trasero y miro la hora, son la una y quince de la madrugada y el sueño me está matando.

Otra bocanada de humo suelta frente a mí.

—¿Quiénes son?

—No somos malechores— respondo casi leyéndole la mente.

—¿Cómo sé que no es verdad?

—Su esposa nos abrió la puerta y usted accedió. Si no creyera un poco en nosotros ni siquiera hubiésemos traspasado el umbral.

El anciano me observa con recelo.

—Bianca— murmura con un fuerte acento italiano—, mi esposa tiene un corazón más valioso que el oro. Cuando escuchó la voz de la _ragazza_ , pronto salió a mirar. Le dije que volviera a dormir pero no me hizo caso, así que se asomó. Creo que le dio curiosidad haber escuchado otro idioma.

—Ya lo creo.

—Pero entonces— mira lejano hacia el cielo—, cuando salí, ella miró de cerca y observó a la bambina llorando y lo vi y sentí lo mismo que ella. Era Jade, en esos ojos.

Lo miro con curiosidad.

—Escuché nombrarla un par de veces— murmuro.

—Era nuestra hija. La única que teníamos…

Aquello me hace sentir mal, dos ancianos solos en una casa con el solo recuerdo de su hija difunta.

—Lo siento mucho.

—La _ragazza_ …

—Bella— completo.

—Certo, certo… Bella… Es igual a Jade… Mi _puppa_ (8) era la niña más hermosa que los ojos de Capri, hubiesen visto…. Cabello largo, largo y café, ojos chocolate con un tono acuoso de jade— sonríe a medias—, no podíamos ponerle como un dulce, ¿Verdad?

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué pasó? — me atrevo a preguntar.

El hombre me mira a los ojos y parece más viejo de lo que en realidad es.

— No sé de qué huyen, pero algo me da la impresión de que entre menos sepa, es mejor— dice mirando hacia la ventana en donde Bella yace aun tomada de las manos de _Bianca_ —. Lei e uguale a nostra figlia… Morto d'amore lei amo cosi tanto a che'l uomo che quando lui e morto, leí lo ha seguí. Prendí cura di questa gioia non vogliamo che pure IL mare si la porte via… (9)

—Non permetiro Che questo accada (10) — respondo molesto y un poco contrariado por sus palabras.

Él asiente y vuelve a fumar de su pipa.

—¿A qué hora parten?

—Creo que un poco antes de las seis de la mañana.

—¡Ah! En un par de horas… Deberías dormir, muchacho. Es poco el tiempo que tienes para descansar.

—Grazie.

El anciano asiente y yo entro a la vivienda. Leah se queda en el pasillo tratando de usar el teléfono mientras _Bianca,_ le muestra a Bella una habitación para dormir. Apenas logro escuchar que dice que espero que le guste, sé que mi Bells no comprende, así que no deja de decir solamente _grazie_ en todo momento.

Cuando la anciana se marcha, cierra la puerta y me quedo solo con ella en la habitación. Isabella se recuesta y me pide quede a su lado.

Yo asiento, metiéndome entre las sabanas y la abrazo. La cama es pequeña, así que más que una excusa, lo necesito.

—¿Cómo estás? — pregunto acariciando su cabeza.

—Mejor, más tranquila…— suspira.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir todo esto.

Ella me mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieren de mí, Edward?

—No lo sé— respondo—, pero no te van a llevar.

—Es que… En verdad no lo comprendo— inhala fuertemente el perfume de mi pecho—. ¿Qué necesidad hay de usar armas? Además, estoy preocupada por Embry y Jared.

Yo también lo estoy.

—Ellos están bien.

—¿Y Quil?

—Nena, ellos están entrenados para esto y están preparados para situaciones de riesgo. Los tres están perfectamente.

—Siento que me quieres engañar como una niña pequeña— se queja.

—Eres mi niña pequeña.

—Dos años mayor solamente y ya te sientes sabio.

Beso su frente.

—Sé mucho de mucho.

Bella bufa y entierra su nariz en mi pecho mientras me abraza.

—No es verdad, Edward… Hay cosas que no sabes…

—Me interesaría saber a qué te refieres— espeto curioso.

—Más tarde— bosteza cansada—, ahora quiero dormir— y cierra los ojos.

Deposito una decena de besos por toda su cara y entonces, intento descansar también.

 _Tras tomarla del brazo, la llevo hacia afuera del bar mientras llueve. Su perfecto vestido rojo se moja mientras la incipiente agua se desliza por la tela._

— _¿Qué quieres, Anthony?_

— _Deja de jugar conmigo, Rebecca. No soy un niño._

— _Lo eres_ — _se cruzó de brazos y me miró con desdén_ —. _Ve a casa, con tu padre… Él debe estar preocupado por ti._

 _Yo sonreí de manera sardónica mientras intentaba mitigar mi rabia. No podía seguirse negando._

— _¿Por qué no me acompañas? Sabes que quieres…_

 _Rebecca me miró de reojo y por un momento, noté que lo estaba pensando._

— _Me encantaría ir, pero no como tu acompañante._

— _Maldita sea_ — _gruñí enojado_ — _, ¿Quieres ya superarlo?_

— _¡Es lo mismo que yo te pido a ti!_

 _Negué llegando al punto máximo de mi frustración._

— _Sólo una noche_ — _pedí tomándola por la mano._

 _Su suave piel mojada era aún más tentadora._

— _No quiero ni aunque pudiera._

— _¿Es el puto dinero?_ — _le grité a media voz_.

— _¡No!_

— _¿Entonces? ¿Qué mierdas te impide estar conmigo? Jugueteas con los demás hombres a tu antojo y coqueteas… No me salgas con las mierdas de que es por mi edad, porque no te lo creo. No parezco un chico de dieciséis, soy más robusto incluso que los enclenques de tus amantes…_

— _¡Basta!_ — _Gritó Rebecca hecha una furia_ — _. Vete a casa y no vuelvas más…_

 _La tomé por los hombros y casi la obligo a besarme._

— _Tú serás mía_ — fue como una amenaza.

 _Rebecca me miró altiva y decidida._

— _Nunca… Nunca mientras seas hijo de Carlisle Cullen_.

Despierto agitado de un solo movimiento, asustado un poco por desconocer el lugar en donde estoy. ¡Mierda! Ese maldito sueño de nuevo. Pienso que debe ser a causa del maldito estrés, el hecho de toda la situación en sí, porque hacía años que no pensaba en ella. Me despabilo y trato de no seguir en ese mismo pensamiento, dejándolo de lado. A mi lado, Bella duerme plácidamente y me desvivo buscando el reloj. Son las cinco y media y creo que es buena hora de levantarme. La casa está en silencio. A tientas busco el baño y me doy un _baño rápido_ de agua helada. Vuelvo a la habitación y despierto lentamente a Bella.

—Nena, es hora.

Ella se queja y se levanta sobre sus hombros, para después asentir.

—Dame un minuto— murmura.

—Claro — respondo.

Ella camina hasta el baño y se encierra para también ducharse. Busco a Leah y la encuentro despierta a pie de puerta con el arma entre las manos. El cielo aún no muestra signos de querer amanecer, por lo que es ventaja.

—¿Señales?

Ella niega.

—Dejé un mensaje en sus localizadores— murmura—, saben dónde estamos. Les indiqué la hora y si no llegan pasados quince minutos, partiremos.

Asiento.

—Cuando lleguemos al avión, dormirás — le prometo.

—Estoy bien, señor Cullen. He pasado más tiempo sin dormir.

—Te necesito fuerte para que cuides a Isabella.

Clearwater me mira a los ojos y asiente.

—Lo estoy.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Bella sale con ropa limpia y una Bianca sonriente detrás. Su esposo la sigue con la mirada.

—¿Ropa nueva? — pregunto.

Mi mujer asiente.

—Insistió.

La anciana sonríe alegre y satisfecha por ayudar. Bianca ofrece rápido un vaso de leche frío con un pan de horno de piedra a Bella. El esposo traduce.

—Quiere que te alimentes para tu viaje.

Bells acepta y bebe.

— _Grazie, Bianca._

La anciana cierra los ojos y pronuncia algo que casi la hace llorar.

— _Mamma_.

Los ojos chocolates me miran con curiosidad y yo asiento.

— _Grazie, mamma._

Bianca la abraza dulcemente y Bella le corresponde. El anciano deja su gesto serio y puedo jurar que llora pero tan pronto se da cuenta, recompone su postura.

—Es hora de irnos.

Bella asiente.

Salimos de la casa cerca de diez para las seis. Bianca nos da una pequeña maleta con comida y nos desea buen retorno. Bella se desvive por agradecerle diciéndole que se siente mal por no hacer nada por ella. Sé que la anciana está más que pagada.

Le doy al anciano unos tres mil euros por su hospitalidad, como creo, se niegan. Pero insisto hasta casi obligarlos y decirles que nunca olvidaremos su hospitalidad. Y entonces, al salir de la casa, solo me dice:

—Cuida a la joya.

Yo asiento, sabiendo a lo que se refiere. Sus palabras me darán vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Caminamos calle abajo, con Leah buscando algo sospechoso.

Tomo de la mano a Bella y caminamos. Pronto la brisa salina se hace más fuerte y el naciente sol comienza a salir.

—Ahí está el ferri —celebra Bella.

Sonrío, parece más tranquila.

—¡A correr! — indica la guardaespaldas y nosotros obdecemos.

En la punta del camino, una camioneta espera. Me tenso al subir a la calle cuando me doy cuenta de que Jared, Embry y Quil, están esperándonos justo arriba del ferri.

—¡Son ellos! — grita con alegría mi Bells.

Yo asiento fascinado y emprendo con más rapidez.

Llegamos pronto a la orilla del enorme ferri. Un hombre de edad avanzada nos saluda y está feliz de que tan temprano tenga clientes.

Quil abre la puerta del coche y nos recibe.

—Buen día, señor Cullen.

No puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso.

—Los perdiste— susurro.

—Es mi trabajo, señor.

Jared por su parte lleva el brazo vendado. Tiene lentos oscuros mientras Quil sube de piloto. Tomo su hombro y le hablo.

—¿Estás bien?

El hombre asiente.

—En la guerra fue peor, señor.

Duro como el puto hierro.

—Bien.

—Suban, por favor— pide Leah—. El auto irá también. Llevaremos al señor Cullen y la señorita Swan hacia el puerto de Nápoles. No hay tiempo que perder.

Ingreso a la camioneta mientras Quil arranca y Jared sube de copiloto. Clearwater y Embry cuidan el perímetro mientras un puente soporta el andar del auto. Con cuidado, las llantas se deslizan. Tomo la mano de Bella y la beso, prometiéndole que todo estará bien.

—Puedes dormir si quieres.

Ella sonríe y se recarga en mi pecho.

Cierro los ojos y beso su cabeza y entonces, un grito, alerta mis sentidos.

—¡No! — acto seguido, un sinfín de disparos suenan contra la carrocería del carro. Jared y Ateara miran por el espejo retrovisor para darse cuenta de Leah Clearwater está disparando hacia un auto, mientras que Embry Call yace en el suelo.

—¡Nos atraparon! — gruñe Cameron—. ¡Sabían que saldríamos de la Isla!

Abro los ojos de golpe y Bella se hace un ovillo de nuevo en el asiento mientras cubre sus oídos.

—¡Vamos! — grita Quil.

Ambos hombres salen de la camioneta, mientras el ferri se despega de la costa a vasta velocidad.

El tiroteo continúa y yo me siento impotente. Estoy desesperado.

Abro la puerta en un ataque de locura y la mano de Bella me detiene.

—¡¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS VAS?!

—Tengo que ayudarlos…

—¡No! ¡Te matarán!

Cierro los ojos y los apuño.

—Si no los cubro, matarán a Embry y a Leah… Y si ellos mueren nosotros también…

—¡Edward! — me sostiene por el brazo con fuerza—. No me dejes…

—Tengo que… — beso su frente—. Volveré, lo prometo.

Se aferra a la tela de mi sueter y entonces, me deja ir. Cierro la puerta de golpe y me coloco detrás del auto pero cerca de las llantas. El tiroteo sigue intenso mientras veo a Leah arrastras el cuerpo de Embry cerca del ferri. Jared dispara como puede, pero pese a su brazo herido, le es imposible tirar a la perfección.

Respiro y apunto. Tembloroso, tiro del gatillo y la bala rebota muy lejos del auto de los contrincantes.

 _Concéntrate, puta madre,_ pienso _. Los francotiradores disparan mejor cuando están tranquilos,_ recuerdo. _Cuando tu corazón no esté latiendo, ahí es donde debes disparar._

Cierro los ojos y me centro. Vuelvo a disparar pero de nuevo fallo.

—¡Corre Leah! — alguien grita cuando el enorme ferri comienza a despegarse de la isla. Ella desesperada, no sabe a dónde continuar mientras recarga su arma y sigue dando fuego. Embry sigue tirado en el suelo, pero está vivo.

Al poco tiempo, detecto que lo hace para no llamar la atención. Su compañera sin embargo, trata de salvarlo.

—¡Sigue, no pares! — grita Ateara a su compañero.

Y entonces, sé que debo hacerlo.

 _Es ahora o nunca._

—¡Quil! — vocifero—. ¡Yo te cubro!

El hombre me mira desconcertado, pero de algún modo, cree en mis palabras. Y sé que es la hora, comienzo a disparar y todas las balas son asertivas, una de ellas, da en la pierna de uno de los cinco hombres que disparan cerca de la costa y cae al suelo. La segunda llega cerca del hombro derecho de otro y uno más reviente la llanta izquierda frontal del auto.

Sigo cubriéndolos y disparando con Cameron. Pronto, los hombres centran su atención en nosotros y Ateara salta hasta la orilla. Levanta a Call junto con Leah y en un impulso de fuerza, lo lleva a cuestas. Clearwater salta al ferri rápidamente y pasa una cuerda tan pronto puede. Quil toma a su compañero y la amarra de la cintura para después aventarlo fuertemente hasta el piso del enorme transporte.

Mientras Jared y yo disparamos, Leah ingresa a Embry al auto. Pronto, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara, Leah Clearwater y yo, disparamos a los hijos de puta que han tratado de matarnos.

El jefe de los cuatro, me tira un cartucho más y yo cargo.

—¡Acelere! — grita Quil al hombre y este, escondido desde la cabina, obedece.

El ferri avanza en altamar y los disparos cesan.

Todos comenzamos a respirar con más tranquilidad, la agente pronto revisa las heridas de su compañero. A lo lejos, los imbéciles que quedaron heridos siguen en el suelo.

Bien, mejor ellos que nosotros.

El ferri avanza cuanto puede y yo me giro, recargándome en la carrocería.

—Bien hecho, señor Cullen— me felicita Quil.

Yo asiento sin más y me doy la vuelta.

¡Mierda! ¡Cuánta puta adrenalina! Tanto en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Abro la puerta y una Bella temblorosa y con la cara manchada en lágrimas me ve sonriente.

—Volviste…— sonríe.

—Lo prometí— respondo a media sonrisa.

Ella se muerde los labios y de rodillas me da un dulce beso en la boca. Su aliento me envuelve como una suave frazada, después de una noche turbia, la enredo entre mis brazos y aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Gracias por cuidarme— susurra recargando su frente contra la mía.

Sonrío de lado.

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—No tienes nada que agradecer… Lo hago porque así debe de ser…

—Me das demasiado— murmura sobre la piel de mi boca.

Suspiro su aroma. Huele a viento, a sol, brisa de mar, flores de campo. Me pierdo en su perfume de mujer. Tallo mi nariz contra su cuello sedoso y deposito besitos pequeños en él.

De nuevo beso su boca y chupo su labio, tratando de llevarme todo de ella, para hacerlo parte de mí.

 _Lo eres todo, lo eres todo_ , repito internamente.

Acaricio sus mejillas y la miro a los ojos.

—Isabella Swan, eres más que cualquiera— acaricio su rostro de muñeca—, eres más que todo… Yo te…

Y entonces, el aire se atora en mis pulmones, como un golpe aplastante, abrazador y asfixiante. Abro los ojos, sin poder decir más porque un seco quejido sale de mis labios. Y todo gira en cámara lenta. Mi espalda escuece tan fuerte que me es inevitable recargar mi cuerpo entero en el de Bella, mientras ella lucha por sostener.

—¡Edward! — grita y su voz se convierte en un largo y tendido suspiro, en donde mis tímpanos solo reciben voces, ruidos y murmurllos distorsionados.

Alguien detona un arma en dirección al mar mientras mis rodillas golpean el suelo y el sabor ferroso inunda mi boca.

—¡Hijos de puta! — logro escuchar—. ¡Subieron a una moto de agua y dispararon!

Miro apenas y veo el cielo azul. Por fin amanece, no sé por qué, estoy feliz de al menos haber visto esto. Mi cabeza baja en fotogramas lentos y pausados y el dolor se extiende en cámara lenta como cuando tiras una piedra al río y onda se forman alrededor.

Más disparos se escuchan y el llanto de Bella en mi oído.

—¡El señor Cullen está herido de bala! — alguien grita y yo sin más, me dejo caer en la oscuridad.

 ** _x.x.x.x_**

 ** _Traducciones:_**

(1) Abra la puerta por favor, necesitamos ayuda.

(2) ¿Quién es?

(3) Somos forasteros en busca de asilo por unas cuantas horas. Ayúdenos, por favor.  
(4) ¡Fuera de mi casa! No aceptamos extraños en nuestro hogar…

(5) ¡Santo Dios! Es Jade.

(6) ¡Vuelve a entrar, mujer! Jade ya no está más… Lo sabes.

(7) Mi dulce niña, tienes la cara de mi hermosa joya. Entra, muñeca, entra pronto.

(8) Puppa significa "Muñeca" pero así se le llama a las niñas bonitas.

(9) Ella es igual a nuestra hija… Falleció de amor. Amó tanto a un hombre que cuando este murió, ella siguió sus pasos. Cuide mucho a esta joya, no queremos que el mar también se la lleve

* * *

 ** _Gracias por dejar tu review y no matarme :3_**

 ** _¿Me seguirás leyendo?_**

 ** _¡Gracias!_**


	33. Indignado

**_Indignado_**

 ** _Capítulo_**

 ** _-32-_**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _Este capítulo fue realizado gracias a la ayuda de Iza y Nora. Sus aportaciones médicas me despejaron muchas dudas. Gracias, mis bellas doctoras._**

 ** _Este capítulo contiene un POV BELLA, el único de toda la historia (no tengo contemplado otro a futuro) porque Edward no puede narrarlo. Bien, espero que les guste por fin saber qué es lo que piensa, pero ya me lo dirán después en sus reviews._**

 ** _Gracias por esperar._**

 ** _x.x.x_**

* * *

Cuando estás rendido, tanto física, como mentalmente, solamente puedes dejar que tu cuerpo de hunda. Se hunda y no hacer más que caer. Estoy aquí, sumergido en, ¿No sé dónde? Pero es asfixiante y punzante, como una aguja pequeña pero filosa, multiplicada a la millonésima pero estacionada en alguna parte de mi espalda.

Creo que se fue todo a la mierda.

Bien, estoy consciente pero a la vez no. Es algo difícil de explicar. Algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que mis ojos están cerrados, sino, no creo que la obscuridad sería por nada. Mis manos tratan de aferrarse a algo, pero es imposible.

Mi cuerpo es como un pedazo de plomo arrojado al agua, porque de alguna manera me estoy asfixiando.

— _¡Acelere, ya!_ —alguien grita.

Mi cuerpo es depositado ahora en un lugar firme pero plano.

Suaves caricias recorren mi rostro de un lado a otro mientras intento ahora mantenerme consciente con base en ellas.

— _Resiste, cariño_ — pide con ahínco la dulce voz de mi Isabella.

Quiero responder que trato de mantenerme en mi cuerpo, consciente, listo para lo que sea pero la oscuridad es tan llamativa que no puedo más.

— _No, no, no_ — ella niega a medio susurro mientras hacen presión en la herida y no siseo siquiera aunque me esté matando.

Y sin más, pierdo la consciencia a un nivel más profundo.

 _Cuando ella se negó una vez más a estar conmigo, la rabia ahora si me sobrepasó._

 _Rebecca, era la única mujer que me tenía al borde de la histeria y su maldito rechazo, no ayudaba en lo absoluto._

— _¡Te pago si es lo que quieres!_

 _Pero ella negó molesta._

— _Tu dinero no es lo que quiero._

 _—¿Entonces? — pregunté a medio bufido._

 _—Hay cosas que tu tarjeta de crédito no costea. Y lo sabes, Anthony. Ve a casa— insistió como lo haría una madre para con su hijo y eso me molestó más._

 _—Esto va más allá del puto dinero— murmuré contenido aún bajo la suave llovizna. Ella me miró con una sonrisa pintada en la cara._

 _—Parece que lo has comprendido._

 _—Hay alguien— dije y no fue una pregunta._

 _Rebecca exhaló y se mojó los labios con la lengua._

— _Sí, siempre ha habido alguien._

— _¿Quién?_ — exigí con furia.

— _¿Eso qué importa?_

— _Al menos déjame saberlo_ — _le pedí_ — _, es lo menos que me merezco en base a tu rechazo._

 _La mujer me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió._

— _Sólo confórmate con saber que no debes odiarlo…_

— _Su nombre_ — _pedí a medio gruñido._

— _No te hará bien saberlo._

 _Alcé una ceja contrariado._

— _Eso quiere decir que lo conozco_ — _murmuré rabioso, rabioso por saber que un hombre más atraía a Rebecca y no era yo. Porque era una estúpida obsesión, según los demás, pero esa mujer me tenía loco._

— _Más de lo que imaginas._

 _Negué al borde._

— _Este juego no me gusta, ¡Es ahora o ahora!_ — _grité tomándola del brazo._

 _Ella se apartó con furia y me miró a los ojos con desdén._

— _¡No!_

— _¡Dilo!_ — _le grité una vez más._

— _¡Es tu padre!_ — _Respondió vociferando y yo me quedé de piedra_ — _. Carlisle Cullen es el hombre que yo amo_ — _Sonrío espléndidamente_ —. _Él es a quien quiero conmigo, y su hijo no será nunca su reemplazo._

Siento el auto acelerar en el camino y la voz de uno de los guardaespaldas, se escucha.

—Estamos cerca, muy cerca. Ospedale dei Pellegrini, está a unos veinte minutos.

—Apresúrate, Quil— llora Bella.

Escucho murmullos suaves y después fuertes. Es como estar dentro de una caja metálica y alguien por fuera, golpea las paredes para romperte los tímpanos y después susurrarte suavemente diciéndote que todo estará bien.

No sé en qué creer.

Escucho y espero.

Pronto, otras voces llegan a mí mientras me siento ser trasladado.

—¡Por favor, ayuda! — alguien grita mientras golpean las puertas.

Silencio.

—¿Hace cuanto fue?

—Dos horas — llora mi Isabella.

—Dos horas del atentado y traslado al hospital, necesita cirugía urgente— me revisa alguien—. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Signos vitales bajos. Aparente afectación a la 12 vértebra torácica y 1ra lumbar.

La sensación de un olor fuerte y algo y aplastante, se cuela por mis pulmones.

—¡Cirugía! Ya…

Alguien grita y me pierdo sin más, en la sensación fría y el desgarramiento de mi ropa.

* * *

 ** _POV BELLA_**

* * *

Corro a través del pasillo con Edward en una camilla, mi corazón acelerado sale casi debocado entre mis costillas mientras Leah me sostiene a la par que quiero correr dentro del quirófano.

—Edward… —susurro a medio respiro y tomo por el brazo a un doctor—. Por favor… Dígame… Dígame que él estará bien.

—Tranquila, señorita Swan — me pide mi guardaespaldas.

—¿Usted quién es? — pregunta el doctor, demasiado joven por cierto.

—Soy… Soy…— digo a medias.

—Sólo podemos dar información a familiares cercanos.

—No tiene familiares cercanos. Somos turistas… Venimos de… Vacaciones…

—¿Es su esposa?

¡Qué mierdas!

—Sí, lo soy.

—Mire, señora— dice con dificultad para que entienda a pesar de su idioma. Su marido está delicado, no le mentiré.

—Su espalda… — lloro sin contenerme—. La destrozaron…

—Esté preparada, cuando salga de cirugía se le informará…

—¡Por favor! — vuelvo a suplicar—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasó?

El hombre cierra los ojos, parece desesperado.

—Cálmese…

—¡Usted no entiende!

—Mire— dice con casi nula paciencia—, se tratará de hacer todo lo posible… Pero… Ruegue porque el diagnostico no esté equivocado… Que solo por suerte… La bala no le haya tocado las vértebras…

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder.

—¿Qué?

—Podría quedar paralitico o en estado vegetativo…— suelta sin una pisca de tacto.

Yo me derrumbo, en el piso, caigo de rodillas.

—¡Señorita! — me toma Leah de los brazos y yo me quedo en shock.

—Lo lamento— susurra el médico y después se pierde por el pasillo.

Mi mundo se va en un torbellino de miseria y dolor.

Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando.

Leah Clearwater me levanta y me sienta en una silla de la sala de espera. Se arrodilla frente a mí y chasquea los dedos frente a mis ojos mientras yo miro al vacío.

—Señorita Swan, míreme— me pide.

Yo lo hago segundos más tarde, con la cara manchada en lágrimas.

—Es mi culpa— hipeo.

—No es la culpa de nadie— me consuela pero es en vano.

—Edward… Edward…— jadeo—. Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estaba tan… Pálido y mal… Y lo que dijeron.

—Oiga— trata de animarme—. Él se salvará.

Yo apuño los ojos y gruesas lágrimas caen por mis pomulos.

—No entiendes— digo.

Ella niega.

—Buscaré una enfermera para que le dé un calmante. También buscaré a los demás, que deben estar en curaciones. No se mueva de aquí por favor. Ya vuelvo.

Yo asiento, limpiándome las lágrimas con los dedos y al quedarme sola en aquel desinfectado y escalofriante lugar, mi cuerpo tiembla. Lloro en silencio como una magdalena y cuando tras varios hipeos, logro calmarme, tengo una idea. Sonrío apenas porque sé que Edward se encabronaría conmigo apenas despertase y me preguntaría si estoy bien, siendo él el que necesita ayuda.

Mi tonto gruñón. Río apenas entre lágrimas, porque tengo la esperanza de que nada más pasará.

Busco entre sus cosas y encuentro aquel objeto. Lo aprieto entre mis manos y lo escondo cuando veo a Leah venir de nuevo.

Tallo mis ojos con las mangas del suéter, mientras me ofrece un vaso de café instantáneo con leche— más leche que café— y una pastilla.

—¿Qué es? — inquiero.

—Un tranquilizante— sonríe amablemente—, y un café descafeinado muy rebajado, no quiero que se altere más de lo que ya está. No había té— se disculpa.

Tomo la pastilla y bebo. El calor del líquido me hace cerrar los ojos.

—Gracias— suspiro y luego la veo—. ¿Los demás?

—Están bien. Todos.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Debería llevarla a un hotel.

—No— me niego apartando la vista de golpe—. Me quedaré hasta que sepa algo de Edward.

—No ayudará mucho si no descansa ni come.

—No tengo hambre y no podré pegar un ojo mientras no sepa nada de él— tajo.

La mujer hace una mueca y asiente.

—El señor Cullen me matará apenas despierte— se queja de mí y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Entonces, búscame un sándwich por favor. No querrás que tu jefe te eche a la calle por no cuidarme— trato de ser optimista.

Leah asiente.

—Está bien, iré a la cafetería— se levanta y yo asiento—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No.

—Volveré pronto.

—Está bien.

—No hable con nadie extraño y se necesita ayuda, grite.

Me remojo los labios y asiento.

—Estaré bien— contesto.

—Bien, vuelvo en diez— comenta y se marcha.

Cuando la figura de Leah Clearwater se pierde doblando el pasillo, saco el objeto escondido en mi bolsillo y comienzo la búsqueda. Encuentro en el celular de Edward, un número y espero.

A los pocos segundos, alguien responde.

 _—¿Cullen?_ _Que sorpresa que me llames tan pronto…_ — responde una voz sonriente y gruesa, algo intimidante.

—No soy Edward—contesto con un nudo en la garganta, insegura de lo que estoy haciendo—, soy Isabella Swan.

— _Isabella Swan_ — repite la voz en casi en un ronroneo.

—Sí— repito—, tenemos que hablar— espeto viendo por el pasillo esperando a que Leah no venga.

Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo.

 _x.x.x_

Después de un momento, de estrujarme los dedos y mirar al piso como esperando encontrar las respuestas del acertijo más complejo del mundo, alguien sale del quirófano.

—Familiares del señor Cullen.

Pronto me levanto y corro despavorida.

—Yo… Soy su… Mujer.

—Bien, señora Cullen. Su esposo está estable, aunque perdió mucha sangre en el transcurso del traslado. Necesitaremos que se quede por lo menos una semana.

Cierro los ojos ante sus palabras y por la pregunta que se formula en mi cabeza.

—¿Él estará bien? Es decir… Podrá… Caminar.

Sus ojos son de extrañeza pura y hay un cierto toque de asombro en su mirada.

—Su esposo recibió un disparo cerca de la escapula, es un hueso que yace cerca de la espalda y el hueso detuvo la bala. _Grazie_ a Dios, si hubiesen apuntado unos cinco centímetros más, su marido seguramente hubiese quedado en estado vegetativo.

Agradecida por su información, me sostengo de su hombro.

—Gracias, doctor… Muchas gracias…

—No hay de qué, señora Cullen— sonríe con calma.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Por ahora está sedado, pasará un par de horas para que despierte y le recomiendo que mejor duerma y vaya a casa.

—No somos de aquí— interrumpe Leah—, además me gustaría cuidar de la señora Cullen— continua con la mentira mientras yo bajo la mirada, apenada por su participación—, ¿Podríamos quedarnos hasta más tarde? Sólo por un rato…

El doctor nos mira.

—Mire, como tal debemos dar parte a las autoridades. Ya vendrá un especialista en el tema que hablará con usted y con el señor. Pero por mientras, pueda quedarse en la habitación. Pero solo una.

—Sí, doctor. Gracias— digo de nuevo.

—Descanse mientras pueda. En la habitación de su marido, hay un sillón. Puede dormir ahí.

Miro a Leah.

—Estaré con los demás. Llamaré a Quil, fue a buscar algunas cosas. Sam vendrá por usted.

Asiento.

—No salga de la habitación, no estará sola.

—Gracias.

Ella asiente y miro al doctor.

—¿Dónde está él?

—Sígame, favor.

Camino tras él hasta subir a un elevador. El médico oprime el número cinco y pronto ascendemos hasta el mencionado piso. Espero paciente cargando mi mochila y la de Edward en el hombro. Cuando las puertas se abren, andamos por un pasillo de paredes azules, tan claras que apenas luz de la mañana, lastiman un poco la vista. Después de algunos metros, nos detenemos en una puerta de color café y el doctor abre.

—No salga de la la habitación, no queremos causar problemas. Si la enfermera le pregunta quién la dejo entrar, dígale que yo le di mi permiso. De igual modo, la informaré.

—Gracias.

—De nada, señora Cullen.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras mandan escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Señora Cullen, repito mentalmente y me provoca un sentimiento que no sé explicarme ni yo misma. Pronto, abro la puerta y él se retira. Entro con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y la imagen ante mis ojos me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos. No puedo evitar sollozar el silencio, mandando un quejido sordo que hace que lágrimas desciendan por mi mejilla.

La habitación está casi oscura, con las persianas corridas. No me molesto en moverlas, porque no quiero incomodarlo aunque sé que no está consciente. Luce más pálido de lo normal. Hay claves por todos lados, tiene la necesidad de usar oxígeno y una máquina ruidosa mide el ritmo de su corazón.

Dejo las cosas en el sillón y tomo una silla para sentarme a su lado. El brazo derecho de Edward está vendado, tiene inmovilizado hasta el toráx pasando la venda por el extremo de su otro hombro. Por supuesto, no lleva camisa, solo un pantalón de hospital y una manta que le cubre el pecho, tan gruesa que hasta me siento tentada en comprobarlo. Lentamente, tomo su mano izquierda y me apoyo en la cama sobre los codos. Lágrimas brotan y me es inevitable besar su palma.

—Lo siento mucho— me disculpo—, lo siento de verdad. Te he causado muchos problemas… No quería que salieras herido, no pensé que pasaría esto… Yo…— moqueo— No entiendo qué es lo que quieren de mí. Te juro que nadie volverá a tocarte, Edward. Lo prometo— y entonces con la mano libre, acaricio el collar que me regaló en navidad.

Me parece una maldita novela de terror lo que estoy viviendo. No quiero más esto.

Esto que él me ha dado es lo segundo más valioso que tengo, después de él.

Deposito su mano con suavidad sobre el colchón y me limpio la cara. Palpo mis bolsillos, buscando un pañuelo o un papel para limpiarme, pero sorpresivamente, me encuentro con algo que creí perdido: el anillo de compromiso que me dio hace meses atrás Jacob. Lo tomo entre los dedos y lo observo.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde ese tiempo. No puedo creer que él pueda estar detrás de todo esto, pero ya después de lo que ha ocurrido, no me parece una locura.

Alguien toca la puerta de manera suave y yo giro la cabeza para poder observar a un hombre entrar. Es Sam. Sam Ulley según recuerdo que me había dicho Edward que se llamaba. Tímidamente camina hasta mí y yo guardo el anillo en mi bolsillo trasero.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—Hola— saludo porque evidentemente, nada tiene de bueno.

—¿Cómo está?

—Estable— suspiro.

—¿Y usted?

Hago un gesto evasivo con los hombros.

Él asiente.

—Esto no se quedará así— lo observa de largo. La respiración acompasada de Edward sigue intacta, me imagino que duerme, es un pensamiento más feliz para mí.

—Está postrado por mí culpa. Claro que no dejaré que esto se quede así.

Me mira directamente. El hombre es intimidante, casi tan alto como Edward, niega.

—No se pondrá en peligro innecesario.

—No estoy…

—Cullen la protegió hasta al final y aún postrado como usted lo dice, lo hace. Por él estoy aquí, para cuidarla, al igual que Leah y los demás muchachos. No estamos solamente por una paga. Yo aprecio a ese hombre que usted cuida. No me haga fallarle.

—Nadie entiende como me siento— susurro a punto de gritar de rabia e impotencia.

—Yo sólo entiendo que usted para ese hombre— lo mira—, es más que más.

Lo miro desconcertada.

—¿Más?

Niega y cambia de tema.

—Pronto vendrá un agente de la policía a tomar su declaración, si es que la noticia no les llega para después de mediodía. Ya me comuniqué con la policía de Nápoles y me adjudiqué el caso como su investigador. Nada sabrá.

Yo asiento, no me queda más que confiar.

—Agradezco tu ayuda.

—No es nada— sonríe a media por primera vez—, Cullen es mi casi hermano.

Yo le correspondo.

—Estaré afuera por si me necesita, señorita Swan.

—Llámame Bella— le pido.

—Llámame Sam— responde.

—Está bien, Sam.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame Bella.

Yo asiento y sin más, sale de la habitación.

Suspiro, dándome un tiempo. Vuelvo al lado de Edward y sostengo su mano de nuevo con suavidad. De vez en cuando, peino su cabello. Con una gasa, mojo sus labios resecos y por momentos dormito.

Así que decido mejor pasarme al mueble y rendida de mi espalda, me tienta a quedarme dormida. Pronto recuerdo el anillo que me molesta el trasero y lo saco para poder observarlo.

Observo el diamante y mi mirada se pierde en él, es grande y llamativo. No puedo creer que pude haber creído en esa piedra, en un pedazo de roca sin valor alguno para Jacob. Me frustra y apuño los labios.

Maldita sea, si él está detrás de todo esto. Acaricio el collar que me regaló Edward y me siento más tranquila, más yo misma. Estos detalles y pequeñas cosas, hacen de mí, lo que soy.

Lo coloco en mi dedo, donde alguna vez estuvo y lo miro como si fuese la vez primera. Esta no soy yo, ni siquiera en la millonésima parte. No es como sí comprara mi felicidad ni fuese la promesa de la misma, no significa nada. Nunca fue nada. Pero es costoso y tiene un precio, alguna vez servirá si es necesario. Sonrío, por fin podré darle un buen uso a este cacharro.

Levanto la vista y bajo la mano que tengo frente a mi cara y sonrío abiertamente, parándome del sillón.

Edward está despierto, mirándome fijamente, con la mirada dura y fría mientras sus ojos verdes duros como el hielo, escrudiñan mi cara. Parece haber odio, como

Yo me arrodillo y no puedo evitar llorar de la alegría.

—Estás aquí.

No responde.

Me muerdo los labios.

—¿Cómo estás? — insisto.

—No tan bien como tú…— Responde con zuma frialdad, indiferencia que lastima.

—¿Qué? Edward… ¿Qué sucede?

Niega, apenas moviendo la cabeza y bufa con molestia, como la primera que se enfrentó a mí en la oficina y me retó con la mirada, cuando parecía que me odiaba.

—Lo extrañas, ¿Verdad? — pregunta y eso me desconcierta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo amas, Isabella… Quieres estar con Jacob Black.

Me siento en shock.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Estabas esperando a que me muriera para correr a sus brazos? — escupe con rabia.

Yo no puedo responder. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

—Edward… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — digo a punto de llorar de indignación.

—Miras ese anillo como si fuese lo más preciado que tienes— me acusa con dolor. Los ojos los abre a punto de salirse de las cuencas. Está molesto, celoso, dolido. Y yo no sé cómo decirle que está equivocado—. Dilo, Isabella… Lo sigues amando.

Y una parte de mí jura, que está a punto de llorar.


	34. Il Ritrovo

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-33-_**

 ** _Il ritrovo_**

 ** _(El reencuentro)_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _La historia me pertenece, los personajes no._**

 ** _x.x.x_**

Cuando la consciencia comienza a llegar a mi cabeza, es como la bruma del mar a la orilla. Confuso y agitado, por dentro estoy tan confundido, dolorido y ansioso. Abro los ojos y la oscuridad me recibe de a una. El techo blanco de la habitación parece tan lejano cuando trato de enfocar la mirada, ya que estoy por demás mareado y con unas insistentes ganas de desechar todo lo que mi estómago contiene.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo y paso un trago de saliva con mucha dificultad. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, giro la cabeza aun desorientada. Mi sonrisa es inevitable, cuando mi vista por fin se enfoca en la imagen más hermosa que pueden tener mis ojos al despertar. Isabella tiene un aura tan grande que pronto ilumina la habitación casi en penumbra porque puedo distinguir su perfecta forma entre la poca luz y mi propia oscuridad.

Ella me mantuvo _consciente_ , vivo, fuerte. Recuerdo haberla _soñado_ mientras la cirugía se desarrollaba. Recuerdo haber recordado perfectamente la sensación de sus caricias en mis manos mientras no estaba despierto. Sus besos, su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío y el añorante pensamiento de su voz, sirviéndome como ancla en la asfixiante nada. Ella, solo ella. Me siento agradecido, porque de no saber que esta mujer tiene un nombre y una fe de nacimiento, hubiese jurado que habría muerto y que Dios, piadoso, me había hecho pisar el cielo. Ella es un ángel, el mío propio huyó hace tiempo cuando la porquería comenzó a ser mi día a día desde edad temprana. Isabella es todo y más. Es mi gravedad misma. Isabella es mi aire, mi música, mi sueño. Isabella es el calor que me acurruca en este invierno permanente de mi vida. Isabella, mi dulce repicar. Pero entonces, aquella fugaz felicidad, se esfuma al observarla correctamente.

El ángel hada, tiene colocado su _antiguo_ anillo de compromiso, el cual mira con añoranza y una sonrisa. ¿Qué significa eso? Algo dentro de mí duele, los ojos comienzan a picarme y por si fuera poco, para el caos mental que tengo en mi cabeza, la rabia comienza a consumirme, un degradado de emociones en todo mi cerebro que me hacen querer enloquecer.

No es posible. Duele mucho. Duele como nunca pensé que podría doler y no, no me refiero a la herida.

Ella por fin me mira y fascinada se levanta del sillón para colocarse a mi lado.

No puedo evitar mirarla con indiferencia. Se arrodilla frente a mi cama y una lágrima resbala por su ojo.

—Estás aquí— murmura casi como una celebración.

Quiero creerle, pero no puedo. Me limito a obsérvala de la misma manera.

Se muerde los labios y aquello logra desestabilizarme solo un poco. Yo aguanto, sigo callado.

—¿Cómo estás? — insiste

—No tan bien como tú…— Respondo cortante. Los latidos de mi corazón paulatinamente comienzan a acelerarse.

—¿Qué? Edward… ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta desconcertada.

Niego, sabiendo que es la única parte de mi cabeza libre y sin dolor — físico—, porque no puedo creer el nivel de su ironía. ¿De qué me piensa? No soy más que un imbécil. Siempre ha sido él. Sólo él.

—Lo extrañas, ¿Verdad? —suelto sin más y aquello la hace retirarse por la sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo amas, Isabella… Quieres estar con Jacob Black—escupo casi con la bilis quemándome la boca.

Es inevitablepara mí poder controlar las reacciones, mis gestos más que nada. Tanto que hemos pasado y ella sigue pensando en ese imbécil. Me siento… Engañado… Traicionado podría decir y lo peor del caso es que es a causa de un hombre que ni siquiera ha visto ni hablado con él en meses. ¡O qué sé yo! La furia se hincha en mi pecho a niveles catastróficos. No puedo evitarlo ni controlarlo.

Su cara es poesía pura pero no estoy para andar con rodeos.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Estabas esperando a que me muriera para correr a sus brazos? — escupo con rabia.

Los ojos los abre de golpe. Hinchados y desvelados aún luce hermosa, pero no dejo que su belleza arrebatadora ni el amor que le tengo, cause estragos en mis palabras. Diré lo que se me pegue la puta gana.

—Edward… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — dice con tanto sentimiento que por un momento me siento culpable pero no decaigo.

—Miras ese anillo como si fuese lo más preciado que tienes— le acuso con dolor. Un dolor evidente que me delata por sí solo. Estoy más que molesto y endemoniadamente celoso—. Dilo, Isabella… Lo sigues amando— insisto en que me diga, aunque si es una afirmativa, no podré soportarlo.

Lo sé.

Los ojos comienzan a picarme. No, maldita sea, esto no puede estarme sucediendo a mí. Edward Cullen no llorará por ninguna mujer. Y mucho menos por alguien que no lo ame. Eso no para mí. Toda mi vida he sido yo quien las ha hecho llorar a ellas, ya no más pero, ¿Y sí es un castigo? Después de tantos años por fin ha llegado mi paga, lo que merezco. No lo dudo.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva y una lágrima, una mísera lágrima traicionera se resbala por mi mejilla izquierda.

Patético y débil, me niego a mirarla.

—No, Edward… No mal interpretes las cosas. No estaba así porque extrañe a…

—No lo digas— le pido girando el rostro aun sin poder abrir los ojos. Tomo un respiro. Con mi brazo sano, me limpio aquella salada y patética evidencia de mi debilidad por ella—. No necesito explicaciones.

Bella se acerca más a mí y toma mi mano. Al instante, yo la quito. No me siento bien, no quiero que me toque. No quiero su tacto que siquiera en pensamientos me pertenece. No es lo que busco, maldita sea, ¡La amo! Antes de todo esto, estuve a solo a unos segundos de decírselo y ahora ya ni siquiera puedo mirarla a la cara. No por ahora.

—Sé que estás molesto y un poco gruñón por la cirugía pero…— se disculpa—. No pienses cosas que no son.

—Isabella— suspiro—, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden discutirse. Sólo son creíbles porque se observan y ya.

Ella parece indignada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sigo pensando en él de esa manera? — me reprocha y no me sorprende que recién despierte estemos peleando.

Maldita sea, odio a ese hijo de puta como nunca pensé odiar a alguien.

—Edward… Basta. No sabes todo lo que pasé mientras estabas en cirugía… Mientras… Te estabas muriendo.

Yo evito su mirada. No puedo.

—No quiero hablar de esto, no más— espeto.

—Edward… Yo…— dice pero entonces, es interrumpida.

Una enfermera entra y saluda amablemente. Isabella baja la mirada y se retira de mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

—Buonasera (1).

La mujer es morena y tiene la piel blanca, pero no tanto como la de Bella. Es una atractiva dama de ojos color azul y una sonrisa que parece no abandonarla. Maldita sea, me odiaré por esto después pero no puedo quedarme así.

—Buena tarde, señorita. ¿Il vostro parlare spagnolo?(2) sonrío ampliamente.

Ella recibe mi saludo de buena gana. Noto como Isabella se cruza de brazos y la mira fijamente. Quiero que escuche todo lo que voy a decirle.

—Sí, señor.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo— respondo aun con una altanera sonrisa.

Me da la impresión de que luzco pálido y quizá nada atractivo, pero puedo tener encanto si me lo propongo. Ella revisa el suero conectado a mi brazo y luego yo la miro directamente a la cara, como muy interesado en lo que hace.

—¿Y usted estará a cargo de mí? — inquiero como si fuese un niño pequeño, la mirada de Bella es completamente furia encarnizada. Se limita observar. Una pequeña vena salta de su frente, está comenzando a sentirse furiosa y sé que es infantil pero me encanta.

—Así es, señor Cullen— contesta—, más tarde comenzará su transfusión. Perdió mucha sangre, me sorprende que esté despierto.

—Bueno—murmuro—, si hubiera sabido que una _bella donna_ iba cuidarme, lo hubiese hecho cuanto antes.

Ella se sonroja a más no poder y cubre sus labios con la palma de su mano, por su parte, Isabella se ha puesto tan roja como tomate, ahora con la espalda totalmente erecta y echada sobre la pared.

Es cruel, lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme así.

—Usted tan buen mozo… Grazie.

—Edward…— sisea la castaña por el cual estoy tan celoso y furioso.

—Dime, Isabella.

—¿Te importaría?

Yo alzo la cabeza y suspiro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me he esfumado y el hecho de que no hable no me hace sorda.

La enfermera hace omiso a sus palabras y comienza a revisar los monitores, haciendo anotaciones en una tablilla.

—La _signorina_ , me está atendiendo, Swan. No interrumpas— espeto con vasta frialdad.

Ella me mira como sí le hubiese dado una bofetada. Su rostro se deforma en un puchero y ahora, parece un payaso triste, después de habérsele corrido el maquillaje luego de un día de lluvia sin nada de trabajo exitoso.

—Iré afuera con Sam— murmura a medio quejido y sale corriendo de la habitación.

La puerta se azota fuertemente y yo me siento como un imbécil por hacerla llorar. Mi rostro cambia totalmente y es una máscara seria llena de auto odio.

La enfermera lo nota y hace un gesto de descontento.

—Usted es abusivo— se toma la libertad de decir.

La miro a la cara.

—¿Por qué?

Niega.

—Había escuchado que su esposa se había quedado con usted toda la noche, cuidándolo y me usó para darle celos. Mal hombre.

—¿Mi esposa?

—Sí, eso me dijo el médico. Que su esposa se quedaría durmiendo en el sillón de la habitación. Ella pasó toda la noche aquí.

Yo la miro como un estúpido. ¿Qué diablos sucede?

—¿Quién le dijo que estoy casado?

La pelinegro me mira sorprendida.

—¿No es usted el señor Cullen?

—Sí, lo soy.

Mueve los labios con gesto confundido.

—¿No es esa su esposa? — Apunta con el dedo índice hacia la puerta, pero antes de que diga algo, completa—: Ella llegó diciendo que era su mujer. Su esposa.

¿Qué Isabella hizo qué?

—Yo… — me quedo sin palabras—. Soy un imbécil.

Ella solo niega.

—Soy una profesional pero, por un momento me hubiese gustado que fuese soltero— se muerde los labios con sutileza y después suspira—. Más tarde le haré la transfusión. Si necesita algo, hay un botón cerca de su brazo, vendré si el dolor es insoportable. No queremos que su sistema colapse.

Yo asiento.

—Grazie y disculpe.

La enfermera sonríe.

—No es a mí a quien me debe disculpas— se despide y sin más, sale de la habitación.

Por un momento me siento como un patán. Un patán muy confundido. ¿Qué significa que ella dijese que éramos marido y mujer? ¿Lo hizo solamente para poder obtener información mía cuando estaba en cirugía? La idea me hace sentir levemente esperanzado, pero como siempre, toda pequeña ilusión se va a la mierda después de todo lo que le he hecho.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. Sacas lo peor y lo mejor de mí. Me confundes— murmuro.

Espero pacientemente a que vuelva a entrar a la habitación pero ella no lo hace.

 ** _x.x.x_**

Me quedo dormido esperando. Cuando despierto, hay una nueva enfermera colocando una bolsa de suero en un bastón de hierro alto, mientras revisa el goteo. Yo siento la boca seca y le pido un poco de agua. Ella me la da.

—¿Qué hora es? — pregunto.

—Son las siete cuarenta y ocho.

Miro las paredes tratando de encontrar algún rostro conocido.

—¿Ha venido alguien a verme?

La mujer mi mira con extrañeza y luego vuelve a su trabajo.

—No, señor. Ha estado usted solo desde que llegué.

Mierda, ¿Dónde estás, Isabella? ¿Tanto te lastimé?

—¿Cómo se siente? — inquiere.

—Dolorido, un poco mareado.

—Es normal— apunta, ni siquiera sonríe—. Tome este medicamento— pone unas pastillas sobre una bandeja en un pequeño vaso marcado en milímetros, una bandeja de comida, gelatina roja y una vaso de leche entera—, y esto es su cena.

—Gracias.

—¿Necesita ir al baño?

Niego intentando mover el brazo y al hacerlo, me duele fatalmente.

—Estoy bien— murmuro a medio quejido.

—Sí me necesita, solo llámame.

Asiento. Pero de la nada, me asalta una pregunta.

—¿La anterior enfermera?

—Cambió de paciente— murmura apenas sin una pizca de gracia y sale de la habitación sin más.

Yo entiendo, ni siquiera tengo que darle explicaciones. Solo asiento porque sé que me comporté como un imbécil. Como solo y en silencio, cuando termino, me recuesto completamente hasta que todo es penumbra. Esta noche, nadie acude a mi cuarto, ni siquiera las enfermeras y yo me siento terriblemente solo.

El efecto de los analgésicos es rotundo y rápido. Dormito un poco mientras entre abro y cierro los ojos sin poder dejar que el sueño me venza.

Apenas distingo las persianas entre abiertas y una sombra delgada se queda muy cerca de mí.

— _Hola_ — saluda una voz suave.

Saboreo mi propia boca y paso un trago de saliva. Mis párpados pesan.

—¿Bella? — pregunto apenas.

— _Descansa_ — murmura la voz y de pronto, me quedo dormido.

 _Rebecca me confesó que el hombre que ella verdaderamente deseaba y amaba no era nadie más que mi propio padre. El descubrimiento causó estragos dentro de mi cabeza que no pude evitar sentirme confundido._

 _Carlisle Cullen, mi progenitor, era una especie de rival para mí. No podía verlo como una barrera puesto que lo conocía tan bien que hasta sentí lástima por la pobre mujer._

— _Sigue soñando_ — _me burlé de ella con vasta miseria_ — _.Él nunca te aceptará, Rebecca._

— _¿Tú qué sabes?_ — _me preguntó con una sonrisa que mostraba tanta confianza que de verdad comencé a temer en la idea de verla como mi madrastra._

 _Tenía una manera de seducir y persuadir a los hombres que asustaba. Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que me había mandado a esta situación para con ella._

— _Él nunca te aceptará. Nunca te aceptará porque eres una puta._

 _Ella sonrío como si le hubiese contado un chiste._

— _Te equivocas_ — _dijo con alegría_ —, _él y yo seremos muy felices._

 _Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a mí y solo apuñé las manos por la rabia._

— _Vas a sufrir mujer. Sé lo que te digo, vas a sufrir por nada. Debiste aceptar el dinero que te ofrecía y lo lamentarás_ — _le dije mientras se alejaba a paso lento de mí y al ver su indiferencia, solo a mí recurrieron las palabras más crueles que pude haber pensado por despecho_ —: _¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te suicidas después del rechazo que sufrirás? Tengo un arma, te la puedo prestar_ — _grité infantilmente y ella se quedó parada._

— _No te burlarás tanto cuando me veas de su brazo_ — _dijo sin más y caminó bajo la lluvia, como si fuese una bendición._

Despierto agitado y me asombro de olvidar que sigo en el hospital. Maldito sueño, malditos recuerdos. No puede ser posible. Sé cómo termina. Lo que no entiendo es porque _los sueño_ a pausas.

Giro la cabeza y un Sam Ulley muy serio, me mira y su rostro cambia en cuanto se da cuenta de que estoy despierto.

—Bienvenido.

—Knox— saludo— es bueno ver rostros amables.

Se ríe.

—Tu enfermera cambió.

—Y esta es más bien parecida a un militar mal pagado.

Una carcajada se escapa de su garganta.

—No olvides que hablas con uno.

—No olvido— me río y un gesto de dolor rompe mi momentánea alegría.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo es… Que la espalda me duele para reírme.

Él asiente.

—Sé cómo es eso— suspira—. Una vez me perforaron tres veces el hombro. No pude mover el brazo en meses. Dependía mucho de los demás.

Eso no me da animo.

—¿No podré moverme bien en un tiempo?

Sam suspira.

—Son los gajes del oficio, hermano.

Yo asiento.

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Bien— contesta con tranquilidad—, nada de gravedad.

Me acomodo en la cama y respiro despacio por el dolor. Ulley me ayuda y yo se lo agradezco.

—¿Qué has sabido?

Él niega.

—Parace que se lo has tragado la tierra.

—No he visto mi móvil desde ese día. Ni siquiera sé qué día es.

—Es tres de enero.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Pasé todo el día de ayer dormido?

—Sí, según sé estabas muy débil. Te hicieron varias transfusiones de sangre pero, hoy luces menos pálido.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Quién? — inquiere desconcertado.

—¿Cómo que quién? Isabella…

—Ah, Bella. Ella está con Leah. Le busqué un hotel, está vigilada y sana.

Su extraña camaradería me hace gruñir en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos?

—Ella… ¿Cómo está?

—No necesitó atención médica— me comenta—. Sólo se quedó un poco en shock el primer día. Leah tuvo que darle tranquilizantes. Después de que despertaste, la mandé a descansar, se veía rendida y mal alimentada.

Escucharlo decir eso, hace que me siento terriblemente mal.

—¿Vino a verme ayer?

Hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros.

—No lo sé, ayer no estuve aquí. Tuve que ir al centro de Nápoles por papeleo.

Dios, ¿La alejé de mí? ¿Qué hice?

—Está bien.

Asiente.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Un poco de agua…— murmuro.

Sam asiente y sale de habitación para buscar una enfermera. Yo sin embargo, me siento el imbécil más grande del mundo.

Al atardecer, no recibo su visita de nuevo. Me quedo dormido después de las revisiones de mi herida, la cena, el cambio de vendas y la nueva puesta de suero.

En la noche, tengo insomnio. No dejo de pensar en ella. Parece que la he herido a tal grado que no quiere verme. ¿Y sí la juzgue mal con lo del maldito anillo? Se veía tan feliz cuando me vio despertar. ¿Y si mal interpreté las cosas?

 _Es muy tarde_ , me regaña el monstruo con una ceja levantada.

Quizá, solo quizá, si alguna vez hubo esperanza, tan idiota y precipitado como soy, acabé de matar aquello que nunca le di oportunidad de nacer.

 ** _x.x.x_**

Al despertar, me encuentro con la visita de Sam y los demás agentes excepto Clearwater. Todos están en una especie de _alegría_ por verme recuperado. Es el cuarto día desde el atentado y el tercero sin tener noticias propias de Bella. Sam solo me dice que ella está bien en el hotel donde la han hospedado pero ella misma _comprendió_ que por seguridad no debía exponerse al entrar y salir de su habitación. Me parecía una patética excusa para no enfrentarme pero bastante creíble y aceptable a los ojos de los demás.

Yo sigo pensando que todo está demasiado tranquilo y que me es muy raro que o haya tenido noticias.

—¿Nada?

—Nada— responde Sam.

—Debería revisar el correo.

—No, se supone que estás recuperándote. Mi deber es cuidarte, déjame eso a mí. Yo revisaré todo y te mantendré al tanto.

—No lo sé, Sam. Estar a ciegas no me gusta.

—Es por tu bien. Eres mi protegido, y muy por desgracia de tu padre no soy tu niñera. Así que hazme caso.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, no me queda más.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Carlisle?

—Informado y al borde de la histeria, casi tuvieron que sedarlo para que no tomara un avión para Italia. Le dijimos que le tendríamos informados de tu recuperación y hoy parecía más tranquilo. Personalmente hablé con él y eso pareció dejarlo mejor.

—Gracias. Pronto lo llamaré. ¿Dónde está mi móvil? Creo que está en mi mochila.

Knox la toma del asiento y me la da.

Yo busco y no lo encuentro. Todo está dentro exceptuando el celular. ¿Lo habré perdido?

—No lo encuentro. Quizá por eso no se han comunicado conmigo— propongo.

—Es una probabilidad. Tal vez se cayó en el ferri mientras te trasladábamos.

Lo pienso y lo pienso. No lo creo.

—Debe estar por ahí.

Yo asiento.

—Pues toma la laptop y revisa si llega algo. Y por favor, no me hagas omisiones. Creo que esto solo fue un aviso. ¿Supiste algo de Emmet?

Mi amigo afirma con la cabeza.

—El señor McCarthy está perfectamente. Estos hijos de puta interceptaron su línea. Ahora está bajo seguridad. Nadie se le acercará. Nunca lo tuvieron en sus manos. Maldita sea, buscan todos lados débiles.

—Lo sé— suspiro con cansancio—, pero aún no descubren el más fuerte.

Sam comprende: Isabella. Mi Isabella.

Para el séptimo día, soy capaz de estar sin el endemoniado oxígeno. La herida ha dejado de estar en peligro y yo siento cada vez menos dolor. Y sin noticias de ella. Para mi mala suerte y mi abuso, creo que la he alejado más de lo que pensé.

Me siento vacío sin ella, la extraño, la amo. La necesito y no he visto su hermoso rostro en casi una semana.

El doctor que me atendió en todo momento, me indica que debo hacer curaciones, tomar los medicamentos correspondientes y hacer ejercicios correspondientes para que los músculos encima de mi escápula no se atrofien o sufran secuelas. No podré mover le brazo muy bien por un tiempo pero eso es mejor que la noticia que pude haberme quedado invalido o en estado vegetativo.

Tengo un ángel enorme, según a palabras del médico. Yo sé que sí, pero hace días que no la veo. Con _cierto toque de alegría_ , soy dado de alto en el hospital. Todos los agentes me cuidan al momento en que— muy en contra de mi voluntad—, soy llevado en silla de ruedas.

Cuando bajamos de la recepción, me siento abochornado, con el brazo inmovilizado en una especie de bolsa atada por mi cuello.

—No es necesario— espeto con el ceño fruncido.

Sam se burla de mí mientras empuja la silla.

—Dame al menos esto, Cullen.

—Te mataré si sigues burlándote.

—¿Qué harás? — Pregunta burlón—, ¿Pegarme con bata de animalitos del área de pediatría?

—Imbécil — me río.

Él me corresponde.

Cuando bajamos a la salida. Tres camionetas negras y muy equipadas, se estacionan de la nada. Me sorprendo y la sensación de la adrenalina se instala en mi cuerpo. ¿Otra vez? ¡De nuevo!

Varios hombres armados descienden de las suburban y mis guardaespaldas sacan sus escuadras apuntando hacia ellos. Sam en cambio, retrae un arma de pesado calibre y se pone de escudo humano frente a mí.

—Baja la puta arma— amenaza a uno de los hombres, el más grande de ellos. El jefe supongo.

—Bájala tú— murmura en un tosco acento ruso.

—No lo repetiré— contradice Knox y los demás cargan las pistolas.

—Sam…— lo llamo—. ¿Dónde está Isabella? — inquiero aterrorizado más por ella que por mí.

—Ahora no— me taja.

—Sam— insisto y él da un paso hacia enfrente. Los demás avanzan, haciendo medio circulo protegiendo mis costados.

—Baja la puta arma o no dudaré en matarte aquí.

El hombre de aparente descendencia rusa, se ríe mientras muerde un mondadientes y se acomoda las gafas oscuras.

—Iván— lo llama alguien tras bajar el vidrio polarizado de la segunda camioneta—, baja el arma— le ordena—. Edward Cullen viene conmigo.

El llamado _Iván,_ sonríe sardónicamente y mueve la cabeza. Los demás dejan de apuntarnos pero los míos, siguen guardia.

Miro apenas, los cuerpos de Quil, Jared, Embry y Sam me impiden ver hacia enfrente. Solo distingo un par de zapatos de piel negra tocando el suelo, los cuales, pisan la coletilla de un puro a medio terminar.

Cuando escucho su voz, mi cuerpo se llena de escalofríos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Edward Cullen. Hoy vienes conmigo— su voz gruesa y burlesca me deja sorprendido—. Ordena a tus hombres que dejen de apuntarme o los míos los obligarán.

 **Traducciones.**

(1) Buena tarde.

(2) ¿Habla usted español?


	35. Sei la mia vita

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-34-_**

 ** _Sei la mia vita_**

 ** _x.x.x_**

Su voz se instala en la parte más profunda de mi estómago, como si en lugar de ello, tuviese plomo. La sensación es indescriptible porque simplemente me remonta a años que creí olvidados.

Alzo la cabeza y por entre el cuerpo de mis guardaespaldas, mirando de los pies hacia arriba, me encuentro paulatinamente con la mirada de ese hombre por mí no visto en años: Garret Pace. Ladino me sonríe cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran y yo no puedo evitar impresionarme. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? Más de sietes días desde la última llamada y ahora se aparecía de la nada, con un comboy de hombres armados que amenazaban a los míos.

—Edward— me llama—, sabes que me gusta tener lo que quiero al instante. Ordena a que bajen las armas.

—Sam— llamo—, no hay problema. No estamos en peligro. Es mi tío.

—¿Tú quién? — inquiere sin bajar el proyectil y viéndome apenas—. Creí que tu padre es hijo único.

—Lo es. Ahora, baja el arma— le ordeno— Después te explico.

No confía lo sé, pero no le queda más remedio que obedecerme. Mientras tanto, los hombres que trae consigo Garret sonríen con suficiencia mientras un molesto Sam se abre paso y los demás me dejan la vista libre.

En la silla de ruedas, lo distingo abrir los brazos y sonreír abiertamente.

Una parte de mí se siente en total tranquilidad, por fin un rostro familiar y amable de antaño.

—Caro Edward figlio mio! Tanto tempo! (1)— me dice mientras se acerca a mí y sus hombres como sombras escurridizas lo protegen sin acercarse demasiado.

Eso me pone nervioso pero no me aparto. Garrett me da un fuerte abrazo y yo, desconcertado, lo acepto.

—Altro che, zio Garrett, sei lo stesso (2) — respondo mientras el hombre ríe con su característica voz gruesa y rasposa. Años atrás cuando era un joven, ese tono me ponía nervioso.

—El tiempo no hace mella en los viejos vampiros— se burla de sí mismo, por el viejo apodo por el cual es conocido. "El vampiro de Lugano", lugar donde reside irónicamente su casa que más bien parece un castillo y por el cual, se nombró de ese modo. Veinticinco años después— incluso antes de la muerte de mi madre—, "el vampiro" se había refugiado en ese frío lugar de Suiza, en un prestigiado lugar de estilo italiano. Un hogar en la nada.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — pregunto sin más.

Mis hombres, especialmente Sam, está completamente interesado.

—Recibí una llamada… De una _donna._

—¿Qué? ¿Quién…?

Pero antes de que pueda seguir con mis preguntas, ya sé la respuesta: Isabella. Ella lo contactó por medio de mi móvil. ¡Con razón no lo encontraba!

—Su nombre es…

—Isabella Swan— completo por él.

—Ella misma— dice con suficiencia.

Yo niego, casi impresionado por la astucia de esa mujer.

—Lamento haberte recibido con hombres armados, como comprenderás— señalo mi espalda—, estamos en alerta.

—Y yo por no haber sido menos discreto. Pero por la misma razón, tu seguridad me importa, _fligio mio_. De ser por mí, hubiese venido solo, pero no me quise quedar con la desconfianza de llevarte a conmigo sin protección. Cuando te vimos bajar, creí que te retenían— miro de soslayo a Knox—, sobre todo porque justo ahora no parecen guardaespaldas.

Y es verdad. Nadie va vestido de un modo _formal_ , parecen meros guerrilleros de combate que bien podrían pertenecer a la mafia. Llevábamos una semana en el hospital, no los culpo.

—No te preocupes, tío. Lo importante es que no es lo que creíamos el uno del otro.

El viejo Garrett tira una carcajada con su gruesa voz intimidante y me da una fuerte palmada en el hombro sano, el cual manda temblores y me hace gesticular de dolor.

—Qué pena que nos reencontremos en estás circunstancias… Pero después de diez años, pude haberte esperado de otro modo: siempre en problemas, granuja— se ríe—. Vamos, toma tus cosas, nos vamos para Suiza.

Yo niego.

—No podemos, no vengo solo.

Garrett alza una ceja.

—¿Entonces?

—La mujer que te llamó… Ella viene conmigo.

—Ah… La signorina Swan… No te preocupes por ella, tomó un vuelo hacia mi casa hace más de una hora. Yo le insistí que viniera conmigo, incluso su guardaespaldas de carácter _frágil_ fue. Estarán en mi casa una hora antes que nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—Supe dónde estaban hospedadas. Varios de mis hombres las escoltaron. La s _ignorina_ estaba un poco nerviosa porque pensaba en que te molestarías por haber tomado tu celular y contactarme— ríe—, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Pedir ayuda para los dos. Me dijo que saldrías en una semana y pues… Vine por ti. Llegué justo a tiempo— dice ladino—. Así que no te preocupes por ella y tampoco le eches bronca, solo quería ayudar.

Yo suspiro.

—Me hubiese molestado más si hubiese hecho una estupidez.

 _Como tratar de intercambiarse a cambio de mi seguridad_ , pienso.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Entregarse? — sonríe adivinando—. Pensé que no la menospreciabas. Ella no es tonta, sabe lo que hace— me guiñe un ojo—, vamos. El tiempo es vital.

Los hombres a su espalda hacen un movimiento coordinado y abren la puerta de la segunda camioneta y me levanto suavemente. Jared hacer por ayudarme, pero uno de los guaruras de mi tío le gana y me hace apoyarme en él. Noto la molestia de Cameron pero no dice nada.

—Irás conmigo y mis hombres. Los tuyos nos pueden seguir. Habrá espacio para todos en el avión pero como comprenderás, solo confío en los míos.

—Cullen — me taja Sam y yo lo miro a la cara antes de entrar al vehículo. Asiento, entiendo su preocupación por que no conoce a mi tío.

—Insisto en que Knox venga con nosotros.

Garrett deja de sonreír.

—¿No confía en mí?

Knox interviene.

—Mero protocolo de seguridad, señor. El señor Cullen está a mi cargo, es mi deber ser su sombra— dice con gesto serio y nada amigable, mientras observa en un escrutinio severo, el rostro de mi tío.

Toco el hombro de mi amigo y lo palmeo.

—Tranquilo, no estamos con el enemigo.

Sam me mira a la cara y asiente más tranquilo pero no relajado.

A Garrett no le hace gracia, de repente pierde el toque divertido de su cara y sube seriamente hasta la camioneta. Todos los demás ocupan sus lugares en los vehículos mientras que Pace y yo vamos delante de Ulley.

Avanzamos lentamente a las afueras de Capri. Recuerdos violentos golpean mi mente al ver los estragos de hace siete días en donde casi pierdo la vida desangrado. Mi tío lo nota y suspira. Garrett Pace no es como aparenta ser, siempre sonriente y feliz.

Detrás de su sonrisa, su voz es una clara advertencia de lo que en realidad es: un hijo de puta endemoniado cuando llega a encabronarse. Lo miro a la cara y lo recuerdo todo. Su casa los primeros años después de haberse mudado, en verdad parecía un castillo. Cientos de cuadros viejos, muebles de estilo colonial y siempre había música clásica, de orquestas, de óperas, la casa nunca estaba en silencio.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención era su estudio. Recuerdos turbios de mi madre visitándolo conmigo llegan a mí como una imagen borrosa pero perseverante. Un "no" constante al querer entrar en él, me hacen pensar en lo que verdaderamente me ocultaba y que había detrás de esa enorme puerta.

Mamá siempre me decía que debía respetar la privacidad de mi tío, pero la curiosidad era infinita. Ni siquiera cuando fui _mayor_ pude acceder aquel misterioso estudio, casi un santuario para mi tío.

Las memorias de mí mismo corriendo por aquel enorme lugar, hacen de mi momento un lugar más tranquilo, el espacioso jardín que tanto amaba mi madre en primavera y de cómo mi padre nos acompañaba de improviso.

Me hacen preguntarme fuertemente si de verdad todo sigue igual.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana.

La gente se pasea por las calles y hay un nuevo ferri esperando en el lugar. Cuando llegamos a la orilla, nos bajamos para poder acceder a pie. Este — en comparación del otro— es pequeño y solo puede acceder personas y no autos. A nadie parece importarle mientras que los hombres de Garrett nos rodean e intimidan a los viajeros.

Pronto se identifican con la policía del puerto y ellos, acceden a dejarlos pasar. Diez minutos después, comenzamos un viaje hacia el puerto de Nápoles.

—Espero que te guste la idea de volver — murmura "el vampiro" mientras mira hacia el gua turquesa.

—La verdad— suspiro viendo la nada—, es que sí. Admito que estoy emocionado.

El hombre sonríe con satisfacción.

—La _donna_ — cambia tácitamente de tema.

—Isabella— le recuerdo.

—Sí, _la signorina_ — murmura con su voz rasposa e intimidante—, ¿Es tu amiga? — pregunta mirándome a la cara.

Yo evito su vista y carraspeo.

Le tengo una profunda confianza a este hombre y suspiro.

—Por así llamarlo— contesto.

—Ella… Me comentó algo — y yo lo miro a la cara—. No te estoy juzgando, Edward. Porque ella tampoco me supo explicar que sucedía, pero algo sucede…. Y es por ella que estás así.

—Tío.

—No, eres mayor. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Te quiero como mi hijo. Mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte a pesar de ser un hombre de casi treinta años— ríe—, siempre he estado contigo. En las buenas y…

—Más en las malas— recuerdo.

Él asiente.

—Pero me interesa saber en qué me estoy metiendo— dice con gesto serio—, sobre todo para estar preparado para cualquier situación o percance. ¿Crees que estuve tranquilo todo este tiempo que estuviste hospitalizado? Tu padre incluso me llamó para que viniera a buscarte… Pero esa señorita me llamó antes diciéndome en donde estaban. Le pedí que no comentara nada con nadie, que las paredes escuchaban— susurra viendo hacia los lados y luego mirándome fijamente a la cara—: y no me iba a detener si tus guardaespaldas no estaban de nuestro lado.

—Por Dios— jadeo—, ahora entiendo cómo se escucha alguien precipitado… Con razón Isabella a veces se asusta— río y entonces, esa breve felicidad se esfuma al recordarlo.

Mierda, la extraño.

—Ella— suspira—, es más que una _amiga._

¿Cómo negarlo?

—Lo es.

—Ella parece especial— sonríe.

—Lo es— repito porque no puedo atreverme a mirarlo a la cara.

—Edward… Siempre has tenido la mala estrella de meterte en problemas… Me di la tarea de investigarla y yo no puedo evitar mirarlo de mala gana—. No te enojes, pero tenía que saber a quién iba a meter a mi casa, ¿No crees?

Yo me pongo serio viendo hacia el agua una vez más.

—Y sé que ella es mujer de Jacob Black.

Un bramido sale de mi pecho mientras fulmino con la mirada mi tío.

—Ella no es suya, ella es mía. ¡Mía! — Grito—. Nadie más puede decirse dueño de Isabella…

La mirada de Garrett Pace es un destello de preguntas y emociones.

—Mierda…

—¿Qué? — pregunto groseramente.

—Estás enamorado— niega con un gesto fatal.

De nuevo desvío la vista.

—No tienes que negarlo siquiera, te conozco. Pero sabes que esa mujer no es tuya, hijo.

—Basta, Garrett— le advierto a punto de estallar en furia.

Sus palabras me hacen encabronar a un punto que no creí capaz.

Niega de nuevo.

—Sé lo que ocurre… La quieren a ella, ¿No es así?

Fijo la vista en sus ojos azules y tranquilos.

—¿Tú sabes algo?

—No— dice distante y cortante—, no averigüé más de lo necesario. Tampoco es que la vida de los demás sea un libro que busques en cualquier biblioteca. Así que, estoy casi seguro de quien sabes quién es su abuelo.

—De no haber sido por ella misma, no lo hubiese averiguado.

Su rostro de mera sorpresa no tiene precio.

—Es más…

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo? Explícame — murmura—. Mira que tu vida es privada, Edward. Pero pensé que solo era sexo… Tú… Es decir… Apenas la vi vestida como estaba parecía una adolescente. Tan pequeña— frunce el ceño como rescatando un recuerdo vago de antaño—, y tú…

—¿Yo qué? — Frunzo el ceño casi adivinando sus pensamientos—. ¿Crees que no soy lo suficiente?

—Jamás dije eso— entorna los ojos—, pero tú tienes gustos peculiares. ¿Cómo es que ella accedió?

—Eso es privado.

—Naturalmente…

Garrett me mira a los ojos y su vista parece diez años más vieja.

—La amas.

Yo asiento.

—Pero ella no lo sabe.

—No.

—¿Y sí lo supiera? — me trata de animar y yo niego.

—No supondría diferencia alguna para conmigo, Garrett.

—Siempre siendo tan duro contigo mismo.

—¿Crees que me detiene solo la idea del rechazo?

—¡¿Es eso?! — se burla casi de mí—. Eres un maldito imán de vaginas— se ríe fuertemente—. Dudo que eso pase con esta bambina.

—Yo no creo que estén entendiendo.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y después de pone serio.

—Eso fue hace años.

—La he soñado constantemente, Garrett. Me persigue en sueños… No puedo soportar la idea de…

—No fue tu culpa.

—Negarlo no lo hace cierto— espeto con rabia.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir.

—No es fácil.

—Pensé que hace años lo habías superado.

Niego mientras un copo de nieve cae sobre mis palmas y el viento frio golpea mis mejillas. No es posible que las cosas se agolpen tan deprisa dentro de mi cabeza pero así es.

—También yo— respondo mientras el vaho se forma conforme mis palabras sellan mi realidad.

 _x.x.x_

Llegamos al puerto de Nápoles casi dos horas después.

—Vayamos al aeropuerto, Edward. Llegaremos en unas tres horas a Lugano.

Yo asiento sin más y nos dirigimos al avión.

Tomamos un vuelo casi a las tres de la tarde. La tormenta de nieve retrasó un poco las salidas, aunado al hecho de que es inicio de año y que todo mundo quiere viajar de regreso de vacaciones.

Pronto, cuatro de mis hombres, ocho de los de Garrett e incluyéndonos, tomamos un vuelo hacia Suiza, un poco turbulento, que me mantiene ansioso por ver a Bella.

—Te quedarás conmigo un tiempo— interrumpe mis pensamientos mi tío—. Hablé con tu padre antes de subir al avión— confiesa—. Le comenté que tu celular no lo tenías por ahora.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo está?

—Mejor sabiendo que estás conmigo. Le pedí que acatara las normas de seguridad y que estarías bien. Quiere que lo llames.

Asiento.

—Carlisle es un poco nervioso.

—No lo culpo— susurra mientras una azafata nos sirve unas bebidas—. Yo estaría igual o peor. Hubiese desatado una puta guerra de haberte pasado algo. Eres como mi hijo…— dice.

Lo miro a los ojos.

Sí lo soy. Garrett Pace había encontrado a la _mujer perfecta_ , el hijo, retrato casi mismo de esa mujer, pero que ya tenían padre y esposo.

No es para mí un secreto saber que estuvo enamorado de mi madre desde que eran adolescentes, porque habían asistido a la misma escuela. Nunca supe que pasó en realidad, solo que años más tarde, mi madre conoció a mi padre y tiempo después se casaron para posteriormente, tenerme a mí.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, no he sabido que "el vampiro" haya tenido alguna intención de formar una familia y mucho menos de buscar pareja estable. Quizá, aún sigue enamorado de Elizabeth Masen… No lo sé. Pero puedo entenderlo. Algunos hombres no quieren aceptarlo, pero en la mayoría de los casos somos viciados de obtener la atención de cuanta mujer nos cruce en el camino, sobre todo si es atractiva. Pero entonces, conoces a la _indicada_ y el mundo deja de existir.

Ya no hay más que ella, antes y después de la muerte, supongo. Eso sucedió con mi padre, incluso con Garrett. La misma mujer los había marcado para siempre, como para no querer estar con nadie más, que no fuese ella.

Yo entendiendo perfectamente a que se refieren aunque no lo digan. Cuando un hombre se enamora de verdad, queda marcado, en esa faceta siempre, como un bucle infinito donde siempre caerás en espiral en el mismo lugar, la misma persona y el constante tiempo. Yo amaré por siempre a Isabella Swan. Yo amaré siempre a esa frágil pero valiente mujer.

 ** _Xxx_**

Cuando llegamos a Lugano, mi primera impresión es de asombro.

—Bienvenido a Suiza, Edward.

Lugano es una ciudad y comuna en el sureste de Suiza, en el cantón del Tesino de habla italiana, situada a 273 msnm y a orillas del lago homónimo. La ciudad también tiene un carácter italiano. El nombre Lugano probablemente proviene de la palabra latina Lucus, que significa madera o madera sagrada. Lugano es un lugar hermoso, vestido de nieve blanca en pleno invierno.

La gente va arropada por la calle mientras un auto de enorme volumen se acerca a nosotros.

—Es nuestro transporte— me dice Garrett.

Asiento y subo junto con él, del mismo modo en que subimos en la isla de Capri. Cuando comenzamos a avanzar, me doy cuenta de que toda la población se queda atrás y que entre más avanzamos el camino, más nos perdemos entre los árboles. No digo nada, porque realmente no lo recuerdo.

Me quedo en silencio viendo por la ventana y tras varios minutos, una enorme mansión se asoma en pico desde las montañas, que más bien parecería un castillo.

Es una fortaleza humana, asegurada y bastante lejos de la sociedad. Es alto y espacioso — ridículamente— para una sola persona. Podría albergar una enorme familia aquí sin problema alguno.

—Bienvenido al castillo, Edward. Este es mi hogar— sonríe.

Abre la puerta y baja antes de que alguien le ayude. Garrett es muy autónomo e independiente, no me sorprende que haya contratado hombres para cuidarme a mí — supuestamente — pero juraría que ahora mismo trae un arma.

Él es así. Es un hombre recto por naturaleza y sabe comportarse, pero enojado, cualquiera podría desconocerlo. Yo, personalmente, lo traté en sus peores momentos. Luego de que me metía en problemas y la policía tenía algo que ver, me daba las palizas de mi vida. Me las merecía, claro. Pero es en verdad algo para forjar carácter. Afortunadamente, no viví los suficientes años aquí.

Más de diez estaban ya por cumplirse. Y hoy que vuelvo, de verdad siento que estoy en un nuevo lugar.

—Baja— me ordena—, o se te congelará el culo— se burla.

Entorno los ojos en blanco y accedo.

La nieve bajo mis pies se hunde con mis botas. Sam me acompaña en todo momento y lo noto hablar por medio de un intercomunicador, insistiendo sin éxito alguno.

—¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto.

—No hay señal aquí— se queja—. Debe ser que estamos entre montañas.

Pronto Pace se reúne con nosotros, siendo espectador de la charla.

—¿Crees que le hacen honor de "castillo" a este lugar solo por la casa? Me mudé aquí porque aquí nadie tiene tanta tecnología para corromper la naturaleza— sonríe—, pero tampoco estoy tan loco. Dentro de la casa hay Internet, teléfonos, electricidad. Si necesitan usar algo, no duden en comentarlo. Aquí afuera no oirán más que el río y las aves.

Se gira dando la vuelta y los demás lo seguimos.

Pronto los hombres desaparecen cuando pisamos el umbral de la enorme mansión y "el vampiro" abre los brazos de par en par.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar— responde.

Definitivamente, nada ha cambiado. Las paredes están con los mismos cuadros, los muebles, podría jurar que son los mismos de estilo victoriano que mi madre tanto gustaba, incluso la alfombra de cuadros dorados y relleno rojo. La música es un fuerte murmullo. Reconozco la pieza es "The Doll's song". Suena vibrante rebotando en las paredes del lugar.

Hay una enorme lámpara de araña de finos cristales y de material plateado que cuelga perezosamente en el centro de la sala. Mis hombres miran por todos lados, intentando cuidar el perímetro. Pace lo nota.

—Pueden relajarse. Aquí nadie entrará.

Sam lo mira con seriedad. Sé que odia que le digan qué hacer en lo que es experto.

—No me saltaré el protocolo.

Garrett pone los ojos en blanco.

—Como quieras, hombre enorme— se burla—. Puedes verificar toda la casa, excepto el estudio. Nadie entra más que yo, ¿entendido? — inquiere con aire serio.

Knox lo mira por un momento a la cara y asiente.

—Vamos— dice a sus hombres y los cinco caminan por el lugar.

Cuando me quedo solo con mi tío, no puedo evitar preguntar.

—¿Dónde está Bella? Es decir, Isabella…

Garrett saca de su saco otro de sus puros y lo enciende.

—Ella está bien.

—¿Dónde? — insisto.

—Cálmate, Edward. Ella probablemente esté dormida en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Llegó muy cansada y con frío. La ropa que traía era por demás inapropiada para este clima.

Yo me siento con frío pero una parte de mí lo recuerda, así que no me cala directamente en los huesos.

—Necesito verla— me apuro a decir—. ¿Dónde subo?

"El vampiro" ríe fuertemente.

—La verás en la cena. ¡Santo Dios! De verdad estás enamorado.

Su comentario me hace sentir incómodo. Vuelvo a mi asiento.

—En serio necesito saber si está bien.

—Cuidas más de ella que de ti.

—Por supuesto— rectifico.

Sostiene el puro entre los dientes y esboza una sonrisa.

—Me recuerdas a mí.

Yo bajo la mirada.

—No te preocupes— continua—, verás a la signorina Swan en la cena. Que no demorará en unos minutos. Ella está perfectamente. Ya lo verás. Por mientras, deberías descansar, recorrer la casa si así lo prefieres. Yo debo trabajar antes de comer— se levanta—, hay que ganarse el pan— me guiñe el ojo—. ¿No crees?

—Naturalmente.

Se ríe y palmea mi hombro, esta vez no el sano. Un siseo de dolor se me escapa.

—Nos veremos en una hora, hijo. Trata de descansar.

—Gracias— respondo y entonces se pierde por un enorme pasillo.

Mi curiosidad es enorme, pero mi tío tiene razón. No importuno a Bella y comienzo a caminar por la enorme mansión. Me atrevo a mirar por fuera de la ventana y me doy cuenta de que el jardín trasero está marchito y lleno de nieve. No hay flores — es absurdo que hubiese—, pero tampoco hay tantos árboles como solía recordar. Me hace preguntarme si de verdad le da mantenimiento a ese jardín y desde hace cuánto. Hay enorme salón donde están los instrumentos. Me paseo lentamente por él y pronto recuerdo que de niño mi madre aquí cantaba para mí. La casa de Garrett Pace tiene más recuerdos suyos que la mía propia.

Me encuentro sin querer con una de las amas de llaves y me saluda.

Me dice que mi tío me ha dispuesto una habitación y que está lista para poder asearme si así lo deseo. Yo asiento, de verdad que me hace falta. Huelo a desinfectante de hospital y siendo honesto, me da asco.

Le doy las gracias y pronto me da las indicaciones de dónde es exactamente. Subo las escaleras con lentitud. Son de cedro con grandes destalles tallados en la superficie y no me pierdo de la sensación de sentirlos entre mis dedos.

Al final hay un mismo pasillo con dos direcciones. Tomo la derecha como me fue indicado y muy al final, me encuentro con una Leah firme al pie de la puerta. No sé por qué razón pero me siento alegre de tan solo verla.

—Señor Cullen— me saluda.

—Es bueno volver a verla, señorita Clearwater. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Isabella?

—Dentro. Está descansando.

—Espero no esté dormida. Iré a verla.

Yo hago un amago por querer entrar pero la mujer me lo impide.

—¿Qué hace? — le inquiero.

—Tengo ordenes explicitas de que la señorita Swan no debe ser molestada por nadie, señor.

—¿Qué? — pregunto casi estupefacto.

—Lo que dije, señor. Ella no quiere ser molestada— dice con gesto serio.

—¡Con una mierda! Esta es mi habitación también…

Leah niega.

—No es así, señor. Se le fue asignada una habitación para cada quién. El señor Pace les había dado una como usted lo dice, pero la señorita Swan pidió privacidad por el tiempo en que estuviesen aquí.

¡Maldita sea!

—Apártate, Leah. Voy a entrar a ver a mi mujer y exigirle hablar.

—Señor, por favor. Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

—Tú jefe soy yo— tajo casi con furia.

—Mi protegida es la señorita Swan— responde con gesto serio, sin importarle el tono de mi voz.

—Hazte a un lado, Leah— murmuro al borde de la histeria.

—Le recomiendo que descanse, señor. De cualquier modo, verá a la señorita en la cena. Por favor, no me haga importunarla. Venía muy cansada del viaje y estos últimos días han sido difíciles para ella. Así que por favor— me pide—, vaya a su cuarto. Sam estará cuidando de usted.

Me siento como un niño pequeño caprichoso que lo han pillado portándose mal. ¡¿Qué mierdas pasa con Bella?! ¿Negándose a verme? ¡Eso no!

—Lo siento, Leah pero no puedo dejar que pases por encima de mi autoridad— espeto.

Y sin más la esquivo de un solo paso y trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no cede.

—Señor, por favor— me pide la agente.

—Isabella — hablo—. Ábreme la puerta, tenemos que hablar.

Nadie responde.

—Debe estar dormida.

Toco con los nudillos y apoyo casi la boca en la madera mientras insisto en abrir la perilla.

—Isabella, abre la puerta. No me iré de aquí sin poder hablar.

Dos, tres veces, insisto pero nadie atiende.

Yo no tengo más remedio que buscar el chantaje.

—Sí no abre la puerta, le daré de golpes con mi brazo herido hasta que se abra. No me importa desangrarme con los golpes.

—¡Señor! — grita Leah y a la par, me tiro contra la puerta una vez.

El dolor se extiende tan fuertemente que siento la herida contraerse.

Los golpes de la puerta no son sordos. Al tercero, la herida me empieza a doler tanto que un bufido se me escapa.

Cuando voy para el quinto, la puerta se abre precipitadamente y una Bella furiosa me mira con ojos inyectados en rabia. No puedo evitar sonreír. Lleva el cabello suelto, las puntas ya le llegan por debajo de los pechos y como dentro no hace tanto frío, porta una sudadera de color azul marino con un pantalón negro y botines. Se ve hermosa. El sol ha salido de nuevo después de siete días.

—¡Y a ti qué diablos te sucede! ¿Estás malditamente loco? — me pregunta con furia y aquello me causa gracia y ternura.

—Me abriste, que es lo importante.

—Estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir— espeta.

—También yo. Así que déjame entrar, es mi habitación también.

Sus ojos chocolates me miran iracundos.

—No, está es mía. La tuya es otra, búscala— me ciérrala puerta pero yo la impido—. ¡Leah! — grita pero yo me giro y entro a la recamara.

La guardaespaldas llega rápidamente.

—Como su jefe directo, le ordeno que se retire, agente. No le haré daño a Isabella y si ella se lo pide, rómpame el brazo en cuatro partes, sé que puede hacerlo.

Leah Clearwater mi mira confundida.

—No haría eso, señor.

—Pero Sam sí. Ahora, denos privacidad, ya.

—Leah…— insiste Isabella.

—Es una orden— repito.

—Lo siento, señorita — se disculpa y sale de la recámara.

Cuando cierra la puerta, Bella me da la espalda.

—Genial, ahora la pones en mi contra.

—No puse en tu contra a nadie, Isabella— explico.

—Pues si quieres hablar, hazlo ya. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco.

—Vas a hacer todo lo que te plazca después de escucharme— le repito mientras miro su cuello fijamente.

—Pues adelante.

—¿Al menos me mirarías?

Suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos. Se gira.

—Te escucho.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

Su gesto es de sorpresa pura.

—¿A mí?

—Si, a ti. Estás distante y por una mierda, ni siquiera me fuiste a ver al hospital.

Apuña las manos a cada lado suyo.

—Eres un imbécil.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Eres un grandísimo imbécil, Edward Cullen. Primero me tratas como la mierda cuando recién despiertas y ahora me preguntas por qué no vine a verte, ¡si serás cínico!

—¡Estaba preocupado por ti!

—¡Y yo por ti! — Grita—. ¿Crees que tuve una fiesta de espuma en la sala de espera mientras se operaban? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que hice amistad con las enfermeras y les di mi número para quedar para las compras? ¡Eres un imbécil!

—¿¡YO!? — Levanto la voz—. Esto no hubiese pasado sino hubieses recordado a ese imbécil hijo de puta…— escupo con rabia.

Bella se talla la cara con ambas manos.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Tú y tus estúpidas conclusiones rápidas! Yo no he pensado en Jacob Black como tú crees. De hecho, recordé tener el anillo para poder venderlo y así tener dinero para seguir viajando contigo, para escapar y dejar a todos atrás— escupe y su confesión me deja en shock—. Iba a huir contigo recién estuvieses sano. Ese cacharro me iba permitir costear los viajes para los dos. Al menos por unos días. ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre desconfiando de mí! ¿Me crees estúpida? ¡Pensé que me moría cuando te vi en esa fría camilla!— escupe con lágrimas y la voz quebrada—. ¡Dios! Si hubieses visto lo que yo vi, lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que había la posibilidad de que quedaras postrado. ¡La alegría que sentí cuando despertaste! Estaba contenta de que nada te hubiese ocurrido y sin más me acusaste de algo que ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente…— llora.

Yo me siento como un reverendo asno.

—Lo siento— apunto a decir—, discúlpame de verdad.

—Fuera de aquí, Edward — me pide.

Su rechazo me duele.

—Bella, es que no entiendes… Yo soy un animal, no quiero… No… Pude contener la rabia.

—Por favor, déjame sola— llora—. No quiero pelear más.

La busco y me rehúye.

—Basta de rechazarme.

—Tú lo hiciste primero, incluso te le insinuaste a esa otra mujer. ¿Crees que yo me sentí bien?

—Pues no…— murmuro apenado, dándole la razón.

—Pues entonces no me vengas a pedir que sea _condescendiente_ contigo. Basta ya de hacerte caso. Basta de hacer lo que tú digas. Soy una mujer de veinticinco años ¿Crees que no sé lo que hago? ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera deberíamos estar juntos… Mi cercanía es un peligro… Mi cercanía podría matarte… Por eso mejor me marcho.

—No— jadeo—, no digas eso— estoy furioso—. ¡No lo permitiré!

—No soy una niña, Edward… No puedes ordenarme. Esto es mi vida, no te incumbe. Cumpliste con tu parte del trato y yo con la mía. No nos debemos nada y punto.

Escucho y me niego aceptarlo.

—¿Pero qué idioteces dices?

—No son idioteces. En cuanto amanezca partiré. Hablé con tu tío y me dijo que si necesitaba ir algún lado, él me haría l favor de llevarme, pero no accedió tan pronto en cuanto le dije que tú no podrías estar de acuerdo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero entonces— camina por la habitación— le dije que ese no era mi problema. Que yo soy una adulta y que decido hasta dónde ir.

Niego, esto es una locura. No puede estar hablando en serio. No puedo dejar que se marche de mi lado ¡ES UNA PUTA LOCURA! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

—No irás a ningún lado Isabella— digo tomándola por lo hombros—. No quiero y no irás. Lo siento si fui un imbécil por cómo me porté pero en verdad no puedo dejarte ir.

Ella chasquea la lengua.

—No te dejes llevar por la culpa, ni siquiera me importa ya lo que hiciste. Sólo quiero que entiendas que no deseo ponerte más en peligro.

—¿Y a dónde carajos piensas ir? ¡No hay más lugar seguro que conmigo!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Puedo viajar con mi madre… No lo sé.

—¡NO! — Grito.

—Edward— susurra—, baja la voz.

—¡Me importa una mierda que alguien me escuche! — vocifero tocándome el cabello nerviosamente—. ¡Me importa poco! Solo escucha las cosas que dices… ¡Es una locura, Isabella!

—¡Te hirieron! —Llora—. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

—Maldita sea… ¡¿Crees que me importa morir?!

—Dios santo— niega.

—No me importa— niego frenéticamente mientras cubro mi boca con mis manos—. No me importa.

Bella llora en silencio.

—No es tu decisión— camina por la habitación y me da la espalda de nuevo—, y yo ya la tomé. Sólo me queda darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, Edward. De verdad, lo valoro mucho. De hecho, hiciste más de lo esperado y el trato terminó hace mucho tiempo.

Sus palabras me hieren, más que las putas balas.

—No digas eso… Yo no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Con qué propósito? — suspira entre hipeos.

El dolor se inflama en mi pecho de manera asfixiante. Dios, no puede alejarse de mí. Sé que he sido un reverendo imbécil y que de cierto modo no la merezco en lo absoluto pero no puede marcharse. Mi mundo se cierra y abre entorno a la mujer que tengo frente a mí. No puedo perderla, no puedo dejar que se marche porque se llevaría mucho más que su pequeño equipaje. Bella lo es todo, Bella hace que mi vida tenga razón para ser diferente. Bella es lo que hace que me despierte cada mañana.

—No los busques, solo quédate.

—No puedo — llora—. No está bien. Necesito resolver esto sola.

—No dudo en que no puedas, es que necesitas de mi ayuda— le pido acercándome a ella.

—Ya has hecho suficiente.

—Nunca será suficiente— me acerco, la acorralo—. ¿Crees que me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo que te marchas a tu suerte? Ni siquiera podrías intentar volar de Suiza a donde se supone que esté tu madre…

—Yo… Buscaré el modo— evita mi mirada—, pero la decisión está tomada. Lo siento.

—¡NO! —Grito furibundo y dándole vueltas a la habitación. Un puño se estrecha contra la pared y comienzo a golpearlo fuertemente. Me importa una mierda si Garrett me corre de su casa o si rompo algo, estoy tan encabronado que nada puede detenerme.

Golpeo sin parar con ambas manos. El dolor de la herida no es nada comparado con el de su despedida. De un lado a otro mueve los brazos, descargando la furia, cuando un hilo de líquido tibio se desciende por mi espalda.

¡Maldita sea! Si me quedo manco me importa un pito.

Isabella se posiciona a un lado mío y llora sin parar.

—¡Deja de hacerte daño! — me grita tratando de apartarme de la pared.

Entonces la miro y jadeo con los ojos casi bañados en lágrimas, no puedo creer que no me diese cuenta de que estoy llorando.

—¡Pues entonces deja de hacerme daño tú a mí!

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! — Espeto con furia—. ¿Qué no ves lo que haces? ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, ¡maldita sea! Sí te vas te llevas más de media vida contigo, preferiría estar muerto antes que saber que ya no volveré a verte, preferiría morir al instante en que pusieras un pie fuera de esta casa para ya no volver… ¡Preferiría no haber sobrevivido a la bala de haber sabido que querías marcharte! — La tomo por los brazos y su espalda se recarga en la pared, mis ojos pican, las lágrimas ruedan gruesas y salvajes—. No sabes cuánto daño me hacen tus palabras, no sabes el dolor que me provocan… ¿Crees que no tengo una opinión? ¿Crees que me importa poco que te marches creyendo que eres un problema? ¡Mierda! Todo este tiempo jamás me había sentido tan vivo como me siento ahora… Como me siento desde que te conocí… Me sacaste de mi infierno personal… Me hiciste ser alguien distinto y ahora, como si nada, como egoísta, me quitas todo y nada cuanto poseí. Recibiría cien malditos tiros antes de que alguien te tocase… No puedes arrebatarme nada, Isabella… ¡Eres mía! ¡Mi mujer! No puedes no podrás irte de mi lado. Para tu mala o buena suerte, firmaste una sentencia cuando entraste a mi oficina, diciéndome que me pertenecías, que te entregabas a mí y cuando poseía tu cuerpo, sellaste ese trato casi indeleblemente…

Bella me mira sorprendida, desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos cafés me miran profundamente.

—¡Te amo, Isabella Swan! ¡Te amo como un puto loco! ¡Te amo hasta la muerte! Te amo más que a mi vida, más que a mi familia, más que a todo lo que me hace vivir… ¡Te amo y no voy a permitir que te marches de mi lado! No hay poder humano que me haga separarme de ti… ¡Tú eres mi vida ahora! — tomo su cara entre mis manos y recargo la frente contra la suya—. Prefiero que me mates esta noche antes de partir que despertar vivo y sin ti… Lo siento, soy así, posesivo, animal, ¡Un monstruo, una maldita bestia! —Susurro—. Io mi sono innamorato Di te. Ho perso la battaglia Con la mia Bestia interiore (3) Sei la vita mia. (4).

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, sello aquella violenta confesión de amor con un profundo y desesperado beso, que intenta saciar mi sed de Isabella.

 **Traducciones:**

(1) Edward, hijo mío. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

(2)No los suficientes, tío Garret. Sigues igual.

(3)Estoy enamorado de ti, he perdido la batalla con mi bestia interior.

(4)Se mi vida.


	36. El encantamiento de la Bestia

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-35-_**

 ** _El encantamiento de la Bestia_**

 ** _x-x-x_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Esta historia posee alto contenido sexual, se recomienda discreción. O sea +18 años._**

 ** _La historia es mía, los personajes no._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leerme!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa y se relaja casi al mismo tiempo en que su boca toca la mía. La desesperación del beso es casi comparada como cuando has estado tanto tiempo debajo del agua que respirar profundamente es solo el alivio. Eso es lo más cercano que puedo describir lo que ahora siento. Isabella se apretuja contra mi cuerpo debido a la fuerza que ejerzo para poder hacer que no se separe de mí.

Maldita sea, la he tomado desprevenida. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Mi boca está tan necesitada, tan violenta y salvaje contra la suya. Mis labios, ardiendo ni siquiera han esperado la respuesta. Debe ser el miedo actuando por mí. Aplasto sus labios un sinfín de veces y cuando siento que no responde, meto la lengua y saboreo su dulce saliva. Ella gime y el sonido glorioso de su disfrute envía señalas directas, calientes y profundas hasta mi entrepierna. No puedo más, de verdad que no. Más de una semana sin ella y me estoy volviendo loco. Levanto su pierna derecha y la enredo a mis caderas. Empujo y empujo hasta que mi abultada erección sobresale y toca su sexo. La tela nos separa pero mi alma ya está desnuda.

Gimo cuando la siento corresponderme después de tanto forcejeo — debo admitir— y sus manos pequeñas se enredan en mi nuca, haciendo nudos en mi cabello. Nos respiramos, nos bebemos y entregamos. Es ahora, es aquí. Quiero decirle tantas cosas pero tengo miedo que después de lo que ya dije, pueda arruinarlo.

¿Es precipitado? No lo sé. Mi brazo con dolor pasa a un segundo plano, porque todo su calor hace que me sienta enérgicamente invencible. La tomo apenas, tratando de caminar sobre la punta de los pies. Chocamos las caderas en un bailoteo apasionado y me encuentro como un lobo hambriento besando su cuello, oliéndolo, lamiéndolo, chupando cada rincón de su piel hasta situarme en medio de sus pechos. Por encima de mi vista, fijo los ojos en su cara mientras meto una mano por dentro de su blusa. Bella abre los labios violentamente cuando esta, pasa por debajo de su sostén y pellizco sus pezones deliciosamente erectos. Tallo los dedos por encima y siento su piel desatarse en un delicioso orgasmo dérmico. Regreso hacia al sur de su delicado cuerpo y vuelvo atacar su cuello, su bendito punto débil.

Ella gimotea cuando le saco la blusa de un solo movimiento y las tiras de su sostén quedan a cada lado de sus senos.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos.

Su cara se transforma en otra. La chica dulce y enfurruñada se ha dormido para dejarle lugar a la mujer caliente y deseosa que conozco.

El espeso chocolate se derrite y flamea contra los míos y puedo jurar que antes de cerrarlos, estos, brillan totalmente antes de meterme entre los labios su rosado y erecto pezón. Chupo descaradamente y ella gime tan desvergonzada que comienzo a sentir calor por todos lados. La ropa me estorba, la respiración se me dificulta.

Balanceo la lengua de arriba abajo por en medio de su pecho y por respuesta, ambas manos tiran de mi cabello. Gloriosamente, me doy cuenta de que no es para detenerme. Pronto me quito, porque no quiero que se venga de ese modo. Me ocupo de nuevo a su boquita húmeda y pronto tomo su cara entre mis manos.

Luego un brazo — el sano—, la tomo por la cintura y a trompicones, caminamos hacia la cama. La recuesto gentilmente. Cuando su espalda yace sobre el colchón, su pecho sube y baja con acelerado ritmo y me mira.

Me quito el suéter y la camisa. El vendaje opaca el acto, lo sé, pero no le doy tiempo para pensar. Me deshago de sus zapatos y pantalones, para así llevarme la grata sorpresa de una delicada ropa de algodón.

Me relamo los labios, incluso este tipo de prendas me ponen como loco.

Bella cierra las piernas en acto de reflejo pero el instinto animal me gana y yo se las abro. La miro a la cara y la descubro mordiéndose la boca y toda mi puta cordura se va a la mierda. Desgarro la ropa y la tiro en alguna parte de la habitación. Ella chilla en acto reflejo y su piel blanca se torna roja por el lado de sus caderas. Tomo ambos tobillos y los separo a más no poder, siempre sujetados por mis manos.

Y me cierno sobre ella para después saborear su íntimo regalo. Si, su regalo hacia mí.

Sisea de placer, la siento temblar cuando mi lengua pasa por toda la extensión de su jugoso y húmedo sexo.

—Edward— suspira gentilmente.

Mi mundo se detiene. Cierro los ojos, maldita sea. Yo, Edward Cullen, me siento el hombre más afortunado que ha tocado este mundo. Su voz es un canto de sirena para mí, su voz diciendo mi nombre en medio del placer, me hace mortal y Dios. ¿Blasfemia? No me importa, no me importa. Amo con profundidad a esta mujer que justo ahora me entrega su intimidad, sus miedos, maldita sea, su éxtasis…

—Mi Isabella— murmuro y pronto me entrego a su boca de fresa.

Nos entregamos en un tórrido y apasionado beso, uno donde no puedo despegarme. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡La deseo! ¡La amo!

Sus manos se enredan a mi espalda y suaves caricias se deslizan por mi torso. Abre las piernas a manera de instinto y rápidamente me coloco entre ellas. La miro a los ojos, sosteniendo su dulce cara entre mis manos, acariciando su frente, sus mejillas. De arriba abajo a observo y ella me corresponde.

—No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que quiero hacerte— murmuro sin un apice de vergüenza.

Pasa saliva en silencio y suspira.

—Házmelo…— responde.

Alzo una ceja sorprendido.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quiero…

Se muerde los labios y sonríe.

—¿Qué importa? De seguro es lo mismo que yo…

Pero no le doy tiempo de pensar más. Uno mi boca de nuevo a la suya pero esta vez de modo suave. Sus brazos caen perezosamente por encima de mis hombros y suspira pesadamente. Mi frente se recarga en la suya y una gota de sudor resbala por mi sien.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan— repito a la par en el que mi sexo entra al suyo despacio.

Su cuerpo se tensa por la intromisión cuando con urgencia me recibe alzando las caderas. Su cara se deforma en un gesto de placer completamente ido. Me muerdo los labios. La punta de mi verga toca de a poco disfrutando y saboreando con derrochante lujuria el calor de su cuerpo amoldado por el mío. Me deslizo y me retraigo. Ella alza las rodillas a la altura de mis costillas y vuelve alzar el coxis. Me detengo y la beso una vez más. Está tan deseosa como yo, así que busca rozarse para comenzar el vaivén pero no puedo aún hacerla completamente mía porque quiero recuperar todos esas noches en que no pude hacerle el amor.

—Te necesito— sisea contra mis labios.

Su aliento caliente me descontrola.

¿Cuánto tiempo he sentido lo mismo? ¡Incluso lo he pensado!

—También yo— me doy por vencido y entro de golpe a su interior, sintiendo como los músculos de mi espalda y brazos se tensan sosteniéndome de la cabecera de la cama. Flexiono las rodillas, matando cualquier centímetro que quede entre su sexo y el mío y me quedo quieto, sacando el aire entre los dientes y escuchando su jadeo seco por el golpe de mi cuerpo dentro del suyo.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, casi gritando en silencio y vuelvo la mirada hacia su cara para ver su boca abierta completamente y con los ojos cerrados. Tiemblo, como si fuera la primera vez de todas.

No lo sé. Me quedo embelesado admirando sus pechos desnudos y la perfecta forma de su vientre, me desvivo deleitándome con el cuadro de nuestros cuerpos unidos y la magnífica sensación de nuestros calores mezclados.

 _Ámame, ámame, ámame_ , suplico en silencio cuando me comienzo a moverme.

Bella enreda sus manos a mi pecho, mi espalda, mi cabello.

Me sujeto de lo que puedo para no perder la cordura también cuando su dulce boca besa mi pecho y muerde mis hombros. Elevo las caderas hacia el sur en repetidas veces que no puedo evitar gemir abiertamente.

A este punto no me sorprendería que los demás supieran lo que estaos haciendo. ¡Qué diablos me importa!

Nos movemos tan fuertemente que pronto el sonido de nuestras pieles comienzan a hacer eco en la habitación.

El sonido mi vuelve loco. Mi instinto animal se despierta al cien por cien y pierdo la cordura.

Me salgo de golpe de su interior y con la fuerza suficiente la giro sobre su pecho, sus manos quedan en modo de sumisión y encojo sus piernas para que su perfecto culo quede elevado. Chupo mi dedo pulgar derecho y lo deslizo por en medio de sus nalgas. Ella gime y gira la cabeza para poder observarme.

—¿Qué haces? —sisea temblorosa.

—Hacerte mía… Pero espera— sonrío como un maldito demonio—: ya lo eres.

Me arrodillo frente a ella y beso cada nalga, agarrando cada una con cada mano, separándolas lo más posible y antes de que puedo objetar algo, paso la lengua desde el inicio de su sexo hasta el inicio de su ano.

Chilla y se retuerce negando y gimoteando contra la almohada. Sostengo su cuerpo a cada lado de sus caderas para que no se mueva y repito el acto, clavando la punta de la lengua en ese lugar jamás explorado. Contra su cuerpo mientras yo me encargo de humedecerla lo suficiente como para intentar algo diferente.

Mis dedos largos separan los pliegues de su sexo y la penetro con dos mientras mi lengua moja su zona erógena. Bella gime sin poder contenerse mientras su espalda tiembla y mi erección crece y engrosa. Tengo mi verga tan dura y firme que acaricia mis muslos mientras se balancea a la par que me arrodillo para chuparle toda la humedad que contenga su delicioso y dispuesto cuerpo.

—¡Edward! — grita sin poder contenerse cuando mi lengua traviesa la penetra un poco y los dedos comienzan a jugarse dentro de su sexo con más fuerza y más profundidad. Su cuerpo se estremece y me baña el dedo medio e índice con su abundante excitación. Su orgasmo es tan potente que me hace gruñir fieramente sin poder despegar la cara de mi delicioso postre.

La verga me duele, sigo mi trabajo sin importar qué suceda y ella se desgarra los pulmones cuando el orgasmo continúa y las paredes de su vagina se tensan deliciosamente. El líquido es tan abundante que moja las paredes internas de sus piernas y parte de la palma de mi mano. Con el culo aun parado y de rodillas, dejo de chupar su ano y me coloco en posición dominante. La sujeto por el hombro mientras acomodo su cuerpo flácido y relajado por la culminación.

Tallo mi glande con fuerza para no perder la erección — como si eso fuese posible— y la sostengo.

—Prepárate nena— murmuro—, no hemos terminado.

La arremeto fuertemente y su cuerpo se tensa de nuevo recibiéndome con sumisa violencia.

Bombeo contra su sexo — aunque las ganas de probarla de otro lado me cruzan por la cabeza, literal— y sostengo sus caderas para que siga recibiéndome sin caerse.

Gimo fuertemente cuando los charcos de su orgasmo hacen ecos contra la punta de mi verga. Estoy caliente y descontrolado.

La penetro con demencial fuerza cuando noto que sus nalgas comienzan a ponerse rojas por el golpeteo de la penetración y la nalgueo. Sujeto de nuevo su nombro y me cierno sobre ella para poder chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Entre gruñidos y gimoteos primarios, logro hablarle.

—¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que te amo? ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo jodidamente deliciosa que eres?

Su cara deformada por el placer me indica que solo es sensaciones. Chupo su lóbulo de nuevo y un gemido profundo sale de su garganta.

—Más— me pide y yo sonrío.

—¿Más qué, _Isabella_?

—Más duro— me pide.

—¿Quieres que te coja duro?

—Sí… Por favor— ruega a medio suspiro.

—¿Cómo quieres que te coja, Isabella? Dime, te haré lo que me pidas, bebé— susurro de nuevo contra su oído chupando su cuello sin dejar de moverme—. Te haré y daré lo que me ordenes, preciosa… Lo juro, lo que sea es tuyo…— gruño con la cara completamente girada hacua la suya.

—¡Dios! Harás que… Me venga de nuevo… Sí me sigues hablando así…— se muerde la boca.

—Eres mía— la incito—, mi mujer… Mi maldito y bendito placer… Eres mi fantasía, mi perdición… La fantasía más erótica que he tenido… No puedo esperar para que te vengas de nuevo y me mojes la verga otra vez con tus jugos, nena.

—Edward… — chilla cuando esta vez acelero.

—Dime, bebé… Dime… Qué es lo que quieres pero no dejes de decir mi nombre…

—Pruébame… Pruébame otra vez… Por favor, Edward… Haz lo que hiciste de nuevo, mi amor…

Me detengo de golpe por lo que acabo de oír.

No puede ser, ¿lo dijo? ¿Me lo dijo?

¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE ESTA MUJER?! ¡Le doy el puto mundo, se lo doy maldita sea!

Vuelvo a menearme con más energía e ímpetu después de haberla escuchado decirme así.

 _Mi amor, mi vida, mi reina, mi cielo, mi dulce perdición, mi ¡Todo! Vuelve a decirlo otra vez y te secuestro para que seas solo mía, vuelve a decirme eso y te juro que pongo el puto mundo a tus pies, mis creencias, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma… Todo rendido ante ti… Sólo falta algo más… ámame, ámame, ¡ÁMEME! Te lo ruego…_

Quiero gritarle una vez más lo que siento pero su voz dando vueltas en mi cabeza en un torrente infinito que me hace salir de este mundo. Ella es mía, tan mía que corre peligro para su propio bien.

Quiero llevármela lejos, donde nadie la toque, quiero hacerle el amor a cada despertar, atardecer y anochecer… Cada madrugada si es posible. Mimarla, malcriarla, llenarla de regalos absurdos que la hagan una chiquilla insolente pero muy mía. ¡Mía solamente! Llenarla de joyas, ¡Putas joyas! Y que solo vista eso para mí con enormes zapatos…

O tal vez sí, pero ropa interior pequeña que pueda desgarrar fácilmente… Maldita sea, no me importaría quedarme en la bancarrota por ella.

Me muevo tan rápidamente que siento la punta de mi erección forcejear contra su piel blanda y el anuncio de mi culminación me hace erizar la piel de mi pecho y mi espalda. Me salgo de su cuerpo y la giro.

Bella parpadea sin entender y leo en sus ojos la pregunta que se ha hecho internamente.

—Quiero venirme mientras te veo a la cara — siseo a la par que de nuevo entro de golpe a su cuerpo y levanta las rodillas por la sensación. Su piel roja se tensa y yo bombeo un poco más despacio mientras sujeto su cara entre mis manos y beso sus labios.

—Edward… Mi amor— repite de nuevo y pego su frente a la mía para que como disparador, verme reflejados en sus dulces ojos y venirme violentamente en su interior.

—Isabella, mi amor… Te amo…

La descarga de mi semilla dentro es caliente y abundante, tiemblo a la par que mi pecho se vuelve rojo y se agita con fuerza. Ella me acompaña increíblemente desfasados apenas por unos segundos con la sensación de placer. Su excitación y la mía se mezclan y el desborde de mi culminación sale de su sexo tan eróticamente que sigo temblando ante la vivida imagen obscena y sensual que acabo de presenciar.

Me caigo sobre su pecho sin aplastarla y la envuelvo en mis brazos, apretándola contra mi pecho. Las vendas de la herida están mojadas por el sudor pero no me importa. La aferro contra mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos.

He sido bendecido.

—Abrázame, por favor— pido de súplica y ella lo hace.

Nos sostenemos el uno al otro como si fuésemos a volar por el aire.

Bella entierra su cara en mi pecho y suspira larga y tendidamente. Está rendida.

Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos pero mi sonrisa es evidente y enorme.

—Fue increíble— susurra.

Sí, maldita sea, fue glorioso.

—Por supuesto que lo fue— respondo.

Ella ríe y yo la miro a la cara.

—Quien diría que eres un romántico… Tú me dijiste que…

Desvío la mirada y suspiro. Sé lo que dije. Me avergüenza justo ahora. ¡Puto lío mental!

—Hablando de eso, yo… Sé que… Lo que te dije fue algo que no esperabas y que por supuesto no estás obligada a…

Pero me besa la boca y todos mis pensamientos se disipan.

—Sé lo que dijiste— explica—, sé lo que significa y yo…— niega—. No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa. Amarme no podría llevarnos a algo bueno… Lo que te pasó fue por mi causa y yo no podría soportar que…

Niego.

—¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Tienes miedo a que si me correspondes podría ir todo mal?

Ella asiente.

—Nada puede detenerme— la beso—. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Intentar matarme?

—No juegues con eso— frunce el ceño.

Y yo beso su frente.

—Nadie me separará de ti— la aprieto con fuerza mirando hacia la nada—. No a menos que tú lo quieras.

Niega contra mi pecho.

—¿Crees que quiero irme de tu lado? — pregunta.

Su interrogante me pone en alerta.

—En realidad… No lo sé… no sé lo que quieres.

Me mira a la cara y niega.

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero estar contigo?

 _Hay mierdas en mi vida que aún no sabes, mi amor. Quizás luego no quieras estar conmigo,_ pienso.

—Ya te dije… No tienes que decirme algo más de lo que no quieras…— espeto y ella niega.

—Ya hablaremos— suspira—, no quieres que me vaya— y yo me aterro de nuevo—: no lo haré.

Mi alma vuelve a mi cuerpo.

—No quiero— le repito y la aferro de nuevo a mi cuerpo—. Eres mía, Isabella.

Me besa suavemente.

—Lo soy — promete.

Nos quedamos ahí sin decir más y sin más, después de tan intensa entrega, nos quedamos dormidos.

 _x.x.x_

Nos anochece ahí, bueno al menos a mí. Cuando despierto estoy solo y me levanto desesperado.

—¿Bella? — pregunto tallándome la cara.

Cuando no escucho respuesta, me desespero.

—¡BELLA!

Ella sale del baño envuelta en una bata.

—¿Qué sucede? — inquiere asustada—. ¿Estás bien?

La tomo entre mis brazos y la aprieto.

—Me asusté por despertar solo— confieso.

—Estoy bien — murmura—. ¿Por qué te asustaste?

—Pensé que…

Ella niega.

—Nada puede pasarnos aquí. Estamos con tu tío, ¿recuerdas?

Yo asiento.

—No quiero que nada te pase.

—Shh— sonríe—. Nada pasará— pero entonces sus ojos se abren de golpe—. Dios, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, mejor que nunca— acaricio su cabello—. ¿Por qué?

—Tu herida.

Mi venda está suelta y la herida expuesta. No me he dado cuenta en qué momento forcejee — o al menos durante el sexo— porque todo fue un tanto violento y placentero, según recuerdo. Sonrío ladino.

—Estoy bien— me miro.

—Voy al baño a buscar el botiquín— corre.

Yo miro las sabanas y hay manchas rojas y cafés apenas.

—Gírate, voy a curarte.

—No es nada.

—Deja de objetar y gírate. Tienes que cuidarte.

Volteo la cara y sus ojos se fijan en los míos.

—¿Cuándo los papeles se cambiaron?

—Yo también puedo cuidarte, ¿Lo dudas?

Niego.

—Entonces, déjame cuidarte.

Sonrío. Sus atenciones me gustan.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunta al ver mi evidente alegría.

—Nada, solo me siento feliz…

Ella me corresponde.

—Deberías estarlo— besa mi mejilla y continúa con su labor.

No puedo evitar sentirme como un adolescente.

—Por tenerte solamente… Mi amor— murmuro.

—¿Dijiste algo? — inquiere cuando gira la gasa en la herida.

—Nada— callo y me dejo cuidar y decido cambiar de tema—.Creo que de cualquier modo tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo.

Ella pone la última grapa y suspira.

—¿Por qué?

La tomo entre mis brazos y la tiro a la cama.

—Necesito darme una ducha— sonrió— y al parecer tú también.

La cargo entre mis brazos y ella chilla de risa mientras nos metemos al año. Abro la regadera y comenzamos a mojarnos.

—¡Edward! No me he quitado la ropa…

Yo río.

—Yo puedo quitártela— murmura mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y abre los labios en respuesta—. ¿Cuándo eso fue un impedimento?

Y nos mojamos entre risas y besos.

 **X.X.X**

Cuando bajamos a la sala, lo hacemos tomados de la mano. Mi tío Garrett nos observa atentamente mientras muerde un puro y su vista es seria.

—Buena noche —saluda ahora sonriente—, se perdieron la comida.

Bella baja la mirada avergonzada.

Yo acaricio su mano cuando nos sentamos.

—Nos quedamos dormidos— nos excuso.

—Entiendo— ríe ladinamente—, pero ya pronto será la cena. Espero que esta vez si nos acompañen.

—Claro— responde Bella— estoy hambrienta.

—Me imagino— comento guiñándole un ojo y ella se sonroja.

Garrett lanza una carcajada jovial.

—¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día! — y entonces se levanta—, si me disculpan, haré unas llamadas antes de la cena. Con permiso, están en su casa. Edward— me llama—, invita a la signorina una copa de vino italiano— ríe—, es bueno celebrar.

—Gracias —responde la aludida.

Yo asiento y el hombre se retira.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, sirvo dos copas de Brunello di Montalcino, cosecha 2007. Le entrego una copa a Bella y brindamos en silencio. Cuando lo degusta, ella cierra los ojos. Estoy fascinado, si antes estaba loco por ella, ahora estoy demente, obsesionado y más.

—Es suave— murmura.

 _No como las cosas que quiero hacerte_ , pienso.

—Lo es— respondo y dejo la copa de lado para besar su mejilla y luego su cuello. Ella comienza a reír, haciéndose a un lado y suspira—: como tú.

—Me haces cosquillas— ríe.

—Sólo quiero provocarte cosas buenas, Isabella— chupo su cuello, ella se estremece.

—¿Quieres más?

—Siempre. Más de ti…

Cuanto descaro de mi parte, lo admito.

—Esta noche— promete apretando mi rodilla.

Yo sonrío, mi cuerpo reacciona.

—¿Tenemos una cita?

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Claro— bebe y sus labios rojos me besan dulcemente, después se dirige hasta mi oído y muerde mi lóbulo. Cierro los ojos por la sensación y gimo—. Esta noche, cariño… Incluso quiero estar a tu merced.

—¿Qué me estás dando a entender? — gimoteo apretando los labios.

—Hazme el amor, Edward Cullen— lame mi lóbulo una vez más—, pero esta vez hazme lo que quieras….

—¿Tú quieres que yo…?

Me mira a la cara y asiente.

—Átame, cógeme. Chupa, muerde y lame lo que gustes. Soy tuya…

El animal se despierta, la bestia sonríe por dentro. Ha aceptado su rendición, no importa que no sea amor, mientras yo la ame, será mía. Me relamo los labios cual carroñero hambriento y le meto la lengua hasta la garganta. Sus manos posesivas me toman del cabello y comenzamos a tallarnos obscenamente en la sala.

La deseo, aquí, ahora.

La tomo por el cabello violentamente y sonríe después de morderle fuertemente los labios.

—No sabes lo que acabas de decir, cariño… Haz firmado tu sentencia…

Bella sonríe e intenta besarme. Se lo niego juguetonamente y niega chupándose el labio inferior.

—No seas suave, por favor…

Mi erección late, ¿Cómo es posible?

—Mía— gruño como animal y le comienzo a follar la boca con la lengua.

Nos perdemos en ese beso a punto de quitarnos la ropa en medio del salón y en el poco espacio de cordura que me queda en la mente, estoy pensando en que de verdad quiero huir con ella, atarla a la cama, cogerla cuando se me plazca y ser su dueño.

Maldita sea, estoy enfermo, obsesionado con esta mujer. No sé hasta qué punto pueda soportar los celos cuando un hombre se atreva siquiera a mirarla… Es demencial y abrasiva. El amor que le tengo me sobrepasa.

Estoy enamorado como un loco de Isabella Swan y ella lo sabe ahora. Todo sería perfecto, sí tan solo me correspondiera… ¿Tendré que esperar? Es evidente, no soy paciente, mierda. Y es entonces que me asalta una idea a la cabeza, tendré que hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría: tengo que conquistarla. Tiene que ser mía en cuerpo y alma, tiene que aceptarme en su vida y darse la idea de que sea cual sea el resultado de todo esto, al final, siempre será solamente ella la única que quiero y querré para siempre para mí aunque nunca llegue amarme.

* * *

 ** _Romántico y torrencial Edward Cullen... ¿Cómo es posible ser eróticamente tierno?_**


	37. The one and only

**_Capítulo 36_**

 ** _The one and only_**

 ** _x.x_**

 ** _Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes no._**

 ** _Recomendada para 18+._**

 ** _Música: The one and only de Adele_**

 ** _¡Gracias por la espera! También gracias por la nominación a mejor FF erótico, cuando lleguen las votaciones, espero tener su apoyo en el grupo de FFAD ;)_**

 ** _x.x.x_**

Sujeto su muslo por debajo de la mesa, mientras una de las empleadas sirve una crema en los tazones. La respiración se me atora en los pulmones cuando noto que abre ligeramente las piernas y uno de mis dedos se cuela dentro de su falda.

Miro de reojo su cara. Impasible y sin un gesto de disturbio. Sonríe apenas se da cuenta que la observo y come de su cuchara para chuparla al final. Los dedos se me tensan y los pongo más erectos. Su calor comienza a crecer a través del encaje de su ropa interior y tallo las yemas sobre la húmeda y escurridiza tela. Tan lista y preparada, que me vuelve loco.

Con un gesto coqueto, aprieta los muslos y se talla contra la longitud de mis dedos. A los ojos de los demás, estamos simplemente cenando pero debajo de la mesa, han pasado más de decenas de caricias de las que se pudiesen hacer en público.

Intento llegar más profundamente y logro levantar la tela de su ropa, la hago a un lado y tallo la punta de mi dedo sobre su pubis, yendo de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella se tensa y hace un sonido de satisfacción que me hace gruñir en silencio.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita Swan? — pregunta Garrett sosteniendo la cuchara frente a su cara y mirándola fijamente.

Saco la mano de entre sus piernas y bebo de la copa de vino tinto.

—La sopa es deliciosa.

Mi tío sonríe.

—La cocinera es italiana también. La cocina de mi país es, ¡Magnifica!

—¿Sólo la cocina? — murmuro guiñándole un ojo a la mujer castaña que tengo a mi lado.

Ella se muerde los labios y niega.

—Los hombres también— responde apenas con un susurro.

Cambiamos los tazones por un platillo basado en cordero en jugos. Huele delicioso admito y me siento famélico.

—Vaya, parece que estamos de _manteles largos_ *.

—¡Y no es para más! — celebra mi tío—. Hace tiempo que el comedor no estaba tan lleno.

Bella mira la larga mesa en donde disponemos los alimentos y suelta un largo suspiro. Es evidente. Hay más de veinte sillas en ese lugar que bien podría convocar a los personajes más importantes de la política y se podría dar un debate perfecto.

Solo somos tres personas. Los demás, dispusieron de comer para más tarde porque según, era algo más familiar.

La mirada de Sam está escrudiñando el lugar sin reservas. Aún no confía. Parece la decoración misma de la mansión porque no habla ni hace ruido. Yo lo observo, pero me giro de nuevo al ver que su dura mirada me dice que tenemos que hablar. Más tarde.

—Pues gracias, en verdad aprecio su hospitalidad.

—No tiene que agradecer nada, señorita. Esto lo hago con gusto.

—Garrett — interrumpo—, estoy en deuda. Acogiste a Isabella cuando más te necesitaba.

—Habría hecho lo que sea por ayudarte, Edward— sonríe recargado desde la silla principal.

Nos miramos a los ojos y puedo apreciar un gesto sincero. Como todo, no nos decimos más al respecto y la conversación sorprendentemente gira entorno a Isabella.

—Supe que manejas parte dela empresa de mi sobrino.

Bella bebe de su copa y se limpia los labios con una servilleta de seda.

—No es gran cosa.

Yo la interrumpo.

—Por supuesto que lo es— le reitero y después miro a mi tío—, es incluso mejor que yo.

Garrett tiene cara de póker, ¿Edward Cullen diciendo que alguien es mejor?

—Me gustaría averiguarlo, señorita Swan. Más aún después de que el propio Edward Cullen lo ha dicho. ¿Sabía usted que mi sobrino es una inminencia en los negocios?

Yo niego.

—Parte de mi generación lo admirábamos— me ve directamente a la cara—: es como el _Miguel Ángel_ de los negocios financieros— ríe tímidamente.

No puedo evitar corresponderle. Si, ella lo dijo. Me admira. O me admiraba, no lo sé.

—Pues, sí lo dice el mismo _Miguel Ángel_ , algo tendré que ver. ¿Quién la enseñó? ¿Quién le infundió este amor por los negocios?

Isabella hace un gesto evasivo y suspira.

—Mi padre fue uno de los impulsores en mi carrera— contesta—, sin embargo, mi abuelo fue mi cimiento más solido y fuerte. En principio de cuentas, yo quería estudiar otra rama bastante diferente a la que ejerzo pero… Bueno… No se pudo.

Yo sostengo su mano y ella me mira. Le doy una sonrisa sincera y de apoyo. Mi pobre bebé de sueños frustrados, ella quería ser chef y su padre la obligó a estar entre aburridos libros de contaduría y contratos sosos. No, nena. Tu mundo no es este, pero maldita sea, claro que no te dejaría ir.

Lo sé, soy un egoísta de mierda.

—Pero aún está a tiempo— invita Garrett—. Nunca somos lo suficientemente viejos como para no lograr nuestros objetivos. Usted es joven e inteligente. No creo que haya obstáculo que no supere— brinda en su honor.

—Gracias— responde Bella—. Quizá después intente muchas cosas nuevas— confiesa y luego me observa.

Yo le sonrío de nuevo y quiero besarla pero la voz del _vampiro_ nos interrumpe.

—¿Y usted conoce al señor Black? Supe que su padre y el de él eran grandes amigos. Tal vez tenga un par de años más que usted. Es, según escuché, la segunda inminencia de los negocios.

Mi rostro se gira casi 180° cuando escucho el nombre del perro. Las venas de mi cabeza se saltan un poco e Isabella lo nota. Sostiene mi mano suavemente y yo la aparto con brusquedad, no por ser un hijo de puta, sino porque estoy encabronado y no quiero lastimarla. Bella insiste y coloca de nuevo su palma sobre la mía. Su calor mando ondas de tranquilidad a mi cuerpo, pero mi rostro no puede evitar no ocultar el desagrado que tengo al recordarlo a él. Estoy encabronado ahora incluso con Pace, ¿Qué mierdas le ocurre? ¿Acaso no lo sabe? ¡Incluso se dio cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Bella y aun así lo menciona! Claro que sabe quién es Black y que _fue_ de Bella. Claro que lo sabe.

—Sí— murmura—. Un ex novio.

Garrett alza la mirada y me observa. Tengo los ojos inyectados en rabia y lo nota.

—Mis disculpas— ofrece—. Estoy encerrado en este lugar tanto tiempo que olvido cómo comportarme. Estoy casi apartado de la sociedad que no sé ahora quién es pareja de quién y menos de un país tan lejano como lo es Estados Unidos.

—No se preocupe— lo disculpa mi Bells—. Él no importa— sonríe mirándome a los ojos—. No importa en realidad.

Yo beso su mano.

—Bien, entonces no hablemos de nada que tenga que ver con negocios ni cosas personales. Tengo una idea— chasquea los dedos—. Para tratar de tranquilizarnos un poco más, ¿Por qué no visitan la ciudad? Mis hombres los cuidarán, si gustan. Puede recomendarles un buen restaurante si así lo desean y algunos lugares que visitar.

—Sería grandioso— celebra Bella.

Yo asiento.

—Bien, entonces… Síganos comiendo, que esto se puede enfriar— y lanza una carcajada estruendosa que nos hace reír.

 _x.x.x_

Después de la cena, nos disponemos a subir a la habitación. Garrett como siempre se queda hasta tarde en su estudio cerrado a cal y canto, no sin antes haberse despedido y deseado buena noche. Prácticamente, estamos solo ella y yo. La mayoría se ha ido a dormir, pero solo los de la guardia están despiertos. Subimos las escaleras en silencio.

Un Sam de gesto serio nos espera en la entrada.

—Hola, Sam— lo saluda Bella sonriente.

— _Bella_ , ¿Cómo está? — pregunta cortésmente mientras está en posición de descanso.

—Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien, gracias. Cullen— me mira—, hay que hablar.

—¿Ahora? — inquiero algo fastidiado.

Mira a Bella que se muestra ahora preocupada.

—Es importante— reitera.

Yo suspiro y asiento. Me giro hasta ella y le doy un beso en la frente.

—Tendremos que aplazar nuestra cita de esta noche— le murmuro cerca del oído mientras sostengo su cabeza entre mis manos—. ¿Me perdonarás?

Ella asiente.

—Sólo sí lo compensas.

—Lo haré— beso su boca—. Por favor, no salgas de la habitación a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, por favor. Alguien cuidará tu puerta mientras Sam o yo no estemos y por lo que más quieras, no llames a nadie.

Bella hace un puchero.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Planeabas hacerlo? — inquiero alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, quería hablar con mi madre y saber cómo está mi abuelo. De verdad la extraño, Edward. Y desde que él empeoró no he sabido nada de él. Permíteme llamarles, por favor.

La sostengo entre mis manos.

—Nena, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar que llames porque fácilmente localizarían el teléfono fijo de la casa.

Su mirada se vuelve triste y decepcionada. Eso me parte en mil pedazos. Agacha la cabeza y asiente. ¡Mierda!

—Está bien.

Niego y la beso dulcemente.

—No me gusta verte así. Me mata— me peino el cabello nerviosamente con las manos—. Hagamos algo.

Bella asiente.

—Yo te prestaré el teléfono satelital y podrás llamarlos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero será mañana. Ahora, en debe ser media noche donde están. Tranquila, los llamarás por la mañana muy temprano.

—¿Lo prometes? — pregunta como niña pequeña.

—Lo prometo—sonrío.

—Bien— besa mis labios dulcemente y el fuego lame mis venas voraz y salvaje. Por un momento me olvido de que no estamos solos y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo de forma posesiva, encadenándola a mi pecho. Mi boca explora sin sutilezas la suya mientras me vuelvo loco escuchando como nuestras respiraciones se hacen cada vez más ruidosas. Ella se despega un poco a causa del pudor y me acaricia el rostro.

Me pide que me tranquilice. ¿Quién podría?

—Te espero.

Asiento sin más. Me da un casto beso en la mejilla y abre la puerta de la habitación.

—Buena noche, Sam— se despide y el hombre asiente.

Me sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta y nos quedamos solos.

—¿Qué sucede? — inquiero ahora con gesto serio, dejando solo mi lado amable para ella.

—Necesitamos hablar en un lugar más privado. Siento que esta casa está más vigilada que nada.

—Bien, podemos ir a una biblioteca que tiene Garrett en el tercer piso. Es como un ático.

—Suena bien.

—Llama a Leah. Di que cuide de Isabella.

Sam asiente y caminamos hasta nuestro punto de reunión.

Cuando llegamos, él ya les ha dado instrucciones. Quil Ateara mira todo con mucho detenimiento. El lugar es tan antiguo que parece un museo. Hay grandes estantes de libros de pasta gruesa y cuadros al óleo. Jared parece estar entretenido de igual modo, pero en su lugar se pierde admirando el techo, pintado casi similar como la capilla Sixtina. Mi tío en un coleccionista de arte y como no pudo comprar la capilla, trajo algo de ella: su clon en su propia casa.

Embry por su parte parece buscando el menor de los motivos para sacar su arma. Tal parece que los hombres de Garrett no han hecho el mejor de los recibimientos para con ellos.

Sam por su parte, está absorto en mi computadora portátil, tecleando comandos y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

—Bien— dice de una vez—.Comencemos.

Todos los presentes asentimos.

—Los he reunido aquí´porque no confío en nadie más que mis compañeros. Las cosas que han pasado nos han dejado al borde — explica Sam con paciencia—. Hemos revisado la casa y las instalaciones y cumple, incluso supera con los estándares de seguridad más altos.

Yo suspiro aliviado en silencio.

—¿Y cual es el problema?

Sam me mira a los ojos.

—Sigo sin fiarme.

—Es mi tío, Knox. No podemos desconfiar de él.

Niega sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—No es tu tío quien me preocupa— murmura—. Son sus hombres.

—¿Qué hay de malo? — inquiero.

Quil toma la palabra.

—La mayoría de ellos no quisieron identificarse. Y no lo vemos como algo sospechoso porque proporcionar tus datos personales a cualquiera sería un suicidio pero… Hay algo extraño en ellos.

—Sobre todo el ruso— murmura Jared—. Ese hijo de puta tiene armas de alto calibre. Mierda, un guardaespaldas así, ¿Cuánto debe pagársele? Es más aún, ¿cómo consigue esas armas?

Niego confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Creemos que tu tío debe estar rodeado de gente _traidora_. El ruso es un sospechoso potencial. Iván Drago, cómo se llama, no tiene más que un archivo pequeño de unas cuantas líneas. No hay fechas, ni nombres. Solo su _"nombre"_ y edad… Y alguna que otra cosa acerca de su habilidades pero parecen cosas de niños, a comparación de lo que creo que puede lograr.

—¿Un mafioso?

—Probablemente— comenta Knox—. Pero no podemos difamar a un colega, sobre todo porque no conocemos a ciencia cierta la forma en que _ellos_ trabajan. Pero él es el jefe y potencialmente peligroso.

—Hemos revisado la casa— interrumpe Quil — y parece más custodiada que la casa presidencial de Obama.

—Es un rico empresario— digo recargando mis palmas sobre la mesa—. Es normal.

Todos se miran entre sí.

—No lo sé, no confío— repite Ulley—. No puedo.

—Estamos un poco a la defensiva después de los atentados. Creo que es un poco normal. Hasta yo siento que exagero. Mandé a cuidar a Bella por Leah estando en la propia casa. Sueno como un paranoico pero, los entiendo.

Quil suspira.

—Queremos entrar al estudio del señor Pace. Es el único lugar que no entramos.

—Nadie lo ha hecho, sólo él— respondo de manera automática—. Es como… Su propio refugio.

Todos se miran entre sí, sin comprender.

—¿Le pedirías por favor que si podemos revisar?

Suspiro.

—Haré lo que pueda— asiento—. ¿Nueva York? ¿Mi padre?

—Todo está bajo control. Tal parece que hemos desaparecido de la vista del mundo.

—Bien, excelente trabajo. No bajemos la guardia pero…

—¿Pero? — pregunta Ulley.

—Mantengámonos alerta. Sobre todo el ruso que mencionas.

—Lo haremos, señor Cullen— confirma Quil.

Jared y Embry lo secundan.

—Debemos descansar— propongo—. Mañana saldremos un rato a la ciudad. Quiero mantener en calma a Isabella por el momento. Ha pasado por demasiado y no quiero que enferme de los nervios. Jared, por favor, prepara uno de los teléfonos de antena satelital. Mi mujer llamará a su madre, localízame solo y exclusivamente a Renee Dwyer con apellido de casada Swan.

—Claro, señor.

Asiento solamente.

—Preparemos una camioneta… A prueba de tanques si es preciso.

Sam mira a Jared y este a Quil, este último a Embry.

—Quiero estar seguro de que nada pasará y que la vida de Isabella no estará siquiera en mínimo peligro.

—Claro, señor Cullen— dice sin más.

—Bien, creo que es todo. Mañana alrededor de las diez, saldremos.

Todos están de acuerdo y comienzan a salir de la sala.

Sam me detiene a tiempo.

—Sé que a tu tío no le parece que sea tan cuidadoso— dice tomándome del hombro—, pero mi prioridad eres tú y la señorita Swan.

—Ella más que yo— le conmemoro.

Asiente.

—Los cuido a ustedes, no a él— explica con gesto serio.

—Tranquilo Sam, todo estará bien.

Nos despedimos a la salida. Subo las escaleras a paso lento y en la entrada, Leah sigue firme. Me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ve a descansar, Leah. Lo necesitarás.

—Puedo quedarme a hacer guardia, señor.

—No es necesario. Anda, ve.

—¿Está seguro?

Asiento.

—Yo la cuidaré. Está en buenas manos.

Leah Clearwater asiente sin más y se despide.

—Que tenga buena noche.

—Saldremos mañana a las diez.

—Claro, señor. Que descanse.

Cuando se marcha, abro la puerta y entro a la habitación. Apenas está en penumbras, hay una leve tormenta de nieve afuera y la calefacción está encendida. Me quito los zapatos y estiro los dedos en forma de descanso. Me acerco a la cama mientras me quito la camisa. Ella me da la espalda y yo me meto entre las sábanas lentamente. Cuando me recuesto, pego mi pecho a su cuerpo y la sujeto firmemente. Ella se revuelve un poco para ajustarse a mi figura. Lentamente, hago un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello y en cada beso, respiro su aroma dulce.

Ronronea como un gatito y yo sonrío.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Se gira levemente y niega.

—Te estaba esperando.

Pronto se da la vuelta y enreda los brazos entorno a mi cuello. Nos miramos a los ojos y después de un breve instante, recarga su frente en la mía.

Cierro los ojos y me deleito. Me siento en paz y en mi hogar. A pesar de la calefacción aprovecho para abrazarla porque si no está conmigo, siempre tengo frío.

La beso suavemente, lo necesito. Ella es mi droga. Me corresponde apenas con pequeñas caricias que me hacen perder el control de a poco. Mueve las piernas para enredarlas entorno a las mías y suspira suavemente contra mi cara cuando mis manos se ponen desde su cintura hasta su bien redondeado trasero. Tengo hambre justo ahora. A pesar de que la poseía hace menos de dos horas.

Sostengo su cuello firmemente y beso la curvatura de su quijada hasta su cuello para finalizar lamiendo la hendidura de su clavícula. Bella se estremece y jala de mi cabello suavemente haciéndome reaccionar de manera primitiva.

Estamos actuando con lentitud, a comparación del ritmo del que estamos acostumbrados. La necesito y mi cuerpo lo sabe cuándo la erección dentro de mis pantalones comienza a crecer notablemente, golpeando su vientre. Ríe cuando lo nota y se coloca de rodillas para levantarse y colocarse sobre mi vientre y besarme con más ímpetu. Mi erección se dobla un poco cuando ella se sienta y yo siseo por el placer de su caricia.

Besa mi cuello lentamente mientras yo le saco la blusa y descubro que no trae sostén.

Fascinado, sostengo su espalda y la acaricio hasta poder llenar mis manos con sus senos. Los aprieto suavemente entre mis dedos y ella gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Me meto uno de sus pechos a la boca y chupo. Bella contrae las piernas cuando mi lengua pasa por su centro y mordisqueo su pezón. Pronto me detiene y me mira los ojos. Sonriente, me besa salvajemente los labios y tira de mí hasta quedar sentados. Nuestros pechos desnudos se tocan uno con el otro. Mis manos una vez más la aprietan como boas constrictoras y comenzamos a jadear.

Apuño los ojos cuando chupa el lóbulo de mi oído y araño un poco su piel.

—Te necesito— suspiro.

—Y yo a ti— murmura cerca de mi oído—. Te necesito como no tienes idea…

Abro los ojos de golpe y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos, sostenida por el cuello.

Bella sonríe e intenta besarme, se lo impido.

—Cuidado con lo que dices— gruño excitado.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedo necesitarte?

—Claro que puedes, pero estarás entregándote a mí de un modo más profundo.

Alza una ceja y me mira con altanería.

—¿Qué podría pasar, Edward Cullen? — me reta.

Me besa salvajemente y yo tiemblo. Maldita sea, me descontrolo completamente. Inhalo aire con fuerza.

¿Qué diablos hace esta mujer conmigo? Soy su esclavo, me tiene a su merced con solo un beso.

—Podrías ser mía… Mía en completa esencia. Podría tomarte en cuerpo y alma porque así lo deseo, podría cogerte, hacerte el amor, follar contigo solo con el estúpido pretexto de no dejarte ni un momento vacía de mí— aprieto su rostro contra mis palmas, el cual luce desafiante y pequeño, con su boquita mordelona, intentando pegarme a cara y devorarme a besos—. Podría proclamarte como parte de mí…

Un orgasmo dérmico se desata por su piel y cierra los ojos.

Sus dedos me aruñan los brazos y hace fuerza, saliendo de mi agarre y estampándose contra mi boca.

Mete la lengua y chupa la mía con fuerza y humedad. Me sostengo pero fallo y entonces me mira a los ojos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, ya…

Me muerdo los labios, paso mi dedo pulgar derecho por los suyos y los hago temblar cuando los suelto.

—Esta noche será larga para ti, muñeca.

La cargo y la giro en donde su espalda está sobre el colchón. Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia los cajones buscando algo que pueda ayudarme en mi cometido. Pronto, encuentro la cinta de una bata de seda y enredo en mi puño. Me observa recargada sobre su codos sin entender.

—Túmbate— le ordeno.

Obedece con una sonrisa en los labios.

Meto la cinta en la parte trasera de mi pantalón y la ataco de nuevo a besos. Me sostengo sobre sus caderas y suspiro cuando su piel entra en contacto con la mía. Subo dejando caricias por sus brazos y chupo con la lengua desde su ombligo hasta el centro de su pezón. Ella se retuerce y aprovecho para atarla. La seda se desliza en sus muñecas y es atada en la cabecera de la cama.

Cuando se da cuenta, tira de ambas manos y abre los labios. Le sonrío sínicamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que me pediste… Atarte, preciosa. Ahora…— digo acariciando lentamente la piel de sus caderas mientras ella se remueve—, necesito que te quedes quieta o no seré bueno contigo.

—Dios— susurra.

Sonrío.

—Abre las piernas, nena.

Lo hace sin rechistar y me siento un Dios.

Me echo sobre la cama y quedo exactamente frente a su húmedo y glorioso sexo. Con la punta de mis dedos, exploro y abro sus labios íntimos, dándome cuenta de que está bastante húmeda. Uno de mis dedos, baja lentamente por toda su cavidad y tiembla, cerrando instintivamente las rodillas. Lo impido con un brazo mientras observo directamente sus reacciones.

Mis ojos están en su rostro cuando mi dedo medio se introduce en su sexo. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la tela de la cinta se estira violentamente. Meto y saco mi dedo medio de su cuerpo con vasta tranquilidad. Me muerdo los labios alternando entre mirar el espectáculo de su sexo siendo cogido por mis manos y su rostro de ángel siendo deformado por el placer.

Introduzco el dedo índice ahora y ella arquea las piernas. Aumento la velocidad pero sigue siendo relativamente lento.

De sus labios arranco fuertes suspiros y gemidos cuando con mi otra mano masajeo su clítoris. Sus muslos tiemblan cuando toco ese botón y me detengo suavemente, no de golpe. Su sexo escurre y estoy sediento.

Acerco mi cara a su intimidad y suspiro como un maldito enfermo. Huele a mí, a ella, a deseo, podría jurar que huele a gloria.

Me relamo la boca y comienzo a mover la lengua hasta introducir la punta dentro y tocando su clítoris.

Bella gimotea mientras es tocada exactamente donde está a punto de perder el control. Pruebo su sabor dulce y salado, muevo los dedos dentro con firmeza, doblándolos un poco al salir y haciéndolos firmes al entrar.

Su cuerpo se contrae y gotas de sudor nacen en su estomago, pechos y cuello.

Levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos.

Gime y me sostiene la mirada mientras la pruebo con la lengua y no se echa hacia atrás. Disfruta que la observe. Abre más las piernas. Comienzo a mamar tan fuertemente que los jugos de mis saliva y los suyos hacen charchos en su blanda piel. Se tensa y se contrae y antes de que pueda venirse, me detengo.

—¡No! — implora—. Por favor… Te necesito.

Yo me desabotono el pantalón y sonrío al verla a la cara, jadeante y sudada.

—Yo te necesito a ti.

Me bajo el pantalón y me quito la ropa interior.

Mi erección duele, me toco y me muerdo la boca.

Ansiosa y jadeante no sabe lo que le espera.

La tomo por la caderas y justo cuando cree que voy a penetrarla, volteo su cuerpo dándome vista a su precioso culo. Ella gime sofocada cayendo sobre su estómago y sus brazos estirados. La pongo de rodillas y palmeo su nalga derecha.

—Que vista tan más hermosa.

Su espalda se mueve intensamente cuando esparzo el calor de su sudor por su columna vertebral hasta terminar en la hendidura de su ano. Tiembla y se contrae, removiéndose pero yo la sostengo.

—Eres mía, yo hago todo lo que te quiera hacer… Para nuestro placer…— murmuro cerca de su oído—. No solo el mío. Voy a tomarte completa— le explico y se estremece—, pero no ahora. Antes voy a prepararte— sonrío ladino cuando mi palma se desliza por una de sus nalgas— y amaré hacerlo. Seremos contantes y directos… Suaves pero firmes… Duro— gruño—, pero placentero.

—¿Dolerá? — inquiere preocupada.

—Sí te dejas instruir… No… ¿Lo quieres? ¿Quieres experimentar placer de otros modos? — Le pregunto tocando su sexo con mi palma.

—Sí-ii— jadea.

—Esa es mi Isabella— respondo sonriente.

Una de mis manos toma mi erección y la coloca en su entrada. Me deslizo lentamente en su sexo y comienzo a bombear suave. Sobre sus rodillas, se balancea delante y detrás en forma rítmica, enterrando la cara entre las almohadas y gimiendo despacio. Chupo mi dedo por un rato, sintiendo como mi propio placer se viene acrecentando en mi interior.

Bella apuña las sábanas en cada mano y coloca la cabeza de lado para poder respirar. Admiro su preciosa espalda haciendo curva. Acaricio suavemente, llevando su sudor entre los dedos y no pudiendo evitar abrir los labios en cada embestida. Seré suave. Aumento gradualmente la velocidad, acrecentando su placer mientras sigo chupando. Sus nalgas rebotan por si solas contra mis caderas cuando noto que ella también se mueve.

Con los brazos estirados y el culo parados, bajo el dedo que humedecí por entre la hendidura de sus nalgas y comienzo a forcejearlos lentamente.

Un gritito sale de entre sus labios y empujo otra vez. Comienzo a sudar fuertemente y estoy a punto de querer hacerlo con rudeza pero obligo a todos mis instintos en no hacerlo. Ella gime cuando la punta de mi meñique está dentro y ahora si de verdad comienzo a ser rudo con su sexo. Bombeo con rudeza y bestialidad. Sus piernas se abren de par en par cuando sostengo por mi mano en su nalga para no sacar el dedo y no quitarme de la posición en la que la tengo.

Gruño fuertemente cuando mi meñique comienza a descender un poco más y comienza a ser apretado por su propia piel. El placer que descubro en mis dedos, es tan nuevo que me descontrola, como un cubo de hielo al sol. Derritiéndose con el contacto.

Gimo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y la cargo un poco cuando piernas comienzan a flaquear.

—¡Dios! — grita cuando separo sus muslos e increíblemente, estoy más dentro de su sexo. Me encanta que este moldeada por mí. Me encanta que sea mi talla, mi tamaño, que se ajuste perfecto.

—Oh, Isabella— alabo su nombre cuando su vagina se contrae apretándome suavemente y su ano lo hace de igual modo.

Estoy en un remolino asfixiante y perfecto.

Decido mover el meñique de dentro hacia fuera y ella chilla de placer y dolor.

—Oh, cariño… Si pudieses ver tu cuerpo en gloria, nena… Si pudieras ver lo hermosa que eres.

Bella gime y se tensa. Las paredes de sus muslos mojados, su sexo escurriendo en excitación, su cuerpo reaccionando violentamente contra el mío y yo volviéndome loco.

Completa e irrevocablemente loco.

—¡Edward! — gime de un momento a otro cuando su orgasmo llega de la nada e inundo la habitación de calor y olor a sexo.

Saco el dedo de su interior mientras tiembla pero yo no me detengo. Sigo bombeando. Sus jugos bañan mi verga caliente y erecta y es tan fácil entrar como salir.

Cuando lo siento venir, me echo sobre su espalda y la abrazo fuertemente como si mi vida se me fuese en ello. Tiemblo sudoroso, besando sus hombros, su cuello, arañando su cintura y me descargo en su interior violentamente.

Jadeo su nombre. El orgasmo parece eterno en un bucle infinito.

Y al terminar, me dejo caer sobre el colchón y cierro los ojos. Respiro jadeante y fuertemente. Podría jurar que es lo único que se oye. Desato rápidamente a Bella y estira los brazos para que más tarde que pronto, echarla entre los míos.

—Edward…— suspira apenas—. Te lo suplico, abrázame.

Lo hago sin más.

Nos apretamos como si de verdad no pudiéramos existir el uno sin el otro. Mi corazón late desbocado. La amo.

Parece un bendito sueño. Un sueño que deseo con toda el alma.

—Quiero hacerte un regalo— le digo mirando el techo de la habitación.

—¿Más regalos? — inquiere soñolienta.

—¿Por qué no? Tú me has dado más de lo que yo a ti— le aseguro.

—Siento que estoy en deuda contigo.

Acaricio su cabello y le beso la frente.

—No, al contrario. Yo siempre estaré en deuda contigo… Me das todo con solo respirar.

Ella sonríe.

—Te conformas con poco.

—No te subestimes… Yo te dije lo que sentía por ti.

Sus ojos de repente me miran con vasta atención.

—Tú deseas que sienta lo mismo.

Su frase me deja en el limbo. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué no me ama? ¿Qué ni siquiera lo ha considerado? O que simplemente estaré tranquilo cuando ella me lo diga, no necesariamente sin decirlo.

—Yo deseo muchas cosas—acaricio su rostro—, pero últimamente no deseo algo _sino alguien_.

—Me tienes— murmura.

 _No como quisiera_ , pienso.

—He tenido sueños toda mi vida, Bella… Uno de ellos era tenerte… Lo cumplí, pero no sé hasta qué punto. Ahora eres mía— sostengo su rostro con gesto posesivo—. Sí tú quieres irte, tenlo por seguro que te ataré a esta cama y no te dejaré salir.

Ella ríe pero al ver que no bromeo, se limita a besarme.

—Eres un animal, Edward Cullen— y me llena una vez más de besos.

—Lo soy. Necesito una mujer… Y ya la encontré.

Se tensa a mi lado y baja la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es solo sexo?

Me siento como si me hubiese dado una bofetada.

—No vuelvas a decir eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquiere preocupada.

—Yo lo sé… Simplemente lo sé… Y lo nuestro, lo que hicimos, lo que hacemos, lo que haremos— le aseguro—: no es solo sexo. Siempre es más… Hacemos el amor, Isabella. Siempre ha sido eso… Tú me haces el amor con un beso incluso, yo te hago el amor cuando te miro. No es solo sexo, lo sé, lo siento— tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi pecho justo en mi corazón— aquí.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

—Edward… — Suspira—. Tengo miedo, miedo amarte.

—No lo hagas. No temas amarme— le suplico pero no lo nota—. Sé que da miedo, yo estoy aterrado pero lo hago. Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea. Pero jamás te obligaré a sentir o hacer algo que te dañe. Y si al final descubres que no puedes sentir nada por mí, lo entenderé… Yo te dejaría ir…

Ríe.

—Dijiste que me atarías.

—Sólo si no lo intentas— sonrío de lado.

—Oh— se conmueve.

—Tenemos tiempo, mi _campanas_. Tenemos mucho tiempo— la abrazo contra mi pecho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Para ganarme tu amor, tengo que intentarlo… Y si me lo permites… Yo quiero conquistarte… Hechizarte del mismo modo en que tú me tienes a mí. No me rechaces, no soy el mejor, pero puedo darte lo mejor de mí.

—¿Me vas a cortejar? — pregunta tímidamente.

Suspiro rendido.

—Sí. Lo haré… Pero tenme paciencia, soy una bestia con esto de las emociones… No soy nadie pero…

Niega sobre mi nariz, tallando la suya.

—Eres más… Mi más…

Y me besa suavemente hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Cuando me despego de sus labios, ella se recarga en mi pecho y me aprieta contra sí.

—Gana mi corazón, Edward… No falta mucho— susurra apenas e inmediatamente se queda profundamente dormida.

Tallo mi barbilla contra el tope de su cabeza y la abrazo.

Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón han pasado una de las mejore noches de toda la vida. Ella aceptó intentarlo y yo daré el todo por el todo para que me ame como yo tanto lo hago porque ella para mí, es la indicada y la única que necesito para absolutamente todo.

 _x.x.x_

 _*Hace referencia a que, están en celebración. Cuando se dice que estás de "manteles largos" es que celebras algo con pequeños lujos o grandes, dependiendo de la persona que lo organice._


	38. Siete lamore della mia vita

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-37-_**

 ** _Siete l"amore della mia vita_**

 ** _Música:  
Improv. #10 One last tought- The DayDream Club (musical de piano)._**

 ** _Intro- Black Elk_**

 ** _x-x-x_**

Al despertar, su cuerpo está sobre el mío. Quizás en mis impulsos de poseerla, la cargué sobre mi pecho y la acosté encima de mí. Ella duerme plácidamente y yo sonrío por tenerla cerca. Amo estas noches, en las que duermo sin ningún tipo de disturbio en mi cabeza. Son sin lugar a dudas, las mejores noches de mi vida. Acaricio su espalda desnuda cuando noto por la ventana que el patio está lleno de nieve y que una blanca nube nos adorna las montañas. Mis dedos se deslizan suavemente por su piel en una sintonía pausada. Ella se remueve y yo me quedo quieto.

Alza la cabeza perezosamente y luego se estira.

—Buen día — sonríe.

—Excelente día.

Mira por la ventana admirando el cielo gris.

—Está nublado.

—No aquí— apunto mi pecho.

Sonríe enternecida y pega su frente a la mía.

—Me conmueves.

—Te quiero enamorar— le suelto sin más.

Sonríe nerviosamente.

—Está es la primera vez que alguien se toma el tiempo en ello.

La tomo por la barbilla y la beso.

—Me gustan las primeras veces, ¿A ti no?

Asiente entusiasmada y luego se sonroja cuando se estómago gruñe.

—¿Hambrienta?

—Algo.

—¿Bajamos a desayunar? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

Niega.

—Necesito estirar las piernas.

Yo río.

—¿Te lastimé?

Niega de nuevo.

—Estoy más que perfecta.

—Puedes serlo aún más, increíblemente más— la abrazo.

—Me endiosas, insisto.

—Eres el cielo— me pongo mimoso.

Ella ríe cuando beso su cuello juguetonamente y entonces me mira a los ojos. Sus dulces cafés me observan con lentitud y estudian mi rostro centímetro por centímetro. Me pregunto seriamente qué es lo que está pensando, pero no puedo obligarla, ¿O sí? Acaricio su rostro perfecto y me embeleso.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos — me dice de la nada y yo me sorprendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Nunca he recibido adulaciones sinceras.

—Yo creo que sí— comenta pensativa—, todas las demás…

Pongo un dedo sobre sus labios y la hago silenciar.

—No hay más.

Suspira, desvía la mirada y asiente. Tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarme.

—Mírame y no me evites. Si pudiera cambiar mi pasado, lo haría, esperaría por ti para todo, lo juro. De verdad. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que fui, en lugar de eso, intento ser mejor y merecerte. Estoy feliz de verdad de que… Estemos aquí… Porque en parte lo que hice me llevó hasta a ti, valorar quien eres… Saber lo que es…

—Amar— responde.

Asiento.

—Sí, amar— acaricio su rostro.

Ella se recarga en mi palma y la besa.

—Intentemos de muchas y un millón de formas, el estar juntos— me pide.

Sonrío.

—Claro que sí.

Ella se levanta de mi pecho y se coloca desnuda enfrente de la cama. Estira los brazos hacia la poca luz que hay en la ventana y admiro su largo cabello rozando el borde sus caderas. Pongo mis manos detrás de mi nuca y admiro el paisaje. Es hermosa.

Cuando me atrapa, mirándola me guiñe un ojo y sonríe.

—¿Nos damos una ducha?

Asiento y suspiro. De repente, alguien toca la puerta y ambos miramos hacia ella.

—Ya te alcanzo.

—De acuerdo —Responde tomando una bata y colocándosela.

Yo me visto de la cintura hacia arriba y busco mi camisa. Cuando estoy listo, abro la puerta y un Jared de gesto serio me mira.

—Señor Cullen— dice bajando la cabeza—, disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano.

—No hay problema, acabo de despertar. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo lista la orden que hizo.

—¿La localizaste?

Él asiente.

—Localicé a la señora Swan en Londres. Está junto con su esposo y suegro. Le pedí que no comentara nada y que hablaba de parte de la señorita Swan.

—¿Y bien?

—El señor Ernest…— suspira—. Está en estado crítico. No pude averiguar mucho. Al parecer es el tercer día que está en UCI*, el cáncer que tiene parece demasiado agresivo.

Suspiro fuertemente cerrando los ojos.

—¿Le dijiste algo de que Bella quería hablar con ella?

—Algo le comenté, pero terminó la llamada porque su esposo estaba cerca. Me dijo que ella llamaría para contactarme de nuevo pero que le urgía hablar con su hija.

—Es comprensible.

—Me pidió— carraspea—, que le implorara a la señorita Swan que volviese pronto. Que no quería que no viese a su abuelo si algo… Llegase a suceder.

Mi pobre nena.

—Bien, ningún comentario de esto a nadie. ¿Entendido?

El hombre asiente.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Saldremos a la ciudad, señor?

—Ahora más que nunca— comento con gesto pensativo—. Ella necesita desquitar el estrés.

—Prepararé lo necesario— dice sin más.

—Salimos en dos horas.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Me devuelvo a la habitación y abro la puerta del baño. La encuentro canturreando _Losing my religion de Rem_ y yo me deleito mientras me recargo en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

Cuando se da cuenta que la observo, ríe tímidamente.

—Vaya, que… Vergonzoso.

—No sabía que cantabas.

—No lo hago— se sonroja.

—Pues a mí me gusta.

Me quito la camisa y el pantalón. Ella pasa un trago de saliva enorme y admira mi desnudez.

—Maldita sea, Cullen. Un día de estos me harás tener un infarto.

Yo me carcajeo.

—Ahora sabes lo que siento yo— le respondo metiéndome con ella bajo el chorro de agua.

Sus manos descansan sobre mis hombros.

—¿Con mayor o menor intensidad?

—Menor.

—Chiflado — dice tirándome agua en el rostro.

Yo la aprieto por la cintura y comienzo a hacerlo cosquillas.

—¡No debiste provocarme!

—¡Basta! — se carcajea.

Y entonces, ella se gira dándome el trasero. Sus movimientos risueños golpean mi pene y lo despiertan. A mí deja de darme risa, ella sigue ida. En un impulso, se empuja hacia atrás y se topa con la punta de mi erección golpeando su culo mojado. La expresión de mi rostro es seria y caliente. Deja de reírse y me observa fijamente. Su mano acaricia mi cara y yo no despego los ojos de los suyos.

—Lo despertaste.

Bella baja la vista y lo nota ahora completamente.

—¿Qué hice?

—Nada— digo con el pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza por la excitación—. Me excitas por absolutamente todo. Hasta tu sonrisa me pone duro.

Su piel mojada me toca. La yema de sus dedos suaves me dan escalofríos de placer. Se relame los labios y me toca por todo el engrosamiento. Yo siseo de placer y ella comienza a masturbarme.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dándote placer— espeta sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Jadeo con fuerza cuando toca mi glande y lo acaricia con el pulgar.

—¿No estás cansada?

Niega y se encuclilla frente a mí.

—Nunca estoy saciada.

Y mete la punta de mi verga entre sus labios, oprimiéndolos suavemente y luego comienza a mamar. Me sostengo de las paredes del baño y me recargo de golpe estrechando la espalda, sosteniendo su cabeza húmeda y sujetándola suavemente. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y la obligo a tomarme más. Casi a la mitad, ella se aferra a mis muslos y su garganta me posee. Apuño las manos y jadeo fuertemente. Su boca caliente me consume. Retrae los dientes y usa la lengua para aplastar mi pene contra su paladar y retrae de nuevo la cabeza para dejarme salir.

La miro a los ojos en un momento y me sonríe cuando se mete la punta entre los labios y hace ruiditos al meter y sacar. Usa su pequeña mano para mantenerme firme y de nuevo comienza a chupar.

Grito de placer cuando su lengua lametea la punta y su mano acaricia mis testículos.

El placer es tan grande que las piernas comienzan a fallarme.

—Isabella… Dios… ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo haces eso?

Ella no responde y mama con más fuerza. Estoy tan excitado que apenas puedo diferenciar cuál es su saliva, mi excitación o el agua.

Meneo las caderas de delante hacia atrás. Le follo la boca tan rico que siento que pronto podré venirme en sus jugosos labios y eso me caliente hasta la locura.

Bajo la mirada y mis ojos brillan ante el espectáculo. Ella se masturba con la otra mano y yo pierdo el control.

—Oh, Isabella… Isabella… ISABELLA…

Sus piernas se abren más cuando introduce un dedo en su interior y gime. Yo pierdo el control y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos para poder follar con más fuerza su boca. Gimo como un animal y gruño cuando su saliva — ahora diferenciada— se resbala por entre sus labios.

La comisura de su boca ahora es mojada y roja y yo estoy perdiendo el control.

Mi corazón bombea fuertemente. Mi alma ruge. La amo como un loco.

—Mi amor, para si no quieres que yo… Termine en tu boca…— digo soltando su cabeza pero ella no se detiene, a decir verdad, refuerza el agarre y sigue mamando.

Gruño cuando me vengo y ella me recibe, aprisionando todo entre sus labios y tragando. Me contengo y me muerdo la boca hasta casi sangrar. Ella me recibe gustosa y cuando descargo toda mi excitación, cierro los ojos. Estoy en el paraíso.

Bajo la mirada y la tomo de la manos. Sonríe pícaramente y suspira.

La tomo entre mis brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

—Eres maravillosa— suspiro.

—Me gusta darte placer.

—Siempre lo haces.

—Quiero darte más.

—¿Me quiere volver loco y posesivo? Voy estar como perro detrás de ti, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Niega.

—Quiero que me desees.

—Me quieres volver loco, bruja hermosa— la tomo por la cara y la beso de nuevo—: y lo estás logrando. Haces que cada vez te necesite más. Más y más. Me haces enloquecer, Isabella. De solo pensar que algún otro hombre podría haber disfrutado de esto o podrá hacerlo. Eso nunca— gruño.

—Posesivo— suspira.

—Eres mía.

—Lo soy.

—Júralo.

—Lo juro, lo soy— me besa con ansia.

Recargo la frente en la suya.

—Te amo— le digo.

No responde.

—Lo sé— dice después de un momento.

—Al menos eres consciente de ello. No te sorprenderá que haga locuras.

Ríe contra mi pecho.

—La verdad es que no.

—Debemos bajar a desayunar. Será un día lleno de aventuras — le prometo.

—Edward— murmura cuando cierro la llave—. ¿Qué hay de la llamada?

Suspiro y mis pensamientos se contraen.

—Al final del día lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? Primero quiero mostrarte algo en la ciudad.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí — miento—, lo estará— sonrío.

Ella me corresponde, la enredo en una bata y salimos de la ducha.

—A desayunar, hermosa—beso su frente y ella asiente.

Tomados de la mano, nos disponemos a vestirnos y salir.

 **x.x.x**

Cuando estamos en la barra de la cocina ya estamos cambiados y listos pero deseosos de comer, la cocinera nos deja un festín rebosante que pronto devoramos. Estamos hambrientos, después de hacer casi tres veces el amor en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? — pregunta comiendo su desayuno continental.

—Vamos a recorrer Lugano y se nos da tiempo, un poco más. ¿Te parece?

—Estas vacaciones son más largas de lo esperado.

Yo río.

—¿Te preocupa?

—Bueno, he estado fuera más de un mes… ¿Qué pensarán de mí?

Yo niego.

—Que eso no te acongoje. No tienes que explicarle nada a nadie. Además, ya no estás comprometida.

Bella niega.

—No estás a cargo de nadie.

—Mi padre me matará.

Gruño molesto.

—Nunca nadie te tocará siquiera un cabello— beso su cabeza—, lo juro.

Suspira y sonríe.

—Gracias — se recarga en mi hombro.

Entonces, somos interrumpidos por mi tío el cual entra a la cocina para beber café.

—Buen día.

—Buen día — saludamos en unísono Bells y yo.

—¿Qué tal la tormenta de anoche? ¿Fuerte? Hizo bastante frío.

Bella y yo nos miramos. Ninguno de los dos tuvo frío anoche.

Una sonrisa tímida surca su bello rostro.

—Claro, fue agradable.

Garrett se ríe.

—Claro, agradable— bebe de su taza—. ¿Planes?

—Pensamos en salir a recorrer el pueblo.

El _vampiro_ asiente.

—Iván puede acompañarlos si gustan.

Yo niego.

—Mis hombres se encargarán.

—Insisto— pide mi tío—. Hace años que tú no vienes y Drago conoce el pueblo a la perfección.

—¿Quieres que nos acompañe tu guardaespaldas, el ruso?

—En efecto. Por seguridad más que nada. ¿Tienen algún inconveniente?

Bella me mira sin entender.

—No lo necesitamos, de verdad. Gracias.

—Dale paz a tu viejo, granuja. Haz que Drago vaya contigo, me sentiré más tranquilo.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

—De acuerdo— me convence.

—Bien, entonces… Los dejo desayunar. Buen provecho.

—Gracias — responde Bella.

Cuando él comienza a retirarse, yo lo sigo por el pasillo.

—Espérame aquí, preciosa—le digo a Bella y ella asiente.

Alcanzo a Garrett por el andar y se sorprende, deteniéndose.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Eh, en realidad sí— digo colocando mi mano sobre mi nuca—. Es acerca de… Tu estudio.

Su gesto cambia repentinamente. Ese gesto que asusta a cualquiera.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Mis hombres desean revisarlo para poder…

—De ninguna manera.

—Garrett…

—Garrett nada— espeta enojado—, nadie puede perturbar ese lugar. Nadie nunca ha entrado desde hace veintitrés años más que yo. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que unos desconocidos lo alteren?

—No harán nada…

—No es no, Edward— espeta furioso y me da la espalda.

Yo estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¿¡Cual es el maldito problema!? Es solo un maldito sitio más en esta casa.

Pace se detiene de golpe y me mira furioso.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No tengo seis años, tío. No puedes intimidarme.

—Entonces calla sino sabes…— me apunta furiosamente con el dedo índice—. No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—Sólo haces más difícil esto… Es por seguridad.

—¡¿Acaso no confías en mí?! Te di mi apoyo, te ofrecí mi hogar… Te conozco desde siempre, conocí a tu madre incluso quince años antes de siquiera pensar que vendría a este mundo, ¿y me sales con esas idioteces? ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

Yo niego, es absurdo.

—No debería ser tan difícil.

—¿Y qué ganarás sabiendo lo que hay dentro? ¿Saciará tu sed de curiosidad?

—No es que…

Hace un gesto con las manos que me calla.

—Ya, olvídalo… Sí tanto quieres saber que hay, lo sabrás… Pero tus hombres no entrarán. No lo permitiré…

Comienza a caminar y me deja en el pasillo.

—Andando, antes de que me arrepienta— escupe con ese característico humor suyo.

Lo sigo caminando. Avanzamos hasta quedar frente a la enorme puerta de su estudio y saca una llave antigua de su pantalón. La observa y suspira. La introduce en la cerradura y el clic sonoro se escucha.

—Lo que hay dentro, es lo único que me queda… Por favor… No me juzgues.

Yo asiento en silencio y la puerta pesada cede despacio.

Abro los labios, incapaz de creer lo que dentro contiene. El vampiro le hace honor a su sobrenombre. Dentro todo es satín rojo y dorado con muebles de madera cafés oscuros de pino y cedro. Hay tanta luz en el lugar que todo me parece reconocible a pesar de que es la primera vez que estoy en este sitio. Camino dentro, despacio. Garrett cierra silenciosamente la puerta. Los cuadros, hay decenas de ellos, de la misma mujer. Fotos, jarrones, flores, un guardarropa. Todo está pulcro y ordenado como si de verdad alguien hiciera uso de ello. Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

Hay un toque de luz en la ventana, una enorme lámpara que ilumina la pieza y la calienta, un pequeño centro hibernadero que contiene…

—Udumbaras— responde por mí.

—Las favoritas de mi mamá.

Garrett camina y suspira. Se acerca a las flores y las acaricia.

—Esta pequeña y fragante flor se despliega sobre un delgado tallo y es sorprendentemente resistente. Gente que encontró la udumbara en años recientes dijo tenerla por largos períodos de tiempo sin pudrirse ni marchitarse, e incluso la han visto levantarse después de haber sido aplastada. La leyenda dice que florece cada tres mil años cuando nace un gran sabio o ser iluminado que viene para salvar a los seres conscientes del mundo— explica y luego me mira—. Esta flor, nació de las primeras que encontré junto a tu madre. Ella la cortó y yo la replanté. No crecía en cualquier lado, pero hice que creciera en este estudio— sonríe triste.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Cuánto años tenía mi madre cuando encontró la primera flor?

Garrett Pace sonríe de nuevo.

—Tenía diez años.

Me siento sorprendido. Sin palabras.

—¿Todo esto…?

—Sus pertenencias. Las pocas que pude rescatar— camina por el lugar acariciando todo cuanto a su paso—. Todo listo, con la esperanza de que algún día vuelva. Mi dulce Lizzie.

Mi corazón se estremece.

—Siempre la amaste.

—Desde el primer día hasta mi último.

Veo hacia una de las paredes en un cuadro, donde está mi madre, mi tío Garrett y ella lleva un bebé en brazos. Garrett luce sonriente y mira a mi mamá como si fuese el mejor regalo del mundo.

—El día en que naciste— contesta con ambas manos en su espalda—. Tu padre tomó la foto. Quería que estuviera ahí cuando tu llegases.

Suspiro.

—¿Ella lo supo?

Sus ojos claros se hacen cristalinos.

—Claro que lo supo, pero no pudo amarme… Además… Cuando se lo dije, ella ya estaba enferma… Muy enferma…

—¿Papá?

—Creo que alguna vez lo pensó pero nunca dijo nada. Nunca dejó de ser mi amigo…— dice con gesto serio—. Nadie en tanto tiempo, había entrado aquí, Edward. Eres una parte de ella, por eso en cierto modo creo que tienes derecho de estar aquí, pero nadie más lo hará…

—Lo lamento— le pido.

Palmea mi hombro y suspira.

—La herida es cada vez más pequeña, ya casi no duele.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo?

—Aún después de todo.

Bajo la mirada. ¿Es eso lo que pasa? Cuando un hombre de verdad se enamora… Imagino la peor de la escenas, ¿Qué pasaría si Bella…? Niego rotundamente, sería el infierno, la perdición, preferiría estar muerto que sin ella. Me regaño por haberlo siquiera pensado.

Rehúyo de ese pensamiento siniestro tan rápido como puedo.

—¿Nunca pensaste en alguien más?

Pace suspira y se sienta en su enorme sillón.

—Hubo una, pero tampoco me correspondió… Buscó algo más que yo no podría ofrecerle.

No comprendo.

—No creo que no pudieses ofrecerle algo…

—Amor, aventura de juventud, muchacho… Ella no quería estar con un viejo como yo… O no lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, quizás eso no era lo importante… Quizá realmente nunca hubiese podido quererme.

—Aún eres joven— lo animo.

Él niega.

—No, mi tiempo ya pasó— suspira dándome la espalda y entonces, la música constante suena repitiendo una pieza.

El hombre cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Era su favorita…— murmura.

Yo me quedo quieto y siento pena. ¿Por qué lo hice? Sólo logré hacerlo sentir fatal.

—Dísculpame.

Pace niega.

—Tienes derecho de estar aquí, al fin y al cabo era tu madre…

Me siento incómodo. Carraspeo.

—Volveré con Isabella. Saldremos al pueblo, ¿vienes?

—No, gracias. Disfruta de tiempo con ella— se gira hacia la ventana—. Ella merece estar tranquila y no tener a un viejo metiche de por medio.

—No digas eso.

—Adelante— me anima—. Yo estaré bien.

—Bien— suspiro y tomo el pomo de la puerta—, nos vemos más tarde.

—Cuídate— me pide y sin más, salgo de la habitación.

Cuando vuelvo a la cocina, Bella está entretenida viendo a la cocinera adornar un postres típicos suizos. Un postre de pay de limón.

Cuando me mira sonríe.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo perfecto. ¿Estás lista?

—Claro— suspira.

Se despide de la mujer con un gesto amable.

En el pasillo, me encuentro con Sam y los demás. Drago nos mira fijamente y no nos pierde de vista.

—¿Está todo en orden?

—Completamente.

—Bien— tomo de la mano a mi _campanas_ y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Iván nos sigue y Sam lo detiene.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—La _ordenes_ — dice un acento fuertemente marcado en la _R_ — del señor Pace son que acompañen a su sobrino y la señorita. No puedo desobedecer a mi jefe.

—No, no irás— lo topa de pecho a pecho Ulley.

Drago no hace ningún gesto.

—Sam, tranquilízate— le pido tomándolo por el hombro—.Está bien, no te preocupes. No hay nada que temer.

El hombre de piel oscura mira al ruso con desafiante ímpetu y se aparta para dejarnos pasar. Iván camina hacia el patio en donde una camioneta nos espera y le abre la puerta a Bella. Yo le ayudo dándole la mano.

Sam me toma por el brazo y me habla al oído.

—No me agrada— susurra.

—Lo sé, pero me lo pidió de favor mi tío… Sólo quiere estar tranquilo….

—Hablando de ello, ¿pudiste convencerlo?

Niego.

—No se interrumpirá de ningún modo su estudio, Sam. Yo mismo he entrado y sé lo que dentro contiene. No perturbaremos más a Garrett. Bastante mal me siento con lo que le hice pasar— suspiro.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente.

No hay más remedio, solo asiente.

—Andando, tenemos que llegar pronto…

Sam se sube a la camioneta mientras los demás ocupan sus lugares. Bella y yo nos sentamos en los asientos medios mientras que Iván nos sigue en otro auto. Tomo la mano de mi chica y la beso. Ella me sonríe.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien?

—Claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sam luce nervioso.

—Está a la defensiva por los atentados. Compréndelos, nena. Yo estoy igual.

Bella ríe.

—Eres peor— se burla.

—Sólo te cuido— pongo los ojos en blanco.

Se aprieta contra mi hombro y suspira.

—Sí y me encanta que lo hagas— besa mi mejilla.

Sonrío fascinado.

La camioneta avanza y todo está en silencio.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Yo palmeo su rodilla.

—Se paciente— sonrío—, te encantará.

 _x.x.x_

Cuando estamos parados frente al lugar, sus ojos cafés brillan hermosamente.

Lugano propone un recorrido por la historia del chocolate, con degustación incluida, en el Museo del Cioccolato Alprose. Situada a orillas del exuberante lago de Testino, bordeado de montañas. Pero además, Lugano es una ciudad muy animada, llena de tiendas y terrazas y por supuesto, de chocolate.

El museo es imprescindible para viajeros adictos al chocolate. Aquí se explica la historia del chocolate, se muestra su elaboración y se puede catar gratis. La tienda, astutamente, cierra media hora después que el museo. Se llega en el tren de Ferrovia Ponte Tresa. El museo recibe unos 180.000 visitantes al año y yo he traído a la mayor fan y amante del chocolate del mundo conmigo.

—¿Esto es una broma?

—Ninguna, preciosa— la abrazo por la espalda y beso su mejilla—. Te traje a la mejor tienda de chocolates de Lugano y una de las grandes de Suiza. Tú que los amas, ¿qué mejor lugar para ti?

Lanza un grito infantil y alegre y se echa a mis brazos llenándome de besos.

—¡Edward! Eres… Increíble— dice besándome entre palabras—. ¡Dios! Yo amo el chocolate…

—Lo sé…— suspiro—. Lo recordé…

Ella brinca sobre sus pies y aplaude.

—¿Podemos entrar?

—Claro mi amor— sonrío—, puedes hacer lo que gustes. Si quieres compra… Prueba. No te detengas por nada.

—Seré una gorda— suspira pensando y entonces ríe—: pero una muy feliz. ¡Vamos, Leah! ¡Chicos! — grita entusiasmada y empuja la puerta del local.

Yo me quedo afuera y de la nada, sale corriendo y me toma de la mano.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! Tienes que comer conmigo, cariño…

Soy un absoluto ridículo, lo sé… ¡Pero qué mierdas! Por hacerla feliz, hago lo que sea…

Tres horas después, estamos en el _Grande Café AlPorto_ bebiendo una taza de café caliente. Bella sigue comiendo chocolate a pesar de que lleva varias cajas, mismas que regaló a cada uno de los guardaespaldas y que solo Drago se limitó a no aceptar. Todos parecen felices con el aura de Bella. Ella luce tan alegre. Incluso ha invitado a todos a sentarse. Ellos temerosos no aceptan y me miran buscando aprobación pero yo les doy la razón todo con tenerla feliz. Hablamos de todo un poco. Parece que el dulce la pone muy hiperactiva, parece una niña.

Drago es el único que no se nos une.

Siempre distante y serio.

—Dime, Sam— pregunta Bella—. ¿De dónde conoces al señor Cullen? — pregunta partiendo su rebanada de pastel de chocolate blanco.

—Gracias a su padre se limita a decir. Dígamos que me apadrinó.

Bella alza una ceja.

Suspiro.

—Después, nena— acaricio su mano.

Ella asiente.

Explicarle la historia de Sam, será largo y triste. Su madre murió cuando tenía tres años a causa de un asalto. Su padre y ella eran dueños de una lavandería muy buena de la ciudad de Nueva York. Mi padre frecuentaba el lugar cuando salía de viaje y tenía que lavar sus corbatas o camisas.

El niño quedó a la disposición de mi padre que con gusto lo acogieron. Cuatro años después nací yo y nos separamos cuando él cumplió los doce a causa de un tribunal en donde un pariente exigía la custodia de Sam: su abuela. Mi padre ayudó con la pensión y estudios. Pero Sam no quiso estar en deuda, así que decidió entrar al ejército para ser estudiado por el mismo gobierno.

Tiempo después, el único familiar de Knox murió y se enlistó a la guerra. Hoy era un hombre de treinta y dos años duro y leal con mi familia. Los detalles sobraban.

—Y ¿hay una tienda por aquí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le pregunto ansioso buscando saciar sus caprichos.

—Quiero mirar junto con Leah cosas de chicas— la toma por la mano.

La mujer se sorprende y se sonroja.

—¿Yo?

—Sí— la abraza—, tú eres la indicada. Además, me tengo que desestresar de estar rodeada de tanta testosterona.

Yo río.

—No es mi culpa… Aunque creo que hice bien en contratar a Leah…—Murmuro.

Lo digo más porque el hecho de tener un hombre cerca de ella todo el tiempo, ya me habría vuelto loco.

Ella ríe. Me ha escuchado y sabe de lo que hablo.

—Entonces… ¿Podemos ir?

—¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente?

—Husmear en las tiendas— se cruza de brazos.

—¿Necesitas algo? — insisto.

Bella niega.

Yo suspiro y sin pensarlo, se sienta en mi regazo y me llena el rostro de besos.

—Anda, ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? — enreda sus brazos entorno a mi cuello.

Yo suspiro y comienzo a pensar si el chocolate la tiene así.

Miro a Leah que se nota sonriente. Todos los demás ocultan una risa burlona y yo sé que no puedo negarle nada.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Yeih! — me besa los labios dulcemente—. No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

—¿Cuánto es eso exactamente?

—¿Una hora?

—Es demasiado— frunzo el ceño.

—¡Vamos! No puedes decir eso, no será suficiente para mí para husmear _a consciencia_.

Yo río.

—Leah, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ella asiente.

—Sí la señorita lo desea, yo la acompañaré con gusto.

—¿Prometes romperle el brazo a quien siquiera la mire? — pregunto con seriedad.

—¡Edward! — me regaña.

—¿Qué? — la miro a los ojos mientras acaricio su cabello—. Son solo precauciones.

—Eres un exagerado— entorno los ojos en blanco.

Yo la beso de nuevo.

Cuando me despego, miro a Clearwater.

—Bien, puedes ir. Leah no es un juego, cuídala.

Bella me besa y me abraza con agradecimiento.

—Regresaré pronto, mi amor— recarga su frente en la mía y su nariz toca la mía. Me siento flotar con sus palabras.

—Hazlo, ya te extraño— le respondo.

Nos besamos de nuevo y en esa caricia, mi cuerpo se llena de ansia. La tome por el rostro y murmuré sobre sus labios.

—Vuelvo pronto, ya te necesito.

—No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme, lo prometo— me sonríe y se levanta.

Yo la miro, me encanta.

—Leah, ¿nos vamos? — la toma por el brazo y la mujer se sorprende.

—Cl-aaro.

—Nos vemos pronto, muchachos— se despide mi Isabella y me manda un beso. Se da la vuelta y camina por una calle de piedra hasta doblar la esquina.

Todo está muy pacífico y en silencio.

Sam mira a todos lados y se levanta para guardar el perímetro.

Después de perder el tiempo mirando por doquier y casi cuarenta minutos después de desesperación por haberla perdido de vista, mi teléfono comienza a sonar con ansia y pronto reconozco el número, es mi padre.

Contesto rápidamente.

—¿Papá?

— _¡Hijo! Gracias a mi Dios bendito… ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? Estaba con preocupación…_

—Estoy perfectamente, ya sabes con quien— digo en clave.

— _Lo sé, hablé con él… ¿Cómo sigues?_

—Mejorando—sonrío.

— _Te noto feliz._

—Lo estoy.

Mi padre suspira aliviado.

— _¿Tiene que ver con Isabella?_

—Sí— confieso algo emocionado—. Lo sabe.

— _¿Y qué tal? ¿Son pareja?_

Suspiro.

—Lo… Intentamos… Me siento… Extraño.

Carlisle ríe aliviado.

— _Es parte de amar. Todo es nuevo…_

—Estoy asustado— confieso.

— _No te preocupes… Yo creo que ella siente lo mismo._

—No lo sé— suspiro—. Le he dicho que la amo pero ella ha callado. Me llama dulcemente pero eso no significa que me ame.

— _Muchacho de poca fe. Estuviste a punto de morir por ella. ¿No es mayor acto de amor ese?_

—No quiero que me corresponda por estar en deuda, sino porque de verdad me quiera.

— _Lo hará… Ya lo verás. Cambiando de tema, hablé con ya sabes quién y le dije que tal vez iría a Suiza. ¿Qué te parece?_

Jared pronto se levanta de su silla con rapidez y contesta su teléfono. Eso llama mi atención porque Sam lo sigue.

Mi concentración se interrumpe.

—Me parece bien papá, pero ten cuidado… ¿Lo harás? — respondo distraído y miro a mis guardaespaldas cuchichear.

— _Claro… ¿Pasa algo?_

—No, todo está bien. ¿Te importaría si hablamos después? Necesito platicar con Sam.

—¿ _Está contigo? Salúdamelo por favor._

—Lo haré— contesto.

— _Hasta pronto, figlio._

— _Chao¸papá_ — y cuelgo.

Me levanto de la silla y busco rápidamente a mis hombres sin entender.

—¿Está todo bien, Cameron?

Jared niega y suspira.

—Era la señora Swan.

—¿Renee? — pregunto sorprendido—. ¿Qué sucede con ella?

Sam suspira.

—Es el señor Ernest Swan…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Knox baja la mirada.

—El abuelo de la señorita Swan acaba de fallecer.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe.

Mi pobre bebé, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se lo diré?

—No puede ser posible, estaba aún… Estable— murmuro.

—Su corazón falló. Estaba muy débil según supe y… Los respiradores ni siquiera funcionaron.

Miro el reloj, faltan aproximadamente quince minutos para que Isabella vuelva y yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo poder darle una noticia de esa magnitud. Luego después de que le prometí que hablaría con su madre. La primera noticia en semanas y lo primero que sabrá es de la muerte del hombre que prácticamente le crío.

—¿Señor? — me llama Embry al ver que me quedo en shock.

—Estoy bien— trago saliva.

De repente, Drago desenfunda el arma y apunta hacia mí. Yo me sorprendo, Sam desenfunda la suya mientras los demás lo imitan.

—¡Baja la puta arma! — grita Quil.

El ruso avanza entre la gente y sigue apuntando hacia mi dirección.

—¡¿Qué mierdas haces?! — grito sin entender.

Retrae la pistola y carga una bala y entonces, dispara.

La gente grita alrededor asustada. Sam me tira el suelo y me protege. Los demás tiran a Drago al suelo y lo desarman. Los civiles corren por la plaza mientras las llantas de una camioneta se queman por la velocidad.

—¡Suéltenme! — grita Iván con ambas manos sometidas por la espalda—. ¡La señorita! — grita.

Yo giro la cabeza y lo veo todo. Un hombre está herido en el suelo, desangrándose mientras un arma descansa a su lado. A lo lejos, veo a Isabella correr junto con Leah. Mi corazón deja de latir cuando Clearwater es fuertemente golpeada por la espalda y derribada y tres hombres forcejean a mi Isabella para subirla a la camioneta.

Mi amor pelea pero al igual que Leah es golpeada. Sus brazos se vuelven flácidos en el aire y tira una bolsa que trae entre las manos.

—¡BELLA! — Grito desgarrándome la garganta mientras Sam aun me protege con el cuerpo porque los tiros no se hacen esperar.

—¡Quédate abajo! ¡Quédate abajo, Edward!

—¡La secuestran! ¡Mierda! ¡Sam! ¡SE LA ESTÁN LLEVANDO!

Los demás corren y sueltan a Drago. El ruso dispara en contra de los hombres de la camioneta. Lo último que veo es esta, tirar polvo cuando acelera.

Yo me levanto de golpe y comienzo a correr en dirección del secuestro. Corro para intentar alcanzarlos pero es inútil. Los demás revisan a la mujer. Está viva. Embry la toma en brazos y la revisa.

Yo me halo del cabello y mis ojos comienzan a picar con desesperación.

—No, no, no, no, no…— comienzo a susurrar.

Me quiero volver loco. Me golpeo el rostro. No puede ser, debe ser una maldita pesadilla.

—¡Edward! — grita Sam.

—¡Sam! ¡SE LA LLEVARON! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO! —lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y mi rabia me consume—. Vamos tras ellos. ¡YA!

—¡Tranquilízate! Lo recuperaremos…

—¿Cómo mierdas quieres que me tranquilice? ¡¿CÓMO?!

—Iremos por ella… La recuperaremos…

—No, Sam… Isabella… Mi Isabella… No pueden llevársela de mi lado… No pueden… No…— Gruño de rabia.

Knox grita algo que no logro entender.

—¡Si, señor! — responde Ateara.

Recojo la bolsa que Bella traía y la aprieto contra mis brazos. Duele, duele mucho. Me quiero morir.

Subo a la camioneta y Drago esta vez nos acompaña.

—Se fueron por esa calle.

—¿Hacia dónde van?

—Montañas — responde—, memoricé las placas… ¡Vamos!

Yo asiento. Toda la desconfianza hacia el ruso se ha esfumado. ¡Sólo quería protegerme!

—¿Los viste?

El hombre asiente mientras Sam acelera y mira por el retrovisor. Leah apenas comienza a reaccionar.

—Los vi desde que doblaron la esquina. Apuntó a usted desde su espalda pero los hombres cambiaron de objetivo luego de que vieron a la señorita. La agente— mira a Leah—, trató de protegerla pero la alcanzaron. Eran muchos. Lo demás, usted lo observó.

Me salvó la vida, apuño las manos y estrujo la bolsa contra mi pecho.

—¡Hijos de puta! ¡Los mataré!

Leah reacciona y parpadea.

—¡La señorita! —grita asustada.

—Leah — le llamo—, ¿estás bien? Isabella fue secuestrada— apuño los labios.

—Lo siento, señor. ¡Lo siento! Traté de cuidarla…

—Tranquilízate, Leah— le pide Sam.

Ella llora de rabia.

—La señorita solo quería entregar su regalo… Estábamos a unos metros de aquí.

—¿Regalo? — pregunto.

—El de la bolsa— apunta mi pecho.

Mis ojos pican y mis manos tiemblan cuando miro a la que se refiere, abro la pequeña bolsa. Saco un reloj de bolsillo plateado y hermoso. En la cara frontal tiene una "E" tallada en cursiva y al abrirlo tiene dos caras dentro, el reloj, que avanza lento para mí. Se queda estancado. Hay una foto nuestra, estamos felices y sonrientes y reconocería Capri donde fuese. Sonrío a medias, ¿este es mi regalo?

Me siento perdido.

La última cara cede y mi corazón deja de latir por un segundo.

Hay una pequeña frase dentro que leo en silencio y las lágrimas escurren por mis mejillas. Mi alma llora, mi cuerpo se rompe.

 ** _"Porque amarte es más fácil que respirar, no midamos el tiempo… No existe ahora. Tú y solo tú, serás mí siempre…_**

 ** _Siete l"amore della mia vita**."_**

 ** _x.x.x_**

 ** _Traducciones y referencias:_**

* **UCI: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.**

 ****Tú eres el amor de mi vida.**


	39. El despertar de la Bestia

**_El despertar de la bestia_**

 ** _Capítulo_**

 ** _-38-_**

 ** _La historia es mía, los personajes no._**

 ** _Gracias._**

 ** _x-x-x_**

Mi respiración es fuerte, los latidos de mi corazón son ruidos constantes en mis tímpanos que me desesperan paulatinamente. No quiero abrir los ojos.

Todos hablan a mí alrededor por sus teléfonos a excepción de Leah. Ella se ha mantenido cabizbaja y temblorosa de rabia. Yo por mi parte, solo siento el movimiento del vehículo mientras el susurro de la voz de Drago se cuela entre el abismo del turbio ambiente. Habla sin parar en ruso y no me sorprende no entender ni una sola palabra desde que comenzó, a pesar de conocer el idioma. No estoy para pensamientos banales ni mucho menos con la intención de prestar atención. Los alaridos de Sam son una frecuente remembranza de que me han arrebatado a mi Bella. Mi hermosa Isabella.

Ella me ama.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego? Siempre estuvo ahí, todas las señales. Siempre me amó. Aprieto el reloj con suavidad porque no quiero destrozarlo entre mis manos. Suspiro aguantando un quejido y respiro levantando la vista.

Al abrirlo, el polvo del camino es una cortina espesa mientras Ulley golpea el volante con fuerza.

—¡Hijos de puta! — grita frenando de golpe.

Yo no puedo siquiera proferir sonido alguno, ha pasado.

—Los hemos perdido— susurra Jared.

Niego constantemente. La vena de mi frente se hincha lentamente mientras Ivan desciende de la camioneta y los demás lo siguen.

Yo me quedo estático y miro alrededor. Maldita sea, ¿estoy en shock?

—No perdamos la calma— apunta el ruso mirándome fijamente—. He hablado con la guardia del señor Pace, están cerrando los caminos de Lugano. No podrán salir del pueblo.

—¿Estás seguro? — pregunto por primera vez escuchando mi voz contenida y rasposa—. ¿Estás seguro que no saldrán de Suiza?

—Al menos tendremos unas horas.

—¿Por qué no hablamos con la policía? — Opina Embry—. Podrían ayudarnos a bloquear las carreteras.

Yo estoy a punto de secundarlo pero me contengo cuando la voz del guardaespaldas se hace escuchar.

—Sí nos venían siguiendo, es posible que hayan comprado a todos. No podemos confiar en nadie.

—Drago— lo miro—, me estás dejando sin opciones. ¿Me dices que confíe solamente en los hombres de mi tío Garrett? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — grito por vez primera.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer… Podemos rastrear la camioneta por las placas y la descripción. Las llamadas ya están hechas. Hoy nadie saldrá de Lugano.

—¿Y qué haremos por mientras? — Pregunta Sam—. ¿Cruzarnos de brazos?

—Debemos volver. Contactaré a mis hombres. La prioridad es mantener seguro al señor Cullen. Es el segundo intento de homicidio y me temo que esta ocasión era a matar.

Yo suspiro, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora.

—No me importa, yo iré a buscarla— tajo.

Sam niega.

—Claro que no irás— me regaña como niño pequeño.

— ¿Y qué prosigue? — inquiero con vasta seriedad. La mandíbula apretada y firme, ignorando por completo a Knox.

El ruso suspira.

—Me reuniré con mis hombres y les seguiremos el rastro. Este lugar es algo engañoso. Hay muchos escondites entre las montañas. Podrían estarse ocultando — dice mirando su reloj—, ya deben saber que nadie saldrá del pueblo a esta hora.

—Yo iré.

—Edward… — dice de nuevo mi amigo—. Es peligroso.

Yo aprieto el puente de mi nariz.

—Tengo que encontrarla, Sam. Ella es mi vida ahora.

—Sé cómo te sientes… Pero no dejaré que te pongas en peligro innecesario. Esta vez iremos a la casa de tu tío y esperaremos instrucciones. Quizás quieran llamarte y pedir una especie de rescate. Al fin y al cabo es un secuestro…

—No puedes pedirme que me quede en casa esperando. No puedo.

—Es tarde, debemos irnos— espeta el ruso.

Todos suben a la camioneta, excepto Ulley y yo.

—Vuelve con Leah, yo te llamaré— me ordena.

—No lo haré, Sam.

Jared enciende el motor y Embry palmea la puerta.

—¡Andando!

—No seas necio o te obligaré.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Leah…— murmura.

Yo giro la vista y ella suspira.

—Lo siento, señor— la escucho decir y luego recibo un golpe que me manda a la inconsciencia.

La oscuridad me absorbe a un nivel impresionante. Bruma espesa se aferra en mi cabeza como una fuerte y gruesa frazada. Me asfixia, por más que quiero abrir los ojos no puedo.

 _Rebecca entró corriendo al salón y se echó en los brazos de mi padre mientras yo la observaba desde las escaleras. Mi ceño se frunció fuertemente hasta el punto de arañar la madera de la escalera._

— _Te amo, te amo desde siempre. Sólo has sido tú_ — _confesó con una sonrisa amplia y lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Yo estaba a la espera de la respuesta de Carlisle quien para mi sorpresa, le correspondió en la sonrisa y la miro dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

— _Becca… Eres una joven muy hermosa y llena de juventud. ¿Por qué has puesto tus alegres ojos en mí?_

— _Eres todo lo que quiero_ — _insistió_ — _, eres un hombre completo, un caballero… ¡Un sueño! Te amo por quien eres, te amo porque eres el ser más amable y maravilloso del mundo…_

— _Exageras, niña._

— _Soy una mujer_ — _corrigió enfurruñada._

 _Mi padre sostuvo su mandíbula y besó su mejilla izquierda._

 _Aquello me puso caótico pero no me moví ni un poco._

— _Vasta alegría se instala en mi alma al provocarte sentimientos tan hermosos, niña. Pero no puedo corresponder tu amor. Estoy y seguiré enamorado de una sola mujer. Prometí amarla hasta el día de la muerte de alguno de los dos, pero me temo que esa promesa va más allá de la suya…_

— _¿Qué?_ — _preguntó temblorosa._

— _No te amo, Becca. Yo amo a mi esposa._

 _Rebecca se alejó violentamente de entre sus brazos._

— _¡Pero está muerta!_

— _No es mi corazón. Su alma aún vive en mí._

— _¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡Puedes amarme! Sólo dame una oportunidad…_

— _Lo siento, no puedo muchacha._

— _¡No!_ — _lanzó un alarido tan fuerte que chirrió en mis oídos_ _y salió corriendo del lugar._

 _Cuando bajé las escaleras, la encontré en la entrada de la casa y le sonreí ampliamente._

— _No te quiere_ — _le recalqué._

 _Los ojos de Rebecca eran dos charcos profundos de tristeza y entonces, se me ocurrió decir la peor cosa del mundo._

— _¿Aún quieres que te preste la pistola?_ — _y se la entregué._

 _Temblorosa la tomó con su delgada mano y se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo. La metió en su cartera y susurró un inaudible "gracias" antes de caminar bajo la lluvia._

 _Tontamente creí que la tiraría en el jardín al salir. Que equivocado estaba._

Despierto agitado y sudoroso en la habitación donde había estado durmiendo con Bella. Afuera hay una tormenta fuerte de nieve que azota los cristales de la ventana. Una de las sirvientas me saluda y me deja un jugo en el buró de la cama y baja en silencio. Mi cabeza desorientada y mareada, da vueltas en la habitación, como si me hubiesen subido a un juego mecánico de cabeza.

A los pocos minutos, me doy cuenta de que el cielo también está oscuro y que hace más frío de lo que recuerdo. Mi tío entra después de tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

Yo le digo que entre mientras sobo mi cabello con mi mano izquierda, la cual, está vendada en varias capas. La miro patidifuso, ¿qué mierdas me pasó? ¿Qué ha pasado con Bella?

La venda se mancha lentamente al hacer fuerza con los nudillos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Niego.

—¿Qué saben de Bella?

—Primero dime cómo te sientes— se sienta en la cama y me ofrece un vaso con agua.

—Confundido. ¿Me vas a contestar?

Garrett suspira y aprieta sus rodillas con fuerza.

—No sabemos nada.

—¡Maldita sea!— golpeo mi mano contra la pared—. ¿Dónde está Sam?

—No se han comunicado desde ayer… Supongo que aún siguen buscando y…

Yo lo miro como desquiciado.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Pace me mira con confusión.

—Lo que oíste.

—¿Desde ayer? ¡¿Qué mierdas está pasando?! ¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí? ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?!

—Edward, tranquilízate… ¿Necesites que llame de nuevo al doctor?

—¿Doctor?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

"El vampiro" se levanta y camina por la habitación.

—Ayer…

—Habla de una vez— le exijo apenas con un susurro.

El hombre suspira mirando por la ventana.

—Ayer… Llegaste inconsciente gracias a la agente Clearwater. Me dijeron que tuvieron que someterte porque querías salir corriendo detrás de los secuestradores cuando claramente intentaron asesinarte. Cuando despertaste te pusiste como loco gritando que querías a Isabella de vuelta. Destruiste gran parte del inmobiliario de la sala y golpeaste la pared envuelto en rabia. Mis hombres no podían contenerte, no sé qué pasaba por tu mente, hijo. Estabas… En una especie de estado catatónico violento… Todo eso que no pudiste hacer cuando sucedió... — traga saliva—, lo sacaste al despertar. Tuve que llamar a un médico para que te sedara. Me pediste que te llevara con ella, lo rogaste. Lo único que pude hacer es traerte aquí. Cuando te recostaste en la cama, te quedaste completamente dormido apretujando las almohadas. Me sentí… Impotente por no poder ayudarte, Edward. Lo lamento mucho, hijo— dijo en un quejido.

Sostengo mi cabeza y me meso en forma desquiciante.

—Un día… Un jodido día… — halo de mi cabello—. Y no han sabido absolutamente nada.

—Lo lamento, muchacho. Entiendo la desesperación que debes estar pasando.

—¿Y sí se la llevaron…?

—¡No! — Se sienta a mi lado y sostiene mi hombro—. Las malas noticias son las que llegan más rápido. Los muchachos aún la rastrean en Lugano. Tus hombres están con ellos. La encontraremos.

—Tío— bajo la mirada con un nudo en la garganta—, si ella no vuelve…

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Sí ella no vuelve… Prefiero estar muerto.

 _x.x.x_

Confinado en la habitación miro las horas pasar. Leah está constante al pendiente de mí, para evitar que _entre_ en estado violento debido a mi temperamental carácter. Me he saltado las comidas. No siento más que una pesadez en mi estómago que me impide ingerir alimentos. Me he mantenido despierto gracias a que hace tanto frío. Sigo pensando que la temperatura es más helada desde hace horas atrás.

—¿Necesita algo, señor? — me pregunta la agente con la cabeza cabizbaja y claramente avergonzada.

—Estoy bien— espeto mirando por la ventana.

—Creo que debe dormir.

—Estoy bien— respondo con el celular entre las manos sin dejar de mirar las ventanas.

—Me iré a descansar, si le parece— murmura—, por favor no intente nada que pueda dañarlo.

Suspiro cuando ella termina la frase y cierra la puerta silenciosamente. ¿Qué más podría intentar? Horas atrás, he intentado salir por mi propio pie y tomar una camioneta para iniciar mi propia búsqueda pero los hombres de Garrett me han prohibido siquiera asomar la nariz. Fui a gritarle a su estudio y exigirle que me dejase salir, que no era mi padre, ni podía gobernar mi vida. De su parte, recibí una negativa fuerte y clara y amenazó con volver a sedarme. Parecíamos nuevamente aquel hombre tratando de educar al adolescente.

Logré robar irónicamente mi propio teléfono que ahora poseo pero por más que intenté comunicarme con Sam, Embry o Jared, nadie respondió. Estoy desesperado, creo que he envejecido diez años apenas en un día. Me siento devastado.

¿Dónde estará mi hermosa mujercita? Sostengo el reloj entre mis manos y lo abro. Releo sus palabras y sonrío un poco. ¿Dónde pensaba entregármelo? ¿Con que pretexto? Mi adorada romántica, somos tan parecidos sin quererlo. Tiene un alma tan hermosa. Paso a la cara en donde estamos los dos en una fotografía y algo dentro de mí se rompe.

No puedo perderla.

Mi celular comienza a sonar y desesperado me levanto y contesto.

—¡SAM!

Una risa irónica se escucha a través del auricular.

— _Lamento joderte la noche. No, no soy tu guardaespaldas…_ — dice una voz gruesa y un tanto robótica.

—Hijo de puta… ¡¿Dónde está?! — le exijo saber.

— _¿Hablas de la pequeña puta?_

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! Te exijo que la dejes libre.

— _¿O sí no, qué? ¿Qué me puedes hacer? Tu putañero dinero no puede tocarme… Es más… No me explico cómo terminaste enredado en este asunto… La puta y tú ni siquiera se llevaban de un tiempo…_

—¡Te dije que dejarás de llamarla así! — grito enfurecido con la cara roja.

— _Explícame, Cullen… ¿Le tomaste cariño después de cogértela?_

Yo reviento el jarrón que se encuentra en la mesa más cercana a mí.

—¡Cállate, malnacido!

— _Tu boca insolente pagará caro el atrevimiento, así que iremos directamente al punto. Enciende tu computadora e ingresa en tu navegador a tu propia dirección ip, sé qué sabes cómo hacerlo._

—¿Y por qué mierdas te haría caso? — gruño.

La voz ríe divertida.

— _Eres gracioso, Cullen_ — se burla— _, pero sino haces lo que te digo… La pequeña puta sufrirá las consecuencias_ — jadea—. _No sabes lo deliciosa que se ve amordazada y atada._

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!

— _¿Por qué mierdas no lo haría? Al fin y al cabo está a mi merced. Ahora, haz lo que te ordeno, hijo de la gran perra. ¡Ya!_ — me ordena.

Desesperado lo obedezco y cuando doy el _enter_ en el teclado, aparecen dos ventanas en mi pantalla. Mis ojos se abren como platos y un jadeo escapa de mi boca.

— _Estos vídeos están siendo tomados en tiempo real. ¿Los reconoces? Es tu tío adorado padre, tomando un té desde la comunidad de su mansión en Nueva York. Hay un francotirador apuntando a su maldita cabeza. Sería una lástima echar a perder el mantel de lino de tu madre…_ — se burla y yo siento la ira crecer—. _Y en la segunda pantalla, ah… El viejo Garrett Pace. Tu querido tío… Sentado como siempre en ese lugar. No podemos verlo, pero como te darás cuenta, las cámaras infrarrojo son de gran ayuda en esta ocasión, ¿Por qué ese hombre vive encerrado? En fin… No es mi problema… Pero ellos son mi garantía…_

—¿Garantía?

— _Sí, Cullen. La garantía de que no meterás tu estúpida nariz en asuntos que no te importan… Esto no hubiese sido malo para ti, sino te hubieras metido con Isabella Swan. ¿Entiendes? Lo jodiste… Y lo peor de todo, es que te enamoraste de la puta… Así que… Necesito que hagas algo por mí._

De repente, una tercera pantalla aparece y mi corazón cruje.

Mi dulce amor, está tirada en el suelo atada de pies y manos. Amordazada y vendada de los ojos y con la blusa ligeramente abierta del escote. Mis ojos pican, mis manos tiemblan, la rabia me consume. ¡Se han metido con la bestia!

—No te atrevas a dañar a ninguno… O te mataré— juro con los dientes apretados.

— _No estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie. ¿No te das cuenta, imbécil? Pero haré algo por ti, soy generoso… Necesito que hables con ella… Necesito que le digas la VERDAD_ —enfatiza.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas?

— _Sabes de qué hablo. Necesito que le digas que todo fue una mentira… Que solo fue un polvo para burlarte de ella. Está extrañamente convencida de que vendrás por ella y necesito su disposición total y completa… No querrás que se niegue, ¿verdad? Su pobre madre, Renee, haciéndole compañía a tu padre y tío en el infierno… Ella… La pequeña Swan… Se moriría… No quiero gastar ese "cartucho" aún. Primero quiero que tú la convenzas de que solo fue un polvo, que está en buenas manos y que si hace lo que le ordeno, todo estará bien…_

—¿QUÉ QUIERES HACERLE? ¡NO! ¡Tienes que dejarla libre!

— _¡Ah! Este imbécil… Yo solo quiero que le digas que solo fue un polvo… Sino, tendrás en formato HD la muerte de tu tío y tu padre… Tal vez la de la madre de la pequeña puta también… ¡Será la mejor película que habrá!_

Gruño endemoniado.

—¡Yo te mataré!

— _iBueno! Yo mataré a ti primero… Pero si en serio valoras mi generosidad… Hazlo… O cuatro muertes pesarán en tus hombros… Tu padre, tu tío, la señora Swan… Y Rebecca… ¿La recuerdas, perro?_ — se ríe.

¿CÓMO LO SABE?

—¿ _Sorprendido? No lo estés, te he investigado… Todo tu pervertido pasado en un archivo en mi escritorio… Mal parido enfermo… Con razón te la tiraste… Tan inocente como para corromperla._

Niego y bufo. ¡SILENCIO! Yo soy bueno para ella… Lo soy, ella me ama… Yo la amo…

— _¿Ya tomaste una decisión? En diez segundos, ella podrá oírte y viceversa…_

—Sí yo… Hago lo que me ordenas… ¿La dejarás libre? — titubeo confiando ciegamente en el hombre.

— _Oh, sí claro… Pero primero la necesitaré un poco… Cuestiones personales, no te preocupes, si me obedeces estará intacta de pies a cabeza… Pero… Si dices algo indebido, primero me joderé al viejo de tu padre… El resto, será efecto dominó. Sé. Sensato._

Mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando la pantalla en donde Bella se ve, se abre más hasta ocuparla casi toda. Las demás en donde están mi padre y Garrett quedan a la vista.

Alguien en la cámara, se acerca y le quita la mordaza y la sienta. Ella tose y jadea con desesperación y gemidos de llanto se escuchan a través de las bocinas. Mi corazón se rompe, me desespero y quiero llorar de impotencia.

Alguien murmura algo. Y ella mueve la cabeza hacia todas direcciones.

— _Edward…._ _Edward, mi amor… ¿Eres tú?_

Sus palabras hacen que las lágrimas gruesas rueden por mi mejilla, mi garganta está en nudo. Carraspeo y cierro los ojos.

No puedo hacerlo, pero tengo qué. Si… Sí por mi culpa matan a su madre y a los que amo, no podré seguir con mi vida, no podré… Ella estará bien, solo… Tiene que obedecerlos… Yo la buscaré… Después… Yo no me doblegaré pero primero tengo que sacar de peligro a los demás… La necesitan, no pueden dañarla, en cambio los demás, son solo cheques de cobro.

—Soy yo— respondo.

— _¡Edward!_ — Llora—. _Por favor, mi amor… Estoy asustada… Por favor, tengo miedo._

—No tienes qué. Nadie te hará daño… Lo prometo.

— _Cariño, lo lamento… No debí irme de tu lado… No debí… Lo siento_ — solloza—. _Pero quería… Quería darte algo especial… Algo que perdí… Yo te… Es decir… Sé que no es el momento… Pero te am…_

—No lo digas— la interrumpo y ella se queda estática— lo encontré.

— _¿Lo sabes?_ — sonríe apenas y aquello me hace jadear de impotencia. No mi vida, no me hagas esto, no lo hagas.

¿Cómo es que sonríes en plena tormenta?

Perdóname por lo que diré, perdóname mi amor, mi cielo. Lo hago por salvarte, lo hago porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Carraspeo y comienzo a hablar lo más calmadamente posible.

—Lo sé… Y no puedo seguir con eso… No puedo… Yo sé lo que… Te dije… Pero no creí que fueses tan crédula para creer que yo te… Yo te amo. No lo hago, Isabella. No te amo en lo absoluto y esto que acaba de sucederte no es más que problemas— lloro en silencio—, no puedo involucrarme y no puedo hacer nada por ti. No… no te preocupes. No te harán daño… Ellos quieren algo, es cuestión de que suceda, simplemente. Perdón por abandonarte, pero… No quiero que pienses que moveré un dedo por ti… No te amo, no lo hice, no lo haré…

— _¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Me tienen en contra de mi voluntad!_

—No es verdad— gruño de rabia—, tu lugar nunca estuvo junto a mí. Cometimos un error al hacernos cercanos…

— _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?! Me tienen amordazada… No puedo verte, siquiera moverme._

—Eso se acabará, Isabella… Si haces lo que te dicen, volverás con tu madre y podrás olvidarte de mí cuanto antes… Lamento que esto durara demasiado, pero alguien te necesita…

— _¿¡Qué clase de enfermo me secuestraría por necesidad!? Maldita sea, ¿crees que no sé lo que haces? ¿Te han amenazado?_

Niego.

—No, Bella… Esto lo hacen para inducir pánico porque creen que significas algo para mí… ¡Óiganlo bien, hijos de puta! Ella no me importa… Si querían darme un susto no lo logran de ningún modo… Isabella Swan no me importa… ¡Sólo fue un revolcón más! Y dejen de estarme molestando… No venderé mis acciones así amenacen al presidente… ¡Jamás!

Sus sollozos son el sonido más perturbador y triste que escucharé en mi vida. Estoy roto, parcialmente muerto. La veo temblar y golpear su espalda contra la pared.

— _¿Es todo? ¿Tus enemigos quisieron darte un susto por medio de mí? ¿No soy nada?_

—Lo siento, Isabella. No soy un hombre que ame, no puedo amar. Lamento que formaras parte de esta situación incómoda, pero… Todo harán por joderme…— y se me quiebra la voz pero me recompongo a tiempo—. Yo no tengo a nadie a quien amar. No eres lo que quiero y como no me afecta, no pueden joderme. ¡Váyanse a la mierda, estafadores!

— _¡Edward!_ —grita desgarradoramente—. _¿Mi padre lo ha hecho? ¡Este es su castigo por fugarme! Pero no creí que llegara a esto… ¡Nos quieren separar! No me dejes, te lo ruego… Él entenderá… Si no me van a lastimar es porque volveré a casa y podremos estar juntos… ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti!_

¡No sigas, mi amor! ¡Me dueles, me matas!

—No sé quién está detrás de todo esto pero si prometieron devolverte con tu familia, quizá es porque ya pidieron un rescate o yo qué sé y quisieron obtener dinero de ellos y mío. Tu padre lo arreglará y por favor, no me involucres en tus palabras. No somos nada y de una maldita vez: deja de llamarme mi amor. Me enferma, Isabella— finjo molestia y un sollozo se escucha.

Todo ha muerto, todo se ha acabado después de eso.

— _¿Entonces solo fui una…?_

—Una cogida. Muy buena por cierto— reitero ahogándome en llanto.

Ella baja la cabeza y asiente.

— _Señor_ — se dirige a alguien a quien no veo y solloza en silencio— _, no me importa lo que haga… Si pide dinero o no a mi padre, o de una vez me mata. Pero por favor, no quiero oírlo más. Por favor, se lo suplico_ — llora.

Alguien entra al cuadro de la cámara y la vuelve amordazar. Su cabeza se recarga flácidamente a un lado y tiembla.

La imagen se desconecta.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡HIJOS DE PERRA! — Grito tirando la laptop al suelo y golpeando las paredes. Golpeo hasta sangrarme los nudillos, me tiro del cabello con demencial fuerza y gruño como un animal.

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué mierdas acabo de hacerle? ¿La abandoné? ¡No! Eso ni muerto, yo iré por mi muñeca, yo la recuperaré. Ella es el amor de mi vida… Ella es mi todo, mi universo, mi principio, mi fin. No permitiré que la dañen.

Un sonido se escucha llegar a la pantalla en forma de notificación y yo lo abro.

 ** _Gracias por la ayuda, ella ha accedido. Cumpliré con mi palabra, no la dañaré ni a los tuyos. ¿Ves qué fácil son los negocios?_**

Grito desesperado, desgarrándome la garganta. Varios de los empleados se asoman al verme hecho una furia y yo comienzo a gritar en alaridos bajando las escaleras, cuando Sam y el grupo de hombres entran a la sala. Knox me mira sin entender.

—¡Sam!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡La vi! ¡Está viva! Esos hijos de puta… Charlie Swan la tiene… ¡Su propio padre la amenazó! ¡O pudo ser Black! No sé, ¡Mierda!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me hicieron mentirle… Me dijeron que…— callo incapaz de repetir tales y crueles mentiras— Sino la dejaba en paz, matarían a Garrett, mi padre y la propia señora Swan…

—¡Hijos de perra! — gruñe Embry.

Yo estoy hecho un demonio, tembloroso y casi muerto.

—Revisa la computadora, la hackearon… Tal vez haya algo… Ivan, mantén salvo a mi tío, están vigilando la mansión y tú Jared, llama a Nueva York. Me importa un pito que hora sea, refuerza la vigilancia de mi padre.

—¿Qué hay de la señora Swan? — pregunta Sam.

—Ella estará bien, no llegaron a esa necesidad aún…

Yo camino hacia la salida y todos me siguen.

—¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Ulley.

Subo a la camioneta y cargo un arma.

—A matarlos— digo apretando los dientes.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde están.

—Pero tú sí… Y cuando lo sepas me llamarás…— le enseño el teléfono—. Aún están en Lugano…

Acelero en la camioneta, quemando la llanta.

—¡Señor Cullen! — grita alguien y varios me siguen en sus camionetas.

Yo comienzo andar en la carretera que da hacia el inicio del pueblo mientras veo en el espejo retrovisor un Garrett desolado y triste.

Aprieto el volante y la rabia me consume.

Acabo de cometer la mayor idiotez que he hecho en mi vida y no fue precisamente romperme, sino haberle dicho al amor de mi vida que no la amaba, cuando en realidad sé que moriría por ella. Sé a lo que me enfrento, sé a lo que voy, no temo morir.

He conocido el cielo en sus ojos.

—Iré por ti, mi amor… Lo juro, lo juro por mi vida. Resiste, resiste.

La bestia se ha despertado y esta vez, está dispuesta a morir o matar… Lo que ocurra primero.


	40. It's raining in hell

**_It's raining in hell_**

 ** _(Está lloviendo en el infierno)_**

 ** _Capítulo_**

 ** _-39-_**

Comienzo andar en la carretera mientras la vista la tengo enfrente. Limpio mis ojos de vez en cuando porque no puedo dejar de llorar. Esto es lo más horrible que he hecho en mi vida. No puedo seguir por la maldita culpa. Atrás, veo la silueta de las camionetas yendo detrás de mí. Puedo diferenciar a uno, Drago va al par mío mientras intenta decirme que busque en la guantera.

Lo hago, encuentro un radio y él comienza a hablar.

— _Señor Cullen. Tenga cuidado, por aquí hay barrancos y deslaves. Estamos en medio de la tormenta. No vaya tan rápido._

—Está bien, Drago. Iré lo más lento que pueda— respondo.

Andamos por media hora aproximadamente hasta que llegamos al centro del pueblo. Hay poca gente en las calles y los negocios ya están por cerrar, es tarde.

Ansioso avanzo lentamente y espero la llamada de Sam, que me indique sabe dónde localizar la videollamada.

Me siento destrozado por dentro. No puedo siquiera imaginar el poder mirarla a los ojos después de esto. Es una puta locura, ¿Cuándo cambió absolutamente todo? Me siento un animal.

El teléfono comienza a vibrar y yo lo tomo apresuradamente.

—Sam…

— _Los tenemos_ — murmura en signo de victoria—. _Sé dónde están._

—Vamos, dilo.

— _Bueno, busqué las coordenadas y parece que están en una especie de refugio en las montañas. No sé cómo diablos llegar ahí. Supongo que Drago sí. Suena peligroso, le pregunté a unos de los hombres de tu tío y me indicó que está cerca del acantilado._

—No importa si tengo que atravesar el mismo infierno, iré por ella.

— _Eres demasiado extremista, pero eso es tan típico de ti. En fin, te envío los datos y te alcanzaré, ¿De acuerdo? Por cierto, una pregunta._

—Dime.

— _¿Has visto a Leah?_

Suspiro.

—No, Sam. ¿Crees que tengo cabeza para eso? Lo siento. No la he visto.

— _Bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos, voy saliendo a encontrarte._

Termino la llamada abruptamente mientras acto seguido llamo a Drago. Le muestro las coordenadas buscadas desde un GPS, pero como todo, sé que hay un porcentaje de probabilidad de que ni un mismo aparato pueda localizar exactamente en el riguroso sentido de la palabra, que ella esté ahí. Es un arma de doble filo. Bien podría ser una trampa previamente diseñada, o que estén verdaderamente idiotas como para no haber cuidado ese aspecto.

Ivan analiza detenidamente. Sus ojos grises se mueven de un lado a otro y asiente de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, suspira.

—Lo veo muy difícil de ingresar— comenta mientras miramos un mapa del pueblo sobre el cofre de una de las camionetas.

—¿Por qué?

Señala una extensa línea con su dedo pulgar y explica.

—Aquí estaríamos llegando a los bosques. La misma palabra lo dice, es un bosque. No hay caminos para entrar con camionetas. Si están aventajados porque ya lo conocen tan bien como para llevar a cuestas a alguien, o es porque tienen helicópteros, lo que nos daría menos tiempo de actuar.

—Mierda… Ellos podrían salir cuanto antes.

Drago niega.

—Hay tormenta de nieve. Difícilmente podrían despegar.

—¿Ventaja?

—Para nosotros, no para ellos. Pero también es desventaja. Nos retrasará en el camino y más para los que no saben andar en este clima.

—Puedo hacerlo— le aseguro—. No me importa qué hay que enfrentar.

—Necesitaremos equipo especializado. Está oscuro y podríamos perdernos.

—Lo que sea necesario. Andando— los apresuro y todos comenzamos la tarea de buscar lo necesario para encontrar a mi Isabella.

 _x.x.x_

Cerca de una hora después, estamos con un equipo especializado para montañas. Yo estoy agradecido porque la ropa que llevaba antes apenas y me cubría.

—Iremos en grupos de cinco— grita Drago por encima del viento que ruge feroz contra los árboles—. Todos llevan radios, no pierdan la frecuencia. Nos comunicaremos cada quince minutos. Si necesitan ayuda, lancen las bengalas. ¿De acuerdo?

Sam ahora está con nosotros y está decidido a seguirme.

—¿Cómo está todo? — le pregunto.

—Tu padre está bajo custodia y tu tío triplicó la seguridad. Nadie los tocará.

—Bien.

—¡Vamos! — grita Ivan.

Caminamos entre las empinadas praderas que primero van cuesta abajo. El frío quema mis pómulos y me hace tiritar pero no desisto. Camino a paso firme pero el esfuerzo me cala en las piernas y pantorrillas. El frío duele y golpea. Los de mi grupo — Sam, Embry y Jared—, están sofocados pero no se detienen. Están más acostumbrados al calor que a las bajas temperaturas. Son soldados de desierto.

Embry trastabilla un poco cuando comenzamos a subir. El oxígeno es más necesario ahora que la ráfaga de viento impide respirar tranquilamente y lo necesario.

Los demás hombres se reportan después de media hora e indican que aún no llegan. Veo la luna de vez cuando tomándola de referencia y pienso tristemente en qué podríamos estar haciendo justo ahora si estuviésemos en casa.

¿Por qué no la conocí en otras circunstancias? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? Un sofoco se instala en mi pecho y no es por el cansancio. Un mal presentimiento probablemente. Niego asustado. No me gusta.

Tras una larga caminata, alguien grita a lo lejos anunciando que por fin logra ver algo. Hay un punto cerca de los acantilados que luce brillante. Tal vez es fuego. Miro de nuevo el cielo y me doy cuenta de que es de madrugada y pronto amanecerá. Todos están cansados y hambrientos, pero siguen de pie.

—Edward…— me llama Sam mientras me toca del hombro—. La encontraremos —me asegura.

Yo asiento, sé que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que tengo miedo. Una parte masoquista de mí se regocija y revuelca en la posibilidad de no poder volver a verla porque simplemente no me la merezco, si la salvamos, pero la más egoísta, me exige y ordena que haga lo necesario para poder tenerla de nuevo conmigo.

Fácilmente estamos a menos de cinco grados centígrados y mientras más avanzamos, más desciende la temperatura. Camino y uno de mis pies se hunde en la nieve. Trastabillo y tropiezo mientras Jared me sostiene. Soy muy torpe pero sigo adelante. Le doy las gracias y continuamos.

Soy de los últimos en llegar hasta que alguien suelta un alarido potente que me hace ponerme en alerta. Todo es azul, pequeños destellos naranjas y rojos se unen a nosotros mientras la mayoría se esconde. ¡Nos han visto llegar!

Un tiroteo comienza. Los hombres de grupo que vienen conmigo, comienzan a disparar en defensa. Me quedo detrás de una de piedra que cubre completamente mi cuerpo. Busco mi arma pero mis dedos torpemente entumecidos por la temperatura me impiden disparar. El arma se me cae entre las manos mientras maldigo una y otra vez. Asomo la cabeza para observa que el ruso avanza lenta y sigilosamente hacia delante. Mientras más me acerco puedo notar que hemos llegado a una especie de cabaña. No he tenido la necesidad de disparar ni una sola vez, ya que el grupo de Sam se ha encargado de cubrir a los que vamos detrás.

—¡Vamos! — grita Drago y corre sendero arriba.

Comienza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un grupo de vigilantes.

Alrededor de diez hombres combaten para desarmarlos. Jared y Embry siguen al par mío mientras Ulley se adelanta para poder reforzar al primer grupo.

Yo corro y al poder pisar la primera área frente a la cabaña, un hombre se abalanza sobre mí y me tira al suelo. El arma cae lejos de mi alcance y el fierro rebota contra la nieve. Comienza a golpearme pero no logra herirme en lo absoluto.

Mi espalda está completamente sobre el piso mientras intento poder levantarme. Grita algo que no logro descifrar. Me arrastro de a poco y comienzo a dar pelea. El traje que tengo me hace torpe y lento, así que comienzo a patearlo ferozmente y el casquillo de mis botas le rompe la nariz. Gateo hasta poder recomponerme y tomo el arma. El hombre saca antes la suya y maldice gruñendo, pero antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlo, descargo las balas en su tórax y grita. Jadeo en shock mientras el vaho sale violentamente de entre mis labios. Lo he matado, maldita sea.

Me levanto decidido cuando nadie está cerca de mí. La batalla continua. Reviso el cuerpo y encuentro una pistola más y la guardo. Los destellos de las armas lucen como fuegos artificiales en plena madrugada. Alguien descarga una metralla al cielo mientras me acerco a una pared para cubrirme. No sé si es fuego amigo o enemigo pero una bala perdida no hará la diferencia. Me arrastro sigilosamente con la nuca pegada a la pared. No sé siquiera donde están los demás pero yo sigo en mi camino.

Llego hasta la parte trasera de la ventana agradecido de traer ropa gris y blanca para poder camuflagearme en el lugar y escucho perfectamente la voz de alguien hablando dentro. Me asomo por la ventana y reconozco el lugar. Es el mismo que he visto en el vídeo. Dentro hay alrededor de seis hombres encapuchados, todos fácilmente altos y enormes a excepción de uno que luce menudo y pequeño, todos formando un círculo para montar guardia. Me siento extrañado en saber cuál es la función e intención, hasta que mis ojos se abren de golpe y puedo observarlo.

—Bella— murmuro con un nudo en la garganta.

Saben que están rodeados. Por eso montan guardia para que nadie la toque.

—Hola, pequeña rata— alguien carga una pistola y apunta mi cabeza—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Yo paso un enorme trago de saliva y alzo ambas manos a la altura de mi cabeza.

—Yo… Sólo estaba…

—¿Sólo estabas qué? — Pregunta—. Date la puta vuelta.

Yo me quedo estático y golpetea el cañón en mi cabeza.

—¡Ya! —grita.

Obedezco sin bajar las manos y lo miro a la cara. El hombre también tiene una capucha y lentes oscuros pero puedo notar perfectamente que está sonriendo.

—Miren nada más… Edward Cullen en casa— se ríe—. Maldita sea, niño. Pusiste todo en bandeja de plata.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva mientras siento el arma vibrar en mi pantalón, quiero buscar el momento perfecto para poder dispararle…

—Sé lo que estás pensando… Ahora, tira el arma que traes escondida o te vuelo los putos sesos.

—Yo…

—Mierda, Cullen. No lo diré otra vez— Apunta a mi frente—. Saca. La. Puta. Arma.

Obedezco ciegamente y la arrojo al suelo.

El hombre la toma y la guarda en la pretina de su pantalón.

—Tienes otra… Vamos… Tírala.

Lo obedezco y la patea lejos de mi alcance. Se acerca violentamente y me revisa las ropas con una mano mientras me gira sobre la pared. Se regresa y guarda la segunda arma.

—Pon las manos sobre la nuca y avanza, hijo de puta.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

El hombre se ríe.

—Es hora de una reunión. ¡Andando!

Camino a trompicones hacia delante. Estoy nervioso, ya no escucho disparos y ese hecho me hace pensar que nos han superado. Tengo la esperanza de que mi grupo siga vivo. Me empuja y yo camino como puedo. La nieve es profunda, al menos unos cincuenta centímetros de espesor. Rodeamos la cabaña y pronto alguien abre la puerta. Dentro, los mismos hombres nos reciben y yo soy arrojado al suelo para caer sobre las palmas y rodillas. Alzo la cabeza y luego la bajo, para poder notar que Bella sigue amordazada y vendada pero ahora, tiene enormes auriculares en los oídos.

—¡Bella! — grito y me arrastro hasta ella gateando.

La tomo entre mis brazos y ella comienza a gimotear y a retorcerse por mi tacto.

Un hombre me jala por el cuello de la chamarra y se burla de mí.

—No puede escucharte, ni sabe quién eres— vuelve a reírse—. Está privada de todos los sentidos.

—¿¡QUÉ LE HAN HECHO!?

Uno de los que están en la habitación me da una bofetada fuerte y certera que me hace probar mi propia sangre.

—Baja la puta voz o te mato aquí mismo.

Me limpio la comisura del labio y jadeo lleno de rabia.

—Miren a este malnacido— espeta uno que claramente es uno de los más altos—. Su grupo de retiró dejándolo solo.

—O se perdió— se burla el que me ha capturado—. Lo encontré fisgoneando por la ventana mientras matábamos al resto de los _valientes._

Todos se carcajean a excepción del más bajo y menudo.

—¿Qué mierdas quieren? — pregunto con los dientes apretados.

—Lo que queremos, ya lo obtuvimos. Pero nos damos cuenta de que sigues de insistente siendo un estorbo. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Buscas la muerte, no, a decir verdad; tú la exiges.

Uno de ellos recarga el arma y apunta a mi cabeza. Tal vez es mi maldito fin. Miro a Isabella temblorosa tirada en el suelo y aunque es una de las escenas más tristes que podré llevarme a la tumba, quiero imaginar que ella está bien.

Cierro los ojos y trago saliva.

El cañón apunta firmemente mi cabeza pero alguien habla.

—No lo mates, podríamos obtener dinero también por él. ¿No crees?

—¿Dinero? — pregunta alguien confundido—. Desde que supimos de su existencia solo ha causado problemas.

—Bueno, pero es rico. Su padre pagará un buen precio. Al final cobramos la dote y lo devolvemos en una pieza… Muerto.

Yo gruño de rabia.

—Hijo de perra…— murmuro.

El mismo hombre me vuelve a bofetear y caigo al suelo.

Tiemblo de impotencia.

—Cállate, imbécil.

—Tenemos que largarnos. Si el sobrino de Pace desaparece, pronto llamará a las autoridades y los pocos que escaparon nos embaucarán.

—Aun no amanece— apunta alguien—. Tenemos ventaja.

—¿Están listos los autos? — pregunta el más alto de todos.

—Así es. Podremos sacarla a la mujer de Suiza y nos llevaremos a este.

Yo los miro a la cara, pero con la capucha puesta, es imposible reconocer a alguno.

—¿En cuánto tiempo saldremos?

—Una media hora más— explica uno de los que está más cerca de Bella—. ¿Saben? ¿Por qué nunca le dimos una bienvenida lo bastante buena a la chica?

Yo lo miro especialmente a él porque está tan cerca de su cuerpo que me enferma. Le pone una especial atención a ella que me pone incómodo a un nivel molesto e irritante. Uno de sus dedos recorre la piel desnuda de mi Bella y yo gruño. Ella tiembla espantosamente y yo me remuevo violentamente.

—¡No la toques! — Le grito.

Mi amenaza los hace reír a todos y el hombre se acerca. Se acuclilla frente a mí y me da unas palmadas fuertes en el rostro.

—Tu maldita lengua te pondrá en peligro a ti, pero lo que más gracia me da, es que entre más te pongas de _héroe_ más me dan ganas de cogérmela.

Todos se ríen y comienzan a asentir.

—Primero te arranco la verga — le digo sonriendo— y después te dejo morir como el perro como eres.

El hombre no dice nada, me sujeta fuertemente de la cara y me lastima con los dedos, la presión es molesta.

—No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar cogérmela mientras tú lo observas, después dejaré que mis hombres se sirvan hasta dejarla moribunda y después, te mataré. No creo que desees seguir viviendo después de oírla gemir de dolor, ¿cierto?

Mi cuerpo tiembla de rabia.

—Te mataré— le juro—. Te mataré hijo de perra. Por siquiera haber pensado en ello.

—¡Ya mátalo! — alguien grita.

—Sólo haz que se calle— musita uno de los seis.

—Con gusto— murmura uno antes de golpearme fuertemente la nuca y caer en la profunda y asfixiante inconsciencia.

 _x.x.x_

Me despierto entumecido de mi lado derecho y abro los ojos lentamente tratando de ajustar mi vista la poca luz. Me doy cuenta de estoy en un vehículo en movimiento, en la cabina trasera. Me trato de mover y solo puedo retorcerme cual gusano porque estoy atado de pies y manos. Pronto, siento un bulto a mi costado y descubro agradecido que es mi dulce Isabella. Aún está en las mismas condiciones que la vi la última vez, pero cuando la toco ella ni siquiera se mueve, está preocupantemente helada y yo me asusto a morir.

—Mi amor… Despierta, te lo ruego… Mi vida, soy yo, Edward… — La empujo un poco con mi hombro pero ella no responde.

Comienzo a llorar.

—Perdóname, preciosa. Perdóname… Sólo quise salvarte… Quiero de verdad que estés conmigo. Te quiero a mi lado por siempre… Nunca quise dañarte, lo juro. Me duele saber que estás así. No quiero que mueras— gimo de dolor y llanto—. ¡POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR, MI AMOR!

Pero ella no se mueve.

Yo me arrastro un poco más y no puedo comprobar su pulso, la esperanza alberga que aun esté con vida. Me pego como puedo a su cuerpo para darle calor porque en este punto la hipotermia podría matarla.

Me tallo como puedo contra su suave mejilla y alcanzo a notar sus labios pálidos, sus mejillas sin color y su increíble delgadez.

Mis lágrimas mojan su piel helada y lloro en silencio.

—Sí tú mueres, yo quiero morir aquí contigo— le susurro—. No quiero estar lejos de ti. Nunca más. Si mueres, por favor llévame te lo ruego. No me hagas sufrir. No me dejes sin tu amor. Por favor, mi dulce amor. Por favor…— sollozo.

Las puertas de la cabina se abren y la luz mañanera apenas naciente, cala mis ojos. Me hacen parpadear frenéticamente y dos hombres suben al nivel del piso.

—Bien, Romeo. La estancia romántica se acabó. Te llevaremos en otro auto.

El segundo me levanta del suelo, tembloroso. Yo pataleo pero no tengo fuerza.

—¡NO! ¡NO ME SEPAREN DE ELLA! ¡SE LOS RUEGO! — Rujo e imploro con la voz rota.

Ninguno muestra misericordia.

Hago un empujón hacia enfrente y me tiro en seco al lado de ella. Me aferro haciendo peso al piso pero fácilmente me dan una patada en el estómago y me quedo sin fuerzas. Soy levantado y arrastrado con la cabeza cabizbaja y el aire faltándome en los pulmones. Nos encontramos en una montaña sin rastros de civilización alrededor.

Hay cuatro hombres, uno de ellos cierra la cabina donde se encuentra Bella y palmea la puerta.

—¡Andando! — grita.

La camioneta comienza andar y yo grito histéricamente.

—¡SUELTÉNME! —Vocifero.

Golpean de nuevo mi estómago hasta dejarme en el suelo y ya no puedo continuar.

—Miren a este infeliz— se ríe uno—. Sigue intentando salvarla.

Todos se burlan.

—Encapúchenlo— ordena el que parece el jefe.

Me colocan una funda oscura en la cabeza y yo comienzo a marearme. Me levantan en peso y me arrojan de golpe a lo que presiento que es el maletero del auto. La puerta se cierra y siento como el auto avanza lentamente. Yo me quedo estático. No puedo hacer más. Estoy perdido, se la han llevado.

Recargo la cabeza flácidamente sobre el lado izquierdo de la cabina y lloro en silencio. Las lágrimas mojan la tela de la capucha y yo simplemente espero mi fin.

Isabella es la única mujer a la que he amado. Siempre la amaré hasta el final, pero si ella ya no está viva, espero que mi final sea rápido. Estoy ansioso por volver a verla. Sonrío ante ese pensamiento. Por fin estaremos juntos. Mi amor y yo, y nadie podrá tocarnos ni lastimarnos.

Estoy preparado para morir.

Pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando me golpeo dentro de la cabina por el detenimiento precipitado del auto.

Escucho claramente como las ruedas chillan y al frenar mi cuerpo rebota dentro. Unos disparos se escuchan afuera. Alguien grita por ayuda. Muchos maldicen. Las pisadas no son amortiguadas por la nieve siquiera y entonces, la cabina es golpeada. Una bala atraviesa el fierro del auto y yo me estremezco. No me ha dado. La pelea continua fuera. Yo me quedo estático, esperando a que suceda lo que sea.

Alrededor de quince minutos después— según los que he contado mentalmente—, el hierro forzado de la cerradura se abre. Yo jadeo por el oxígeno faltante y unos manos me tocan para sacarme.

Alguien me quita la capucha y mis ojos reciben la luz de golpe.

—¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta un Sam jadeante.

Quil y Embry cubren su guardia de espalda.

—¡Sam!

—¿Te hicieron daño?

—No— respondo—, pero se llevaron a Bella en un camión que parece de comercio. La tienen en… La cabina— explico mientras corta los cinchos que me atan de pies y manos.

—Iremos por ella.

—¿Los demás?

Ulley avanza hacia el piloto mientras lo sigo.

—No escaparon— dice con seriedad.

—¿Drago?

—Muerto, quizás. Tampoco apareció. No lo localizamos y cuando quisimos retirarnos porque eran más en número, habías desaparecido. Cameron vio como uno de los guardias te llevaba, no pudimos volver esa misma noche pero les seguimos el rastro. Buscamos a Leah para refuerzos, pero dejó una nota diciendo que se marchaba porque el haber dejado secuestrar a su protegida había manchado su honor de vergüenza. Que se retiraba pero que no podía seguir. No supimos más. Pero hoy… Tuvimos suerte de que solo fuesen cuatro hoy— explica.

—Leah no debía irse pero creo que son dos más que están con ella.

—Será difícil pero la tendremos de nuevo. Deberíamos volver y dejarte con…

Lo interrumpo.

—¡Ni loco! Ella estaba…— gruño de impotencia—. Necesito ponerla a salvo… Sé que aún está viva.

Knox me mira de reojo y no opina nada. Arranca el auto y comenzamos andar. Maneja por lo que me parece una eternidad hasta el pitido de un auto comienza a sonar. Yo estoy desconcertado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Embry sonríe.

—Disparé un localizador a distancia en la camioneta donde iba usted y la señorita, señor. Están cerca.

La esperanza se inflama en mi pecho.

El GPS muestra un punto rojo avanzando por las colinas hacia la salida de Suiza. Mierda, ni siquiera sé si estamos en el país o no. La punta del sol apenas nace entre las montañas, una parte de los pinos aún está en oscuras. Parece una película de suspenso o de terror en mi caso.

La camioneta ya es visible para nosotros y nos damos cuenta de que han ido lento porque el peñasco es peligroso para acelerar. Se oye una discusión fuerte a los lejos. Jared saca el cuerpo por el descapotable del auto y los amenaza.

—¡DETÉNGANSE, HIJOS DE PUTA! —Grita y los disparos se oyen.

Yo abro los ojos y sujeto las piernas del hombre.

—¡Ten cuidado, Bella va en la cabina!

El agente asiente.

Los vehículos se aceleran. Sam aumenta peligrosamente la velocidad mientras el inadecuado auto de los captores pasa el filo del barranco para poder perdernos. Yo estoy con los nervios de punta. El auto donde vamos se eleva del suelo cuando damos la primera vuelta en la curva donde los malnacidos toman ventaja y avanzan.

—No los pierdas de vista, no dejes que huyan.

Pero Ulley no responde. Está concentrado.

Con ambas manos sobre el volante, pisa el acelerador y mi cuerpo se hace hacia atrás.

Me aferro al asiento y mi corazón se acelera al darme cuenta de las posibilidades. Oh no.

—Desacelera, Sam— le ordeno.

—Los perderé, si dejo de hacerlo.

—¡La estamos poniendo en peligro! — grito.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Casi los tenemos!

Pero los hombres de la camioneta a la que seguimos, aceleran hasta casi reventar el motor. Yo abro los ojos a más no poder y me aferro más aun del asiento al darme cuenta de que el piloto del auto, no alcanza a frenar para dar la vuelta.

Sam mete freno a tiempo y el auto rapiña en la nieve de la carretera.

La camioneta que iba frente a nosotros, desaparece cayendo estrepitosamente hacia la nada.

—¡BELLAAAAAAAAA! — Grito despavoridamente y salgo corriendo. Mis piernas débiles me hacen caer pero me levanto.

Corro hacia el camino deshecho y la barrera de seguridad destrozada. En el filo del lugar, mis lágrimas caen sin más mientras Sam me detiene para no caer.

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO! — Niego como un loco mientras mi amigo me sostiene.

—¡No hagas una locura, Edward!

—¡ELLA IBA EN LA CABINA! ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA, SAM! ¡ELLA ESTABA AHÍ! — Vocifero al borde de la locura.

Entonces, para el peor de los infiernos el vehículo explota en llamas y yo estoy a punto de lanzarme.

Quil y Embry me aferran y yo manoteo hacia enfrente sin dejar de gritar ni gruñir de dolor.

Me tumbo sentado y me jalo el cabello queriendo entrar en agonía. La he perdido… La he perdido.

No pude salvarla. No pude hacer nada y ella iba en la cabina trasera.

Mi corazón está muerto y destrozado en un millón de pedazos.

Ella murió.

Y yo quiero morir también.


	41. Con Te Partiro

**_Con Te Partiro_**

 ** _(Contigo partiré)_**

 ** _Capítulo_**

 ** _-40-_**

Cuando era niño aprendí en la clase de ambiente, que cuando los bosques forestales se estaban incendiando, el humo era oscuro y espeso. Pero cuando el mal había pasado y se estaban apagando, el humo era blanco.

Justo ahora, el humo es blanco.

Pero el mal no ha pasado.

Estoy sentado en la salida de la puerta trasera de una ambulancia, con una frazada sobre los hombros, los labios violáceos, manos temblorosas y mirada perdida. El paramédico me pregunta mi nombre y mi edad. No respondo en absoluto, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. Sam se expresa por mí en todo momento. Se limitan a revisar mis signos vitales, que según entendí, están bajos a causa de la exposición de las bajas temperaturas, tengo una costilla astillada por las patadas que me dieron y gran parte de la boca rota por dentro. No hay peligro de muerte.

Para mi desgracia.

Miro el cielo, arriba el sol apenas calienta. Hay un montón de policías y peritos encargados del caso. Toman fotografías, cierran el espacio para que los fisgones se mantengan al margen. Embry me cuida, no quiero que nadie me hable ni me toque.

Jared ha hablado por teléfono por más de dos horas. Sam se mantiene a mi lado, _protegiéndome_ para que no salte al vacío.

Bajo la mirada y me quedo ahí con los ojos cerrados. Suspiro lentamente porque respirar no puedo.

Las llantas de una camioneta llenan de polvo el lugar y rápidamente, un hombre queda frente a mi rostro y lo sostiene.

—¡Edward! — me clama con ansia y desesperación.

Garrett parece dolido, sus ojos están preocupados. Dejo de hacer contacto porque no quiero que nadie me tenga compasión. No la merezco después de todo lo que dije e hice.

—¿Está bien? — pregunta al no escuchar mi respuesta.

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe. No ha hablado nada desde que pasó todo— comenta Sam cruzado de brazos mientras siento que me mira fijamente—. Parece que entró en shock. Pone resistencia cada vez que alguien dice que lo llevarán al hospital y se limita a mirarnos como si quisiera matarnos.

—¿Y qué están esperando? ¡Hagan algo! — exige.

Yo miro a mi tío con odio y comienzo a comportarme como un perro rabioso. No me voy a mover de aquí.

—¿Lo ve? — Apunta Sam—. Ha estado así.

Garrett suspira y asiente.

—¿Qué ha dicho la policía?

—El rescate de los cuerpos ya comenzó. Hasta ahora, encontraron a dos.

—¿Ella…?

—No, ambos varones. Según lo entendí iban cuatro… Incluyéndola.

Me comienzo a molestar cuando empiezan a parlotear como si fuese un chisme de mercado. Yo aprieto las manos alrededor del asiento con rabia contenida. Mi tío lo nota.

—Lo siento— se disculpa—, soy un imbécil sin respeto. Perdóname, hijo.

No lo miro.

Un montón de periodistas comienzan a correr hasta mí, cuando Embry y Jared los comienzan a alejar. Sam cubre mi cuerpo impidiendo fotografías pero yo no me muevo. No me importa que todo mundo se entere quién soy, no me importa absolutamente nada.

Los flashes me aturden y me marean. Los hombres de mi tío hacen por alejarlos de igual modo, pero yo no hago por moverme hasta que un médico forense grita por ayuda.

Mi vista se levanta de golpe y en una camilla, suben el menudo cuerpo de una mujer. Mis ojos se abren de golpe, me levanto violentamente a pesar de todo, empujo a los fotógrafos, periodistas, a los guardaespaldas, absolutamente a todos quienes me impiden el paso y camino firmemente hasta el forense.

Mi llanto vuelve fuerte y silencioso.

El menudo cuerpo de una mujer calcinada es metido en una bolsa oscura de cuero negra. Camino desesperado y los policías me impiden el paso.

—Aléjese, usted no puede estar aquí— me ordena.

Lo miro con rabia y odio y vuelvo a forcejear para que me dé acceso, pero los demás, también me lo impiden.

Sam me toma del brazo y me mira a la cara.

—Edward, tienes que estar tranquilo. Por ella. No puedes mancillar su memoria comportándote de este modo.

Me quedo estático. ¿Cómo cree que sería capaz de eso? Mis ojos rojos por el llanto, brillan cristalinos sin poder contener el dolor. Me zafo de su brazo de un solo movimiento e insisto para poder pasar y verla.

De nuevo me lo impiden.

Los policías esta vez usan más fuerza y yo comienzo comportarme violentamente.

—¡Basta, hijo! — grita Garrett pero yo no lo obedezco.

Uno de los forenses, se atreve a tocarme el pecho con demandante fuerza que golpea el reloj que me regaló Isabella y eso me hace perder la cordura.

Gruño como un animal rabioso y me abalanzo sobre él. Comienzo a golpearlo por haberse atrevido a tocar _su_ hermoso regalo. La gente hace por separarme del hombre como si le fuese arrancar el rostro a golpes. Los demás pronto meten el cuerpo dentro de la ambulancia y yo comienzo a retorcerme de rabia.

—¡Llamen a los paramédicos! — grita alguien.

Entre tres me sostienen mientras yo pataleo y gruño de enojo y un hombre de uniforme azul y blanco sostiene una jeringa para sacarle el aire y ponérmela en el brazo.

—Tranquilízate, por favor— me ruega alguien que no logro ver porque tan pronto el medicamento surte efecto, me pongo flácido de las extremidades y los párpados me pesan.

La boca la siento seca y comienzo a cerrar los ojos.

—Bella…— digo al fin después de mucho tiempo y me quedo profundamente dormido.

 ** _x.x.x_**

Cuando despierto el cielo está oscuro. Abro ligeramente los ojos y me arrepiento completamente, porque reconozco el lugar. Estoy en la habitación que compartía con ella. Me retuerzo incómodo, incapaz de durar un segundo más en nuestra cama, pero más puede la necesidad de sacar a arcadas todo lo que mi estómago contiene que corro estrepitosamente al baño.

Vomito dos veces en el W.C. Tiro de la cadena y me quedo en el suelo sintiéndome moribundo y débil. ¿Qué mierdas hago aquí?

—Edward— llaman a la puerta y tocan en el baño.

No respondo.

Salgo y me siento en un sillón de la habitación mientras Garrett me mira detenidamente y coloca una bandeja de comida en la mesa.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre— musita lentamente.

No lo miro. Me quito la camisa y la venda sucia de mi mano. Tengo inmovilizado el tórax a causa de mi costilla pero no es nada que no pueda aguantar.

—Hijo, sé que te sientes terriblemente mal pero he hablado con tu padre.

Yo me sigo desnudando de la cintura hacia arriba y tomo una playera blanca en cuello en 'v' y una chaqueta de piel negra.

—Quiere que vuelvas— continua.

Por primera vez lo miro a los ojos y niego.

—Tienes que volver a Nueva York. Estar aquí sólo te ha traído desgracias.

No, en lo absoluto, quiero decirle. Pero mi voz se queda atorada en mi garganta. Este viaje comenzó como el mejor de mi vida, el final no fue culpa de ninguno. Al menos hasta ahora así lo veo. No puedo retirarme porque una parte de mí no está convencido de que ella sea mi Isabella. Me niego a creerlo y si eso es verdad, si ella es, entonces quiero llevarme su cuerpo y darle la sepultura que merece, llenar su lugar de flores y darle la mejor de las despedidas.

—Hace un rato— prosigue hablando—, los Swan se comunicaron conmigo. La madre está destrozada. Quiere ver a su hija cuanto antes. Y su padre— lo miro directamente a la cara—, cayó en cama, según su esposa. Tras perder a su padre y a su hija casi al mismo tiempo lo comprendo. Es normal.

¿Será que es verdad que Charles Swan no tuvo nada que ver? ¿O es la culpa que le remuerde la consciencia? No sé en quién creer justo ahora.

—Deberías hablar con la madre, quiere que le cuentes todo— me dice mirándome fijamente a la cara—. Isabella la llamó antes del secuestro, le dijo que… Le dijo que estaba enamorada de ti. Que quería estar contigo y que nunca había estado en peligro, que la perdonara pero que se irían juntos a un lugar lejos. Al parecer, alguien había comenzado a correr el rumor de que la habías persuadido a huir.

Yo bajo la cabeza, sus palabras. Dios, me torturan.

Su mano toca mi hombro y lo palmea suavemente.

—Estarás a salvo, muchacho. Mañana mismo, volarás a Nueva York— dice sin más y se retira dejándome solo.

 _x.x.x_

Esa noche no duermo ni un poco. Me siento un masoquista en su más pura esencia. No quise moverme de habitación pero tampoco puedo dormir en ella. Me aferro a sus recuerdos y a las pocas pertenencias que dejó. Siento en carne viva lo que el tío Garrett ha vivido por más de veinte años. Duele a un nivel que cala hasta los huesos.

Esta noche lloro como niño pequeño y susurro su nombre hasta quedarme dormido al amanecer. Cuando la primera luz del día se cuela por mi ventana, la imagino sentada viendo la nieve blanca y esa enorme sonrisa resplandeciente mientras me explica cuan hermoso es el amanecer en Lugano.

Sus ojos chocolates vividos y curiosos, y su hermoso cabello con toques rojizos a luz de sol. Pero su recuerdo se desvanece como mi sonrisa y solo me levanto. Tomo un baño, me visto, me debato internamente entre salir o no y decido que es mejor evitar las miradas y las preguntas. Alguien llama a la puerta, no respondo de nuevo, no hablo con nadie. Una de las criadas me deja de desayunar y recoge la bandeja intacta que Garrett me dejó anoche, me pregunta si necesito algo, pero ni siquiera la miro.

Paso la mañana y la tarde sentado frente a la ventana con el reloj en la mano. Llega la hora de la comida y el ciclo se repite, recogen la bandeja de la comida anterior y traen una nueva que igual estará intacta.

Sam insiste en hablar conmigo, me hace preguntas, yo no lo miro siquiera. Me comenta que mi padre está desesperado pero ese hecho no me importa, porque al fin y al cabo — y más para mi desgracia—, estoy vivo. Quiere que vuelva. Mi tío insiste que perderé mi vuelo, mi silencio es suficiente para darle a entender que no me moveré de Lugano hasta verla y confirmar que todo es cierto.

Llega la noche y sigo ahí. No siento hambre, solo frío. Estoy cansado pero no quiero dormir. He sostenido el reloj entre mis manos por lo que me parece una eternidad y justo cuando mi cuerpo comienza a hacer sombra en la pieza, la puerta se abre de repente.

Es hora de la cena. Estoy entumecido y sediento.

La cocinera alberga la esperanza de que esta vez sí comeré pero su sonrisa se borra al ver que solo bebo de un té un par de veces y dejo intacta la comida. Se retira en silencio y esta vez no se despide. Eso es bueno. Cambio de posición de la silla después de todo el día y repito el ejercicio. Me baño, me cambio de ropas y me acuesto, pero esta vez no duermo ni un poco.

Me retuerzo en la cama y husmeo entre las pocas cosas que trajo consigo.

Descubro un álbum pequeño de fotos que había recién revelado, lo sé por la fecha. Son fotos de Capri. Sonrío abiertamente cuando miro un vídeo que le tomé mientras reía en la Faro donde descubrí que la amaba y le entregué el collar. Las imágenes son recuerdos agridulces que se meten en las yagas de mi consciencia.

Todo este tiempo tuve a la mujer perfecta y nunca lo supe.

Me siento con la espalda completamente recargada en la base de la cama, huelo como un loco su ropa, sus cosas las acaricio, queriéndome llevar entre los dedos el elixir de su esencia.

Es el primer día sin ella y ha sido el más duro de toda mi vida.

Cierro los ojos y no paro de llorar en silencio, gimiendo de dolor.

—Por favor, mi amor… Llévame contigo— ruego en silencio mientras me recuesto en la cama—. No tardes mucho, te lo imploro.

Y sin más, cansado por todo, me quedo dormido.

 ** _x.x.x_**

A la mañana siguiente, alguien toca la puerta. Hago el ritual del día anterior mientras me lavo la cara para poder despejar mi cabeza. Sam entra con ambas manos detrás de la espalda y me saluda.

—¿Cómo estás? — inquiere suavemente.

Sigo sin hablarle. No he hablado con nadie en dos días.

—Sé que tú único motivo de estar aquí es para verla a ella— espeta mientras yo me cambio de ropa— y tengo noticias.

Por primera vez estoy interesado y tiene mi completa atención. Al ver mi interés, se nota aliviado, tal pareciera que temiese que me he vuelto loco.

—Hoy confirmaremos si Isabella Swan, es la mujer que encontraron.

Sus palabras son un golpe duro y bajo. Maldita sea, ella era la única mujer que iba en la camioneta pero una parte de mí, se niega aceptarlo.

—¿Quieres ir?

Me coloco una nueva chaqueta y una bufanda militar para cubrir mi garganta, lo miro a los ojos y carraspeo.

—Sí— respondo.

Cuando bajamos, mi tío me detiene en el vestíbulo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con ella— contesto y mi respuesta lo sorprende.

—No deberías ir— propone— es muy delicado el hecho de reconocer un cuerpo.

Sam asiente.

—Tengo que ir— espeto sin más y salgo de la mansión dejándolos a todos atrás.

Subimos a una de las camionetas de mi tío. Embry y Jared nos siguen en otra, la seguridad me importa poco. ¿Qué más me pueden quitar?

Conducimos lentamente hasta la comisaria del pueblo y el anfiteatro que está detrás del mismo edificio. Lugano es un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, es toda una novedad lo que ha sucedido. Los vidrios polarizados nos dan algo de privacidad. Me coloco unos lentes y suspiro.

—¿Seguro estás listo?

Asiento soltando un suspiro largo y tendido.

—Tengo qué.

Bajamos a paso normal. Las piernas me tiemblan en cada avance que doy. Siento que desfalleceré en cualquier momento pero me mantengo firme. Cuando estoy en la recepción una señorita bastante nerviosa de verme, me saluda y me pregunta en qué puede ayudarme en un titubeante italiano.

Le digo los motivos del porqué estoy en el lugar y ella sorprendida me pide que espere un momento, que llamará al médico y que puedo entrar con un segundo acompañante en caso de necesitarlo.

Los demás toman asiento, yo no quiero ni puedo.

Diez minutos después, un hombre de edad media y bigote amplio me llama y me dice que es hora. Sam se levanta del lugar y me sigue pero se lo impido.

—No puedes entrar tú solo.

—Debo, ella es mi mujer… Debo verla yo…

—Pero Edward…

—Por favor— se lo pido.

Mi amigo asiente y se devuelve a su lugar.

El médico me indica por donde es el camino y yo lo sigo en silencio. Me pregunta si tengo problemas nerviosos o cardiacos. Le comento que no. Me cuestiona si soy impresionable fácilmente y le respondo de igual modo. Tras sus insistentes inquisitivas, me surge la duda de saber el por qué. Él responde que la impresión puede ser fuerte ya que el cuerpo sufrió graves cambios después del accidente.

Trago saliva. No me atrevo a preguntarle qué tipo de cambios habla pero sigo decidido. Entramos en una sala helada y gris. Hay un montón de _casilleros_ en donde están etiquetas de todo tipo y números.

Cuando llegamos, nos colocamos frente a una camilla de acero helada y una sábana azul cielo cubre un cuerpo.

Me pregunta si estoy listo. Paso otro enorme trago de saliva y asiento.

El forense alza la sábana y mis ojos se abren de golpe e instintivamente mi cuerpo se hace hacia atrás. No puedo describir su cuerpo, la manera en que ha quedado tras el accidente y las quemaduras. No la reconozco en lo absoluto. Puede o no ser ella, puede ser cualquier otra. Niego frenéticamente.

—No es— murmuro.

El hombre cubre el cuerpo y asiente.

Piensa un poco y habla lentamente en un casi perfecto español.

—Los cambios de un cuerpo tras un accidente pueden modificar la estructura de un rostro, es duro de comprender. Pero… Los registros dentales coinciden.

—¡NO! — Grito horrorizado.

—Señor… Tranquilícese— me pide—. Pero aunque sea difícil de entender debemos confirmarlo. Se encontró algo junto a ella, ¿Lo reconoce?

Las lágrimas salen silenciosas y el llanto es completo y real cuando de una bolsa plastificada y de zipper, saca un collar de oro rosa en forma de corazón, con una campana tallada en color plata, con la insignia de _"Capri"_ a un costado y la frase "Campanelle".

Mi corazón se rompe sin más y para siempre cuando leo lo que dice detrás.

—" _La prima volta, mia pace, la mia musica" (1)_

Su collar.

—Tiene que ser una equivocación— susurro envuelto en llanto y agonía.

—Me temo que no— responde cabizbajo—. Lo siento mucho.

El hombre me deja solo y yo tomo el collar de oro blanco entre las manos. Estoy consciente de que el regalo es único e irrepetible. Lo mandé a hacer exclusivamente para ella. El dolor de la confirmación de su muerte me marca para siempre y es irreversible.

Me aferro a su cuerpo suavemente y lloro como niño pequeño sobre su regazo. Su calidez inexistente es el claro recordatorio de que no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo.

—Lo siento mi amor— gimoteo quedo—, por dejarte en este lugar frío y tan sola. No vas a estar sola, cariño. No más— le prometo.

Me limpio las lágrimas y guardo el collar en mi bolsillo.

Salgo de la morgue con las mejillas bañadas en llanto mientras el médico me espera.

—Firme aquí— me pide.

Lo hago.

—¿Cuándo puedo llevarla a casa?

El hombre suspira.

—¿A dónde irá?

—Volveremos a Estados Unidos.

El médico asiente.

—Esta tarde ella estará lista, ¿Cremación?

Niego rotundamente.

—No más de eso.

Salgo de la habitación con el estómago revuelto a paso firme. Al abrir la puerta, Sam y los demás se levantan con urgencia y me encuentran.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Suspiro aguantando la compostura.

—Volveremos a casa y le daremos la sepultura que merece— espeto sin más y salgo de ahí como si de eso dependiese mi vida o en este caso, mi cordura.

 ** _x.x.x_**

Para esa tarde, he hablado con mi padre comunicándole la noticia, no quiero que nadie se entere en lo absoluto. Él está en shock e incapaz de creerlo. Me pide fortaleza y yo solo le puede prometer que lo haré. Le digo que partiré a Nueva York y que hablaré con la madre de Isabella antes de llegar. Me sugiere tacto, le digo que lo haré.

Desea que mantenga la cordura y que sea sensato, que me espera en casa y que me ama. Yo lo agradezco.

Al terminar, Garrett me mira y suspira.

—Te marchas.

—No puedo quedarme más— respondo.

—Lo entiendo, sé lo que estás pasando. No quería que terminases lastimado, hijo.

—Nadie quiere eso, pero la vida no es tan fácil.

Se acerca y me abraza suavemente.

—Llámame si me necesitas.

Asiento sin más. Me besa la mejilla izquierda y sonríe.

—No estás solo.

Lo estoy pero él quiere hacerme creer lo contrario.

Me despido con un hasta pronto y la promesa de volver a vernos. Promesa que no creo cumplir.

Salimos de Lugano al cuarto para las cinco de la tarde. Me mantengo callado y firme con el reloj y la cadena pesando toneladas en mi bolsillo. Sam trata de hacerme conversación y a pesar de que lo escucho, no tengo interés. Me tomo varios medicamentos el dolor de la costilla que ahora me resulta más molesto y tranquilizantes para mis nervios de papel.

Dormito un poco y despierto de vez en cuando. El vuelo, gracias a todo lo divino, es directo.

Casi dieciséis horas después llegamos a Nueva York. El retorno más triste de toda mi vida. Porto mis gafas oscuras y he encargado explícitamente que los paparazis se mantengan al margen.

El cuerpo de mi _campanas_ es transportado a una de las capillas más bonitas que se encontró para ser preparada para el funeral. Su ataúd estará explícitamente sellado debido a las causas de muerte. A mi aunque no me parece la idea, debo admitir que entre menos se mofen de su estado, mejor. No quiero curiosos _amarillentos(2)_ tomando fotos o vídeos, ella merece respeto.

Llego a mi casa y lo primero que me pasa es recibir insistentes llamadas de mis conocidos que solo quieren saberlo todo por morbo. Para evitar eso, llamo a mi padre diciéndole que he llegado a la ciudad, que estoy bien y que lo llamaré a la hora del funeral. Acto seguido, desconecto el teléfono de casa para no recibir más llamadas y me comunico con la señora Swan desde mi celular.

Su llanto me rompe por dentro. Me pide que le cuente cosas de su dulce niña, que si fue feliz los últimos momentos y yo le miento con un nudo en la garganta, a sabiendas de todo lo que le dije. Le cuento mejor, su experiencia en la fábrica de chocolates, de cómo estaba contenta de poder estar ahí. Los regalos que hizo, las amistades que nos llevamos en Capri, sus paseos, todas las cosas que aprendió y las fotos que tomó.

La señora Swan busca ese consuelo en mí y no sabe que yo también lo necesito.

— _Ella nunca quiso casarse con nadie, Edward_ — murmura a través del auricular—. _Nunca fue una chica enamoradiza, pero cuando me confesó que estaba contigo, su voz, su actitud, volvió a ser la de la niña que alguna vez tuve en casa antes de entrar a la universidad_ — hipeó. _Mi Bells se enamoró por vez primera._

Yo no aguanto el llanto y lloro en silencio.

—Yo la amo con toda mi alma, señora Swan. Siempre la amaré.

— _Me alegro escuchar eso… Saber que mi preciosa bebé, fue amada en esta vida._

Esta noche apenas como. Bebo hasta más no poder y los medicamentos hacen el efecto menos saludable posible a causa del alcohol. Cerca de las diez de la noche, el elevador se abre y a su paso, Emmet McCarthy entre consigo mientras una mujer le sigue los pasos.

Sonrío ante su visita.

—¡Hermano! — grito borracho a más no poder.

—Edward— corre a mi lado y me levanta del suelo—. Santo Dios, ¿Estás loco?

Una cabellera rubia se asoma por su espalda y me mira tímidamente. Está con los ojos hinchados y mocosa.

—Señorita Hale, ¿cómo le va?

—Estoy bien, señor Cullen. ¿Qué tal está usted?

Hago un puchero mientras McCarthy me levanta del suelo y me sienta en el mueble, tirando las botellas al piso.

—He estado mejor…— digo con la lengua trastabillándome en la boca y recargando la espalda de golpe en el asiento.

—Estás hecho un desastre— murmura el gigante castaño.

—Gracias — me burlo de mi mismo.

Rosalie me mira sin reconocerme.

—¿Necesita algo? ¿Gusta de comer? Puedo prepararle algo…

—Te lo agradecería, Rose— dice Emm.

—No, no, no…— suspiro—. No es necesario.

Mi amigo me mira a los ojos.

—Estás en los huesos y sobreviviendo de alcohol no es la mejor manera. Rosalie, por favor procede y tú— me habla—, vas a comer. Vas a estar sobrio y vas a intentar dormir. Mañana nos espera un duro día.

Niego.

—No quiero.

—No me obligues a meterte una sonda si es necesario. Te vas alimentar y vas a estar bien.

Bien, es una palabra sobrevaluada. No lo creo, no puedo estar bien.

Media hora después la señorita Hale está sacando del horno una lasaña cremosa. No miento, el estómago me ruge. Todos hacen por acompañarme a manera de animarme como si fuese un niño pequeño. Pruebo y famélico la como y repito el platillo. Está deliciosa, no sabía de los dotes culinarios de la señorita Hale y me siento un asno por haber alguna vez puesto en duda su inteligencia. Ella es buena.

—Está delicioso, gracias— digo honesto y menos borracho.

—De nada — sonríe apenas—, pero la receta no es mía— dice picoteando su plato—. Cuando estaba sola en casa, tenía que comprarlo todo porque no sabía nada y entonces, Bella me enseñó y…— levanta la mirada de golpe y niega arrepintiéndose—. Perdóneme — llora—, lo siento. No quería…

Trago mi bocado mientras ella llora y Emmet la consuela.

—No importa— miro el plato—, no mencionarla no hace que no sea cierto lo que haya pasado.

Y suspiro agradecido. Mi amor ahora es un ángel, un ángel que me cuida a través de sus amigos. Gracias mi vida.

—Rose no quiso, Edward— se disculpa el gigante.

Yo asiento.

—Lo sé, era su amiga. Es normal que le duela, pero perdí mi vida entera, es normal que me duela a mi también.

No responde, porque no hay palabras para eso.

—Gracias por la cena, señorita Hale— sonrío apenas amable, me levanto y comienzo a retirarme.

—Edward— me llama Emmet y yo me giro.

—Dime.

—¿Te importaría si nos quedamos aquí? — pregunta preocupado.

Conozco perfectamente a Emmet y sé que le inquieta que haga una locura, por eso desea cuidarme. Sus ojos cristalinos lo dicen todo, me quiere y está nervioso con el hecho de dejarme solo.

—Claro, tomen la habitación que gusten— espeto sin más y me encierro en mi cuarto.

Me doy un baño a consciencia y me tiro en la cama. Afuera llueve a cantaros. No me sorprendería que por la mañana estuviese lloviendo también o nevando.

Tengo frío y por fin agradezco que esta noche mi estómago tenga compasión de mí y retenga todo.

Me duermo inmediatamente, a sabiendas que han puesto el medicamento en mi jugo. Se los agradezco en silencio desde mi habitación y esa noche, gracias a todo lo divino, no sueño absolutamente nada.

 ** _x.x.x_**

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto con la cabeza despejada. Me levanto temprano y me doy una larga ducha esperando poder retrasar el momento lo más posible.

Me miro al espejo después de días de no hacerlo. Tengo una barba incipiente y rasposa, grandes ojeras violáceas debajo de los parpados y estoy más pálido de lo normal. Mis ojos se ven demasiado grandes en mi rostro. Mi cabello algo largo y rebelde y mi delgadez es notablemente enfermiza.

No me importa.

Elijo un traje oscuro y una gabardina a juego. Me coloco guantes a causa del frío y me pongo una bufanda gruesa para cubrir mi pecho.

Salgo de la habitación y me encamino a la cocina, en donde una Rosalie cambiada y lista prepara el desayuno.

—Buen día señor— saluda por cortesía aunque no tenga nada de bueno y me sirve un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino.

—Gracias. ¿Emmet?

—Haciendo llamadas— susurra.

—Bien — contesto.

Comienzo a comer de buena gana, pero esta mañana mi estómago no está de mi lado. No consumo todo y me sirvo mejor una taza de café negra y sin azúcar.

Al poco tiempo, McCarthy sale y me saluda.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien— miento.

No me cree.

—Pensé que tendría la necesidad de tirar la puerta.

—Ya ves que no fue así— evito su mirada.

El hombre suspira y mira por su reloj.

—Falta una hora, es tiempo de irnos.

Yo me tenso.

Afuera llueve.

—Yo… No sé si esté listo para irme.

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunta estupefacto—. Es el funeral de…

—¡No lo digas! —grito golpeando la mesa violentamente—. No es un maldito funeral… Es… Una despedida… Es… Eso…

Rose se sobresalta y mira a Emmet asustada.

—De acuerdo— murmura—, pero tranquilízate. Nos iremos cuando estés más tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias— musito y miro hacia la taza, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar así que me devuelvo a mi habitación.

Me encierro a cal y a canto y me tiro sobre la cama mientras cierro los ojos.

Afuera, una tienda como siempre, pone música cuando acaba de abrir para recibir a los clientes. Mi boca tiembla cuando reconozco la pieza. Es _Con Te Partiro_ de Andrea Bochelli y Sara Brightman. Recuerdo perfectamente la ocasión que Bella la puso la primera que tuvimos una cita. La quité porque me recordaba a mi madre, ahora me recuerda a ella.

¿Es acaso verdad?

 _It's time to say goodbye?_

¿Es acaso una señal por parte de ella? ¿Me está diciendo que es tiempo de decir adiós? ¿Adiós o hasta pronto? Me remuevo en la cama incómodo. La voz del hombre se cuela en mi piel, entre el dolor y el alma.

Niego. No puedo despedirme aún de ella. Tengo un odio tan grande contra la vida que siquiera pensar que yo tengo un futuro y ella no, es el acto más egoísta que puedo hacer. Pero no puedo tenerla por siempre, es algo de lo que estoy consciente. Es algo que es normal de creer pero que no puedo aceptar.

Una brisa suave mueve mi cabello y yo sonrío.

—Será duro, mi niña… Pero debo dejarte ir— bajo la cabeza y niego—. No estarás sola, cariño. Lo prometo.

Salgo de la habitación y Emmet junto con Rose me miran con angustia.

Trato de recomponerme.

—¿Y bien?

Asiento.

—Estoy listo para decirle adiós— respondo con un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos me miran. Rosalie lloriquea un poco y se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Andando, es tarde— comenta mi amigo.

Viajamos en un auto los tres hasta St. Mark's in the Bowery, hasta la pequeña iglesia de East Village. La segunda iglesia más antigua de Manhattan. He escogido este lugar porque está lejos de los curiosos y porque la misma iglesia nos protegerá de la lluvia. Esta misma mañana, le he dicho a la señora Swan que yo me encargaré de todo, la hora del lugar y que puede llevar a sus familiares más cercanos, porque quiero que sea una despedida intima. A mi dulce amor no le gustaba llamar la atención.

En las puertas del mausoleo, me quedo dentro del auto incapaz de salir. Emmet me habla y yo parpadeo asustado.

—Llegamos— me indica.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva y asiento.

Salgo del auto, con los pies pesándome toneladas.

Cuando piso la entrada de la iglesia, mi corazón se congela. El lugar está lleno de ranúnculos de todas tonalidades, hermosamente colocados inundando el féretro que está al final de la habitación, un féretro demasiado pequeño para recordar su verdadera altura. Hay una minúscula cantidad de gente. Me hace sentir tranquilo. Hay unas amistades que dejó en la oficina, las secretarías, las personas que la veían, incluso el guardia de seguridad que la saludaba siempre.

No desconozco a nadie, parece que mi amor tenía poco amigos.

Todos me saludan amablemente, como si supieran que soy uno de los hombres más afectados con su partida.

La señora Swan está junto al féretro mientras su esposo la sostiene en brazos. Charles luce viejo y demacrado. Yo no puedo evitar sentir odio contra él.

Al verme, Renee corre hasta a mí y se echa entre mis brazos con el más profundo y desgarrador de los llantos. Aguanto el dolor y el peso del suyo mientras Emmet la mira con pena.

—¡Mi hija! — Solloza en un mar de lágrimas—, mi pobre bebé.

Pongo mi máscara de duro ante la situación y palmeo suavemente su espalda mientras el viejo Swan mantiene los ojos rojos y la mirada temblorosa.

—No sabe cuánto lamento su pérdida, señora Swan.

Entre más le doy consuelo, más está llena de llanto. Su esposo camino a su lado y la sostiene contra su pecho.

—Tranquila, querida. Debemos ser fuertes, Isabella odia que estés triste— murmura besando su cabeza.

Reneé hipea más bajo mientras el viejo me mira con odio. Puedo leer sus pensamientos, está enojado conmigo, más que eso. Me culpa de la muerte de su pequeña hija. Quizá por haberla sacado del país sin su consentimiento o por el simple hecho de haberme siquiera fijado en ella. No me importa. Quizá ya todos lo saben, que estuvimos juntos por el periodo más corto pero el más feliz de nuestras vidas. Tenía tan solo veinticinco años, pero sé que fue feliz en ese tiempo.

—Señor Cullen— habla con voz profunda—, gracias por los servicios.

—De nada, señor Swan— comento con voz firme y me acerco a él para guardar privacidad—. No tengo nada que ocultarle, pues bien sabrá la veacidad de los hechos. Estoy enamorado de su hija desde que la conocí y ahora la despido porque una parte de mí vida se fue con ella.

—¡Insolente! Ella estaba comprometida— saca su furia contenida.

Niego.

—No es lugar ni tiempo— le reitero guardando compostura.

—Sí tú no hubieses puesto tus sucios ojos en ella, ¡Aún estaría viva! —grita llorando de rabia.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada.

Puede que tenga razón. Puede que la razón del final de sus días, haya sido yo.

—Yo la amo, la amaba, lo haré— digo con los dientes apretados—. Usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que fue quererla— le digo en su cara—. Todas las cosas que le obligó a hacer, no la dejó seguir sus sueños. ¡No la dejó vivir! — Le escupo—. No me venga usted a decirme, doble moralista qué es y que fue amarla, porque nunca lo hizo. ¡Sólo fue su maldito cheque de garantía para no hundirse en la miseria! — le apunto con el dedo y Emmet me sostiene para que no prosiga con el escándalo.

—Edward… Basta… Ten respeto por ella— murmura.

Lo miro a los ojos.

—Haré todo por ella— respondo—, incluso dejar al malnacido de su padre quedarse aunque no lo merezca— miro a la madre temblorosa y suspiro, Charles parece estupefacto, incapaz de responder—. Discúlpeme, señora. Mis profundas condolencias. Estaré para lo que necesite. Con permiso.

Rose y Emmet me siguen cerca del féretro mientras algunos compañeros de la oficina me dan el pésame. La pareja Swan se retiran a un lugar más privado.

Minutos más tarde, mi padre llega con un ramo de rosas blancas enorme. Me ubica y pronto me da un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás? — me pregunta.

Destruido, pienso.

—Bien.

—Lo lamento— susurra.

Yo más.

—Gracias, papá.

Mira alrededor y nota el perfume de las flores y se percata de que no son los típicos que estarían en un funeral.

—Que flor tan más curiosa.

Sonrío apenas.

—Son sus favoritas. Me lo confesó hace tiempo atrás.

—Parece que le conocías mejor que yo— dice alzando el ramo un poco avergonzado.

¿Qué si le conocía? Pasaba noches enteras aprendiéndome los detalles de su rostro mientras dormía, sus manías, aficiones, gustos culposos, costumbres extrañas, lindos comportamientos, aprendí a descifrar su humor dependiendo de las mañanas y cómo había pasado la noche anterior conmigo, amándonos, entregándonos.

El dolor vuelve constante y punzante. Me trago la tristeza.

—Gracias por las rosas, son blancas y puras como ella.

Carlisle me palmea el hombro.

—Estaremos bien, hijo. No estás solo.

Quiero decirle que le agradezco todo y que estoy tranquilo sabiendo que está conmigo, pero todo se descompone cuando el hijo de puta de Jacob Black entra a la iglesia con un grupo de gente cuidándole la espalda. Llama la atención como el vanidoso pavorreal que es y mira a todos lados mientras se acomoda su traje de marca y se abrocha un botón. Yo gruño de rabia mientras mi padre me sostiene por el brazo y le da las flores a la señorita Hale.

—¿Qué hace aquí? — inquiero lleno de odio y coraje.

Black se pasea por el lugar sonriente y recibiendo las condolencias de los presentes. Con la mirada, busca a los Swan para encontrarlo mientras camino con una mano en el bolsillo derecho haciéndose el interesante.

Estoy a punto de echarlo a golpes de aquí pero me contengo.

—Ese hijo de puta— murmuro.

—Edward— me regaña mi padre—, respeto por favor.

Suspiro y me arrepiento. Tiene razón.

Cuando termina de _consolar_ a los padres de mi _Campanas_ , su mirada me ubica entre la multitud y deja de sonreír. Se quita las gafas y me mira provocativamente con furia. Hay una evidente y palpable tensión entre los dos.

Se pasa de largo y rompe la conexión mientras yo amago un pie hacia delante para exigirle que se largue.

—Si vas a hablar con él, al menos que nos sea aquí donde ella yace. Por favor— me pide mi padre.

—Estoy bien, papá— miento.

—No te creo— responde—, sé cómo eres y si bien no me equivoco estás queriendo molerlo a golpes.

Con el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una línea firma y dura, me quedo en mi lugar.

Lo sé, mi padre tiene toda la razón, pero no quiero molerlo a golpes: lo quiero matar.

Sus ojos y los míos se encuentran de vez en cuando hasta formar casi chispas en el ambiente. Cuando el sacerdote oficia una misa en honor de mi pequeña, es uno de los pocos momentos en los que me siento en paz.

Al terminar, Rose se ofrece a traerme algo de beber.

—¿Lo necesita, señor?

—Estoy bien, señorita Hale. Gracias.

Ella me sonríe cálidamente y se retira junto con mi amigo. Algo me dice que se gustan pero no quieren demostrarlo frente a mí para no hacerme entrar en algún tipo de incomodidad, o yo qué sé. Mi amigo luce feliz cuando está cerca y ella es una buena mujer. Se merecen.

Pero estoy tan distraído en mis propios pensamientos que no noto cuando el malnacido de Black se para frente a mí y se quita los lentes.

—¿Qué tal, Cullen? — me tiende la mano.

Yo parpadeo perplejo y suspiro alzando el cuello sin tomar siquiera la consideración de saludarle.

—Señor Black.

Baja la mano y ríe.

—Esto es como la primera vez que ella nos presentó. Usted no me saluda pero yo debo estar obligado a ser amable.

—No estamos concretando un negocio, la amabilidad solo es un protocolo en estos tiempos.

Black se tensa y vuelve a sonreír. Me dan ganas de romperla la cara a golpes para que deje de hacerlo.

—Está usted muy acorde a la ocasión: frío, distante y calculador. _Mi mujer_ — se mofa de mí y yo no puedo evitar gruñir—, siempre me comentó que usted era una máquina de trabajo, una hombre de hielo con las emociones— se bambolea en los pies casualmente—, pero veo que en parte no es así. La familia Black y Swan le tiene en gran aprecio el acto de solidaridad para con sus colegas. Perdimos una gran mujer, un bloque más de Enterpresis Cullen. Lo lamento mucho.

¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁ DICIENDO!?

—¿Es acaso usted un reverendo canalla imbécil? — pregunto con la mayor seriedad del mundo.

Black parece haber recibido una fuerte bofetada.

—¿Disculpe?

—Lo que escuchó y si no lo hizo, le repito la pregunta: ¿Es usted un canalla imbécil?

—Señor Cullen…— dice indignado.

—Antes que salga con la mierda más falsamente moralista que he escuchado en mi vida, le reitero algo. Grupo E., hace caso a la pérdida irreparable como equipo de la señorita Isabella Swan, no es reemplazable para nadie, ni siquiera para una empresa y como persona, deja un vacío enorme en la vida de quienes coincidimos en esta vida con su hermosa persona, y si usted me viene a decir que la perdida de la que usted asegura quien fue se pareja, es un hecho irrelevante, puede retirarse e irse a la puta mierda antes de que mate a golpes por el ser el cretino más hijo de puta de la tierra. Y no haré que lo saquen, lo sacaré con mis propias manos.

La cara de Jacob Black es un poema.

—No puede hablarme así en el funeral de MI MUJER— Reitera.

Yo niego.

—Retírese.

—No lo haré— se encara.

—¿Qué mierdas buscas, Black? — Dejo de lado la formalidad y lo encaro pecho a pecho—. ¿Publicidad? ¿Quieres ser famoso a causa de su muerte? ¿Alzar tus intereses? ¡Buscar lucro, hijo de puta! — alzo la voz y todos me miran.

Black hace un gesto burlón.

—No hagas escándalos, Cullen. No nos conviene a ninguno de los dos— dice murmurando mientras todos cuchichean sobre la escena—. Sabes perfectamente que todo es un negocio. Nadie hablará de los dos si desmientes que Isabella y tú eran amantes y que solo te buscó por dinero, podemos unir imperios buscando la _reconciliación_ de corazones rotos que terminó con su muerte y bueno, a los paparazis le gusta lo cursi. Ya sabes, renacer del fuego como el fénix. Ambos, ¿Qué dices?

Mi cuerpo se llena de rabia, tiemblo a más no poder.

Estoy a punto de matarlo a golpes pero sé que no es el lugar ni el momento. Este hijo de perra no le duele ni un poco la pérdida de mi hermosa Bella. ¡Sólo está buscando ganar más dinero a expendas de su muerte!

—Retírate— le pido con los dientes apretados y los puños rojos de la fuerza.

Se sonríe de lado.

—Vamos, piénsalo. Ni siquiera me va importar que te la hayas cogido por primera vez— se ríe—, podemos decir que jugó con los dos. Solo fue karmático.

Grito enfurecido y me abalanzo sobre él sin importar nada.

—¡Te voy a matar! — gruño y comienzo a golpearlo con toda la furia y el dolor que me produce la pérdida del amor de mi vida, sus palabras sucias y egoístas de mierda y el enojo y la desesperación de haberla perdido, pero sobre todo, la rabia e impotencia de que no me haya llevado con ella.

 _(1)La primera vez, mi paz, mi música._

(2)Hace referencia a la gente morbosa que solo va a los lugares para poder mirar y hablar del tema, no están por respeto.


	42. Punto y coma

_**Capítulo**_

 _ **-41-**_

 _Punto y coma_

 _Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes no._

 _ **x.x.x.x**_

La gente murmura avergonzada y entretenida con el espectáculo que presencia. Los hombres de Black me retienen sostenido por los brazos y el tórax mientras aprietan fuertemente ahí en donde la costilla duele más.

No hago ningún gesto de dolor, a excepción de la rabia y las ganas de matarlo por las cosas que acaba de decir.

Se limpia un hilo de sangre de los labios mientras entre la multitud un Charles Swan furibundo sale de entre la gente.

—¡Basta ya! — grita—. Esta no es una maldita cantina, por el amor de Dios. Es el funeral de MI HIJA— se jacta— y me importa un bledo cuales sean sus malditos problemas, pero les voy a pedir a ambos que se retiren antes de que vuelvan a ofender su memoria una vez más— entonces me mira—, y no me importa que usted haya ofrecido el completo servicio pero su actitud neandertal solo ofende a los dolientes, a mi esposa— la sostiene entre sus brazos—. Y usted, señor Black, no puede simplemente aparecerse así como así después de — y calla de la nada—: Hablaremos después.

Se da la vuelta y yo me suelto de golpe de los hombres que cuidan al perro.

—No me voy a retirar, así me echen volveré. Me quedaré aquí hasta el final y tú— apunto al perro—, será mejor que te largues antes de que esta vez si te mate a patadas.

Black no hace ningún gesto y suspira acomodándose su traje caro. Se limita a mirarme con el mismo odio desvergonzado de siempre y hace un gesto altivo.

—Mis disculpas a todos — murmura y se retira haciendo un movimiento de dedos mientras su compañía se marcha.

Carlisle camina a mi lado y me toma del brazo.

—¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?

Yo hago puños mis manos y aprieto los dientes.

—Evitaron un homicidio— respondo.

Mi padre hace un gesto de reprimenda pero no dice nada más. Vuelve a su lugar junto con Rose y Emmet, el cual desconcertado, espera el momento en que me dé un ataque de locura y salte sobre Charles Swan.

Pasado un rato, la gente comienza a llegar de nuevo. Esta vez, son compañeros de la universidad de Bella. Todos consuelan más a la madre, pues según escucho, el padre jamás tuvo mucho que ver en su vida escolar más que en lo económico. El único apoyo de mi chica, fue su madre y abuelo, fuera de eso, estaba sola.

Me deleito escuchando casi a escondidas las anécdotas de algunos de sus compañeros, como el hecho de que era buena ayudando en las tareas y la primera en la clase. Sus pocos atributos como buena equilibrista y sus múltiples accidentes con los pilares de libros que siempre cargaba. Estoy embelesado y sonriente, es como volver a escuchar de ella.

Alguien toca mi hombro y yo giro la cabeza, distraído.

— Edward— suspira mi padre—, es la hora.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y asiento sin más. Es hora de decirle adiós.

La gente comienza a hacer un murmullo cuando empiezan a despejar el féretro del inmenso jardín de flores que hay a su alrededor. Mis ojos comienzan a picar de manera extraña mientras mi padre me sostiene. El servicio funerario despeja el camino mientras un sacerdote encabeza la fila.

La madre y el padre son los primeros en formarse mientras yo les sigo a paso tembloroso y me adelanto.

Le toco el hombro a uno de los hombres que pretende cargar la caja y carraspeo.

—Quiero hacerlo yo— le murmuro.

El hombre asiente y me cede el lugar. Cargo con el peso de la esquina inferior derecha y mi hombro lastimado palpita en una punzada de dolor mientras mi puño sujeta la caja. Aguanto y suspiro, esto es lo más triste que he hecho en mi vida. Salimos de la capilla a paso lento, mientras un lluvia pesada nos moja. Un montón de paraguas se abren a la par que el cielo nos mira, triste y desolado.

Caminamos a un paso firme y decidido, esperando que sea eterno para mí ese camino. Llegamos fácil, hasta un pequeño jardín en el cual estará su cuerpo. El féretro es colocado en una base metálica donde se colocan las cuatro puntas y un pasto artificial cubre la tierra rota.

Debajo de la lluvia, miro sin poder creer lo que sucede. Mi padre insiste en protegerme con su paraguas pero yo me niego, no vuelve a intentarlo. Los murmullos de las voces son meros sonidos sin sentido, yo no puedo dejar de mirar el ataúd.

Las lágrimas se confunden con el agua, la gente comienza a llorar cuando el cuerpo desciende. Mi alma se va con él. Los puños de mis manos son dos rocas pesadas, esto de verdad o puede estar sucediendo.

Un canto celestial se escucha coreado, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando al pasar de los minutos el ataúd desciende. Me duele en el alma. Mis piernas tiemblan de un modo incontrolable a la par que escucho el llanto desgarrado de Reneé casi arrojándose al sepulcro. Mi padre me toma del hombro pero yo no lo miro.

El sacerdote bendice y reza, yo imploro porque todo sea mentira o una pesadilla. Cierro los ojos y me aferro a la fantasía.

 _Ella está viva, ella solo está dormida. Pronto despertará_ , pienso casi llegando a la locura.

—Edward— murmura Emmet mientras un temblor se apodera de mi cuerpo—, tranquilízate.

Yo lo miro sin poder enfocar la vista. ¿Qué cosas me dices? Eso es imposible.

La tierra es ahora lo único que se admira y yo no puedo más. Estoy muerto, tanto como ella.

 _ **x.x.x.**_

La lluvia me baña completamente. Lloro como niño pequeño de rodillas frente el sepulcro. Su lugar lleno de flores, mis manos sucias por el lodo, no es verdad, no es verdad. Estoy enojado, dolido, estoy furibundo. Quiero golpear a alguien, quiero gritarle al mundo que todo es una porquería, que en ningún momento fui feliz hasta que la conocí, hasta que ella entró a mi vida. ¿Ahora así me castiga Dios después de todo lo que hice? ¿Después de la muerte de Rebecca? ¿Después de todas las cosas malas que les dije a las mujeres que alguna vez intentaron quererme? ¿Esto es por eso?

—¡Estoy molesto contigo!— grito lleno de dolor mientras un rayo parte el cielo—, ¡¿Me escuchas, Dios?! ¡Estoy enojado...! ¡No! ¡Estoy más que eso! ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE QUITARME MI ÚNICO RAYO DE LUZ! ¿Por qué me dejó solo? ¡Yo la amo! ¡La amaré hasta que me muera! ¡Tú me la quitaste! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Era demasiado buena para mí? ¡¿EH?! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! — grito llorando—, pero también estoy enojado con ella... ¡Por haberme abandonado! ¡Por haberme dejado solo! Porque le pedí que no me dejara solo... ¡Le dije que me llevara consigo! ¡SE LO IMPLORÉ!

Grito como un loco golpeando la tierra y sacando el dolor a mi modo.

Emmet corre a mi lado y me toma por lo hombros, casi tan mojado como yo.

—¡Edward! Maldita sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Déjame en paz— le grito—, quiero estar solo...

—No te voy a dejar aquí, ¿Te quieres morir de una maldita hipotermia?

—Me da igual— respondo mirando a la nada.

—Estás loco... Vamos a casa... Mañana puedes volver si quieres — susurra con un tono tranquilizador—. Yo mismo te traeré si así lo quieres.

Lo miro a la cara y por vez primera la ráfaga de un viento helado me cala los huesos. Tiemblo.

Me levanto hecho un desastre y sostenido por su cuerpo, avanzo hasta uno de los autos.

Cuando entro, miro hacia la ventana mientras me pasa una toalla por los hombros.

—Llamaré a Rose para que nos ayude a hacerte algo de comer, ¿Te parece?

Yo no respondo mientras las lágrimas vuelven a descender. Ante mi silencio, se limita a viajar por la carretera con la mirada preocupada y las manos firmes al volante.

 _ **Tres semanas después.**_

Miro por la ventana mientras el frío de la ciudad congela los cristales. Mi barba incipiente pica cuando retraigo la cara y me dejo caer en el sofá mullido que está cerca de la chimenea. Tomo una botella y bebo de una sola varios tragos de coñac. Cuando me da curiosidad, miro el reloj de mi mano, el cual tintinea perezoso en mi muy delgada muñeca. Hay botellas a mi alrededor, en una especie de ritual extraño.

Son las ocho menos cuatro de la mañana y ya estoy bebiendo. Me levanto directo a la cocina y busco en el refrigerador algo que pueda tranquilizar mi hambre. Nadie ha venido en días, creo que se han cansado de insistir y de mis múltiples actos groseros para con ellos. El único que no se rinde es Carlisle, parece aferrado a tener contacto conmigo, limitándose a visitarme cada dos días para dejarme ropa limpia y comida en cajas, ya que le advertí que no quería gente en casa yendo de un lado a otro como si fuese paralitico. Hablamos por teléfono apenas uno minutos en los que se asegura de que sigo vivo y cuelgo antes de que siquiera mencione _el tema_.

No me gusta que me pregunten cómo estoy, cómo me siento, qué he hecho las últimas semanas, cómo lo estoy sobrellevando. Todas esas preguntas solo sirven para poder avivar la llama de mi furia y mis ganas de matarlos.

Miro en el refrigerador y solo encuentro agua embotellado, pastas caducadas, sopas abiertas a medio consumir y leche agria. Hago un gesto de asco y cierro la puerta de golpe. Miro de nuevo mi reloj, es casi un tic nervioso.

Me siento como si estuviese esperando algo que no va a pasar.

Toco de nuevo mi barba y lo hago a manera cavilación. ¿Tengo que salir a comprar de comer? Mi tripa duele. Parezco un vagabundo en una casa de ricos, alguien que pide limosna y caridad a gritos. Huelo fatal. Voy al baño y me dispongo a ducharme a consciencia.

Cuando termino extrañamente siento mi cuerpo menos pesado. Me miro al espejo y quitarme la barba me da pereza, me gusta porque no me parezco al de antes y dos enormes círculos morados debajo de mis ojos me hacen como un completo muerto viviente. Bueno, luzco enfermizo.

No me preocupa mi aspecto, hace semanas que nadie me mira. En la oficina, Emmet está cargo y mi padre lo secunda, hay tanto trabajo que hasta cierto punto no soy el centro de atención.

Bajo por primera vez del edificio vestido en ropas oscuras y lentes. Hace frío aún. La gente hace por saludarme pero yo no respondo. Cuando pienso que voy a tomar un auto, desisto, mis piernas atrofiadas necesitan caminar.

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos y camino sin saber a donde llegar exactamente. ¿Qué más da?

Mientras avanzo con la cabeza metida en un gorro amplio, me da el olor de comida caliente.

Entro hipnotizado y me quedo a mitad del lugar. Un restaurante de comida casera muy lejos de ser de lujo. Me acomodo lo más alejado de los comensales y miro la carta mientras la mesera me mira con cara de susto.

—¿Señor?

Levanto la vista, con la boca salivando.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tiene para pagar?

La miro extrañado, ¿Tan mal me veo?

—Lo tengo — respondo sacando un puñado de billetes de diez dólares.

La mujer asiente y suspira.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

Yo miro entusiasmado la comida.

—Quiero cuatro huevos fritos con jamón, no se limite en el tocino. Me gustaría también jugo de naranja, una jarra entera. Panqueques, al menos siete. Café con leche, hace tiempo que no bebo uno, también quiero esta cosa que se ve deliciosa, ¿qué es?

—Es fruta picada con yogurt y granola. ¿Melón o papaya?

Suspiro.

—Ambos.

La mujer apunta.

—¿Algo más?

—Traiga pan, panques de preferencia.

Asombrada asiente y creo adivinar que está pensando en sí soy recién egresado de algún hospital o un manicomio.

Yo tamborileo los dedos y suspiro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la mujer llega con todo mi pedido y comienzo a comer salvajemente. Los demás comensales me miran con asombro cuando luego de menos de diez minutos voy por el tercer plato.

Todo me sabe delicioso y el hambre no para.

Agradecido con cada bocado, bebo y bebo del jugo y picoteo de varios platillos. Parezco una aspiradora.

Desayuno como no lo había hecho en días mientras la pesadez de la comida es una sensación casi nueva.

Al levantarme, un hombre — que me parece que cuida a las meseras— me mira dudoso. Voy directo a la caja y pido la cuenta.

—Son sesenta y nueve con ochenta.

Entrego un billete de cien y digo que se quede con el resto.

—¿Mucho dinero amigo?— pregunta el hombre de brazos cruzados—. Debería quedarse con el cambio, podría hacerle falta.

—No, gracias— contesto a manera de burla—. Puedo volver a pedir limosna en el metro— sonrío de lado.

Al sujeto no le hace mucha gracia mientras tomo un mondadientes y lo meto a mi boca. Me despido no sin antes recibir una bolsa de sándwiches por parte de la cocinera. Se lo agradezco y salgo del local. Es temprano y no quiero volver _a casa_. Entonces decido caminar sin rumbo. En el camino, me encuentro a un sin hogar y le doy mi bolsa. Él hombre me agradece y me bendice, asiento solamente porque simplemente estoy maldito.

Cuando me encuentro caminando sin rumbo, llego sin querer a un local con colores chillantes y estrambóticos. Las luces neón a plena mañana son invisibles mientras un hombre abre la persiana y mueve el cartel de _cerrado_ a _abierto_. Me mira un poco y luego se aleja. Yo me toco el brazo sin querer y sin pensarlo entro. Necesito dolor.

Saludo mientras la música comienza a escucharse ascendente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— pregunta el hombre que ahora que lo veo bien, es calvo y lleno de tatuajes.

—Quiero hacerme uno— respondo.

—Soy un profesional, cobro algo elevado.

—No importa, tengo el dinero.

Me mira ceñudo.

—Mira amigo... No quiero problemas... En serio es costoso...

Suspiro comenzándome a encabronar.

—Tengo el dinero, lo quiero ya. ¿Cuánto?

Me hace un gesto de desconfianza.

—Depende del tamaño, ¿Tienes una idea?

Yo asiento.

Me quito la cazadora y después la camisa de mi brazo izquierdo.

—Quiero que cubras esta herida —le señalo donde tocó la bala—. Te lo dejo a tu criterio, eso sí... Incluye uno en especial: una flor.

—¿Me estás dando el permiso de hacer el que yo quiera? Estás loco...

—Dijiste que eras profesional.

Se toca el mentón y lo piensa.

—¿Qué clases de flor quieres?

—Ranúnculos.

 _ **x.x.x**_

Me recuesta sobre una de las sillas mientras ahora estoy desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. La música cambia a _Civil War_ de los Guns And Roses mientras el hombre saca todo el material nuevo de los empaques.

—¿Quieres que sea todo hoy?

—Sí.

—Será muy doloroso— murmura.

—Cierra el local si es necesario, lo pagaré. Pero tiene que ser hoy, no quiero tener la necesidad de volver a salir.

Suspira sin más y comienza a limpiar mi piel. Siento los fríos trazos pasar por mi espalda. Coloco mis manos debajo de mi mentón cuando al cabo de media hora la aguja toca mi piel. Duele, pero me gusta. Es una clase de auto flagelación. Cerca de dos horas ahora va por mi brazo donde siento escocer mi piel de dolor. Le dije que hiciera a su gusto pero no creí que se tomara tanta libertad.

Mi cuerpo se adormece después de un tiempo y lo veo moverse libremente por el lugar hasta cambiar el color de la tinta. Lo veo por el espejo y parece muy concentrado y decidido.

Yo me dejo llevar por el punzante insistente dolor de la aguja y de vez en vez me aferro a las sábanas.

—¿Quieres parar?

—No, sigue.

—Bien— responde.

No sé exactamente cuantas horas estamos aquí pero yo comienzo a dormitar.

El dolor se hace crónico y mi espalda insensible.

Cuando miro por la ventana, ya es tarde y el tatuador ahora pasa un liquido frío por mi espalda que me hace temblar.

—Terminamos— comenta.

Yo asiento y me paro como puedo.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro— contesta caminando hacia un espejo y otro mientras me coloco.

La mitad de mi espalda tiene una ala de ángel que va desde el borde de mi hombro hasta mi brazo casi codo en donde, un ranúnculo se deshoja poco a poco y cubre la herida de la bala. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y mis ojos pican.

—¿Por qué un ala?— inquiero con la voz temblorosa.

—No sé quién eres, no sé tú historia... Pero algo que me dices que perdiste la otra mitad. ¿Puedes volar con una? Inténtalo... — palmea mi brazo intacto—. No sé si ella volverá a encontrarte... Pero tienes que intentarlo.

Absorbo sus palabras cual esponja.

¿Qué me dice? ¿Qué la alcance? ¿O he tomado el mensaje equivocado?

—¿Cuánto es?

—Dos mil— responde.

Le pago con una tarjeta y sorprendido la toma, más aún cuando el débito accede.

Me entrega el recibo, me hace firmar y yo salgo del lugar con la espalda sensible, dolorido, con frío y hambre.

Esta vez no busco ningún restaurante. Mi instinto de antes vuelve, el de buscar problemas. Cerca de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, hay una manzana llena de bares y prostíbulos en donde el alcohol y la degeneración son solicitados y pagados. Camino, las palabras de una mujer de escote pronunciado poco a poco llegan a mis oídos. Ella es coqueta, atrevida pero no me atrae.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos y me decido por uno en el que parece más de motociclistas. Dentro, hay rock pesado, luces rojas y verdes parpadeantes. El cantinero se me acerca y me grita qué se me ofrece, el volumen es fuerte.

Le respondo que una cerveza.

Mientras espero, una mujer de cabello rubio y maltratado se sienta en mis piernas.

—Mira que cosita más rica tenemos aquí. No te había visto por estos lugares, guapo.

El cantinero destapa la botella y advierte a la mujer que me deje tranquilo.

—Está bien— respondo—, no me molesta.

—¿Lo ves, Earl? — se cuelga de mi cuello y se talla contra mi pecho—. Dime, ¿No me vas a invitar algo?

Yo asiento.

—Una cerveza para... La señorita...— ordeno.

El hombre obedece, niega y se retira.

—Vaya... ¡Además de guapo, galante! ¡Miau!— maúlla—. Cuéntame, bebé... ¿Es que acaso buscas algo en especial?

Yo bebo de la cerveza helada.

—Eso depende de lo que ofrezcas— musito.

—Bueno— talla su dedo pulgar por mi rostro—, puedo hacer lo que quieras... Por donde quieras...

Yo sonrío ladino. No sé qué mierdas estoy buscando pero lo que pase, pasará.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde quieras...

—¡JESSICA!— Grita alguien del público—. Maldita puta oxigenada, ¿De nuevo estás tallándole las tetas a medio mundo?

Un hombre gordo y peludo se para y lleva consigo un _taco_ de billar mientras lo aprieta fuertemente entre las manos. Me mira con odio pero yo lo hago sin temor.

Yo no dejo de sonreír, la sensación del peligro me agrada a un punto enfermizo.

—¡Jódete, Carl! Ya no somos nada... ¡Lo sabes!

—Tú eres mía— le argumenta— y no puedo creer que te quieras revolcar con este pendejo que más bien parece moribundo... ¿Cual es tu maldito problema?

Yo me levanto, el hombre me sobrepasa casi medio metro pero me importa una mierda.

—Yo me puedo coger a la mujer que guste y hacer lo que me venga en gana... ¡Me meo en tu puta cara, imbécil!— me burlo y la tomo por la cintura para poder plantarle un fuerte y voraz beso en los labios.

El tacto me da asco, no siento absolutamente nada de placer ni curiosidad por seguir el beso. Tan pronto puedo me separo y la alejo, ella está fascinada. Quiere más.

El hombre obeso revienta el taco y me amenaza con él.

—¡Perro imbécil! ¡Afuera!— grita.

Todos hacen una bulla y salimos al patio, el cantinero así lo exige. No quiere problemas.

Me quito la chaqueta y mi recién hecho tatuaje se muestra. Muchos se asombran, soy musculoso pero a un nivel delgado muy en comparación del hombre que es mi contrincante.

—¡A bailar!— chilla alguien del público.

Carl grita un son de _guerra_ mientras amenaza con clavarme la vara hecha trizas en el cuerpo. Lo esquivo enseguida dándole un certero golpe en el centro del estómago. Se agita y pone rojo y es ahí donde su furia crece. La gente hace apuestas, los escucho, la mayoría en mi contra. Jessica chilla y chifla mientras brinca en sus tacones desgastados, varios hombres mueven billetes al aire mientras giramos de a poco para tentar el uno al otro.

—¡Ven aquí, marica!— me reta el gordo.

Yo sonrío y estúpidamente lo obedezco, recibiendo a cambio un puñetazo en la quijada que me hace caer al suelo y trastabillar.

Se burla escandalosamente mientras me coloca un pie sobre el estómago y mi costilla punza. Yo hago un gesto de dolor y trato de zafarme, pero es imposible. Estoy débil y dolorido. El hombre se aprovecha y comienza a golpearme en el suelo. Giro sobre su pesado pie y logro salir.

Me levanto sobre mis pies y lo embisto hasta lograr tirarlo. Comienzo a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas y rabia consumida, por todo lo que ha pasado, por el último mes en el que he estado recluido por gusto propia, la soledad, la amargura, el llanto que no he tenido desde ese último día, los horas en que la he extrañado, el frío de mi cama, de mi casa, mi cuerpo. Todas esas ocasiones en que quise visitarla y me arrepentí, todas esas veces en que desperté gritando por las noches su nombre, viéndola morir en todos mis sueños.

—¡Carl!—grita Jessica asustada mientras mis manos son bañadas en sangre.

—¡La policía!— anuncia alguien y todos corren, yo no me detengo.

Varias manos me sostienen y soy aventado sobre la cajuela de una patrulla.

—¡Quieto! ¡Estás arrestado!

Mi cara se queda sobre la fría tapa y gruño enojado. Me esposan y me ingresan en la parte trasera del auto, con la ceja rota, el labio partido y el odio palpable.

 _ **x.x.x**_

—Dime— me pide Carlisle caminando de un lado a otro—, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Me coloco una bolsa de hielo sobre la ceja hinchada y levantada.

—No es nada, Carlisle— respondo mal sentado en una silla y con la ropa hecha un asco.

—¡Pudo matarte!— me repite.

—Pero no lo hizo— admito con fastidio.

—Entiendo, entendía más bien dicho cuando eras adolescente... Pero, ¿Ahora? ¿Qué justificación das?

—Ninguna— contesto— simplemente pasó.

Mi padre bufa enojado.

—Tienes casi 29 años, Edward... Una empresa a la cual no manejas en más de dos meses. ¿Tienes idea de lo pesado que es para Emmet? Incluso ya es el presidente oficial después de que Charles Swan tampoco se ha aparecido por ahí.

Yo levanto la vista y lo miro seriamente.

—Al menos tiene la decencia de no meter sus putas narices donde no le llaman.

—¡Edward!— me regaña.

—No quiero saber nada de la familia Swan— le digo—, vende sus acciones, cómpralas... Pero no quiero saber nada.

—Hijo... No puedo adquirirlas si no hay vendedor— espeta recargándose en la silla de la sala.

—Subástalas... Yo que sé... Pero no quiero oír más ese apellido en mi puta vida— me levanto de una sola y me encierro en mi habitación de un portazo.

El odio hacia la cuna Swan se incrementa conforme pasan los días. Fumo mi tercer cigarro en dos horas y tiro la ceniza por la ventana en donde crecían pastos chinos que jamás volverán a florecer. Mi vista se enfoca en los rascacielos y el bullicio del tráfico es como un entumecedor para mis oídos, aunque apenas se escuche desde el último piso.

Es lo bueno de esta ciudad: nunca duerme.

Para las dos de la mañana sigo sentado en el mismo sitio con el cuarto vaso de brandy. Los bebo lento. Estiro mi cuerpo entumecido y delgado por toda la extensión del mueble y suspiro para después tallarme los ojos.

Estoy cansado. Me levanto apenas dormitando y me arrojo sobre la cama fría.

Una noche más que de seguro no descansaré.

— _Duerme mi amor, duerme cariño... ¿No ves el daño que te estás haciendo?_

No abro los ojos, su voz de nuevo me lastima a un nivel increíblemente doloroso y profundo.

—Vete— le exijo.

La sensación de sus suaves manos se siente en mi cabello y yo tiemblo.

¡Duele!

—Vete— repito.

— _¿Cómo quieres que te deje? No puedo, mi amor._

Levanto la vista, ya vidriosa y roja amenazada por las lágrimas, esas que me he negado a dejar salir de un mes a la fecha.

—Ya me dejaste, Bella... Ya me dejaste... No quiero verte más... No quiero soñarte más... Me estoy volviendo loco...

Ella me mira triste y desconsolada.

— _No quería hacerte sufrir..._

—Si no querías hacerme eso... Debiste llevarme contigo— y esta vez, las lágrimas ruedan gruesas, incontenibles, con furia y dolor—. Te amaba, Bella... Te amo aún, maldita sea. No puedo mirar siquiera hacia enfrente sin confundirte con alguna otra, porque todas tienen algo tuyo, pero ninguna tus ojos, tus labios ni tu piel. Nadie en este maldito mundo es igual a ti... Y yo te necesito, te necesito más que a nada en este mundo. Eres lo único que me mantiene atado a este mundo y como ya no estás... Nada me retiene.

Sus ojos cafés lloran al pretender querer tener contacto contra mi blanquecina piel y su esencia se esfuma. Me quito el abrigo, quedándome solamente en una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

Ingreso al baño mientras su suave figura se recarga en el marco de la puerta con una mano sobre la otra. No me pierde de vista.

Me siento en la tina y abro la regadera. El agua fría me entume las extremidades. Levanto la vista, mi cabello se hace oscuro. Le sonrío.

—No te puedes alejar de mí, mi amor— susurro.

— _No, Edward_ — murmura.

Del estante, tomo una cuchilla y la paso por mis brazos. El agua se tiñe de rojo y luego se diluye en un torrente fuerte hacia el desagüe.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrío de satisfacción con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella se siente a mi lado llorando desconsoladamente mientras dejo caer mis brazos a cada lado de la tina y recargo mi espalda.

—Quiero estar contigo—le murmuro apenas con un pequeño gemido y Bella me mira con tristeza.

— _Aún no_ — contesta.

Yo no dejo de sonreír. Mi imaginación me está dando una mala jugada.

—Te necesito— le recuerdo, aunque la esté alucinando—. Quiero estar contigo, lo añoro cada noche.

Me tiende su mano y suspira cerrando los ojos.

— _Ven, entonces_ — la oigo decir.

La sangre, el corte, no sé qué, ha hecho que pierda la sensibilidad en las manos. No puedo levantarlas. La bañera se desborda y me limito a seguir mirándola. Es tan hermosa, más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.

Cierro los ojo, ignorando el pasar del tiempo.

—No te vayas sin mí...— pido con cansancio en la voz y los párpados pesados.

Su voz me arrulla, me da calidez.

 _Te amo, te amo_ , pienso.

—¡EDWARD!— Alguien grita muy lejos de mi consciencia y el agua se lleva todo.


	43. Transición

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-42-_**

 ** _Transición_**

 _¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!_

 _Gracias por el apoyo…_

 _La historia es mía, los personajes no._

 ** _x.x.x_**

Mis pies cuelgan mientras una cama se desliza por el suele. Hay borrones blancos en el cielo que no me permiten ver más.

Alguien me sostiene fuertemente, oscuridad y ruido fuerte que me hace perder la concentración y después: nada.

—Edward— yo abro los ojos antes el llamado de mi nombre—, necesito que me digas cómo te sientes.

Estoy parado frente la enorme ventana del hospital, viendo como algunos caminan por el jardín escoltados por demás enfermeros, mientras yo sostengo el reloj entre mis manos, mirándolo cada cierto tiempo y escondiendo mis muñecas bajo una enorme camisa blanca y vendas blancas.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy? — pregunto despreocupado.

—Hoy es diecisiete de abril del 2014— responde a mi espalda.

Tres meses.

—Casi lo olvidaba— sonrío de lado—. Este reloj no tiene calendario — murmuro tallándolo contra mi pulgar—. Y Margaret, todos los días me preguntas lo mismo, siempre sabrás la respuesta.

Me giro y admiro a la mujer rubia y delgada vestida de blanco. Margaret Pollowsky. Siempre usa gafas demasiado grandes para su rostro y camisas de raya diplomática que la hacen ver mayor, aunque sea un par de años menor que yo. Ella es mi psiquiatra y la primera que me atendió después de que Sam me encontrase en la tina de mi baño desangrándome. Me tiene infinita paciencia y fue la única que aguantó mi carácter de mierda y que nunca se rindió.

—Es importante llevar una bitácora. Me importa que estemos controlando los medicamentos y, según supe, las pesadillas han disminuido.

 _Las pesadillas_.

Maldita sea, la cosa más terrorífica que hay por las noches. Siempre el mismo sueño, la misma persona, el mismo rostro, el mismo final. Hace dos meses que despierto gritando a media noche como si me estuviese desollando vivo. Los primeros días y cuando estaba solo, terminaba casi en estado catatónico después de gritar como un desquiciado. Las primeras veces aquí, en este hospital, los enfermeros tenían que sedarme y era la única manera de mantenerme tranquilo. Con el paso de las semanas, ya era costumbre tener alguien afuera de mi puerta: siempre sucedía, siempre sucede.

Pero esta vez es distinto.

Sé qué hacer en mis sueños. He mentido porque odio sentirme como un estúpido por las mañanas después de tantos tranquilizantes, así que, mitigo los gritos golpeando las almohadas o mordiendo las sábanas. He podido pasar desapercibido los últimos ocho días. Margaret cree que mejoro.

Así que me hace ejercitarme, comer hasta la última migaja de pan y dormir _mis horas adecuadas._ He vuelto a ganar peso, pero solo el suficiente como para que mi cara no luzca enfermiza.

—Me alegra tanto saber que los medicamentos disminuyeron. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Que estoy ansioso por irme.

—Todos queremos que te recuperes, pero es importante que siempre estés consciente de que tendrás a alguien cerca. No quiero que te aísles. Estoy más que enterada que odias que toquemos _el tema_ pero es normal, todo. Algunas personas enfrentan sus duelos ayudando, otras… No tienen tanta suerte como tú.

Yo suspiro.

—Sam llegó a tiempo… Supongo.

—Es tu amigo, ¿sigues molesto porque te salvó?

Al principio así era, ahora no siento absolutamente nada. Ni dolor, ni alegría. Solo vivo en un bucle infinito en el cual no puedo salir y que me deja estacionado en alguna parte del tiempo en donde siempre fui nada.

Así me gusta.

—No.

No sé.

—Bien, eso es bueno— apunta y sonríe—. Tengo entendido también que tu padre vino a traerte cosas personales— me habla como si fuese un niño pequeño—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Yo me siento en un mueble frente a ella. Sus acuosos ojos azules me estudian detenidamente.

—Sólo un reloj. Mi reloj— lo acaricio.

—¿Es especial?

Admiro suavemente el objeto entre mis manos y hago una mueca.

—Lo es.

—Te he permitido conservarlo porque ya pasaste la etapa agresiva, Edward. Mientras más rápido mejores, pronto podrás tener la libertad que siempre has tenido.

—Me cuidas peor que aun crío de un año. No me arrojaré por las escaleras— me cruzo de brazos.

—Esas bromas no las hacemos aquí— niega con el bolígrafo y una sonrisa surca su rostro.

Margaret es hermosa y tiene un sano interés por mí. Al principio creí que solo me veía con lástima, pero llego a entender que me mira de otro modo. Lo sé, lo siento. Pero es tan profesional que nunca me ha mencionado algo siquiera, ni sutilmente. Sigue su trabajo al pie de la letra y solo convive conmigo en espacios cien por ciento médicos.

Lo agradezco.

No quiero sentirme abrumado por tener su atención de ese modo, no creo que podría soportarlo. Además, no puedo amarla. Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

—Lo lamento— sonrío.

—Bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si extendemos tu espacio abierto?

—¿De verdad? — pregunto ligeramente emocionado.

—Claro, pero la vigilancia seguiría. Puedes estar en la sala de deportes y juegos bajo el ojo águila de Michael o mío.

—Michael no es buen jugador de póker.

—Sabes que ese tipo de juegos no se permiten aquí— mira por encima de sus gafas.

—Solo fue una vez y ya— bufo.

—Hablaré con él— dice algo seria—, pero tengo entendido que gustas de ejercitarte. Eso es excelente porque tu cuerpo libera endorfina y así nos libramos de más medicamentos. Entre más le pongas empeño, más rápido será.

—Gracias, Margaret— le comento tomándola de la mano y ella se sonroja.

Diablos no, los sonrojos.

—De-ee na-aada, Edward— carraspea—. ¿Qué te parece si te tomas el tiempo restante? Tu padre está aquí. Quiere verte, ¿Quieres verlo tú?

Yo asiento.

—Está en la sala.

—Gracias— me paro decidido y me giro—, nos vemos mañana— me despido.

Ella me mira más tiempo del necesario y se limita a menear la mano a manera de despedida.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

Camino decidido entre los pasillos. El hospital psiquiátrico Norlthem, es un lugar privado, donde se recluyen ciertas figuras públicas. La publicidad de la empresa, se ha encargado de ocultar los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. Por supuesto, todo fue una junta directiva que no estaba dispuesta a dejar caer el prestigio de Grupo E. ¿Quién necesitaba eso después de que el presidente casi se suicida?

Mi padre me espera sentado en la sala. Tiene un tic ansioso en las piernas mientras espera mi llegada, cuando me ve, se levanta y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Te veo menos delgado.

Yo me siento frente a él.

—Me tienen en una dieta rica en carbohidratos, dudo que hubiese adelgazado más.

Carlisle ríe, se ve aliviado. Pero mi viejo está triste, su único hijo intentando matarse después de todo, después de haber perdido a su esposa, luego su pequeño. Porque sé que aún me ve así, siempre lo hará.

—¿Te tratan bien?

Estiro las manos y acaricio mis rodillas suavemente.

—Estoy mejor que solo en casa.

—Si quieres, puedes mudarte conmigo. Podría llamar a Garrett, sé que estará contento de verte.

Hago un gesto de desagrado pero lo oculto rápidamente. La última vez que vi al Vampiro, no fue la mejor de las ocasiones y siendo honesto conmigo mismo, su mero rostro me pone en un humor increíblemente voluble y nada estable.

—Preferiría descansar, tengo algo de resaca luego de tanta atención de la gente. Suficiente tengo con Margaret y su niñero, Michael.

Carlisle ríe de nuevo, está ansioso.

—Ella es guapa, ¿Qué tal si…?

—Padre— le tajo—, no por favor… No necesito más caos en mi vida. Necesito estar bien conmigo mismo antes de siquiera pensar que puedo tener contacto con… Gente nueva. Abrirle mi vida a alguien.

 _Dudo que puedas_ , piensa el monstruo, después de dormitar por meses.

Parece melancólico, no es la sombra ni de lo que fue… O de lo que creyó que era. Bestia estúpida.

—Bueno, pues… Hablé con tu médico de cabecera, dice que vas mejor.

—Me siento mejor— miento.

Todo sea por salir de aquí.

—Quizás… Halla la posibilidad de volver a casa, la semana entrante.

Alzo la vista sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? — pregunto ansioso.

Mi padre asiente.

—Me encantará tenerte en casa, hijo. Podemos vender tu Pent-House y comprar algo más pequeño y más alejado de la contaminación auditiva que es tu… Casa. Además, es muy grande para uno solo.

—Tienes razón— suspiro—, siempre fue demasiado.

—Pero no quiero que te abrumes por eso. Concéntrate en mejorar, ¿te parece?

—Gracias— tomo su mano—, por no juzgarme. Por estar aquí.

—Claro que siempre estaré aquí, Edward. Estuve el día en que naciste, estaré hasta el final de mis días— me mira con ojos llorosos—, pero es la ley de la vida: los padres no entierran a los hijos. No me vuelvas a hacer algo como eso— llora.

Yo lo abrazo rápidamente.

—Lo siento, papá. No quería hacerte sufrir… Fue un momento de… Debilidad. Estaba demasiado borracho… demasiado triste para siquiera cavilar.

Mi viejo se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe.

—Pero bueno… Eso es parte del ayer… ¿Te parece si comemos algo? Oí que la comida no parece engrudo.

Yo sonrío y palmeo su hombro.

—Si quieres que te cenen en navidad y engordar lo suficiente, pues vamos… Te daré el gusto.

Caminamos juntos al comedor hablando de cualquier cosa. Mi padre, debo luchar por él. Es lo único que me queda.

 ** _Una semana después._**

Empaco mis cosas, las pocas pertenencias que me permitieron conservar y visto ropa deportiva. Me aprieta un poco de los brazos y la espalda. La dieta del nutriólogo ha hecho de mi cuerpo más musculoso y medianamente decente.

—Luces mejor— dice Margaret desde la puerta con ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

—Gracias— sonrío cerrando el clic de la maleta.

Ella suspira, sabe que me voy.

—¿Estás bien? Es un cambio grande, después de dos meses aquí, volverás al mundo real— dice jugueteando con las manos.

—No es como si me hubiese fugado _con el sombrero loco._

Margaret sonríe.

—Tu humor mejoró.

—Trato de estar así, la mayor parte del tiempo posible— murmuro guardando el reloj en el bolsillo.

—Bonito, ¿de tu padre?

Yo busco de nuevo y se lo muestro.

—No, fue un regalo muy especial de una persona que ya… Ya no está— asimilo.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Tembloroso lo dudo pero accedo.

Ella lo abre, sus ojos azules se abren de a poco pero conserva la compostura.

—Era hermosa.

—Lo es— contesto con un suspiro.

—Debió hacerte muy feliz.

Sonrío genuinamente y ella se sorprende.

—Como no tienes idea.

—Nunca quisiste hablarme de ella— me devuelve la prenda.

—Es algo que no creo poder hacer con facilidad. Tendrían que pasar años, supongo.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo… Sabes que nunca podrás olvidarla, Edward. Aquí la clave es aprender a vivir con algo que nos duele y eso se llama superar. Ella existirá, pero debes aprender a sobrellevar, recuerda lo que hablamos.

—Lo sé— apuño los ojos—, así como también sé que debo volver cada cierto tiempo.

—Pero no aquí, irás a mi consultorio. ¿Tienes la dirección?

—Sí, gracias.

Margaret suspira e intenta decir algo pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Yo…

—¿Sí? — inquiero levantando una ceja.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Me quedo estático y suspiro. Es solo un inocente abrazo.

—Claro— respondo.

Abro las extremidades y bastante torpemente me acerco a ella. Se pega a mí con lentitud y recarga su cara en mi pecho. Yo cierro los brazos entorno suyo apenas ejerciendo fuerza, su tacto me hace sentir extraño.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés mejor— susurra.

—Gracias— contesto extrañado y me separo demasiado rápido antes de que las cosas tomen otro rumbo—, en serio agradezco el esfuerzo, la atención y dedicación para conmigo. Estoy en deuda.

La mujer se cruza de manos y asiento.

—Aún no terminamos, debes volver.

—Lo sé— gimo con cansacio—, pero será en semanas. Nos vemos pronto— me despido y salgo del hospital para llegar a un coche privado.

Entro colocándome gafas de sol y le pido al chofer que me lleve a casa de mi padre.

 ** _Mayo._**

 ** _4 meses después de la muerte de Bella._**

—¡Golpea, golpea, patada! ¡Una más!

Saco el aire de mil pulmones demasiado rápido que siento que respirar quema.

—Vamos, Edward. Estás perdiendo el calor.

Yo me detengo y admiro a Alec fresco y decidido a joderme.

—Estoy dándolo todo…— me canso.

—Necesito un 150%, necesito que esta noche ni siquiera seas capaz de llegar despierto a la cama. Cansa tu cuerpo sanamente y repáralo durmiendo toda la noche.

Pongo mis manos sobre mis rodillas y respiro.

—Tienes razón, otro sparring. Ya.

Retomé los deportes con Alec luego de mi salida del psiquiatra. Me mantienen fuerte y activo y puedo descansar mejor. No sueño nada, casi. Pero cuando lo hago es mil veces peor. Afortunadamente puedo controlarlo, me alimento mejor e incluso volví al trabajo. He ganado buen peso y tengo mejor condición física incluso que antes.

—Si nos preparamos todo un año,podrías ir a las olimpiadas— se ríe.

Alec forma parte de mis niñeros, perdón, _de mi compañía_. Tengo terminantemente prohibido estar solo. A tan solo dos meses de mi ingreso al hospital, el único momento de paz y soledad que he tenido, es cuando estoy en los sanitarios y las duchas. Fuera de eso, la gente me rodea. Incluso Emmet ahora está en la misma oficina que yo. Me mantiene ocupado todo el tiempo pero a un nivel de carga de trabajo menos agobiante.

Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, me quito las vendas y estiro los dedos. Hoy, me he lastimado los nudillos boxeando y la uña de mi pulgar izquierdo se ha levantado.

—Necesitarás _pedicura_ — se burla mi buen amigo.

—Vete a la mierda— sonrío.

Alec bebe de su botella de agua mientras yo me termino de secar con una toalla y me pongo u traje para ir a la oficina. Abre los ojos cuando ve que me coloco guantes después de cerrar mis _gemelos_ en las muñecas en forma de flor, en pleno mayo.

—¿Estás loco?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Guantes? Esta ciudad arde, además de que no te basta, tus muñecas mueren asfixiadas ahí dentro.

Yo niego, acomodando cualquier detalle.

—Tengo mis razones— respondo.

Y claro que sí. Los guantes son para poder evitar preguntas indebidas. La mayor parte de mis manos están hechas un desastre. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Alec, pero tuve un episodio de ansiedad hace menos de una semana, en la cual comencé a golpear la pared con ambas manos sangrándome los nudillos. Fue justamente al cumplir el _cuarto mes_. Esa noche llovió y la soñé, me sentí fuera de mí y los gemelos… Dios, la pregunta de siempre. ¿Por qué los uso? Se ajustan a mis muñecas a la perfección. Dos botones de oro blanco con la letra _B_ en cursiva que evitan que la gruesa marca de mi debilidad, que está en mi piel logre verse. No deja ver mis heridas y yo estoy bien con eso. Me coloco un prendedor en el bolsillo de mi saco, una flor que mandé a hacer especialmente: su flor, y meto el reloj en el bolsillo de mi pantalón no sin antes ver la hora.

Un tic nervioso, un vistazo a la foto y un suspiro.

—Es tarde, debo marcharme a comer.

—Bien dicho— me aplaude mi entrenador—. Nos vemos mañana.

—No lo dudes — respondo tomando mi bolsa deportiva y saliendo del gimnasio.

Cuando salgo el chofer me espera. Me subo y le indico que me lleve a la empresa. En el camino, reviso mi agenda electrónica y me doy cuenta de que Susana me tiene listo el itinerario de junta y video conferencias.

Hago un par de llamadas y en menos de lo que pienso, llegamos a Grupo Enterprise.

—¿Vengo por usted, señor Cullen?

—Yo te llamo, Jhon. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como ordene, señor.

Entro a la empresa directamente sin saludar a nadie, voy ofuscado mientras recibo un mensaje de Emmet.

 _Ve a la sala de juntas, te estoy esperando._

 _E.M._

Cierro mi móvil y oprimo el último piso mientras me acomodo los guantes. Suspiro y cierro los ojos y al abrirse la última puerta, me concentro en no morir. Ahí todo grita a ella. Incluso me dispuse a no despedir a Sara, su secretaria por mantener la mera ilusión de que ella volvería.

—Susana, Sara… Lleven por favor algunos bocadillos a la sala de juntas. La mesa de publicidad estará con nosotros.

—Como ordene, señor— dicen coreadas.

—Bien— respondo y les doy la espalda.

Paso por enfrente de su puerta y me detengo unos minutos frente. Tengo tantas ganas de entrar pero no puedo, no aún. Hay tanto ahí, tanto suyo. He ordenado mantenerla limpia y pulcra sin mover absolutamente nada. Mi padre me ha reñido diciéndome que esto no ayuda para nada en mi mejora, pero yo no lo creo, me ayuda a creer, a de cierto modo, seguir existiendo porque eso es lo que me mantiene en la cordura: saber que fue real. Que nos amamos que un día entre a esta oficina y la besé, casi la hice mía, descubrí que la necesitaba y deseaba a un modo más profundo, primero engañado por el deseo, la lujuria pero siempre, siempre hubo amor.

No sé en qué momento ella fue consciente de que me amaba, pero cuando yo lo descubrí tuve pavor, ahora entiendo que todo fue un presagio. Amaré a la mujer del cabello caoba, ojos de chocolate dulces de miel, sueño rosa, musa de mis fantasías, dueña de mi vida, ángel del cielo. Toco la perilla de su oficina y casi al punto de girarla, doy un paso hacia atrás.

No estoy listo, no aún.

Ni siquiera he ido a visitarla al cementerio. Mi vena masoquista tiene la necesidad de buscarla, como si de algún modo estuviese perdida. Mi lado realista la busca y se confunde, le habla por las noches, le canta, le ama, peros e niega a dejarla ir.

—Señor Cullen— me habla Rose, mientras me distrae y yo reacciono—, lo están esperando.

Yo carraspeo y me acomodo la corbata. Asiento y comienzo a caminar en su dirección.

Ella sonríe y me ofrece una taza de café.

Yo la tomo.

—¿Están todos listos?

—Claro, solo esperándolo.

Bebo y hago un gesto extraño.

—¿Qué es esto?

Rose no deja de sonreír.

—Café descafeinado con más leche.

—Esto no puede llamarse café, debiste traerme un biberón. Está demasiado rebajado.

—Lo siento, no puedo darle un expresso. La doctora recomendó bebidas suaves.

Yo entorno los ojos en blanco.

—La doctora Pollowsky se toma muy en serio su trabajo— espeto—, pero si vas a seguir haciendo lo mismo, mejor tráeme un biberón, es demasiada leche.

La rubia ríe.

—Intentaré la próxima traerle manzanas, aportan más que el café.

—Gracias— digo devolviendo el contenedor—, bien entremos.

—Claro.

En la sala todos se levantan cuando ambos entramos. Emmet se acomoda el saco y le pide a la señorita Hale que ocupe un lugar a su lado, ella acepta tímidamente. Me pregunto cuando hablarán ese par. Ambos se gustan y es demasiado evidente. Cuando Rose compra algo para mi socio y amigo, siempre lo hace con la excusa de mantenerme al margen con mis comidas a mí y viceversa. Cuando Emmet le da por comprar postres, siempre es con la excusa de que es para mí, cuando en realidad su único motivo por ir a la pastelería es ir por una tarta de fresas y que casualmente, es la favorita de Rose.

Soy el objeto de su coqueteo y empiezo a dudar de sus intelectos ahora que lo cavilo bien.

No se dan cuenta.

Destierro ese pensamiento de mi mente y suspiro mientras me siento. Sara y Susana entran con una bandeja de bocadillos a plena mañana y se retiran en silencio.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es el motivo de la junta?

En silencio mi padre entra y se acomoda a mi lado, me saluda y yo le correspondo.

—Señor Cullen— me mira Heidi Wills, la directora de publicidad de Grupo E. —, sabemos que lo que ha pasado últimamente en su vida personal ha afectado de alguna u otra forma a la imagen de la empresa.

—No veo el porqué. Todo se ha mantenido dentro de la raya.

Los demás empleados se miran unos con otros.

—¿Me convocaron para hablar de mi vida privada? — pregunto al borde la molestia.

—En lo absoluto, señor— responde la mujer—. Es solo que hemos recibido un… Video.

—¿De qué tipo?

Alguien hace una señal y las luces se apagan. El cañon comienza andar y la imagen de Jacob Black, comienza a reproducirse.

— _Los recientes acontecimientos me tienen atormentado tanto física como mentalmente. La muerte de mi prometida, ha marcado mi vida a un punto que no puedo… Siquiera dormir_ — finge su llanto— _, es simplemente una de las cosas más tristes que he experimentado… Pero… Sé qué no puedo seguir así por alguien que no me amó._

— _¿A qué se refiere, señor Black?_ — pregunta la entrevistadora.

— _Ella tuvo un amante… Un amigo mío_ — llora.

Yo me aferro a la silla mientras Rose se cubre los labios con ambas manos. Todos están atentos.

— _¿Puede decirnos el nombre?_ — pregunta la mujer.

— _Podría y sé que estará de acuerdo en que… Ella no sea vista de la manera en que es, no es una víctima._

— _Dígalo señor, por favor._

Black hace una mirada disfrazada de tristeza y mira directamente la cámara por un momento dramático, demasiado falso.

— _Edward Cullen._

—Hijo de puta— murmura Emmet.

—Apaga esa cosa— ordeno furiosamente y la luz se enciende, me coloco los dedos en el puente de la nariz y suspiro. La está difamando, está cumpliendo lo que dijo que haría.

—Como verá, señor. Estamos recibiendo llamadas de todos los programas. Quieren una entrevista sobre el famoso caso de la señorita Bella Swan— yo alzo la vista con la mirada hecha hielo.

Me paro de un solo movimiento de la silla.

—Malditos buitres— golpeo la mesa, mi padre se tensa—. No van a dejarla en paz y ese perro malnacido…— gruño.

—Cálmate, Edward— me pide Carlisle.

—No, no lo haré. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Publicidad — apunta Rose— a costa de Bella.

Yo niego a punto de perder la calma.

—Voy a matarlo— dictamino.

—¿Qué sandeces estás diciendo, hijo? — me regaña mi padre—. Relájate, respira y piensa. Por eso se convocó esta junta, para poder aclararlo todo… Para poder hacer algo de justicia.

Yo trato de respirar y como puedo lo logro.

—¿Cuándo salió esto?

—Hoy por la mañana—, responde Heidi— y sé que— carraspea—, usted está en contra de las entrevistas personales pero, periódicos y revistas están interesadas en contactarlo.

—¿De chismes? — niego bufando.

—En lo absoluto, son algunos como National Review, The New York Times, Wall Street Journal.

Yo hago un gesto de hastío.

—Necesitamos hacerlo o seguirán hablando de nosotros.

—¡¿Creen que eso me preocupa?!— alzo la voz caminando por la sala—. Están hablando de Isabella como si fuese una… Caza fortunas… Una vividora. ¿Qué hay de los Swan?

—Ni rastro de ellos— responde Carlisle cabizbajo.

Niego desesperadamente.

Heidi se levanta.

—Necesitamos limpiar su nombre, señor. Tenemos que hacerlo.

—Señorita Wills, ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué le venda mi historia?

—No, por supuesto que no… Pero el silencio tampoco es bueno. La compañía de Black trata de hacernos ver como aliados, no sé qué pretendan pero de seguro es dinero.

Dinero, dinero… ¡Siempre la maldita avaricia!

—¿Qué tal un comunicado de prensa? — propone Emmet.

—Demasiada publicidad, estaremos llamando mucho la atención— comenta la directora.

—¿Un talk show?

—¡Aún peor!

Yo suspiro y trato de calmarme. Todos hablan de ella como si fuese lo peor. Yo lo haré a mi manera, yo la defenderé. Camino a la salida y tomo el elevador. Todos me siguen.

—¿A dónde vas, Edward? — me grita mi padre.

—Necesito hacer una parada antes de hacer lo debido. Por favor, confíen en mí.

Las puertas del elevador se cierran y yo voy directo al estacionamiento de la empresa. Le digo a uno de los guardias que tomaré un coche y rápidamente me deja salir. Miro el reloj de nuevo, como parte de mi día a día y conduzco. Sé que es tiempo, es tiempo de volvernos a ver, aunque eso suene imposible.

Llego a St. Mark's in the Bowery y justo en la entrada, mi corazón se congela. Paso un enorme trago de saliva y mis pies se quedan clavados en el suelo. La última vez que vine, llovía. Hoy el sol cubre el césped y las nubes se mecen perezosamente sobre el camposanto.

Aquí estoy, vestido de negro, con guantes a juego, la vista cubierta por gafas y el corazón hecho pedazos.

Camino el sendero que por poco olvido pero que en mi memoria, está grabado con fuego. Llego a su lugar aún lleno de flores. Lo limpio, le coloco las que he traído. Me siento ahí como si fuese un picnic y miro a los lados. Estoy solo.

Me quito los guantes.

Mis manos lucen peor a la vista.

Sonrío.

—Sé que estarías enfadada si me viese así, lo sé. Siempre demasiado preocupada por mí.

Una brisa fresca se cuela. Miro la lápida.

 ** _Isabella Marie Swan_**

 ** _13 de Septiembre de 1988- 17 de enero del 2014_**

 ** _Amada y adorada hija, incondicional amiga, luz._**

Acaricio la última palabra. Yo se lo mandé a poner. Ella era la luz de mi vida.

—Hoy es cinco de mayo, ¿sabes? Hoy se cumple un año que te conocí. Mi padre me contó un viernes que vendrías y yo no estaba contento con ello, estaba molesto porque me quitarías mi espacio— sonrío de lado y otra brisa me acaricia—. Lo sé, ¿también lo recuerdas? Cuando te vi me volviste loco, toda tú llamaba mi atención. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, Bella— miro con ternura el césped y luego la nada—. Siempre hubo algo en ti que me decía que debía estar contigo y tenerte. Eres…— jadeo—, eres la mayor obsesión y reto que he tenido en mi vida. Nada se compara con el haberte conquistado, aunque me haya comportado como un animal— suspiro—. ¿De verdad eso te conquistó?

Suspiro, siento el agujero de mi pecho crecer conforme los minutos pasan.

—Lamento de verdad todo lo que está pasando, nena— susurro—, pero no dejaré que nadie manche tu honor ni tu nombre, Eres el amor de mi vida y te juro que te cuidare…. Yo sé que debí hacerlo antes y con más esfuerzo pero esta vez no fallaré, lo prometo— sonrío—. Tengo el plan perfecto— me levanto—, vendré a visitarte pronto lo prometo— digo antes de despedirme y me marcho del lugar.

Cuando camino hacia el auto, busco mi celular y llamo el número de Sam.

Al tercer sonido su voz me responde.

—Hola, Knox.

— _Edward, que inesperada llamada._

—Lo sé, sé que debí hacerlo antes pero toda la situación…

— _No necesitas explicarme, entiendo perfectamente_ — contesta—. _¿Está todo bien? ¿Tu padre?_

—Todo está perfecto— enciendo el auto y pongo el manos libres—. Pero necesito hablar contigo, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Italia?

— _No, estoy en Estados Unidos._

—¿Muy lejos de Nueva York?

— _En la ciudad, precisamente._

—Eso es grandioso. ¿Podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

— _Claro, dime dónde y cuando. Yo estaré ahí._

—Gracias, Sam.

 ** _x.x.x_**

Margaret se sienta frente a mí y me ofrece un vaso de agua. Hoy es día de consulta, tenemos que tener esa charla cada dos semanas y mirar avances.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

Suspiro, lo de siempre.

—La empresa va muy bien. En casa mi padre usualmente está conmigo, mi amigo Emmet comparte tiempo de calidad y he estado sobrio desde que ingresé al hospital. No he tenido pensamientos "desbocados" — hago comillas con los dedos— y tengo una rutina de entrenamiento que me deja molido por las noches.

—¿Has estado consumiendo las comidas indicadas por el nutriólogo?

—Nada de carnes, solo sutitutos de proteína por el primer mes— respondo.

—Excelente — sonríe—, ahora… Vamos a tocar un tema bastante sensible. Quiero que me hables del futuro, a corto plazo y a largo.

Yo lo pienso.

—Quiero seguir entrenando.

Ella parpadea.

—Me refiero a tu entorno, Edward. Las relaciones que puedes llegar a tener con personas nuevas. Esto es demasiado pronto para preguntarlo pero, ¿Qué piensas de la familia?

—Ya tengo una— digo tajante—, mi padre.

Margaret suspira.

—Me refiero a una propia. Una esposa, hijos… Todo eso.

Me cruzo de brazos.

—Realmente nunca pensé en tener algo así… — y me detengo.

¿Hijos? Yo nunca los quise. No puedo ser buen padre, soy temperamental y bastante loco. Los acontecimientos más cercanos me lo han demostrado una y otra vez. Además, la idea de compartir mi vida con una mujer, solo la he tenido una vez y nunca más ha vuelto a pasar siquiera por mi mente. Esa era Bella. Con Bella me podría llegar imaginar todo eso: la casita en el campo, los niños corriendo, un perro o dos en casa — ella amaba los animales—, mi padre visitándonos los domingos para una barbacoa. Sé que hubiese estado encantado con sus nietos y nuestro lugar propio para poder formar y hacer más fuerte nuestro amor. Todo eso, solo con ella.

Pero ahora soy incapaz siquiera de pensarlo.

No veo a nadie de ese modo. No puedo, ni quiero.

No hay más ilusiones, más deseos de compartir la vida con alguien. Si alguna vez quise tener algo, solo habría sido con ella.

—No lo creo— respondo—. Tener algo así no es lo mío.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente porque la mujer con la quise eso, ya no existe. Ya no está más y a menos que me pueda casar con un difunto, no creo que eso llegue a suceder— digo un poco exaltado.

—Cálmate— me pide— solo fue una simple pregunta.

Yo suspiro y recupero la compostura.

—Lo siento.

La doctora tamborilea los dedos y pasa un enorme trago de saliva.

—Debes salir poco a poco. Quizás ahora lo ves de ese modo pero las cosas, las personas, las situaciones que nos llevan a tomar esas importantes decisiones, llegan de la nada. Aprende a no exigirte demasiado. Tienes que darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, no puedes llevar a cuestas un fantasma que te lastima.

—Ella no me lastima— respondo súbitamente—, ella me hace no perder la poco cordura que me queda.

—Estás aferrado.

—¡La amo!— digo mirándola a los ojos y ella hace de golpe su cuerpo hacia atrás—, y es tan jodidamente difícil decirle adiós. Hoy fui a verla, le dije todo lo que sentía. Pensé en pedirle perdón por pretender querer odiarla por haberme dejado solo, pero cada vez que me desnudo y veo estas malditas marcas— enseño mis muñecas— es un recordatorio de que nunca tuvo la culpa. Ella solo fue la víctima. Sí yo no la hubiese seducido, aún estaría viva, probablemente casada y esperando un bebé de su esposo. Aun así, sé que la hubiese odiado porque sé que me hubiese enamorado de ella de cualquier modo y por no haberme escogido, pero estaría viva… Viva. Y yo no tendría que reprocharme su muerte, no tendría por qué extrañarla tanto sabiendo que la vería de nuevo en la oficina, sabiendo que la amo en silencio…. Ella estaría con su hermosa sonrisa, dándole los buenos días a todos, sonrojada cuando alguien hiciese un comentario acerca de lo guapa que se vería, del calor incluso… Ella estaría viva. Yo… Yo fui el error. Cuando yo me intereso en alguien… Termina muerto… Rebecca fue una de ellas. No la amaba pero me obsesioné con ella y se suicidó, amé Isabella y murió… ¿Crees que soy capaz siquiera de pensar en tener familia? — Pregunto al borde de la locura—. No Margaret, no puedo pensar en eso porque no lo quiero, no lo necesito y no lo merezco.

Sin más salgo de la oficina y cierro de un portazo la puerta.

Toda mi vida se fue hace cuatro meses. No puedo pensar, soñar, añorar y desear en otro amor que no sea el de mi hermosa Isabella.

 ** _x.x.x_**

 _*Sombrero loco, de Alicia en el país de las maravillas._


	44. La dama de rojo

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-43-_**

 ** _La dama de rojo_**

 **N/A: El próximo capítulo es el último y el siguiente es el epílogo.**

 **Gracias.**

 **xx-x-xx**

Sam se mueve de un lado a otro y yo busco nombres en bases de datos. Son cerca de las de las once, estoy rendido debe ser los medicamentos.

—Es tarde — bebe de su taza de café negro mientras yo me tallo los ojos con frustración—, deberías dormir.

—No voy a dejarte solo, esto tiene que funcionar, tenemos que derrocarlos. Además, no es tan tarde, debe ser la medicación que me han dado. Me dejan hecho un vegetal por las noches.

—Bueno, hemos trabajado bastante, además… Con este cansancio no creo que avancemos mucho.

Yo suspiro, me estiro y me siento en el sillón de la sala.

Miro la fecha, es ocho de mayo, debo tener todo listo al menos a mitad de mes. No puedo dejar pasar demasiado tiempo después de la entrevista que dio Black.

—¿Recuerdas los documentos que me enviaste de la familia Swan?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¿Puedes dármelos?

—Claro, te los envío.

—No, los quiero en físico. Evitemos cualquier hackeo esta vez. A la antigua es más seguro.

Sam asiente.

—Parece que estamos un poco a la defensiva— expresa conectando la impresora a la red.

—Ni que lo digas— suspiro—, todos debemos estar muy alerta.

—Lo sé— comenta—, pero debes guardar la calma. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Igual, estable supongo.

—Bien— contesto.

—La doctora parece estar haciendo un excelente trabajo contigo— sonríe y sé hacia donde van sus pensamientos.

—Déjalo, Sam. No es lo que crees.

—¿Y exactamente que creo según tú? — se cruza de brazos.

—No lo diré siquiera, pero no sucederá— tajo.

Mi amigo asiente.

Pasado el rato, me entrega un folder sellado.

—Todo está dentro.

—Gracias. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

—Claro. Descansa.

—Igual— respondo tomando mis cosas y saliendo del edificio.

Hace calor en las calles de Nueva York, pero yo sigo usando guantes. Tengo hambre, así que me detengo en un local bastante modesto que me permite tener la suficiente privacidad y no ser molestado. Estaciono cerca, siempre al cuidado de ningún fisgón. Últimamente los paparazis me siguen a donde sea y yo estoy a punto de perder los cabales.

La mesera toma mi orden, un plato de rabioles con carne asada y de postre, pastel de chocolate. Me como todo en total silencio y de verdad lo disfruto. Hay tanta calma en el ambiente que podría asustar a cualquiera, como si estuviese esperando lo peor en cualquier instante.

Una mujer de edad avanzada se me acerca, parece tímida y me pide unas monedas. Yo detengo mi comida y suspiro, saco mi billetera y tomo un billete sin mirar el monto.

La mujer sonríe y al verlo, me toma de las manos.

—¡Dios lo bendiga! — me aclama con fervor.

Yo sonrío simplemente, es la segunda bendición que me hacen.

Ella se sienta en una mesa apartada y llama a la mesera. Hace una orden enorme y cuando le llevan sus platillos, su mesa está llena. Yo me siento alegre que no lo haya malgastado, más tarde me doy cuenta que le he dado uno de a cien.

Cuando llego al postre, lo como lentamente. Sin querer pienso en ella, le habría encantado el lugar, es privado y nada llamativo. La comida es buena y caliente.

Pico el trozo de pastel y lo degusto. Me tardo en deleitarlo hasta que mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Miro la pantalla y me doy cuenta de que es Garrett. Algo dentro de mí se incomoda, pero estoy consciente de que no me puedo pasar la vida huyendo de todo.

—Cullen— respondo limpiándome los labios con una servilleta.

— _¿Ya me has enterrado vivo?_ — Pregunta con cierta ironía—. _¿Qué sucede con mi sobrino?_

—Lo siento, tío. Estos últimos meses han sido un completo caos.

— _Debo de imaginarme. ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien— digo como autómata.

— _No pareces muy convencido… Como hace meses que no sé nada de ti._

—Comprenderás que luego de lo sucedido, Suiza para mí tiene un amargo recuerdo.

— _Lamento que eso suceda pero dime, ¿Has sabido algo?_

Giro el rostro distraído por una silueta femenina que porta un vestido rojo. Una larga cabellera cubre su espalda y al estirar la mano para tomar el menú, la luz de la lámpara de araña me permite ver su piel de leche, blanca y puedo jurar que muy suave. Me da la espalda. Algo dentro de mí tiembla. Mi boca se siente seca y bebo un trago enorme de agua, titubeo y comienzo a sudar.

La mujer está sola, se sienta con la espalda erguida y lee cabizbaja el menú.

— _¿Edward?_

—Mande…— respondo como idiota sin poder quitar la vista de la espalda de la dama.

— _¿Todo bien?_

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— _Bueno, te hice una pregunta y empezaste a hiperventilar._

Yo… Dios… No sé qué diablos estoy pensando.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

— _Te pregunté que sí sabes algo._

—¿De qué? — inquiero variado y distraído al notar que la mujer del vestido rojo toma el teléfono y se enfrasca en una llamada. Su risa se escucha apenas, así que la esperanza de escuchar su tono de voz se esfuma entre el barullo de la gente, los ruidos de la cerámica contra los cubiertos, la música que no había notado antes.

— _De lo que pasó… Isabella_ — murmura.

Tan pronto su nombre llega a mis oídos, se instala como una semilla en mi cerebro y todo lo relaciono. Ahora miro más a la chica del cabello castaño y mi corazón se acelera. ¿Puede ser ella? ¿Puede que por fin volvió para buscarme?

Tengo miedo de pararme y encararme a ella. Tengo miedo de mirarla a la cara. ¿Acaso todo fue una treta para huir limpiamente de su compromiso con Black? Mi cerebro se hace añicos, maquinando un millar de posibilidades. Sudo frío. Una gota de agua moja mi nuca.

Pero entonces por un segundo vuelvo al presente y aparto la mirada de la mesa frente a mí, de la espalda curvada de la mujer de rojo.

—¿Isabella? — murmuro—. ¿Qué hay con ella? — pregunto demandantemente.

Mi pregunta suena caprichosa y ansiosa.

— _Nada_ — contesta confundido—, _pensé que no lo dejarías en paz. Pensé que…_

—¿Crees que ella está viva? — escupo sin más, ansioso.

— _¿Qué?_

—Ya comienzo a maquinar que ella está más cerca de lo que creo— comento mirando hacia el frente mientras la chica alza la copa y bebe. Su rostro, no puedo verlo, me hierve la sangre por tomarla del brazo y mirarla a la cara.

— _Edward_ —suspira— _, no te llamé para darte falsas esperanzas de ningún tipo. A decir verdad, te llamé porque quería saber de ti. Pero creo que mi cercanía te pone tenso._

Coloco mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz.

—Disculpa, este tema me pone nervioso.

— _Lo siento, hijo. Sé por lo que debes estar pasando_ — jadea—, _lo sé de sobra._

Entrecierro los ojos y suelto un jadeo fuerte. Es el infierno, pero poco a poco aprendo a vivir con mis demonios.

—Tengo que colgar. ¿Hablamos luego?

— _Claro_ — responde ansioso— _, pero… ¿En serio crees que siga viva?_

—No lo sé, Garrett. Ahora mismo creo que todo es una posibilidad. Debo dejarte, hablamos después—termino la llamada rápidamente y casi sin anunciar.

Guardo el móvil en mi saco y coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa. En menos de mi descuido, la mujer ya ha ordenado la cuenta sin siquiera haber probado bocado, más que una copa de vino. Toma su bolso y se levanta ágilmente.

Camina hacia la salida y yo me levanto estrepitosamente. Tomo mis cosas, dejo un billete sobre la mesa y salgo a paso decidido a la calle. La mujer sigue de espalda y se para a tomar un taxi o a esperarlo, porque prácticamente sube a él saliendo del lugar.

Corro hasta mi auto, arrojo el folder a la parte trasera del asiento y busco mis llaves. Maldita sea, palpo mis bolsillos y no las encuentro. Desesperadamente, miro por el retrovisor y por suerte, el vehículo se detiene en un alto.

—¡Demonios! — maldigo y encuentro las malditas llaves en mi bolsillo.

Las meto y enciendo el auto. Hay demás conductores esperando. Me coloco al menos tres lugares detrás del taxi y tamborileo los dedos sobre el volante. Me estoy portando como un maldito maniaco. Es justo lo que Margaret me dijo que no hiciera: perder el control.

Pero tengo que verla, tengo que verla a la cara para saber realmente a quien estoy esperando o a quien estoy siguiendo. La luz se pone en verde, acelero lentamente sin parecer sospechoso o es acaso mi manía que me tiene tan alerta. El auto que sigo anda por lo menos veinte minutos y yo espero y lo sigo lentamente pero sin perderle el paso.

Pronto, el taxi se estaciona y yo lo imito.

La mujer baja lentamente y se estira. Un hombre la recibe en la entrada de lo que parece un salón prestigioso. Viste traje de etiqueta y trae un antifaz a juego con su saco. Levanto una ceja sin entender. Él le besa la mano, mis dientes crujen pensando en que si es Isabella, el malnacido ha profanado su piel.

¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sé si estoy alucinando. Pero me importa una puta mierda, esto se va acabar hoy.

Me quedo en mi asiento, antes de siquiera entrar, ella se coloca otro antifaz. Un hombre calvo y alto los recibe y hace una invitación con la mano después de entregarle una tarjeta de color pastel y se pierden en una cortina color sangre donde el bullicio de música reina.

¿Qué clase de lugar es ese?

—Tengo que entrar, tengo que verla— murmuro para mí.

Me bajo del auto y lo cierro. Decidido, camino hasta la entrada y el mismo hombre me detiene.

—¿A dónde cree que va?

—Tengo que entrar.

—Este es un evento de beneficencia. A menos que usted tenga invitación o pague la cuota no puedo dejarlo entrar.

Pongo casi los ojos en blanco infantilmente. Busco en mi saco y encuentro mi cartera.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Oh, no… Señor… Me temo que yo tomo los donativos. Esos debían ser pagados antes del evento.

—Maldita sea— gruño—, tengo que entrar.

—¿Qué no entiende? — inquiere enfurruñado—. Lárguese de aquí.

Comienzo a encabronarme. Las manos se me hacen puños…

—¿Señor Cullen? — pregunta alguien.

Toda mi atención se centra en la persona que me habla. Yo relajo el ceño y me sorprendo.

—Señora Hale— saludo.

La abuela de Rose, una mujer muy amable que conoce a mi familia de mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Cómo está usted y su padre?

—Bien— respondo—, en casa. Descansando.

—Me alegro tanto por él… Dígame, ¿Viene a la fiesta?

—Eso quisiera pero no tengo entrada.

La mujer frunce los labios.

—Tome el mío. Yo ya me voy… Estos sitios no son para una vieja como yo. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa. Tómele, señor Cullen.

Yo estoy sorprendido, aliviado, agradecido.

—Muchas gracias, señora Hale— expreso con un alivio que no puedo interpretar.

—No tiene de qué— sonríe.

—No puede entrar sino viene de etiqueta— murmura el guardia.

Ambos lo miramos.

—¡Idioteces! ¿Sabes con quién estás tratando, jovencito? Es Edward Cullen, presidente de grupo Enterprise. No te gustaría que le reportara esto a tus jefes, ¿verdad?

—Yo-o-oo— tartamudea el hombre de manera nerviosa.

—Y si a esa vamos, yo tengo la solución. Williams— llama la señora Hale—, ven acá.

Un joven de cabellos rubios sale de la nada y se presenta.

—Señor Cullen, este es mi nieto, primo de mi Rosy. Creo que tienen la misma talla de traje— suspira—. Querido, ¿Le prestarías tu ropa al señor Cullen? No creo que te moleste, tienes cientos.

El hombre apenado, obedece y yo no sé qué decir.

 _x.x.x_

Salgo del asiento trasero del auto de la señora Hale portando un traje de etiqueta exactamente a mi medida.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué— ríe la señora.

—Es usted un ángel, no sabe lo que acaba de hacer por mí.

La señora Hale ríe.

—No diga eso, señor Cullen. Que soy más vieja que el diablo y más lista que él. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! — Y me entrega un antifaz—. Tiene que usarlo…

Lo tomo y me lo coloco.

—Se le ve muy bien.

—Gracias— me lo acomodo.

—Bien, mi misión fue cumplida— sonríe—, vámonos Will. Debemos pasar a esa cafetería antes de que la cierren.

Yo río por su comentario y en menos de un santiamén desaparecen.

Entro ahora con el pase y el hombre lo sella.

—Bienvenido— murmura.

Yo asiento.

Entro al lugar lleno de colores platas y brillantes. Hay muchas mesas y centros con velas en ellos. Una cortina de color beige tiene pintado _"Beneficencia anual de caridad"._ Yo releo y no recuerdo haber sido invitado o quizás estuve tan sumergido en la miseria que no me di cuenta de ello.

Tomo asiento en la mesa reservada para los Hale.

Me acomodo y busco con la mirada a la dama de rojo pero no tengo éxito. Hay poca luz.

—¡Damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos a la beneficencia anual de caridad. Esta noche, comenzaremos haciendo nuestra tradición de subasta de damas— dice el presentador—. Caballeros, preparen sus chequeras… Tenemos excelentes señoritas para patrocinar un baile con ustedes… ¡Aplausos!

La gente emocionada se comienza animar y el murmullo entre las jovencitas es excitante. Yo trato de tranquilizarme, el movimiento de la gente solo hace que me pongo más ansioso porque no logro localizar a nadie.

—¡Pasen por favor! — grita el presentador de nuevo, como si fuese un show de circo.

En total, unas quince mujeres jóvenes suben al estrado. La última, es la dama del vestido rojo, por la cual he llegado hasta aquí. Yo me sorprendo y casi caigo de la silla al verla tan animada por su participación. Ella sonríe abiertamente cuando un hombre la escolta tomada de la mano. No logro entender qué la hace tan feliz, qué es lo que hace en este lugar. ¿Con quién ha venido? ¿Es acaso su nueva vida ahora? Borrón y cuenta nueva. Han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que la vi y no puedo creer que esté tan feliz de la vida, tan bien de salud mientras yo me moría lentamente y me desvanecía entre lágrimas.

¡Dios santo! Incluso la iba _a visitar_ al cementerio. ¿Cómo es posible eso? Una rabia y una desesperación nacen en mi pecho. Quiero encararme a ella, exigirle unas palabras. Pero creo que estando solos y en privado, me faltaría el aire, no sé cómo actuaría, si para bien o para mal.

Levanto la vista y noto que el hombre que la ha escoltado — desde el principio — le da un beso en la mejilla mientras coquetamente inclina la cabeza. Me llena de rabia. Unos celos enfermizos me dominan por un segundo y luego pierdo la calma cuando roza su cintura. La imagen se entierra en mis sesos.

Niego sutilmente y un mesero me ofrece una copa. Estoy tentado pero me niego, hace meses que no tomo, el alcohol casi me lleva a la muerte más de una vez.

—El primer baile, será patrocinado por la señorita Luciana… Luciana es buena bailando salsa, vivió varios años en Brasil, su hermosa piel morena nos canta sones de la playa de Río… ¿Cuánto es la primera puja?

Aquella descripción me hace sentir enfermizo. Las venden como carne roja y los hombres están entusiasmados. Los rangos por un baile suben de tres mil dólares hasta cinco mil, en donde muchos ven que la chica es guapa pero no conseguirán más allá de eso, un baile.

La segunda mujer es alta y morena. Tiene la piel trigueña y labios gruesos productos de la cirugía inútil que se ha hecho a pesar de _su edad_. Pero el público está entusiasmado. Ofrecen por ella unos mil dólares menos, parece herida por la oferta pero no deja de sonreír casi sardónicamente.

Doce mujeres después, el lugar está acalorado. Mi vista no se despega de la dama de rojo, a la cual, no había notado que su vestido es muy atrevido. Encaje que simula transparencia en sus pechos y caderas y una abertura en su pierna derecha que expone su blanca piel. Zapatillas altas y dos coquetas manos que descansan en cintura.

—Y por último pero no menos importante: tenemos a… Rosemary. Rosemary es excelente con el arco y una chica en llamas en la pista de baile. Gusta del tango, el vals, la música tropical y flamenco. Su ascendencia latina, puede hacer que te derritas… ¿Cuánto es la primera…?

Yo me levanto de la nada y ofrezco.

—Cinco mil dólares— grito.

La gente gimotea asombrada.

El hombre que acompañaba a la dama de rojo, me mira ceñudo. No logra entender el interés. Y a todo esto, ¿Llamarse Rosemary? ¿Tanto quieres ocultarte, Isabella?

¡No me engañas a mí!

—Siete mil— ofrece el otro hombre que me mira con algo de molestia.

—Diez mil— pujo sin ningún gesto en el rostro.

La gente se asombra aún más.

—Doce mil. Ofrezco doce mil— contrataca.

Basta ya de estas estupideces.

—Doy treinta y cinco mil por la dama— espeto una vez más y por última.

—¿¡Treinta y cinco mil!? — Chilla el hombre al micrófono—. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Un nuevo record! ¿Treinta y cinco mil a la una? ¿Treinta y cinco mil a las dos? ¿Treinta y cinco mil a las tres? ¡Vendida!

El público aplaude emocionado. Yo estoy nervioso y me muerdo los labios. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Cómo podré hablar con Isabella? Ahora que estoy cada vez más convencido de que es ella.

Las personas alternas a mi mesa, me dan la mano y las gracias por mi compra. Yo sonrío, esperanzado de que no me reconozcan. Doy un nombre falso: Frank Milano. Respondo con el acento más marcado y trato de ser distante.

Un hombre se acerca a mi mesa.

—Señor, la señorita Rosemary quiere tener una charla con usted.

Yo sonrío de lado, me parece gracioso aún que use ese nombre.

—Claro, ¿dónde me solicita?

—Por allá— apunta el hombre.

Me levanto decidido y camino entre la gente enmascarada.

Las personas me miran con aire misterioso mientras el hombre me guía a una cabina privada del lugar. Abre las manos y me invita a pasar. Dentro, la habitación está acolchonada, parece una suite francesa de colores llamativos y dorados.

—Bienvenido— dice una voz femenina y las puertas se cierran. El ruido es aislado—. Quería conocer al hombre que ha pagado tanto por mi baile.

Yo sonrío, la veo distinta. Tan llamativa y altiva, algo ha pasado que la ha cambiado también dentro.

—¿Acaso no me reconoces? — pregunto algo seductor, no entiendo por qué.

Ella bebe de su copa y sonríe.

—No, al menos ese antifaz me impide mucho.

—Déjalo ya, Isabella. Sé que eres tú. ¿Incluso te olvidaste de mi voz?

—¿Isabella? — repite confundida—. Mi nombre es Rosemary.

—¿Rosemary? — me burlo—. Como Isabella Marie… ¿Por qué cambiar de nombre? Esto es infantil. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—¿De qué habla?

Voy al punto, sin rodeos.

—No te hagas la tonta, estábamos en Suiza. ¿Debías hacer todo esto para salir de la situación en la que estabas? Dime la verdad, ¿Black te amenazó? — me acerco a ella.

Retrocede un poco y me mira nerviosa. Sus ojos son cubiertos por un espeso encaje color negro. Quiero ver esos orbes chocolates de nuevo, quiero y necesito.

—Me está confundiendo.

—No sigas… Me matas— casi imploro.

Se hace tan hacia atrás que se sienta de golpe en el mueble.

—Llamaré a Lucas… Déjeme en paz.

—¿Lucas? ¿El imbécil que te escoltó toda la noche? — inquiero rabioso—. ¿Nueva conquista? ¿Tan rápido se te olvidó que me amabas?

—¿Amarlo? — pregunta altiva—. Hoy es el primer día que lo veo.

Desesperado retroceso tomando mi tabique entre mis dedos.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Isabella? Este lugar está lleno de preguntas y ninguna respuesta… ¿Perdiste la memoria? ¿Recuerdas Capri, Italia? ¿Recuerdas Lugano? ¿El collar? ¿Este collar? — lo tomo de mi saco y se le enseño—. Lo llevo conmigo a todas partes y este reloj— se lo muestro de igual modo—. Nunca me abandona. Nunca, Isabella… Pero si esto fue solo un juego tuyo… Sí solo lo hiciste porque querías aprovecharte.

—¡No sé de qué diablos habla!

—¡Dime la verdad! — le grito.

—Déjeme en paz, no sé de qué diablos habla. No soy Isabella.

—No, ¡No mientas! — Pierdo la cordura—. Hiciste que te enterráramos, hiciste que llorara tu muerte y te encuentro de la nada feliz aquí, y me dices que están con un tal Lucas, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Quiero salir— me pide—. Fue un error haberlo llamado. Puede tomar su dinero, no bailaré con usted.

Mi corazón late desbocado y la tomo por los hombros con fuerza.

—Yo te amo, con un demonio. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así? ¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Ayuda! — grita.

—Basta ya— tomo su antifaz y lo arranco de su rostro.

Aquel encaje negro cae al piso casi en cámara lenta y yo lo sigo con la vista. Miro sus piernas temblorosas y luego sus brazos aferrados fuertemente a los míos, después su pecho agitado y por último horrorizado, me hago hacia atrás, cortando todo contacto con el cuerpo de la mujer. Un par de ojos azules me observan temblorosos. Incluso su nariz es diferente y sus labios lucen muy delgados.

No es Isabella, no es mi Isabella.

La mujer se aferra a la pared y yo me siento con la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndome derrotado.

Estoy loco, me estoy volviendo loco por volver a verla.

—Perdón— le pido—, no eres ella.

Ni siquiera me responde, sale corriendo de la cabina y deja la puerta abierta.

Mi mente me juega una mala pasada, me siento enfermo, estoy perdido. La imagino en todos lados, ella no está. Ella murió.

—Señor— un hombre me llama a la puerta—, acompáñeme por favor. Tiene que salir del evento.

Yo levanto la vista y asiento.

—No es necesario que haga nada, yo me retiro por cuenta propia. Pagaré lo que dije y coméntele a la señorita que no me debe nada, que en contraparte, yo le debo a ella. Lo siento.

Me marcho del lugar, afortunadamente nadie me mira y prudentemente, aun porto el antifaz. No sin antes dejar el cheque con la cantidad estipulada. Salgo del salón asfixiadamente por el ambiente. Emerjo sin mirar a nadie y entro al auto de una sola, golpeando la puerta.

Acelero cuanto puedo y en el primer alto, golpeo fuertemente el volante sintiéndome un completo imbécil.

—¡Maldita sea! — grito y me voy directo a casa.

 _x-x-x_

Cuando llego a casa, mi padre ya duerme. En mi habitación, me quito el antifaz y lo tiro a la cama.

Gruño de desesperación. Necesito sacarlo todo. Corro rápidamente hasta el gimnasio y comienzo a golpear el saco. Después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto a sentir la misma rabia de antes y la desesperación de la desilusión.

¿Qué me pasa? Golpeo el saco en repetidas ocasiones. ¿A quién va dedicado este odio? ¿A Isabella, al hombre que hizo todo eso? Quizás es eso. Quizás estoy así porque ni siquiera sé quién hizo todo esto.

Debo empezar pronto, no por Black. Ya no más, por ella. Porque nunca se hizo justicia, porque nadie me entregó un culpable y solo hizo por lastimarme, tanto física como emocionalmente.

He estado más cerca de la muerte que ninguna vez en mi vida y yo ya no puedo con esto.

Termino sudado y vuelvo a la habitación. Tomo el folder que me ha entregado Sam y con él, me traigo un montón de correspondencia que hace semanas no abro. No me importa.

Reviso cada uno de los papeles. Lo leo detenidamente cada uno al menos tres veces.

Harto y sin sueño continuo hasta que noto algo interesante. En las firmas del señor Swan, hay un tercero implicado. Una firma de más.

Un limpia nombres.

G.N.P.

¿Quién es G.N.P?

Leo una vez y las firmas aparecen en repetidas ocasiones.

Me tiene confundido, pero que sin duda alguna se trata de lavado de dinero. Hay tanto misterio. Claro que por supuesto, pueden ser la iniciales de las mismas personas pero no son tan imbéciles como para poner las verdaderas.

Sigo por lo que siguen tres horas más y la madrugada me da las cuatro.

Estoy rendido y derrotado.

Para el último papel, que no tiene ningún valor legal, un sobre de carta se cae al piso. Es grueso y algo pesado.

Estoy a punto de ignorarlo cuando de repente, reconozco el nombre.

 _De: Ivan Drago._

 _Para: Edward Cullen._

 ** _Carácter urgente_** , dice sellado y aquello me desconcierta.

—Creí que Drago estaba muerto— murmuro.

La carta me hace sentir extraño, como si tuviese un mal presagio, sé que después de leerla, voy asesinar a alguien.


	45. Behind the mask

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _-44-_**

 ** _Behind the mask_**

 ** _-NYMPHOMANIAC-_**

 ** _X-X_**

Tomo el sobre entre las manos y miro el reloj, casi las siete de la mañana. He estado una eternidad sentado aquí. No puedo creer lo que está pasando, incluso lo que ocurrió anoche con la mujer del vestido de rojo me ha dado la certeza de que de verdad estoy perdiendo los cabales, de que debo volver al hospital si es posible.

A este paso, saltaré sobre los autos por verla a la mitad de la calle en alguna especie de enferma alucinación, como cuando traté de suicidarme. Me mata de a poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esta agonía? Alguien toca a mi puerta, ese hecho me distrae de mis pensamientos retorcidos.

—Edward, hijo — me llama mi padre —. ¿Estás bien?

—Papá, buen día— trato de poner mi mejor cara.

—¿Vas despertando?

—No he dormido.

—¿Pero cómo es eso? Los medicamentos ya deberían tenerte bien relajado.

—Una noche difícil — comento.

—Entiendo — murmura — intenta dormir, hoy no vayas a trabajar. Yo iré a desayunar fuera, tengo una cita importante con un negociante y después pasaré a la oficina. Volveré al medio día más o menos. Si estás dispuesto podemos ir a comer. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo — respondo.

—Bien, hasta más tarde, hijo.

Se retira y cierra la puerta. Por fin tomo el sobre y lo abro. Tiene varios papeles. Varias y cintas. No les pongo tanta atención hasta que noto una donde estamos Bella y yo tomados de la mano caminando por una costa de la playa de Capri, Italia. Alguien nos estaba vigilando, alguien nos estaba siguiendo el paso. Desde los primeros días, hay fotos con fechas citadas en las fotos reveladas, las cenas a las que íbamos, incluso fotos de la habitación que ocupábamos. ¡Esto es enfermizo! Las cintas pequeñas están selladas con mis iniciales. Hay una en que marca la fecha del día y el lugar en que fui a la tienda donde compré el collar de Isabella. Otra donde según esta, estamos cenando cerca del Faro de la Isla.

Rápidamente tomo mi computadora, conecto el adaptador y pongo la cinta en un cd minúsculo.

 _23 de diciembre del 2012, E. C. saliendo con I.S. del hotel._

Bella y yo salimos tomados de la mano y nos subimos a un coche. Hay un par de ellas y todas se cortan cuando la mirada de ella se encuentra con la cámara, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que la seguían.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? — pregunto casi en el borde de la locura.

Tomo las fotografías y me siento con un nudo en la garganta, siempre nos siguieron los pasos. Alguien estuvo siempre detrás nuestro, maldita sea. ¡Esto fue planeado hace meses! Y lo confirmo, cuando encuentro una foto de nosotros en la oficina, besándonos… La primera vez, la primera vez que la toqué, que la hice casi mía.

¡Casi nos grabaron desnudos!

Halo de mi cabello con nerviosismo y respiro hondamente.

Tengo que saber qué diablos está pasando. Ya.

 ** _Marzo del 2013._**

 ** _Señor Cullen:_**

 ** _Quizá para cuando lea esto, probablemente ya esté muerto, pero por más que quiero ocultarlo ya no es posible porque mis demonios me atormentan cada noche. Creí que después de tanto tiempo, sería capaz de cerrar los ojos por las noches y poder conciliar el sueño, pero la culpa me está matando._**

 ** _Estoy en Alemania, postrado en una cama, esperando a que alguien vele por mí y me ayude a sobrellevar esta carga y miseria que bien me merezco. Cada día espero por alguien que me de comer y que me ayude a levantarme. Soy un estorbo._**

 ** _Sufrí un accidente muy grave que me ha provocado la mayor de las agonías en vida: Mis brazo derecho y ambas piernas fueron amputadas. Así que usted disculpará la mala caligrafía. Pero no estoy escribiéndole para que sepa lo que aconteció, o tal vez sí._**

 ** _La vida mía a usted debe no importarle, sin embargo tiene que hacerlo aunque no lo quiera._**

 ** _Sufrí un grave accidente en día 17 de enero del presente en Lugano, Suiza. Casi afueras del pueblo._**

 ** _Yo sé que usted está consciente de que iba con usted y sus hombres, yo sé que lo recuerda._**

 ** _Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Traicioné su confianza, vi la desesperación en su cara el día en que todo comenzó y no me importó. Yo participé activamente en el secuestro de la señorita Isabella Swan. Fui cómplice directo del secuestro y el aislamiento de su libertad, por el minúsculo tiempo en que ella y usted estuvieron juntos._**

 ** _Yo estuve en el camión en que todos iban, en el que todos murieron._**

 ** _Todos murieron, lo repito… Excepto ella y yo. O al menos eso creo._**

 ** _La mujer que usted enterró según supe no es más ni menos que Leah Clearwater. Leah participó como infiltrada desde el primer momento. Hizo como que protegía a la señorita y se ganó su confianza, pero algo a último minuto, la hizo cambiar._**

 ** _Cuando estábamos a punto de sacarla del país, Leah alegó que lo que hacíamos no estaba correcto. Pretendíamos sedar a la señorita Swan para hacerla pasar por un paciente de esquizofrenia._**

 ** _Nadie lo notaría. Los papeles estaban en regla, cualquiera_** **—** ** _expertos o no_** **—,** ** _jamás hubiese podido notar la diferencia de pasaportes._**

 ** _Leah se puso como loca. Alegaba que no estaba bien, molesto, le grité que la única manera de salir del asunto era muertos. Nos detuvimos a discutir en medio de la carretera cuando nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto, ella por fin habló después de tanto misterio. Nos amenazó con un arma. Tan baja de estatura como era, no fue difícil quitársela. Sé que lo notó también, señor Cullen. El hombre que estaba más bajo en la cabaña donde fue el tiroteo, era en realidad una mujer: Leah._**

 ** _Sam confiaba ciegamente en ella. Por eso no la buscó más. No a profundidad._**

 ** _En fin, discutimos en la maldita carretera. Después de haberlo metido junto con la señorita Swan en el camión, Leah sintió remordimiento y sacó a Isabella de la cabina. Al menos eso nos explicó. No sé dónde la dejó ni con quien, pero ella no iba con nosotros cuando el vehículo rodó al vacío._**

 ** _Después del accidente, supe que habían encontrado un cuerpo de una mujer. Yo fui el último en ser encontrado. Tenía ambas piernas aplastadas por la carrocería y el brazo magullado. Me daban por muerto._**

 ** _Me llevaron al hospital y estuve inconsciente casi una semana. Las noticias del accidente se quemaron más rápido que la pólvora pero sabía con certeza de quien era el cadáver. Hui como pude de Suiza. Sabía que si se daban cuenta de que estaba vivo, no tardarían en matarme._**

 ** _Salí del hospital gracias a un amigo, que solo cumplió con llevarme al tren. La gente se apiadó de mí porque estaba en silla de ruedas y me tenían lástima, curiosamente esa lástima que ahora repudio, me dejó vivir. No llevaba nada más que un par de billetes y mis boletos. Las heridas empeoraron en el viaje, así que llegando a Alemania volví a ingresar al hospital._**

 ** _Los doctores creen que deben cortar más, ya que, a falta de mis descuidos, las infecciones atacaron mis heridas._**

 ** _¿Qué más da? Me lo merezco. Lo único que me consuela es saber que, después de todo, Leah hizo algo bueno antes de morir: salvar a la que fue su víctima y protegida._**

 ** _No sé ahora si eso sirvió de algo, ya que la señorita Swan estaba muy enferma a causa de la hipotermia y los malos cuidados que le dimos._**

 ** _Debíamos ocultarla, debíamos sembrar pánico y terror para que no intentase escapar. Sé que es cruel que se lo diga, pero si no se lo cuento a nadie, moriré más lentamente._**

 ** _Intentó escapar varias veces, pero estaba tan enferma que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Uno de los hombres le decía constantemente que la última video llamada que habían tenido había sido real, las palabras, las acciones._**

 ** _Poco después dejó de luchar y enfermó._**

 ** _Vomitaba y no comía. En un par de días estaba en los huesos._**

 ** _Temíamos que muriera antes de hacer nuestro cometido, su vida valía todas las nuestras._**

 ** _Leah la alimentaba de a poco. Creo que su estado fue una de las cosas que la motivó a no seguir. La señorita Swan apenas y podía estar despierta, pesaba unos cuantos kilos y estaba delicada._**

 ** _Ahora, la verdad es que, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que Clearwater la sacó. Quizás en brazos, a nadie le hubiese costado trabajo cargarla._**

 ** _Honestamente, dudo que haya sobrevivido a las bajas temperaturas de las montañas porque ni siquiera tengo idea de dónde la dejó._**

 ** _Pero se preguntará, quién fue y porqué._**

 ** _Llegué a la ciudad de Nueva York unos meses después del anuncio del compromiso del señor Black y la señorita Swan._**

 ** _La seguía a todas partes, sabía con quién iba ya dónde. Sabía qué hacía y que no, y conocía a la única amiga que consiguió hacer: La señorita Hale. Incluso cuando ustedes dos empezaron a tratarse. Enteré al señor Black de lo sucedido, por supuesto que está implicado, junto con su señor padre Bill Black y el señor Charles Swan. Casi cada uno de ellos, estuvieron de acuerdo con hacerlo desaparecer el primer día que estuvieron casi juntos._**

 ** _Pero no todos._**

 ** _Creíamos que la situación se acabaría con un simple y casual encuentro, pero me di cuenta personalmente que los sentimientos de cada uno estaban interfiriendo. El señor Black siempre estuvo por enterado que su prometida no tenía fuertes sentimientos por él, sin embargo, continuaron por presiones de su padre, desde la universidad o desde antes incluso._**

 ** _El motivo de la unión de la familia Black y Swan no es más que un negocio._**

 ** _Todo remotamente conectado a que la señorita Isabella es por ende la única heredera de Ernest Swan, ahora difunto y ella necesitaba un marido para recibir aquella jugosa herencia: Black era el chico perfecto para Charles Swan, tenían negocios juntos, aún los tienen. Para estas fechas, ellos ya debían estar casados. La unión traería ganancias para ambas partes._**

 ** _El señor Charles está endeudado con alguien de la mafia, mafia donde yo residía._**

 ** _Y Jacob Black, bueno él solo quiere superarlo a usted aunque tampoco es libre de ningún delito que no sea lavado de dinero entre otras cosas que seguro ya sabe._**

 ** _Isabella Swan no era más que una moneda de cambio. La finalidad de su secuestro era devolverla a Estados Unidos, dejar a su ex novio como el héroe salvador y casarlos en agradecimiento, después de todo, usted con sus palabras ayudó a convencerla de que nada había sido más que una farsa._**

 ** _Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección a excepción del acontecimiento que pasó con Leah. No sé qué fue, no sé qué pasó y probablemente nunca lo sabré._**

 ** _Pero así como lo veo, debe tener cuidado, sobre todo porque ellos no saben que ella no murió._**

 ** _Me encargué de hacer pasar el cadáver por Isabella Swan, mediante los registros de algunos cabellos que quedaron conmigo y la compra del forense._**

 ** _Hasta yo mismo sentí pena, la pobre mujer había sufrido demasiado._**

 ** _Así que ahora, no es más que pedirle que me perdone por todo el daño que le hice y que se cuide mucho, la gente aún lo querrá muerto si saben de ella. Lo siento._**

 ** _Todos saben quién es el verdadero enemigo, incluso usted._**

 ** _Búsquela, si aún esta carta llega a tiempo a sus manos, ya que apenas pude recobrar fuerzas para escribirla. Espero que la encuentre pronto, de verdad. Y para mí, sólo espero que la muerte llegue pronto y que no sea muy lenta._**

 ** _Ivan Drago._**

—¡AH! — Grito como un loco golpeándolo todo.

¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!

Me desespero y me echo al piso, lloro sin poder ocultar nada. ¡Maldita sea! Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Voy a matar a Black a Charles Swan. Por eso tenían ese rostro de culpabilidad, ¡Su padre piensa que de verdad murió! ¡De verdad lo piensa!

Y el hijo de puta Black tampoco lo sabe. Mi bebé, mi pobre bebé. ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? ¿Por eso no me buscas? ¿Crees que de verdad solo te quise por un rato? ¡No, cariño! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Tomo el teléfono celular y marco a Sam, espero con ansias cuando por fin me contesta.

— _Knox._

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! Está viva… Maldita sea, está viva… Ivan Drago me envió una carta diciéndome toda la verdad, estaba agonizando y me quiso contar toda la verdad. El cuerpo de la mujer que enterramos no es Bella— digo casi llorando de la felicidad con la esperanza al rojo vivo—, necesito sacar ese cuerpo ya. Necesitamos confirmar de una vez si el cuerpo que enterramos no es el de ella. Y detrás de todo esto está su padre y su maldito ex novio.

— _Pero Edward… No podemos…_

—Mierda, podemos Sam. Sí que podemos. Habla con los forenses. Vamos al cementerio ahora, tomamos la muestra y de una puta vez cambiamos el nombre de la lápida o la dejamos así. Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que hacerlo. Estoy desesperado. No sé si ella esté en Suiza o donde esté pero tengo que ir a buscarla.

— _Tranquilízate, por favor_ — me pide—. _Haré todo lo posible. Te marco en media hora pero sabes que ese tipo de pruebas tardarán mucho en realizarse._

—Paga lo que debas, yo te lo daré. Para algo tiene que servir el puto dinero. Te llamo en media hora, tengo que salir.

— _¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?_

—A matar a Black— respondo.

— _¿Estás loco? ¡Puede estar armado! Llamaré a Quil, Embry y Jared para que te acompañen. Yo te alcanzaré apenas y termine. No te muevas de tu casa, en veinte minutos estarán contigo_ — dice sin más y cuelga.

Me cambio de ropa y me meto a bañar rápidamente. No tengo hambre y estoy listo en muy poco tiempo. Algo me hace pensar que de verdad ella vive, en realidad siempre lo supe. Pero, ¿cómo supieron del collar? ¿Leah lo hurtó?

Maldita sea son tantas preguntas.

Bajo al estacionamiento en el ascensor y cuando estoy en él, recibo un mensaje de texto:

 _Estamos esperándolo, señor Cullen._

Cuando bajo, los tres me esperan.

—Subamos pronto… Deben estar en su oficina.

—¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía?

Niego.

—Quiero arreglar esto con mis propias manos— murmuro— me deben tanto, nos lo deben.

Embry conduce hasta la empresa de Black, sé que es una estupidez porque me voy a meter a la boca del lobo pero, maldita sea, tengo que verlo.

Arrumbamos a Black Cop. En menos de un santiamén. La recepcionista me pide que me registre y yo la ignoro.

—¿Está Black sí o no?

—Lo siento, no puedo responder eso— contesta.

—Mire, señorita… Vengo a buscar al pendejo de su jefe porque tenemos cuentas pendientes. No me haga usar la fuerza y si, puta madre, si puedo tumbaré el maldito edificio a patadas si es necesario…

La mujer me mira temblorosa y asiente.

—Fue… Fue a… Grupo Enterprise esta mañana… Su… Su agenda dice que tenía una junta con el señor Carlisle Cullen.

—¿¡QUÉ!?¿De qué junta importante hablas?

—No lo sé, señor… No lo sé.

Recuerdo las palabras de mi padre, dice que se iba a reunir con alguien pero no me dijo con quién. Abro los ojos de golpe. ¡Es una trampa!

— ¡Vámonos! — grito casi en son de guerra ese hijo de puta.

—¿Qué pasa, señor? — inquiere Jared.

—Lo sabe— contesto mirándolo a los ojos—: Tienen a mi padre.

Nadie reacciona porque simplemente no lo entienden.

—¿Quién?

—¡Black! — grito caminando hacia la camioneta y entro rápidamente—. Tenemos que ir a la empresa, ¡Ya!

Todos se apresuran y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina. Está a unos veinte minutos de nuestra posición, así que la espera me pone de nervios.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y noto que es Sam.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Pudiste contactar a los forenses?

— _No te hablo para eso, aunque ese tema ya está hecho. Me llamaron los guardaespaldas de tu padre. Saliendo de la oficina, una camioneta les disparó a ellos. Hirió a dos, pero a tu padre se lo han llevado. Dejaron un recado para ti. Quieren que vayas a las afueras de la ciudad a encontrarte con ellos… Dejaron una dirección._

—Hijos de puta, lo saben.

— _¿Saber qué?_

—De Drago, saben que se comunicó conmigo. Pero tengo la esperanza de que no sepan lo que la carta contenía.Dame la dirección, iré.

— _¿Estás loco?_

—No dejaré que lastimen a mi padre.

— _Sí te están citando te quieren muerto, ¿Qué no entiendes?_

—Tengo que hacerlo, Ulley. Por él, sino, probablemente lo matarán.

— _Voy a reunirme contigo en un punto de encuentro. Te veo en Journeys, en quince minutos. No te muevas_ — y cuelga.

Yo aprieto el celular y suspiro.

—¿Dónde vamos, señor? — pregunta Embry.

—Da la vuelta, saldremos de la ciudad.

El viaje con el encuentro de Sam, dura aproximadamente diez minutos. Cuando llegamos a los límites de Nueva York, bajo de la camioneta y lo espero. Pronto se reúne conmigo y me tiende la mano.

—¿Noticias?

—Los forenses ya han sacado la muestra, estará en un par de horas. De tu padre en cambio, la dirección nos lleva a una fábrica de pintura abandonada. No sé mucho, apenas pude localizarla. Pero es obvio que es una trampa.

Tras de él hay siete hombres más, todos listos y seguramente armados.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Espera, espera— me detiene Sam por el hombro—. Primero quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esto se puede poner feo y va a morir alguien, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes bajo qué tipo de estrés te vas a enfrentar? Sus consecuencias…

Yo bajo la mirada, ayer imaginé a Isabella en otra mujer. Más loco no puedo estar.

—Lo sé, pero es mi padre. Y en principio de cuentas, al que quieren, es a mí. Debo de ir.

—¿Y cual es el plan? — Inquiere Jared—. No podemos solo entrar y esperar que querrán tener una amable conversación.

—Buen punto— responde Sam—. Revisé las instalaciones del lugar en un mapa. Hay solo tres salidas. Una de ellas es de emergencia, la segunda es la misma que la entrada y la tercera es la de descarga de productos. Creo que está sellada. Cuatro de ustedes rodearan el lugar, los otros tres, irán conmigo y el resto será francotiradores.

—¿Entraremos todos? — Pregunta Quil—. Será más difícil rescatar al señor Cullen.

—No— contesto—, entraré solo.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo dame un arma, Sam. Sé usarlas, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Es homicidio!

—Si quieres puedo usar chaleco antibalas, pero quiero saber de una puta vez quien está tras la maldita máscara.

 _X.X.X_

Me paro frente a la gran puerta de hierro oxidado. Respiro, miro toda su longitud y cierro los ojos.

Toco la puerta hueca y al momento, esta se abre sola.

Entro y camino lentamente. El techo tiene agujeros enormes por donde el sol se observa y los nidos de las aves de plaga hacen sombras. Yo no quito la vista de encima. Luego miro los lados. Parece solo pero no lo estoy.

—Estoy aquí— digo.

Varios hombres salen de entre las sombras, son muy pocos. Apenas cinco pero no me fío.

Mi padre es arrojado desde un pequeño escalón y el golpe de su caída no es amortiguado ya que está atado de pies, manos y amordazado.

—¡Papá! — grito y corro hasta él.

—Alto ahí— alguien grita—. ¿Dónde carajos crees que vas?

Alzo la vista, ya que estoy acuclillado frente a Carlisle y levanto las manos. Lo veo sonriente y ladino, el hijo de puta más asqueroso y maldito que jamás he conocido. Incluso el primer día lo odié. Cuánta razón tenía para hacerlo.

—Sólo quería…

—¿Querías? — ríe bajando lentamente los escalones, con ambas manos en el pantalón y puedo ver la sonrisa de Jacob Black fascinada—. Yo quería que los dos saliésemos beneficiados en esto, te di… La maldita oportunidad de salir ileso de este tema, de esta controversia… Pero te empeñaste en meterte en temas que no tenían nada que ver contigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ah, Cullen quiero demasiado. Quiero dinero, quiero fama, quiero ser mejor que tú. Incluso, creo que me molesta un poco aún el tema de Isabella. Ya sabes, todo en general porque… Me dejaste como una maldito cornudo, ella también. ¿Cómo te explico? Aún después de todo, quedaste como un héroe. ¿Sabes el maldito fastidio que eres? Con tus putos aires de grandeza—mira hacia la nada y niega—: me molestas a un nivel increíble.

Yo bufo.

—Que infantil.

—¿Infantil? Estás de rodillas frente a mí, sino lo haces el viejo se muere. ¿Crees que esto es un juego donde tienes la oportunidad de ganar? —camina y se para al lado de Carlisle—. No. Creo que no has entendido el maldito juego.

Le da una certera patada que deja a mi padre sin aire. Yo gruño de rabia pero un hombre detrás de mí, coloca el cañón de la pistola en mi nuca. Black sigue golpeando a mi padre mientras yo me consumo en rabia y se detiene al ver mis facciones duras.

—¿Te molesta, eh? Bueno eso sentí yo cuando sabía que te cogías a Bella. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Aún puedo recordarlo… Incluso llegué a pensar que la quería y que estaba dolido pero… Fue más mi orgullo de hombre.

—Vete a la mierda— murmuro con los dientes apretados.

—¿Disculpa qué dijiste?

—Vete a la mierda, Black. Lo oíste. Sé que estás detrás de todo esto. Sé que tú fuiste unos de los principales que planearon todo esto con ella, incluso su padre está implicado.

—¿Hablas del imbécil de Charles? —se ríe—. Debes estar bromeando, de verdad. El muy hijo de perra se acojonó después de que su pequeña niñita quedara calcinada. ¿Sabes? Pienso que los planes a veces no salen como quieres pero, este hombre sí que tuvo mala suerte— se burla y mira al cielo—. Su pequeña bebé hecha una piltrafa humana… Lo mismo que siempre— mira a mis ojos —: pero ahora muerta.

—¡Hijo de puta! — grito en son de guerra y me le abalanzo encima.

Lo tumbo al piso y comienzo a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara.

Uno de los hombres a su cargo, me despega rápidamente de él y me da un golpe en la cara con el arma. Comienzo a sangran de la boca, Jacob tampoco sale ileso. Se levanta limpiándose el polvo de la ropa y se limpia la sangre de la nariz. Sonríe sardónicamente y niega.

—¿Qué quieres, imbécil? ¿Qué mate a tu padre? Dios, lo estás pidiendo.

—¡Esto es entre tú y yo! — vocifero—. Carlisle no tiene nada que ver….

—Oh, claro que tiene que ver. De hecho, este estúpido asunto ya me está enfermando. La verdad, es que yo no tengo nada que ver y aun así estoy implicado— saca un arma y apunta la nuca de mi padre—. Por este viejo, he tenido los peores putos dolores de cabeza en los últimos meses. ¡Mierda! Su nombre también me lo sabía deletreado al revés de tantas veces que lo escuchaba y luego ¡Tú! Metiéndote en dónde no te importa, metiéndote en mis asuntos, con mi mujer, con mi dinero… Swan tenía la solución, la hija y el dinero y llegaste como imbécil a joderlo todo— carga el arma—: al menos me dará una satisfacción ver morir a este hijo de perra.

—¡No! —grito horrorizado mientras mi padre me mira a los ojos aún tirado sobre el suelo.

—¿No? ¿No quieres que lo mate? — Sonríe—, ¿Qué podrías darme a cambio de su vida? ¿Cuánto vale tu padre?

—Te daré lo que quieras— respondo—, pero déjalo libre.

—No es así de fácil. ¿Cuánto me das? —golpea fuertemente el cañón de la pistola en su sien.

—Te doy la cantidad de dinero que quieras.

—No, no, no… Quiero la empresa— corrige—. Es más, no me la darás gratis, pagaré un minúsculo monto por ella y todo será legal.

—¿Legal? Tú qué sabes de eso— sonrío de lado.

—Pues bastante— contesta el muy pendejo—, pero sé que te estás burlando. En fin, me gustaría la empresa y algunas propiedades. Quisiera venderlas y poder retirarme un tiempo después de la lamentable pero beneficiosa pérdida de la zorra de mi prometida. Ya sabes, paz mental y esas cosas—explica con delirios de grandeza—. Ahora bien, ¿Qué más me darás?

Yo hago un gesto sin entender.

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero que sufras por el resto de tu vida, maldito hijo de puta— apunta de nuevo a su sien y Carlisle tiembla—: de igual modo, este maldito imbécil se va a morir.

—¡NOOOOO! — Grito desesperado.

Un arma se descarga y yo miro a la nada, el quejido de una voz se escucha apenas y un cuerpo cae al suelo. Mis ojos se abren de golpe, mi respiración se agita de la nada, mi corazón late desbocado y mi garganta está seca, al darme cuenta de que Jacob Black está tirado en el suelo.

Mis ojos pican, mi mirada se asombra aún más cuando levanto la vista y muevo los ojos de un lado de otro sin poder entender la lo que pasa. Está ahí, aún con el arma apuntando hacia la espalda del perro y el cañón ahumándose aún. No hay una pizca de arrepentimiento en su cara pero al darme cuenta de quién es, me siento aliviado.

—Garrett— sonrío.

—No iba a permitir que lo matara— contesta y yo me siento feliz—: ese es mi trabajo.

Mi sonrisa se borra completamente.

—¿Garrett, qué diablos estás diciendo?

Baja de las escaleras esta vez y guarda el arma en la pretina de su bolsillo.

—Siempre odié a este imbécil —patea el cuerpo inerte de Black—, no paraba de hablar. Me molesta la gente que no para de hablar, el silencio es mejor…

—Pero tú…— los ojos me lagrimean—. ¿Tú…?

—Muchacho, muchacho… No quería implicarte en esto, pero… No me diste opción.

Ahora todo tiene maldito sentido. Todo el interés por Isabella, esa ayuda desinteresada, no tenía miedo a aceptarnos en su casa cuando nos perseguían y querían matarme. ¡Había sido él! ¡Habíamos estado en la boca del lobo todo este tiempo! Mierda… Y las iniciales, todo concuerda. G.N.P. Garrett Norman Pace. Un sentimiento de traición y horror se incrusta en mi pecho. Él estuvo a solas con Bella… Mi pobre amor, ¿La amenazó? ¿Le dijo algo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¡Dime! ¡CREÍ QUE ERAMOS FAMILIA!

—¿Familia? — pregunta molesto—. Yo quería ser tu familia, pude haber sido tu familia. Pero oh, no. Él siempre fue un estorbo— apunta a Carlisle—, él siempre se interpuso.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Creí que solo era por el maldito dinero!

Se ríe de lado, camina de un lado a otro y se para frente a mí.

—Edward, soy uno de los hombres más ricos de Suiza. Lo que vendo… Bueno, ya sabes… Se vende bien. Yo solo estuve aquí por algo más importante que la plata: venganza.

—¿Qué? — pregunto horrorizado—. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Es que esto, hijo… ¡No tenía nada que ver contigo! Pero la maldita puta historia se vuelve a repetir… ¡Te metiste con la mujer equivocada! Simplemente eso. Estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno. ¡Cómo este cabrón! — Señala a mi padre y entonces se agacha hasta él y le quita la mordaza mientras lo mira a los ojos, los hombres están alerta apuntándome a mí y mi padre—. ¿Te acuerdas imbécil? ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste? Hace más de treinta años, cometiste el grandísimo error de cruzarte en su camino, lo que yo no pude despertar en un lustro, lo hiciste en menos de un minuto… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

—¿De qué hablas, Garrett? — pregunta Carlisle confundido.

—Elizabeth— murmura con los ojos llorosos—. Había planeado decirle mis sentimientos el día en que apareciste en su vida en ese costoso y estúpido auto nuevo, ¿Recuerdas? Era la primera vez que la veía actuar nerviosa frente a un muchacho, la enamoraste y no hiciste nada, ¡Maldita sea! Igual a tu hijo, el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo… ¡Todo fue tan fácil! Y yo me quedé como un imbécil… ¡Me obligué a ser tu amigo para estar cerca de ella! Para tener un putañero tema de conversación… ¿Sabes? — sonríe—. Te perdoné que hayas enamorado a la chica de la cual estuve enamorado toda mi vida, te perdone que la hayas invitado a salir, incluso el compromiso y la boda. Estuve feliz el día en que tu hijo nació. ¡Por un puto momento! Creí que era mío aunque jamás la hubiese tocado… ¡Tenía la esperanza de que ella me notara después de tantos años! Pero no… ¡Nunca lo hizo porque siempre estabas tú!

—¿Todo esto por mi esposa? —Pregunta mi padre—. Sabía que tuviste sentimientos por ella pero… ¿Después de tantos años?

—¡Es que no entiendes! Yo te dije que te perdoné todo pero nunca, escúchalo bien Cullen, ¡nunca voy a perdonar que la hayas matado!

—¿Qué? — pregunto horrorizado.

—No le creas, Edward. No es verdad.

Mis ojos pican, no sé qué creer.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Es cierto! Tú la mataste, hijo de perra…

—Creí… Creí que había muerto de cáncer…

—Estaba enferma de cáncer — taja mi padre—. Garrett no sabes lo que dices.

—¿No sé lo que digo? La asesinaste, maldito hijo de perra… ¡Firmaste el puto permiso para desconectarla!

—¡Estaba sufriendo! — Grita Carlisle—. ¡ELLA ME LO PIDIÓ!

—¡MENTIRA! — Le apunta la cabeza Carlisle—. ¡Pudiste persuadirla! Yo pude haber buscado otro médico, otras instalaciones, ¡Teníamos el puto dinero! Y solo firmaste un puto papel para acabar con su vida. ¡Lo hiciste, cabrón! Y matarte no me hará sentir mejor, ¡No después de tantos años!

—¡Ella me lo pidió! Le rogué que no, pero no… ¡Me dijo que quería dejar de sufrir! Le imploré que lucháramos pero me dijo que estaba pérdida. No había marcha atrás… Ni siquiera tú siendo su mejor amigo de toda la vida te escucho a ti… Ella solo quería descansar…

—¡MENTIRA!

—Afréntalo, Garrett… Ella no tenía salvación…

Los ojos del vampiro se inundan en lágrimas y mira a mi padre con odio y resentimiento y luego me mira a mí, me sonríe y niega.

—Maldita sea, duele como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Y es por eso, Edward… Que incluso de que hayas nacido, esta mierda te afectó a ti.

Yo niego.

—No entiendo— murmuro—, ¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida con esto?

—Lo siento, hijo…— me mira a la cara—. Pero tus fracasos, todas tus lágrimas, afectaban a tu padre de un modo que no creí lograr jamás. Verás, maté dos pájaros con un tiro… Mientras tú te enamorabas de la ahora fallecida Swan, tu debilidad crecía, mientras más sufrieras— sonríe—, más afectaba a tu padre. Los últimos acontecimientos, fueron los mejores. Me importas, claro, pero al ver tu rostro todo el odio hacia tu padre se reencarna en ti, la misma cara, el mismo ser… ¡Todo! Quería verlos sufrir… ¡CADA MALDITA VEZ QUE ESTE IMBECIL ME LLAMABA! Disfrutaba las historias de tus caídas y yo quedé como el héroe… El maldito perfecto tío Garrett. Entonces, ahí surgió la idea. El pendejo de Charles Swan se metió en negocios que no pudo costear. Lo amenacé. Me dijo que tenía un plan, pero que tardaría un tiempo: su hija era heredera de su padre, un viejo ricachón enfermo. Al unir apellidos, ella sería una de las mujeres más ricas del continente. Me importaba una mierda eso, solo quería mi dinero. Black era el señuelo perfecto según él. La chica era demasiado dulce y buena como para desobedecer a su padre, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Se conocieron —me apunta con el arma y luego la baja—, inyectaste ese coraje en su alma y lo desobedeció… Más tarde, saqué partido de ello. Maldita sea, te enamoraste como un imbécil. Lo noté en Italia, nunca te habías comportado así y mira nada más… Me pusiste todo en bandeja de plata. No gané el maldito dinero que me había prometido pero, ¡con un demonio! — Sonríe—, el entremés de la venganza fue delicioso, ¡Magnifico! Todas esas veces que sufriste, pude ver el rostro de Carlisle llorando… ¡DEMONIOS! Tardé tantos años por ver frutos… ¿Y ahora? Ni siquiera puedes medio vivir… Sabes que ella murió, sabes que tú mismo te enterrarás… ¡Otro vampiro! Otro jodido corazón roto… Un hijo que poco a poco se deja morir, un padre que poco a poco lo irá a acompañar.

—Estás enfermo, Garrett.

—Posiblemente. ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? Salió perfecto— sonríe—. Ahora, basta de hablar. Me interesa algo— toma a mi padre por el saco, lo levanta y lo avienta al suelo de nuevo—: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes? ¿Quién sufrirá más? ¿Quién va primero?

Yo estoy nervioso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está Sam y su grupo? Miro alrededor y noto que el número de gente armada ha aumentado y considerando los que venían conmigo, estamos muertos.

—¡Púdrete, Pace! — lo maldice mi padre y escupe su pie.

Garrett sonríe y le da un certero golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconsciente.

—¡Carlisle!

—Basta ya, Edward… No está muerto…— se molesta—. Pero sabes que no me gustan los juegos. Por un momento creí que podría usar toda esa rabia, usarla en contra de tu padre si te decía la verdad, si por un momento… Llegabas a confiar en mí y te decía que los Swan habían asesinado en realidad a tu madre, ¿Habrías hecho en contra de la pequeña Isabella? Oh, espera… Ya lo hiciste, la lastimaste, la usaste y posiblemente jamás sabrá que todo era mentira. Que solo fue un maldito polvo.

—¡CÁLLATE! — grito.

—Lloraba por ti como una magdalena. Decía: "Edward vendrá por mí. Edward me ama" Y luego de todo eso… ¡Ja! No creerás que justo ahora está en la Bahamas bebiendo un cóctel…

—¡Qué te calles, hijo de perra! — grito hecho una furia—. Sé que me estás provocando, sé que quieres que de un puto paso en falso. ¡No podrás!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No eres más que un mocoso caliente que mata todo lo que le interesa, incluso ama— se burla—. ¿Te hago una lista? Rebecca, recientemente Isabella… Tu madre…

Mis manos tiemblan, comienzo a ver rojo. Los dientes me crujen, no puedo caer.

—Yo no asesiné a mi madre, yo no maté a Rebecca… ¡Yo no asesiné a Isabella!

—¡Todas esas mujeres! Tenían algo que ver contigo… Muerte, muerte, desgracia. Sí tú madre no se hubiese embarazado, ese maldito cáncer no se hubiese propagado, ¿Sabes?

—¡Cállate!

—Pobre niño, pobre niño— se burla—. No sabía— y una carcajada sale de entre sus labios.

—¡Eres un puto malnacido!

Entonces su arma apunta mi frente, el hierro frío del cañón roza mi piel ahora perlada en sudor, siento mi pulso detrás de mis oídos. La adrenalina me tiene vuelto loco el corazón.

—Sí lo soy y si esto no acaba en al menos una muerte— sonríe de lado—, no será final feliz.

Recarga el arma y lo pega completamente a mi frente. Apuño mis ojos, esto es el fin. Maldita sea, lo es. Nunca podré saber si ella verdaderamente está viva, nunca podré salir de aquí, se saldrá con la suya, hará sufrir a mi padre con mi muerte, porque así lo desea y si tiene piedad, lo dejará vivir. Este es el fin. Lamento todo lo que hice, todas las lágrimas que hice derramar a quienes pretendieron amarme, lamento mi actitud, lamento no haber podido decirle a Isabella cuanto la amaba, cada noche lo hago aunque ella no me escuche. Lamento haberle fallado a mi padre, de haberle hecho enojar cuando era un crío y no haberlo hecho sentir orgulloso.

Pero sobre todo y más importante, lamento no haber sido realmente feliz al lado de la única persona que de verdad amé.

Isabella.

Cierro los ojos y espero el final.

Y entonces, el quejido de una voz estrangulada se escucha frente a mí y un rocío de líquido caliente moja mi cara.

—¡FBI! ¡Suelten las armas! ¡Garrett Pace, estás arrestado!

Giro la vista, Sam Ulley trae una tropa consigo. Los hombres de Pace comienzan a disparar aunque los superen en número. Garrett se queja, una bala ha atravesado su brazo. Los tiros de las armas comienzan a darse. Yo me arrastro como puedo hasta mi padre y en el suelo, el vampiro grita por el dolor de su brazo izquierdo. Llevo a Carlisle hasta un rincón y le quito las correas.

—No te muevas de aquí— le pido—, vuelvo en seguida.

—¡No! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Podrían matarte!

—No lo harán— le prometo—: volveré.

—¡Edward! —grita pero yo ya estoy corriendo a una barricada.

Disparo un par de veces. Quil y Embry se enfrentan a un grupo pequeño mientras que Ulley corre para poder esquivar las balas. Un hombre detrás de mí, me golpea la espalda, caigo con las manos sobre la tierra y comenzamos a pelear, parece que se le acabaron las balas.

Nos enfrentamos cuerpo a cuerpo, mi pistola ha caído unos metros lejos de mí. El hombre pone todo su empeño por ganarme pero logro arrastrarme hasta ella en donde él trata de tomarme la pierna y le doy una certera patada en la cara. Cuando se cubre el rostro, tomo el arma y le disparo el pecho. Cae muerto en seguida.

Me agito y me escondo detrás de un tanque de agua.

La gente sigue disparando. Logro darle a un francotirador y veo como poco a poco la gente del FBI logra ganar terreno. Miro a Garrett a lo lejos, oculto de todo, sujetando su brazo como si este fuese a caerse de su cuerpo. Parece mal herido.

—¡Vamos! — gritan unos últimos delincuentes y al par que salen de sus escondites son masacrados.

Garrett me mira a los ojos y sonríe, sabe que es el fin.

La gente de la policía entre de a poco vigilando el perímetro. Ya estamos fuera de peligro, todos han muerto.

Sam se para frente a Pace y lo mira.

—Entrégate, estás arrestado.

Camino hasta el grupo de gente mientras el vampiro no me pierde de vista.

Se ríe con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, tengo el arma lista en la mano, preparada para cualquier movimiento.

—Me jodiste, muchacho… Me jodiste— sonríe.

—No hagas esto más difícil, suelta el arma que traes.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me veas como una rata miedosa? ¡Ja! Ni pensarlo. Elizabeth Masen, me reuniré contigo ¡GARRETT PACE JAMÁS SE DOBLEGÓ ANTE NINGÚN CULLEN!

—¡GARRETT NO! — Grito horrorizado y entonces es demasiado, el vampiro se dispara en la sien y muere instantáneamente.

Mis lágrimas son inevitables, a pesar de todo, de las cosas que hizo, él era de mi familia.

Mi padre me observa a la cara y asiente.

Lo sé, era eso o seguiría intentando hacernos daño.

El suicidio, la muerte, ¿Le daría suficiente paz?

 ** _x-x-x_**

Las autoridades llegan junto con los peritos y forenses a lugar, por supuesto los periodistas no se hacen esperar. La gente está interesada en la retorcida historia de la mancuerna entre los hombres de negocios más prestigiados, Jacob Black y Garrett Pace, ambos finados en combate.

Los paparazis asfixian a mi padre, a quien mis hombres sacan inmediatamente del lugar.

—Garrett— suspira Sam—, él estuvo siempre detrás de esto.

Yo miro a la nada.

—Parece que Drago tenía razón: siempre supimos y conocimos al verdadero enemigo. Toda mi vida de hecho.

—Lo siento— me comenta.

—Estuve peor para él—contesto sin más—, vivió tantos años en ese odio. El vampiro busco su propia muerte.

—Lo sé y perdón por tardar tanto, busqué refuerzos. Nosotros siete, no hubiésemos podido, ¿sabes? — sonríe.

—Lo importante es que llegaste.

—Por cierto— me da un sobre sellado—, toma esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Los resultados de la prueba forense.

—¿Qué?

—Ya están listos y toma esto más— me da otro papel doblado—, me lo enviaron a mí para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—Deberías averiguarlo tú, pero te recomiendo que leas primero los resultados y salgas cuanto antes, si necesitas ayuda… Yo estaré para lo que necesites— palmea mi hombro.

Me deja solo y yo me quedo ahí.

La gente comienza a hacer barullo, mientras yo subo a mi camioneta. La policía me pregunta si necesito ir al hospital, les respondo que no, que solo quiero ir a casa y estar con mi padre. Me dejan ir pronto.

El auto comienza andar y suspiro largo y tendido.

Comienzo a rasgar el sobre y desdobla la hoja y aquello que leo, me hace quedarme sin pulso por un segundo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE MEDICINA FORENSE.**

 **PRUEBA DE ADN.**

 **NOMBRE: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN.**

 **SEXO: FEMENINO**

 **EDAD: 25 AÑOS**

 **RESULTADO DE PRUEBAS DE COMPATIBLIDAD: NEGATIVO.**

 **OBSERVACIONES: LAS PLACAS DENTALES Y LOS RESGISTROS NO COINCIDEN EN NINGUNA MÍNIMA PROBABILDAD.**

Y es ahí que las lágrimas ruedan por la alegría y el alivio. No es ella, nunca fue ella.

Lloro como un niño pequeño, me sujeto por las piernas y sonrío entre lágrimas. ¡Dios!

Entonces, recuerdo el segundo papel y lo leo el sobre.

 **Para: S. Knox Ulley.**

 **De: Leah Clearwater.**

Lo abro y comienzo a leer.

 **Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte traicionado pero la culpa no me deja… Sabes cuál fue mi verdadero deseo siempre: formar una familia. Mi trabajo me lo impidió. Pero porque yo sea miserable no significa que los demás deban serlo. La salvé, quizás esto tarde en llegarte o me maten antes de siquiera enterarte de lo que acabo de hacer. La salvé, cuando sea que la encuentren si sobrevive, sabrán el porqué. Los dos amables viejecitos que nos dieron asilo aquella noche que atacaron el hotel, la ayudaron. Llegó enferma pero según supe sobrevivió… O eso espero, sino jamás me lo perdonaría… La señorita Isabella Swan está en…**

Mi garganta se seca e intento inútilmente tragar saliva. Los ojos me lloran a más no poder pero me los limpio con la manga de la camisa.

—De la vuelta— ordeno—, ¡Dé la maldita vuelta!

—¿Señor? — pregunta el chofer.

—Lléveme al maldito aeropuerto. Llame a mi secretaria, en media hora quiero mi pasaporte listo y una muda de ropa. ¡YA!

—Como ordene señor, Cullen.

El vuelo sale sin ningún imprevisto, hago un montón de llamadas antes de poder siquiera aterrizar. Me separan muchas horas de mi destino, mis historial de llamadas va desde hospitales, refugios y de todo tipo para no perder tiempo. Me asusto cuando por fin después de mucho tiempo encuentro una coincidencia: un hospital.

Ocho horas después, llego. Las más desesperantes de toda mi vida. Llego tan pronto a la dirección del hospital y corro hacia la recepción de un hospital de Londres.

—Buenas tardes, busco información sobre la señorita Isabella Swan.

—¿Disculpe, quién es usted?

—Soy… Soy su esposo.

—¿Isabella Swan?

—Sí, ella está desaparecida desde hace meses.

—Permítame— me responde.

Tras una sofocante espera, ella asiente.

—Sí, estuvo aquí. Pero hace más de cuatro meses que salió del hospital de alta. Presentaba cuadros de anemia y un cuadro de infección severa en los pulmones.

—¿Qué? — pregunto horrorizado—. ¿Y no sabe dónde fue? ¿Dejó una tarjeta de crédito algo?

—Lo siento, pagó en efectivo.

Derrotado, bajo la cabeza.

—Bien, gracias.

—De nada— dice la mujer.

Salgo más desanimado del lugar.

Me recargo en la pared del hospital, esperando poder tener una señal del cielo o algo que me indique dónde podría estar.

—Londres, ¿Por qué elegiste Londres, mi amor?

Me esfuerzo por tener un vago recuerdo de ello y mi cerebro se enciende como fuegos artificiales.

—Su abuelo…

Corro casi con las piernas atropellándose una contra otra y arranco el auto. Enciendo el GPS y comienzo mi viaje. Mis manos sudan, mis ojos pican.

Tengo la tarea de visitar siete lugares, en cualquiera podría estar: Kensal Green Cemetery, West Norwood Cemetery, Highgate Cemetery, Abney Park Cemetery, Nunhead Cemetery, Brompton Cemetery, Tower Hamlets Cemetery. Son los más grandes de todo Londres y de seguro su abuelo está ahí. Al menos alguien me podría decir de algún familiar de Ernest Swan.

Reviso los cuatro primeros y no encuentro nada.

Para el quinto, me estaciono en Brompton y como los cuatro primero, siento nervios y ansias.

Le pregunto al guardia si me pudiera decir donde está la tumba del señor Swan, me dice que aquí es si se trata del señor Ernest.

Yo me siento más tranquilo, sabiendo que no debo recorrer la ciudad entera para otro más.

Entre lápidas y tumbas, camino con la esperanza de poder encontrarla pero a lo lejos nadie se ve.

Bajo la mirada con derrota cuando por fin llego al sepulcro y no hay nadie.

La tumba del señor Swan está limpia y muy cuidada. Encima hay ciertos objetos que me extraña ver.

Una canasta cerrada.

La reviso con curiosidad y me doy cuenta de que tiene comida.

—Disculpe, ¿Por qué tiene mis cosas? Son mías— dice una voz a mi espalda.

Su voz me congela el cuerpo y yo tiemblo tanto que las lágrimas son imposibles de detener. Su voz inconfundible con el viento, se mezcla con la brisa. Incluso en este lugar, parece más vivo.

Mis pies pesan toneladas, me es imposible girarme.

—Le estoy hablando— repite.

Giro mi rostro lentamente y su dulce rostro se contrae de la sorpresa. Mi sonrisa mezclada con mis lágrimas es la agonía dulce de un sueño rosa.

 _No quiero estar soñando, no quiero estar soñando_ , pienso.

—¿Edward? — pregunta con los ojos vidriosos y su mano se encoge entorno a su estómago.

Mi sonrisa se borra al ver su expresión de horror.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? No te voy hacer daño… No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace volver a verte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Volví por ti… Volví para estar juntos…

Sus ojos grandes y cansados lloran, su boca hace una mueca de dolor.

—No, no llores mi amor. No llores, yo te amo— me acerco, ella se aleja.

—Tú no me querías cerca de ti.

—Fue una mentira, fue una mentira para protegernos. Me amenazaron con matar a mi padre y a tu madre… Lo siento nena— entonces la sostengo por la cintura y cuando trato de abrazarle su cuerpo abultado me lo impide.

Me despego de golpe y jadeo.

Ella se cubre el vientre henchido.

—Tú…

Baja la mirada y llora.

—¡¿TE HICIERON ALGO?! ¡¿ESOS MALNACIDOS TE TOCARON?! — Grito furibundo y lleno de dolor y rabia.

—No, no— niega entre lágrimas—. Leah se los impidió…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy embarazada, Edward… De ti.

—¿Qué? — lloro sin poder entender, negando lo visible.

—El último mes, yo… Olvidé poner la inyección. Leah lo sabía, mis… Mis síntomas empezaron días posteriores al secuestro y yo…

—¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Bella niega con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tenía que huir sino me matarían, matarían a mi madre, a tu padre… A ti. Te escuché cuando estábamos en el camión, juntos. Esa última vez que te sentí, estaba muriendo. Pero me aferré a tu voz. Leah me sacó de ahí y me llevó primero queriéndome llevar a Italia de nuevo, pero no pudo. Así que, me sacó hacia Londres.

—Bella — jadeo tocando sus manos—, ¿Cómo sobreviviste sola?

—Vendí el anillo que me dio Jacob y me dieron una fuerte cantidad de dinero. Busqué a mi abuelo pero… Él ya había muerto cuando llegué, así que, compré un pequeño lugar para poder quedarme, solo una habitación modesta e inicie la escuela de gastronomía hace un par de meses. Yo quiero salir adelante, no podía quedarme estancada.

El llanto es visible y salvaje. Ahora, caigo de rodillas a sus pies y me aferro a su cintura, asu vientre. Recargo la cabeza en su henchida barriga y lloro desgarradoramente. Sus manos se aferran a mi cabello, me acaricia suavemente y su vientre comienza a moverse.

Me hago hacia atrás y lo miro asustado.

Ella hace un gesto de dolor.

—¿Te lastimé? — pregunto enloquecido.

—No—se queja—, es normal. El movimiento se ha presentado de unos meses hacia la fecha. El espacio se les termina— sonríe sobando su estómago.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Me mira a los ojos y suspira.

—Edward… Son dos bebés.

Entre llanto y sonrisas la tomo por el rostro y beso su frente, sus mejillas, su dulce boca. Aquel roce me devuelve a la vida, lentamente después de un sueño espantoso, del letargo más horrible de mi vida.

Bella recarga su frente en la mía y también llora pero al abrir los ojos, jadea horrorizada.

—¿Qué te pasó en las muñecas?

—No importa, mi amor… No importa, lo que importa ahora es que te encontré y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

—Edward… Estás mal, explícame que te ocurrió.

—Bella, mi amor… Ocurrieron muchas cosas en tu ausencia. Te amo tanto— le digo libremente—, que la idea de haberte perdido, hizo que quisiera acabar con todo…— y jadea horrorizada—: No te preocupes, eso quedó atrás.

Se aferra a mi pecho y me abraza fuertemente.

—Te extrañé, te extrañé como no tienes idea… Pero temo que vengan por nosotros otra vez.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sé quién lo hizo.

—¿Qué? — me mira con los ojos rojos del llanto.

—Jacob Black, Garrett Pace y tu padre.

Baja la vista y yo la tomo por el mentón.

—Los dos primeros murieron, el primero a causa del segundo y el segundo por su propia mano.

—¡Dios mío!

—Tranquila, no quiero que te alteres, ya has sufrido demasiado— sobo su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasará con papá?

—Tendremos que entregarlo, infringió la ley, mi amor.

—Lo sé, pero es mi padre.

—Ya hablaremos de esto después, ahora… Quiero que volvamos.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa, mi amor… Quiero que volvamos a Nueva York y estés con tu madre. Sé que la extrañas. También quiero que vayamos a ver inmediatamente un médico para ver la salud de mis pequeños.

Los ojos de mi amor brillan de la felicidad.

—Pensé… Pensé que no querías…

Le beso la frente.

—No digas eso… Después de creer haberte perdido, nada me hace más feliz que volver haberte encontrado y con la alegría de que cargas contigo a mis hijos. Te amo, Isabella Swan. Eres mi vida ahora, nunca había amado a alguien… Nunca había sentido esto por alguien. Quiero estar contigo, sé mía, se mi esposa, camina a mi lado, toma mi mano, criemos juntos a nuestros hijos, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz: lo mereces más que nadie. Haz sufrido demasiado pero eso lo borraré en besos y te amo. No quiero estar lejos de ti ningún día más. Puedes continuar con tus estudios si así quieres, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero siempre y cuando junto a mí. No permitiré que te vayas de mi lado otra vez, me moriría, lo juro.

—Oh, Edward— gime besándome dulcemente—, siempre te he amado y no he dejado de hacerlo, lo sabes.

Yo sonrío.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Es más, creo que te falta algo— busco en mi bolsillo y encuentro lo que anhelo—. Cierra los ojos y estira tu mano.

—¿Qué sucede? — ríe.

Me encanta verla reír, es tan refrescante, lleno de vida.

—Vamos, hazme caso.

—Ok— me obedece.

Deposito en sus manos el collar que había perdido. El oro cae como la rendición de mi alma a sus pies y la promesa de amarla por siempre.

—Ábrelos.

Sus ojos se mojan de la emoción y sonríe.

—Creí que lo había perdido.

—No, siempre estuvo conmigo. Como este reloj— se lo enseño.

—Lo encontraste— murmura emocionada.

—Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber que me amabas, Bella. Mi campanas. _Siete''ll amore della mia vita_ — susurro en sus oídos.

—Y tú eres el amor de la mía, Edward— contesta sellando esa promesa verdadera con un beso, de que no nos separaremos nunca más y que pese a todo, lucharemos contra lo que sea para ser felices.

 ** _FIN_**

x-x-x

 ** _¿Pues qué les puedo decir? El final ya estaba predeterminado. Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, tuve la idea loca de hacer un final alternativo pero creo que eso será luego o puede que nos quedemos con el "felices por siempre"._**

 ** _Igual, falta el epílogo, así que…_**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews, por su paciencia. Gracias también por apoyar la historia por defenderla, las nominaciones que tuvo (aunque no haya ganado nada jajaja) me siento feliz con los resultados y pues nada, vienen nuevos proyectos, continuaré los pausados y a seguir adelante._**

 ** _Mi única misión es hacerlas soñar, mi mejor paga sus sonrisas._**

 ** _Una servidora, por siempre…_**

 ** _Dananenerys Hearthofstone._**

 ** _Que la Bestia que ustedes anhelan, se haga realidad…_**


	46. Epílogo

**_EPÍLOGO_**

NYMPHOMANIAC

-Gracias por sus reviews, por haberme leído, gracias por apoyarme, nos leemos pronto-

 **x-x-x-x**

Las lágrimas de Bella ruedan urgentemente por sus mejillas al ver la inscripción en el suelo. Toma el pañuelo y la arruga entre sus dos manos aguantando un gemido, la tomo por los hombros con suavidad pero con firmeza y beso su cabello.

—Tranquila.

—No puedo creerlo.

—No llores, nena. Todo está bien.

Me mira a los ojos y sus chocolates derretidos por el llanto me quiebran el alma.

—Leah está aquí.

—Lo sé, aún me parece enfermizo que quisieras ver tu propia lápida.

—Me salvó la vida, Edward.

Yo niego algo molesto.

—Pero también atentó contra ella, contra mis hijos.

—Ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba embarazada. Creo que ella lo supo antes que yo, por eso me salvó.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado sí…

Pone un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No lo menciones— y después sonríe sobando su barriga—. Estamos bien, los tres.

Yo suspiro y le devuelvo el gesto.

—No sé cómo lo haces— acaricio su vientre henchido.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunta.

—Pasarme de un estado a otro tan fácilmente. Controlas mis emociones más fuertes con una sonrisa, una caricia. Eres la música que domina a la bestia.

Bella niega y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazo. Se siente tan cálido en mi corazón. Caminamos lejos de ahí, en donde tantas veces lloré su partida, odio este lugar no me gusta estar aquí. Nos dirigimos hasta el auto y cuando nos sentamos juntos en el asiento de atrás, nos tomamos de las manos.

—Es porque te amo, es porque me amas—responde.

Sonrío dulcemente. El auto comienza andar.

—Lo sé, te amo como no imaginas, Isabella Swan.

Ella me mira a la cara y luego hace un gesto de dolor.

Mi cuerpo se pone en estado de alerta inmediato y pronto pierdo los estribos.

—¿¡QUÉ PASA!? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? — Comienzo a preguntar como un neurótico.

Mi hermosa mujer niega y sonríe.

—Son los bebés, me dieron una patada. Ambos al mismo tiempo. Dolió un poco pero ya pasó.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al médico a una revisión?

—Estoy bien, cariño— acaricia mi rostro—. Apenas cumpliré los seis meses y es normal y muy sano que lo hagan. Nos preocuparemos cuando ambos o uno de ellos deje de moverse.

De solo pensarlo, me da un pánico terrible. Bella lo nota.

—Estamos bien— sostiene mi mano y la coloca en la cima de su panza—, ven… Siente.

Uno de los bebés se mueve bruscamente y lo siento. El otro reacciona y lo imita. Ambos patean y se estiran, luego otro movimiento.

—Dios, ¿qué fue eso? — inquiero mitad fascinado, mitad lleno de angustia.

—Creo que les gusta el espacio— ríe Bella.

—Les compraré un castillo a cada uno. Un pent-house a cada quien para que no se disgusten e incomoden por nada— me hago hacia frente a Bella y pego la boca a su panza—. No se preocupen, pequeños. Nos les faltará nada, obligaré a mamá a comer sano y a recuperar peso. También recibirá muchos mimos antes de que lleguen y por favor, no sean tan malos después de salir de ahí con mamá, no quiero que sufra. Yo los cuidaré, incluso intentaré cambiarles el pañal… Aunque, tal vez… Le pediré a Carlisle el número de una buena enfermera. ¿Qué dicen?

Bella ríe fuertemente y su vientre se mueve.

Yo la miro a los ojos sonriendo.

—Creo que eso fue un sí— murmuro.

—Por Dios, serán los niños más mimados del mundo. Mi madre ha comprado un montón de cosas en el último mes y tu padre… Dios, ¿Sabías que sacrificó dos habitaciones para hacerlo un cuarto de juegos y habitación para los dos? Creo que están más entusiasmados que yo.

—Son los primeros nietos… Debes entenderlos.

—Lo sé— suspira—, pero quiero que crezcan siendo humildes y agradecidos. Tenemos posibilidades pero, no quiero niños mimados.

—Puedo darles el mundo entero— corroboro.

—Quiero darles lo que necesiten y lo agradezcan— taja muy convencida—. El poder destruye, tal como lo hizo a mi padre.

Hago una mueca.

—¿Cómo lo está tomando tu madre?

Hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros y jadea.

—Supongo que no le importa, agradeció más el hecho de tenerme en casa que lo la noticia de que mi padre estará unos diez años en prisión. Él no reprochó la condena, está feliz con verme.

—Creo que se sentía culpable.

Ella asiente.

—Pasará un largo tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que hizo.

Yo la observo pensativa y cabizbaja, odio verla así.

—Mírame— tomo su barbilla—, no quiero que piensen en eso. Me tienes a mí, yo cuidaré de ti.

—Siempre lo haces.

—Y lo haré más rigurosamente. Ahora bien, me gustaría que fuésemos al ginecólogo.

—¿Cómo dices? — pregunta confundida.

—No he visto a mis bebés, quiero asegurarme de que estén creciendo sanamente y muy a su tamaño.

—Edward— rueda los ojos—, quiero que sepas que me tienes muy bien alimentada. Desayunos muy completos por la mañana y comidas bastante balanceadas. Me gusta mucho todo pero… ¿No crees que estás sobre reaccionando?

—¡Nada de eso! Debes estar fuerte para el parto, además… Creí que la comida de Greta te caía muy bien.

—La comida es buena, algo… Fuerte pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Ella… Parece que quiere alimentar a un pelotón… ¿Sabes? Una mañana mientras dormía me gritó desde la cocina que el desayuno ya estaba listo, como un soldado raso. Me obligó a cambiarme en tiempos muy breves y en menos de media hora quería darme de comer otra vez.

Yo sobo mi nuca.

—Greta es algo… Autoritaria…

—¿De dónde la sacaste? — pregunta con un bufido.

—Bien… Ella sabe defensa militar por si alguien quiere entrar a la casa…

—¿Qué? — pregunta espantada.

—Tranquila… Sólo sabe defenderse, por eso tiene ese carácter.

—Madre mía— jadea—, ¿Qué más sabe? ¿Me hará a prueba de balas?

—Bueno— sonrío nerviosamente—, sabe fabricar bombas molotov y es experta en seis clases de defensa personal, incluso tiene permiso de portar arma.

—¡Edward!

—Mi amor, entiéndeme solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

—Con razón revisó a mi madre antes de ir a verme. ¡Está loca! Y me pone de nervios.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No te dejaré sola.

—No quiero que te preocupes tanto — recarga su frente en la mía—, sólo que… Esta situación me estresa a un nivel increíble. Quiero que sí vas a poner a alguien a mi cuidado, sea un poco más...

—¿Amable?

—… Humana— sonríe a medias—. En serio, amor. Necesito llevar un embarazo tranquilo. Los bebés están un poco inquietos cuando ella está cerca y grita.

—Lo lamento, cariño— beso su frente—, buscaré un reemplazo. ¿Qué te parece Marie Poppins?

Se ríe de lado y me da un golpe indefenso en el brazo.

—Hemos llegado, señor Cullen— me anuncia el chofer.

—Gracias, John— respondo—. Vamos cariño, es hora.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Venimos a ver a nuestros bebés— sonrío triunfante.

—Ellos están bien— responde.

—Pero yo quiero verlos, Bella… Vamos… Quiero ver que todo está bajo control y claro está quiero que lleves un riguroso cuidado con el doctor. Sabe lo que hace y estarás en buenas manos.

—Eres imposible— suspira con rendición y me da la mano para salir del auto.

Caminos juntos tomados de la mano mientras pido una silla de ruedas para llevarla al consultorio, sé que me veo como un perfecto imbécil sobre exagerando las cosas pero no puedo evitarlo. Al ver su cara de disgusto, paso de tema y tomamos el elevador.

El doctor Green parece estar contento de vernos, al parecer le divierte la situación.

—Bueno, señora Cullen— suspira y mira por encima de sus lentes—, aquí dice que usted tiene 25 semanas de embarazo, ¿Cómo le ha ido?

Bella alza los hombros de manera casual y suspira.

—He estado en mejor forma— se ríe de sí misma.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Es normal subir de peso, además, usted está esperando un parto múltiple. Ahora, le pediré que se recueste y se descubra el vientre, vamos a ver a los pequeños.

Yo miro en silencio pero sin soltar su mano. Bella está un poco seria desde que la ha llamado _señora Cullen_ , bueno, aún no nos hemos casado pero es mi mujer. Mía solamente. Y es algo en lo que he pensado seriamente, pero he esperado para que las aguas se calmen. Aún las cosas están tensas y no quiero sobre explotar sus emociones, ha pasado demasiado.

Pequeños rebotes sonoros me sacan de mis cavilaciones y de pronto miro la pantalla. En ella, hay un saco donde apenas se distinguen dos pequeñas cabecitas.

—Ah, aquí están— sonríe gustoso—. Dos pequeños y sanos bebés.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha y conforme pasan los minutos, el sollozo de Bella se hace más intenso.

—¿Estás bien?

Me mira y sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nuestros bebés están sanos, Edward.

Yo beso su frente fascinado.

—¿Quieren saber el sexo? — inquiere el doctor.

—No— taja inmediatamente y yo me quedo sorprendido—. Quiero saberlo el día que los tenga en mis brazos.

—Bien, como usted diga— guiñe un ojo y sonríe—. Al cliente lo que pida.

Bella ríe y yo estoy embelesado mirando la pantalla mientras sostengo la mano de mi hermosa mujer.

 _Pronto estaremos juntos, mis bebés_ , pienso.

 **x.x.x.x**

Al llegar a casa, Bella se sienta en el gran sillón del salón y pone los pies encima de un banco acolchonado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto.

—Agotada— dice con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—Me provoca fruta picada.

—Ya te la traigo— digo yendo a la cocina.

Pico — como Dios me da entender—manzanas y fresas en un tazón de vidrio y se las llevo hasta su lugar. Suspiro con alegría cuando ella da el primer bocado y comienza a comer con fascinación.

—Antes de llegar a casa, hablé con algunos contactos.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Bueno—me siento frente a ella—, sé que Greta te tiene un poco tensa, así que… Dispensé de sus servicios.

Mi hermosa mujer me mira sin entender.

—¿Y ahora?

—Oh, no te preocupes mi amor. Encontré a la mujer perfecta para el trabajo, tiene excelentes recomendaciones y la primordialidad fue que fuese amable— me río.

—Muy gracioso, Cullen— me mira con seriedad—, pero sabes que no puedo estar bajo el cuidado de Greta. Grita mucho.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé. Pero la nueva enfermera es mejor, ya lo verás.

Suspira y sonríe, luego me da la mano y se la tomo.

—Ven aquí.

La obedezco rápidamente y la tomo entre mis manos. El sillón es amplio, así que se sienta entre mis piernas mientras mis manos acarician su estómago.

—Se siente bien estar en mi hogar— susurra con cansancio.

—Es maravilloso, pero buscaré una casita lejos de la ciudad. No quiero que los bebés crezcan en el bullicio de Nueva York— contesto.

Sus ojos cafés me observan con dulzura.

—No. Me refiero a que tú eres mi hogar— aprieta más sus brazos contra su cuerpo—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

La sostengo contra mi cuerpo, la sensación es extraña. Me hace querer atarla a mí para que nunca más se aleje, ella es todo para mí. Es lo que no merezco pero que sin embargo la vida me dio. Me da un vuelco el corazón recordar lo que fue no tenerla, el tiempo sin ella. Me da un escalofrío el pensar que algo podría pasarle. No viviría para contarlo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? — inquiere tras mi silencio.

Abro los ojos y relajo mi ceño.

—Lo duro que fue no tenerte— no miento.

—Ahora estamos juntos, no tienes nada de qué temer.

—Lo sé— contesto—, pero fue una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasó contigo? Eres tan fuerte, mi amor. No pude soportar casi perderte.

Niega y suspira.

—Tuve que hacerlo— responde—, tuve que obligarme a ser fuerte por mis bebés.

—Lamento todo lo que ocurrió— beso su cabeza.

—No tuviste la culpa— acaricia mi rostro mirándome fijamente—, tú no hiciste nada malo. Sólo… Fuimos dos personas que nos enamoramos. Nadie tiene la culpa de amar.

No lo niego y la beso.

—Eres tan hermosa siendo así.

—Bueno— se cruza de brazos—, me has tenido bastante descuidada— mueve sus labios fruncidos.

Yo me sobresalto.

—¿Qué te hace falta? ¿Tienes más hambre? ¿Te duele algo?

Bella niega y su dedo índice acaricia mi pecho.

—Quiero amor.

—Tienes el mío por completo— contesto sin pensar.

—No— se enfurruña—, del otro tipo de amor.

Alzo una ceja sin entender y tras ver su sonrisa traviesa comprendo todo.

—Oh, cariño. Tras todo lo que he pasado, ¿Crees que he pensado en ello?

—Bueno— jadea—, yo sí— dice pícaramente. Esto del embarazo es algo… _Necesitado._

Se levanta colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura. Yo coloco un dedo sobre mi cien y sonrío.

—Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Una señora Cullen con un marido que no le cumple— se molesta con vasta falsedad y un gesto teatral.

Yo me carcajeo.

—Creo que el señor Cullen se siente apenado, ¿Qué podría hacer para compensar a su mujer?

Enreda sus manos entorno a mi cuello mientras se sienta en mis piernas.

—Ya te dije, puede darle amor. Mucho amor— acaricia su nariz con la mía.

—Yo creo que sí puede cumplirle, ¿Me permite? — la invito a levantarse.

Me obedece sin rechistar muy a la expectativa.

—¿A dónde vas? — me pregunta nerviosamente cuando desaparezco de la habitación.

—¡Ten paciencia! —grito desde el otro lado del lugar.

Busco entre mis más preciadas pertenencias aquella pequeña cajita y sonrío al verla. Pellizco la tapa pero no la abro. Hoy es el día, no puede esperar más.

—¿Edward? — me llama desde la sala.

Camino hasta su lugar y la tomo de la mano para después besarle ambas.

Sus ojos cafés chispeantes están emocionados.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?

—Me has prometido muchas cosas mi amor— dice maravillada— y todas las has cumplido.

—Bueno, fue más bien… Una petición.

—¿Cuál?

En su regazo, coloco el reloj que me regaló tiempo atrás y el collar que yo le di de regalo. Sus ojos tiemblan al verlos.

—Ambos… Nos confesamos nuestro amor con estos dos objetos. Fuimos unos niños jugando, adivinando nuestras emociones — susurro—. Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, pero… Cómo dicen por ahí… No hay tercero malo— la miro a la cara.

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunta con desconcertada mirada.

Enseño el estuche y coloca sus manos sobre sus labios.

—Este es mi tercer objeto, un anillo de promesa. El valor que tiene no representa ni una milésima parte de mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, los que sean. Buenos, malos, excelentes. Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero criar a nuestros hijos juntos, quiero hacerte el amor cada mañana y cada noche, quiero cuidarte y protegerte de todo, quiero darte el mundo, dame tu mano, acompaña mi vida, forma parte de mi alma y pondré el cielo y las estrellas ante tus pies, sólo necesito un sí. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Sus ojos brillan y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

—Sí. Claro que me casaré contigo, Edward.

Jadeo emocionado y coloco el anillo en su dedo izquierdo y pronto lo miro, me siento realizado. La tomo entre mis brazos y la beso con locura, su manos se estrechan contra mi nuca queriendo matar cualquier espacio entre los dos. Nuestras caricias se elevan poco a poco hasta terminar recostados en el enorme sillón.

Beso su cuello sin poder contenerme y un jadeo sale desenfrenadamente de mi garganta. Ella jadea bajo mi cuerpo cuando el acto primario se descontrola luego de desabrochar mi camisa y besar mi pecho.

—Te necesito, te necesito ahora.

La tomo entre mis brazos con vasto cuidado y la llevo a la habitación.

Recostada en mi cama, se sostiene en sus codos y me mira con decisión y atrevimiento. Pronto me desnudo del torso y vuelvo atacar su boca mientras lucha con sus pantalones. Estamos desesperados por sentirnos, donde solo somos una figura amorfa de manos y piernas.

—Tócame— suplica mientras arrojo sus pantalones lejos de la cama e inclina sus rodillas.

—Te deseo, ya— apenas respondo haciendo a un lado sus bragas y entrando lenta pero firmemente en su caliente interior.

Alza las caderas para recibirme y un sonoro quejido se desprende de sus labios. Levanto el rostro asustado.

—¿Te lastimé?

Niega excitada.

—Nunca, sólo te extrañé.

Parpadeo sin respirar.

—¿No estoy lastimando a los bebés?

—No, cariño. Estarán felices de que mami esté contenta— se ríe.

Yo la correspondo y comienzo a moverme suavemente.

La sensación es un alivio lento que me caliente de a poco la sangre. Cierro los ojos y acaricio su cuerpo. Su voz entre jadeos me llevan a otra dimensión cuando el calor y humedad de su excitación se resbala por mi erección entre estocadas. Comienzo a gruñir y la beso. Sus manos se enredan en mi cuello y espalda y me hace sentir más suyo.

Toco la vuelta de sus piernas, mientras aprieto su trasero con ambas manos. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios. Me mira a los ojos y me guiñe.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia? — pregunto sin dejar de moverme.

—Nada— murmura—, ¿Nuevo fetiche con mi culo?

Me sostengo y lamo su lóbulo.

—Las cosas que le haré, nena. No tienes idea.

Ella gime alto y tendidamente cuando mi dedo acaricia su clítoris y se vuelve rítmico. Las piernas las tensa y las relaja sin patrones.

Gruño más alto cuando comienza apretarme, a consecuencia de los espasmos de su orgasmo. Aruña mi espalda y grita.

—¡Edward! — se viene tan jodidamente sensual.

Tiemblo y protesto con fuerza cuando mi semilla caliente se derrama en su interior. Los temblores de mi cuerpo se intensifican, tomo uno de sus pechos y los masajeo entre mis palmas. Mi mujer dobla las piernas hasta que el último rastro de mi excitación se vierte en ella.

Me recargo en su pecho, es casi imposible pero claro que estamos sincronizados. Mi cabeza late, mi corazón se desboca. Su cuerpo sudado me pide tregua, pero mis brazos hambrientos las sostienes para que ningún suspiro se cuele entre nosotros.

Apenas recargo la cien en su pecho, ella acaricia mi cabello.

Me deleito, me acurruco a su lado, me devoro su aroma, el mío en ella derramado y siendo uno solo, es el mayor de los afrodisiacos.

Pronto mi cuerpo reacciona y meto la nariz entre sus pechos. Una risa traviesa se escapa de entre sus labios. Alzo el rostro y ella me sonríe.

—Nuestra primera vez —murmura casi.

—Lo fue— respondo—, con el tiempo siempre es mejor— Me levanto de encima y la acomodo entre mi brazos, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana y después besando su frente.

Cierra los ojos y la sorprendo oliéndome.

—Es maravilloso estar contigo— comenta.

—Yo soy el afortunado— respondo reforzando el abrazo.

—Eres un ángel, Edward. Y te amo completamente.

Acaricio su rostro suave y al tacto suspira. Sonrío con fascinación, ¿esto es el cielo?

Hace un gesto de dolor y yo me asusto.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Niega sonriendo.

—Se han movido fuertemente— dice en un quejido—. Parece que están felices por mamá— se burla sola.

Yo me separo y me tomo el cabello con nervios.

—Diablos, ¿Qué te hice?

Se cubre los pechos y niega preocupada.

—Estoy bien, amor. No te asustes. Los bebés… Sólo se están acomodando.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe.

—Pero nena, eso quiere decir que se están moviendo hacia abajo. ¿Significa lo que creo?

Sonríe sobando su barriga.

—Así es, cariño. Los bebés nacerán pronto.

 **x.x.x**

—Muy bien, aquí está la cocina y en el stand tiene todos los números de emergencia. ¿Tiene alguna duda? — le pregunto a la nueva enfermera.

—Para nada, señor Cullen. Su esposa estará en buenas manos. Solamente necesito las comidas que ella guste más, quiero modificar los ingredientes como las sales y grasas pero sin que pierda los sabores que tanto le apetecen.

La miro sorprendido.

—Hablaré con ella— respondo satisfecho y entonces, Bella entra al vestíbulo—. Mire, ¿Por qué no lo habla personalmente con ella ya que está aquí?

Mi mujer entra sonriente a la cocina, vestida de azul.

—Hola— saluda.

—Bella, amor… Te presento a Esmerald Platt. Ella estará a tu cuidado, es enfermera profesional además de que está especializada en otras áreas. Se encargará de tus comidas y cuidados y me aseguré de que no tuviese antecedentes militares— le guiño un ojo.

—Mucho gusto, señora Cullen— saluda la mujer—, por favor llámeme Esme.

—Encantada, Esme. Y por favor, llámame Bella. Todo ese rollo de la señora Cullen aún es bastante difícil de sobrellevar.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

—Pues te sugiero que te hagas a la idea, porque en un par de semanas serás mi esposa— la abrazo y beso.

Bella ríe.

Esme es una mujer de edad madura, tiene el cabello color caramelo y ojos color verde, un rostro de muñeca y por sus referencias, la mujer es un pan de Dios en la amabilidad.

—Espero formar un ambiente de trabajo cómodo para ti, Bella.

—Ya lo creo— responde.

Las puertas del vestíbulo se abren y de pronto, mi padre aparece. Viene cargando una cantidad obscena de paquetes para bebés.

—Buen día a todos— saluda—, ¿Podrías ayudarme, hijo? Casi lo tiro todo abajo.

—Claro, padre. No tenías que hacer todo eso— digo tomando los paquetes.

—Son mis nietos, déjame hacerlo— ríe y entonces alza el rostro y su mirada se fija en el final de la habitación, de pronto una sonrisa nace y camina lentamente.

Bella se cubre los labios cuando lo nota y yo no puedo más que sonreír.

—Papá, te presento a la señorita Esmerald Platt, será la que estará con Bella hasta el final de su embarazo. Esme, este es mi padre. Carlisle Cullen.

La mujer se acerca y le tiende la mano.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen.

—El placer es mío— sonríe torpemente— y hazme el favor de llamarme Carlisle, no soy tan viejo.

—Carlisle, encantada— responde ella y lo sabemos bien, mi padre se ha enamorado.

 **x.x.x**

En la oficina todo es caos.

Estoy a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda.

—En este caso— comenta el señor Yorks—, me gustaría hablar de un 55% de ganancias.

Yo niego.

—Estamos hablando de más de diez millones. No puedo cederle tanto…

Su frente sudorosa se arruga y yo comienzo a perder los estribos.

—Las telecomunicaciones cambian de un día para otro, señor Cullen. Es algo… Drástico el cambio.

—No me interesa entonces, tengo más clientes que atender…— respondo sin más.

Yorks jadea cansado.

—CISCO hará una certificación a cada empleado.

—Ya tenemos esa certificación, señor Yorks. Cualquiera de mis empleados puede arreglar su computadora. Por favor, pase con Susana y pídale la entrega de sus papeles. Cierre la puerta al salir. Gracias.

Puedo escuchar el enojo interior del hombre, ni siquiera me mira al salir. Yo no me entretengo más y comienzo mi trabajo de hoy en día. Tengo cientos de contratos que revisar.

—Buen día, señor cordialidad— saluda Emmet muy risueño. Las cosas entre él y Rose han mejorado más de lo que pensé.

—No hoy, McCarthy. Tengo tanto que hacer y ya casi estamos a mitad de año.

—Bueno, ¿No quieres que te interrumpa?

Jadeo.

—Realmente no— respondo sin mirarlo.

—Entonces no harás nada cuando te diga que Rosalie salió corriendo de la oficina porque tu mujer ya está dando a luz.

Yo alzo la mirada como loco.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Emmet se ríe.

—Vas a ser padre, Cullen. ¡Felicidades!

—¡La puta madre! ¿Por qué no me llamó?

Mi amigo hace un gesto evasivo.

—Creo que si lo hizo pero dijeron algo de que no atendías tu teléfono celular.

Tomo mi cacharro del infierno y registro más de 20 llamadas perdidas de casa, 10 más de Bella y unas 5 de mi padre.

Corro por la oficina y tomo mi saco.

—¡Dile a mi secretaria que aplace todo! ¡Voy para el hospital! — grito emocionado—. ¡Voy a ser papá! — digo más para mí que me quiero hacer de la idea.

En la oficina están desconcertados y al cerrarse el elevador, mi corazón late con fuerza. Estoy emocionado, asustado, feliz. Todo y más.

¡Seré padre!

Llego corriendo hacia al hospital casi golpeando todas las puertas. Una de las enfermeras me mira asustada.

—Busco a mi mujer, la señora Isabella Cullen. Entró en labor de parto— digo agitado.

—Permítame— dice la mujer y comienza a buscar en su computadora—. Lo siento, la señora Cullen no se encuentra aquí.

Maldita sea, esa mala costumbre de proclamarla mía antes de tiempo.

—Intente con Isabella Swan, por favor.

La enfermera asiente y sonríe.

—La señora Swan está en quirófano.

—¿QUÉ? — Grito horrorizado—. Su parto debía ser normal… No tiene por qué haber…

—Al parecer tuvo una pequeña complicación al ser parto múltiple, si gusta pasar a la sala de espera del piso cuatro de maternidad. Ahí están sus acompañantes.

—Gracias — digo sin más dirigiéndome al elevador.

Espero que este ascienda de manera más rápida posible y entro. Oprimo el botón y cuando las puertas se abren, corro rápidamente por el pasillo hasta encontrarme a Carlisle y Esme en la sala de espera.

—Hijo— me saluda mi padre.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—La señora está en cesárea. Al parecer, el parto se adelantó mucho antes por falta de espacio con los bebés. Uno de ellos tiene el cordón en su cuello así que tuvieron que pasarla a quirófano.

Yo estoy a punto de perder la cordura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Una media hora aproximadamente.

Tallo mi cabello con nerviosismo, aflojo mi corbata. Rosalie entra con vasos llenos de té para todos.

Me ofrece uno pero no estoy de humor para comer algo.

—Tranquilízate, Edward. Bella y los bebés estarán excelentemente, ya lo verás— me anima.

—Eso quiero— murmuro desesperado.

Estas son el tipo de cosas que no tolero. El simple hecho de que no puedo saber qué es lo que ocurre y que por obviedad no puedo controlar. Camino de un lado a otro, los minutos son lapsos de tiempo que me carcomen el cerebro. Estoy nervioso, quiero que ella esté perfectamente. Hubiese matado por haber estado con Bella, por haberla acompañado en este momento tan importante de nuestras vidas.

Justo ahora soy el hombre más desesperado y poco estable del mundo, no a menos que pueda verla y saber que estará bien junto con mis hijos.

Miro el maldito reloj y el tiempo se detiene cuando el doctor sale del quirófano y todos corren a encontrarlo. Yo me quedo de piedra al verlo caminar tan lento, me asusto.

—Familiares de la señora Swan.

—Yo— respondo— soy su esposo.

La madre de Bella llega corriendo justo a tiempo.

—Asistí a su esposa, señor. Permítame felicitarlo, es usted padre de tres sanos bebés. Dos niños y una niña.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y parpadean sin poder entender lo que pasa.

—Disculpe, ¿qué acaba de decir?

—Que su esposa tuvo tres bebés. Uno de ellos está en incubadora, el segundo niño porque nació bajo de peso que los demás, pero está sano. Necesitará pasar un tiempo con nosotros, pero no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos— explica—, le daremos una formula especial para que gane peso y pronto estará en casa.

Yo me quedo en shock.

—¿Tres bebés? — Inquiere mi padre—. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer?

—Isabella Swan, así es— responde el médico.

Yo me recargo en la pared. ¡Tres bebés! Pero… ¡Habíamos hecho un ultrasonido! Solo se veían dos.

—Teníamos entendido que eran dos…

—Bueno— murmura el médico—, estás cosas suceden. ¿Cuántas veces se hizo ultrasonidos la señora?

Rosalie abraza a la Renee mientras mira al hombre con gesto preocupado.

—Solo una vez estando en la ciudad. Antes de eso, no había tenido asistencia médica, tuvimos un… desafortunado percance en sus primeros meses de embarazo— explica Carlisle—. Pero, ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido el tercer pequeño?

—Quizá desde el primer momento, la señora había tenido un solo óvulo y se separó. El primer niño y la niña venían en la misma bolsa, el tercero tenía su propia placenta. El último al parecer fue un _huevo_ diferente posterior al embarazo. Pudieron no haberlo notado porque este, es más pequeño que el resto de sus hermanos. Un hermoso milagro de la vida— sonríe.

Yo paso un enorme trago de saliva y me acerco al doctor.

De repente por mi mente se cruza con el más horrible de los pensamientos. ¿Y si Bella fue violada mientras estaba inconsciente? Mi corazón se parte. Mi pobre amor. Mi pobre ángel.

—Mi mujer… Fue secuestrada antes de saber que estaba encinta. No la vi por meses hasta que tenía cinco de gestación. ¿Ellos son…?

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor Cullen. Los tres bebés son hermanos e hijos biológicos.

Mi alma vuelve al cuerpo.

 ** _x.x.x_**

En la sala de maternidad miro a los cuneros. Mis tres hijos están dormidos. El más pequeño, envuelto en una gruesa sabana azul tiene un pequeño tubo en su nariz, me lastima verlo así. Quisiera que estuviese mejor como sus hermanos, que aunque no está enfermo es el más indefenso.

—Vaya— murmura mi padre tocando mi hombro—, tres. No me lo esperaba.

—Ni yo— contesto sin dejar de mirar a los niños.

—¿Cómo está Bella?

—Aún está descansando. Van a llevarla a su habitación, está sedada. Después será peor cuando se pase, así que quiero dejarla descansar antes de que le lleven a los niños.

—¿Ella lo sabe? — inquiere curiosamente.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Cuándo podrán darles de comer?

—Por el momento, van alimentarlos con formula especial ya que Bella esta sedada. No pueden arriesgarlos a sacarlos de los cuneros porque son prematuros y menos al pequeño Carlisle.

—¿Carlisle? — inquiere mi padre.

Yo lo miro y sonrío.

—Bella así lo quiso y así lo decidimos. El primero de ellos se llamará como yo, por petición de su terca madre: Edward Jr. La niña, aunque no sabíamos si tendríamos una, se llamará Elizabeth y el tercero Carlisle, por su muy amado abuelo.

Los ojos de mi padre son un mar de lágrimas silenciosas.

Me abraza sin decir nada y su rostro es felicidad pura.

 **x.x.x**

Entro a la habitación y ella apenas abre los ojos.

—Hola— me siento a su lado.

Me sonríe.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que alguien me pateó el trasero— se burla—. ¿Los bebés?

—Recién acaban de alimentarlos y están dormidos. Pronto los traerán para que los veas a los tres.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe.

—¿Los tres?

La enfermera abre la puerta y en fila india tres incubadoras entran a la habitación. Bella llora en silencio, yo la sostengo de la mano.

—¿Edward? ¿Tuvimos tres bebés?

—Así es, cariño. El último fue más pequeño que los demás. Él… se aferró a vivir. El ginecólogo no lo vio porque es más pequeño y se escondió entre sus hermanos.

—Dios mío— gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas—. ¿Están sanos?

—Treinta dedos de pies y manos — beso su frente.

Ella ríe con sentimiento.

—Gracias, Dios. Nuestros hijos, mi amor— me mira emocionada.

—Lo sé, Bella. Nuestra familia.

 ** _Tres meses después._**

Caliento los biberones medio dormido, aun hablando por teléfono.

— _¿Cuándo volverás al trabajo?_ — pregunta un Emmet enfurruñado.

—Estoy en mis vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

— _Bueno, eso sí. Sé que quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia pero, extraño tu maldito mal humor. Ahora solo eres un maldito ogro con tus competidores._

—Cállate, Emmet. Mejor ve a dormir, en una semana volveré y quiero ver ese culo trabajando.

Su risa se escucha por la bocina.

— _Bien, Cullen. Así será, salúdame a la dama que te dominó. Dile que construiré una estatua en su nombre._

Me río por sus estupideces y cuelgo.

Pronto la formula está en su punto exacto y lleno hasta la onzas indicadas como cada tres horas.

Bella y Esme cargan a dos bebés mientras les entrego los biberones.

—No sé porque no me deja hacer esto, señor Cullen— se avergüenza Esme—. Es mi trabajo.

—Si bueno, quiero aprender a hacerlo.

Bella ríe.

—Recuerdo que las primeras veces te quemaste con los recipientes, Dios sabría qué hubiese pasado con nosotros si Esme no hubiese estado aquí para asistirte en las quemaduras. Gritaste tan fuerte maldiciendo que despertaste a los niños.

Yo me siento avergonzado.

—Ya no volvió a ocurrir— digo con gesto serio.

—Te amo por eso— besa mis labios suavemente— ahora, alimenta a tu hija, es una comelona.

Sostengo a la pequeña Lizzie entre mis brazos y tal como había aprendido con Esme, la alimento. Los tres comienzan a comer de manera que me agrada ver sus pequeñas barriguitas rellenitas. El pequeño Carlisle pronto ha igualado peso como sus hermanos y sus pulmones son tan fuertes y sanos, es el que llora con más potencia cuando tiene hambre.

—Serán muy altos— murmura mi hermosa mujer—, pero no es de extrañarse si su padre mide casi dos metros.

—Y la niña tan bella como su madre.

Acaricio el cabello castaño casi rubio de mi hija y sonrío al ver que parpadea mostrándome dos hermosos color café. Su gemelo, Edward Jr. Se estira entre los brazos de Esme. Una pequeña mota de cabello castaño como el de su madre logra verse cuando logra quitarse su pequeña boina, la misma mirada de su hermana. Y por último, nuestro adorado Carlisle, con el cabello rubio como mi padre y los ojos verdes de mi madre.

—Nadie creería que nacieron del mismo parto— comenta Bella.

—Eso es porque Carlisle es como si fuese su hermano _de otro embarazo_ pero nacieron en el mismo. Por eso Ed y Lizzie son gemelos— responde Esme.

—Yo amo a mis hijos por igual, tienen de todo un poco— murmura Bella con una sonrisa—. Una mezcla de Edward y mía, del abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Lizzie, hasta de mi madre podría apostar.

Yo sonrío.

—Esa es mucha familia— tomo su mano.

—Nuestra hermosa familia— responde mirándome a los ojos y yo no puedo más que besar su frente.

 **x.x.x**

Llego tarde a casa, estoy rendido. He pasado casi toda la tarde en reuniones y creo que ya todos deben estar dormidos. Entro con cuidado para no hacer ruido pero no puedo evitar irritarme tras haber escuchado el chismorreo en el elevador hacia el Pent-house.

Unos imbéciles habían notado a la _nueva inquilina_ , no saben quién es pero siempre — según ellos— baja en el último piso. Me puse como un loco pero prometí no causar problemas. Ahora soy un hombre de familia con tres bebés, no puedo traer más caos a mi hogar sabiendo todo lo que ya hemos pasado, pero no niego, me hierve la puta sangre de celos.

Edward Cullen, ¿Celoso? No me tienten, soy el puto diablo.

Reviso la correspondencia para distraer mis pensamientos.

Basura, basura.

Mis ojos se detienen más de lo debido en el nombre de Bella.

Isabella Swan. Señorita Isabella Swan, gruño. ¿Acaso soy un enfermo? Ella es mi mujer, mi esposa, solo nos separa un apellido, ¿Y estoy armando un caos por eso? Quizá porque aun usa su nombre de soltera.

 _Relájate, Cullen. No vas a portarte como hombre de cavernas_ , piensa razonablemente la bestia.

Respiro y lo dejo de lado o al menos eso intento.

Bella aparece por el pasillo vistiendo un camisón y una bata delgada, entre sus manos lleva una taza humeante y al verme me sonríe.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Jadeo. Su figura expuesta de ese modo me vuelve loco. ¡Aquí vamos otra vez! Ni siquiera cuando no éramos nada me ponía así de loco.

—Cansado— suelto el maletín y camino hacia su encuentro para abrazarla y enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, oler su aroma intacto.

—Parece que me extrañaste.

—¿Tú crees? — Pregunto besando la piel de sus mejillas, su cuello, su boca—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Los bebés?

—Están dormidos, todos se portaron de maravilla e hicieron sus deberes — se ríe y entonces al ver que no le sigo el juego, me mira con seriedad—. ¿Sucede algo?

La sostengo por la cintura mientras coloca sus manos en mis hombros.

—No es nada— acaricio su rostro—, es solo que… ¿Por qué atrasamos la boda?

Ella sonríe.

—Por el nacimiento de los bebés, ¿Recuerdas? Nos íbamos a casar en unas semanas y el parto se adelantó, luego lo pospusimos porque teníamos que lograr que salieran de la incubadora.

—Bueno— hago un gesto evasivo—, todos estamos sanos y gorditos. ¿No?

Bella se carcajea.

—Pues sí, gracias por recordármelo.

Yo niego.

—Tú estás hermosa así—la beso—, yo te amo tal como eres, pero sabes que me refiero a los bebés.

—Todos tienen un peso saludable, cariño.

—Creo que deberíamos retomar el tema de la boda, quiero… Bueno, me urge que lleves el apellido Cullen por todas las de la ley.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Acaso estás celoso?

—Podría decirse que tu correspondencia me incomoda mucho— bufo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. Además… Me molesta mucho que los vecinos estén hablando de ti como si no supieran que eres mi mujer. Pero no, eres Swan y eso me desquicia.

—Pues disculpa por tener el apellido de mi padre—y yo jadeo por su comentario—, por favor Edward—me toma por las manos—, no discutamos por eso. Me voy a casar contigo, tenemos nuestra familia, es un poco extraño que pienses que no soy tuya.

—Me vuelvo loco saberlo, Bella— me separo de ella y camino hacia la sala para tirarme en el sillón.

Se sienta a mi lado y me quita el saco y la corbata.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda profesional— se burla.

—Pues que bueno que lo sepas. Necesitamos un juez y un sacerdote si con eso te refieres a profesional.

Niega sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que te cases conmigo.

—Lo haré.

Yo la tomo entre mis brazos.

—Mañana.

—¿Qué? Es muy pronto, no tengo siquiera un vestido.

—No importa, no lo necesitarás en la luna de miel— alzo la ceja picaramente.

Me besa suavemente.

—Al menos dame una semana.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Santo Dios! Como si no hubiésemos tenido sexo antes— se levanta y se cruza de brazos.

Yo me río.

—Muy bien, una semana y ya está. Ahora, podríamos ensayar eso de la luna de miel ahora —y la tiro sobre mí.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

—Eres tan hermosa cuando te contentas de nuevo conmigo— le muerdo los labios.

—Oh por Dios Cullen, cierra la boca y házmelo ya.

 **x.x.x**

Es día de descanso y termino de hacer la última llamada que me confirma mi compra a la nueva casa fuera de la ciudad. Bella está ocupada con los planes de la boda mientras Esme termina de vestir a mis hijos.

El timbre suena a la puerta y yo oprimo para ver quién habla.

—Cullen — contesto.

— _Hola, buenos días. Busco a la señorita Isabella._

Yo me sorprendo.

—¿Quién la busca?

— _Soy Michael, su vecino. Verá, hace días ella me ofreció una taza de azúcar y hoy quiero devolvérsela._

Miro hacia el vestíbulo de la cocina. Bella está muy concentrada al teléfono.

—¿No me digas?

— _Sí, verá… Ella es muy guapa. ¿Eres su hermano?_

Sonríe sardónicamente.

—No, pero digamos que somos cercanos.

— _¿Podría hablar con ella? Es bastante guapa, puede que la invite a salir._

—Claro—contesto con la sonrisa de un demonio—, ella bajará en seguida.

— _Vaya, amigo. ¿De verdad harías eso por mí? Digo, es realmente linda y caliente, ¿sabes? A pesar de que tenga hijos. ¿Es soltera?_

Yo suspiro tratando de aguantar las ganas.

—Te veo en el estacionamiento.

— _Cool._

La llamada se termina y yo me levanto.

—¿Quién era, cariño?

—Nadie, nena. Nadie importante. Sí te pido que te quedes aquí, ¿me harías caso?

Bella camina hacia mí3 con mirada preocupada.

—Me asustas, ¿todo está bien?

—Estamos perfectos, nena— beso su frente y camino hacia la puerta—. El pequeño imbécil de Michael no— respondo enérgicamente cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran.

—Edward… ¡Espera! — me grita pero es inútil, comienzo a descender.

Cuando bajo al estacionamiento, un rubio delgado y enclenque está ahí. Lleva un pequeña rosa roja y yo solo me río en silencio.

—Oh, has llegado pronto.

Juego con mi lengua en señal de burla.

—¿Así que te interesa la chica del pent-house?

—Es sexy— sonríe.

Mi sangre hierve y yo no aguanto.

Camino a paso decidido hasta su lugar y estampo su espalda contra la pared del estacionamiento. Su mirada es de terror puro cuando los pies le cuelgan y yo estoy casi gruñendo sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, hijo de puta?

—¿Qué? — inquiere como un imbécil—. Yo no sabía…

—¡Isabella es mi mujer, mi esposa…!—le grito con furia— ¿Te la has imaginado contigo, hijo de perra? Te informo que esa mujer es mía, y te mato si me por tu mente ha pasado al menos tocarla, ¿me oyes? Es la madre de mis hijos y no voy a permitir que ningún maldito universitario se caliente con sus malditas fantasías de mierda. ¡Isabella Swan está prohibida para ti! ¡Para todos!

El rubio tiembla al verme tan furioso. Lo dejo caer al suelo.

—¡Edward! — grita una voz a mi espalda—. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

—No aquí, Isabella. No estoy de humor.

—¿Hiciste todo esto porque simplemente…?

Yo niego y la detengo en su habla.

—Sí, Bella… Porque soy un maldito enfermo celoso que se molesta porque no eres mi esposa. ¿Feliz? —camino lejos.

—Pues no— se cruza de brazos—, estás sobre exagerando. Michael no sabía que yo estoy contigo.

—Por el amor de Dios— respondo molesto—, todos en este puto edificio saben quién soy y quién eres. Esas mierdas no las creo. Este hijo de puta sabe que no estamos casados y aun así creyó que no bajaría por ti, ¿aún no ve que estoy demente?

—¡Dios!

—Sólo te pedí algo, ¿Por qué lo pospones tanto? — le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

Suspira cubriéndose el rostro.

—No discutiré contigo acerca de esto, ¿sabes?

Camina lejos de mí y yo la sigo.

—¿Es que acaso no me amas más? — pregunto con dolor y la posible respuesta me mata.

Se gira y me mira con horror pero luego vuelve a caminar para subir al pent-house y me deja solo.

Yo me halo del cabello con nerviosismo y la sigo minutos después. El elevador se abre en nuestro vestíbulo, así que apenas entro, ella ya está en la cocina.

—¿Al menos tendrías la amabilidad de responder? — pregunto furioso con ella.

—¿A qué, Edward? A tus preguntas idiotas… Por Dios, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso?

Jadeo.

—Necesito saberlo.

—Es que eres un loco posesivo, te enojas por mi correo, te enojas porque no llevo tu apellido, te enojas porque alguien intente siquiera acercarse a mí— comenta sirviendo un vaso de jugo.

—¿Entonces querías a ese estúpido universitario?

Ella alza las manos al cielo.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! No, no dije eso. Sólo pienso que estás sobre exagerando.

—Me confundes— niego tocando mi tabique—, pensé que querías.

Corre y se echa entre mis brazos, me besa apasionadamente y enreda sus manos en mi cuello.

Cuando me separo me falta el aire, quiero más de ella.

—Eres un tonto, Edward Cullen. Uno muy grande…

—Yo…

—Déjame hablar primero— suspira—. Te amo, te amo mi hombre celoso. Pero… Estás exagerando. No voy a dejarte si de eso tienes miedo y por supuesto que no me he arrepentido de casarme contigo, pero no debes desconfiar de mí.

—Lo siento, nena—recargo mi frente en la suya—. Sabes que soy un animal celoso.

Bella suspira y asiente.

—Démosle el fin a esto, cariño. Es tiempo, creo que no podrás soportarlo si sigues en espera.

—¿Qué de qué hablas?

—Ponte el traje más elegante que tengas, elegiré un vestido y llamaré a Esme para que me ayude con los niños. Iremos al juzgado, vamos a casarnos.

 **x.x.x**

Una hora y media después, me encuentro en el juzgado, con mi mujer y tres hijos. Esme es testigo de nuestra unión junto con Rosalie y Emmet.

Estoy sorprendido.

—Firme aquí, señor Cullen— me pide el juez.

Lo hago sin pensarlo.

—Lo mismo para usted, señora.

Bella lo hace.

—Los declaro marido y mujer… Les presento al señor y la señora Cullen.

Todos aplauden y nos felicitan, cerramos el pacto con un beso y nos tomamos de las manos.

Mi padre me abraza fuertemente, la señora Swan lo imita.

—Felicidades — dice Emmet—, nunca creí decir esto pero… Ahora sí eres un hombre comprometido. Me parece curioso que casi hayas matado al responsable de tu matrimonio, Michael.

—Tengo que admitirlo, de no haber sido por él, Bella no hubiese accedido tan rápido.

—Alabados sean los imbéciles universitarios.

Todos nos retiramos a comer a un restaurante. Estamos disfrutando de la tarde, Bella parece contenta y yo estoy más que feliz.

—Muy bien, todos— hablo tintineando una copa con un tenedor—, tengo unas palabras que decir.

Los presentes están atentos y me miran.

—Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Mike Newton por ser un imbécil…

—¡Edward! — me regaña mi esposa, los presentes ríen.

—Bueno sin él, no hubiésemos estado aquí hoy.

Emmet se carcajea, Rosalie le da un codazo.

—Y también, quiero agradecerles a todos por estar presentes este día. Nuestra familia— tomo la mano de Bella—, ha pasado por acontecimientos lamentables que afortunadamente hemos ido superando. La alegría de nuestros hijos, la felicidad enorme de tener a Bella conmigo, es algo extraordinario. Hoy, estamos más que felices y queremos seguir viviendo experiencias como estas. El nacimiento de mi Edward, Lizzie y Carlisle cambió por completo nuestras vidas y hoy mi vida, está completa de la mano de Bella, por eso, propongo un brindis: por mi hermosa esposa. Ninguna medida de tiempo contigo, será suficiente: empecemos con siempre.

—¡Salud! — se brinda en el comedor y brindamos.

 **x.x.x**

Cargo a mi pequeña hija y la recuesto en su cuna. Los tres duermen juntos, comienza a hacer frío.

Me sorprende ver a Bella recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, papá— me toma de la mano—. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—No sé qué haremos cuando puedan sentarse. Aun no gatean y ya son un terremoto.

—Eso es porque todos en esta casa los miman demasiado, ya le dije a Esme y tú no paras.

—No puedo— sonrío—, los adoro. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te sientes en la nueva casa?

Sonríe.

—Aquí nadie puede venir a coquetearme, ¿cierto?

Sonrío y niego.

—No.

—Me encanta— responde—, es un sueño.

—¿Le gusta a tu madre?

—Sí, por cierto. Vendrá a visitarnos mañana. Quiere que hablemos sobre papá.

—¿Estás bien?

Suspira.

—Es mi padre, tengo que verlo algún día. Además, quiere una foto de los bebés. Desea conocerlos.

Yo la abrazo.

—Todo estará bien, ¿qué tal tus clases de cocina, mi futura chef?

—Progresando— me guiñe un ojo—, este martes haremos catas.

—Suena bien, ¿Qué te parece si te pongo un restaurante?

—Edward…— me regaña.

Me río.

—Muy bien, no insistiré.

—Con presionar no lograrás nada…

—¿No? Logré que te casaras conmigo— le digo con diversión—. Podría pedirte que me des otra bebé.

Abre los ojos asustada.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no disfruté el embarazo de los peques… Podríamos… Ya sabes… Intentarlo de nuevo.

—Como si tres no fuesen un arsenal—dice divertida.

—Vamos mi amor, siempre quise una familia grande. Además, hemos practicado un montón en hacerlos…

—No sé, Edward…

Le beso el cuello y acaricio sus muslos suavemente, Bella tiembla.

—Podría convencerte.

—Estoy tomando la pastilla— susurra.

—Déjala hoy— le pido.

Lamo su cuello y gime.

—¿Qué haré contigo? — me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—¿Amarme?

—Vamos, mi adorado esposo… Hagamos otro bebé.

La tomo entre mis brazos y gruño.

—Como usted ordene, señora Cullen— sonrío pícaramente, sabiendo que aún no es posible dejarla embarazada pero esta noche, la haré muy feliz.

 **FIN**

 **Mi eterno agradecimiento a las chicas del grupo, a mis amigas, las amo inmensamente...**


End file.
